The Hard Times of one Rose Genevra Jean Weasley
by Conscience-Artist
Summary: Between Madam Pomfrey wanting to shove her wand up my you-know-what and Scorpius Malfoy being an insensitive git, this child in me will never stand a chance, and i'm due to give birth a week before OWL's. Oh well, I still have Albus. I guess. TEEN PREG!
1. Prologue

**If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich, happy, and amazingly clever.**

**Unfortunately one can only dream.**

**One woman who does not have to dream is one JK Rowling who owns all things that you recognize.**

**Anything that seems remotely new is mine**.

_**_**Read and edited on 14/08/14**_ PS, I am a Teen Mother, my eldest son is 7, my girl is 4 my youngest son is 2 and I have one on the way.**_

_**Summary: **Rose Genevra Jean Weasley and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy have no past which just happens to be a pretty eventful past. Whether it be Rose's insistance that they have nothing to do with each other or Scorpius' nagging and hating, no one would have thought that they'd end up having a kid together. And when Rose tries to deal with the fact that she'd be a single mother and Scorpius decides that he's not evil enough not to have anything to do with it, what happens? When you throw a certain male Potter is the mix do you get a surrogate father? it doesn't help when Madam Pomfrey wants to shove her wand up Rose's you-know-what and her father finds being linked to death-eaters hilarity at its finest! And it also doesn't help when people keep having secret meetings in the girls lavatory._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Fuck.

What did I do? What the hell did I do?

This cannot be happening.

This is one of those things when James and Lucy will come out from behind the drapes of the bed and shout "_Got ya!"_ then I'll yell and scream at them, they'll tell me to lighten up then we'll all venture right down to the Grand Hall happy as fucking Larry and joke about it next year.

Yes of course.

I scan the Gryffindor boys dormitory, nope, no one in sight.

Not even a damn mouse in the corner to blame. All I wanted was a damn mouse, scurrying in the corner.

Could I not even have that?

I'll blame that butterfly I just saw out the window; excellent.

No, I can't blame the butterfly, that's what mum calls _"shifting the blame"_

This is all me.

And well, someone else obviously.

I'm growing faint, I need some air!

Some Firewhiskey maybe?

A knife to kill myself?

I drop onto the floor, I'm sitting James' dirty washing but I'm too fucked to care.

I flashback to the night, the night it happened.

"_Come on Rosebud! You have to come, imagine me there on my own!" _cried Albus, I was always a sucker for that boy, we did everything together and whenever we weren't together he made me feel bad_, "they'd skin me alive fo' sho'!" _

"_Al, come on, I've only got three days to spend here with my mum and dad; you should be at home with yours too_!" I argued. I didn't want to get off my comfy couch, I didn't want to leave my comfy home, I sure as hell didn't want to go out_._

He bent down on the couch, straddled me and shook my shoulders_, "Woman! In three days it's going to be September First, you're going to be chained to your desk again, you're going to be bloody studying all day every day! This is the last chance to go out Rose!" _he said. I didn't look up, the shame of me being a hermit all holidays eating away at me. This boy is all up in my face, harassing me.

"_First things, Albus, get out of my personal space," _He stepped off me_, "Thank you, and second, I'm not even good friends with Scorpius!" _

I am friends with him, to an extent, the extent being that Scorpius and Albus are best friends, Albus and I are best friends and Harley Xavier and I were best friends so we were a group.

"_Bullshit!" _he said_, "You and Scorp are mates!" _I nodded_. "Yeah but I didn't think we were close enough for me to go to his party! We're a foursome, you, Scorp, Harley and I but he's on the opposite side to me, if we were standing in a line of friendship, he'd be on one end and I'll be on the other!" _I said.

He shook his head, his hair flew in all directions and it really made me want to attack it with a brush_, "Ok, don't ever say foursome again! Come on Rose, you can bring Harley!" _he said as a bribe. I thought about this.

"_You want me to bring her though! I know you do," _I could see through his scheme, he had a mega crush on Harley, I could tell.

"_Bullshit! I thought it'd be nice if you had her there. And besides, Storm's going to be there…" _Another bribe.

He also knew that I had to go if Storm was going,_ "Storm who?" _I asked. Smooth Rose, real fucking smooth.

"_How many Storm's do you know?" _he asked but I just shrugged_, "Storm Zabini you dick! Lorcan and Lysander are going too, you know you're at the bottom of the chain if the Scamander's are there and you're not" _He said to me, yet again shaking that Afrocentric hair of his_._

"_Oh, him!" _I said like an idiot_. _

He sighed,_ "I didn't want to have to do this, but I will tell James that you're being unsociable and I'll tell Teddy that you haven't left the house since you've been here!" _says Albus, oh hell no_._

"_You wouldn't!" I say, "You're a fucking cheat you know!" I say through my teeth he grins._

"_I might be, but it fucking works a treat doesn't it"_

I read the letter I had just received that morning from Scorpius inviting me to his party, no one knew I was even invited, I wanted to ignore the invitation, but by the looks of things, I couldn't ignore it.

* * *

><p><em>Weasley. <em>

_Y__ou know I wouldn't be writing to you if I had a choice, but alas, I have no choice and I'm writing to you._

_Come to the party._

_Not because I want you there but for old time's sakes._

_Name one time you haven't been to my party._

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

_Scorp._

* * *

><p>Needless to say I turned up at Malfoy Manor and I hated it.<p>

"_Here have another" _I heard, the music was loud, the voices were all blurring into one, and I spilt a shot of Firewhiskey down my top.

I was drunk.

I could see Ashley Parkinson-Krum and her equally bitchy sister, Serena. Serena cried all over Reign Zabini_ "You lying git! You're only here to get with Lesath!" _she spat. But he ignored her and walked away.

Her sister looked just as happy as she did; she had a sour look on her face as she sat with Malfoy, what a happy looking couple. I walked over to them, Malfoy smiled at me, a sort of smile that genuinely looked happy,_ "Rosebud, good to see you mate" _He said he was drunk too.

"_Yeah, make do with the mud blood, she's sure to be better than me!" _Ashley said angrily, he took a quick look at her as she walked away.

"_Fuck her and her psycho antics" _he said to me and told me to sit down, I wasn't going to be the one to deny a seat next to Malfoy.

Apart from the fact I missed the chair all together and landed flat on my arse.

"_I'll take you to bed" _said an equally drunk Albus. We stumbled upstairs to a creepy looking hallway.

"_This must be where Mr and Mrs Malfoy made young Scorpy!" _said Albus_, "Al, that's a fucked thing to say" _I laughed back.

Albus collapsed on the floor_, "Wake me in the morning Rosebud!" _he said in a whisper.

I managed to get into a bed, I don't know whose, I don't know where but it was a bed, and it felt like the best bed ever.

I drifted off; my throbbing head was beating slower than it was before and the room was no longer spinning.

"_This is my bed," _said a voice, a familiar voice but because my head was throbbing I couldn't place it at the time.

_"Fuck off" _I threw my hand out to shoo them away but the person lifted the blanket and hopped in_, "Just jump in the damn bed!" _I say.

The person grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it twice, it was Scorpius; he always does that to me to show that it's him. I turn around and hug him.

"_You're the best, Rose," _he whispered, his lips so close to mine,_ "You never judge me, you don't call me a slimy Malfoy, you deserve a kiss"_

And that's all I can remember, well really, I remember a little bit more.

I remember James crying because he thinks Freesia Longbottom doesn't know he exists.

"_She can't even see me! She walks straight past me!" _he whimpered on my shoulder.

The poor girl just wanted another drink! She'd been talking to him for two hours straight!

I remember Albus stripping in Lucius Malfoy's dining suite.

"_Yeah, you've never seen abs as great as these have you!"_ he screamed at anyone who's listening, one person I know that did listen was Harley.

I remember the next morning Malfoy wasn't even in the bed I woke up in, Albus was however on the floor next to me. I gapped it as soon as I woke up, I didn't even wake Al up; I just left. I felt like a Scarlet woman to put it damned lightly.

I look at the five little sticks I got from the Muggle shop; I had to get five tests because I've heard how unreliable the Muggle tests are, not to mention how unhygienic!

They all said positive.

And to top it off, the Wizarding one I got also said positive. I roll the miniature crystal ball in my hand again and tap it with my wand.

_YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!_ Appears again and makes me feel sick.

Oh wait, no, it being the mid-morning is making me sick. I dive for the toilet and throw up.

Great way to start the day!

I tap the magic test again _YOU'RE HAVING A BABY! _Appears again, and with every tap I make it appears again.

And again

They're all positive.

But I guess they could all be wrong, right?

Right!

Righto then, that's sorted, I'd just have to go visit Madam Pomfrey.

I'd have to ask her why I keep throwing up, I'd have to tell James and Lucy to stop breaking up _Puking Pastels_ and putting them in my food. I'm assuming that's why I'm throwing up.

Of course!

I start hyperventilating again; I lie down on the floor, trying to help my breathing, inhaling and exhaling and all that crap. I need to learn some proper breathing methods.

Why?

Because I'm stupid that's why.

It was only one time; I'd never ever, never used protection before!

I'd had sex all of six times and with three people, Darren Flint, Dion Wood, and now Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

It's not some cliché thing where I lose my virginity one night, I'm inexperienced and then I get pregnant to a guy that I actually love but he doesn't know it.

I have in fact had sex, with more than one guy, I did not randomly fall pregnant, unfortunately I knew we had no protection charms on, and I wasn't on the potion because I didn't need to be, and I am in no way in love with the guy.

I'm Rose Genevra Jean Weasley; I've got a Mum, a Dad and a younger brother.

I'm prefect I'm top in all my subjects I'm beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I have friends, a life, all these things!

I've also made a very big mistake with my friend.

So help me now.

What will happen with school? I couldn't exactly go "_Oh, this is my child, here Professor, you look after it while I just finish this essay, then after that we'll all go to the Great Hall for dinner; sounds good doesn't it Professor!"_

I'd only ever had unprotected sex once!

But the one time, with Scorpius Malfoy, turns into possible baby scare.

Shit.

Double shit!

Malfoy,

It's going to be a Malfoy.

And if someone wasn't trying to barge into the boys dorm right now, that thought about the baby being a Malfoy would have scared me right down to hell.

Hell at the moment doesn't seem so far away anymore.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Selling things to Muggles and Surrogate Fathers_

* * *

><p>"Well, slap me thrice and hand me to my mama!" Al said, I shook my head.<p>

I was crying, but at that sentence I had to laugh, "You're a freak, and don't say that word!" I shivered.

"Which one? Mama?" he said and he grinned. I shivered again.

"Yes that one you git!" I say, "Wait, how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door…"

He shrugs "As if I can't get into a locked door when I want to, you know I'm skilled with a bobby pin!" He exclaims. He slinks onto the pile of dirty washing, I'm sitting on the floor of the dorm, I can't even stand, too scared of collapsing.

I lean back and sigh, I'm lying on the ground now, where I belong, the ground "Al, what am I going to do?" I ask him, which truly is a dumb idea, he'll pipe up something like _"Give it to me!" _or, _"It's alright, he'll become a death eater!" _or "_Sell it to a Muggle."_ brilliant ideas of course!

He bends down so he's looking me directly in the eye, I don't like it, it looks too much like that look Uncle Harry gives people, the _"I'm the boy who lived!" _look, "Bud, you don't have to worry, you have me!" He says.

And I believe him like the git that I am.

But he won't be happy when I tell him who the Dad is, and knowing Albus, he probably doesn't realize the way a baby comes to be is because of a Dad.

He probably thought I conjured it up on my own.

When he finds out the father is his best friend he's going to go so Voldemort on me I'm going to have to kill him, because quite frankly, I'd rather die at my own hands rather than his.

"Fuck Bud, this is big. Massive! Literally," he says, smooth Albus, have a go at calling me fat.

I scowl at him, "Insinuate that I'm fat one more time and I swear to God your title won't be _'the boy who lived'_" I snap at him but he just smiles at me.

"Hah, dad's a git. God, I almost forgot, have you told Storm?" he asks.

Shit, here we go.

"Cause you know, you're going to have to tell him, I doubt he'll be pissed off, you know, after his brother being a pure-blood lover and with his Dad not talking to him anymore, I think he'd be glad to have one decent person to call family, and where better to start off with than your own kid?" he says while picking up on my silence.

How can I tell Storm, my boyfriend, my boyfriend of nine months that I am indeed having a child?

But to Malfoy, the father is Malfoy

It's Malfoy

I feel twitchy now, maybe it's guilt? "Al, I can't tell Storm that it's his."

"Why not?"

Because it's Malfoy's

I'm silent again, "Rose why can't you tell him?"

I feel like the biggest bitch out.

Storm Zabini deserved better than me for multiple reasons.

Storm was the most decent guy I've ever met. He never, ever talks about himself, I don't think I've ever heard him say a bad thing about anyone and because of me; he doesn't talk to his brother.

You see, his older brother, Reign Zabini, is a pure-blood addict, he puts himself so far up there that even the pope bows in his presence.

Storm isn't like that.

Storm has a very strained relationship with his father, his Dad wanted to ship him to Durmstrang when he found out that Storm had spoken to a Muggle.

I liked Storm, he was fucking good to me it was hard not to like him, he's sexy tanned skin made every girl shiver and the way he smiled, like a tiny smile that was only big enough for the person he was smiling at to see, made you feel as though you were the only person that'd ever see it.

Storm Zabini was a God.

Storm and I have only been going out for nine months.

Nine months. God damn it!

And those months had been great, but because we're going out and it's all peachy and what not, it doesn't mean I'm going to marry him, our relationship isn't _serious_, we're merely steady.

Oh god, I sound like Nanna. Since when did I think about steady dates?

Storm Zabini is going to be a problem.

"Rose! Talk to me, Storm, remember?" yes, I just finished thinking about Storm for the past minute.

"I'm getting to that…"

It's Malfoy's

"Rose!" he says sternly, he unfortunately sounds a lot like his father and it's making me nervous.

It's Malfoy's

"Al, you don't know how hard it is to try and remember, drunk, you know!"

Haha, its Malfoy's

"For Merlins sakes woman!"

I look away from him and laugh nervously, "Funny that you should bring Storm up, you know, I was just thinking about that…" I mumble a bit more. I don't know what to say, well I know exactly what to say but I don't want to say it.

I don't want to say its Malfoy's

He looks at me, he can tell I'm stalling, "Stop beating around the fucking bush and tell me!" he says in a whiney tone.

Well here it goes, "Malfoy."

He stares at me, a grin on his face but it's from shock.

"Wait, what about Malfoy? Did you tell him first?"

I snigger, "Yes, I told him first… No! I didn't tell him shit, it's Malfoy's."

I may have to get Madam Pomfrey to come here because neither of us will make it to the Hospital Wing in time; he's obviously going to kill me before killing himself in shock.

Oh wait, he's about to speak, "Hah, I knew you were joking, I knew you couldn't be pregnant, nup, no way in bloody hell. Where's James? You managed to get Scorp to go along with this as well? Damn me! I never get him to go along with pranks," he stands up nervously and brushes off his pants. I remain in the way of the door so he can't get out.

"Oh sit back down you!" I say sternly. He continues to stand and it's making me feel as though I should be standing but I can't. Standing may lead me to look fatter than I already am. Can you be fat at only one week?

"Rose, come on, you're joking right? Because it's not as funny as you think" he snapped, sitting on the pile of clothes again and looking at me like I've just said the most insulting thing to him he's ever heard.

Oh Albus, how I wish I was joking, how I wish that James and Lucy that you so desperately want to jump out from behind the bed would, "Al, I'm serious, I'm pregnant to Malfoy."

He exhales then looks at me, the hand that was once resting on his knee is now clenched and the other gripping to the wall "I'll kill him!" he says.

"Yes, that's it, I'll kill him, I'm sure James and Hugo will help, have you told your brother? Doesn't matter, I will! And Lily will too, I know that, I'm sure Nalin and Fergus will be happy to help too" he mutters to himself, and I know the git isn't talking to me; he's planning it in his head, his crazy little head.

"No Albus! You can't it's not his fault," but I wish it was entirely his fault! "It's mine too!"

He couldn't accept it, "No, no, no, Rose! Don't you see! It's his fault, he took advantage of you! How did this happen?" he certainly didn't take advantage of me, unfortunately I was more than willing, what girl in her right mind wouldn't want Scorpius Malfoy?

"Look, Al I consented to it, and if you must know the dynamics of how it happened, there was a lot of leg spreading and…"

Albus blocked his ears with his fingers, "Stop! I don't want to know about leg spreading, you my dear, have truly got a bloody way with words."

His face screwed up "My best friend Rose!"

I sighed and nodded, "I know Al."

He shakes his head yet again, "Are you sure it's him? I mean, I don't want to sound like I think you're some type of hussy," Hussy? He must have got that word from my dad, "But you know, if you've slept with more than one guy then it might not be his, and I pray to Merlin that it's Storm's. Your _boyfriend's._"

Now it's my turn to shake my head, "I've only had sex six times, and none of those times included Storm, and the last time I had sex with anyone else was ten months ago before I started going out with Storm. I had sex with Malfoy a week ago, and by the looks of things, after this has calmed down, I'm definitely going to have to move to one of those fucking Muggle Nunneries"

Albus gives me a look of disgust, "First, don't say _sex_ I don't want a visual of you and my best mate having _sex_ and second, you can't say '_Sex',_ '_Fucking'_ and '_Nunnery'_ in the same sentence; that's just wrong."

"You're worried because I said '_Sex_', '_Fucking_' and '_Nunnery_' in the same sentence? Merlin Al, you're dumber than I thought!"

He sat there with his head in his hands, "I will kill him, you know that, and James, and Nalin Longbottom and Fergus Finnigan! We all will hell I'll even get the Scamander's on him too!" he said.

I clasped my hand to my mouth. Oh no, no one can know! "Promise me you won't tell a single soul Albus Severus Potter! No one can know yet!" he looked at me, that look that tells me _"I'm not sure Rose"_ I get up on to my knees now; I have to look him in the eye, "Hey, I got an idea, an unbreakable vow! You vow not to tell anyone and I'll be happy and we'll be great!" I say, I don't think he's buying it though. "Al. come on, listen to me, imagine what would happen if you told!" he knows I have a point, he knows exactly what would happen.

Lily would tell James and James would tell Lucy, Nalin, Freesia and Sean.

Freesia would then tell her Dad, Professor Longbottom, who would want to tell my parents but by then would have already found out because James would tell my Mum and Lily would have told my Dad.

Mum will start crying because I may miss out on my OWL's and knows that there would be days where I struggle to study because I'm so sick.

Dad will start crying just because I've had sex.

James will then realize that they don't know it's to Malfoy in which case he'd definitely alert the family of this.

Both Grandad and Dad will cry hysterically.

Mum will see that Dad is crying hysterically, and for a much extended period of time causing her to run away.

Nanna will see Grandad crying so will then move to Muggle London to calm him down, so by now, I've lost four of my twenty-seven family members.

Hugo having lost both Mum and Dad due to my Malfoy baby, has turned into a delinquent and turns to alcohol with James and Albus who couldn't live with the fact that Albus' best friend knocked me up.

Lucy too will suffer because she can no longer get through to James and will end up in hospital because she's lost her mind and is adamant that her best friend and cousin James is now dead.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey will both end up in hospital too after finding out the things their daughter Lucy has done after she confessed while heavily sedated. Molly will go into hiding after the shame of her entire family.

Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, Dominique and Louis have it easy as they will just move to France while all this is going on, they'll act as though they've never heard the name Malfoy or a girl called Rose, but Teddy and Vickie, distraught about leaving me on such bad terms will then offer to adopt said child as they are getting married.

Uncle Charlie, Aunt Regina, CJ and Murelda will fly off on a dragon, never to be seen again, it's that simple.

Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne will write a comedy show about me, about a young girl who gives birth to the devil and never survives; they'll forever be living off the profits.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will too be driven crazy after the loss of their Sons and Lily will have to tend for them.

She'll eventually marry a Muggle and will flee from this world, leaving me stone cold in this very room, spending my life as Moaning Rose, Myrtle's best friend.

And of course Malfoy would go off in some romantic whim and marry Ashley Parkinson-Krum and live happily and magically ever after all while having two perfectly and harmoniously made children, of course, one boy and one girl who have beautiful blonde hair and stunningly bluey grey eyes who have only the best OWL's until the son becomes Minister of Magic and the daughter head of International Relations.

And Storm will end up being the next Voldemort.

Albus sighs with the final realization that, yes, he does in fact know that me being pregnant is going to destroy everything around us and yes, I will be killed and yes, Scorpius is indeed the father and there's nothing we can do about it, "What should we do Rosebud?" he finally asks.

This guy is officially insane; maybe I should book him into Saint Mungo's now? You know, pre order a room, I mean there's what? Thirty six weeks in a pregnancy, thirty five weeks isn't that long to go, and soon he will be drinking a lot of Firewhiskey, I'm doing him a favour.

"Al, this isn't your baby to bloody worry about, it's mine and erm, Malfoy's, you don't have to help me out."

Yet again he's shaking his head, "Hell no Bud, there's no way in fucking hell you're doing this on your own, if anyone's going to be doing this with you it's me!"

"I admire your… courageousness Al, I truly do but honestly I think this maybe something I have to do for myself."

He snorts, "So, you don't think that instead of me doing it, Scorpius should? Look, Rose, I know you're fully capable of doing it, but I swear to bloody Merlin, that there should be someone helping you and if it's not me, it should be Scorpius, no questions asked" Oh god, this boy is more wiser than I give him credit for.

He was right, I should tell Scorpius but I don't want to, what do I say? _"Hey, remember that time we got really drunk, had wild sex then forgot about it? Yes, that time! Well, who would have thought I'd get pregnant! Funny how things turn out aye!"_

"I don't want to tell him" I whisper.

Another snort came from him, "For Merlin's sakes Rose, you have to! You have no bloody choice!"

"You think I haven't thought about that? I'm not thick Albus, I have a plan!" I have a plan? That was news to me. I'm losing my mind.

"What is it then?" He snapped, his arms were folded again, anyone would think he was the one pregnant!

I thought and I thought, "Umm, I'll Avada Kedavra myself." Yes, that's it.

"Oh of course!" he spat, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Don't give me that Al, look, I'll be fine, I won't be lonely, I'll have moaning Myrtle and we'll live together in perfect harmony!" he looked at me in disgust, "I'm losing it aren't I Al" he just nodded.

I was defeated; I had no bloody idea how I was going to tell him, I was seriously considering death over telling him, "What should I say Al? I mean, it's not going to be easy, Malfoy and I aren't really on relationship grounds, at all, ever," he smiled at me and patted my shoulder, "and don't give me that smile! It makes me even more nervous, that's your nervous smile!" he frowned, "That's better!"

"Just go up to him, explain what happened and now you're pregnant!"

"I'm sure he doesn't need an explanation as to what happened, he was the one doing it!" I snap.

Albus gaped, "So it was his fault, that slimy Malfoy git!" he yelled, I had to hush him.

"No! That's not what I'm saying Al! For fucks sakes! And I can't just casually drop the pregnant bomb on him, it can't be that easy!"

"What are you going to do then? '_Knock, knock, Malfoy'_" He said in falsetto, "'_who's there?'_" He said normally, _"'I'm pregnant'_" he said in falsetto again. He was fucking testing my god damned patience.

"First off, I do NOT talk like that! Second, that's not actually a half fucked idea," anything sounded better than telling him in a dark, depressed way that I had originally thought of.

"Rose Genevra Jean Weasley, you are a lost cause," he said. And for once in his life, Albus was right.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before I burst into tears again, oh god, if my father could see me crying right now he'd be severely disappointed in my need to show emotion in front of Al, I could hear him talking now _"Rosebud, don't cry in front of Al, he could use it against you later!"_

Albus' face screwed up and he too started crying, oh for merlin's sakes! "Al, come on, don't cry!" I tried to comfort him which made the kid start blubbering harder.

"Fuck I'm a pansy, my girl cousin who just found out she was pregnant has to bloody comfort me, I'm the worst cousin in the world!" he wailed.

I let him sob a bit longer to get it out of his system then spoke up, "It could have been worse, it could have been James coming to find me and he could have found out" I said.

"Yeah," he stuttered through sobs, "And he would have tried to deal with the baby himself, wouldn't be surprised if he tried to find some clamps and a set of scissors and yank it out because it's the spawn of a Malfoy. I knew Uncle Ron liked him best because James hated Lesath Malfoy," Albus continued to say.

Lesath Malfoy.

Fuck.

His older, eviler sister, maybe I should take up James' offer.

He got down on the floor and hugged me, "I'm sorry Rosebud; I'm just so scared for you."

"Al, this isn't helping me," I snapped.

"Oh right" he said. "How far along are you?" he asked, I don't have to try and calculate it in my head, I've been doing it since the day I started spewing up all over the place."

One and a half weeks" I whisper.

I break down crying again, I hope that this time it doesn't have a chain reaction to Albus.

"Come on Rosie, it's not that bad," he says.

I lose it.

"Not that bad? Not that bloody bad? Albus, this is fucking terrible, I'm pregnant to someone I'm not even that close to, I've never had romantic feelings towards him and I'm sure as hell he's never had any towards me, his fucking father and my father hate each other's guts! Malfoy's not even that smart so I'd hate to think that I'm going to have some dumb git as a child, his sister is out to murder our entire family and last thing she said to me was _"watch out you stupid whore if I ever catch you talking to Reign Zabini again I'll hex you so hard you'll wish you're dead"_ I'm not even seventeen yet! My mum and dad are going to be so fucking disappointed, I don't even know if I'll ever get to finish school, I'm pregnant to someone who's not my boyfriend, I have a boyfriend full stop! I just cheated on my boyfriend and have I mentioned that I'm pregnant to a fucking guy I barely know? Did I tell you that?" I word vomit all over Albus.

He's sitting by me, shock obviously written on his face, he could be a little bit kinder and at least pretend like he's listened to everything I said, "Wait, but after Lesath said that shit to you didn't you slap her in the face and Bat Bogey Hex her?" he said.

"Yes! But so what, she'll still kill me!" I spat at him.

He shakes his head, "Rose, I don't know what you're going to do about Storm, I mean, what you did, it's pretty bad, and you know, he's either going to think it's his, or you're going to have to tell him, but it's not right hiding it. Storm deserves more than that."

"He can't think it's his, we haven't had sex yet" I say.

"Oh, right, well if you are going to pretend it's his, then I suggest you go sleep with him ASAP!" he says smiling.

Oh right, that's great, "That's pathetic advice," I mutter.

He looks like he's thinking now, "No, actually, that might not work. There's a high chance the kid will come out with blonde hair and albino skin," he says.

"Or red hair. Oh shit, look at me, now I'm actually thinking about what it'll look like!" I cry

"Do you like Storm?" he asks, I don't know how to answer so I stay silent for a bit.

I nod, "Of course I do."

He looks up at me, to see if I'm lying, "Then why would you do this? I mean, you pass up the chance to spend time with him so you can help all of us out, whenever things get too erm, serious, you always tell him that you're not ready, I mean, even when Malfoy calls for you to give him your notes and you're with Storm you hurry to help him, yet that time that Storm asked you for your notes for charms you said you didn't like to help people cheat."

Why oh why was this boy so observant? Why oh why did I believe him to be as daft as James?

"Yeah, well if I didn't help Malfoy out with his work I'd never hear the end of it from you! And the reason why I always choose you lot over Storm was because I'd be left out on the street with nothing but the clothes on my back and the Muggle money I have saved from you're money collection!"

Albus' face screws up, "You stole the Muggle money!"

"That's beside the point! Look, Al, I know I'm a lousy girlfriend, but if I'm going to be a Mum, then the last thing on my mind is how much time I spend on you and the rest of the family, the last thing on my mind is how I let Malfoy cheat off my answers!" I snap at him.

"Wait, by the sounds of things you're keeping the baby," he said, his eyes lit up and he smiled, well, if he loves the idea so much, he can keep the damn baby and marry Malfoy, but did he honestly think I was going to kill an innocent life? I was the reason it's here, I have to keep it.

"You are very, very thick sometimes Al, I seriously believe your mum dropped you straight onto your head then when she went to pick you up fumbled a bit and kicked you as well, seriously," I say.

"Well, I just think that maybe you're confused about the Malfoy-Zabini thing."

I was not in any way confused. I like my boyfriend, I do not like Malfoy in any way other than a boy who is sometimes alright and most of time annoying, and I was in deep, deep shit.

He continues to smile, "Bud! You're going to be a mum!"

Well whiptey-do! Let's call everyone to the Great Hall and celebrate! "No fucking shit Sherlock, I'm going to be a mother, and if you refer to me as "_Mum_" don't be surprised if Jesus is staring at you next time you wake up," I snap. But he hugs me happily and smiles at me.

"You and I, we're going to have to think of names!" he said excitedly.

"Good god Al, you're not the father!" I snap at him, but I have to smile. He's always looking at the bloody bright side of life.

"Yeah, but Rose, it sounds as though I'm going to be the closest thing to a Dad it's gonna bloody get because you're too caught up in _'I don't want to tell Malfoy, I don't know if Malfoy is good enough, blah blah blah!'_" he says in falsetto, and now I'm seriously starting to believe that maybe I do sound like that, "Well I'm sorry to be blunt Bud, but I think you know Scorp a bit more than you lead on, I know that you guys used to exchange letters through the holiday!" Oh shit, he got me.

"Yes, as _friends_ Al, not as anything else."

"Well, _friends_ can turn into _more-than-friends!_" he replies. His face goes serious, "Not only are you not telling the father, but you're not telling your boyfriend."

"For fucks sakes Al! he's going to hate me for life, he's going to dump me! He's going to tell everyone how much of a god damn cheater I am!" I yell at him.

"Rose, he's going to find out any way! How are you going to explain your stomach? "_Oh, those pumpkin pasties are great!"_"

I snort, "Look, Al, I deal with it in my own way" I hadn't thought of that way yet, but I was so close.

As close as England was to Egypt.

He looks at me as the steam pours out my ears, "So, since you're so stuck on not telling him, let's get to names, I was thinking, for a girl of course Albusher," help me now.

"It sounds like Ambusher!" I yell at him, I cannot believe I'm having this conversation; the child isn't even a child yet!

He laughs, "Ok, you're right, but definitely Albus for a boy"

My red eyes open wide, "Erm, ok, I'll think about that," I tell him.

He looks at me with encouragement, "Come on, your turn" But I'm too tired to do this, I'm hungry but I feel sick and I don't want to think of me pregnant anymore, I want to go to class.

"Shouldn't you be in class Al?" I ask him, we've been stuck in the Gryffindor boys dorm for an hour now, even though the entire tower is out of bounds for the day for maintenance, even though we could easily go and sit in the middle of the room and no one would suspect a thing.

But instead we're two people crammed into a one meter by two meter gap between two beds. I've been sitting in here for two hours.

He pulled out a pumpkin pasty out of his robe, it wasn't even wrapped in anything, it was just roaming free in his pocket along with various things, condoms were in fact something he carried around often, something that I should have used, or the potion, or maybe I should just not had sex at all. That would have been great, "Well, I had potions this morning-as you very well know- but since you weren't there, I came looking for you, I have rounds this period, but I'm patrolling the corridor where first year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's have charms, so you can imagine that would be a hype of excitement and trouble!" he said sarcastically.

Shit.

Double shit,

"Oh my God, I have rounds right now!" I yell, I get up, grab my bag, and my robes, I chuck the used tests in a plastic bag I had prepared and shove them deep into my bag, underneath all of my things so there's no chance of them getting out. I grab Albus by the hand and yank him up too, "Fuck me, I've got rounds for Slytherin and Gryffindor first years out in Herbology!" I tell him, oh the problems of a prefect.

"I don't want to fuck you, but maybe you should ask Scorp," he whispers, I hear him of course so I slap him upside the head.

"Ouch!" he says as he rubs his head.

We're racing through the Great Hall now, he takes off to the left; I take off to the right, just my luck to be left with the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's, if I had an easier bunch of kids like Al then I wouldn't even have to turn up, but knowing this lot they're going to end up in a massive war of mandrakes being thrown everywhere.

As I'm running I notice my lace is undone, I briefly worry about it and then realise I truly don't care, I just hope that the last prefect covered for me, I'd come up with some lame arse excuse to why I was late.

Bang!

My head hits someone's chest.

"Bloody hell, watch out where you're bloody going or I'll take points off you next time!" He says,

He says.

Hands go on to my shoulders and one of them gives my shoulder two squeezes

It's him.

I look up and I probably look like a fish with my eyes and mouth open the way they are.

Awkward.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hi everyone, just doing some maintenance around here so I'm editing and updating this story as I read back and it's all so horrible to read.

Read and edited 14/08/14

-Cara xx

**Here's a preview:**

_She comes out with her wand pointing at me and I look at her like she's crazy, "I can't have Albus in here, not if you're going to shove that wand up my, you-know-what"_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Tiny bodies and Heart Beats_

* * *

><p>So, it's coming up six years that I've known one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.<p>

Or Malfoy as I so affectionately call him

And in the six years that I've known him, I admit, I have picked up on a few things.

He's rude, he's selfish, he loves himself a lot, he is quite the ladies' man, he's not the brightest wand tip in the room, he's sly, he swears more than me - and I swear a lot - but my dad swears like a sailor on judgement day, he talks about sex during supper time, when he doesn't get his way he sulks, he uses his so called charm to get with every girl in the school, he puts himself above everyone else and God so help me if anyone gets in his way.

So as I find myself standing in front of _Malfoy_, his face rippling with anger at first then irritation into confusion then breaking into an awkward smile, I do not know what to say.

His look of irritation reminds me of our first year.

_I got up, I had to go and see Al, being in separate houses wasn't doing me any good and whether I wanted to accept it or not, I missed him, and because Albus had the guts to tell me that he missed me too, he gave me the password to the Slytherin common room._

_I knew it would come in handy._

_Of course mum had let it slip that guys couldn't get into girls dorms, but girls could get into boys dorms. Bless my mother and trusting ways, bless her in thinking I'd never go into a boy's room._

_How wrong she was, because I did enjoy visiting my friends in other houses, it was just by chance that I didn't really get along with girls. _

_I sneak up to the second year boys' dorm, I look for James,_

_No, correction, I look for his cloak._

_I creep in, take it, and before I know it I'm on a trip to the Slytherin Dungeons._

_I make my way to their portrait, whisper the password and I'm in their common room._

_I walk stealthily up the stairs; if there was anything I learnt from Uncle Harry, it was stealth and how to sneak around. That man was worth his weight in gold._

_I eventually find second year boys' dorm, I get in there._

_"Al?" I whisper, looking for him._

_I eventually find his mass of messy hair that would shock even my mum, "What the hell are you doing in here Rose?" he snaps at me looking around._

_I'm homesick, I miss my friend, I want you to be in bloody Gryffindor and if I can't get that, I want to be in Slytherin, I want to just be with my bloody cousin so I have someone to put my mind off being without our family for most of the year for the next seven years!, "Just thought I'd sneak out for the bloody thrill of it!" I say instead, "That's why you gave me the password wasn't it?" I ask._

_He sighed and it didn't sound good, "Look, Bud, I know I gave it to you but now I have friends and they'll pick on me if I keep having to drag you around!" he said._

_That was it, the floods came pouring; I thought my cousin didn't want me as a friend anymore._

_Needless to say I burst out of their dorm like I'd catch a disease._

_"What are you doing here?" asked a boy, I'd forgotten to put the cloak back on and I couldn't put it on in front of him or James would have slapped me into next week._

_"I erm, got lost," I said, because that was so believable._

_He looked as though he believed me; Scorpius Malfoy really was dumb, "Oh ok," he paused for a bit, "Wait! You can't get lost in the Slytherin Common room; you have to know the password to get in here! You stupid Weasley!" he said, "Wait until I tell the teachers!" he said while grinning, oh no he did not just insult my family._

_I grinned back at him, "Yes, and I'll tell them how you left a paper with the password written on it lying around, Malfoy!" I snapped back, he did in fact have a paper with the password written on it._

_I turned to walk away, tears coming back because I was thinking of stupid Albus with his stupid Slytherin friends._

_"Wait, where are you going?" God, this boy was thick, it was the middle of the night; I had to go back to bed._

_"Nowhere!" I said, the tears choking me up, great now he'd know I was crying._

_He snorted, "God woman, I know there's no chance of you and I ever being friends, but you don't have to fucking cry about it," oh, he had jokes._

_"I'd never cry about you Malfoy," I snap, by now I was already down the corridor, I was nowhere near the Slytherin dungeons, yet this boy was following me._

_"Get yourself together Weasley, I can't let you keep fucking crying!" he said, it was hard to believe that this eleven year old boy's parents let him swear like that._

_He was annoying me, following me, standing directly behind me as I bustled back towards the Gryffindor Towers, "What is it you want Malfoy!" I screech. I heard footsteps coming towards us from the opposite direction, "Shit!" I say. Malfoy laughed at me, great, another thing to set me off._

_"So you do swear, didn't think your goody good self was capable of it," he says as I throw the cloak over us, "Hey! What the fuck is this?"_

_"It's an invisibility cloak and unless you want detention because we get bloody caught, be grateful that your under it!" I hiss at him._

_I should have just chucked it over myself and run off, I should have left him standing out in the cold in his pyjamas which were by the way, ridiculous Ballycastle Bats pyjamas with tiny moving bats all over them, but unfortunately I was dumb and I didn't._

_"You know Weasley, I still don't know why you were crying," he says, humour laced all through that slimy voice of his._

_"And you'll continue not to Malfoy", I hiss at him._

_I find the library door and open it quietly, we'd have to hide in here until I was sure there was no one doing rounds out in the corridors, and we take a seat and keep the cloak on._

_"Want to do some last minute studying do you, of course, you think you're so bloody clever don't you," he laughs, so much laughing._

_I was starting to get really pissed off, but I couldn't do anything, Al had upset me so much I couldn't even pull out my wand to hex this guy._

_Here came the tears again. And in front of Malfoy! Dad was going to kill me._

_He looks up at me, shock was written on his face, "Look, Weasley, I didn't mean it, I was joking."_

_I just shook my head, it was now a mixture of Albus and Malfoy making me cry, Al because he abandoned me when I was homesick and Malfoy because I was so damn embarrassed about crying in front of him._

_"Rose, hey, I even like your cousin, Al, he's a good fucking guy, funny you know, look, I don't hate you," he said. He didn't hate me? Why was he following me around and trying to annoy the witch out of me?_

_"I appreciate it Malfoy, but you're an annoying git," I blubber through the tears._

_He looked into my eyes, he had some type of weird look that didn't match his face at all, was it concern?_

_"You're not that flash either Weasley, but seriously, what's wrong? I'm trying my damn best to act as though I care so you can tell me."_

_I look at him; he wasn't too bad; I guess, "Homesick that's all."_

_He nods, "Yeah, I know how you feel."_

_I couldn't believe it, "I heard that you're Dad makes you recite the unforgivable curses and taught you how to conjure the dark mark," I said, it was true, a girl in Hufflepuff told me, how could you possibly miss a home that made you do that?_

_He snorted, "Yeah and I heard that your entire family sleep in one room and pray to a phoenix that lives in McGonagall's office but I don't believe it."_

_I had to laugh, "I guess you're right. Bloody hell, sitting under a cloak with a Malfoy, that's enough to make my dad start crying."_

_He reached out and patted my hand, "I won't tell anyone if you don't tell."_

_I snort, "As if I'd want to tell anyone I was with you, I'd bloody chuck myself over the Astronomy Tower." _

_He laughed at that, it wasn't an evil chuckle it was real, "You know what Weasley; I like the way you think," he reached over and hugged me, "Now, pip pip, throw an insult at me then I'll return one, this happy shit's not doing well with the old heart you know," he says as he touches my shoulder awkwardly and squeezes it twice._

That was the first time he made me smile.

When I came back to reality I struggled to find something to say, without telling him he'd ruined my life.

"Erm, sorry about that; Hi Malfoy, I'm taking over you? That's excellent, you know it's hard trying to keep those Gryffindor's and Slytherin's off their backs…" wasn't that the truth only a week ago. I'm babbling on and I can see he's loosening his tie.

"How've you been Weasley, fuck it's still hot isn't it, well bloody hell look at the time, better be getting in, I know Ashley can't handle being away from me too long," then he walks away. Maybe saunters is a better word. The mention of Krum-Parkinson's name makes my heart tickle with happiness, the fucking bitch that she is.

Malfoy isn't wearing a watch.

Well that was great, a nice awkward reunion after a passionate night of lust, or so I like to believe, I'd rather steer away from the word mistake at the moment.

"Rosebud, thank god you're here!" Cries Neville, or Professor Longbottom as I have to call him while I'm at school, I blush "Professor, don't call me Rosebud!" I say.

"Oh right, sorry Miss Weasley," He laughs away.

"GIVE ME THAT MANDRAKE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I hear a young Gryffindor yell at a Slytherin kid.

"CALL ME A STUPID IDIOT AGAIN YOU TWAT AND I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Says the Slytherin in return.

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN LEARNT HEXES YET YOU SLIMEY SNAKE!" and that's it, they're rolling around on the floor, a similar scenario that usually happens between James and Albus, or Albus and Hugo, or Albus and Louis, or anyone really.

I sigh and look at Neville, he's happily ignoring them and pottering away with his mandrakes, still teaching the few students who are interested, or at least pretending to be interested in hopes that they won't get any more points taken off their houses.

I don't care that they're fighting, but if word got out that I wasn't doing my job, that is, keeping first and second years out of trouble while in classes, then I'd get in shit, so I bend down and grab both kids by their ears.

In Neville's class, he lets me discipline children however I see fit.

I drag them outside and can hear a series of '_ouch's_' and '_hisses'_ coming from these two boys, they haven't seen ouch yet, wait till they try pushing a watermelon out of a tiny, tiny hole.

"What was that for Rose?" asked the boy from Gryffindor, I wish I knew his name; actually, I didn't give two flaming flying wands to be honest.

"Wait till my father hears about this!" Says the Slytherin, oh young Slytherin, yet again you have some weird fascination with your father, just like the rest.

"Wait till Slughorn hears about the fifty points off Slytherin I'll take!" I snap back.

I sigh, maybe I'm over reacting, but my stomach is queasy again and I'm struggling to hold it in.

"Look, I'm sick, I'm agro and I'm not fucking with you!" I whisper, these two kids look like they want to run back inside and hide under the tables, I shouldn't have sworn, but I did and I don't care.

"I hear one more thing from you two, if I see one more flying mandrake, if I see one more of you grabbing mandrakes from each other, if I see any mandrake's levitating when it shouldn't so Merlin help me, I'll bloody singe both your eyebrows off and you'll have no one to blame but yourselves you got it!" I snap, they nod up and down ridiculously fast.

This was the last thing I wanted to be doing after the brief and awkward chat I had with Malfoy, I didn't know how to feel, I don't know what to say, and I didn't realize that things were that awkward, they hadn't been that awkward before had they?

My stomach is heaving by now, I can feel my food, or lack of, rising up my throat and out of my mouth.

These kids are staring at me in horror.

"Sir, Sir!" They call out to Neville. He rushes to my side.

God damn you Malfoy!

God damn you walking into me!

God damn you for being so freaking awkward!

"Rose, what's wrong? Oh you threw up, I can see, I'm standing right in it," said Neville as he stepped out and cleaned it with his wand.

"I'm fine!" I snap, I need to brush my teeth, have a shower, find Slughorn and make an excuse as to why Albus and I weren't at Potions this morning.

"Maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfrey?" he suggests.

I think about this, "NO!" I yell, I realize that if she checks anything to do with my stomach she may feel it, sense it, I don't fucking know, but she'll find out, and she can't find out if Neville is in the room!

"No? Ok then, but you can't be still doing rounds, or classes, you just spewed up, and if your father found out…" Oh I see, he was worried that dad would hex him or something. I had to think fast, true, I didn't want to have to go to classes today, everything being what it is was hurting my brain, and I wanted to go back to the common room and just chill.

Chill

Freeze maybe?

Freeze myself in a lake so I could never be found again?

Perfect!

I Look at Neville who seems extremely nervous, must be thinking too much about dad, "Uh, I think I have a mild case of food poisoning, yes, that's it, so I'll just go up to the common room," I say, he believed me, well it is the truth, partially and with him being the Head of House, he doesn't mind.

Upstairs and downstairs and through corridors and all over the place trying to avoid Scorpius Malfoy at all costs, if I saw him again I probably would have made up some crappy story about Nargles or some shit just to avoid having to talk about anything at all.

I get to the fat lady, mutter the password, she makes a sly remark about how I look terrible and then stumble through the door.

"Lucy, you do realize this is our last year don't you? We have to go out in a bigger and better bang than Fred and Roxie! God damn it woman, use your brains!" James snapped at Lucy.

Lucy was now standing over James and was yelling, "James, you are my cousin but that doesn't mean I won't hex you when necessary, and your feeble attempts at trying to woo Freesia are not working!"

"I'm not trying to woo Freesia," he said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on rounds aren't you?" he asked me. He shoved his face with a pasty that he pulled out of his pocket. For fuck sakes don't these boys walk around with normal things in their pockets?

"I'm supposed to but I haven't been feeling well," I say honestly, good work, honesty is the best policy!

He pretends as though he cares for a bit then asks me, "I don't seem like I have the hots for Freesia Longbottom do I? I mean, 'cause I totally don't, she's too goody good for me, and I'm totally not good!" he mumbles on, it's common knowledge that he does indeed have the "hots" for Freesia.

"No!" I lie for him, just to make him feel like he's doing a good job at hiding it.

"Good, 'cause I don't," he says.

"Hello all!" Says Teddy, with him working at the school and all, it's pretty good, he helps us out with school work and keeps us entertained, not to mention keeps Hagrid at bay and happy.

Teddy's a great guy.

Real swell.

"How did you get in here?" Asks James, he should know by now that Teddy knows the password, dumb git.

"Flew through the window," Teddy replies.

James, to my dismay, actually considers this concept then replies with an "Oh"

This easy conversation is doing me good, I haven't really been dwelling on the whole "Baby thing" because James' stupidity is too interesting to ignore.

"Well don't you look like death warmed up! You look like Victoire a few weeks back!" and he laughs, because he thought he cracked an amazing joke, because he knows we all know how sick she was when she found out she was pregnant, she got really sick, so he compared my "illness" to her pregnancy.

"Haha, funny" I whisper.

"Charlie Junior and Sahara are pregnant too! Can you believe it; they're due the following month after Vickie and I!" says Teddy.

"Oh my fucking God? Really? CJ and Sahara? I wouldn't be surprised if they gave birth to a dragon!" Said James, this was seriously getting to me, why all the babies all of a sudden? Why? Was there some type of fever that went around?

"Who next? Hugo and some other girl?" Teddy joked, how about his sister? Didn't think of that did you Teddy!

"Hey you're quiet Bud, what's up?" Teddy says and it's pissing me off.

"Back off Teddy! I'm not in the mood!" I snap at him, he gives a look to James as if to say _"What's her problem?" _James just shrugs.

Teddy's hair turns from blue to red, his concerned hair colour, "You don't have to worry about me Teddy, I'm fine!" I say and I stand up to leave.

"Rose Genevra Jean Weasley! I have seriously been looking all over the damn place for you! Oh! Teddy, what a pleasant surprise!" Pipes Harley Marlene Xavier, best friend and confidant also first class Barbie doll

Her hair so shiny blonde, her skin ever so lightly tanned.

"I've been erm, sick" I say quietly. She stares at me with those brown eyes and make me want to confess everything, damn her!

"You have not! What's wrong?" she asks then she pushes me upstairs to our dorm.

She slams the door and looks at me, I'm sitting on my bed, legs crossed, head up and smiling, "Spill" she says.

"I'm sick!" I tell her, it's not lying.

"No you're not! Does this have anything to do with Storm? Because I saw him with Loretta Dews…"

"No! It's nothing to do with him; I'm just sick, wait?" Did she just say Storm was with a girl? "Loretta? Why? She's not even that fucking pretty!" I snap, I don't have the right to be angry at Storm being with another girl—talking—at least he wasn't getting her pregnant

"I know! That's what I was thinking, crazy ugly Ravenclaw bitch!" she says.

Somebody knocks on the door, thank Jesus, I may be saved.

"Keep the hell out, I'm talking!" Yells Harley, "Unless it's Albus, I really don't need anyone disturbing you." T

hat can mean one of two things, either Albus is the only one she knows can get through to me, or, She wants to see Al and keep him all too herself, only leaving the dorm when totally necessary and living off food that I bring from dinner every night.

"Harley, this is my room too!" Says Jackie-Q

Jackie-Questulyn Thomas, also beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and amazingly nice friend.

I can hear her knock again, "Please Harley, I just need to get my notes," she begs, if it was me I'd storm right on in here and grab my shit, shouldn't have to wait to be allowed into my own room.

"Ok Jackie! But be quick, Rose is sick!" snaps Harley as she gets up and yanks the door open, she looks severely pissed off and Jackie looks worried.

"Oh no Rose, what's wrong? She asks, feeling my head and looking at me, for fucks sakes you'd think I was dying.

I wish I was dying; it'd save my parents the trouble.

"Jackie, seriously, I'm fine. Just a bit of throwing up, nothing to be concerned about, so go on with your lives and let me suffer in silence" I say, Harley rolls her eyes.

"Do you want me to go and get Zabini? He was asking where you were since you didn't meet him after rounds" Jackie-Q explains, "More than I can say for Lorcan," she mutters

"Oh please, Rose," starts Harley, "This whole _'I'm depressed' _thing has to come from something else, and Jackie, sweetie, listen to me when I say this, Lorcan is a lost piece of nothing who can barely tie his laces because Nargles have infiltrated his head!" she says, and even I do take offence to that because Lorcan is a great guy!

I can hear a scream come through the Dorm, "Oh! Albus is here!" Says Harley, next time I want to get rid of her I'll just yell out to Albus.

"What are you doing in here?" Spat James at his brother, Al just rolled his eyes, if Al had a Knut for every time he, Scorpius, Storm and Lorcan were in the Gryffindor common room, he'd be a very, very, rich, rich man. Those three spent more time in here than they did their own Dorm.

Albus cast me a look, I could tell what it meant, it meant _"I'll talk to you later"_ but I wasn't in the mood, definitely not, nope, no way!

"How are you bud?" asked Lorcan, he blushed and looked down, he didn't talk too much rubbish like his brother and he was clever, not to mention a genuinely nice guy. But not even that could save him from the glares Jackie was shooting us right now.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

He laughed at me, "This is bloody formal isn't it, our conversation that is." I laughed too, it was and I'm anything but formal.

"You know, all you have to do is apologize and she'll forgive you," I say. He looks sad.

He starts stuttering, "I didn't mean to do it, I just got caught up with Lysander and Mum; Mum said that she thought that dirkywrengers may have gotten into my trunk when I was at home over the holidays, so she made me clean out my trunk, and you know Lysander, he's not capable of checking his own trunk so I had to do his too, before you know it, it was after lunch and I couldn't meet her."

Oh the worries of sixth year students.

I wish all I had to worry about was dirkywrengers in my trunk and missing lunch dates with my partner.

No, no, now I had to worry about vomiting, swelling stomachs and being forever reminded of the douchebag my child will be calling "_Father_"

"You playing the game next week? I heard that Gryffindor have a good team coming up this year, with you and Jackie as beaters, you got James in as seeker, who else?" He asked.

Fuck, I didn't even think about Quidditch after all this; I can't keep playing for much longer!

"Uh, erm, Lucy's the chaser, and your brother, Lily is chaser too, and Louis is the keeper" I say nervously, he gives me a strange look.

"You ok Rose?" but this sets me off.

"Of course I'm bloody ok, I can't even go through the day without every Tom, Dick and Harry assuming there's something wrong with me? Can't I just have an off day once in a fucking while? Is that too much for everyone?" I yell. By now three first years have scurried up the steps to their rooms, a second year girl looks as though she's going to start crying, two third year boys are whispering _"We have a freak as our prefect" _a fourth year boy starts laughing, Lily, Lysander and some other fifth year girl are staring at me in shock and Albus barges up to me with Harley looking upset as he walks away from her.

Then I see _him_.

_He's_ looking at me, his face looks concerned; why would he be concerned? He's probably scared that if I screamed any louder I could damage his ear drums and in turn would ruin his chances of him being able to hear every girl swoon over him.

"What's your problem Malfoy? Stop staring or I'll rip your eyeballs out! Get back to your own house!" James says to him, Lorcan then hurries off after he's listened to James snap; "I wasn't talking about you Lorcan, you're welcome in here." Lorcan escapes anyways.

Malfoy just sits there, "I'd be less fucking concerned about me and a bit more concerned about your cousin if I were you, Potter" the boy speaks the truth for once, and James is stuck.

"Shut up," he mumbles.

Malfoy snaps out of his trance and then looks back at James, "Ready for the big game next week Potter?" James snarled; last time we played Slytherin Malfoy knocked James out.

"I'll get you Malfoy, you bloody wait."

"I cannot fucking wait James," Malfoy smiles and stands up to leave, "I'll see you back in the common room Al," he says.

Al shrugs and turns to me, "You don't know how hard it is to not rip Malfoy's head off," he says, I laugh.

"You call him Malfoy now? What happened to _Scorp,_" I ask.

Al hisses, this hatred towards his best friend isn't going to last long.

"Rose! God, believe it or not it is actually a struggle to do this!" Oh, how I do believe you Al.

Al and I sit on the couch, I can tell he wants to talk to me but I fill the opportunities for him to talk with random spasms of laughing at people around us.

"There you are Rose! How are you doing?" Says Storm Zabini.

"Oh hell, what do I do?" Albus whispers, his face glowing red and his body sinking further in to the couch, "I wish the couch could just eat me up I'm so nervous," he says.

"Oh pull yourself together Al, you don't have to worry," I spit at him.

I get up off the couch and walk up to Storm, "I'm sorry, I haven't been feeling well," I say as I put my arms around him and hug him. His cologne so strong it's piercing my nose.

He sighs into my hair; "I heard, I had to hear from Malfoy that you weren't looking to flash, though to me you look perfect," he kisses my cheek and sits down next to me, pulling out his homework.

Even after all these months, hugging and kissing Storm felt strange, a bit strained and at some times for show.

Not that I didn't like it, who doesn't like a good snog to get the blood boiling.

Seems to me I must enjoy more than a good snog when I'm drunk though.

He starts handing me notes, "You didn't miss much Rosie, charms was dull of course—not that Professor Darwin is a bad teacher—but sometimes he can bore me," see, not even when he's bored out of his fucking brain by a teacher who's lessons are worse than a Muggle sermon, can he say anything bad.

He smiles up at me, "Thanks for the notes Storm," I mutter, he looks at me concerned.

"Hey, you really are under the weather aren't you? What's wrong?" he says while getting up, moving me, sitting down in my arm chair then placing me on his lap.

"Oh no, don't you fucking start snogging in front of me," James snaps.

Al shifts uneasily in his chair and looks like the Potions book he's reading just happens to be the greatest thing he's ever seen.

Storm laughs, "Oh come on guys, you've seen worse," he grins at them.

"Yeah well if you knew," Albus mutters, I hear him, and thank Merlin Storm doesn't have the hearing of spider man because he continues like normal.

His hands start rubbing my arms and I relax.

I ended up with this really great guy and I repay him with getting pregnant to his mate. Swell.

"I've got to go, I told Malfoy I'd visit him in the Slytherin common room, said he wanted to have a butter beer or something," he said while moving me off his lap and kissing me again.

"Bye," I mutter.

Storm smiles and waves back, "Bye, I'll be back in a half hour"

I use this time to leave the common room.

I walk towards the portrait hole to leave the room, I decided on a whim to go up to the Hospital Wing and get checked out, maybe those tests are wrong, I'm pretty sure they are, and if she says they're not, I'll just get her to pinch me hard and wake me up.

Living in a nightmare isn't as great as I once thought it might be.

"Hey—where are you going?" Albus says as he follows me.

"Don't think that you're going to be able to get back in Al! I'm changing the bloody password, you can tell Malfoy too!" James shouts after us.

"Retard," Al mutters.

I hurry up the stairs, trying to lose my cousin, I don't really want him there, when I go to get checked, I have no idea what she's going to do to me, she might try shove a wand up there!

"Oh! I see what you're doing! You're going to get checked, just to see if it's true aren't you?" He asks, rather loud if I must say so myself.

I spin around to look at him and give him my dirtiest look, "Not. So. Fucking. Loud. Albus!" I say through my teeth. He steps away.

"I'm coming in!" he says.

"No you're not, go back to Malfoy!" I say back.

I open the door and walk in and see Madam Pomfrey, I hear the door behind me open and close again, "Al, go! I don't want you here!" I say.

"Don't make so much noise, there are people sleeping you know!" Says the mediwitch.

"See Al, you're making me talk loud in a quiet place, now leave!" I say, he snorts.

"Great excuse Rose, really," he laughs.

Knowing that I can't get rid of him, I go up to Madam Pomfrey who's bustling around with some old notes at her desk, "Erm, I need to have a test" I say.

She looks at me, confused, "Umm, testing is done with Professors, not me miss," she says. I shake my head, this woman is dumb.

I open my mouth to talk but Al butts in, "No, like a scan to see if she's pregnant," he whispers.

She then laughs, "A joke right? You Potter-Weasley's love to joke!" she says, "But unfortunately the Hospital Wing is no place to joke, once had your Uncle George and the late young Fred come in not much younger than you two saying that they had wizards Leprosy, makes you start shrinking… "

I sigh and elbow Al hard in the ribs, "Ouch, what was that for?" he asks out loud.

"I'm serious, I think I may be pregnant" I say quietly. She sees the truth in my eyes I think because her face grows pale.

"Well, it's not the first time I've seen this" she says getting up out of her chair and pacing the office.

"It's not?" I say, I don't believe her, I'm definitely the only person to ever fuck up this bad at Hogwarts, there can't possibly be anyone as worse off as me. Ever.

"Oh heavens no! if I had a sickle for every teen pregnancy I'd be rich. I don't think you realize how long I've been working here! Run along to the bed there!" she points a bed outside her office and Al and I go out to vacate it.

Al turns to whisper at me, "I bet she's been working here for about one hundred years."

"I've been working here long enough to know when someone's whispering behind my back! Eighty-five years to be exact."

I go and lie down on the bed, it's ridiculously comfortable and I don't know what to expect, an _"Oh no, there's no baby in there, it was all one big misunderstanding" _would go down nice.

She comes out with her wand pointing at me and I look at her like she's crazy, "I can't have Albus in here, not if you're going to shove that wand up my, you-know-what," I say with blazing cheeks.

Al looks like he's gone three shades of red and stands up but she laughs and pushes him back into the chair, "Heaven's my girl, I wouldn't be doing that, I would've thought you'd had enough of wands going up your, you-know-what by now!" she says.

Albus breaks into a roar of laughter and it's my time to go three shades of red.

I'm glad some people are getting a bit of fun out of my fucking terror.

"Ready?" she asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" says Albus; once again he seems like the one who is pregnant.

She taps my stomach three times and a hologram appears floating just above my stomach, she moves the wand above my stomach, as if searching for something.

"Ah," she says and the hologram that was once just a circle with blue blurry fuzz in it has turned into a circle with a ball like thing inside it.

"What we need now is, oh!" she tapped my stomach again and then the room filled with the sound of a beating heart.

Albus grabbed my hand, his mouth forming and O shape and he squeezed my hand.

"Bloody hell, that's a heartbeat, and that's a tiny body!" He says loudly.

"It would seem that you really are pregnant there Miss Weasley, Congrats!" says the old woman.

Fuck My Life.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span>**** Note**: Read and edited on 14/08/14 - Cara**  
><strong>

**Here's your preview: **

_Yet again Al is offended, "Excuse me! But I was pretty sure I hit the nail on the head when I said that boys have a tendency to push food out of their mother's mouths with their feet, that's why Bud is sick!"_


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors note: Please review as it gives me reason to continue, if you have anything you disagree with, type away, anything you want to see, type away, if you would just like to give me a note of encouragement, yet again, type away. And I promise to reply **

Chapter three

Awkward conversations and Eating disorders

So, I've decided that I am, in fact, in a very real realm of what I call nightmare.

I seem to have fallen in to a very, very, fucked up deep sleep and I can't wake up.

The dreams include thinking that I'm pregnant,

Albus knowing and seeming to want to fill the place as father,

Actually getting a scan and Madam Pomfrey confirming supposed pregnancy,

And last and also worst part of it, the father being one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

I nearly vomit, Merlin these are hard times.

"Bud, are you ok?" Asks Lily, "You look a little ill"

Fuck, I'm wake!

I sit there nervously; I see that not only is Lily looking at me but Lysander, James, Freesia, Sean, Harley and Jackie.

"Ye look like ye've seen a ghost" says Sean in his annoying Irish accent.

"I've erm, still got that stomach bug, I've been running in and out of the fucking toilet like I've just eaten Moroccan food!" I say as my cover, Freesia gives me a look like she's just had a visual of me on the toilet and Harley sighs with distaste.

"Classy Bud, just classy" says Lily, "You've been eating Moroccan?" Says James, Freesia smiles at him.

"Figure of speech James" she tells him, "Oh!" he says and starts nodding, "Then in that case, I must have been eating Moroccan too!"

Great, now my cousin is telling us about his problems in the toilet.

James once again winks at Freesia and she blushes, Harley caught them because she looks from me to them with an expression that loudly says "_what the hell was that"_ James sees that we both saw then opens his trap.

Oh no.

James has a bad case of wanting to cover things up when he's been caught out, any second now he'll say something he may regret.

Here he goes

"So, the girl from Hufflepuff came up to me last night, was going great," He starts, Freesia who almost always has a coy smile on her dial turns from friendly to some type of venomous plant you'd find in her father's Herbology class, "Then, out from behind the next aisle of book's comes Deidre Shooters! You know, the girl that's in love with me" awkward silence.

"Hah, that girl will hate me for the rest of her life after that time I put a puking pastel in her food!" chimed Lucy, "Yeah, that was a great moment wasn't it Lu! Not as good as the time we tampered with Lesath's broom, when she thought it was on fire, I'll never forget her face!" he laughed.

Everyone laughed,

Except for me.

Lesath Malfoy

Voldemort in blonde bimbo body.

"You haven't been eating much lately" says Jackie-Q, and she's right, I haven't been eating because I couldn't keep anything down.

"Stomach bug, see, yuck!" I say as I push the toast away from my plate and poke my tongue out in false disgust because sure, that's exactly what I do when I have a stomach bug. Lily stares at me.

"Yeah, but you only got this bug two days ago, before that you weren't eating either" Says Lily.

Everyone starts nodding and saying "Yeah" god, I swear, if the Aurors are a bit short on investigators, I got a few here that I'd gladly recommend.

"Not only that, but when I was in the toilets—doing something—I thought I could hear crying" James piped up, luckily no one paid attention to the crying part and seemed very curious in the part when he was "_doing something"_

"What were you doing in the girls toilets?" asked Jackie, Lily covered her face; "OMG I've got a stalker for a brother" Freesia blushed.

Seriously, for people were so bloody concerned about me eating, they're not following through by being concerned about my could-be-crying!

Well, in fact I had been crying, Oh yes, I remember now, I heard Freesia going into the toilet and closely after that I heard him come in then I heard a lot of snogging.

Now it makes sense.

"Look, we can wonder all we like about what James was doing," yet again, more blushing, "Or, we can do what we can to convince Madam Pomfrey that this is more than just a bug!" Said Freesia.

Oh good Merlin, I'm stuck with a bunch of Saints.

"As great as you all are, I am capable of looking after myself, thank you all tremendously, and now, if it's alright with you guys, I'd like for you too all bloody drop it!" I snap. It goes quiet; they're all staring at me.

I'm staring back.

James at first looks worried but then cracks into a grin, "Quidditch next week, can't wait to show those stupid snake loving, slimy Slytherin gits up!"

Harley gives me a death glare and pinches my arm hard, "Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" I say, bad thing is that the pinch actually proves that I am indeed awake.

She looks at me shocked, "I've been talking to Albus you know!"

Oh no, she fucking knows, "Erm, ok" Is all I can say.

She's whispering now, but even the whisper is making me feel as though she's talking on a loud speaker, "Rose! When exactly were you going to tell me? It's not good holding things like this in! Not to mention it's not healthy!"

I was going to kill him!

Kill him, unfortunately I was going to have to kill her too, she knows too much.

How would I explain it to her parents?

"Rose! I'm serious, look at me babe!" I look up at her, was it worth pretending like I didn't know what she was talking about? Or should I be honest?

"What do you know Harley?" I ask. My heart was beating faster and faster, if these people were starting to figure it out, and Harley already knew, how much longer before the entire bloody school knew?

She snorted, "I know what's going isn't good for you, you'll be screwed before you know it!" I could feel tears forming now, oh no, I needed Albus, I'd get him to comfort me for a while then I'd kill him.

"Look, Harley, I wanted to tell you, but it's only just happened, no one but Albus knows…" I start.

"Rose! Starving yourself isn't good, you're thin enough; I don't want you having some type of eating disorder it's not good!" she thinks I have an eating disorder?

Oh how I wish that was bloody true!

"What has he told you?" I ask my beating heart slows; I'm not shitting myself like I was before.

She looks shocked once again, how many times can she do this exact face? "He's told me that the reason why you're not eating is because you think you're going to get fat! Bud, that's not true! You're not fat!" well that's partially true, I am going to get fat.

So I pick up the toast and begin to eat it and she smiles, good, finally happy with me.

"Al!" she squeals. Thank god he's here!

I can hear him laughing, "Harley!" he says back.

James face contorts, this toast isn't doing too badly, maybe I should stick to dry toast for the rest of this, whatever this is, "What are you doing with that look on your face Malfoy? You look concerned"

I vomit all over the place, "OMG my books!" squeals Lily, "Don't worry I'll get the Nargles to deal with it" says Lysander.

My head starts spinning.

It's blank.

I wake up in the Hospital Wing, this place seems too familiar at the moment and can't help but think that I'm going to see a hell lot more of this place in the future.

Who the fuck bought me here?

I look around there's no one here.

Fuck, it only takes ten minutes for shit to be spread around the school.

It only takes fifteen for the shit to get back to you.

I see Al running into the Hospital doors, "Bud, I swear, I've only been gone a minute!" he says rushing towards me and collapsing onto my bed, "I thought you were gone!" he cries.

"Mr Potter, get a grip will you! She merely fainted" Madam Pomfrey yells from her desk.

The entire Wing is empty, I feel relieved slightly.

Maybe there's no one in here because they're spreading the news?

Al looks offended as the mediwitch speaks to him, "I'll have you know, Madam Pomfrey, that's it's not just my cousins wellbeing that I was concerned about but my nephews as well!" first I think about him talking about—it – then I was stuck with the fact that he said nephew.

"Wait," I say quietly, "Do you two know something I don't know about?" I snap.

Al looks from the mediwitch then back to me, "Of course not!" she says, "That's ridiculous, you can't find out what sex the baby is this early on, Mr Potter here has just been voicing his so called theories all over my brain, three-quarters of these theories are simply outlandish!"

Yet again Al is offended, "Excuse me! But I was pretty sure I hit the nail on the head when I said that boys have a tendency to push food out of their mothers mouths with their feet, that's why Bud is sick!" he said, his voice getting louder and louder with every word.

Madam Pomfrey just sighed, "Well, I have a bone to pick with you _Bud_," she said in a tone that told me she had had enough with Al.

I braced myself, she was going to tell me to abort it, adopt it out, sell it Mongols, give it to her, run away to Russia, either way, I was prepared.

She shooed Al's feet off the chair they were resting on, of course, the rest of his body draped over mine as though I was dying, and she sat down, "Now," she started, "Miss Weasley, you're going to have to eat more!" she said sternly.

"But she can't keep it down! She can't even eat dry toast!"

That was it, "Al! You are not the one who's pregnant! I am you git!"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by your Muggle Soap Opera! You have to start eating more, not only is it beneficial for you Miss Weasley, but your child as well! And if you don't start eating more, I will have to tell the Headmistress…" I cut her off.

"No, you can't tell McGonagall, you can't tell anyone! Al is the only person who knows!" I say.

If she told McGonagall she'd tell my parents, I know she would.

Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth, "Well, all I can say Miss Weasley is I don't know how long you're planning on keeping this a secret, but it's not going to last long" and with that she turned to walk away.

As if I didn't know that, I had plans to escape to Russia.

Now I turn to Al, "Seriously Al, you told Harley I had a bloody eating disorder?"

But there was no answer, because he opened his gaping mouth when I heard a yell.

"Where the hell is my sister, man?" I heard my brother yell.

Al sat up and straightened his robes, wiped his eyes and sat back, arms folded and a look of casual carelessness on his face.

"Hey! I said I wanted to come first!" said Lucy, James was right behind her, "I thought you said she was dying!" he said.

"She was dying! I saw her!" Snapped Lucy sarcastically, her eyes rolling, "This guy is thick" she said as she pointed to James, Lily was nodding.

"OMG get over it!" she said, Lysander was clutched closely to her side and looked as though he wasn't allowed to move.

"Get off me Sean, I don't care if I'm not family! I'm her best friend!" yelled Harley.

Oh goodie, the happy bunch is here to visit.

Albus looks on the verge of busting a vein, "If you guys don't shut the hell up I'll go Voldemort on you all!"

Everyone shut's their traps except for James, "Shut up, Voldemort dies anyways!"

"Bud! What happened to you?" Asks Harley, her eyes welling up with tears, I can't handle the awkwardness of knowing that I may be the reason why she's crying.

"Erm, bug, remember?"

Hugo snorts, "Bud, what the hell man? You worried the hell out of me, what am I going to tell mum and dad, man?" oh my brother, so caring.

Wait, he said mum and dad?

"Oh, no, I'm fine; don't have to tell mum and dad about a tiny little faint…" I say, Albus sounds as though he's going to start crying over my death bed again.

"Bud," starts Lucy, "We're the only family you have here! CJ and Murelda aren't here, neither are Freddie and Roxie, neither are Fleur and Dom, neither is Molly, it's only us"

"Yeah, you've only got Lu and I, and Al oh yeah and I guess you too Lil's" pipes James.

Lily snorts, "I've got her back more than you have you twat, OMG, you're so annoying!"

"OMG shut up!" James snaps back.

I swear I hear another OMG come from Lily.

"You've got my brother and I" says Lysander.

"You've got me and Sean" says Freesia, Sean must have allowed her to come in.

Harley exhales loudly, "Well of course you've got me! You are all stupid!" she snaps.

Jackie-Q, Nalin Longbottom and Fergus Finnigan barge in too, well this is going real swell, a nice big group gathering where everyone can go on about how I "_got them"_.

"Hey, we just managed to get out of class, we had to take over your rounds," Jackie said, I smiled at her Nalin looks at Jackie as she says this,

"Yeah even though these two aren't even prefects, but I knew McGonagall wouldn't mind" Said Nalin, she would however mind if she knew why I was actually in here.

"Well, ye've got me and me brother" says Sean, Fergus looks up and says, "Yeah, ye ever need me to help you back to the common room when ye get drunk again…"

Everyone looks at me, "Oh, erm that was one time" remind me never to get Fergus to help out again. I don't want a constant reminder of Malfoy's last birthday.

"Well, you know you have my sister, me and my dad as well" Says Nalin.

They're all looking at me now, a look that says, _"Trust us"_, "Well, thanks guys, now I don't have to rely on my real family because I have you" I say,

James looks confused, "What? So you're just going to disown our real family?"

"Oh for fucks sakes James, she's not serious!" Hugo snaps.

That's my brother!

Storm comes running through the hospital wing, "Rose! Where are you?" he says.

He sees everyone standing around my bed "Oh thanks guys for telling me, I've been worried sick all afternoon!" he says to the people, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it in that tone" he apologizes.

He comes up; and kisses my forehead, "You should have seen me, I was running around like a headless hippogriff!" he laughed. I laughed with him. Without humour of course.

"Thanks for coming Storm" I whisper to him.

Al looks nervous again and loosens his tie, "You know everyone, Bud should really be getting some rest"

Storm sighs, "I just got here and I have to leave. I've got a potions tutorial, I just had to make sure you were alright"

I nod, "You go" before you find out something you don't want to know.

"So!" says Lucy, clapping her hands together, she has that look in her eye, something's up. She looks from James to me and then starts speaking again, "Who's hungry?" she asks.

They all start saying "Me", it is lunch time after all, "Well, come with James and I, we've got something set up at the tables"

These poor souls,

They leave me and Al alone though, and for that I'm grateful.

"Al, fucking hell mate, I've been all over the place looking for you! I got fucked over with rounds!" Says the voice

That voice

That fucking voice!

I feel my stomach going queasy again, "You'll be right Bud, you'll be ok" he says, oh yeah, I'll be brilliant, I haven't even spoken to this guy properly since I slept with him, then after that I mumbled a few things to him because I walked straight into him, now we're having a baby and it's all going to be fine a dandy.

"Al! I don't want him anywhere bloody near me right now!" I snap. Al gets off me, and goes out of my cubicle, shutting the curtain behind him.

"Mate! I heard you were here, what's going on? Are you alright? Fucking hell, I was with those first year Gryffindor and Slytherin twats, I wanted to bite their damn heads off!" he said.

"Oh nothing happened, just getting my check up, you know how it is" Said Al.

"Then why were you here?" he asked.

"Because this is where you get your medical check-up git, let's go" Said Al.

I could hear his feet moving swiftly out of the Hospital Wing.

I was free.

"I heard you were sick Weasley, hope you're ok, I guess, fucking had to take over your rounds though, never realized how many you had to do today" he said.

Oh hell, here we go.

"Yeah, Wednesdays are the worst, I have four rounds" I say.

He yanks back the curtain, and there he is, in all his Malfoy glory, from the top of his silvery head to the tips of his long stature, his smile leaning to one side, a sort of happy smirk, and his glistening grey eyes.

There he is.

He smiles at me then laughs, "Well, those charming Gryffindor's love you, said something about you swearing in front of them, you're a hero to them" he sits down on the chair next to me and reaches out to my shoulder. Two squeezes.

He looks tired, or out of it, I don't know, maybe like he's been run over, the only thing that's not weird about him right now are his clothes.

He's wearing a grey jersey complete with a hood, this guy has never worn anything without a hood, maybe it's because it reminds him of those lovely Dementors his father's lot were so fond of.

No that's nasty, Malfoy suits the jerseys. And with the jersey he's wearing his favourite jeans, black ones and those Chuck Taylor's that Muggles, and I, like.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I ask him.

He's never once come to visit me personally. If we'd ever ended up together, alone, it was just because of chance, not because I've had a bad case of Malfoy fever and had to go search him out just to get a glimpse of him.

No, that's saved for Ashley Parkinson-Krum.

"What? Can't come visit a friend? I'm doing better than Zabini, he didn't even know you're in here, wonder why that is…" he says. I shake my head, "I didn't think we were on that type of basis, I don't want you to think that I'm going to worship the ground you walk on now" I say. His face goes weird, it looks like hurt. It doesn't suit him.

"You're right, it was weird of me to fucking come here, I'll just leave" he says.

For some reason I don't want him to leave, it's good to have his negativity radiating around me.

"Malfoy, wait" I say. He turns around and sits back down.

"This is fucking weird Weasley" he says quietly, I nod, "I know Malfoy"

Awkward silence

"Look," he starts "I just want to say -"

I shake my head, "Malfoy, you don't have to say anything, the conversation is strained enough"

His eyebrows knit together and he pulls his hood up from his jersey, as if to hide what's going on in his head, "Rose, I've known you for six years, conversation shouldn't be fucking _strained_ as you put it. You're avoiding me"

"How can I avoid you? You're sitting right next to me" I say,

He's sitting in the chair, straight as a fucking ruler, his wand rolling around in his fingers, he's nervous. Scorpius Malfoy is nervous, "Yeah well if you were allowed to fucking move you'd be out of my sight like a Patronus out of Harry Potter's wand" he says. That was a funny way to put it, accurate, but funny.

His ever present smirk is gone and is replaced with a serious face, suits him well, "Rose, look I don't want it to be awkward between us," hah, it seems like it's going well for you! "But…" I cut him off.

"But what Malfoy?" I snap.

He looks at me and stands I can see he hasn't shaved in a while, he's borderline what Muggles would call _"Jesus Beard" _his eyes have dark rings under them.

He doesn't say anything, he just stands there, "You look like shit Malfoy," I say, "Something eating you up?"

"Yes there is, but it's up to you how you take that answer" he says. There's the Malfoy I know. I'd rather think of that comment as, _"Yes I feel guilty about what happened between you and I" _rather than a sexual innuendo.

"Weasley, there is so much I could say right now," he whispers, "But I won't, hope you get better"

Then he fucks off, without a word about what happened between us, without a word of anything else, without even bloody telling me why he came.

And I let him go without telling him about how I'm pregnant with his kid.

**SCORPIUS POV**

"What I'm trying to say is what would happen if a bludger crashed into my broom, smashed it into a million pieces and I went flying all the way on to the ground, now, you're on your broom, would you come down on your broom to my aid, or, would you whip out your wand and do some spell to save me?" James Potter was saying to his brother, regardless of how fucking much we bicker, I don't mind the guy. He can be bloody good company at times.

"Hey, I don't want to hear about whipping wands out ok?" I say. I go collapse on the couch, fucked off about the dumb Hospital Wing thing.

I earn a scowl from James, "Oh fuck off you git" I say to him.

Al looks at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the world, yeah well he can also fuck off, I don't need my best friend fucking around with me either.

Al doesn't answer James and he looks hurt, "You want me to get hurt don't you? I'm trying to get in to Quidditch as my career but you'd rather see me hurt!" James says.

Fuck me; this is what they get into fights about?

"Why would I want to hurt you? We shared the same womb James!"

James looks at him as though he just said wanker in French, "You mean a room?"

Al sighs and shakes his head; I have to stop myself from fucking laughing.

"I'd probably turn my broom handle first to dive for you and try catch you myself" Al says to his brother. His brother starts grinning at him like he's the best thing he's ever laid eyes on.

"I knew it! I knew that you were the best brother ever!" says James he leaps off the couch and on to the seat Al is sitting on, planting a bloody weird kiss on his forehead.

"Well, brotherly love is great! Mum used to get Lysander and I to do hug bonding, where we—"

I stop listening; James is eating fruit from out of our bowl.

He's waltzing around here as though he's a Slytherin, he'll find out soon enough when it's Quidditch next week.

James leaves the room and gives me a quick wave, "What's your problem?" Al asks me; his voice is short, what the hell is wrong with him lately?

"Could ask you the same question mate" I reply.

He looks at me; he looks as though he's about to take to me with a hex but his face changes, "Where were you? I was looking for you, I thought you were right behind me, you missed training!" he says.

"You were with Ashley in the broom cupboard behind the Hall weren't you? My brother says it's packed with Nargles" Says Lorcan

I laugh, this guy seems as though he's only pixie weed most of the time.

Al looks tense again, "Merlin mate, you need to relax!" I tell him. He tenses and then relaxes and grins.

"Sorry, just got stuff on my mind," he says quietly, this guy is acting out of bloody character, "Might go see Rose" he says.

Rose.

Rose Weasley.

He looks at me, he'll see that I look like I've just been slapped in the face and I hide it, "Ok"

"You don't want to come?" he asks. I just shake my head, "Nah nah, you go"

I feel as though he's relieved that I say no.

For the past couple of days I've come to the conclusion that he knows that I had sex with Rose, but I'd be fucked if I bought it up.

Nah no way, I was not going to do that unless I wanted my dick chopped off by the Potter-Weasley's.

Dad may say that they're a bunch on pansies but I know better, I know they're not.

Ever since that damn night I've been caught up about her.

About a number of things actually,

Mainly about the awkward post-sex-I'm-really-embarrassed-right-now-so-I-won t-make-eye-contact-with-you-until-I-know-what-page -you're-on-so-avoidance-is-necessary thing that happens

Thing is there shouldn't be any of this, because I've known her for six years, and for that entire six years I've liked her.

I've liked everything about her, she doesn't try to impress anyone, if they don't like her then that's that, you can't do anything about it and that's what frustrates me about her, she may be the most annoying woman in the world but that doesn't matter, that's just her.

And I'm not going to change for anyone either, arrogance runs free in the Malfoy family, and if she wants me to get down and kiss her damned feet she's fucked because that's not how it works.

I get the impression that she judges me and expects me to do all these great things because I _owe_ people.

I don't, my family does, it's not just me, I wasn't the Death Eater, I'm not out to try and kill the headmistress because I'm in my sixth year and that seems to be the go when you're sixteen according to my dad, and I'm not out killing all my cousins like other people in my family.

That's not me, I don't owe her shit.

But why Scorpius Malfoy do you sit here marvelling over this half-blood?

It's because I want her to acknowledge what happened.

I want her to know that I wasn't just in some drunken stupor.

I want her to know that I wasn't just using her.

I want her to get off her fucking high horse and stop being immature.

But until then, I'm not going to be any different, and if she wants to be unsociable, then so be it.

Ashley knows what the relationship is between her and I, Ashley knows that she's not allowed to fall in love with me, what we have is purely for physical reasons.

But Storm Zabini doesn't know that his girlfriend obviously doesn't have the same feelings for him, he obviously doesn't know that his girlfriend is pretending to like him and he obviously doesn't know that his girlfriend is a minx in the sack.

And I obviously don't know if she's actually doing half of the things I just stated.

I'm not changing anything for one girl who seems to hate me.

I can hate equally as hard back.

Lorcan Scamander is back in the common room, face lit up like he's just seen a new born Nargle and he speaks, "I love Rose Weasley!" He says at the top of his lungs, I supress the need to spit all over him and act nice.

"What makes you say that Scamander?"

He grins stupidly at me, his timing is prime, "She's pretty don't you think?" he asks.

"Nah, her hairs a stupid shade of red" I say.

"Oh, don't be like that, she's your best friends sister pretty much, they're like twins!"

I shake my head, "Yeah, and it's annoying, I have to deal with the two of them"

"And she's clever!" he adds.

"A right fucking know-it-all!"

He smiles up at me; none of my fucking negativity is getting to him, "She's friendly"

"She likes to ignore me"

"She's funny too, in a sarcastic way"

I don't even say anything, I just shrug.

"You don't like her at all do you Malfoy?" he states. Well, this guy is good at analysing people.

"No I don't Scamander"

I'm the biggest liar out.

He shakes his head and smiles again, "I can't see why, she's a great girl Malfoy; Zabini is a lucky man"

"Oh no, I don't have competition on my hands do I?" Zabini says, happily, I might add.

Lorcan looks nervous as fuck, "Oh sorry Zabini" he says quietly.

"Grow some balls Scamander!" I say at him. Zabini laughs again.

So fucking happy.

"What did she do to help you come to the realization that she's gorgeously amazing?" Zabini asked. I made a whip sound.

"She's helping me get back together with Jackie. I'm so stupid and I annoyed her and now I have to get her back. Rose is helping me, sorry for making it sound as though I was trying to steal her from you" Says Lorcan, seriously, these guys are making me gag, any moment now they're going to start shoving tongues down each other's fucking throats.

"No problem Scamander, I know you mean good" he says while clapping him on the back.

I shake my head, "Wait, I don't understand, Scamander just admitted wanting to all but fuck your girl and you smile and nod as though there's no cares in the world" I say, I know it's harsh, but since when was Scorpius Malfoy not harsh?

Zabini looks uneasy now, "You don't have to put it that way mate"

Lorcan starts stuttering, "I'm sorry Zabini"

I snort; I don't care about what they say or how Zabini deals with about and with Weasley.

"I'll see you later Lorcan, and Scorpius, I'll be out in the common room only for a bit before I have to go to my own Dorm" Grin.

He fucks off into the common room, and I hear a shrill shriek.

"Scorpius! I've missed you darling!" she says,

Ashley Parkinson-Krum.

Part-time girlfriend, full time pain in the arse, "Let's go up to the room" I say to her.

Her eyes grow wide and it annoys me, "We're finally going to do it?" she asks.

I don't answer.

**ROSE POV**

Charms today is interesting, maybe because on my right Harley can't stop staring at Al and he continues to flirt with her as he's showing her his Patronus under the table, and I mean that in the literal sense, those two used to be my only saviours when I was stuck with Malfoy on my left who's shoulder is touching mine yet acting as though nothing was wrong, when I thought about the whole _"I'm going to avoid Malfoy"_ thing, I didn't really think about any of our classes together. We have four out of six subjects together. Great! Malfoy was whispering sweet nothings in Ashley Parkinson-Krum's ears causing her to blush a deeper red than a fifth year Hufflepuff girl who had just seen a male Gryffindor Quidditch player's bare shoulders.

"Uh, Bud you just snapped your quill" Harley says. I look down to see that I indeed did just snap my quill.

"What's wrong with her? She's been acting stranger than usual" Whispers Parkinson-Krum.

"Shut up and do your work" says Malfoy.

He's such the hero isn't he!

I rush out of class eager to get away from Malfoy.

I've got this theory that if you sit too close to the father of your child they have some type of bond resulting in the father to know that they're in there.

I see Louis shrugging his way towards me and for once I appreciate his _"I hate everything!" _approach to life.

"Where's Lily and Hugo?" I ask him, he just shrugs.

"Oh come on Lou, don't give up on life now! You only have three years of school left!" I enthuse, he looks even more depressed.

"Don't remind me" he says.

He walks away and turns back around, "Your mum told my mum to tell me to tell you that it's Hogsmeade this weekend," He said. I totally forgot! "And that they're coming up to visit; they'll see you on Saturday.

Saturday they were coming.

Saturday was when they were going to find out.

**(A/N) Sooo? How was it? I only managed to update because my son is asleep and i'm not, i'm having troubles, so what else do i do? I type! I hope you liked it, remember, if there's anything you'd like to see, tell me! REVIEW! and i'll REPLY!**

**What did you think about Scorpius' point of view? He's a bit angry, but who wouldn't be after being totally avoided by the person you like then when you're finally reunited, she's in no proper state to communicate properly.**

**Also, I need to find out how you guys would think Scorpius' and Draco's relationship is like. I'd like to think that Draco is quite soft towards his son, you know, opposite to Lucius, and also because he's actually found true love within Astoria, making him a changed man. But I don't know if you guys feel the same. I need help! So review!**

**By the way, might be a slow update as my son has speech impairment therapy coming up again this week. It's pretty sad because I actually look forward to it. Who wouldn't look forward to their son learning Shakespeare at age four? It's so cute! what else is cute? reviews!**

**PREVIEW!**

"_You see, funny story really," I start. Dad smiles at the thought that he's getting a hilariously funny story, if he considers me being linked to ex-death eaters funny, then yes, hilarity at its finest! "I might not be able to finish the year off at school"_


	5. Chapter Four

**(A/N) So, I'm calming down on the swearing, it gets to people, I should have been more considerate. Just because every second word in my mind is a swear word, doesn't mean that it's like that in Rose's mind. Even if she's extravagantly angry all the time ;) enjoy! And Review!**

**Also, to Parvati48, you are a gem! Faithful reviewer!**

**Ok, i'm sorry to babble on. I'm aware that this chapter is rediculously long, but I dont want to split it in to two. Buuuut, i've just made up a rule, I wont make chapters longer than 6000 words. otherwise you'll get bored and it'll drag on. Also, if there are intense grammer mistakes in this chapter, i'm sorry. I wrote it while up with my son when he had an ear ache. it was horrible, and i was tired. it was 3am! but, i should have re-read it before posting.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

Chapter four

Gossip and Tea

"Oh I'm sorry Rose, I totally forgot about Hogsmeade when I told McGonagall I'd volunteer to show the first years around the school grounds!" Says Storm, I pout, I wanted to spend some time with him, this year hasn't been too good, I've been busy getting knocked up by Malfoy and he's been too busy getting knocked up by extra-curricular activities.

He kisses my cheek, "It's alright I'll stay here and study"

Hugo shakes his head, "Umm, hell to the nah, you've got to go and see mum and dad man, if I have to, you have to too"

Oh shit, that's right, "Damn!" I say.

"You know, it's so hard to believe that you and Storm are a couple" Says Lorcan quietly.

"Yeah, because you swear more than you blink and he struggles to even say shiatsu puppy" Pipes James.

"Oh haha" I say sarcastically. Half the time I do wonder why Storm and I are together but I push that thought out as fast as I thought of it, I can't have any more guilt hanging around me, they'd start smelling it soon.

"Jackie-Q, I would like to take you to Hogsmeade!" says Lorcan.

Lorcan's silky blonde hair glimmers as he yells at Jackie over the table.

Silky blonde hair.

Oh for fucks sakes! Even a guy who isn't even anywhere near the likes of Malfoy can remind me of him, damn these hard times!

"Jackie?" he asks again, "You know Nargles can still live in the snow, maybe they've snuck in…" he trails off.

She looks as though she's going to leap across the table and take him into a vice, "Of course!" she says.

Jackie looks at him and then me, "Well, Rose can't stay here on her own"

"No, last thing I want is people feeling sorry for me, I'm not that depressing am I?" I mutter

Lorcan smiles, his smiles reaches Jackie and she too, smiles, "Want to come with us?" he asks.

"Well…" I don't want to stay here and dwell on how I'm going to pay for nappies and clothes when all I have is a few galleons saved from when I turned sixteen, "Ok, I don't want to look like a cat lady moping around by myself…"

"Yes or no" Jackie snaps.

I can see she's getting irritated because I don't immediately answer their generous offer "Yeah, that'd be great guys, that'd be nice" I say quietly.

"_Yeah, that'd be great guys, that'd be nice" _James repeats in a falsetto tone.

"What is it with you Potter's and your need to mimic me like that! I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" I snap, I shovel more dry toast into my mouth.

Harley and Jackie give me an approving look.

Al is looking at me from over the table, "Rose, I'm not sure if you should be going out…"

I snare, "And why is that Al?" his constant babying of me is wearing thin; I was getting sick of it. Yesterday I couldn't even sit on the concrete slab outside because he was so damn adamant that the baby could get piles!

"What are you doing on the Gryffindor table man?" Asks Hugo. I nod, one of the rare occasions that I agree with my brother, I would like to know what he was doing on the Gryffindor table too. I'd like to know why it was so damn hard for him and his fogies to sit at their Slytherin table and eat their own breakfasts.

"You've never complained before!" Al snaps at Hue.

Harley claps her hands together, "Ok, enough bickering, Rose is going with Lorcan and Jackie to Hogsmeade and Hugo, brighten up. By the way, _I _have no problem with you sitting here"

Oh god, no, I do _not_ want to see any more _googly _eyes being made around me, that lead to nothing but trouble.

And babies.

"And so I said to them, "_I'll see you on the weekend, and if I don't, well then bloody tough because I do not care!" _as if they can still tell me what to do! I'm going to be eighteen in bloody two months, if they're going to try and ground me when I'm at _school_ because I bloody let Muggle fireworks off in the Ravenclaw girls' bathroom then they've got another thing coming!" James spat all over Freesia. She had sympathy written all over her love struck face.

"Maybe they should have been less concerned with the fireworks and more about why you were in the toilets in the first place" Lucy muttered.

"OMG what do you mean by that Lu?"

Oh here we go, family feud at the Gryffindor table, all are welcome to sit in.

"What? You honestly believe that I've still got that stomach problem after this long Lu? I thought I told you I stopped eating Moroccan!"

I have to pipe in before James gets mangled by everyone because he's so stupid, "James, Lucy means that maybe your parents should wonder why exactly you were in the toilets that particular time, you don't happen to maybe have been snogging someone were you?" God, if this guy had anything between his ears, he's doing a bloody good job in hiding it.

Freesia looked ready to rip a head off a baby hippogriff, she obviously didn't know about this.

"Oh! I get it now" he said but saw Freesia's face, "I don't want to talk about it" he said quickly all of a sudden very interested in his porridge.

Jackie coughs loudly and Nalin speaks, "Yet again I'd like to steer the conversation away from bickering and towards Hogsmeade which by the way is only an hour away"

Hugo looks dumbstruck, "I bet you twenty galleons you didn't even say that to your mum and dad, last time they laid into you the best that you could come up with was _"Freddie told me to do it" _and that was only last month, and you still ended up crying like a hippogriff with its feathers torn out man"

I realise that Al is here, Lorcan is here, but where was their buddy?

Good old Malfoy.

I look around, trying not to look suspicious but at the same time not keeping myself from looking for the slimy Malfoy git.

I can see him, my eyesight zooms in.

He's with his sister, I couldn't miss it; how could I when her hair was so shiningly bright that if she were in the damn sun it'd blind me.

But I don't know if it would blind me just because it was so damn shiny and bright or because it's part of her being.

And every little tiny bit of her being wanted to harm me.

Scorpius slinks away from her with Parkinson-Krum stuck to his arm like spell-o-tape!

I turn back around, Albus looking as though he's just seen a damn ghost, his jaw went slack and gaped open and close.

James looked as though he just got slapped in the face with a mermaid's tail.

Nalin and Fergus looked as though they both wanted to cry.

"Well, look what we have here, the Weasley clan, oh and Albus" She says. The queen bitch has come to mess with us again.

Reign Zabini and Serena Parkinson-Krum attached to her sides, sniggering, I was pretty sure they didn't know how to do anything else.

Reign Zabini wasn't a half bad guy, he was funny when he wanted to be but in front of Lesath Malfoy, he wasn't any more than a side kick.

Storm tensed at the sight of his brother yet a blank smile was written on his face, I patted his hand that was on the table.

"I miss him" he whispered. I felt bad.

Reign Zabini hated Storm because a) he was in Gryffindor and b) he was with me, the blood traitor.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Snapped James, he didn't like her any more than I liked a good kick in the teeth.

She grinned, her perfectly straight pearls glistening, maybe it was venom? "Tsk, tsk Potter, don't want you running off to daddy for no reason now do we?" she said.

"Come on guys, we don't have to fight about it" Said Storm, I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Storm, asking them to not fight is like telling me to swallow a razor, possible, but terribly fucking sore"

"Once again, you have a way with words" mutters Albus.

Harley shook her head, "Seriously Lesath, what do you want? It's Hogsmeade in an hour, we don't have all day"

Lesath totally ignored her and looked straight at Al, "Albus, as you know, Scorpius' birthday is coming up on the twenty-ninth; I wanted to know if you'd help us three out with the arrangements, we're thinking of somehow going back home, Malfoy Manor, for it" she said. Al grunted.

"I don't think he wants to do that Lesath" he mumbles, clearly uncomfortable with having to talk to her in front of us. Good Luck trying to get back to your house for the party as well.

"Fine, common room, but that's it, don't think I'm going to help with his stupid party, Merlin, with dad always going on about how I should look after him!" She snapped as she walked away, side kick in tow.

Scorpius Malfoy without a doubt always had a birthday party in the Slytherin common room.

I have attended every single one; the twenty-ninth of September was always reserved whether I wanted to be there or not.

In our first year I tripped and fell into Al, who then fell in to Lysander and he fell right into the cake that Ashley Parkinson-Krum and Georgia Henry made.

Needless to say I wasn't very well liked in the common room that night.

"_You dumb idiot! You ruined it!" _Parkinson-Krum yelled at me.

"_Get the hell out!" _screamed Henry.

I was pissed off, I didn't even want to be there but Al insisted I go; he didn't want to be the only Potter-Weasley there.

After the Great Cake Debacle of Scorpius' twelfth birthday, is stormed out of Slytherin common room and down the corridors.

It was late, I was tired and I was not in the mood to deal with bitchy Slytherin's.

"_You know, you shouldn't just barge out like that, some people would be offended that you're not enjoying my birthday, my sister for one, Ashley for two and Georgia for three"_ I heard his voice say.

Two squeezes on my shoulder appeared out of nowhere.

That thieving bastard!

"_Malfoy! Show yourself you thieving idiot! How the_ hell _did you get that cloak?_" I snapped at him, he started chuckling.

"_Well, Al had it so I took it from him,"_ he said while chucking the cloak over me, _"Now shut up and let's go" _

I went with him, neither of us saying a word, saying words would me we had to talk; talking would mean that we were friends. We were not friends.

He lead me into the library, yet again to the forbidden section, how original, _"Regardless of the fact this place is called the_ "Forbidden Section" _don't think for a moment that we may end up doing something _"Forbidden"_"_ I say cheekily.

He laughs, _"Just when I thought you were too embarrassed to be able to do anything you come up with that sly remark, good thinking Weasley"_

At that point I knew Malfoy was an alright guy, annoying as hell but alright_, "Why aren't you back at your party Malfoy?" _I ask him.

He shrugged_, "Sick of it I guess"_

I never found out why he left.

"Well, if you're just going to sit there and act as though nothing's wrong I guess we better make a move on! Scorpius, where's Scorpius?" Said Harley clinging onto Al's arm.

He wasn't complaining, "Well he's going with Ashley today, good bloody job, I don't want to see him anyways"

"Oh, trouble in paradise is it?" Lucy said, James grinned at her, "You know Al, best way to win someone's heart if they don't like you back is to get a love potion, now me and Lu are selling them on behalf of Freddie and Roxie, we can get you a good deal"

Albus huffed, "I am not in love with Malfoy thank you!" he snapped, "And I'd be a death eater if we continued to be friends after what he's done!"

Oh please Albus say you're talking about something else, don't lead these people on to me.

"What de ye mean mate?" Asked Fergus, his brother now chiming in "Yeah, what de ye mean?"

Al looks around nervously, "Nothing! Let's go Harley!"

She turns to smile at me then says, "My pleasure"

James looks confused, a look he has the pleasure of wearing most of the day, if he didn't have Quidditch behind him I'd be sure to nominate him as the first to have a total brain transplant.

"He was a bit sketchy wasn't he? Must be in love with old Malfoy, not that I blame him, he's got a wicked set of shoulders on him and he's a great seeker" says James.

There is nothing we can say to that to make it better.

"Here hold my hand, it's quite cold" says Lorcan.

Jackie grins at me, "don't mind if I do" she replies.

Oh god, I'm the third wheel, I wish I had a third wheel a couple of weeks ago, would have saved me a bit of trouble.

I feel uncomfortable; Hogsmeade is reserved for non-pregnant teenagers.

Wallowing around in my depression up in the Gryffindor tower is reserved for pregnant teenagers.

"Hey! Isn't that your mum and dad?" Lorcan says to me, flinging his arms around

I freeze.

First I think about how I didn't even remember that this was the last day of my life! How bloody

stupid was I to forget!

Second I think about how I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends! What about Harley? Jackie? I didn't even talk to Hugo this morning! I totally missed Louis!

I do have a boyfriend, I do have to say goodbye.

I didn't even get to talk to Malfoy! I mean if he knew about the erm, problem then surely he'd be upset.

Surely he'd be upset full stop.

People get upset about people that they've had sex with right?

Third I think about how I never even got to live life! I wanted to get a nice respectable job, live in a nice respectable house, have nice respectable children with a nice respectable man and be respected because I was as plain as the next Jane.

Nope, not going to happen, I wasn't even going to make it past today.

My parents walk towards me, arms waving all over the place, "I'm going to leave you now" Lorcan says and he walks away.

"Umm, excuse me; I'm not going to stay here if you're not" She snaps at Lorcan but leaves any ways even though he's still standing here.

I'm getting so damn nauseous I can't even see straight.

"Well! Lorcan Scamander, nice to see you mate!" Dad says extending his hand out.

Bah! The spew was settling in.

"Mr Weasley" says Lorcan, "Mrs Weasley"

"Oh Lorcan, please, we've known you since you were a baby! It's Ron and Hermione to you dear" says mum, grinning.

I was shaking by now where the hell was Al when I needed him, I had to get him to start reciting Pi for my mum as a distraction; she was always bloody thrilled that he did so well at Muggle School.

Lorcan turns to me before he leaves, "I'll talk to you soon Rose" he says. I put my hand out as a wave clutching my stomach.

Mum and dad get me in a vice, "We've missed you Bud! Well, your dad's missed you more" says mum, dad sighs and looks at her, "I have not!"

"You have too Ronald, you know you have!" she argues back.

My stomach lurches, I fall on my hands and knees.

It comes out like a chunky fountain of slippery toast, yum.

"My baby! What's wrong?" says while pointing her wand at me and muttering things under her breath.

This is it.

The Avada Kedavra is coming.

I close my eyes and wait.

"Oh! It's that bug, that bug that Hugo was telling us about! We have to get her back to our room Ronald!" so she can do away with me out of public eye!

Dad yanks me up into his arms, "Not as light as you used to be aye Bud!" he says.

Well I wouldn't be because I happen to have another human inside me!

I sigh though, I was still queasy.

Dad manages to carry me all the way into the room they're staying in for the weekend which I found weird, I am fully capable of walking myself yet he insists that he carries me.

"Your dad has missed you a lot Bud, he just wanted to be close to you" mum explains.

I have lunatics for parents.

Even though I'd rather trample over baby birds than tell anyone –let alone my parents- that I'm pregnant, I know I have to.

There was no way in hell that I was giving the kid up, I know it was a mistake, but there's no way that you can just kill or hand over a child that you so foolishly created.

I was a firm believer in "_Your problem? You deal with it"_ that's what I had to do, deal with it.

I didn't expect anything from Malfoy, he could do whatever the hell he wanted but I had to do this.

"Bud, you haven't said boo since we got here, are you alright?" Dad asked.

I shook my head.

I shook my head to say no, I wasn't alright.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" mum asked.

I thought about that for a moment, I needed to figure out what to say.

"_Mum, dad, consider your titles changed! You're now Nanna and Grandad!"_

"_Mum, dad, you are now joined with the Malfoy's!" _

I swallowed; swallowing buys time, time that I do not have. Maybe I should just hold it in until I turn up at home next summer holidays with the kid?

"You see, funny story really," I start. Dad smiles at the thought that he's getting a hilariously funny story, if he considers me being linked to ex-death eaters funny, then yes, hilarity at its finest! "I might not be able to finish the year off at school"

Mum looks like she's just been killed with the killing curse and dad continues to wait for the funny part.

I feel sick again now, and it's not the type of sick where I want to chunder all over the floors, it's the type of sick that starts in your toes and reaches all the way to your fingertips.

I believe they call it guilt.

"What? Why! Why won't you be finishing school Rose?" mum says quietly as if someone might hear.

I don't think about it, I just blurt it out, verbal diarrhoea, it's coming out of me, "I'm pregnant"

Blank stares stab at me, stabbing, stabbing, stabbing; I can't believe I'm still awake.

Maybe I'm not, maybe I am dead, maybe this is limbo and I'm just floating around staring at the faces of my murderers.

Dad snorts, "Oh Rose, that was a terrible story!" he says nervously laughing.

Mum looks at him, "ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME RONALD WEASLEY, THAT WOULD DAMN EXPLAIN THE THROWING UP!"

Dad shakes his head, "Oh come on Rose, tell her, tell her you're damn joking, you know your mother can't take a joke" I sit there, my eyes glued on the two of them; I'm nervously wringing out the jersey that I'm wearing.

"I can bloody well take a joke, but only when it's a real joke, Rose is serious!" she spits.

Tears are forming in her eyes; I can't look at her so I look the other way, out the window.

Out the window where I long to be.

Her voice is choking up now, "Rose, what have you done? What about Storm?" she asks.

Dad is still looking at me, "No, surely not, you're not telling the truth are you?" he asks me.

I nod, that's all I can do, my voice is stuck deep within my throat, I can barely breath.

Maybe I will die from not being able to breath.

Dad's crying now, "My daughter! My darling daughter! Pregnant to a boy I haven't even met!" he howls.

Well, that's a lie because you have met Malfoy.

Mum has tears silently streaming down her face, she gets up and hugs me, "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be alright" I can't help but let go.

"Mum, I'm lost, I have no idea what to do," I sob as she strokes my hair, "I've disappointed you, you hate me"

Mum slaps me lightly on the face, it brought me back down to earth, "Rose Genevra Weasley, you're right, we are disappointed, we'd be damned if we weren't but don't you ever, and I mean ever! Think that we hate you!" she's fuming now.

Dad continues to cry, "My girl!" he's saying.

I couldn't help but think they would hate me, I've gone against everything they've ever taught me, I went against everything I ever believed in, I now seemed to have no morals, no self-respect.

I was nothing.

"I'll help you sweetheart, don't worry, mum and dad are here to help you" she whispered as I sobbed. My dad shut up. He was just sitting his chair, wiping his eyes.

"That Zabini! He did this?" he asked me, not meeting my eyes.

Oh no, this is the worst part, "Well, it wasn't him dad, it's Scorpius Malfoy" I say quietly.

Mum's eyes grow larger and dad starts sobbing louder than before, "MALFOY! MY GRAND CHILD'S GOING TO BE A MALFOY" he yells.

"Why doesn't someone just kill me now? You wanted to kill me!" he's sobbing,

"I knew you two were close but I didn't know you were romantically involved" Mum says, disappointment dripping from every word.

My eyes are swelling rapidly, but not as fast as dads, "A Malfoy Rose! A bloody good for nothing Malfoy!" he sobs.

"We weren't involved, and we're not that close either, it was a mistake mum! A huge mistake" I whisper.

"Bloody hell! What the hell is going _on _in here?" asks Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry followed her in.

I didn't know they were here too.

"HARRY! MY GRAND CHILD IS GOING TO BE A SLIMY MALFOY!" dad yells.

No, oh no.

He's told them.

"Sorry, what did you say Ron?" Asks Aunt Ginny, hopefully dad missed that and will continue to sob hysterically by himself in the comfort of his room with a silencing charm on the door.

"Rose is pregnant" says mum wiping the tears away with her tissue.

"To Malfoy!" he wails.

Uncle Harry looks confused, "Draco?" now I see where James gets it from.

"No you git! Draco Junior!" Dad snaps.

Aunt Ginny shakes her head, "Scorpius" she corrects.

Dad tries to glare at her but his eyes are so damn swollen that it's impossible, "Like I give two flaming flying wands about his name! This wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't a Malfoy! What's wrong with the Scamander kids? I know they're a bit weird, but they're not Malfoy's!"

"What? So if she'd been pregnant to Lorcan you would have held out your arms to him with acceptance? Maybe praised them and told every Tom, Dick and Harry that comes into the Joke Shop how proud you are of her? I highly doubt that Ron, no matter what she's still our daughter, we still have to help her, we still love her, she's still going to be a damned teenaged mother and she's still carrying Scorpius' child inside of her!" Mum snapped.

"Well, who would have thought" Said Roxie.

Roxie and Freddie just apparated into the room, fucking great timing, if it wasn't bad enough to listen to people fighting about me, I had to have my two twenty year old cousins barge in on it.

Dad starts crying even louder, "Mate you're going to have to pull yourself together, you know that if Malfoy saw you like this he'd have your balls in his pocket" Uncle Harry says to dad for some sort of comfort but yet again dad's sobs thicken.

"You wait until Lily gets pregnant! You just bloody wait! This wasn't part of my plan, this was my worst nightmare! It's all you two's fault! If you hadn't had let Albus become friends with Dragopius Malfoy then this wouldn't had bloody happened! Tell me I'm dreaming Harry!"

"Oh this is great" Says Freddie. Roxie slaps him hard over the head, "Bloody hell Fred, this isn't good at all!" she says.

"I always thought Draco Malfoy's son's name was Scorpius?" said Freddie.

"It is!" I snap at him.

"Let's go" says Roxie

They apparate immediately.

Mum was pacing, Aunt Ginny was rubbing dad's back, "You'll be fine Ron, you'll pull through" Yet again another person acting as though they were the one pregnant.

It was annoying me, I couldn't hold it in.

"Would someone PLEASE acknowledge me? I'm not bloody invisible!" I snap, mum inhales sharply.

"Rose! Language please!" she says, I laugh without humour.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm obviously not the little girl that you thought I was!" I say to her.

Aunt Ginny looks uneasy but speaks up, "Bud, you may think that because you've done an adult act, and soon will have to be a mother, that you're an adult, but in reality, you're still a girl whether you like it or not, you've just acted older than you really are" Damn her wisdom!

After she said that I couldn't help but be angry,

Angry in myself!

Because she was right, I wasn't doing things that people my age should be doing, I wasn't thinking straight, I wasn't using protection.

I was stupid and immature!

"What's wrong with Ron?" I heard Uncle Percy ask.

"Whatever's the matter Ronald?" asked Aunt Audrey,

"Rose is pregnant" Uncle Harry said, "Oh" said Uncle Percy with distaste.

"It's Malfoy's sons" Aunt Ginny said, "OH" said Uncle Percy with gusto.

They left before they could say anything else.

It was now beyond my power to do anything.

The entire family would know within the hour, hopefully Nanna would start arranging my funeral.

It may not have led to death if it wasn't Malfoy's, just severe injuries.

"Hello Weasley's!" Yelled Teddy from the door, he came in, Victoire on his arm, smiling.

His hair turned blue to bright red, "Shit, what the hell's up?" He asked, walking up to dad.

"Well," I said as I stood up, wiping my tears away, "If you'd all be so kind to let me leave"

"You sit the hell down and wait until your fathers over the initial shock" Mum snapped, I'd rarely seen her this angry.

I waited, and I waited, by now I'd calmed down but dad's blubbering was wearing me out, I had questions! I needed advice.

"You don't have to worry Rosebud, it's not as bad as it seems" Victoire said while rubbing her tiny belly.

I'd forgotten she was pregnant, "How far along are you?" I asked, still wiping the ever present tears away.

"Four months" she replied. I had only three more months until I was like her.

I only had three more months until I was the laughing stock of the school. Hogwarts was good while it lasted, I loved it, had a jolly time, met some bloody brilliant people and was close to a few great people, managed to get close to a person who was not too brilliant and landed me in the giant mess I like to call the erm, problem.

The erm, problem just got more problematic than before.

Victoire was standing over me, that stupid smile she always wears slapped on her face, as permanent as she has eyebrows, "Bud, you mustn't beat yourself up, what you have inside you, that's beautiful, that's life!" she said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks Vickie for being so umm, understanding and, umm, optimistic, it's really working a treat" I say to her, I know she's too damn nice to think that I'm being sarcastic so she grins even more.

"Oh Bud, I knew it! I knew you'd see the bright side!" she says, clapping her hands together over and over.

Another whoosh of apparition sounds, "Well damn me! I've just heard the news! Bud, are you alright?" Asks Dominique.

Of course I was stupid to think that maybe, just maybe I'd be able to keep the secret from the rest of the family for just a little bit, at least enough time to get mum and dad to calm down and talk to me, this would have been about as possible as a pig flying, which isn't even that common in the Wizarding world.

Apparently it's taken all of sixteen minutes to spread from Hogsmeade back to outer London, it's taken sixteen minutes to come from my mouth and land in Nanna and Grandad's ears.

Their tender, tender, aging ears.

The room is growing quieter now, dad's hysterical crying has calmed down a bit and has changed to just infrequent sobs, "I just don't know if I can live with the shame of having a Malfoy related to me, Harry, what do I do?" Dad's whimpering. Uncle Harry is now sitting next to dad, his arm draped around his best friend, "I know mate, you'll just have to live with it" Another howl comes from dad.

"Well, how was it? Being in the sack with the best looking kid at school?" Dom whispers at me, a grin on her faces that looked exactly like her sisters, but unlike her sister, her grin wasn't because she didn't know any other facial expressions.

Hers was because she was totally down right immoral, she was basking in the fact that I had had sex with Malfoy.

Unfortunately I don't have some clever remark to snap back at her, I'm not feeling the gusto that I usually have so I just sigh.

"Come on Bud, you must be sick of everyone howling and bloody crying around you, smile, some people would kill to be in your shoes, I know that if I were a year younger I would. That Scorpius is fucking fine!" she whispers while laughing, even I have to laugh, whether I want to believe it or not, Scorpius is one sexy young man.

Only the best fantasies include chocolate, whipped cream _and _Scorpius Malfoy.

"Ok, all Weasley's, you must leave!" Uncle Harry says, Dad stares at him with shock.

"Not you Ron!" Mum snaps at him.

Aunt Ginny latches on to Uncle Harry, "And Potter's!"

Aunt Ginny pulls me to the side before she leaves, "Now, don't you go saying anything you're going to regret, I don't care how bloody well your mother takes it, and I don't care how forgiving your father is after you've decided what to do, but believe me, you made a mistake, and a bloody big one at that"

I nod, what else do I do after my Aunty, the one I've always been so close to, tells me that I've made a bloody huge mistake, "Now, just because I'm telling you a few home truths doesn't mean that I don't like you or think any less of you Bud, I love you, but I just thought you should know, better to hear it now than later" she kisses my forehead.

Now it's just me, mum and dad and all of a sudden I wish that I was surrounded by all those gits just so the attention wasn't directly on me and more on dad's hysterical crying.

I wait a moment, or an hour, or two days, either or, it all feels the same really.

"Rose" dad starts.

Oh praise Merlin, he can talk! "We don't have to make do with howls and wails anymore? Well, that's a bloody step up in evolution" I mutter.

They both heard me, "I hardly think you have the right to be muttering sly remarks thank you very much Rose" he snaps back.

I snort, "Look! I told you, and all you could do was worry about your precious grandchild being the spawn of a Malfoy! You didn't once ask if I was alright, you didn't once ask me what I was going to do, you didn't once ask me if he knew! You obviously don't care dad!" the tears are coming back, they are so damn persistent! "Go away!" I snap.

Mum looks shocked, like she's been proven wrong or something, her hand slaps against her mouth.

Dad's gone as red as my hair, "Who are you telling to go away?"

Oh, he didn't realize, "The damn tears!" I stutter.

He snorts, "Whatever!" he yells and turns to face the other way, his arms folded.

"You're acting like a fourteen year old girl!" mum says to him.

"I am not!" he argues.

"You are so!" I snap back.

"I am not! Hermione, tell her I'm not!"

I was getting really pissed off, if he had any balls left in him he wasn't acting like it, "You are so dad and you know it!"

Mum shakes her head; thank god I have one sane parent, "I'm sorry Rose but I was in shock, what do you want to do about it? I mean, it's against everything I believe in, but I guess if you wanted to take the potion to abort it, then I would have to let you"

That was a definite no. I couldn't do that, spawn of Malfoy or not, this child was going to be born, there was no way I could abort the child, I couldn't live with the guilt, it was a baby, a human being, you can't just do away with a human.

"No, I'm keeping it, I'm not a murderer" I whisper. Mum nods, "Yes, that's the best thing to do I guess"

"Well, whether you're a murderer or not, that child is still going to be related to murderers! Might as well do away with it!" Dad snaps.

Mum is absolutely livid now, if she could claws she'd have clawed his face off and eaten it by now, "For Merlin's sakes Ron!" she starts, he shouldn't have looked so shocked at her swearing, he was the one who said that sentence so many times even the birds that lived around our house chirped it, "You get the hell off your high horse and accept what's happening! You know what? The reason why you hated Malfoy so much in the first place was because he thought he was so much better than us! Well guess what, you're acting just as stupid and immature as he used to! At the end of the day, You, Draco, his wife and I are all going to have to be on the same page because not only did our daughter but _his son _as well, made a huge bloody mistake and all we can do is be here for them!" Mum spewed.

She was clinging on to the scruff of his shirt shaking him, tears were running from his eyes and on to mum's shirt he looked like a five year old being scolded.

He started nodding, "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to, I think it's Rose"

I sat there looking down, I didn't want to have to hear my dad apologizing to me, I wanted to apologize to them.

I was in the wrong.

He walked up to me and lifted my chin with his hand, "Rose, I'm sorry" I'd heard my name, my proper name, Rose, too much. But I felt as though "_Bud" _wasn't going to be coming back in a while.

"I'm sorry dad"

"You just wanted our help didn't you?" he whispered. I nodded.

Mum sighed, she started pacing, the sort of pacing she only does when she's really slumped under at the Ministry, "Well, I guess there is one thing I'm sure of, you're staying at school and you are going to finish your OWL's because if my calculations are right, and of course they are, you're due in May, the last week of May, and exams are second week of June, you should have given birth by then."

No way!

No bloody way am I giving birth and then sitting exams, that's bullshit!

But I wasn't going to argue, I just had my dad apologize for over reacting, my mum has been pretty mellow through all of this, I can't complain.

"You better send a letter to Professor McGonagall 'Mione, Rose has to stay here tonight, just to make sure we're all on the same page, Maybe I should invite Dom over so she can spread everything we say to the rest of the family" Dad said in a snarky tone.

"It's Minerva now Ron, she's not our teacher anymore"

He shuddered, "Yeah I know, but it's still weird after all of these years"

I lie in bed; pretending to be asleep just so mum and dad will leave me alone.

"Malfoy" I can hear dad muttering.

Usually I'd imagine that Malfoy liked it when people muttered his name, girls in particular.

No I don't have to imagine, it's a fact, and I know it's a fact because he once said to me, _"Weasley, the more often a girl says my name, the more I know I'm doing my job right"_

Of course I snorted, "_How do you work that one out Malfoy?"_

He grinned, "_They either want me, or I'm lying on top of them, that's my job" _

But I think Malfoy may be concerned at the amount that my father has been hissing his name.

At the realization that I am in fact having a baby, that in fact belongs to Scorpius Malfoy, who is in fact an annoying masochistic twat.

Who is Slytherin to the bitter core,

Who is big headed to the core,

Who is blonde to the core,

Who is out to ruin my life to the core,

Who has stepped knee high in shit with me.

To the core.

Imagine Malfoy and I as parents, we'd probably end up forgetting to feed it because I'd be too caught up in some sarcastic conversation with Al and Harley and he'd be too caught up in brushing his blonde locks back and plastering it down with a paste made of Ashley Parkinson-Krum's tears and blood from every fifth year girl who's ever pledged their love for him.

We'd teach it all the wrong things, like how to be an annoying prat or how to not care for anyone.

We couldn't be parents; we don't even like each other!

There was no way I could sit in the same room as him without having to shoot some comment at him to make sure that he's still the big headed git that I've grown to like.

I like that he annoys me, it's comfortable. I like that he cares for no one, it shows me that I don't have to care for him.

And what sorts of parents do that?

Perfectly awkward and uncomfortable parents! That's who.

I'm still a kid, and if I'm a kid, then Malfoy is a toddler, surely two kids can't raise a child.

I once made a calculator, in my mind of course that show's what people are mentally.

Take James for example.

James like's bread dipped in pumpkin juice, kids that are eighteen months old eat that sort of thing, so he's one and a half so far.

At age three you start to enjoy the dynamics of Quidditch mainly for the flying, so now he's four and a half.

Next his attention span is that of two year olds.

So, he's six and a half years old.

I find that messing with James' mind is a form of entertainment, you get pleasure out of people's dismay when you're eight years old, you know, like when you nark on your little brother just so you can watch him getting growled, so I'm eight.

I have the need to have an answer for everything; you do that when you're two.

So that takes me up to ten.

Finally I don't care what people say about me, any remark goes straight over my head, you learn how to do that at three years old, you know, like when you totally ignore your parents?

I'm only thirteen years old.

A giggling little prissy who toddles behind the rest of her gang type of thirteen year old.

Malfoy is the worst off at the moment,

He leans his head to the side when he's listening but not comprehending, what you do when you're only months old. About six months old to be exact.

He smirks like a five year old boy who just got told he peed all over the floor and missed the toilet all together.

He snaps at you like a toddler hitting their terrible twos.

He's seven and a half.

There you go, a seven year old and a thirteen year old having a child, that's not even bloody legal!

He should be sent off to Azkaban!

Not only do I have this erm, problem to deal with, but I have to think about Malfoy's birthday.

I've had nothing but awkward memories with Malfoy and his stupid parties.

Woe is me.

In second year I went to his party.

It was going good I guess, as good as a party can get when even third year girls are throwing themselves at Malfoy's feet and fanning him with fans made out of their own hair and placing juicy purple grapes in his mouth.

Ok, I'm exaggerating, but they might as well have been.

"_Having fun?"_ Asked Storm I shook my head.

"_Nope, and even if I was, I wouldn't tell you"_ I answer.

He tilted his head back and laughed, _"You wouldn't want to give Scorpius the satisfaction aye?" _

"_You got me!"_

"_Weasley, you have to be the only girl in the year who doesn't want to snog him"_ I gasp.

"_I would never snog anyone!"_ I snap at him, I was so naïve back then.

I saw Lesath Malfoy walking towards me, _"Weasley, what the hell are you doing in here?"_

I hated Lesath since the minute I met her on the train back in first year, there wasn't anything remotely nice about her, she didn't have a good bone in her body, _"Your brother told me to come"_ I stuttered, she started laughing.

"_Oh do not bloody lie, you snuck in! Scorpy, did you invite her?"_ She yelled over the room.

The entire Slytherin common room went quiet, Malfoy opened his mouth_, "Yes"_ he said quietly. In fact, if I hadn't had heard her snort I wouldn't have known what he had said.

"_See, I told you"_ I snapped at her, she rolled her eyes.

"_Tell me you're joking Scorpy, you didn't invite her did you?"_

He looked torn, like he didn't know what to say, or he did know what to say but didn't want to, _"I uh—"_

Yet another snort came from his sister, _"You do any more snorting and I'd swear you were a pig_" I said quietly.

Storm Zabini heard me and covered his mouth to hold a laugh but Lesath didn't notice.

"_Scorpy! Did you invite her or not_" she nagged.

He looked at me, _"No"_

"_Good, now get out!"_ she yelled at me.

I walked towards the door, _"You're not any better than I thought you were"_

I was outside.

"_Wait, Rose, look I'm bloody sorry ok, but my sister, she scares me_" He said grabbing on to my wrist.

I kept walking, I left him standing there.

With all the thinking, I was surprised I hadn't had a Muggle aneurism. I go to sleep.

"Now you take it easy ok? You must rest, keep up with your studies, do well at Quidditch, don't forget to hand in your assignments on time, and remember YOU DON'T TAKE SHIT FROM ANYONE!" dad instructs me. How am I supposed to take it easy, keep up with studies, continue with Quidditch and do assignments?

"Oh I get it, you want me to fit this all in while I'm feeding orphans, building churches for Muggles, knitting blankets for lost kittens and reading to the blind" I mutter.

The mutter earns me a scowl from my mum and a good view of my father's back as he turns around to sulk, "Rose, seriously, you're nearly a month pregnant, you have to take into consideration not only your wellbeing but the baby's as well, you have to make sure that you do fulfil your school goals as this may be the only thing you and the child have to fall back on when you've left school"

Dad agrees with her, "Here's something you may not want to hear: Malfoy can abandon you as quick as a flick of a bloody wand, but you? You're stuck, I'm not being nasty Rose, but it's true. You have to finish school, not for you, not for me, not for anyone else, but the baby," he says, "Oh and by the way, you better think of what you're going to do with that Zabini boy, you've practically kicked him in the balls and chopped a kittens head off in front of him"

And he's right.

I get back to the school and head straight for the common room all I want to do is curl up in my bed and listen to Harley harp on about how she didn't know where I was or if I was alright and maybe, just maybe, I can fall to sleep because I'm getting so bored of her harping.

"_Listen to me, there's nothing I can do about it" _I hear the person hiss.

"_You're totally screwed you know that? Seriously fucking screwed" _A girl hissed back at him.

I decided to show myself, I didn't want to be caught lurking in the shadows.

I see them.

James.

Lesath.

What the hell.

"You!" she snaps.

"You!" I snap back.

"Uh, Get the hell out Malfoy!" James says, obviously flustered and blushing.

She leaves without a damn word.

**(A/N) Gasp! What was Lesath doing in the Gryffindor common room? not even I know, I just sort of chucked her in there, I have no idea where that's going, but it's all part of the fun aye?**

**By the way, I'd like to know what you all think about Lesath. I mean, I liked the idea of Draco having a daughter, imagine the arguments and the bitchiness that those two would have, she'd drive him up the wall but he would never do anything about it. He'd love her. But of course JK Rowling made Scorpius, and I had to run with that.**

**Any suggestions about what you'd like to see happen with Lesath, let me know. REVIEW MY PRECIOUS!**

**For those who are wondering about how my son's speech therapy, it's going very well, and you won't have to worry about next week as his dad is taking him (about time)**

**REVIEW! please! i need it, i cant survive without them!**

**Here's the preview :**

"_What is it?" he says, "I don't have all day for secret rendezvous' in the corridor"_

_I nod, "I'll make it quick, so here it goes"_

_I take a deep breath, "Malfoy I'm—"_


	6. Chapter Five

**Authors Note! Just in case you've forgotten, I don't own Harry Potter. Some clever person I'll never meet does, JK Rowling I believe her name is.**

**She gets paid to write, my only payments are your precious, precious reviews. **

Chapter Five

Breakfasts and Prefect Duties

"Fly over there Louis, hurry up, A Slytherin could have easily got the Quaffle in!" James snaps.

James often gets like this, picky, when there's a match coming up, if he could he'd dictate exactly what he wants us to do and when to do it, the exact angles that our bodies should be and how fast we go.

If it were up to him he'd be the only person on the damn pitch.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO HOVER THERE AND ACT AS THOUGH YOU HAVENT GOT SHIT TO DO? MOVE!" he screams at Lily.

"OMG seriously, I'm going to murder him!" She yells.

I just dawdle along, I do my job well and I don't have to try, there's nothing he can say about me, I'm chasing the damn ball and I'm getting hold of the damn ball and I'm shooting the damn ball. I'm doing great.

"You all need to take a page out of Rose's book, she's bloody brilliant!" he yells at the team. I hear grunts and groans, and usually I'd lap it up but I can't.

I'm sick.

"Fuck, James, I need to get off the field!" I yell at him, he shakes his head and points to his watch.

"We've still got three hours left of training!"

"What in the world James? You have got to be kidding, I can't stay out here for three more hours, I have study to do, and it's only five-thirty in the morning, breakfast is in three hours!" Says Lysander in a calmly, Lily nods.

"If he's got study, I have study too, OMG don't look at me like that"

"Well I hope you and your precious boyfriend are actually studying!" He yells at his sister, she sighs and flies towards Lysander, can these people not see that I'm about to chunder all over the pitch?

"James, Bud doesn't look well doll, you'll have to let her go… before she leaves because she's angry at you" says Jackie.

"Thank you Jackie for saying that, you know she speaks the truth!" I yell at him.

"Fine," he says as everyone's leaving the pitch, "I'll see you useless things at breakfast!"

* * *

><p>I make it to the girl's lavatory in time, for once.<p>

Most time I make it to the toilets but manage to spew all over the floor. Sometimes I get into the cubicle but only manage to get to the toilet seat, not the bowl.

Needless to say, I'm relieved to not feel queasy again, and this glorious feeling will last all of about two hours until I'll need to vomit again.

Morning sickness must be so named because it starts in the morning and finishes the next morning before starting that morning and finishing the next morning and starting that morning to finish the next morning and so on and so forth.

It's one giant fantastic circle.

"Rose, I know you're in there" Says Harley.

Shit.

"Bud, don't bother hiding" She says, she gets down on her hands and knees and checks under the doors.

She's found me.

She's crawling under the gap in the door now, her head pops up.

"Gosh Bud! You could at least have let me in, I'm going to have to redo my hair!" she says.

She sits up next to me and sighs, "Who's it to?" she asks. She doesn't look at me, she doesn't seem angry, she's just neutral.

I once heard from Luna Lovegood that Shiznips have a neutral look and calm feel about them before they bite the head off their prey.

There's your bit of knowledge for today.

"I do not know what you're talking about" I say.

She laughs, "Oh come on Bud! I'm may be dumb but I'm not stupid"

"Ok, two plus two?" I ask her. She snorts, "Four" she replies.

"Two times two?"

"Four" she says.

"Two minus two?"

"Four! Rose, stop!"

I laugh, "See, you're a blonde, you're crazy!" I try to say casually but she doesn't buy it.

"Rose, I think you forget that my mother is a Muggle!"

I shake my head, "I don't forget"

She lifts her hands and slams them down on her knees, "Yes, well then you'd remember what her occupation is then?" I know her mum works with kids at Muggle High Schools but I couldn't remember exactly what it was.

I shrug.

"She's a sex education teacher Rose!" I shrug again. Play it cool Rose, play it cool.

"So what?"

She sighs, "You know what? Anyone would think you were the blonde! I know the symptoms of a pregnant woman Rose, I know that you're pregnant, you don't have to pretend"

The tears well up again and I can't help but break down, "I'm so dumb Harley, I know I should have fucking told you." I cry on her shoulder.

She pats me on the back and kisses my forehead, "Bud, I'm not angry that you didn't tell me, hell, I bet you could barely admit it to yourself, but you know, I would never judge you" she says.

And it comforts me.

It comforts me about as much as hugging a barbwire fence.

Nothing can comfort me now, "What am I going to do Har? Everyone will know, everyone will stare at me"

"Since when did you give two damns about what anyone thought Bud? Screw them; be proud that you're doing it, that you're not ashamed of bringing this thing into the world"

I shake my head, "I can't Har, it's hard when it's Malfoy's" I sob.

She's quiet.

Deathly quiet.

"If Malfoy's the father that means you two had sex"

Oh she was bright this one, "You truly are blonde"

"Oh shut up, Rose! You had sex with Malfoy"

I nod.

"You don't even like him that much, he annoys you"

I nod.

"The one who offered to buy you a rope to hang yourself with in third year?"

I nod.

"Not even Albus Dumbledore himself can save you now"

How right she was.

I had forgotten that he had told me to go hang myself, his exact words being _"Stop answering questions in class, It makes you look like you're desperate for attention, if you are desperate for attention then I have a rope in my bag, go use it"_

I'd seemed to have forgotten a lot of important things that made me hate Malfoy.

"Wait, how did you know it wasn't Storm's" I asked. She knew that it wasn't his or she wouldn't have asked who the father was.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, "I don't want to scare you, but I could sense it, it's my sixth sense"

"Ok, you're weird"

She snorts, "Not as weird as you cheating on your boyfriend with someone you don't even like. Rose, you need to do something about this!"

I just look at her, yet again, I don't know what to do, "You know," she says while flicking her hair back, "If it makes you feel better, I'm not in the situation I'd like to be"

I snort and wipe away the tears, "Oh really?" I say sarcastically.

"No, because the boy I'm in love with wants to spend more time with you and not to mention doesn't actually know how I feel" she folds her arms and pouts.

She was in love with Al, anyone could see that, "He's just a blind boy" I say quietly.

"You're not alone Rose, I've got your back"

I shrug, "What about my front and my sides, somebody needs to have those too!" I whimper, she laughs at me.

"Fine, fine, I have those too" she giggles.

* * *

><p>We gather in the Great Hall, breakfast time is not only my favourite part of the day, but my least favourite.<p>

You see, I love breakfast because it's when you get to see how fantastically horrible everyone looks, you see how everyone truly wants to treat people and all while having a bowl of porridge and dipping your toast into it.

But, as everyone who knows, knows, I hate it because I can barely keep a good healthy dose of thin air down let alone the sweet porridge I so desperately want.

Storm was sitting across from me but I knew he had to leave soon, he'd volunteered to clean the potions lab, "Rose, I'll see you later" he said. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"Look, Bud I've been wanting to talk to you" James whispers as he sits down next to me.

Oh have you? "Really? Why?" I say acting casually cool, I've been waiting for this, why the hell was Lesath Malfoy in the Gryffindor common room and why the hell was she with James of all people!

He sighs, "Lesath was just helping me with homework," he muttered, "Nothing else"

I shrug, "Stop bullshitting me, it's getting irritating, tell me the truth"

"I am bloody telling you the truth!" he says.

Liar.

"No you're not, why the hell would you as her of all people? Are you secretly seeing her?" I ask.

I vomit in my mouth, and that's not the baby talking.

He goes red, and he's angry, "Shut up Bud, you have no fucking idea what you're talking about"

The owls are coming through now, envelopes dropping everywhere.

Including my bowl of porridge, "I'll talk to you afterwards" I snap at him.

"Hey, that's my mum's writing, give it to me"

It is in fact Aunt Ginny's writing, "But it's addressed to me" I snap clutching the letter to my chest.

Al comes over now, "What's up?" he asks while sitting down, grabbing a toast off Harley's plate, "Hey!" she says, he grabs Lucy's drink, "Oh, sure, you may have some" she says and then he pushes Nalin over so he can squeeze in beside him.

"Stupid woman won't give my letter back!" James snaps at Al.

He looks at his brother as though he's confused, "But it's addressed to Rose"

God bless him, "Well thank you Al for pointing that out, some people can't seem to grasp the bloody concept!"

James catches me off guard and snatches the letter out of my hand.

"Dear Rose," he starts to read.

"I hope you've managed to think things through and have told Scorpius about the baby, as he's the father, I hope he realizes that he too has responsi—"

No.

No, no.

He's stopped reading out loud and he's reading silently. Hands are shaking, eyes are widening and I can see his pulse in the vein in his neck.

"What is this?"James says, his eyes are wide.

Albus lunges off the table and goes to stand with his brother, taking the letter out of his hand, "GET THE HELL OFF ME AL!" He screams.

There are no teachers in here, at the moment, just a whole lot of students.

But no Malfoy's.

Next thing I know, Al is struggling on top of James; he's straddled on top of his brother's chest. I can feel the tears forming.

I can feel them free flowing down my face.

"Shush, baby, it's alright, he wasn't reading that loud" Harley says to me, "Al, cover his mouth!" she yells.

Al does as he's told and covers his brother's mouth, "Nalin! I need you to stupefy him. NOW LONGBOTTOM!" Al yells.

This is all becoming too much.

Much too much.

"OMG, is she going to be alright?" Lily says pointing at me, "And is she really _pregnant_?"

This is it, "Bloody hell Lily, this isn't the time for your giggling teenaged antics, and yes! It is true!" I hiss at her.

Louis and Hugo are sitting at the table, in shock, my letter in their hands.

"One, two, three, Go Longbottom!" Says Albus calmly.

"Oh get it together Nalin!" says Fergus, then he looks at his brother, "You do it"

Without hesitation, Sean stupefied my cousin.

"He's gonna be out cold for a while, ye cousin" he says.

I just nod.

It's silent and I realise the entire hall is looking at us.

Staring more like it.

"What? You haven't lived unless you've seen one of family fights" Pipes Lucy.

"Wicked!" I hear a first year Hufflepuff squeak; they were the closest to us.

Jackie walks up to a kid close to us and holds them by the scruff of the neck, "What the hell did you hear, and I swear to merlin, if you lie, I'll be getting my friend Rose here, a prefect, to take all your points off your house!"

He stutters, "All I heard was somebody telling him—" he says while pointing at Nalin, "—To stupefy Mr Potter, I swear I didn't hear anything else"

She then walks up to another kid further away, "Did you hear anything that James said?"

The girl shook her head, "Only that he was going to kill someone"

Good.

Bloody great.

Fantastic.

But now all my friends know, and boy do they know.

We sit down again, all of them looking at me.

"Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant" I say quietly.

Hugo looks at me, "I don't care" he shrugs. What is it with this boy?

Louis nods, "yeah"

"What are ye gonna do?" Asks Fergus.

I shrug, "I don't know. I've been thinking hard about maybe selling it on eBay, you know, the Muggle internet site?"

They all have blank expressions, except for Jackie and Harley who both have Muggle mums, "Oh, hilarious Rose, really" Jackie says.

Nalin and Freesia both look like they want to cry, "You know, I'm sure I have some books on natural remedies to help you and the growth of your baby" Freesia says quietly.

She looks down underneath the table and I then see my cousin lying under there.

"Erm, had to keep him out of sight, you know" Says Al.

"I would like you all to know that I knew about this all along!" Harley says while smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Hardly, I knew way before you!" Al argued.

I look at these two, getting pleasure out of knowing first, "And I'll have you both know that I knew before you two! Yay me, I win!" I say sarcastically

Lysander and Lorcan both smile at me, "Congrats Rose" Says Lysander, "Yeah, you and Storm will make awesome parents" Lorcan adds.

Dead silence yet again, as dead and as quiet as I want to be when he says this.

Lily snorts, "OMG, I'd almost forgotten about that!"

Lucy snorts too, "OMG Lil's I'm seriously getting pissed off with you!"

"What? I can't even bring that up?" She argues back.

Lucy laughs without humour, "OMG! You didn't add your OMG to your last sentence, and no, I think its plain rude to bring that up at the moment!"

Lucy won, Lily lost, and now she pouts, "Shut up".

"I don't think you heard the part James read about Scorpius Malfoy being the father" I say.

His eyes glaze over, "Oh right, well, a congrats is in order to a Mr Malfoy then"

"NO!" nearly everyone says in unison "Why stop him?" I start, " It's going to spread like venom to a blood stream anyways"

"You can't Lorcan, you mustn't! It's Rose's secret at the moment, you can't just tell him!" Says Freesia.

"Why do you think we stopped James from killing him?" Says Jackie.

I pipe up, "Maybe because we didn't want to be accessories to murder?"

"Rose, really, you worry about the most weird things" Al says, "By the way, I've got a name"

I snort, "I worry about the most weird things? YOU want to be the father!"

Everyone looks at him like he's got Voldemort written on his forehead, "Oh, erm, I didn't mean it like he wanted to have sex with me, just that he's trying to do the fatherly duties".

"Erm, Right" says Harley.

I sigh, "Look, guys, I appreciate that you've all take it so well, but seriously, you don't have to hide it for me, I've done enough damage"

So everyone who mattered knew now.

Except for one.

And James had let it out of the bag and read it out loud.

The one person I wished that heard wasn't anywhere in sight.

I'd have to tell him face to face

* * *

><p>"Ok, so I checked the time table for you, it's Georgia Henry and Nalin in the Ravenclaw corridors, Dion Franks and that Ravenclaw girl, the pretty one—"<p>

"Minay Connors?" Asked Albus.

Jackie sighed, "Yes, Albus, any ways, so yeah, where was I, Oh, Dion Franks and Minay Connors in the Slytherin corridors, Cecilia Mathewson and Timothy Watts in the Gryffindor corridors and…" she trailed off.

"Me and Malfoy," I muttered, "Again"

Jackie paced up and down the common room, I was sitting on the couch playing with some funny Muggle contraption that I hadn't seen before, sure, I had spent a bit of time in the Muggle world, but not a hell of a lot, "So this is a?" I asked her.

"Cell phone," she answered, "If you have a problem with doing rounds with Malfoy—which I know you do—then you'll have to talk to McGonagall yourself, she's already suspicious of me doing your prefect duties, which I am doing, and you know I'm not allowed. With me not being a prefect and all, ask Harley to do some"

I shake my head, no way, "I can't get Harley to do them, she'll probably end up hexing a bunch of loved up third years and let a fourth year get eaten by a hippogriff! I'll ask Nalin to swap with me" yes, excellent, Longbottom would fall for it.

At the moment all I have to do is clutch my stomach and close my eyes for a bit and my homework is done and notes are taken thanks to Nalin.

"Hey! I would be an awesome prefect!" Harley said while brushing her hair fifty times back and fifty times forward.

"Oh shit, I didn't even see you there" I say sarcastically.

Al looks up from the Daily Prophet, "I think you'd be an awesome prefect" Harley blushes.

"Thanks Potter" She mutters and starts fluffing her hair

Jackie shakes her head, "Ok, talk to Nalin, but for goodness sakes woman, you can't avoid Malfoy for the rest of your life"

She was right. I'd have to avoid him for the whole of eternity!

James sulks into the room, not meeting anyone's eyes and goes straight up to his dorm.

We had managed to convince him not to tell anyone and not to kill Malfoy.

Yet.

He was struggling with this, whenever Malfoy came into the common room we had to send him out of the room just to make sure he didn't try and hex him.

We even had to remove all sharp objects because he was set on trying murder the Muggle way.

"_You're my cousin Rose, I'm the only one in the family that's left here at school that can protect you and now I've failed in my job!"_ he complained to me. And I did feel sorry for him.

It didn't help when Malfoy suggested that maybe it was James' time of the month.

"James, come back, I need to borrow some money!" Al called to his brother.

"Ask Malfoy, he seems to like to put in extra effort for our family" He yelled back. Al grinned.

"You gotta hand it to him that was a great come back!"

I snigger, "Thanks Al, way to make me feel extra peachy" I snap.

Jackie sighs, "Rounds Rose, if you've got a problem hanging out with baby-daddy then you better go and see McGonagall!"

I nod, "I'm leaving now!"

As I walk to McGonagall's office I remember I still haven't seen Malfoy since he turned up at the hospital wing to piss me off.

I remember that I'm nearly one month along and I remember that Malfoy's birthday is coming back.

I hope that this birthday doesn't have a hideous track record like the rest of them, but hoping that is like hoping that Goblin's will turn into happy harmonious creatures that snigger rainbows and spit sweets.

It'll be a great day once that happens.

In third year Malfoy's party started great, for once I wasn't a guest that everyone loved to hate, I was actually enjoying myself. Partially because Lesath wasn't there, James wasn't there, and I was there enjoying myself.

"_I'm glad you came Weasley" _Malfoy said in my ear.

I shook my head, "_You're drunk Malfoy, that's not good, you're not supposed to be, I thought even you had some boundaries. You're only fourteen!_" the Firewhiskey dripping out of his mouth.

He laughed, _"You know what's funny Weasley? The fact that we're supposed to hate each other, like despise each other to the utter core, you think that's funny?" _he was unbalanced stumbling on the spot.

I put my hand on his shoulder to balance him, I didn't find it funny at all actually, because at thirteen years old I had a crush, a damned crush on Scorpius Malfoy, but I grew out of it quickly.

"_I think it's stupid actually"_ I said.

He nodded, _"Of course you do, and you're oblivious to the world"_

I stared at him, _"What do you mean by that Malfoy?"_

His eyes grew cold, _"I mean that you don't give two damns about anyone but you're self"_

I got upset, _"Correct me if I'm bloody wrong but weren't you the one who said that you didn't care about anything but yourself?"_ I snap at him.

He starts smiling at me, _"Don't listen to me Rose, I'm drunk"_

And he was.

"_Look, Rose, I'm sorry but remember when you told me your father said to keep away from me?"_

I nodded.

"_Yeah well you never once asked what my father said about you!"_ he snapped. I was getting scared now; Malfoy had no bloody right to intimidate me.

"_I don't want to know about you and your stupid pure-blood father!"_ I yell and I leave his dorm.

"_He told me to treat you good and not to dislike you because of blood status. Now I can see why he never liked your lot, you're nothing but a mud blood who won't give me the time of day because you think you're so damn superior, well here's a newsflash sun shine, you're not any different to me. Think about that before you go insulting my family!"_ he yelled.

And it wasn't the alcohol talking, for some reason; I believed every word he said.

* * *

><p>I got to McGonagall's office but before I said the password, she came out.<p>

"Aah, Miss Weasley, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

Even after knowing her my entire life, it was still awkward talking to her; she seemed to me like she needed to go to Hogsmeade, have a stiff drink and a stiff something else.

I banished those thoughts as her steely eyes looked at me, "Oh, I need to talk to you" I said.

"Oh very well then, come in" she said.

I sat down on the opposite side of her desk and looked at her, "I guess this would be about your pregnancy then"

Shit, she knew! How did she know?

"Before you go blaming your cousin James, or any other of your cousins here, let me make it quite clear that it wasn't any of them that told me, but Madam Pomfrey"

That nark! I should have let James take to her last year when he broke his arm and she wouldn't help him.

"Erm," I start awkwardly, "I didn't come in about that, it was about rounds actually, but ok"

Professor McGonagall looked at me with firm eyes, they made me feel as uncomfortable as sitting on a house elf, "Rose, in my years at Hogwarts," a hundred I'm guessing, "I've seen this a fair few times, and let me tell you that even though the situation you're in is—inappropriate—I assure you that you're not alone, and you will not be treated any different by the staff. However, I cannot promise you that your peers will do the same. I will not revoke your role as prefect, as you were not chosen based on your—sexual—behaviour, but your marks and good will and nature"

I was shocked, what do I say to that? I mean, it's weird and awkward as hell to sit here and listen to your teacher talk about sexual behaviour and not getting your prefect badge taken off you.

"Well thank you Professor, erm, very nice" I mutter.

She gave a brief smile, "Words come as easy to you as they did your father" she said.

I nodded, "Do my parents know that you know?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I have let them know that I am aware. I did get a rather stern letter from Ginny, she's very concerned for you" she put it.

I snorted, very un-lady-like for McGonagall's liking, "She's trying to tell you to not let me get away with anything and to ensure that I'm still being treated like everyone else isn't she?"

"Let's put it this way, she seems to think your mother and father are too easy on you, but at the end of the day, you Miss Weasley have decided and chosen what you want to do, all we can all do is stand behind you and give you a swift shove in the right direction"

I nod, "Thanks"

"So, back to rounds, what is the problem?"

I sigh, after all this I don't even want to do rounds at all, "I don't want to do them tonight" I mutter.

McGonagall shakes her head and I notice that her hair doesn't move at all it's so tight against her skull, "Oh no, you can't not do it Miss Weasley, you are still a prefect and no amount of vomiting and dizzy spells are going to be able to get you out of your duties"

I knew it, "Ok well then I want to swap my rounds with Nalin"

She has a small smile playing on her lips and it makes me even more uncomfortable, it's one thing to have her angry and scowling, but it's another to actually witness her smiling, "I guess this has to do with young Malfoy doesn't it"

I shrug, "Yeah, I just don't like doing rounds with him"

"It's not that, it's the fact that he is the father of your child"

I scowl, "Madam Pomfrey can't prove that"

Once again that odd smile plays on her lips, "No, she can't but James Potter can"

Oh she got me.

She plays around with some papers on her desk, "Rose, there is no doubt that the staff will help you when needed, but please be sure that they can't drop everything for you," Oh they can't? What a pity, "But, Myself and Professor Longbottom will be talking extra care of you"

"Erm Thanks" I say stupidly.

"But just because you have stability here at school, you need it at home too, once you have this child you'll have new things to pay for, you'll have clothes and food to buy, a child to nurture and care for, a brain nourish—"

I cut her off, "I'll be sending it here so you can nourish said brain"

She scowls, that's better, "Will _you _be sending the child here or someone else?"

I look at her blankly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean will you be bringing up the child or someone else?"

I hadn't even thought of that yet, there was no way I could give the kid to Malfoy's family, not unless I wanted the kid to start raising snakes and selling them to children murderers. But I could give it to mum and dad, that's if they wanted it, but so far I'd imagined it was just me and the kid.

Well actually, I hadn't even thought that far, it's only been my potentially huge stomach I've been thinking about.

"I can tell by the look on your face Rose that you haven't thought about it"

I nod, "Yeah, I guess I haven't"

"Well, I think that before we have another meeting that you have a think about these things, because once you have it, you won't be free until they're eighteen"

I snigger, "You're wrong, once they hit eleven, you'll have to deal with it" I mutter.

"Yes, for a little while, then you'll have the child during the holidays"

"Then we'll both suffer"

"I agree full heartedly"

I get up to leave, "Oh Miss Weasley?"

"Yes"

"Tell Mr Longbottom that he'll have to partner up with Mr Malfoy"

"Thanks"

"But this is only to give you time to think about what you're going to tell Mr Malfoy, he is, by law, entitled to know"

Damn.

* * *

><p>"Rose, you know how much Scorpius makes me feel uneasy, it's weird" Nalin moans at me.<p>

Well, I didn't want to hear it, "Nalin, it's not healthy for the baby to be around someone I don't like!"

"Bud could miscarry, I thought of the theory myself, if the mother doesn't like someone, it makes them stressed and then gone. Caput. Dead." Said Al.

I shook my head, "Al, even I have to say, that's the most stupid idea I've ever heard"

Hugo looks at both of us, "You're both weird man. And Al, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Al smirked at Hugo, "I could ask you the same thing if I was in the Ravenclaw tower thirty minutes ago" Hugo went bright red.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. If I found out my baby brother was with some Ravenclaw girl there'd be hell to pay.

"Nothing, oh nothing," Al said quietly.

Nalin still looked like he was in shock, "Nalin, you'll be fine" I say while patting him on the back.

"I've got to go to Charms"

Last period came and went and I start my way to the common room before supper.

I feel something slimy and greasy touch my shoulder, I struggle to keep the nausea out but it's hard. As soon as my initial shock is over, I realize it's a hand on my shoulder that squeezes it twice.

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to creep up on people?" I say as I spin around to look at him, a smirk plays on his face, "And that face must have been something you learnt in the womb"

He looked at me; he was obviously pissed off, "Rose, what is your problem?" He snapped.

I shook my head, what the hell is this guy on? "What are you getting at Malfoy? I have places to be"

He smirked, that same one he learnt in the womb, "Places? Name one place you have to be"

"Erm, I have to go, feed first years"

"That's the best you can come up with, fuck, I'd hate to know what you told Storm the night we did it" slimy git!

"That's none of your business Malfoy," I spit, "You just crossed the line to shut-the-fuck-up territory

He grabbed my arm again as I went to walk off, "Rose, I don't want it awkward between us, I never did" he looked deep in to my eyes with those stupid dreamy eyes of his.

"Malfoy, you're losing me, I can't concentrate when you're looking at me like that"

He laughed, "Like what? Like this?" he did it again.

"Yes, that!" he placed his head on my shoulder and looked up at me, "Come on Weasley, I prefer it when we're friends" his hair so close to my nose I could smell it.

Stupid hair smelt good.

"Ok, I like it when we're friends too, and what the hell is in your hair? Smells like seduction and chocolate covered strawberry puppies" I say. He laughs.

He grins at me and shrugs.

He grins, "What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"What?"

I look closely, "There's something wrong with your mouth" I say.

He rubs his mouth and looks at me, alarm sketched on, "What is it?"

"It's something weird, I've never seen it on you before, is that a smile?"

"Oh ha, ha," he says obviously angry now, "To think that we could get along for a fucking minute" he snaps.

I shrug, "Bye Malfoy"

"Don't walk away like we have nothing to talk about Weasley"

I shake my head, "But we don't"

"Fine, I'll see you tonight"

Like hell, "No you won't"

"Umm, yes I will, we have rounds together. Git"

I laugh, "No we don't. You now have rounds with Nalin"

He looks at me; he's pissed again, "You can't keep avoiding me"

Oh yes I can, I've already decided I can, "Malfoy…"

"Ok, I can see you wished that what happened never did"

Oh, you're not as dumb as I thought! "I never said that"

"I'd take it all back if I could Weasley" he spat at me.

"Oh, so you regret it!" I snap at him, he was getting on my nerves.

The look on his face is priceless, "I swear you have split personalities! And no I don't regret it!"

Awkward silence.

"Hey Rosie, where have you been?" My saviour says.

But Malfoy doesn't regret it.

I run up to Storm and jump up to link my arms around his neck, "I swear to merlin, you'll never know how good it is to see you" I say while kissing his cheek.

I don't get to see much of Storm, and I was getting used to it. Was that a bad sign?

"Hey, he left without saying goodbye" Storm said about Malfoy.

I shrug, "I don't expect anything less from him" I say while holding his hand and walking back towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Don't be like that, he's a good guy"

I snort, "As if, he uses girls, he abuses his role as prefect and he's genuinely nasty and swears an awful lot—more than me—is that a good guy?"

Storm chuckles, "I guess not, and its supper time in a half hour"

I hadn't been getting too much morning sickness and to Harley and Jackie's approval I'd been eating more.

It was hard to refuse food when one girl is holding your mouth open and the other is shovelling jelly down your throat because they know you can swallow it without having to chew.

My vomit is a nasty shade of purple though.

We got into the common room and Storm explained that he had a shit tonne of homework to do so I let him at it

* * *

><p>"Malfoy invited me to his party…. Again" said Harley. Why did she get a proper invitation? I never did. Ever.<p>

"Be careful Har, he could seduce you and get you pregnant" I tease.

Her face screws up and she snaps at me, "Don't joke Rose, what you're in is a bad situation" I huff, it's not like joking's going to make me sprout two more babies.

The situation can't get any worse.

Malfoy's fourth year birthday was bad from the beginning. I don't know if it was because I was not invited or if it was because I felt the need to gate crash.

Well, it's not technically gate crashing if you know the password to the common room.

"_I thought I told you not to come"_ he spat at me.

I shrugged, _"You didn't tell me anything"_

"_Yeah, well, I thought it was fairly obvious I didn't want you here"_

"_Tsk, tsk, stop fighting, and Rose, you shouldn't have come, he didn't invite you"_

That felt like a slap in the face coming from Albus, _"Since when were you two a couple?"_ I asked.

"_That's none of your business Weasley"_

Ok, it wasn't the answer I was expecting. Al went red, _"Umm, I don't think that questioned required an answer Scorp"_

"_Oh, right, well, if you're going to be here, at least make yourself scarce"_ he snapped and he waltz off, Firewhiskey in his hand.

"_Bud, why are you here?"_ Al asked.

I looked at him, _"Because I feel guilty ok? I shouldn't have told Kate that he was cheating on her, but I felt sorry for her, she shouldn't be with someone who treats her like that!"_

"_Are you sure that's why you told her?" _

I looked at him with betrayal, _"Of course! Why else would I have told her?"_

I didn't want to hear an answer, _"I don't know, maybe you like him?"_

"_Are you drunk Albus? No I don't like him, I never had!"_ which was a small lie.

Every girl in Hogwarts loved Scorpius Malfoy.

He was uncharacteristically good looking, which was weird; it didn't suite his attitude at all.

His eyes were to die for.

He was hot.

So of course I had a small crush on him, it'd be seriously questioning my sexuality if I didn't.

He sighed, _"Ok, just had to ask"_

"_Go back and snog your boyfriend"_ I snapped.

"_Fine!"_ he argued back.

I was seriously concerned for Albus.

The night went on and I stood in the corner with Nalin and the Scamander's. I was officially a bag lady.

"_Rose, come sit with me"_ Malfoy slurred.

"_Malfoy you're drunk… again" _I said to him. He laughed.

"_You can't be mad with me, it's my birthday!"_

I nod, _"So you keep reminding me. Every year" _

He shook his head_; "Come sit with me"_ he grabbed my hand and dragged me up.

"_Malfoy, if you weren't so drunk on Firewhiskey, I'd refuse you, and if you weren't so drunk on Firewhiskey, I wouldn't have to take your wand off you before you sit on it"_

He giggled like a girl as I reached into his jeans pocket as he dragged me upstairs to his dorm, _"Rose, you should have said_ "Is that a wand or are you just happy to see me!"_"_ he laughed, even I had to.

"_Scorpius Malfoy, you're shocking"_ I laughed as we got up to his dorm and through the door.

"_Scorpius?"_ he said as a question.

"_Yes, that's your name isn't it?"_ I said sharply.

He fell on the bed and pulled me down with him, I sat next to him as he laid sprawled out on the bed, _"Yeah, but when was the last time you called me by my first name?"_

I struggled to answer this one, _"Umm, never" _

He nodded against his pillow, _"Exactly. I like it; it sounds nice out of your mouth"_

I sniggered_, "Don't get too used to it"_ I say.

"_You know, most girls would kill to be able to say my name while lying on my bed"_ he says, a smirk playing on his face.

"_Good thing I'm sitting then"_

He sighed, _"I didn't really want you to not come tonight Rose"_

I hear a knock on our dorm door and I go and answer it.

"Hello, welcome to the dungeon of doom, oh Freesia, what's up?" I say.

She giggles, "I don't know if I should laugh or cry at the way you just greeted me, but anyway, Nalin says you have to go and see him, he looks pretty down" she said.

Oh no, Malfoy's tried to kill him.

I walk up the steps to the boy's dorms and find the sixth year room, "Nalin!" I call.

"Come in" he says.

I get in there and he's lying on his bed, obviously upset.

"Malfoy attack you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Rose, but I can't do your rounds, I've got detention. McGonagall said that the Ravenclaw corridors will be replaced with Head boy and girl meaning that you'll have to go back to doing Hufflepuff with Scorpius"

Oh merlin, how will that look after I explicitly told him I wouldn't be seeing him today?

My pride is more important than having to do rounds with him, "Oh, it's alright Nalin, you didn't know it was going to happen" I say shortly.

I leave before I have to deal with his tears.

I hurry down the stairs and of course I bump in to Albus, "You're due for another scan soon" he whispers.

I'm shocked, "Umm, why?" and why does he know this and not me?

Shouldn't I have some type of maternal instinct that tells me these things? Shouldn't I have some magical inner ear where the baby talks to me while in the womb?

Like parseltongue but for babies?

"I went and saw Madam Pomfrey and I booked you in for two weeks' time"

I shake my head, "You booked me in?" I ask.

He nods; "Yeah, I thought you didn't have enough time with rounds and all" he smiles.

I hold in my steam, "Thanks Al, and two weeks is ages away" I add.

The common room portrait swings open, in barges Storm and Malfoy.

James looks at Malfoy but doesn't say anything, "What? No smart comments anymore James? What's wrong with you?" he says. James gets up and leaves while shooting an awfully evil look at me.

Storm looks at me, "What's wrong with James?" he asks.

I just shrug, "You've got Scorp tonight for rounds; McGonagall just told me on the way here, something about Nalin having detention! Can you believe it? Poor mate; I know he doesn't deserve it" Storm says.

I can't be bothered listening because Malfoy is staring at me with Storm, my arms around his neck and him whispering against me.

"Weasley lets go" He yells from the other side of the room.

"Bye" I say to Storm while putting a kiss on his lips. It lingers a bit more than I would have wanted but then I leave.

Malfoy and I leave the common room, I pull him to the side of the corridor and whisper to him "Malfoy, I have to tell you something" I say quietly.

"What is it?" he says, "I don't have all day for secret rendezvous' in the corridor"

I nod, "I'll make it quick, so here it goes" this is going to be a hard time.

I take a deep breath, "Malfoy I'm—"

**(A/N) Oh, cliffy! How about that! I'm not very good at them, I don't know how to write them, and that was my first try, but hey! Gotta start somewhere right?**

**So, if you guys haven't figured it out, writing in italics are flashbacks, I kept the explaining and feelings in normal writing because it's her point of view of what happened back then, if the entire thing is in italics then she's having an out of body experience, she's reliving the entirety of the moment, gasp, it's horrible, I know, I have those moments all the time **

**Also, I said that I'd keep chapters under 6000 words, but it's impossible. I've had to up the limit to 7500. Deal with it.**

**Thank you for all you reviews! I love them! And I'm trying to take all your suggestions into consideration. Keep reviewing and in two chapters time you'll have a shout out at the beginning of the chapter.**

**I love you all!**

**Preview:**

_Was the Goblin Fever real? "I don't know why she's been throwing up but I'd imagine it was a whole lot of pumpkin juice and dick considering the amount of time she's been spending with Zabini" I snap._

**Yes, it's Scorpius' point of view! Isn't he a nasty guy! :/**

**Update will be on the 4****th**** of May I've already written it, that's why there'll be a quick update.**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N! Most of this chapter was supposed to be the next chapter; Scorpius wasn't going to find out until chapter seven, buuuut, I've been mucking you guys around a lot so I moved half of the next chapter into this chapter and half of this one to the next. **

**Woot, and I updated early 'cause you all want Rose to get off her high horse and tell him!**

**Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter Six

Letters and Quidditch matches

Night rounds suck. They start at seven at night until ten at night and the realization that I'll be spending the next three hours with Malfoy is torture.

I can't help and look at his attire. He's wearing a deep green hooded jersey, black jeans and chuck Taylor's.

I'm wearing acid wash jeans, a red jersey and my hair is wet from my shower.

Neither of us are supposed to be wearing these.

We're watching the Hufflepuff corridor, the worst and most boring corridor of all the corridors, the chances of catching a Hufflepuff doing something they're not supposed to is about as high as me catching a Nargle without the help of a Scamander twin.

"Let's sit, I can't bear to be walking up and down this corridor, I'd rather be pulling my fucking hair out" Malfoy says while walking over to a window sill.

"Be my guest, your hair's hideous" I say quietly.

He looks at me, "Oh you got jokes do you?" he says with that stupid lopsided grin.

"More than you'd even dream of Malfoy" I sit next to him and he puts his hand on my knee.

"You know what Weasley that Zabini of yours is too bloody kind" he says.

He's right, "I know"

I couldn't tell him what I wanted to tell him, I ended up pretending that my shoe lace was undone and bent over to tie it up.

He looks down now and put his head on my shoulder, it may be uncomfortable, a bit awkward, but at the same time, even though I've always hated to admit it, this sort of gesture is not out of the ordinary, "Maybe you should tell him what we did, I'm sure he won't get angry, with the kindness that bloke has, he'd probably start clapping if we went and did it right in front of him!" I push his head off my shoulder and look him dead in the eye. It hurts.

"Yet again, your bluntness allows you to step right in to shut-the-hell-up territory!" I snap at him.

His eyes gleam, "You know Rose; I'm not ashamed to say I did it. I enjoyed it. Being with you"

My heart races but it's not allowed to.

But of course I have an explanation for this heart racing. Two actually.

One is because I'm totally revolted by him so my heart's beating triple time because it's trying to give me a heart attack and kill me because of Malfoy.

And second is because the baby may be able to sense _"devil-daddy" _as Harley put it, so really the heart beating thing is just the baby.

Which is his, and even though unfortunately I have actually seen him quite a bit lately, I still haven't told him about our illegitimate love child. Minus the love.

"Malfoy, if you don't start acting as though you have a heart, I'll slap you" I snap.

He acts shocked, "Did you just say heart?"

I blink, "I also said I'd slap you"

"Yeah, that's true."

It's awkwardly silent again, but I don't mind, the awkward silence has been frequent and I'm starting to get used to it. Malfoy isn't a bad guy. At all really, I mean what with all the bad jokes, the sexual connotations and the way he talks about himself, it's unfortunately easy to forget about these things and just see the slimy, greasy, good guy underneath. He's Al's best friend, that has to say something right?

But why did I so desperately see the bad in him? Was it because if I saw the good in him more often I'd fall for him?

Like I was now while I'm cramped up beside him sitting on a window sill talking about how he doesn't feel like it was a mistake me cheating on my boyfriend and him cheating on his booty call?

"You are lying to Zabini every day you know. With each day you hold it in, you become more and more like me" he says with a grin. He loves that he can have something against me.

He once had his body against me and now look where I am.

"In what universe do you actually have a heart to care?" I ask him

"Once again you say this foreign word Weasley. I'm starting to get concerned. And, I don't know, I don't have a heart"

I nod, "That's right, you don't, in no universe do you have a heart, so stop pretending like you have one and lets drop Zabini"

"I wish you'd drop Zabini" he mutters.

I pretend like I don't hear him, he's said this to me a million times.

"Why don't you leave me alone Malfoy?" I ask him. He's constantly in my way, he's always following me around ready to say something snarky about how I'm not as great as I seem and I'm not as clever as I make out to be. I'm not as great a girlfriend as Storm thinks.

He snorts, and shakes his head, throws up his hands and then stands up, "Believe me, I want to. So fucking bad." He says. His leans against the wall beside me, his arms folded. Malfoy has good arms.

If he wanted to leave me alone so bad then why doesn't he? He could save us a whole lot of trouble, it would be great.

"Ok, let's lighten this shit up" He says, "Firewhiskey?"

Is he kidding? "Umm, prefect duties Malfoy!" I say to him.

He shakes his head and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flask, "Weasley, you're as tight as McGonagall's … you know what I mean, live a little" Is this guy serious?

"Classy Malfoy, really, but we can't" I really can't. Bad for the baby's health.

"Weasley, as hard as it is for me to come to terms with you "_letting your hair down"_ I know that you're capable of it. Obviously," he smirks at me and makes me blush, "And let's not forget my birthday last year"

"How can I forget" I mutter.

He laughs, "Come on, just a little bit, feel a bit of heat in our cheeks"

"I'd love to, but I can't"

He looks at me weird; his blasé approach to standing is still there, "Why not?"

I might as well tell him, get it over and done with, he deserves to know.

It's his kid, and I still haven't told him, how bad does that make me look? And it's not like I can pretend like it's not his or that it's Storm's. It will be evident with the albino blonde baby Harley seems to think I'm destined to have.

I'm going to get it over and done with.

As these thoughts are running through my mind I notice Malfoy has moved from being a statue, to now on his knees in front of me, his face in my face, "Come on Rose" he says seductively.

"Malfoy, there's something I have to tell you" I say his lips so close I can feel his breath.

I move back, "Umm, last time we were this close we ended up having sex"

He starts laughing at me, "Wait, what did you need to tell me?"

"Well what do we have here?" Ashley Parkinson-Krum says in her high pitched voice as she comes streaming down the corridor.

Malfoy moves from his spot on the ground in front of me and stands up quickly, "Ash" he says quietly while smirking that stupid smirk and going up to her so she wasn't anywhere near me.

"What's going on Scorpy? You looked awfully close to her" she said while peering around his shoulder to look at me. I lifted my hand and gave her a twinkly little wave and it pissed her off more.

"I'm doing rounds with Rose" he said. He called me Rose in front of her; she wasn't going to like that.

"Well, Rose looks like she was having a bit more fun than she deserves" she snapped at him.

He didn't like that, "Ashley, I don't even know what the hell you're doing down here, but I'm a prefect and whether you like it or not, I'm going to at some point do a few rounds with Rose"

"You'll be doing more than a few rounds with her by the looks of things"

She was great at comebacks I had to give her that. Malfoy pulled Ashley closer to him and hugged her, "I don't know why you're so jealous, and you're beautiful you know"

"I need a bucket" I mutter, I know he heard because he nearly turned to look at me.

She sighed against him and kissed him, a weird feeling arose in my stomach, must me nausea, "I love you Scorpy"

He tensed then relaxed, "I know you do" he said. Then she left.

"She's got you on a full-body-bind curse doesn't she" I say to him.

He looks confused, a bit angry, and a whole lot pissed off, "She shouldn't do things like that" he says.

"Like what?"

"Like turn up in another house's corridor searching for me"

I let him have a bit of time out. I'm sure it wasn't the fact that she came looking for him that pissed him off, it was more the fact he'd been embarrassed in front of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>_

Ashley picked the right time to come and show herself. Right smack bang in the middle of me trying to get into Weasley and show her how I feel.

That was not fucking cool.

Not to mention I had to try and pretend like things were good between me and Ash, but they're not.

She's too clingy. And she's not Rose.

I didn't want Rose to see me like that with Ashley; I wanted to distance myself from her. I needed to know what was wrong with Rose and why things were so weird.

But Ashley had dropped the L word on me, as if I'd tell her I loved her back.

I wonder if pretending like I cared for her worked in front of Rose…

"Scorpy, what's wrong?" Ashley said while trailing her fingers down my back but not even that was good tonight.

"I think you should go now Ash" I say to her. I feel her slump against me back. She's upset now and she leaves.

"You know mate, maybe you're a bit hard on her" Says Al.

So what if I was? She wasn't complaining, "Al," I start. I don't want to push the boundaries aye? I just want to see what Rose's problem was, "What's up with Rose mate? I mean, she's in and out of classes, she's quieter—not that I mind, 'cause your cousin can be fucking annoying, I just think it's out of character" did I seem desperate?

Al sighs, "She hasn't been well" is all he says.

Rose hasn't been the only one weird these days, Al has been too; my mate has been quiet as hell.

"Yeah, I've noticed, why has she been throwing up all the time?" I ask.

Mum once told me that the Goblin Fever made you throw up and get some type of nasty arsed rash around your mouth. When I was erm, examining Rose's mouth it looked fine.

"Why the hell do you think?" he said quietly. I don't think I was supposed to hear but I did.

Was the Goblin Fever real? "I don't know why she's been throwing up but I'd imagine it was a whole lot of pumpkin juice and dick considering the amount of time she's been spending with Zabini" I snap.

Al shrugs, "She hasn't only been spending time with Zabini mate, I know that's a fact"

I was shocked. Albus Potter swore.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose<em>

_How have you been darling? I hope you know that all I can think about is you and the baby and hope that you are both healthy and well._

_I received a letter the other day from Minerva and I'm glad she's taken the news well and is prepared to have you continue everything as usual and still be a prefect, she's always had a soft spot for you._

_Your father is doing well too, he's gotten over the initial shock and has even gone back to work at the joke shop, I'll have you know that he and your uncle George have said they want to come up with some type of potion for dads to give to their daughters so that if anyone gets close to their… privates, a rather revolting smell can be smelt._

_Of course that will probably never eventuate; it's just a silly idea._

_By the way, I have got you some Muggle nutrient vitamins; I will send them next post along with some pregnancy tonic._

_Please keep going hard at school and know that if you ever need anything, just write._

_Love from Mum._

_Xox_

* * *

><p>I tucked the letter from mum into my robes and continue on to potions. I know Malfoy will be there and after our little bonding session yesterday, I don't feel so bad about seeing him today. This morning went off without many dramas; it's hard to think though that I have thirty two weeks left of chundering up my stomach.<p>

Maybe it will die down.

That night I lie in bed and unfortunately my mind drifts to Malfoy.

Ok, I lie to myself every day when I say that Malfoy and I have barely anything to do with each other, because obviously, even behind all the lies I tell myself, we have some type of something going on. I guess.

For years Malfoy and I had this thing where we'd bite off each other's heads then lick up the wounds.

Eww gross, I know.

But really, that's what it was like. I loved to hate Malfoy, but if he was hurting, I didn't mind helping the guy out. Was that how he felt too? I don't know. And with every year I couldn't help but kind of like him more. This year however, I could safely say he's ruined all chances of him making it into the good books considering the erm, problem. He's dug himself so far into the ground it's going to be hard to come up for breath. That made sense right?

But it wasn't his entire fault obviously.

I had to tell him soon, the longer I left it; the harder it would be. I'd rather spring it on him while it was still small; he had less to get over. If I walked up to him with a four month along stomach and told him he'd go into shock. Well that's what I'm assuming.

I didn't expect him to give me money or even see the kid if he didn't want to, but if when the baby is older and Malfoy wanted to see it, he could. I wasn't a nasty death eater who wouldn't let the father of their kid see it. That's something his father would do.

Sleep didn't come easy when your last thought is of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Bud,<em>

_How are you going doll face? I miss you a lot; don't tell your mother I told you that I do. She seems to think I'm suffering from some type of depression due to not having you there. If that was true don't you think I would have been depressed about six years ago? Yeah, she's not as smart as she thinks._

_So, back to my letter. You got Quidditch today. Do you think that's safe? I'm not sure that it is Bud, but in saying that, imagine the team without you. Don't listen to James when he says that they don't need you; also, tell him that I know what he did to you._

_He won't harass you any longer once he knows that I know. Stupid idiot!_

_I love you Bud._

_Dad_

* * *

><p>"God Hue; must be bad if he wants to write me a letter" I say to my brother.<p>

He shrugs and shoves more porridge in his face, "Hmm, I don't know, I think he's just feeling sorry for you"

"Oh, you know how to make your sister feel good don't you"

He laughs and food comes out of his mouth, my brother is full of class, "What it's true!"

I shrug, "Shut up Hue"

Lily comes over giggling, "Oh Lysander, you're the best on the team!" she says while kissing his hand that she's holding.

I make gagging noises and look at her, "Say that any louder and your brothers going to kill you, or somehow convince you that your adopted" I say to her.

"OMG, he needs to take a break. His head's going to explode if anyone else tells him he's the best" she said rolling her eyes.

Jackie barges up to the table, "I don't think you should play Rose, I don't want to be the one to explain to your parents that not only is their grandchild dead, but their daughter as well"

I look at her, "What do you mean?" I've never been injured at any of my games. I have a good record so far.

Jackie looks from me to Lysander who then looks at the ceiling, "Ashley Parkinson-Krum's on the team. And she's not happy with you at all"

I shrug, "Umm, name one time that she's ever happy with me"

Awkward silence, "That time when you tripped over the stairs and fell head first. Man, that was funny" Hugo says.

"Thanks Bro"

Jackie sits down, untying and the retying her hair nervously, "I wasn't prepared for this! Where is James, POTTER WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouts down the table.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT THOMAS?" he shouts back.

"Oh I found him" she says then leaves.

I feel sick, and I know it's not nerves, "Gotta go!" I say.

Harley sighs and throws her toast on the table, "I better go too then" she huffs then follows me.

* * *

><p>"Ok, if you all can, I think that you should try take it easy on Bud, I know we'll be short on chasers if she's not able to do her job properly, but it has to be done" James says while pointing at me.<p>

I can't help but notice a few scowls, "If she can't do her job then why is she playing?" asks Louis.

James stares at him, "If your mum and dad knew you talked like that about her you wouldn't be allowed to come home for Christmas"

"I don't care" Louis snorts.

"No presents either" James warns.

Lou starts laughing, "As if I care James, I'm fifteen, not ten"

I looks at James, "Touché" I say.

"Game plans James" Jackie prompts.

I know I shouldn't be playing but at the same time, I have to, it's my job. It's one of the only things I have left. And I'm only a month and a half along. I've still got ages left. But I don't want to let the team down by not playing, and I don't want to let the team down by playing.

I was torn.

"And for gods sakes woman, pay attention and do not get hit by a bludger or I'll kill you" James spits at me.

I salute, "No problemo"

"Ok, let's do it"

* * *

><p>The game is about to kick off and I hear Harley's voice over the loud speaker.<p>

"_Hey y'all. Welcome to the first match of the season, of course we all like a good game between Slytherin and Gryffindor!_

_Captains are James Potter for Gryffindor and Jessica Flint for Slytherin. If anyone agrees that Albus Potter should be Slytherin's captain please raise your hands._

_Sorry Professor McGonagall, yes I will be more professional._

_Ok, back the game._

_We have James Potter and Albus Potter as Seekers_

_For Gryffindor we have Rose Weasley, Lily Potter and Lucy Weasley as chasers, for Slytherin we have Ashley Parkinson-Krum, Lorcan Scamander and Darius Boyd as chasers._

_For Gryffindor we have Lysander Scamander and Jackie-Questulyn Thomas as beaters, for Slytherin we have Scorpius Malfoy and Gregory Phelps as beaters._

_And for Gryffindor keeper is Louis Weasley and Slytherin's is Mia Zeeno._

_And the snitch is off._

_Gryffindor is in possession of the Quaffle while both teams are doing well with keeping the bludgers away from the chasers, Gryffindor seem to be taking extra care with trailing behind Rose"_

I know that Lysander is right behind me, and even Lorcan is trying to keep the ball from hitting me. Jackie is flying in front of me and Lily and Lucy are on either side of me just in case I need to palm the ball off to them to avoid being hit.

"I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN YOU WHORE! DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW" I hear Ashley yell at me.

Is this girl for real? "Oi, back off from my team and do your damn job" James says to her as he flies in between us.

Ashley looks fit to kill and starts bumping in to my sides, "Ashley! Back off, you'll lose yourself the game" I say. I manage to get to the goal post and shoot.

"_And score! To Gryffindor!" _Harley yells.

Ashley stares at me, "I don't care if we lose; you're going down Weasley"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you have a team and an entire house that will care if you lose," I look around for Malfoy, he needs to get his girlfriend off my back, "MALFOY" I yell.

I can't see him but I see Al, before the ball gets to me, I fly over to him, "Al, tell Flint to control Ashley" I snap at him and he nods.

"_Slytherin gets hold of the Quaffle, I can see the snitch but James seems to have lost sight of it. His brother is approaching fast so he better speed up, Lucy Weasley shoots again! Score!"_

Ashley is ramming against me, "Get off your broom you bitch!" she spits at me.

"Go and play, Ashley!" I yell at her,

"Not until I get you back! I know he loves you! I can tell"

I shake my head; this girl is deranged and talking to me like we're having a Sunday brunch at a café! "Look, Ashley! I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but please, I have a fucking game to play! Let me play it god damn it!" I yell at her.

"_And now Slytherin has the ball, watch them go, as if they can keep up. Sorry, I'm sorry, I'll get back on to topic. Hey? Does anyone else think there's something up with Parkinson-Krum? She looks a little sketchy. Oh damn, Slytherin scores!"_

I fly around and receive the ball from Lucy, "Rose, fly to the right, Flint is approaching!" she says.

I see James flitting around near his brother and I notice the snitch is above Al's head, "You bitch! Stop flying away!" Ashley says to me.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm supposed to be avoiding you!" I yell while she bumps in to me. She's trying her hardest to get me off the broom.

"ROSE WATCH OUT!" it was a mixture of the bludger and Ashley that causes me to lose balance on my broom.

I fall all the way, I can hear people screaming.

"_Oh my bloody merlin, some body save her! No professor, I will not watch my language! That's my best friend!"_

I'm free falling for a bit before I'm caught in some type of spell and I'm floating, slowly on to the ground. I look around to see who conjured it. It's Neville.

I float down slowly. My heart is still beating so damn hard it hurts, but I'm still in shock, she managed to get me off my broom! She tried to kill me!

"BUD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" James yells as he's flying downwards to touch down.

I nod and stand up.

"I'm fine" I say.

I go black. I'm gone.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the hospital wing to the sound of James' voice, "Oh you think you're so fucking great don't you Malfoy; you truly know how to ruin everything!"<p>

"What do you mean by that James?" Malfoy spits back.

James doesn't answer but instead yells and storms out, I can tell by the sound of his shoes hitting the concrete.

"That's IT! I don't want _any _Potter's or Weasley's in this room! You can all leave!" say's madam Pomfrey.

Lucy snorts, "That's a joke! Our cousin nearly got killed! We have to stay by her"

"OMG, you can't let us leave her here alone"

Al is almost crying, "She's going to freak out if she wakes up and we're not here"" He obviously can't tell when I'm faking being asleep.

"I'll see you back in the common room" Says Hugo, oh how nice, my brother doesn't even want to be here.

"You sit back down next to your sister!" James says.

"I'm going too!" says Louis. Both he and Hugo leave.

Al sighs, "I cannot believe that kid"

"Better start believing him you lot, because you're all leaving with them! Now go before I hex you all!" Says Madam Pomfrey.

I hear grunts and groans but they leave anyway.

"Thank Merlin I caught you before you fainted, I'd hate to know what would have happened if I wasn't there!" Malfoy says. His voice makes me shudder.

"Oh yeah, you're such a saint" I mumble.

He laughs, "I might just have outdone your Uncle with the whole hero status with that one"

Even I had to laugh; then I pretended to choke.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he truly looked concerned.

"Oh nothing, it's just your ego. It's got me in a head lock, making me dizzy"

"Oh ha-ha" he said as he leaned back in his chair, looking—frazzled—it's the only way I could put it.

"What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged, "Nothing"

"You know, you'll have to put that bitch of yours on a tighter leash"

"She's not a dog"

I nod, "You're right, dogs are more obedient"

He sniggered, "Full of class yet again"

It goes quiet for a whole five minutes before we say anything.

"Malfoy, you don't look to good"

He nods, "I know"

"Why?"

He sighs and looks away, "A bit of this, a bit of that, mostly you of course"

I snort, "What? I've been pissing you off have I?"

He nods, "You are the most annoying girl in the whole of Hogwarts; you do realize this don't you?"

"You'd take the place of most annoying boy easily"

He runs his hand through his hair, he only does that when he's frustrated; "Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall said I should talk to you"

Oh no, they told him.

"Look, Malfoy…"

He shakes his head, "I don't know anything Rose, but fuck, you've been so out of character, and my birthday's coming up, and when I told you I know you were acting weird, and not your normal weird, bad weird, you've been in and out of hospital for over a month now, you didn't want to talk to me. What's up?"

I had to tell him, as much as I didn't want to, I had to. And now is perfect time, it's just us. It's not fair if I don't tell him.

"Scorpius, you're a guy"

He snorts, "It's that bad you use my first name, but yes, you're a clever one"

"Quite clever yourself"

He nods, "Second to you in all subjects, I guess that's intelligent"

"Above average I'd say"

"What are you getting at Weasley?"

My heart is beating so hard I'm wondering if I should call Madam Pomfrey to see that my ribs are still intact.

"Well you know what happens then if a girl and a guy get together and have unprotected sex"

I get a blank stare from him; he's not as smart as I thought, "Malfoy?" I ask.

He nods his head, "Yeah, I know"

"I'm pregnant"

He laughs nervously and throws his head back, "I feel sorry for the guy who knocked you up. He's chained for life"

Of course he'd think someone else is the father, "You're listening but you're not following Malfoy!"

He looks at me with a serious look on his face, " What? Are you saying that I'm the father? Fuck me you're lying!"

"No, see, fucking you was what got me in this situation" I say, he flinches and runs his hand through his blonde hair again.

"You didn't have to say it like that"

I shrug, "Malfoy, I'm pregnant with your child!" I hiss.

"No, see, in order to be pregnant, you have to have had unprotected sex with someone, you and I, we never had unprotected sex. See? All explained and shit, just like you like it" he says. Oh man, this boy was dumb.

Our kid had no chance.

"We didn't have a condom Malfoy"

"I assumed you were on the spell"

I look at him like he's crazy, "I hadn't had sex in a long time, almost nine months! I had no need for the spell!" his mouth drops and he looks like he's going to cry.

"Oh right"

It silent for a while before I can't bear to watch Malfoy run through several emotions on his face, "Malfoy, say something" I say to him.

He shrugs, "Hello, say anything… I don't mind Malfoy, I don't care what it is that you say, just say it… here I'll start. Rose is…. Now you finish the sentence. _Talk to me Malfoy!" _I urge.

His face is blank.

"Malfoy, I set you up a good one, talk to me!" I beg him. Now I feel desperate.

He shrugs, "What do you want me to say? Why didn't you tell me earlier Rose? Shit!" his eyes turned into slits, I'd seen that look before, it was Lesath's look.

Oh maybe because I knew you'd probably try and kill me if your parents didn't first, oh, or maybe it's because I know you'll want nothing to do with it, or maybe it's because I can barely handle the idea by myself let alone having to deal with you! Either way I'm going to have to move to Russia and hide out for a bit! "I don't know," is the answer I give him instead.

"Malfoy, I know you won't want anything to do with it, it's alright though, because I've already talked to my mum and dad—"

"Shut up Weasley, that's not going to happen"

I snort, "It's not? Why not?" I say

"Are you truly the top of our year? Right now it doesn't seem like it" he says quietly.

I shrug, "You're not making any sense Malfoy"

"Rose! It's _our_ baby, we made it _together_; it's _both _of _ours_" he says.

I snort now, this guy can't be serious, surely he's joking, he'll stand up and be like "_Hah, got you, you're on your own" _and it will all be like what I had expected, "Are you saying that you want to have it and be involved? Because like I said, I don't mind being a single mum. You know, single-ready-to-mingle" I said awkwardly.

Malfoy shook his head, "You're terrible you know"

"I'm not telling you now because I want money, just thought I'd clear that up" I say. Last thing I want is him and his father fighting with me about money.

"Ok. This will be great, I can teach it the killing curse and how to conjure the dark mark, then after that, we can go around killing family members, it'll be great" he said.

I didn't say anything; I just looked at him, because truly, he could be dead serious.

"I was joking Weasley"

"Oh right" I say not totally convinced.

He sighs, "shit, we're in it big time" he whispers.

I nod, "You're dead set on being a part of its life, you better tell your parents"

"You tell yours first then I will"

I laugh, "I just finished telling you that I told them, I told them like three weeks ago"

"Damn it"

I nod.

"Did you think it was honestly a good idea not to tell me?"

"No, I didn't know what to say!"

He laughs, "Oh yeah, sure, what I believe is that you think you're so high and mighty that I didn't deserve to know"

I snort, "As if Malfoy, you don't know what it's like, I was sure you wouldn't even want to be part of the kid's life let alone want to know about it!"

"Well, what would you have done if you were waltzing around the school with a stomach the size of Africa? How were you going to explain that to me? When I know you're not sleeping with Zabini"

Oh, low hit, not fair, "I-I-I would have said it was his"

"Yeah, and that's about as convincing as telling me you don't like me" he muttered,

What? What did he say? He didn't just say that did he?

"Don't lie to yourself Rose, I know you like me! I like you too!" he said. Now he's moved from his chair in the corner to the edge of my bed.

I don't look at him, "You're lying; we don't like each other"

He shrugs, "Fine, you believe that."

"You're not going to be with me Malfoy, I'm not going to force you to stay with me and be with me through everything, I can't let you ruin your life because of some fling. I am however going to have to deal with the situation myself. And I'm not just saying this to make you feel bad, I'm serious. I want this kid"

"Wait, wait, wait. A fling? That's what it was to you? A fucking fling?"

I nod, "Yeah, that's what it was to you too wasn't it?" he looks at me with those damned eyes and tilts his head poking out his lips at the same time.

Damn him and his cuteness.

"No, it wasn't a fling to me Rose, if you do recall, I lost my virginity to you that night, and I thought you wanted to share yours with me, don't give me that look, I'm not a fucking pansy. I don't do things like that, I don't do flings. If it was a fling, then, then, then, you must be a whore!" he snaps at me and retreats back to his chair folding his arms like a kid having a tantrum.

I gape at him, first he tells me that he likes me, more than normal and then he calls me a whore. I don't know which one is more shocking "I-I don't know what to say Malfoy"

"I'm not going to apologize, Rose, but seriously, Merlin, I like you Rose"

I nod, a lot, really fast, like I was trying to shake what he's said out of my mind, "Ok, well I didn't know that people referred to being friendly as "_Like"_ but ok, I can deal with that"

He looks like he's going to hex me. All the way to next week. Then punch me.

"Oh my fucking Merlin! Woman, you're going to kill me!" then he gets up from the chair, barges right over to the bed and kisses me. It's soft, it's sweet and it's him. It's familiar.

"That was a bit extreme for a friendly kiss, but you know, some friends show friendship in different ways"

He backs up now, fuming, "Fuck Rose! We're having a kid together and this is all you can say? A whole lot of bullshit?"

I shake my head, "Well, don't think just because we're having a kid together that means you have to try and like me, and do not throw yourself on me like that in hopes that we'll feel differently about each other!" I snap at him.

He turns to leave, "Ok, well we'll talk later"

Sure. Whatever.

Storm comes in and I feel extremely guilty.

Just great.

"Madam Pomfrey says I shouldn't be here but I had to tell her to let me in or I'd be very angry!" he says while kissing my forehead, "You've been in here more than you've been to class I reckon" he laughed.

I didn't, I stayed silent.

Did Malfoy honestly like me that much that he had to tell me? And then not only did he tell me, but enforced it on me in a kiss? Help me; at this rate I'll be dead of shock soon. And he wanted to be part of its life. Well so far anyways, he'll probably end up changing his mind when he realizes that he was obviously high on pixie weed.

Lying here with guilt eating away at me while Storm babbles on about merlin knows what isn't doing me any good.

I look at him and his ever happy face, "What was the score?" I ask. I could see a hard time unravelling right in front of me.

"Gryffindor won, James used your fall to his advantage, you of course know that Al was the first to fly down to your aid, well him and Malfoy" he laughed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

I smile, I was glad we won, if we had lost to Slytherin considering that it was Ashley that was trying to kill me in the first place.

Storm was watching me and it was making me uncomfortable, "Malfoy didn't look too happy when he left, want to talk about it"

No, I didn't, but I had to. I couldn't keep lying to everyone, "I guess I better tell you what we were talking about"

"Only if you want to, it's none of my business"

I snort, "Storm, it is your business whether I want it to be or not." I say.

He looks at me, his eyes scared but his smile telling me another story, "You know, when I first asked you out, in the Slytherin common room when I was visiting my brother, you paused before you answered, now, I know I might be farfetched, or living in a Muggle love story, I don't know if this sort of thing is real or not, but this is what I gathered Rose. You hesitated to say yes to me. Do you know why that was?"

Oh god, I didn't know what this guy was on, or what he was talking about, but he was just so damn kind and understanding and he had this way of getting into peoples bitter cores and touching their souls and all that shit. I shook my head.

He smiled yet again, "You looked over at Scorpius, as though to see if he was jealous"

I nod. "Storm, I'm pregnant to him"

"And you're keeping it aren't you?" he asked.

I nod, "I couldn't give it up or kill it" I whisper.

"No, you couldn't, that's good"

He sighs and taps his knee, in the way I don't like. Him agreeing with me is making me even more guilty. And in a way I wish he wouldn't agree, I want him to leave. It would make me feel better.

"You're too good to me Storm Zabini" I say quietly. He strains a smile at me, but it's not the same.

"Where does it leave us Rose?" he says.

I shrug, "I don't know, where do you want to be?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, I mean, I want to be with you, you make me smile, you've got a good heart, you're smart and beautiful"

I wish he would stop, guilt, yet again, killing me, "Shush Zabini" I say. He closes his mouth.

"Having a kid isn't going to stop me from liking you, but you're now going to have a pretty close bond with Malfoy, not that I mind, but it's going to be weird when you have to rely on Malfoy and there's nothing I can do to help you. You won't want me at your healer's appointments, you won't want me there at the birth" he wanted to stay with me? And he didn't want to leave before I gave birth?

He'd be the third wheel. He'd be like a step-dad. I didn't want my child to have that. Not yet anyway.

Did I want to leave Storm? I was a poor excuse for a girlfriend that was for sure. Our relationship was more of a friend.

But at the same time, I didn't want to give Storm up. He kept my mind off Malfoy.

"Let's try" I say

Storm kissed my hand, "Don't worry love, I still love you. But you two love each other more than I can."

And that was when I cried.

**(A/N) Oh poor Storm! And poor Scorpius, he's torn in an awkward angst-ey teenage drama with a girl who obviously doesn't know how to show emotion! As for Rose, she doesn't want to share any burdens even if they heavily involve Scorpius!**

**What do you guys reckon? I'd like to know how you think Scorpius would handle this from now on.**

**Anyways, it's his birthday next chapter and Rose WILL be there! Just like always.**

**Also, what do you think about their past? She tries to say they've had no past but it's fairly obvious that they have due to the flash backs. Hah! She's delusional.**

**i'll update by the 9th of May... hopefully. My son is about to start school :'( he's growing up too fast!**

**REVIEW! to give me the will to write, pleeeeeeeeeeeease :) xox**

**Preview yo':**

"_I didn't have to be a one-night stand Weasley"_

_I shrug, "What could it have been then?" I'm getting irritated and he can tell._


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N! Happy Birthday to Parvati48 who's a faithful reviewer ****it may seem a day early to you buuut, over here, we're a day ahead so it is in fact the 10th of May in my land.**

**Have a good one!**

**Everyone else, enjoy Scorpius' Birthday! And review! **

Chapter Seven

Past birthdays and Present Birthdays

"Rose!" I heard Lucy yell, I always liked Lucy, she didn't meddle in any of the family's business unless it was James', and she only meddled in his because it most likely involved her too.

"Hey Lu, what's going on?" I asked. She had seventh year potions in the same block as me, so she followed along as I went.

"You're going to Malfoy's right?" she asked, she looked at the ground then back at me, "Because you know, he'd probably want you there now that he knows and if I was you I'd go just to show that you're not scared and…" she stopped babbling on.

I sighed, "Probably, are you? Is James going? He wouldn't want you to go if he wasn't"

She laughed, "As if he would stop me"

I nodded, "He would and you know it"

"Sucks because you're right" she nodded; she knew that he wouldn't let her if he was still holding that stupid grudge. He didn't have to find out about the baby the way he did if he hadn't been such an insistent prick.

"Hey, you're not going to be able to repeat last year's form, you at Malfoy's party last year was pure hectic!" she said.

"Oh merlin, I know" I said quietly. That party was just another hard time that I remember.

Malfoy's fifth year party was bad.

Really bad.

I can't help but flash right back to the moment, as if I was reliving it all over again.

_I stumble into the Slytherin common room, I was already written off after sneaking a whole three bottles of Firewhiskey into the Gryffindor common room with Lucy._

_"Come on Bud, let's dance!" says Jackie. I didn't want to be a bad influence, but growing up with James meant that I had in fact been drunk on a few occasions. Jackie on the other hand had never tasted alcohol before in her life! and now she was drunk because of me._

_I shake my head, I wasn't really one for dancing, "No it's alright" _

_Then I see Malfoy sauntering towards me, "Stop being uptight and dance with her"_

_"I'm not uptight Malfoy"_

_He laughs, loud, "You are!"_

_Al looks queasy and then looks at me, "Bud, you're drunk! How many Firewhiskey's have you had?"_

_I shrug, "A couple of bottle" and I realize I'm slurring my words._

_He stares, "What the hell Bud!"_

_"She's a bit easier than I thought" Malfoy laughs._

_"Am not!" _

_"Oh yeah, that's right, because you're uptight!"_

_I shake my head, "You just finished saying I'm easy then you said I'm uptight. I'm fucking neither thank you!"_

_He shrugs then smirks, "Prove it then!"_

_"I will!" I snap at him._

_He slaps his hands together, "Ok then, you, me, Jackie-Q, Harley, Al and Lorcan, truth or dare, right now"_

_"What the hell are you playing at Malfoy?" I snap at him as I grab his arm and yank him down to my level._

_He stares right at me, "Let's see how uptight you are" then sits at the table with all the people he named._

_Lorcan looked as though he was going to throw up, "If my brother or my Mum find out about any of this, I'm going to set so many Shiznips on you, you're going to wish you were dead" he said to us._

_"I don't know if I feel comfortable talking about things in front of Bud" Al said._

_Harley snorted, "As if she won't know anything, you've probably told her everything anyway"_

_Jackie pipes up, "Ok, I'm going to enjoy this about as much as I enjoy a good bludger to the head, so let's get this started, Malfoy, I'm assuming your rules are the normal ones," she started and looked at Malfoy. He nodded, "Good, so that means whoever starts will think of a question that will go through the whole round, so you have to either answer that one question, or if you don't want to, do the dare. You can do any dare at all, but only answer that one question. When it gets back to the person who started, the person to their left will then think of a question and that will be the only question that you can answer—no passing in this game, I hate passing—then that person then asks the person to their left truth or dare and so on and so forth. Everyone got me?"_

_Malfoy snorts, "We're not fucking thick woman"_

_"Well I never said you were!" Jackie said._

_"Ok, Ok, let's start. Jackie you're first" I say._

_I realize that to my right is Malfoy that means that he's going to be asking me! Shit, I set myself up. But I shouldn't at least he'd see I'm not as uptight as he seems to think I am._

_"Lorcan have you ever been in love?" she asked._

_"Pathetic question, Thomas" Malfoy said._

_We all scowl at him, "I haven't yet, I will fall in love eventually, but not yet Mum says it's—" he's cut off._

_"Ok, great, next!" Harley says._

_Lorcan looks at Al, "Al, truth or dare?" _

_"That's hard, Al's probably tossing up between answering the question or trying to figure out what magical creature Lorcan's going to make him fly to Siberia and find" I say to Malfoy, he laughs, "You're right"_

_"Truth" everyone boo's _

_"Do dare!" people yell._

_"Ok, well answer!" Harley says and I know that she wants him to say yes, he's in love with her._

_He starts shaking his head, his hair flying all over the place, "Nup, never been in love"_

_"Truth or dare Har?" Al asks. She looks as though she's about to burst into tears and go rip the heads off puppies but she answers._

_"Truth, and yes, I have been deeply in love"_

_"Oh, with who?" asks Lorcan._

_"Well that's not part of the bloody question is it Scamander!" she snaps._

_He looks down, "I'm sorry"_

_"Scorpius, Truth or dare?" Harley asked._

_"Truth" he answered_

_I snorted, "Ok, I thought that you'd be the one to pick dare because you're so damn un-boring" I say to him._

_"First, un-boring isn't a word, and second, shut up Weasley"_

_I shake my head, "Ok, answer on"_

_"I have been in love" he says quietly._

_"Bull shit!" I say loudly, everyone looks at me._

_He smirks, "And I thought you were clever Weasley, this game is called truth, you have to tell the truth, so no, I bull shit you not"_

_I look at him confused, "Weird"_

_"And it just so happens to be your turn, truth or dare?" he asks me._

_I shrug, "Might as well do truth as well, I don't want to break the pattern"_

_"That just shows that you're not willing to break free from your uptight-ness"_

_It's my turn to smirk, "First uptight-ness isn't a word, and second, no I haven't"_

_He looked at me and his look was sad, I don't know what was wrong with him, maybe he's just upset because his precious little game isn't going to plan._

_"Have you ever had a fantasy including Lee Ann Sims?" asks Lorcan. Lee Ann Sims is the ugliest girl out. But apparently can do amazing things with her tongue._

_"Yes" answered Al._

_"Yes, and don't look at me strange, but I've heard what that girl can do! I've seen what she can do with the stick off a cherry! Who wouldn't fantasize about that!" said Harley._

_The game went on, and on, until it was Malfoy's turn to pick a question._

_"So you all seem to be so bloody uptight, here's one. Are you all virgins?"_

_Jackie, "Yes"_

_Lorcan, "No, I lost my virginity last year to a nice Muggle down the road"_

_Malfoy looked as though he was going to get sick and the rest of us laughed, "Even in an extremely awkward game of truth or dare you make me laugh Lor" I said to him._

_"Well thank you"_

_Harley, "Yes, and I intend on staying one until I find Mr Right"_

_"Good luck with that one" said Al. He was so dumb._

_It got to me now, "Come on Rose, Truth or dare… this could make or break your title as the most uptight bitch ever" Malfoy said._

_I shook my head, "I pass"_

_"No passing Bud" says Al. Oh great, they pick on me._

_"That's no fair Malfoy, you don't have to answer"_

_"You don't have to pick truth" he had got me._

_I didn't want to answer because I knew that Al would tell, I knew though if I picked dare he'd get me to hang myself or something, I wasn't game enough for that._

_"Dare" I blurt, the circle went silent and Malfoy smirked and clapped his hands together._

_"Kiss me" he said. I felt my cheeks blush and I choked on my drink._

_"What?" I say. I knew what he said, but maybe my drunken stupor was making me deaf._

_He took another sip of his drink and looked me right in the eye, "Kiss me" he said calmly._

_Al looks from me to Malfoy and then back, "What the hell are you two playing at?" he says while clenching his fists._

_I look at Harley and Jackie and they're both gaping at me, looking like fish taken out of water._

_Lorcan smiles and claps his hands together, "Oh, interesting dare!"_

_I looked at Malfoy, he had no facial expression. Just blankness and I moved over to my right, "Where should I sit?" I ask him. He smirks again._

_"Rose!" Al says._

_"On my lap" so I get up and move._

_Al starts shaking his head, "That's weird Scorp! That's not a proper dare"_

_"I'm not uptight!" I argue back._

_I'm sitting on his lap with my legs draped over his and my face turning red._

_Was this normal? To be doing some unwholesome things with the birthday boy in front of all these people._

_His hands start rubbing my hips and I feel his fingers dip lower to the band of my jeans, "You know, I'd rather you take these off" he whispers against my neck, I feel my skin tingle red as he whispers to me._

_"You're full of it Malfoy" I say. Then I take a sharp breath, he starts grazing his lips along my neck._

_His hands travel further until they're rubbing the inside of my thighs, "This isn't kissing Malfoy" I say to him._

_I laugh a bit until he starts massaging me harder, and higher inside my thigh, if it wasn't for the table, people would see exactly what he was doing, and how fucked we are right now._

_This isn't right._

_"You're right" he says and he attacks my lips with full force, exploring my mouth like he's never in search of something, his hand twisting and gripping my hair and forcing my head closer to his, not that I was complaining. _

_His other hand continues to roam my body and pulls my hip in as though he wants me closer to him, his mouth makes its way down my neck again, nipping and sucking his way to my shoulder and I take a deep breath. and I feel him laugh against my skin, "You liked that?" he asks and I just nod. _

_I was in pure bliss and it was all because of him._

_Great._

_He doesn't stop the assault on my neck which reaches underneath my jaw and my breath gets caught as he still rubs the insides of my thighs with one of his hands but now I gather my drunken senses and push his head away from mine._

_"It's getting a bit more than a kiss don't you think?" I say to him._

_He looks at me with shock but nods his head, "Uuuh, yeah" _

_Malfoy exhales loudly and I turn to see him running his fingers through his hair._

_Fuck, I just did some pretty simplistic explicit things with Malfoy._

_And I was obviously enjoying it. Between the tingling, the heavy breathing and the way I had to keep my legs slapped together, I had shown emotion I didn't want to bloody show._

_The party keeps pumping away and I have more and more to drink. _

_"Bud, you were up here just five minutes ago, I'm not giving you another drink!" Al says to me._

_I do my calculations, yes I was up here just five minutes ago, but I've run out, "Let me drink Albus Severus Potter! If you don't I'll have to start calling you Uncle Harry!" _

_"Well good, my Dad is responsible!"_

_"Look at me, I'm Harry Potter!" I laugh in his face._

_I get up on the table and start dancing; everyone's looking at me, "Take your clothes off Weasley!" I hear Matt Simmons yelling._

_So I do, I take my top off and I dance._

_"Rose, get the hell down!" yells Al, but I ignore him_

_"Go find a horcrux Harry!" I yell at him_

_And I'm dancing, the Firewhiskey is feeling so good and I can't help but be happy._

_I see Malfoy on the ground below me, "Happy Birthday Scorpius Hyperion MALFOY!" I yell at him, he jumps up next to me and put's his arm around me "I'm glad for your sake you decided to keep your bra and knickers on Weasley, but for my sake, I'm sad" he whispers in my ear._

_"Malfoy, don't say that, especially when you have a certain Parkinson-Krum glaring at you from across the room"_

_He laughs, "Don't worry about her"_

_"I could dance forever!" I scream._

_He nods but turns me to face him, "You can keep dancing but I think you better get some clothes on aye?" he says, I nod._

_"That's a girl" he says as he pulls my shirt over my head and back on._

_"You know Malfoy, I don't actually hate you! Surprise! That's your present" I say to him as we sit down on top of the table._

_"And you know what Weasley; I don't actually believe that you've dyed your hair red"_

_What? "Who said that?" I ask._

_He covers his mouth, "Oops, I didn't mean to say it, I'm, sorry"_

_I laugh, "You're joking right? You're never sorry Scorpius"_

_He flinched, "What?" I ask._

_"You said Scorpius"_

_I shrug, "So what?"_

_"I call you Rose about forty-five per-cent of the time; you on the other hand, call me Scorpius about zero point one per-cent of the time. It's weird"_

_I shrug, "Malfoy, you're scared of the most bullshit things you know"_

_"Oh I know"_

_Albus comes over, "Good! You've managed to calm her down! I've been bloody worried about you Rose! You're drunker than I've ever seen you before! Not to mention being just straight up immature and doing things you wouldn't usually do!" Harley was standing next to him with her hands on her hips._

_"Rose! You have to stop! Doing all this weird shit is bad!" she said to me while throwing her finger around, Rich coming from a girl who is also drunk._

_I stand up, "I'm not done yet!" I say as start to dance._

_"Oh My God! Scorp, look at her!" Al said._

_"I'm looking, and I'm seeing, and I'm not caring!" he said and he came and danced with me._

_Malfoy danced with me and it was weird, but I was too happy to care, "You're fucking amazing you know that? I didn't think you could dance"_

_"You don't know a lot of things about me Rose! Seriously" He said._

_I shrug, "You don't know about me either"_

_He started smirking, "Let's start, my favourite colour is grey"_

_I laugh, "Surprise surprise, mine is blue"_

_"Really? I thought it would be red; you seem to be covered in it most of the time. I haven't seen if your carpet matches the curtains though. That would banish the fake red-head thing if I knew" I laugh and slap him lightly on the arm._

_"You gave me a rough dare Malfoy" I say to him._

_He smiles, "Here's a good one then, I dare you to kiss me Rose Weasley"_

_And I do._

_And I kiss him all the way until we get to his dorm, it's empty._

_He's starting on my neck and it's making me dizzy, I don't know what to do. The alcohol wasn't helping either, "Malfoy" I groan as I get on to the bed._

_He reaches in between my thighs and I have to stop, "Malfoy, I can't" I whisper,. I just couldn't do it with him. If I did, I'd end up emotionally connected to him. We were too close as it was. Damn._

_"Are you a Virgin? I am, it's alright" he says in my ear._

_I'm shocked; I didn't think he would be, not with all the girls he talks about. He's full of surprises this one._

_"I'm not going to pressure you in to this Rose, let's just have fun" He said while smiling against my face. His hand in between us is getting busier and busier._

_Not only was this guy suspiciously nice at the moment, but he was a virgin._

_Great._

"Rose, Rose, hello? I totally just lost you" Lucy said.

I realize that we're sitting outside on the steps of the entrance hall; I don't even know when we got here. Too busy thinking about how shit I am when I'm drunk. And how crazy and ridiculous I get.

She sighed, "Are you alright? I feel hellishly sorry for you, you know. With the kid and all, but I know you'll be a good Mum"

"Lu, you've totally lost it, I can barely cope with Al and James and they're both older than me! And now that Malfoy knows…" and he'd some pretty weird things to me that I had to dismiss to ensure I didn't grow any feelings I couldn't afford to grow.

"Hah, I guess you're right, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Even if your kid ends up swearing like your Dad when your Mum's hit him a good hex, and is as dumb as Al when Harley walks in the room. How did Malfoy take it?"

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I say sarcastically, "He took it pretty well all things considered" I mutter

She starts shaking her head, "Good"

Maybe Lucy was right. I guess it's not too bad if my kid has the worst traits of all my family members, but all I can guarantee is that my kid will be loved, from my side at least.

I know I'll be there for it, I don't know about Malfoy, I mean, I don't blame him if he doesn't want to be there but I will love the kid no matter what. How can you not love something you've created?

I still didn't know if _I _was going to bring the kid up.

Maybe Mum and Dad would do a better job?

"Lu, is James still mad?" I ask her.

Lucy takes a while to answer me, "He's got a lot on his mind at the moment Bud, it's not just you but it's Quidditch, he's still trying to get a team to pick him, and of course he's got his OWL's you know, just in case he wants to become and Auror, then there's you and Lesath"

"Lesath?" yet again the devil's name comes up.

Lucy looks like she's just tasted something sour, "I meant Scorpius."

"Like hell you did, what's it between Lesath and James" I ask.

Lucy looks at me, "Seriously Rose, you've better things to worry about"

So what if I did? "Yeah well it's a good change to have gossip about someone else rather than myself Lucy"

"It's nothing seriously"

I shake my head, "If it was nothing this conversation would be over, come on Lu!" I whinge. I bat my eyelids, "I know deep down you want to tell me"

"I agree it's done" and she walks away.

I look around, nothing to do but get ready for a party I didn't want to go to.

Because Malfoy's parties equalled me making a fool of myself.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you insist on dressing like a bag lady, woman. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to dress like a bag lady, you're not even a month and a half along; your stomach is about as flat as a damn pancake! Put some decent clothes on!" Harley tells me.<p>

I look in the mirror, my jeans and singlet looks fine, "I don't exactly know what I should be wearing if this isn't good enough for you"

She sighs, "Your black dress, you know, the black one with the straps and the silver tasselly v-front thing"

Jackie looks at Harley and then back at me as Harley rummages through my drawers and pulls it out, "Don't you think that dress is a bit short for a mother?" I have to laugh and agree with her when she says this.

"Umm, hello, this girl is going to the party of the baby's father, she has to look good" says Harley

I shrug, "Why? It's not like this guy has to use his imagination to try and guess what's under the dress, he's seen it all. In detail might I add?"

"Ok, shush, I don't want to know about it" Jackie says and Harley laughs.

"Look, Bud, this guy knows about the kid now, you have to look good" Harley says through laughs.

I look at her, "Har, this guy is crazy; he says that he wants to be part of its life, but he'll probably end up running away into the sunset with Parkinson-Krum on a white stallion"

Both she and Jackie look at me like I'm crazy, "I doubt that's what it's going to be like, I've seen the way he looks at you Rose" says Jackie.

What did she mean by that? Most of the time when he looks at me it's to wink and annoy me, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think you guys have a bit more than what you lead on, are you sure nothing's happened between you guys before this?"

I shrug, yes, a whole lot has happened he's been there for me when I've been homesick and shit like that, but that doesn't count. "Yes I'm sure" I answer.

"Ok, we're wasting precious time and Al will be waiting for me. Now put that damn dress on Mama!" Harley says while applying blush.

Oh Merlin it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>We get to the Slytherin common room and already we can hear the music coming through the walls.<p>

Someone is running towards us obviously eager to get to the party, I couldn't think of one person who wouldn't want to come to this party, "Bud! What the hell are you wearing?" James says from behind me.

"Umm, a dress, what do you think I'm wearing?"

He looks at me like I'm mad, "Remember the last time you wore a dress that short? You ended up pregnant! I don't want it happening again"

"Are you for real? I can't get pregnant again"

He stands there for a bit, obviously stuck for words, "Uh, right. Did you see the score for the Quidditch?"

"If you guys are quite ready, I'll just let us in" Harley says then she says the password.

Needless to say the place was packed with drunk teenagers who had stolen liquor out of their parents stashes before coming to school, purely for Malfoy's party and other teenagers who were just drunk with lust and the body heat off people dancing.

"What are you doing here Potter, you made it pretty clear you didn't want anything to do with me. Or my brother for that matter" Lesath said.

Her hair wasn't the silky mass of silver that cascaded down her back that it usually was. Now, it was a mess tied up at the crown of her head. It lacked its usual poisonous glitter, the type of shine I'd beg Merlin to give me in place of my legs.

I'd drag myself around with my hands if I could have stupid hair like hers.

She didn't wear a tight fitting dress that she usually would and she wasn't wearing any make-up. I was actually scared, "She's going to murder us for sure tonight" I whisper to Jackie.

"I know"

Lesath stood there in a pair of old ripped jeans and what looked like her brothers favourite hoodie, the emerald green one with the black hood and black strips.

"Why's she dressed like that? I didn't even know she owned a hoodie" Harley whispered to me.

I shrug, "It's not hers; it's her brothers. It's his favourite"

Jackie smirked, "You know his favourite clothes?"

I don't answer.

"I thought I better come to make sure my brother doesn't get into too much trouble" James answered Lesath with a shrug.

"Bullshit" she says, "You feel bad" she adds with a whisper.

"Nice talking to you Malfoy" he says and he slinks off while miming at me to pull my dress down.

* * *

><p>The night goes on and on and everyone's having a bloody great time all while offering me drinks that I turn down.<p>

"Come on Weasley, you have to drink! Who else is going to strip?" says Lysander.

"I can't drink, you know why"

He starts nodding, "Oh yeah, sorry"

He walks away only to be replaced by Sarah O'Hara and April Richards, the two most popular and beautiful girls in the school "Rose, you were so much fun last year! Have a drink!" Richards says while flinging Firewhiskey in my face.

Malfoy saunters over with Parkinson-Krum on his arm, "Don't offer her any drinks" he says then walks away.

O'Hara looks in his direction then back to me, "Boys, think they rule everything, you were awesome last year Rose" I cringe when she reminds me.

"I think that in its self is enough to make me stop drinking forever, I was tragic!"

"Tragically good fun you mean!" says O'Hara.

I shake my head, "Not tonight girls."

And it goes on like that for at least another hour. It takes until midnight before I actually see the birthday boy again. I had been sitting by myself in the corner, sometimes joined by Nalin and Lysander.

He comes up to me and smirks. "Why am I blessed with your smirk Malfoy? Let me guess, come to brag about how you got with five girls at once?" I say.

He shakes his head, "No, believe it or not Weasley, I felt sorry for you sitting over here all by yourself and wanted to know if you'd dance with me" he smiles and grabs my hand.

Oh this guy has charms and they're working, "No I'm alright" I say to him.

He frowns, "Are you saying no to me? I always thought it'd come from an O'Hara or a Richards, you know the two sexiest bitches in the school?"

I nod, "Yeah? Well now it's coming from a Weasley"

He laughs, "Rose, you're hilarious"

"And you darling, are annoying. And drunk"

He shrugs and puts his head on my shoulder, "Why aren't you drunk? You're so much more bloody fun when you're drunk, but you won't be drunk for another nine months"

"I stripped at your last birthday and let you have your wicked way with me, then at your last party we had sex and now I'm pregnant, that was all because I was drunk. I'm not having a repeat"

"Why not? You know, I'm kind of looking forward to it, even if I'm scared, and drunk" he said. I couldn't see his face, as his head was on my shoulder, but I could smell his hair and his stupid cologne.

Maybe I didn't want a repeat because now I'm pregnant?

"Yeah, you're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about; you'll abandon me with nothing but the clothes on my back and a sickle in my pocket"

"More than a sickle, and can we please, just for tonight, pretend that this all isn't happening?" he Mumbles.

"Two sickles maybe?" I say, but I do agree with him, "I don't mind pretending just for tonight, but I'm definitely not having a drink—Ever—I'm not peachy keen on one night stands anymore"

"I didn't have to be a one-night stand Weasley"

I shrug, "What could it have been then?" I'm getting irritated and he can tell.

"Let's talk about it in exactly an hour, so that's one o'clock. Up in my dorm"

I argue back, "Malfoy!—"

He cuts me off, "Weasley, cheer the hell up or bugger off. And smile!" he says while plastering a grin on his face, "For my sake please, it's my birthday"

I nod, "Ok, whatever, we don't have to talk about it" I smile.

"Still, come up to my dorm in an hour, I have something to show you" he looks happy as he says this. I can't help but smile too; whenever he smiles it's so damn rare that you have to lap it up.

"Fine, but what is it?" he shrugs.

"Not telling" he squeezes my shoulder and leaves.

* * *

><p>The hour passes quickly and Harley and Jackie are both as drunk as my Dad on Christmas day.<p>

"You know, I'm soooooo proud of you Rose, you know you're sooooooo brave and you know I just can't get over it" Harley says before breaking down in to tears.

"I'll get them you know, don't think that I won't, I don't care if I have to play all positions on my own we'll kill them all! Damn you Slytherin's you wait! WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Jackie shouts.

"Are you coming Bud? I have to get these drunken amateurs back to Gryffindor tower before they wake McGonagall" Lucy says as she links her arms around Jackie and Harley.

"Come on Rosie" says Harley.

"Yeah, Come on Rosebud" Says Jackie. I laugh. These two are tragic.

I shake my head at Lu, "No, I'll help clean up" I say.

She shrugs, "Ok, see you later, come on you two. Let's play the "_let's not wake the headmistress" _game"

"Sounds like a stupid game to me!" spits Harley.

They're gone.

I make my way up to the boys dorm, unfortunately I am eager to find out what he has for me.

Wake the hell up and snap out of it Rose.

It's probably some type of animal that he keeps locked up in his trunk to kill me.

That would be a great joke to Scorpius Malfoy.

I knock on the door, "Malfoy" I whisper as I slowly open the door. I see Lysander's feet dangling over the edge of his bed. It's a bad sign when you know exactly where all the boys sleep.

It shows I've been here a few too many times.

"Malfoy" I whisper again.

I hear a groaning, I know those groans.

"Malfoy!" I snap in a stern whisper.

More groaning. Female groaning to be exact.

I didn't have time to just waltz around and wait for this guy to wake up so I go up to his bed and snap open the drapes, "Malfoy! Seriously, I want to sleep—"

He's in his bed, with Ashley Parkinson-Krum.

Snogging.

My heart is beating out of my chest, how awkward!

Those were my first thoughts.

Then my second thoughts were, Oh my god, what the hell. If you invite someone to visit you at a particular time, make sure you're not snogging!

My chest had a weird feeling, something I couldn't describe and definitely something I'd never felt before.

It was more than disgust, it had hints of disappointment, but I couldn't place it.

My mind must be acting weird with the whole baby thing.

"Fuck, Rose, I'm sorry! Ashley, get out!" he said.

Ashley did what she was told, "Wow, your bitch listens even when the leash is off" I say quietly to myself.

Malfoy doesn't say anything.

I'm worked up so much by now that I blurt out "I didn't have to come".

He shrugs at me, "I know" damn it, all I want is him to get angry and he doesn't. He doesn't get angry out of spite.

"I'll erm, be leaving now then"

I turn to leave and he grabs my shoulder, "No way, I have something to show you" he says.

"Hmmm, most definitely way Malfoy" I say.

My anger is building, why though?

"Weasley, stay" he says.

I shrug, "Why? You know, I'm pretty tired"

"I want to show you my photo of my last birthday"

I nod, "Ok then, shoot, show me, so I can leave"

He shuffles around in his trunk and pulls a photo out.

It's of me and him, standing on the table. I'm wearing nothing but my bra and shorts and he's whispering something to me. His hands on my hips.

"Well don't I look all class" I say. Why did he have that picture? That one in particular, one where we look more than just friends.

He nods, "It's nice, I like it"

"I look like a whore" I say. It was true.

"No you don't, you look free Weasley; you look like you're enjoying yourself for once"

I give a look of mock shock, "I take offence to that!" I say.

He laughs and pulls me onto the bed, he lies down and pulls me down too while holding the photo above us, "You have to admit, that was a good night. All of it"

I nod, "Too good I think"

He laughs, "You enjoyed it, and I didn't take your innocence, it's not like you didn't know what you were doing, you took _my_ innocence" He was right, he was quite the gentleman, I hate to say it, and he didn't pressure me into sex. We may not have gone all the way that night but we were close.

"I'm tired Malfoy" I say. He pulls the blanket up to cover us and lies on his side, he's looking at me and I close my eyes so I don't have to see.

He grabs my hand under the blankets, "Stay then"

I think about this, I've done it before.

Many times.

"Happy Birthday" I say.

I've slept in the Slytherin boy's dorm eight times, but don't try to count how many times I've snuck in there, that's too many times.

One time in particular always sticks out to me and even though I hate to say it, that time, I saw Malfoy in a totally different light.

I had just broken up with a guy in Ravenclaw. When I say just broken up I mean, brutally dumped during an argument in Potions causing me to hide in the girls lavatory and cry my eyes out until late at night and relying on Harley to bring me food from supper.

_"Rose, come out, you have to. You can't sleep in here all night!"_ Harley called from outside the cubicle.

I totally ignore her I continue to cry like a baby; sure I didn't love him, major crush? Yes, but being dumped in potions was bad. And I felt like shit.

_"I can't get her out, you talk to her!"_ Harley snapped at someone.

_"Weasley?"_ it was Malfoy.

_"What?" _I snapped at him.

He laughed, _"Now, now, I don't particularly mind if you're stuck in here for the rest of your life, but do I have to remind you that we've still got three years left of school, you may want to attend you know, if you're going to be cooped up in this school, might as well finish it"_

_"Fuck off Malfoy"_ I whisper.

Next thing I hear him open the cubicle door on the other side, I can hear him jumping on top of the toilet. Next thing I'm looking at him hovering above me. Grinning.

_"You know what Weasley, the_ "Upset_" look doesn't suit you"_ he says. He's smiling at me.

I smile back, _"Shut up Malfoy"_

He jumps down from the top of the cubicle and lands with a thump in front of me; he's awfully close, not much room in these cubicles, _"Why are you here?"_

He shrugs_, "Couldn't pass up a chance to mess with your emotions"_ he says.

I sob again, I didn't need him here to piss me off; he could do a good enough job from a distance.

_"I was joking Weasley"_

_"Oh"_ is all I can say.

He sits down in front of me, his back resting on the door, _"You were there when I had the fight with my Dad"_

When Malfoy got caught snogging Angela Reynolds in the broom cupboard and missed his charms exam, Draco Malfoy all but killed him. He turned up at the school and yelled at him in the Great Hall, threatened to take him out of the school and send him to a Muggle all-boys school and refuse to let him use magic.

He also said that he was a disappointment and a poor excuse for a son and didn't know why he even bothered to change the name of his family and do well when Scorpius did nothing but push the Malfoy name further and further in to the mud.

Needless to say Malfoy wasn't too happy and who was there to cheer him up? None other than Rose Weasley.

I sat there and wiped his tears away all night, and when I say tears, I actually mean anger. I had to sneak out the Gryffindor common room at seven to go and hide out in Malfoy's bed because he couldn't be alone.

I nod at Malfoy, _"I was there for you, but you don't have to pretend like you care about me"_ I mutter.

He sniggered, _"I guess you're right. Do you want to be alone tonight?"_

_"You can't come into my dorm"_ I say to him

He shrugs, _"You can come up to mine, look; no one will think you're there, you won't have to face anyone in your house, and you can hide out with me"_

_"Thanks Malfoy"_

He laughs at me while he grabs my hand, _"Well, you make it easy for me to pretend like I care. It's almost like I actually care now"_

My turn to laugh, _"Yeah and snakes fly"_

He leads me up to the Slytherin boys dorm and into the bed, _"You want to talk about it Rose?"_ he asks.

I shake my head, _"Ok"_ he says.

I jump straight into his bed without thinking. And he puts his arms around me.

_"Breathe a single word about this and you're dead Weasley"_

I nod; I would rather swallow twenty nails.

I spin back into reality and realize that Malfoy's seventeenth birthday party is over, I'm lying on his bed and it's weird.

"Malfoy, thanks for the offer, but I better get back to my dorm. You know, feed the pet fishes, I really have to go. And I forgot, Harley's a diabetic, she's probably forgotten to take her meds" I mutter as I get off his bed.

"Diabetic?"

"Oh, yeah, Muggle illness, nothing too extreme" I say.

"Fishes? Since when did you have fish?"

Oh snap, he'd picked up, "I don't"

He starts laughing, "Fine, go, it's no problem to me."

I open the door, "Bye Malfoy"

He grunts, "You're wearing the dress that you wore to my last party. Don't you own anything else?"

I sigh, "bugger off" then leave.

* * *

><p>I reach the Gryffindor tower and guilt over comes me to no end.<p>

The guilt hits me stronger when I get in and see Storm sitting there, in the dark, by himself.

"I've been waiting for you, just to see if you're alright" he says.

I take a deep breath, I have just told this guy that I am pregnant with his friends child, I got pregnant while I was going out with him, I have fucking _cheated_ on him and this is what he says? No! This isn't right, and I can't keep living like this, dragging him along on my journey up shit hill.

No, I will have to man up and face the damn facts.

I'm guilty as charged.

He starts looking at me and I see the worry etched deep in to his face, "Storm!" I say loudly, borderline yell, "Can't you see that I've fucked up big time?" I say to him.

It was blunt, it was loud, and I was being a bitch, but I know for a fact if it was me in his shoes, I wouldn't be sitting here waiting for my girlfriend to show up from the party of the boy she had just got knocked up by.

No way in fucking hell.

Storm stood up and he was shaking, "No Rose, if I do that, I'll end up like them, I'll be just like my Dad and my brother, a judgemental horrible person, and if I start judging a person that I like, who knows what I'll start doing to people I don't even know"

His brown eyes are glistening and I see the tears building, that's why he didn't say anything to me, why he didn't get angry, he was scared of being like his Dad, "Storm, what I did to you was straight up wrong, it was disgusting—no, don't look at me like that, I'm not fucking afraid to say that about myself because it's true—yet, you sit here as though I've done no harm, you have to take hold of it!" I say to him sternly, and it's like watching a child on Christmas Eve being told that there'll be no presents that year.

It's torture.

But it had to be said, you can't settle for being second best.

Storm opens and closes his mouth while he figures out exactly what he wants to say, "Rose, I'm pissed off, more than pissed off actually, I'm really angry, but I couldn't say anything. You have to understand that, because I thought I'd be like them" his tears stream down his face and I walk up to him.

I try to look him in the eye but I can't so I cup his face in my hands. "There is no way you could _ever_ be like them, not with the heart that's stuck in you" I say to him and I wipe his tears away.

"I was so hurt Rose, you don't know how much you hurt me" he whispers and now it's my turn to cry.

Because I know I hurt him "I'm so sorry Storm"

"I should have known, how could you not have feelings for Malfoy when it's so obvious that he's in love with you?" he says and he's right.

But how could Storm be suspicious when I kept telling him there was nothing going on? I was trying to blind him while blinding myself.

"But if I said anything about it that would be what my father would want me to do, he'd want me to ignore you and hate you, I couldn't do that Rose," he was shaking violently now, he was shaking his head as though to shake out the thoughts. The thoughts of turning into his father, "I couldn't tell you how I really felt if it meant that I'd sound like him"

"Storm! I wouldn't have blamed you, I wouldn't have hated you for hating me, in fact, it would have made me feel better!" I say to him while holding his head to stop him from shaking it, "You can't turn into your father just because of natural instinct! You're a good man Storm Zabini! Don't forget that!" I say to him and he nods.

"I'm not judgemental, but you hurt me Rose" he says.

And he kisses my forehead and leaves to go to the sixth year boys dorm.

I feel free.

**(A/N) Sorry about the wait, I forget how long it was, a week? Just under? I don't know, but with me being a mother and all, it's hard trying to do this, work and look after my son.**

**If it was just up to me, I'd just do this and watch my son. He's starting school :'( it's so damn sad.**

**Anyways…**

**How was the birthday? Now we know how Rose got into her situation… She lets loose when she's drunk.**

**Pretty sure people can relate to that aye? She's pretty much wild with a bit of alcohol in her! ****J**

**I'm glad I finally gave Storm some balls, It was always my… I don't know how to put it… vision? To have him be calm about the whole thing because he didn't want to be like Blaise. How he reacted wasn't actually the way he wanted to, but the way he thought a good and beautiful-souled person would act. Then snap! The truth comes out. Tear, tear.**

**Also, Lesath's an angry world-hater for a reason :/ you'll find out soon enough!**

**Annnd, thanks to everyone who's favourited or following my story! I heart you!**

**I've also nearly got 2000 hits, something must be attracting about this story, I still haven't got many reviews though.**

**REVIEW! Even one word does the trick!**

**Who likes previews? Here it is:**

_"Hurry up" Malfoy snapped at me and I realized that I had been standing at the door frozen staring at Mr and Mrs Malfoy._

_They were smiling in my direction, but they can't have been smiling at me. No way._

_Malfoy's smirk they do not smile._

**Gasp! Malfoy's that smile? Lol!**

**Review! Inspire me! Pleeeeeeeeeease!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: I own nothing but a few characters I gave to original characters as their children. Everything you recognize belongs to Her Majesty JK Rowling.**

**Reviews are my payment, money is hers.**

Chapter Eight

Telling Malfoy's and Heart to hearts

"Merlin, everything bad happens at breakfast, what's going to happen today d'you reckon babe?" Harley said as she gracefully put a piece of orange in her mouth even though she's hung over as hell she still manages to scrub up and look good.

I on the other hand scoffed down two bowls of porridge and two pieces of toast, of course earning a grin of approval from Jackie, I was starting to think that maybe she just wanted me to get fat.

I shrug and grunt, "I don't know" through a mouth full of toast.

"Look at her, sniffing around like a Hippogriff on heat" says Harley watching the Slytherin table, her eyes never leaving Lesath Malfoy as she stands over her brother. Yelling something.

Something about me.

"She doesn't look happy at all man" Hugo pipes up, "OMG, she doesn't. Hate to be on the other end of that conversation" Lily says with a grin on her face.

I gulp, "Some of us won't have to imagine" and I was right. I took my last sip of orange juice before She-Mort arrived at the table.

Her posse was behind her as she loomed over me. If only I was a religious Muggle, I could do the Hail Mary before she took to me.

"So, I hear you've ruined my brother's life. I hope you know that he's going to have nothing to do with it"

James looked at her, "Ever cross your mind that maybe _he_ ruined _her_ life?"

I took another sip of juice, just buying time.

She laughed, "Don't get loud with me James. I wouldn't want everyone to know how you really treat people" she spat.

Everyone looked around, Louis leaned into me "I don't think this is about you anymore"

"Merlin, get over yourself Lesath! I'm sick of it!"

"Shut the fuck up Potter, this isn't about you, it's about your slut of a cousin. Now, I know you've managed to convince my brother that he wants something to do with you and the child, but believe me, I'll figure out who the real father is, don't think that I don't know that you've had sex with more boys than a female seventh year Hufflepuff's touched. Now consider me being nice right now, because once I tell my parents. You're done" she said quietly and the whole time she carried a smile.

James was silent through her speech and I looked at her, "Lesath, you obviously don't know me, and you sure as hell don't know your brother, so you can back the fuck off. I don't want your brother to be involved if he doesn't want to, so you have no idea what you're talking about" I say back to her as I stand up and look her straight in the eye.

"Oh shut up! You have no idea what you're putting him through! He's done nothing but pine over you and all you can say is that you don't fucking care if he wants to see the end of you! Not to mention you've slept around before!" she says.

I can see Storm approaching, and that wasn't good for two reasons, he'd try and reason with Lesath and he'd then get an ear full from his brother Reign.

"What's going on guys?" He said calmly.

His brother snorted, "Leave it up to you to fall for a pregnant half-blood aye brother, nice work, making Dad proud no less" Reign said to his brother in a gentle way that made you feel so uneasy that you wanted to through yourself off a bridge but land in a pool of pillows.

Storm stood next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Mother always said not to judge, I'm sure you remember that"

"She's your mother, not mine!" Reign spat.

Storm shook his head, "But she loves you just as much as me"

I'd had enough, I'm not going to sit here and listen to two guys argue about me when I'm not even going out with Storm anymore, he'd finally seen the light and realized he was better without me, "Reign, I'm not dragging him down anymore, he dumped me"

"I didn't _dump_ her, it was just better for the both of us" Storm said quietly.

"Stop changing the subject at the end of the day you were going out with a tart, father is going to shun you for life"

"Let him, I don't mind" oh no, I couldn't have people shunning people because of me, "Storm, stop please, I can't let you fight with your brother because of me" I whisper.

"He'll get over it" he whispered back.

Lesath laughs, "Merlin, you sure get around don't you"

"Leave Lesath before this turns ugly" I hiss at her. I wasn't scared of her; she was just so hard to find the good in.

She stares at me for a second then stands on the platform seat of the Gryffindor table, "LISTEN UP EVERYONE…"

Oh no.

"ROSE WEASLEY IS PREGNANT!" she yells. She didn't have to; the hall was silent as soon as she'd made her way to the Gryffindor table, she could have whispered it and everyone would have heard.

"You can sort it out yourself Weasley, but this is not going to go down well" she spat and she left the table.

Nalin and Lysander look at each other while Freesia stares at James, "Why didn't you say anything James?" she said. Her look of disappointment was priceless, it actually made me upset.

He shook his head, "I couldn't"

He looks weird, like he's hiding something, "Ummm, I'm fine guys, really, I just got showed up in front of the whole school" I say as the tears start streaming down my face.

I can hear the whispers now, the pointing, I can feel it, and it's piercing through my robes and right into the skin of my back.

_I knew it, she's pregnant…_

…_.What a whore, can't even last the rest of her school life to have a kid_

_What a lucky bitch…_

…_Malfoy shouldn't have picked her_

_Red heads, always gagging for it…_

I excuse myself from the table and I run to the common room, I had nowhere else to go, I could go to the toilets, but people will follow me and interrogate me, I could go and find Malfoy, but what would he say?

I had to go back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

"Why'd you do that Lee? That was straight fucking nasty and you know it" I spat at my sister.

She had no idea what Weasley was going through, she didn't have the right to announce that she was pregnant to the whole school during breakfast. She sure as hell didn't have the right to tell Rose things about me that I don't approve of. As if I was that evil to not have anything to do with the kid, sure I'd joke about it, wouldn't be any fun if she thought I'd crawl around on my knees for her, but I wouldn't actually do it.

"Oh come on Scorpy, she's trying to trap you" she said while brushing my hair out of my eyes, I shake my head to tell her to get off and look at her.

"Lee, how can she trap me? I did the bloody thing," I yell at her. She pouts and crosses her arms, "Oh don't pull that shit, it might have worked on me when I was five, but not anymore"

She glares at me, "Scorpy! Her family are blood traitors! They're arrogant bastards"

"And when did our family care about blood status aye? That shit is long gone, and Grandfather doesn't even know what he's talking about half the time. This isn't about her, it's about James!"

I got her, and now she's standing there gaping like Professor Longbottom when he discovers seedlings. "You don't know what you're talking about Scorpy" she says while flicking her hair back.

I wasn't dumb, I knew that she liked Potter, it was so damn obvious, I watched her watching him and it looked a whole lot like how I look at Rose.

"I might not know exactly what I'm talking about, but I've got a fair fucking idea"

She sniggers, "Dad's not going to be happy" no bloody jokes woman.

"He's going to have to deal with it"

She shrugs, "Mum's not either"

I shrug, "She'll get over it"

She sighs and grabs my hand, my sister always knew how to look the victim, "You don't need to waste your life away like this Scorpy"

I'm not, I'm having a kid; it's not the end of the god damn world. And it would be even better if the mother knew how I damned felt about her but she was just so annoying that I couldn't tell her, and even when I'm kissing her and expressing my love she doesn't want to hear it and instead makes awkward conversation because she's so damn scared!

"Lee, don't worry about me" I say to her.

"I can't help it Scorpy"

"No you're not worrying about me, you're worrying that because of me we're going to have some type of connection with the Weasley's so then you'll be connected to Potter and you're cut up that he doesn't feel the same damn way about you as you do to him. Stop messing with me Lee" I say to her, and I'm harsh, but I don't give two fucks let alone three. And she stands there watching me as I sit in my seat.

She was quiet, and her grey eyes stung me like the time she convinced me to grab a bee with my bare hands, I didn't like it, was this what it was like when people looked in to my eyes? For Merlin's sakes, next time I get irritated with someone I'd have to make a mental note to not look them directly in the eye, it was intense. She then sat down on the couch next to me and twisted around so she was facing me; I refused to follow her lead and turn to face her so I looked straight ahead. I was being stubborn, something she was oh so familiar with. She taught me well, "Look at me!" she said as she reached out for my chin and forced my head to look at her, "Ouch!" I said.

She was squeezing my face so hard that it made my lips pout out and my eyes bunch up, "Abuse was never the answer" I mutter.

She sniggered, "Look, you're going to be a _Dad_ Scorpius! You're going to have a _child_ and it's all because you made a stupid _mistake_ with someone—Oh—" she said and her lips turned into a smile.

She saw the face I had on, the one after she said "_mistake"_

She started laughing now, cackling more like, I'd throw a hat on her and she'd turn into one of those old witches, "You know, the more you laugh like that, the more your heart turns to stone and the more wrinkles you'll get until you're an old hag" I say to her but she ignores me while she laughs.

She reapplies her lipstick, smacks her lips together and starts up again, "Don't tell me that when you two had sex, it meant something"

"Yeah well we're not all heartless users like you" I snap back.

"You're not set out to be a father and love the kid any more than I am to start caring about anyone" she says to me. She's adding blush now.

I sigh, she's screwed; I'm telling you she is, "You do care though. About Potter"

She stands up as though she's about to leave, "You know that Zabini dumped her last night? About bloody time he grew some fucking balls, took him long enough"

I shrug, I didn't know, and I'm bloody glad he did, but now I was scared for some reason.

"Well, say hi to Mum and Dad from me when they arrive tomorrow, I sent them a letter, I hope you're prepared" she said while sniggering.

"I don't care" I say back.

She laughs, "If you were so damn proud why didn't you tell them first?"

She had got me.

"You know it has fingernails by now!" I yell back at her, but she doesn't say anything in return.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

I sit in the common room after all my classes, I doubt I'll end up going to supper or they'd all probably start finding out more things about me. They'd probably find out what colour my knickers and bras are or what colour my stomach is compared to my arms and legs.

All those things you don't want people to know but they find out in horrible ways like from someone standing on top of a table and shouting it across the room, that's usually the best way.

"Bud, you have your scan at the end of the week" Al says to me, he doesn't bother whispering, but I still flinch. Instinct after hiding something after nearly two months.

I shrug, "Bah, I don't care" I say. He looks at me with horror, "How could you say that? I care! You know, the kid has fingernails!" he says.

It does? "How do you know that?" I ask him.

He looks down and doesn't meet my eyes, "Scorp told me"

Haha, must be a joke, so I laugh, "Sure" I say.

"No really"

"Bugger off, how does he know that?"

"He read a book"

Now there's a joke, Malfoy doesn't read, he doesn't even read instructions to potions we're supposed to be brewing in class.

"Seriously, he read a book; the kid will have nails by now and in a couple months' time the kid will be able to tell light from dark and follow movements in front of it"

I look at him shocked. "That's too much information right now Al"

He holds my hand, "Ok"

"I think I need to lay down, I'm not feeling too good at the moment" I say to him. And he lets me go.

* * *

><p>I wake up and it's midnight, actually twelve-twenty-six to be exact, and what do I usually do when shit hits the fan like this and I wish I was taken over by a bunch of power hungry goblins? I visit Malfoy.<p>

Fitting I guess since he is the one who knocked me up.

I make sure I don't wake up any of my roommates up that was the last thing I needed. If I woke them up they'd want to _talk_ and talking meant _assessing the situation_ and assessing the situation not only meant talking about the baby, but Malfoy as well, and I didn't know what was happening there. All I knew was that I was having bad times with Storm. And the thing was that Storm didn't actually have anything to do with the bad times. At all.

I think about how I should buy me a blindfold and attempt getting from the Gryffindor seventh year boys dorm to the Slytherin sixth year boys dorm with it on and in the dark.

I'm pretty sure I could do it. Is that bad?

I manage to open the Gryffindor boys door and sneak in. James was awake.

"The cloak is on top of the trunk, I was using it" he said quietly.

I look at him in the dark, I can't see anything, but I feel as though he just caught me stealing. I guess he did, "Oh, thanks" I say to him.

"Come over here Bud" he says to me. I can hear him patting his bed.

"What do you want?" I hiss, I really had to be going. And at the same time, I really had to be staying; I didn't want to feel as though I relied on Malfoy.

"Just come sit with me, before Sean wakes up and realizes you're in here!" he hisses back.

I jump on his bed and draw the curtain, "Well?" I say.

"You can't get snarky with me; I'm letting you take the cloak aren't I?"

"Well you never had any objections before when I used to sneak in"

"Well you shouldn't have been sneaking in in the first place"

I sigh, "Ok, whatever, I get it" I say and I fall backwards.

"Why are you going to see Malfoy?" he asks me. There are a million and one reasons.

The main being that I don't know what to do, with him, with his sister.

I shrug but he can't see me, "I don't know, I just need him I guess"

"You don't, you have me and Al, Hue and Louis, you don't need a boy to make up for the kid's father, you have men" He said in a deep voice. Oh god, if Al wasn't enough I now have to put up with him.

"It's going to be hard to explain to the kid why it has four fathers rather than the required one" I say.

I get up and go to his trunk and grab the cloak, "Rose" he says in a yawn.

"Yes James" I reply getting a bit agitated.

He thinks about what to say before saying, "I think you'll be an awesome Mum, hard, but awesome, you've always helped me"

I walk out and think about how mental this guy is.

* * *

><p>I stumble down the corridors; unfortunately I'm getting upset for no reason. Hormones? Maybe. Surely not though. I can't be hormonal when I'm only just over two months along.<p>

I say the password to the Slytherin common room and rush in.

Familiar grounds this is.

"You've got a big bloody wand walking in here after today Weasley, well done" I hear her voice say. I can see she's sitting in the dark with nothing but the fire blazing behind her, a glass of what looks like Firewhiskey in her hand. Merlin this girl was weird.

"But of a dramatic scene even for you Lesath, I mean come on, fire in the background, glass of Firewhiskey, you sitting in here by yourself" I mutter as I make my way to the Boys dorm staircase.

She laughs quietly, "Ok, here's the thing Weasley, mutter a single bloody word about this and I will hex you, I don't like you, you can thank your cousin for that and the fact that you're potentially ruining my baby brother's life after my parents explicitly told me when I was five that I had to do everything in my power to look after him, and now he doesn't want my help. Has anyone thought about who was there to look after me? Does anyone worry about what happens to me?"

I stand there in shock, what the hell was she on? And why do I need to know these things? I stand there awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other "Umm, ok" I say.

"You have about as much feelings as your cousin" she says taking another gulp of her drink.

I nod, "I think you might want to go to bed Lesath, by the look of things you're not going to be able to remember any of this tomorrow morning" I say to her.

"Good, I don't want to remember"

I don't move from my spot even though I have the urge to help her to bed, that's just the good coming out of me, not because I feel obliged to help my kid's Aunty.

"I think what I'm trying to say Weasley is that people don't have the right to harm people even if they don't know they're doing it" she says quietly with a couple of hiccups laced through her words.

"Here, here" I say. I move up the first step before she starts talking again. Would you shut the hell up!

She shakes her head, "No you don't understand! Like, I pissed you off today, but I knew I was doing it, I was doing it on _purpose_ on the other hand, you having a kid to my brother yet still having a relationship with Reign's brother, you're hurting people without even knowing" she said.

"I hate to say this, but you're right, Storm deserves better and he knows that now, that's why he dumped me" I say quietly.

Yet again she cackles, "You're so much like your cousin"

"This isn't about James, it's about Storm and how I hurt him" I say almost a whisper.

She lifts her drink to her lips, "Are you sure it's Storm you've hurt?"

I'd had enough. I walk up the stairs and ignore that she was midway through a sentence as I barge up the stairs and I reach the dorm room. Finally.

I look around, Al is sprawled out; his legs dangling off the edge of his bed; he always sleeps with his drapes open. The poor kid is claustrophobic and thought that maybe the baby would turn out that way too saying that if you're couped up in a womb for nine months, surely you wouldn't want to be couped up again after that. Bless him.

I walk up to Malfoy's bed and yank back the drapes, which could have been dangerous, he could have had Ashley Parkinson-Krum with him, he could be totally naked, he could be doing some crazy thing with his hand and a nice image of some famous witch smothered in whipped cream and a bunch of cherries on her head. I don't know, but any of those things could in fact be going on right now.

These were hard times, might have been literal if one of the aforementioned things were true.

Oh god, I'm not thinking about Scorpius doing unholy things while I'm standing at his bed am I? "Malfoy? Wake up!" I hiss into the dark.

"Weasley?" he grumbled God, there's a person who just yanked your curtain open and hissed your name and you just grumble and not move? How rude!

Bah, I'm going mad!

"No, it's Voldemort!" I say as I slap him lightly on the arm.

"I'd rather see him than you right now" he muttered as he rolled on to his back and opened his blanket for me.

"I can't sleep Malfoy"

"Join the club," he says quietly as he keeps the blanket open for me, "Ummm, Weasley, it's pretty cold, get in or keep out your choice"

I slip in and it's warm, "I don't think you'd actually want to see Voldemort instead of me, I reckon he wouldn't be too happy about you knocking up a half blood like myself" I say stupidly. He laughs and I can feel his chest vibrate against my back.

"You're right, but I don't think you'd be too happy about him calling you a half blood, so you'd probably end up doing as your Uncle does and killing him" he says.

I smile talk comes easily when Malfoy was sleepy, I mutter "Lumos" and then light escapes out of my wand.

I roll over to look at him, his hair was messy, he never wore a shirt to bed and he's pale, his grey eyes staring at mine, "Your eyes are brown" he says.

I roll them, "No shit, you're telling the owner"

He shrugs, "I never realised that they were brown—Hazel—to be exact. Green and brown"

"And yours are grey, cold and damp" I say back to him.

He clutched his chest in mock shock, "I'm offended by that, you make it sound like I have no bloody soul" he says.

I nod, "Because you don't"

He smiles at me an actual smile, "Oh my Merlin, your eyes squint when you smile" I say, and they do, it's like he's grinning so hard that you can't even see his eyeballs.

That's what he looks like when he really smiles!

"No they don't" he says while straightening his face out and relieving himself from the pain he probably gets from attempting to be happy.

I shake my head, "Yes they do"

He snorts at me and shakes his head, "I think you need to do as Harry Potter does and get some glasses, you're obviously blind" he says, oh, he's offended that I said he actually does have something in him that allows him to smile instead of smirk!

"You know, you actually look like a little boy at Christmas when you smile like that"

It goes silent.

"Weasley, do you think we'll be good parents?" he asks me, "I mean, we'll be doing it together right… because you'd suck on your own" I extinguish the light at the tip of my wand.

Malfoy had this thing when he'd say something nice and then go and ruin it by adding an insult at the end, like an afterthought, like he'd _have _to say something insulting just to make sure he sounded like him and not someone else. But he wouldn't be him if he didn't insult me right? And it's not like I didn't insult him either.

But lately, the insults seemed more forced from him rather than the _"roll-off-the-tongue"_ thing he used to have going.

"Honestly Malfoy? I doubt it. But we have to try right?—I mean, that's what you want aye? I don't want it if you don't want it" I say quickly.

I'll be screwed if he didn't want it.

"Oh yeah, I mean, sure, if you want it, I want it. Not that I fucking want it, I mean that I don't mind if you want it" he says nervously.

It was getting really hot, and I was feeling awkward right now.

"So I guess we're doing it right?" I say.

"Yes" he said immediately.

I take a deep breath and I feel his hands travelling to my stomach, "So we're going to be a Mum and Dad—Friends only right?" I say

I hear him sigh and his grip tightens on my stomach, "If that's what you want" he mutters.

I don't say anything to him, I didn't know what he meant and I didn't want to insinuate that he meant that he wants to be with me.

"Will Storm be in the picture?" he asked with caution, as if he could fool me.

"No, you know that he dumped me" I say. But was that how it was? It wasn't a dumping; it was a coming to the reality that it wasn't right for us to be together.

Malfoy sniggered, "He finally knows that you were in the wrong"

"Yes" I say quietly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that" he said, but he was right, I was totally in the wrong.

I smile to myself, "You're right Malfoy, he handled it too well and I couldn't live with the guilt fucking eating away at me like a giant slug to a pumpkin at Hagrid's place"

"Will you listen to me now?"

In January when it was common knowledge that Storm and I were together, Malfoy had trapped me in a deserted corridor, I had refused to talk to him after he told Storm that I didn't deserve him.

He got me against the wall, _"Weasley, why?"_ he asked me. I knew what he was asking, he was asking why I was going out with Storm after he himself had asked me on a date to Hogsmeade that same day and I declined.

"_Because Malfoy, he treats me good, he doesn't annoy me and he sure as hell doesn't flaunt himself around the school" _I snap at him, he flinches at my tone.

His eyes widen and he looks tense, _"How many times do I have to tell you Rose? I like you! And I know you like me back, he won't treat you the same way I will! The guy is too nice, you'll end up chewing him up and spiting him right out just the way his brother does" _

My heart started to race, of course I wanted to be with Malfoy, but with the way he always changed his attitude and the way I didn't know how to read how he was going to act each day, it was too hard. Not to mention how we just couldn't be together.

"_Rose, he's just not_ made _for you!"_ he said while grabbing my hand, _"Look at me! What sort of guy watches their girlfriend pine over some other guy? What sort of guy stays behind so his girlfriend can go out and spend time with other guys? He's not your type Rose!"_ he was shaking my shoulders now. "_And I'm sorry to break it to you sweetheart, he's too fucking good for you"_

Storm was the complete opposite to me, but I liked him a lot. Because he was so damn nice and he was funny. And there wasn't a time where I was sad or upset because of him.

"_Malfoy! Listen to me, I don't want to be with you, I want Storm"_ I said, he snorted.

"_Tell me why and I'll leave you alone"_ he said while crossing his arms.

I didn't want to have to think of reasons why_, "Because when I'm with you, it's either really good, or really fucking bad. You and me? We fight way too much about everything! School, Quidditch, rounds, hell; we even fight about what type of parchment we use! We have too many things that we disagree on and I hate to do it, but I blame our stupid parents for making us think in opposite ways and then! To top it all off, when we're upset and we try to help each other, it's not the normal way; we're bloody snarky about it!"_ I say while waving my arms around to get the point through.

And even at a time like this he manages to smirk, _"You're standing here telling me why you don't want to be with me, not about why you want to be with Zabini"_ he sniggers.

I'd had enough, _"Fine! It's because he's_ caring_. Every time he's ever seen me upset he's there_ comforting _me, not being snarky, when he asks about my day he_ genuinely _is interested about how my day has been not using it as some excuse to piss me off, when he's with me, when we're together it's not hard to try and see if he's going to be in a good mood or a bad mood and another thing is I don't feel bad or have to feel like I'm hiding when I'm with him!" _I snap at him and the tears start rolling right on queue.

Malfoy is obviously shocked because he's shut up, _"You feel like you have to hide when you're with me?"_ he says in a whisper.

I nod, _"I do, because whenever someone's seen us close, you always push me away or you tell me not to say anything"_

He snorts, _"I thought you didn't want anyone to see you with me"_ he says.

"_It was never like that at my end, and besides, that's not the point"_

Malfoy runs his fingers through his hair, _"What about my birthday? We were pretty close then"_

He had a point, we were very close and in public, _"Yeah, but we were drunk"_

He sighs and looks at me right in the eye, _"Fine. You've got your reasons" _and he left.

Malfoy was starting to get irritated with me not answering him, he sighs again, "Look, Weasley, I like you ok"

Oh no, he does? "I like you too Malfoy"

He shakes, I can feel it. "You don't understand what I mean"

I lie in silence.

So I've gathered that he wants to be part of the kid's life, so in turn, my life, but I wasn't sure if he was trying to say he liked me. Like _really_ liked me, and I didn't know if I really liked him, I also gathered that I couldn't keep dragging Storm around with me like this, it wasn't fair. Especially if I didn't feel strongly for him. I could do this alone right?

"My sister told my parents, they'll be at Hogsmeade tomorrow. You'll come right?" he asked me.

I nod even though he can't see me, "Sure" I squeak.

* * *

><p>"You were with him weren't you?" Harley snapped at me, I just nod as I do my hair and put on a respectable cream coloured tight fitting, but just above the knee wool dress, with long sleeves may I add, and a black pair of leggings complete with ugg boots and hat.<p>

"You look nice Bud," says Jackie, "Harley will be pleased no doubt" she said while looking at Harley.

Harley sighs, "God, babe, you're bad! What about Storm?"

"Look, I know I should be cut about Storm, but Malfoy and I, we have…" I stop.

"History?" she says while raising an eyebrow, her brown eyes giving me that look of disappointment.

I nod, "I have to go" I say while applying a bit of lip gloss and readjusting my leggings.

"At least go and see Storm!" she shouts at me.

I see him talking to Freesia and he actually looks happy considering everything that's happened.

I give Freesia the look to tell her to move on and she gives me a brief smile before patting Storm on the shoulder and walking away, "How are you Rosie?" he asks and I shrug.

"Been better" I say.

"I have to help Slughorn do filing again"

"Self-inflicted though aye?" I say, I know he would have nominated himself to do it, he's been doing it for the past two years so he could become head-boy since he missed out on prefect.

He laughs, "You know me too well" like shit I do.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy" I say.

He smiles at me understandingly which makes me feel worse. I want to crawl up in a ball at his feet and stay there, "You don't have an appointment do you? If you want I can ask Slughorn to let me stay—only if you want to—Of course—as friends" he says while tucking flyaway hair back behind my ear.

I shake my head, "No, we're telling his parents today," I say, "I'm scared" I say honestly, I mean, I know what my Mum and Dad have told me, and if it's true, I won't stand a chance!

"Don't worry about it, the Malfoy's are nice people, and they won't be able to not like you" he says.

That's just great.

* * *

><p>We walk up to the Hogshead in silence, there wasn't much to say I guess, he was nervous, I was about ready to jump in front of the whomping willow and we both knew what was going to happen. We were going to die.<p>

The snow is icy cold and I'm sad that this may be the last time I ever get to see it after Malfoy's death eater father is done with me, "I know you may have a chance of surviving, but do you reckon that after your father's done with me that he'd conjure the dark mark? Or is he not into that anymore?" I ask him.

He stops dead in his tracks, "I've told you before; my Dad's not fucking like that!"

I nod "Sorry, that was pretty rude of me" I mutter.

He continues to catch up to me and I feel bad, I couldn't help it though, "You know, regardless of what you all think, I don't get kicks from people hurting themselves and pissing out with blood" he snaps.

"I know, that would be your father" I mutter.

He grunts, "No, that would be your Uncle and his fondness for the sectumsempra spell" he says.

Shit, he knew about that, "I'm ah, sorry" I say.

He just nods, "My parents aren't that bad you know"

I sigh, I didn't want to know.

It's uncanny how much Malfoy looks like his father, it really was, and it was kind of creepy. I mean, who wants to stare at the guy that's the older version of the guy you're having a kid to? Who looks like the older version of the guy you had _sex_ with?

I was disturbed.

"Hurry up" Malfoy snapped at me and I realized that I had been standing at the door frozen staring at Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

They were _smiling_ in my direction, but they can't have been smiling at me. No way.

Malfoy's _smirk _they do not _smile._

I realize that he's still tugging at my arm, and I'm still gawking at them, I must look like the biggest freak in the world.

I manage to gather my senses and follow him.

I sit opposite Mr and Mrs Malfoy and Malfoy sits next to me, there's too many Malfoy's and not enough of me and my throat starts to dry out with the vision of me being killed in front of so many people.

"Well, you do look like your father" Draco Malfoy says to me.

I gawk at him, pretty un-lady like if you ask me, especially when I'm sitting in the presence of a woman who's wearing bright red stilettos, a black pencil high-waisted skirt with a red blouse and a white pea-coat.

Astoria Malfoy smiles at me and reaches out to touch my hand which I draw back quickly, and I feel immediately rude once I do it, "We're not here to scare you Rose"

She knows my name; they've probably already killed my family.

I still gawk, "Well, I guess you got Lesath's letter then?" Malfoy starts as I stare at his parents.

Draco nods, "Yes, we did, and Scorpy, is it true?"

Malfoy wrings his hands out and looks nervous, "Erm, yes"

Astoria sucks in her breath and looks like she's in shock, she looks a lot like how I assume I look at the moment, her hair is brown, her eyes are green she's nothing like Malfoy at all. Or his sister, they both happen to have inherited their father's looks. Astoria at least looks friendly, not like she's going to strangle you first second you turn your back. I assume her shoes are too pricey to get blood on.

Draco clears his throat then starts, "Who is she? Who, where, what and why? Mainly why? And definitely who?" he says, Dad once told me that the most evil people, you know, criminals, dark lords et cetera talk in cryptic messages so no one else knows what they're talking about.

No wonder they looked friendly at the moment, I was invisible to them, they didn't know I was there let alone the mother to their grandchild.

Now I have to plan my escape, "I'm going to be a father" he says, I'm pretty sure Draco heard that part, now he wants to know who the mother is. He wants to make sure it's not me I'm guessing.

"Where is she?" Astoria says as she looks directly at me, a smile is on her face as if she's hiding the need to start crying.

Malfoy sighs, "She's right in front of you Mum"

"Where?" she says again.

Draco coughs irritably again, "In front of your eyes Astoria, I think it's Rose" he says politely.

Malfoy puts his arm around me, I wonder if they notice I haven't said a word to any of them yet. I wonder if they know I want to vomit all over the table, and this time I'm not sure if it's my being pregnant or the fact that I'm sitting directly across from my father's enemy.

It's probably both.

"Well, I don't know what to say, I mean, I thought your sister was joking when she sent the letter, but bloody hell, I didn't think it was true Scorpius, I never knew you'd do something so bloody stupid! I thought you might have learnt from the last time you were caught doing… stupid things with girls, that maybe you would have calmed down, but obviously not!" Draco said. He shot a look at me then spoke again, "I trust that you've told Weasley and your mother" he said, it wasn't in a rude way but it was enough for me to start getting defensive.

The Malfoy's were taking it quite well considering Draco apparently hated Dad, "Yes I did and they support me one hundred per-cent, actually, one-hundred and _ten_ per-cent" I say while folding my arms across my chest, I had to make sure my parents sounded as though they were the better people.

Astoria nods, "I've heard they're very family orientated," she says kindly. "You know Scorpy; your father and I had to supress those urges when we weren't much older than yourselves, just to ensure that when the time arose, we could have you and your sister without any issues"

"That's great Mum, can one of you order me a stiff drink I need to drown out what I just heard"

"I'm so disappointed in you Scorp" Draco says.

Malfoy's hand tightens on me, "Look," I say, I was sick of them thinking it was all his fault, as much as I wished it was, it wasn't, so I had to say something, "it's not all his fault, it's mine. Don't kill me though" I say as I put up my hands.

Draco and Astoria both look at me like I'm weird; Draco laughs though, sounds like Lesath's laugh. It's not good, "Miss Weasley—"

"Call me Rose" I say without any enthusiasm or any kindness, or anything that may show that I'm getting comfortable with them.

"Ok, Rose, if Scorp pressured you into anything—" Draco got cut off again.

"Oh come on, you automatically assume that I'm the fucking reason why she's up the duff, it's always my fault!" Malfoy snaps, this is why I found it hard to stick up for him in the first place!

Astoria shakes her perfect little head, "Scorpy, it _is_ your fault"

I had a million things running through my head, I could use this to my advantage, but because I was so kind, I couldn't, "No, Mr Malfoy, there was no pressuring" I say.

He nods, "Well, that's good, I doubt my son would've pressured anyone, but I had to be sure"

I nod back and continue staring at them.

Malfoy sighs, "I'm going to the toilet" he says. I cling to his arm under the table but he still gets up.

"Sit down!" I hiss.

He shoots a look at me, his hair in his eyes, "I need to piss Weasley"

"Tone and language Scorp" Draco says.

He laughs and walks away.

It's awkward while we sit there, "So…" I start.

"I can see why Scorpius likes you so much Rose, you're pretty, and you seem to have an attitude, keep him in line" Astoria says.

"Thanks" I say.

Draco inhales and exhales loudly, "I'm not as evil as I used to be, pass that on to your father will you"

"Sure" I reply. One word answers are prime.

"Of course I don't want to see my son throw his life away, but I'm not going to rant and bloody rave at him because of this. Because of my upbringing, I always said to Astoria that I'd support my children no matter what; it was something I never had the chance to get. My father ruled everything I did, and to be blunt, it ruined me. So when Scorpius does things out of line or bad, I have to help him through it. I can't say that I'm happy, I can say I'm very disappointed, but I can't leave you two out on a limb, it's not in me anymore. What I'm trying to say Miss Weasley, is that I don't know how to fix this, or how your parents are dealing with this, but let me assure you that you have a place to stay or money if you need it, with us" Draco said quietly. The whole time his eyes darted from me to the direction of the toilet, waiting for _"Scorpy"_ to walk back into the conversation.

What do I say to something like that? When you assume that a person is one way when really they're another?

Dad would be turning on his recliner chair if he knew what was going on right now.

Malfoy saunters back in, his hair looks like it's been slicked back again and he's splashed water on his face, I can tell, it's instinct, it's the connection I have with him.

I'm joking; his shirt is wet.

"I guess you two have decided what you're going to do. You are what? Two months along now?" Astoria said with a damn smile.

Malfoy nods "Two and a half, and she's keeping it" he says to his mother.

"Have you explored any other options?" she asks. I haven't, I don't know if he has, but I certainly haven't, and I wasn't going to, I had a perfectly good set of parents who were going to help me through this whether they wanted to or not.

Scorpius screws his face up, "_No!_ we have not! And we're not going to!" he snaps.

Astoria sighs, "I was just asking Scorpy, I wasn't saying that you should!"

"Oh" he says.

Draco looks at his son, and the look he gives is that of fear, great, I feel like I've just intruded on some family bonding session and its weird, "We weren't suggesting anything Scorp"

"She can't have an abortion, the kid has fingerprints, it's murder; Muggles could use those prints against me" he says quietly. His mother reaches over and grabs his hand.

"You'll be alright Scorpy, you both will" she coo's and I want to vomit.

I decide I have to go, "I better go now, I have homework to do. It was nice meeting you both" I say.

Astoria stands and hugs me, "Remember what Draco said, and know that you don't have to be alone"

Draco holds up his hand, "Just so I'm clear, do you both have any feelings towards each other?" Oh god.

I stutter a bit then gather my senses, "He's good" I say.

"Yeah" he smirks. Nice, bloody nice.

Draco laughs again, "You two stop or I might cry it's so bloody touching"

I wave good bye and leave, sleep won't come easy tonight.

**(A/N) Sorry it's a long chapter, I couldn't split it anywhere because it just wouldn't be the way I wanted it to be.**

**Also… it's Draco! Woop! I have to admit, I've had a lot of trouble trying to write how he'd react, I'll tell you something, I've had this chapter written for about two weeks but because I was never happy, and still not happy with it, I hadn't posted it.**

**Gah!**

**Lesath is troubled, poor girl.**

**Review my precious readers! Please review! Please, please, please! Just one word to keep me going.**

**Preview!**

_Of course he's disappointed, it's nothing but a blurry blob of baby, "What? Not good enough for you?" I snap._

_He shakes his head, "No, it's-it's-it's fucking amazing! It's weird but amazing Weasley!" he says with excitement._

"_I'm glad you like it I guess" I say awkwardly._

_And with that he smiles, "Wow, we did alright aye"_

**update will be on the 16th of May 2011 :) I hope.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N! Gotta get some thank you's out **

**WolfGirlBakesMuffins, AshJaz, Thank you! Roseweasley85, XxMissIsaa, Thank you! LostGetFound, Meg Elizabeth Rose, Thank you! Spannieren, tiffyrose, thank you!**

**And Parvati48, as usual, Thank you!**

**Thank you all for telling me what you like and dislike in hopes that the story can get better **

Chapter Nine

Scans and bathrooms

**SCORPIUS POV**

Mum and Dad sit there watching me after she's left, letting them down feels like kicking myself in the balls then feeding them to a hippogriff, Dad always gives me that look that says _"How can you be such a disappointment? I managed to go from murderer to saint and you can't even get through one year of school!"_

"Merlin Scorp, you've made one huge fucking mistake son" Dad says to me.

I shrug, "No shit"

"This is Rose Weasley we're talking about" he takes another sip of Firewhiskey, now I know where Lee gets it from.

I look at him with fake confusion on my face, "Oh really? I hadn't fucking noticed! Thanks for clearing that up"

Dad shakes his head, "Scorpius, I've been bloody tolerant of this haven't I? Cut me some fucking slack son"

He has, and it's pissing me off! The angrier he was at me, the easier it was to handle; I felt below everyone when Dad was calm. Such a saint.

Mum looks at me, "Scorpy, listen to your father" so I listen.

"You know, you've landed us in a right state. Not only did you get a girl pregnant, but you're only seventeen years old. Rose is only _sixteen,_" Oh, like I didn't know how old we were, "not only is your life going to be put on hold but _hers too"_

"I hadn't even had sex before! If you two must know, I was a virgin. She wasn't" I snap.

Mum looks at me like I'm stupid, "As if that has anything to do with it Scorpius!" she says in a hiss.

I look at them, they look weird, I don't know how to put it, but it's a look that I've never seen before, maybe this isn't about me. Maybe it's about Rose, "Does this have to do with Rose not being a pure-blood? Is it because she's a Weasley?" I ask.

Mum claps her hand to her mouth and Dad chokes on his drink, "Scorpius, we've raised you better than _that!"_ he spits at me.

I shrug, "I don't know, I just thought maybe it was" I say like I don't care.

But I do, I do bloody care and if they treat Rose any less because her mother is Muggle born, I'd be pissed.

"In fact, because she _is_ a Weasley, I _want_ you to be a part of the child's life, you were man enough to do it; you'll be man enough to deal with it"

What? What the hell was he saying to me? That _he _wants me to be a part of my kid's life that I'm going to be a father because _he_ told me to? "What are you getting at? _I_ was the one who said I was going to be a part of its life, not you!" I say to him.

"Look, I'm just saying that I agree, you should be involved, but don't go about doing one thing and saying another, you have to be there twenty-four-seven, you know why son?" he says.

Because you think I'm a dead beat? "Why?"

He leans towards me and I match his eyes. And it's scary. Scarier than the time I had to stare at Lee in the eye, "Because I have to prove to her father that we're a changed family, we have to prove that we're not the evil scum we used to be. I have to prove that I raised a proper son and you have to prove that you do feel as deeply for his daughter as you do" he says.

What? It was that obvious that I liked her? Liked her liked her? Damn Dad and his poetic teachings.

"Ok" I say.

Dad shakes his head and laughs, "You know what son? You're a lot like me, oblivious to your surroundings but aware of yourself yet blind to what you want"

I don't get it, "What am I supposed to do to prove all this?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Make a shrine outside their house, make a statue of the golden trio, change your name to Harry, make sure they walk on nothing but flower petals, sing "_Weasley is our king"_ every waking second, I don't give a flying wand what you do just make sure they know we've changed! Because whether you like it or not son, they're going to be connected with us for the rest of all of our lives!" he said, and then took a swig of his drink.

"You're going to be a teenage parent, you're going to be struggling to make wands meet; you'll have no time to yourself and all the time in the world for your kid. It's going to be hard, but you're going to have to deal with it. You signed up for it, you deal with it! And as for your grandfather—" I cut him off.

"Grandfather won't even know what's going on, he's losing his mind" I say.

Dad nods, "That's what I was getting at, we're going to see him for Christmas, so it looks like you'll have to spend time with Rose this Christmas, I'll get hold of Weasley- Ron or Hermione- somehow and let them know, I'm sure they won't object to having the father of their grandchild stay for boxing day and a couple of days after that. Give them time to get to know you, I sure as hell know I'd like to get to know Rose better" he said. Great, just fucking great. He's so Saint like it's making me sick.

He continues on like this for a bit longer until I check the time and tell them I have to leave.

"Just because my father wasn't there for me when I needed him, doesn't mean I won't be here for you Scorp. And just because my father didn't help me when I needed help, doesn't mean I won't help you when you need it" Dad says as he hugs me.

I kiss my Mum and leave.

I'm not cut out for this at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROSE POV<strong>_

Today is the day I have to go and get my second scan.

I wasn't worried, well; I wasn't worried about the _scan _I was worried about who was attending.

I had to take Malfoy, I guess, I hadn't told him I was going, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't interested.

He wasn't interested right? He can't have been, he hadn't spoken to me since we were at Hogsmeade. And when I say he hasn't been talking to me, I mean, whenever I see him in the corridor, I run in the opposite direction.

Oh god, it was all me.

I had to take Albus, and when I say I have to take Albus, I mean he begged me to let him come and when I said no, he said he'd come anyways.

I was not taking James, Lucy or Lily. My brother and Louis didn't want to come. Bless them.

Merlin help me.

"Now, the gillyweed grows—Miss Weasley, are you alright?" Neville asks.

I nod, "Fine"

Al and Malfoy look at me from across the room and I glare back "_What?" _I mouth at them. They shake their heads.

"Rosie, are you ok?" Storm asks me, after Storm came to his senses, we were still friends, it was a bit awkward at times, like when he had to ask about my pregnancy, but otherwise it was good.

Herbology drags on. And on. And on. Until I was so bored I want to go on a raging riot throughout the greenhouses and pull out every plant so we never had to deal with it again, so when it was finally over I was glad.

I was getting used to people watching me in the corridors, if they weren't watching, they were pointing and whispering. I had many fantasies where I'd cut of people's fingers and tongues and make a collage.

That was disgusting.

"So, you thought you could keep your scan from me today did you?" Scorpius whispered in my ear. His hand gripping my shoulder twice.

I had to jump back from him quickly, Malfoy winks at me and leans against the wall in front of me, "You know Malfoy, those types of whispers are what got me in this situation in the first place!"

"Umm, hello? People? I am here you know!" Harley says. I had forgotten she was standing right next to me.

Malfoy raises one eyebrow and looks at her, "Xavier, how are you?" he says.

Harley snorts, "You're pathetic" she says.

"No fighting thanks" I mutter.

Malfoy points towards another corridor, "Al is down there. Go find him, quickly, that's a good girl" he says. And she smiles, she was like a faithful puppy.

"Bye!" she calls as she's following the direction pointed out.

"I want to talk Weasley" he says.

"Oh? You do?" I say. I put my hands on either side of his shoulders in attempt to move him out of my way but he doesn't move.

"Umm, yes I do Rose" he says and he smiles at me. His eyes squinting again.

I sigh, "Ok, go"

"I'm going to your place for boxing day"

I snort, "Whatever" I say. The chances of him going to my place for Christmas are about as high as me giving birth to a thousand galleons. Very slim.

He shrugs, "Don't want to believe it? Then don't. But it's true"

"And how did you come up with this one?"

He winces at the thought must be the memory of how this came to be, "Mum and Dad told me" he said.

I shrug; of course I don't believe him, as if my parents and his parents would agree to this. "Sure" I say.

"You look good Weasley" he says and he brushes my hair back from my face.

I push his hand away from me, god, so many inappropriate touches and whisperings from him; it was bad, "So you want to come?" I say quietly. He starts nodding.

"Of course I do, I want to be there for you Rose—and the baby, mainly the baby—shit, I'm Mumbling" he says quietly then looks down at his shoes.

"Yes, your shoes are truly fascinating" I say sarcastically and his eyes shoot up at me.

I want to shield my eyes from the glare, "Ok. Weasley. I'm coming with you!" he says then he folds his arms in triumph. He managed to say what he wanted without insulting me or Mumbling around.

I nod, "Ok then, well let's go" I say.

We're off to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>We're sitting on a bed in the hospital wing waiting for Al, I mean, I don't mind if he doesn't come, but for a guy who was adamant on replacing the father, I thought he'd be here.<p>

"Where's Al?" Malfoy asks. I shrug.

"Al's never early let alone on time" I say. It was true, and we were at least fifteen minutes early.

Malfoy lies back on the bed and lets me sit up. He starts loosening his tie and he looks a bit agitated.

He was nervous, "Are you _nervous?_ Malfoy?" I tease.

He snorts, "Of course bloody not" he says. But he looks away from me.

"You are nervous!"

"Am not!" he argues back.

I sigh, "Don't worry, I was nervous my first time" I tease.

"Oh ha-ha, so funny" he says sarcastically.

I pat him on the shoulder and realize that I am in fact getting comfortable with him. Damn these hard times, "There's nothing to worry about"

"Shush fatty" he says. And I clamp my hand over my mouth in mock shock.

"Now, now, children, settle down," says Madam Pomfrey as she bustles over to us "No arguing in the Hospital Wing, why, Mr Malfoy, about time you joined us. You look a little pale" she says.

He darts up from his lazy position and swings his legs over so they're dangling off the edge with me, "I'm fine" he says.

She shrugs, "You know, you look about as comfortable in here as your father would look in Gryffindor robes, I remember him you know, prissy he was" she said.

Malfoy looked at her with a snare, "It's not often an old woman insults your father is it Malfoy?" I say holding back a laugh.

"Sorry I'm late! I was erm, helping, erm, Harley. You know homework" Al says.

He did arrive, was I happy or irritated? I don't know, "Oh not you again Mr Potter" Madam Pomfrey says while checking my heart rate and eye sight.

"Get on the scales please Miss Weasley" she says as she grabs my wrist and pulls me down off the table.

She was getting rough! I jump off and I see Malfoy has gotten of his arse and is now peering over my shoulder.

"Al, control your friend" I say.

Malfoy laughs, "You don't want me to see how much weight you've gained do you?" he says.

No I bloody didn't.

Madam Pomfrey tugs on my arm again and looks at me with horror, "Good gracious girl! You haven't gained an ounce of weight! You must!" she says to me.

I was glad, I wasn't getting fatter yet; that's got to count for something. Malfoy looks over at me, his arms folded across his chest—as usual—and he looks confused, "Why is that bad?" he says.

"Because she's not feeding the child! The child has to eat too, the less she eats, the more complicated this birth will be. If she carries it to full term" she explains.

Oh no, I was starving it? "Full term? That means nine months! Bud, you could lose it" Al says.

"I haven't been starving myself if that's what you think" I say to her. It wasn't me starving myself; it was me not being able to hold much down.

Madam Pomfrey goes over to desk and writes something down on a paper and hands it to me, "I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I won't be able to examine you today. We'll have to floo you to St Mungo's" she says.

I look at her, "Why? I mean, I'll eat more, if that's what you want, what's wrong" I say. I was starting to panic.

Sure I was ready to have a kid, I wasn't ready at all to lose it and with Malfoy and his smirking I was sure he wasn't prepared, he'd barely shown me his capabilities to smile let alone become a father. And I didn't want to put any more pressure on Al.

Merlin save me.

"Here's your referral," she says as she shoves the letter in my hand, "And, you must go to St Mungo's because they may have to put you on some potions to ensure you're feeding the child. We have to make sure it's ticking along nicely and it's the right size"

I just nod. Malfoy is already standing at the fireplace with my bag and a handful of floo powder. Al looks like he wants to come but he can't, "Al, you have to stay and tell James, can you write a letter to my Mum and just tell her. Oh, and your Mum too" I say.

He nods and comes over, "You'll be right Bud" he says with a grin and a quick hug.

I was actually scared he wasn't coming.

"Oh and Miss Weasley, when you come back, floo back to the hospital wing, not the Headmistress, I want to know how it went, it seems that I'm starting to grow fond of you" she said while waving to me.

I don't know what to say, the old woman was losing it, it was obvious, "Erm, ok, thanks" I say quickly.

The sooner I was at St Mungo's the sooner I could help this kid out, because whether I liked it or not, I was worried that I may lose it.

All because of some vomiting.

* * *

><p>We arrive at St Mungo's, the sterile smell hurts my nose and I know that my sense of smell is heightening. It was bad, I didn't like the smell of bacon anymore, I didn't like apple juice and I didn't like raspberry jam.<p>

"Am I weird because I don't like raspberry jam?" I ask Malfoy.

He looks at me like I'm stupid, "What?"

"You heard me" I say while pulling a piece of cotton from Malfoy's jersey. I hate random bits of string.

"Umm, I guess, I don't know anyone who doesn't like it. You used to like it though. Didn't you?" he asks.

He remembers that my favourite jam was raspberry?

I guess he would, after the night I nearly ate a jar full.

One day last year I was hit hard with tonsillitis, and for an entire week I couldn't eat anything.

I was stuck in the Gryffindor tower for merlin knows how long and it sucked, I was hungry, I was thirsty and I was bored. Not to mention I had missed out on the Quidditch match. I was supposed to be Malfoy's partner for a Charms assignment, the work of Professor Darcy, not me, so he came up to see me.

Or tell me how great he was on his own.

"_Bloody hell Weasley, you look terrible" _He said to me. I did, I was in track pants, a jersey, my hair was tied up and I had rings under my eyes. I could barely talk.

He wandered over to the other side of the common room where I was sitting and grabbed a seat next to me, "_Thanks Malfoy. Appreciated"_ I croaked.

He laughed, _"Oh priceless, first time Rose Weasley can't talk"_

"_I can talk!" _I snap.

He nods, _"Yeah, but you shouldn't it hurts"_

We sit there for a bit while I rub my throat as if it would fix my tonsils.

"_I missed you Weasley"_ he says.

"_I missed you too Malfoy"_

He laughs, _"I wasn't doing any good with the stupid assignment, in potions my brew boiled over, I fucking fell asleep in Astronomy and didn't get any notes. It sucked"_ he said.

I laughed at him but started coughing, _"God"_ I say.

"_I'm not God, but I'm pretty damn close_" he said to me.

I roll my eyes, _"How original"_ I mutter.

"_You must be hungry" _he says. I just nod.

"_They say that toast makes your throat better, it hurts to eat, but it scratches away all the shit lodged in there"_ he says. How did he know that?

"_I haven't eaten in ages" _I tell him and I huddle closer to him, he smelt good and I was cold.

He clapped his hands together and reached into his bag, _"I've got toast, it might be cold, but I doubt you'll care. And to help it go down easier, I got raspberry jam!"_ he said with a smile.

Malfoy could be kind when he wanted to.

"_Raspberries my favourite" _I say.

He nods, _"I guessed that" _he sat there for a bit watching me eat. He felt guilty, _"I'm sorry Rose, I know I told you that after Georgia I'd—"_

I cut him off, "_It's alright, I never expected you to come crawling to me"_ I lied, I did expect him to come crawling to me, I expected him to come crawling to me after Kate back in fourth year.

He shrugs but he looks worried, _"It's just, I don't know, we can't work out, we're good as friends' right?"_

Right.

And now we were sitting here again, talking about raspberry jam, "Yeah, raspberry was my favourite before this crazy baby thing came up and I didn't like it anymore"

"Oh right, that'd explain the dry toast thing" Was this guy watching me every day and taking notes on what I was eating?

"How do you know this Malfoy?" I ask him.

He looks at me deep in my eyes, again, hurting me with the piercing greyness, and says, "The baby. It talks to me" he says with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"You are deluded!" I say to him and he sighs,

"I'm worried Weasley" he admits, and I am too, but until they call out for my referral, there's nothing we can do but wait.

"Weasley, Rose" they call.

I stand up and Malfoy pushes me forward while still sitting in his seat, such the gentleman he is.

I walk up to the front counter with the letter Madam Pomfrey gave me and place it in front of the young girl at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley, I've got an appointment for—" I check the time on the letter again, "—Five pm" I say to her.

She doesn't look up from her copy of "_Witch Weekly"_ as she says, "Oh yup, teen pregnancy right?"

This cannot be what is classed as professional can it? "Umm, yes, that's me" I say.

She looks up now, her mouth going at her chewing gum like a cow in the grass, "Is this your referral?" she asks.

I nod, "Yes, here's my referral for you" I say, this girl is dumb, how many times did I say I had my referral? She doesn't look much older than me.

"Thanks, here's a condom for you. Muggle contraception, quite good really, easier than remembering how to do the charm and easier than taking the potion, handy those Muggles" she says to me, I already knew what it was regardless of whether or not I didn't use it the one time I really needed it.

It's obviously too late to be handing out contraception to me left right and centre! "I don't need one" I say sourly.

She shakes her head, "Yes you do"

"No I don't" I say getting irritated.

"You can save it for next time" she says like it's the greatest idea ever.

"I'm hoping there won't be a next time" I say.

She looks at me then chuckles and slaps her hand on the desk, "That's what I said! Two kids later!" she says.

I walk backwards, as I gawk at her. I am not ending up like that.

Malfoy looks up from a pamphlet that says _"So your Kiddie is a Squibby" _and checks out my expression.

"She seemed friendly"

I pull the condom out of my pocket and throw it at him, "Here you go, it's for next time"

"I was hoping there wouldn't be a next time" he mutters.

I agree with him one-hundred per-cent, "that's what I said" I had a serious case of Déjà vu

I hear something that sounds like _"there can be if you want there to be"_ but I must be dreaming.

Malfoy sighs and turns to look at me, "Rose, are you scared"

Yes, I was shit scared, I was about to answer when I heard my name being called out.

We stood up and he grabbed my hand, "Let's go Weasley" and he dragged me along.

I was now lying on a bed that was cold and plastic. It was nothing like the one I was used to back at Hogwarts and there were no family members surrounding me so I felt slightly alone.

A healer came in and smiled at me, I fought the urge to run as she started waving her wand around Willy Nilly and it didn't help that Malfoy was looking at me with some strange look on his face.

"Hello Miss Weasley, I'm healer Zeeno, how are you?" she asked while ticking things off a list.

Malfoy spoke up, "Tell me, is the kid going to die or not?" he said.

That's when tears came. The healer walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder, Malfoy scowled with this which made the healer speak.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but considering the factors and what's been explained on the letter Poppy sent, it seems to me like," she was Mumbling, I would start howling soon, even though I've always been a believer of not crying in front of people, I knew I would, I wasn't prepared for bad news, "the baby is fine. I was just joking, of course lack of food is putting a bit of strain on the growth of the baby but nothing a little bit of magic can't fix, oh Merlin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked about it with you two" said the healer.

I just gape at her and Malfoy's perfect hair is messed and his eyes are slits, "That's great, wait till my father finds out about this!" he snaps.

The healer puts gloves on and shakes her head, "Come on now, it was a little joke, with the younger parents I like to ease the tension a bit, but I guess it was the wrong time" she said.

"Can we please bloody well get on with it, I have charms homework to do" I say quietly.

The healer reaches into a cupboard and pulls out a Hospital robe and hands it to me, "Change into this, we're just going to do a quick check-up on your cervix, don't worry, you'll only have to do this three times during the pregnancy, so might as well get along with it aye?" I could tell the healer wanted to get rid of us. She'd said enough things to piss us off already.

I get off the bed and look at Malfoy, "Well, you gotta go" I say to him.

"As if I haven't seen anything before" he says but he gets up and leaves.

I quickly change and before I know it, they're back in the room.

I lay back down on the bed and my ears go red, I don't want Malfoy to be here while I have to expose myself. But as long as he's tucked away in the corner, far away from the bottom half of me, and close as hell to the top half of me, I'd be fine. I hope.

Until I hear him open his mouth, "Where exactly is the cervix?" he asks.

Oh Merlin, "I thought you'd be familiar with it" says the healer with a smile.

I gawk, "How long have you been a healer for?" I ask the healer.

I know it can't be long with the amount of professionalism going on here.

"Six months" she says with a smile. And with that she inserts lord know what up me and it's freezing cold and extremely uncomfortable.

Malfoy grabs my hand, "Are you alright?" he whispers. I just nod.

The probing goes on for a little longer until the healer says, "There you go, everything's good up there. Nothing to worry about"

She explains a little more to me, mostly about eating and keeping my weight up, trying to relieve myself of stress and taking a potion that she gave me, every day twice a day.

She makes me get dressed back into my clothes so I can get the scan.

"Lift your shirt" she says. Malfoy blushes, I can see.

I look over at him, "You're not uncomfortable are you?" I ask him.

"As if, I want to get back to school" he says.

Whatever.

Yet again someone has tapped my stomach around and moving their wand above my stomach and I wonder if maybe I do look bigger to Malfoy, I don't think I do, not yet, but maybe I do?

The blue hologram appears again while she's searching for the kid inside me.

"Hard to find aren't you?" she says to my stomach.

Malfoy is silent and tense next to me, his hand all but crushing mine.

"There we go, you little bugger" the healer says. The blue fuzz has turned into a ball, well more than a ball, a long ball with things sticking out of it.

Arms and legs.

"Do you want to hear the heart beat? Most people are scared by it, but you might want to?" she asks.

I shrug, "Been there, done that" I say.

Malfoy gawks at me, "Well I bloody haven't!" he says.

He wanted to hear it? "Well, let's hear it then" she says with a brief smile.

She taps my stomach again and there it is. The sound of life, the sound that you hear when someone is in fact alive and when that sound stops, caput, gone! Dead.

And the sound keeps ringing and ringing in my mind and lets me know that hey! I am going to be a mother.

And it scares me to no end.

Malfoy releases my hand and looks at me, "That's it?" he says,

Of course he's disappointed, it's nothing but a blurry blob of baby, "What? Not good enough for you?" I snap.

He shakes his head, "No, it's-it's-it's fucking amazing! It's weird but amazing Weasley!" he says with excitement.

"I'm glad you like it I guess" I say awkwardly.

And with that he smiles, "Wow, we did alright aye"

* * *

><p>Al is pacing up and down the Gryffindor common room with a picture of my ultra-sound, "You know, I had to try and handle her all on my own, all she would go on about is how Bud ruined your life and how she's a prat and how you've got something going on with her and all sorts of things" Al said to Malfoy.<p>

He was talking about Ashley Parkinson-Krum and her unholy infatuation with Malfoy. She needed help.

I sat there and put a hand on my stomach. Do you think the kid knew that my hand was resting on it?

Storm walked in right as the conversation started with Al and I saw Malfoy lean against the wall, he hadn't said anything since we arrived back. Didn't even get the chance to even talk about what was going on, "How was it?"

I shrug, "Good I guess" I Mumble.

Storm smiles, "I'm happy for you"

And from across the room Malfoy smiles and gives a wink.

* * *

><p><em>Rosebud<em>

_I'm sorry I haven't been in touch, both myself and your father have been very busy with work and trying to set things up for you and the baby, it's been rather hectic._

_So I've got a few things to tell you._

_First, I've spoken to Professor McGonagall and she's assured me that you will be able to sit OWL's the dates are the 14__th__ of June until the19th, you're due on the 29__th__ or May, so I hope you'll be able to fit in a little bit of study before you have to sit your exams. Your father and I are more than happy to look after the baby while you're sitting your exams._

_Also, while on the topic of us looking after the baby, I'd like you to seriously consider your father and I having custody. Just a thought, not set in stone._

_Last Wednesday we received an owl from Draco Malfoy, I must say Bud, that we were both very proud with how you handled things at your end and how you took it upon yourself to join Scorpius in telling his parents, you definitely showed not only them, but your father as well that just because you're having a hard time, it doesn't mean that you're any less responsible. Well done sweetheart!_

_Which reminds me, the Malfoy's are going to Ireland to visit Scorpius' grandparents on Boxing Day and they thought that maybe instead of dragging Scorpius there with them, that it might be a good idea for Scorpius to get to know us and meet the rest of the family._

_I promise that we'll only spend one day at the burrow and he can come home for the rest of the week. He'll be there about five days so not to worry._

_I can see your face now, you're cringing._

_Not to worry, these are the sort of things you have to do when you're joining two families together with a baby._

_Keep safe, eat well, study! And I'll see you at kings cross in a week._

_Love you Bud,_

_Mum._

* * *

><p>I was in so much shock that I spilt my entire glass of juice on Lily, "OMG, Malfoy's going to yours for the Christmas holidays? This will be excellent!" she says to me as she cleans herself off, she was so excited about the bit of gossip she just read that she didn't even care about the juice.<p>

"Oh I'm sure, you'll probably want him to knock you up too" I snap at her but she doesn't listen.

I screw up the letter and shove it in my pocket, I don't want to have to worry about it yet, I'll worry about it later, now, I'm going to turn my attention to James who I see running towards me, his arms in the air and he's smiling.

He took to Malfoy.

"Guess what" he says to us looking from each person to the person next to them, "What?" Freesia says with a smile.

He claps his hands together, "I found her!" he says.

"Who?" says Sean shoving more toast in to his mouth.

James starts bobbing up and down on the spot, "the _one"_ he says.

And what happens next is priceless.

First Lily chokes on her drink, I know why, James would never settle down with one girl while he's at school, sure he's never said he's met a girl that he'd class as the one, but it's still extremely out of character.

It's like saying that Uncle Harry told me he was in love with a death eater.

Second, Lysander and Lorcan look at each other like it was the best news they'd ever heard.

Third, Lucy cracks into a very loud laugh while slapping her leg.

I just stare in disgust, I feel sorry for said girl.

And fourth, Freesia is literally about to burst into tears, "Who is she?" she whispers.

James obviously is as blind as his brother when it comes to people that like him, if he hadn't noticed that all these years, Freesia has had more than a "_thing"_ for him, he's stupid. And leading her on every second day in the girls lavatory wasn't doing him or her any favours either.

James smiles again and sighs, "Rora Wyvern" he says and his eyes do some crazy look that I've never seen on anyone before.

I snort, "The girl in Ravenclaw with the black hair?" I say.

Harley looks at me, "That narrows it down"

I knew her, kind of, she wore heavy eyeliner, "You know, she wears that Muggle cross around her neck and talks really loud. Has the really big eyes" I say.

That was the only way to describe her and everyone clicked into gear when I said it, a series of "_Oh"_s went around our part of the table.

"I think I'm in love" he said.

He grabbed a toast, shoved it down and set off in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

Freesia cried silently and at that moment I sympathized.

I think I know how she feels.

Because across the hall, at the Slytherin table, Malfoy is kissing Ashley and she looks happy, but it wasn't like this hadn't happened before, they snogged all the time, so why was this different? I shouldn't have thought he'd drop everything for me when he came for the scan that was stupid.

Maybe it was hormones?

* * *

><p>That night I was studying intensely until I looked at my watch and realized it was well after midnight and there was no longer any people left in the common room.<p>

What a nerd.

I heard the portrait swing open and a blonde guy came through, Malfoy.

"Still up?" he asked.

Oh no, no, I'm definitely asleep, "Nope" I say to him and he smiles at me.

"Usually you come to my room about now" he says. Fuck him, he's using my weaknesses against me.

I shake my head, "I do not" I say in a way it seems I'm trying to prove it to myself.

He chuckles, the annoying chuckle he does and then adds that stupid annoying high-pitched whistle as well, "Well, yes and no, when you had a boyfriend you would only visit every so often, but fuck, when you were single, it was nearly everynight"

I sigh, "What is it Malfoy?" I ask him.

And his expression turns serious, "Well I was out looking for my sister—"

"Yeah, well hex me for not wanting to help you but your sister isn't exactly in the running for Aunty of the year at the moment"

He started to laugh again, "Thought she might be here" he said quietly and I snort.

"As if she'd be here"

He shrugged again, "I also came to talk to you"

My turn to laugh, "And what would you have done if I was up in my dorm?"

He smirks, "I knew you were here, stole Al's map"

I nod, good work.

I stand up now and join him on the couch, he slings his arm over my shoulder and I get comfortable, "So…?" I say.

He lets his breath out fast, "So I'm sorry about everything"

"Pretty sure I consented"

He shakes his head, "No, I mean _everything_"

Oh, I see, he was sorry about all these years, "It's alright"

His next exhale is a bit shaky and he's upset, "No. Fuck Rose, it's not alright. Because now you don't trust me" he says in a whisper.

I shake my head, but I'm a liar, "No-no I-I trust you" I stammer.

But it's not true. I'd waited too long and now I felt like it was never going to happen.

Malfoy stands up and looks at me before bending over to take my face in his hands and kisses me lightly on the lips.

Leaving me there to grovel in my confusion.

* * *

><p>I have some weird problem where I can't sleep without having a shower, and even though I knew that if I got caught, I'd probably get a detention, I still went to the bathrooms.<p>

I got to the door and saw that in the gap between the door and the floor, the lights were on, odd, I know, because at this time of the night, the entire school is pitch black.

Not at the moment.

So of course, with me being a detective, I detected that there was someone in there.

Not because I could hear voices, no, of course not.

I snuck into the door, with me being pregnant, I've noticed that I liked to hear more about other people's problems and gossip—it steered my own problems away—so I hid in the cubicle closest to me, locked it and stood on top of the toilet to peer over.

I saw them.

James and Lesath.

James was in his pyjamas, and when I say pyjamas I mean boxers and no shirt, Lesath was in a hoodie, her brothers, and it hung all the way down to her knees, I couldn't see if she was wearing anything underneath it, but I shouldn't be caught up in that.

I should be caught up in the fact that she had dark rings under her eyes, her mascara streaming down her face and her hair limp and tied up.

James was holding her elbows because her arms were crossed and she was looking away from him, he looked like he was trying to reason with her.

"Lesath, I'm sorry, look, I didn't fucking know" he said to her but she kept looking the other way.

"How could you not know, every year since fourth year I've told you how I fucking feel James, and every time you said you weren't ready. You told me that I had to wait for you" she sobbed.

Oh no.

James snorted, "Lesath, you kept trying to press yourself, making yourself easy wasn't going to make me love you"

"But I loved _you_ and it's your fault! You fucking lead me on!"

James tried to hug her, "Do. Not. _Touch._ Me." She snapped and he let down his arms.

"It doesn't have to be like this" he said.

She shook her head violently, "You don't know what you've done. You played with my fucking mind, I love you James! But you messed with me. You _knew_ how I felt about you and you fucking used it so I'd fuck you! You don't know how that makes me feel" she said brokenly.

My cousin has been using Lesath Malfoy for sex.

Merlin save him.

"I wasn't _using _you, I liked you Lesath, I still do, but I don't _love_ you the way you love me" he said, he was trying to reason with her.

She started sobbing violently again, "You used me James! Just for a fuck"

James winced and I could see the guilt in his eyes, as well as tears, "I wasn't _fucking_ you Lesath, I'm not that heartless. I liked you! I still like you! But I'm not going to sit around and continually comfort you like I have been for the past three years and act as though we may have a fucking chance!" he said, his voice kept breaking while he tried to hold his own tears in.

"Why'd you lead me on like that?" she said quietly. He kept looking down at her so he could meet her eyes which were plastered on the floor. His hands still gripping tightly on to her elbows.

James sighed, "Because, I really liked you Lesath, but there's just things in your personality that I couldn't ignore. I wanted to love you. But I couldn't. There was just too much—I don't know—hate? Inside of you, maybe I could have convinced myself to love you back, but that's lying isn't it?"

But the look in her eye made me feel sorry for her and sad, she truly looked heart broken.

She shrugged, "I truly don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. Because right now, I feel like fucking shit. I want to die"

Is this about time when I step in and tell her not to top herself? Because right now, I'm sure she'd actually do it.

"No! Don't say shit like that, you're just over reacting" he says while forcing her to his chest.

"You wouldn't care!" she snapped and started punching his chest with her fists.

James snorts, "I _would_ care because I know this fucking feeling! I know it all too fucking well; you _know_ I've tried to do that shit! You know I've fucking tried!"

James held her out at arm's length, "Lesath, listen to me, you'll get over me, you'll find a guy who treats you right and deserves you! Just like I did! Rora is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

He shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have bought the other girl into this.

"Well, she's stopped you from seeing me and I know you're not snogging Freesia anymore, what? You've moved on? Who are you going to start using now? Maybe I should tell Rora how you truly are, a person who leads girls on" she says quietly.

James shakes his head, "I'll always like you; you're just misunderstood. You need to relax" he says then he puts a kiss on her forehead and walks out.

Lesath keeps standing there clutching on to herself and crying her grip tightens on her arms and she starts wailing while collapsing to the floor, her pale white knuckles crashing against the stone floor as she beats herself and I see she's split the skin.

She lifts her bloodied hands to her hair and grabs hold tightly, the red blood looks weird and airy against the white blonde of her hair and she starts pulling, no hair comes out but the act is sad and sobering.

Her sobs stop half way in her throat and before I know it she's heaving and dry retching, I should have manned up and helped her, but I couldn't, I was in shock so I ran out of the bathroom and back to the Gryffindor tower.

If that's what love does to you I don't want any part of it

**(A/N) Well, that was sad.**

**And the scene with Lesath and James running through my head actually made me sad. Poor Lesath a victim of love and its nasty stab. Tear, tear. ALL OF JAMES AND LESATH'S PROBLEMS_ ARE_ RELEVANT TO THE STORY! It might not seem like it but it's true, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Woot, Rose and Scorpius are getting close!**

**I love each and every one of you that review, helps me on the path to success! Even one word makes me happy! please review and i'll love you forever! :) pretty please!**

**PREVIEW YAY!**

"_Just like Malfoy and how he's holding you back?" he says with a smirk._

_I snort, "Pretty sure I was pulling him forward" I say._

**Update will be on the 20th of May 2011. I think.**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Friendly chats and helping others

"Are you hungry Bud? I mean, you haven't eaten in ages" Dad says to me.

I'm sitting on the couch, with a bag of chips, a cup of tea and a bowl of dip, I am in fact eating this very minute, "I'm eating already Dad" I say.

His ears go red, just like mine, "Oh right" he Mumbles.

Dad had gone back to his old self by the time we'd been home two days, the first couple of days he mostly spoke to me in grunts and groans but Mum snapped him out of it.

Well, it might have been the way I threatened to move in with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry while I sent the kid to live with the Malfoy's, that snapped him out of it.

And I did mumble something about naming it _"Draco Junior"_ if it was a boy and calling it "_DJ_" for short; that was enough for him to start being nice again; it wasn't that he still wasn't over the whole pregnancy thing; that was short lived. It was the fact that I had told him that both Draco and Astoria were quite nice people.

He didn't like it.

I know I shouldn't have dropped the _"Draco-is-nice"_ bomb on him as soon as I stepped off the train, but I was over whelmed with seeing Draco and Astoria only about three hundred metres away from us, and then Dad scowling in their direction while Mum smiled in their direction, then of course Lily had to start talking about how Malfoy would be at our house in only a couple days' time and everything was just so weird and over whelming and I was overrun with the amount of times I heard the name _Malfoy_ so it just sort of come out.

And that's how Dad came to ignore me for the past two days.

But now we're here with him grinning at me and pressuring me into getting fat. Er.

I watch Hugo watch the TV, "Did you hear that? The Muggle's going to do a heart transplant by using that knife! A _knife_ Rose! You don't think that if you were to have the baby in a Muggle hospital they'd cut you open do you?"

Grandma Jean shakes her head, "Us Muggles don't have wands and what not to do it for us you know Hugo, a knife is normal," she explains, "I thought you would have known that"

She carries on with her knitting and looks up at me with a small smile, it felt weird only having her here on Christmas Eve; I was so used to having Grandpa Simon here with her. But after two years it still hadn't sunk in.

Hugo shrugs as he piles my chips into his mouth, "Rose, get me a drink will you?" he says.

Dad walks past him and gives him a soft twack on the head, not hard enough in my opinion, "Get your own drink and stop eating Bud's food, she needs it more than you" he says. Grandma starts giggling.

"It's not going to be long now until you start _really_ showing Rosebud, and at not even four months, your grandfather would be so proud," she smiles at me.

So I was pretending to show rather than actually showing was I?

"Really?" I ask, I highly doubt that. It was only a day to go before I'd see Nanna and Grandad and see how _"Proud"_ they were of me. "And I'll be four months in a couple of days" I mutter. Slightly pissed off.

So far Grandma Jean didn't mind, "So," she started, "Tell me about this boy, the father" she said.

I hadn't been paying much attention to what she was knitting; I was too caught up in the saltiness of the chips I was eating and the blood that was coming out of the guys chest on the TV, I now realize that she's knitting tiny yellow booties.

For me.

"His name's Scorpius Malfoy" I say.

Grandma looks up from her knitting and she looks confused, "Isn't he the one that killed your headmaster?" she asks.

Oh goodie.

Dad snorts and looks up from his paper, "Luckily no, it's his son" he says with a snigger, now it's my turn for my ears to go red.

"Ronald! Draco did not kill Dumbledore" Mum says in a stern voice while folding our washing. Mum liked things to be as Muggle as possible while Grandma was round.

"He might as well have" Dad muttered.

Grandma looks at me, "I think I'd rather you be an alcoholic than have a child to a murderer"

Dad smiles, "Have I ever told you you're the greatest mother in-law?" he asks her.

"Suck up" Mum says.

"Only when I make that shepherd's pie, which reminds me, are you hungry Bud?" she asks.

I look at her then shift my gaze to Dad who's all of a sudden changed his look to worried, "Stop trying to feed me! I'm not a pet" I say to them both.

"I'm hungry for pie" Dad says while smiling at Grandma.

"So am I" Hugo adds.

Grandma stands up, "Well! I'll get started then" and she walks off into the kitchen.

"I hate that pie" Mum mumbles.

I have to agree.

I continue to watch the stupid Muggle hospital program, "Wow, who would have thought, that needle can pierce right into the vein!"

I hear the familiar sound of somebody flooing to the house, "Make me spend one more fucking day in that house and I swear to merlin I'm going to punch him—oh—hello Jean!" I hear James say.

I still hadn't seen or spoken to him since I saw him in the toilets that night with Lesath.

I can hear Grandma speak, "Why! Hello James, haven't you grown?" she says to him, he hadn't grown much since last Christmas.

He'd be soaking it up big time, she always had a soft spot for James; everyone did, everyone was protective of him, blinded I'd say, and even more so because it was Christmas.

I hear them laughing and having a jolly good time and he comes in to the lounge, "Aunt 'Mione, do you mind if I chill here for a bit, Mum and Dad are doing my bloody head in!" he says.

Mum looks at him with a smile spread on her face, "Only if you promise to stop copying your Uncle Ron and cut down on the cursing"

"Of course"

Now it's my turn to say "Suck up"

"James, pass me that bowl of chips will you?" Dad asks him. James does as he's asked and I'm getting really suspicious.

"Good to be home Bud?" he asks and I realize this is the first time in weeks that he's come to talk to me and seemed reasonably calm. He's not threatening to kill Malfoy, he's not going on about how I should have been more responsible and he's not dragging Lucy around for the ride.

I shrug, "I guess so" I say.

He chuckles and pats my leg, "It's good to see you; how long has it been?"

I gawk at him, Merlin, it sounded as though he's been away at sea for a year! "Three days"

"Three days? _Three whole days?_ Merlin! Who would have thought" he says now he's smiling at me and I think he's about to hug me.

I shrink away, "What's wrong with you?" I ask him, I eye him suspiciously with my chips and dip clutched to my chest, "Three days isn't actually that long you know"

"Nothing, I'm just really—I don't know—Happy," he says. And I could see that, I'd be daft if I couldn't see how happy he was, "You should be too"

"What makes you think that I'm not happy?" I ask him, for all he knew I could be the happiest person out of the bunch.

He looks at me as if to say, "_You're kidding yourself!"_ "I don't know, but kids are good stuff"

"How's Rora going?" I ask him, since he confessed his love for her a couple of weeks ago he's done nothing but talk about her, be with her, and mope around when she wasn't with him.

It was terribly uncomfortable and quite a few times, I swear, the vomiting was because of them, "She's great, she's so excited for you to have the baby," he says while patting my small baby bump, "I am too you know" he whispers.

"Well, that makes two of you" I mutter.

"Don't be like that Bud," Mum says sternly, "If you're having regrets you know what to do"

I nod, yes, and I was as close to making that decision as I was to making my decision about Malfoy, and I was as close to that decision as I was to giving myself a good hex in the face.

James smiles at me, still patting my stomach, "It's weird, actually seeing the baby bump thing, I never thought of you as pregnant until I saw you the other day"

I look at him; he's bloody delusional today, "James, you can tell me, are you _high?_" I ask, up until not so long ago he was refusing to talk to me and threatening to kill Malfoy, now? He was rubbing my stomach and all but telling me he was proud of me being pregnant, he was going to give me a million galleons to raise the kid with as well as telling me he was going to buy me a house!

"Of course I'm bloody not!" he says and it's convincing, because he sounded as though he was telling the truth, but I couldn't be too sure.

I shrug, "Then why the sudden change of heart?"

"Rora explained how beautiful having a child can be"

I look at my parents, Dad looks as though he's just swallowed a knife and Mum has some type of smirk on her face, "Mate, this girl, she has some weird outlook on life" Dad says.

Mum nods, "Who are you and what did you do with our James?" Mum says.

"Have you met this girl Bud?" Dad asks me.

"Yes, once, we didn't talk much, but she was nice" I say quietly.

"She's so good, she likes the same stuff as me, she's a gun at Quidditch, she's bloody funny and just so damn… happy and friendly" He gushed all over me.

I wanted to wipe the muck of her friendliness off me.

Mum rolls her eyes, "How long will this last?" she asked him.

But Hugo piped up, "He's never said anything like that about a girl before—Oh—never mind" Mum and Dad both look at me out of the corner of their eyes, sketchily.

I could see now why things between Rora and him could be different, I mean, I'm seeing some pretty big changes in him, he's not as angry as he usually is, he's not as snappy.

This could be for real.

And not to mention he'd said to Lesath that the problem with them is that she was about as friendly as a stick and has the personality of a thorn on a rose.

Ok, maybe not like that.

But I know that Rora has a reputation for being super fun, that could be good for him right?

James starts grinning again and that's when I know something is up, _really_ up, "Why are you smiling like that?" I ask cautiously.

He then looks from Mum to Dad and back again, "You guys love me right?" he asks them.

Dad squints his eyes as though to see through James, "Depends, why?" he says.

Mum snorts, "Of course we do" she says.

James starts grinning even more, "Can I ask a favour?" Oh here we go.

"Your Dad has more money than me mate" Dad says,

"I don't need money…" he stalling now, it's not going to plan.

Mum looks at him, "What trouble have you got yourself into now?"

James pauses, "Mum and Dad won't let her come over unless they have somebody's opinion of her"

It's my turn to smile now, "Well bloody hell, you want our approval"

He sniggers, "Oh ha-ha Rose, no, it's just, she can't stay with me, Mum and Dad won't let her, but they _will_ let me spend the Christmas holidays with her as long as there's no," he waves his hand around my stomach, "Going on"

Mum starts giggling but Dad looks fit to kill, "Tell Harry that if he thinks he's so much better than us that he can—" Dad gets cut off by Mum.

"Maybe"

Hugo finally tears his eyes away from the TV, "Seriously Mum? You're letting a stranger into our house?"

"I think it's quite responsible of James to do this," she replies, "Precautions" she says and she shoots a look at me.

Dad obviously saw the look, "Oh sure Hermione, like that would stop them from getting it on—" I wince and cut him off.

"Please don't ever say _"Getting it on"_ again, it's disturbing" I say.

Dad shrugs, "Don't act like you're scared of the bloody phrase, you've already done it!" he snaps, "Anyways, it's obvious that people staying at different places aren't going to steer clear of it, Bud and little Malfoy still managed to get knocked up and she was just at his party!"

James looks confused and scared, "So is it a yes or a no?" he says quietly.

"No, Your Uncle doesn't look too happy about it" Mum says.

Hugo starts laughing, "You guys are scared there might be sex"

Dad rolls his eyes at me, he saw me wince when she said _"Sex"_ "Bud, you really have to get over the "_eww"_ factor, you all but crawl up into the foetal position when the "_S"_ word is mentioned" Dad says.

* * *

><p>Watching Victoire and Sahara, Charlie Junior's wife, pat their ever growing stomachs in front of me made me feel uneasy.<p>

"Are you ok Rose?" Asks Murelda. If she cut her hair off she'd look just like her twin brother, the resemblance between Rell and CJ was disturbing to tell you the truth, looking uncannily like your brother can't be good for your self-esteem. I spent a brief moment wondering if Sahara looks at Rell and thinks of CJ.

Truth was, I was not ok, sitting here being quizzed by two pregnant woman and having them ask you about sexual urges and how easy it is for you to urinate was not my idea of fun, "Oh yeah I'm ok, I'm the most ok girl in ok town, is that ok with you?" I say quietly.

Vickie smiles and Sahara looks concerned, "Ok" she says.

Vickie flicks her hair back and sighs, smile still hanging on for dear life, "Teddy and I have just bought a house not far from Nanna and Grandad's, he's going to finish working at the school this year and get a job at the Ministry in the Care of Magical Creatures department"

"That's cool" says Murelda, obviously not as keen on the pregnant talk as the other two; I wouldn't be either if I wasn't pregnant. I _was_ pregnant and I didn't find it interesting.

Sahara starts nodding, "I knew that, CJ told me, it will be good for Teddy to get out of the school, he wouldn't be able to see you two often if he was stuck at Hogwarts all the time, CJ and I have finally got all the things we'll need for our boy, we've finally got a pram, a cot, clothes, everything now. Just going to start up an account at Gringotts"

Is this what you're supposed to do while you're still pregnant? Start planning all this? Because so far all I've planned is what I'm going to start wearing once this tiny bump starts getting bigger.

I've planned that I'm going to have to buy new clothes.

Rell looks at me and she knows I'm starting to get uncomfortable "You don't have to sit here you know" she whispers to me while I watch the other two happily pregnant wives gush over the little booties Grandma Jean knitted.

"I can't go that far, this is my house" I say back, she starts laughing.

Now Sahara looks at me, "I always forget Rose, how far along are you? I'm starting to see your bump now, how exciting!"

"Yes! Very exciting, to think they'll all be around the same age! Growing up together! Just like you and me, Rell" Says Vickie to Murelda.

I look at these optimistic people, too many in my opinion, "I'll be four months in five days"

It's been over three months already? Merlin, and in another five months this will all be over. It was weird sitting here talking about, well, listening to people talk about what they were doing to prepare for said babies.

I had spoken to Malfoy about what would happen if he had a kid only once before all this happened.

Last year I was going to visit Al in the Slytherin common rooms, he had been sick with dragon pox, I know, it was a weird age to get it, but he'd dodged them so far so it served him right to finally get them.

I managed to sneak into the common room with James' cloak, it was nearly midnight but because I had been busy all day with exams, this was the only time I could actually go and see him.

"_Fuck!"_ I heard a voice say.

Now, unfortunately I knew that voice well by now, it was Malfoy's, _"Malfoy, is that you?" _I say to him.

Of course it's bloody him, "_No"_

I snort, _"I know it's you… are you crying?"_ I ask. If he was crying, I couldn't let him live it down, no way in bloody hell; this was too good to pass up.

I could hear bangs against a brick wall, _"No I'm not fucking crying"_

"_But it is you isn't it?"_ I smirk.

I mutter, "_Lumos"_ and the tip of my wand lights up, sure enough it's him.

"_Shit Malfoy, what's wrong?"_ I ask him because he was kicking the wall. He stopped once I started walking towards him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it away, _"Don't touch me"_ he says, _"Wood wouldn't be happy if he knew you had touched me. Or is it Flint at the moment?"_ I held back a smart remark.

I slink away from him and try to meet his eyes, it sucks having to stare him directly in the eye, but for his sake, I try to do it, because I'm so damn nice, _"What happened Scorp?"_ I mutter.

And it immediately feels weird.

This got him to look at me, _"As if you'd care Weasley"_

I shrug, I cared when I had to people kicking walls isn't good _"I do care you know"_ I say.

He takes a deep breath and collapses on the ground, I follow suite "_It's just my parents, I ask them for advice and all they can do is tell me I'm over reacting and I need to grow up and snap out of it, but you know what? Fuck them"_ he says quietly, as if he was talking to himself.

"_Do you want to tell me what happened or not?"_ I ask.

I can see the idea ticking through his head, _"Nah"_

"_Ok then"_ I say and I lean my head on his shoulder.

He puts his head on top of mine, _"You know what? When I have kids, I'll give them the best fucking advice, you know, shit they can actually benefit from"_ he says to me.

I have to snort, _"God, I'd hate to be your kid"_ I say and he laughs.

"_I'd hate to be yours, you'd teach them to have the emotional range of a teaspoon_" he says to me.

Did he honestly think I was like that?

"_And I'll teach them how to be a good kid, not an awkward one, I won't let things that happened in the past hold them back or change how they look at life, I'll be at every little thing they do, first steps, first ride on a broom, every prize giving, everything, I won't let what's happened in the past keep me from making these things because I'm too scared to be seen in public, I'll be the best fucking Dad I can" _and I see where this has come from.

I'd never seen Draco Malfoy attend a prize giving, Malfoy always was a good public speaker and would do speeches all the time but Draco was never there.

He sighs, _"What about you Weasley?"_ he asks me.

I blink, I'd always had the same outlook on kids as most people did, _"I just want to be ready, have a good job, be married to the person I love, lived a bit, travelled, normal things before I even think about having kids, but I guess, when it comes around, I just want to be able to teach my kid things, provide and love it, just like any other parent"_ I tell him honestly.

Malfoy sits in silence for a bit, I don't want to move in case it sets him off again so I sit and wait, _"Scorpius, I'm sure your Dad loves you"_ I tell him.

"_I know he does, he's always been the best Dad, but it's when I need him to physically be at a place, like my speech yesterday, he wouldn't go because he was scared, how does that teach me to be a better man?"_ he says with his voice breaking all the time.

I don't understand though, apparently Draco wasn't scared of many things, _"Why didn't he come? I mean, my Mum and Dad came, uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came, it wasn't because of them was it? Because they're really big softies"_ I say to him.

"_Dad wouldn't come because he swore he'd never set foot in here again, why'd he do that when his son and daughter spend all year here?"_ he says.

I don't know.

"_But it wasn't only that, I sent him a letter the other day for advice, he couldn't give me any, see if my son needs advice on girls; I'll give it to him, especially if it's serious. Boys need fucking advice when it comes to girls! Sometimes it's hard having a Dad that's constantly on guard. He's not the best with feelings you know?_"

I shouldn't over step the boundaries, I mean, I already just found out that Draco has some anti-Hogwarts thing going on, but I ask anyways, _"What did you need advice for?"_

He snorts, _"Well it's obvious it's girl advice isn't it?"_ he snaps.

He moves his head off my shoulder and I look at him, _"Yeah" _I say to him.

He stands up and stretches, his hands still clenched, "_It's you"_ and he walks away.

I realize I'm sitting in the Slytherin dorm all alone and I see a piece of parchment burnt around the edges by the fire, I reach to pick it up.

It was from Draco and I start to read.

**_Scorp._**

**_I'm sorry I didn't make it to your speech, no doubt you did us all proud, but as you know, I don't like to go to Hogwarts unless it's extremely necessary, too many bad memories of when I was there._**

**_Your sister did tell us though that it was a very good speech, I was thinking about you all day._**

**_As for the last letter you sent, I don't know what you should do about that girl._**

**_You have to understand that you're only sixteen; I highly doubt that you're old enough to be in real love. And if she doesn't want to be with you or if she doesn't feel the same way as you I don't think you should get cut up about it._**

**_There's bound to be plenty more girls, this is the best advice I can give you, son._**

**_I hope that helped._**

_**Love from Dad**._

That was the advice Draco Malfoy gave about me.

Sahara looks at me and realizes that this whole thing that's happening to me isn't the same as what's happening to her, "Don't worry Bud, I'm sure your Mum and Dad will help you out" she says.

I could see why her and Vickie were such good friends, they were both so damn optimistic, and I didn't like the way she called me Bud, she wasn't a family member, hell, she's only known me for a year!

I shrug, "Yeah I guess" I say.

Vickie smiles and claps her hands together, "That's the spirit!" she says while feeding her face with my chips.

When I say "_feeding her face_" I mean gracefully placing one chip into her mouth and eating with both lips firmly together all while flicking her silvery locks.

If only I was that graceful.

I look around at these crazy people and decide to leave, but without being rude, "I gotta go—to the toilet—you know, weak bladder, baby…" I say to them and I get an approving smile from Vickie and Sahara, Murelda looks like I just kicked her in the shin. I give her a look as though to say I won't be long but I _will_ drag this out as long as I can.

There were problems like money, clothing, food, time, effort and how I was going to cope that should have been way up on my list, further up than the stupid problems I had with Malfoy.

But right now I feel like shit because it's just too damn apparent that I can't provide.

And I have no idea how this is gonna all work out.

* * *

><p>I get to the toilet and I sit there for a while, I know it's been longer than five minutes because I checked my watch when I came in. And yes, I do feel like an idiot hiding away in my own house.<p>

All is well until Hugo walks in.

"Merlin Bud, what are you doing in here man?" he says.

I grab his arm and yank it to pull him in and shut the door behind him, "Shush!" I say to him.

He looks extremely alarmed, he shouldn't be though, he doesn't have to talk to high achieving cousins about how they can provide for their children they're having with their partners that they love!

He looks from me to the door and back, "Umm, am I allowed out? I can go and use Mum and Dad's bathroom" he says.

I nod, "Yes! Get!" I say to him, moving my hands back and forth as if to tell him to get out.

"But what about you?" he says suspiciously.

I shrug, "I'll go when I'm ready, I'm hiding from Vickie and Sahara" I tell him.

He nods, "Right" but he doesn't leave. He stands there awkwardly and then starts talking again.

"You know," he starts crossing his arms across his chest, "The kids going to squeeze itself out of you and to be honest, I don't want to be rude, but it doesn't sound all butterflies and fairies to me man" he says with a grin.

I nod, "I see you've done your sex education" I say to him

He starts laughing, and unfortunately, he's as blunt as me, we actually did have a lot in common, "It's exactly like a miracle only creepy and disturbing" he says with another laugh.

"You have a way with words bro"

"Girls, they ruin lives" he tells me.

I look at him like he's stupid, my brother obviously hasn't learnt a thing from me, "How do they ruin lives?" I ask him, "I'm pretty sure Malfoy ruined mine"

He looks at me, "You're not like other girls though Bud, _Normal _girls, they're just so… I don't know" oh I see where this is going, he wants advice.

"Ok, who is she and what's wrong?" I say.

Hue starts to blush and cracks his knuckles against the side of his head, "How did you know I needed advice?"

I snort, "Instinct, the connection from sister to brother" I say.

He gapes, "Really?"

I look at him, "No! I just know, you never randomly talk about girls and their dreamy exterior and sharp interior, must be something wrong" I explain.

He nods, "it's true, it's Rochelle Hughes, from Ravenclaw, cock teasing for a whole year and not even one measly kiss!" he says and he runs his hands through his messy curly hair. I shudder at his wording.

"I'll tell you something Hue, something that you may have to keep in mind, because you're my little brother, I don't like to think of you as a growing man, I think of you as the little chubby ball of fluff that Mum used to dress you in when you were a kid, please think hard and long about your choice in words" I say.

He sniggers, "You may want to as well"

I roll my eyes, "What? I can't put '_hard' _and '_long' _in the same sentence?"

He laughs, "Ok, ok, sorry, but seriously Bud, what should I do?" he looks down like he's hiding something, "Would you get angry if I told you I think she might be selling people pixie weed and fairy dust? Louis thinks it's cool"

Ummm, illegal substances that make you hallucinate? Yes!

"What the hell Hugo? Would you pull out Hippogriff feathers if Louis thought it was cool? Her family does illegal drugs?" I snap, I didn't even know we had people like that at Hogwarts!

He shrugs, "Yeah, but that's just her Dad and possibly her brother…"

"Which one? Not Grant, the one at our school aye?" I ask, if it was him it'd explain the amount of kids smoking pixie weed when we go to Hogsmeade and now his little sister is in the mix too!

He starts nodding, "Yeah, him"

I gasp, "No way!" I say, gossip was great when it wasn't mine, "Didn't he used to go out with Rora too?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah…I'm guessing you won't let me have anything to do with Rochelle then" he says.

I shake my head with vigour just to make sure these words get through to my brother loud and clear, "Hell to the no! She'll do nothing but hold you back," I tell him, "You can't be caught up in that"

"Just like Malfoy and how he's holding you back?" he says with a smirk.

I snort, "Pretty sure I was pulling him forward" I say.

"But Rose, I don't want her to be my girlfriend, I just want her to… you know, have a good time with me" he looks at me like it's not a problem, like all he's asking is to take her out for a butter beer.

Children these days!

I gasp, no way, "You're only fifteen! Malfoy and I weren't a couple, now look at us! We are the result of having a good time!"

I think I'm hyperventilating.

"You're going to have to go to those pregnancy breathing classes, you're bad at the moment, imagine what your breathing's going to be like when you're further along man!" Hue says with a smile.

"I won't have to go to those stupid classes" I tell him.

He tilts his head and his hair gets in his eyes, "Why not?"

I shrug, "Because I want to have a Caesar"

He snorts and rolls his eyes, "What a funny name for a kid"

This boy wouldn't be able to find a drunk in the Three Broomsticks.

"I thought you liked those Muggle Hospital shows" I say to him but he still doesn't understand.

Truth is though; I won't be having a Caesarean section.

I decide it's time to move on out of this dingy toilet and get back to my raving cousins.

* * *

><p>"If I spend one more minute in that house I swear I'm going to change my last name to Weasley and move in with you guys!" Al said as he sat down on the couch next to Grandma, "Or I could change my last name to Granger and move in with you?" he said to her.<p>

Grandma laughed, "That would be lovely!" she said.

Hugo looked at me, "Leave it to the Potter's to win over an old Muggle"

"I heard that Hugo Fred Weasley!" Mum snapped.

For once I'd like to spend a day without random family members' flooing and apparating and flying and walking and driving in and out of my house, "Look at you! You're definitely going to have to start thinking of names" he said to me.

"No! it's not going to be named after you!" I snap at him, "And I'm not even showing that much"

He shrugs, "Whatever, you used to have nothing in the stomach department, but now it's a bit…" he stopped there.

Mum looks up from her book, "You don't even know what gender it is, you can't pick a name" she says.

Al laughs, "I know it's a boy"

"It's a girl" says Dom who just happened to appear out of nowhere.

Dad sighs and puts down his butter beer, "Are you kids homeless? Must you all flock here? it's bloody obvious Harry's house is free seeing that one of his sons is sleeping in my bed right now and the other is trying to win over my mother in-law!"

"Here here!" I say.

"What? James got you to you guys too? Merlin! Convinced me to bend over backwards for him and little did I bloody know you guys were doing it too" Dom said.

Mum looked uncomfortable, "Well, what can we do about it? We all like to baby him"

Dom saunters towards me and extends her arms for a hug, "Bud!" she says with a huge grin. Unfortunately I'm having a hard time trying to get off my comfy couch to hug her but I do it.

"Good Merlin woman, look at you, already have a bump, you don't waste time do you?" she says.

I roll my eyes, "I'm not that big" I mutter. You on the other hand, are a stick figure and still managed to rock a tan at this time of the year!

She nods, "I know, I know, just fucking with you. Let's leave these boring people aye? Want to go out?" she asks.

Yes! "Sure" I say.

I grab my coat off the rack and tell Mum and Dad, Grandma smiles at me, I think she's pleased I'm doing something normal but Al, who just so happens to be sitting at the kitchen table watching Grandma make biscuits and talking to her, frowns, "I want to come" he says.

Dad hears him, "Take him and drop him off at home"

"No fair, James is still sleeping in your room! You don't make him go home" Al says like a whiney child.

Shoot me if my kid ends up like that.

Dom shakes her head, "No, we're just going to go for a ride," she says and she shakes her car keys in the air, "Muggle style"

Dad glares at her, "Who in their right mind gave you a license?" he asks.

Dom laughs, "A person who was in the same mind as the person who gave you yours"

"Nice" Dad says approvingly. Mum sneers.

* * *

><p>It was nice to go out with Dom; she never failed to entertain me. Everything that came out of Dominique's mouth was outrageous and ridiculous and she'd done a good job at ignoring the whole pregnant thing and keeping conversation light, but even then, sometimes I liked to overload on people.<p>

Before I knew it, we were home again. Getting ready movie night, one of the many good things that came out of Mum being Muggle born was her love for movies.

Well, Dad's love for Muggle movies and Mum introducing Dad to _"The magical world of Muggle entertainment"_ as Grandad would say.

I have a soft spot for Walt Disney cartoons so I shoved _Beauty and the Beast_ on. Nothing like a love story to get you going.

Dom and I snuggled up together under the blanket, "Dom, school sucks and is boring without you, James has been trying so hard to replace you and he's got a thing going on with Lesath Malfoy!" I tell her, she likes to be informed.

She just shrugs, "That whole Lesath Malfoy thing is getting old; she really needs to get over him, Merlin, and to be honest, that girl is hot! James isn't that much of a catch"

My eyebrows knit together, "I feel sorry for her" I say honestly.

"I do too, but there's nothing you can do about it, fuck, if someone doesn't like you, they don't like you, no amount of forcing can bloody change it sunshine" she says with her perfectly blonde eyebrows stand up.

I nod; I guess it's true, unless they're pretending not to like you like I was doing to Malfoy, "I guess you're right," I say "Don't know how the family would take it if James and Lesath got together"

Dom laughs, "I think you would know, and if you don't know, you'll find out soon" she says.

Oh hilarious, "Real funny" I say.

I take breath and I think about Lesath, "It's not Lesath I'm worried about, I mean, yeah, I am sorry for her, but I'm worried about James"

Dom nods, "Because when he loves someone he loves them one-hundred per-cent? He wouldn't start getting obsessed with her do you reckon I mean she does sort of look like…" she stops before she brings up anything she may regret.

Yes, that's why, because he's not like normal people, "I don't want him to make a turn because he gets upset again" I tell her honestly.

Dom takes her eyes off the road, "Oh honestly Rose, he's not being pressured by anyone, he's got nothing to stress out about, it's good for him to have a distraction"

I sigh, "What if she dumps him? He'll think he's not worth anything again!" I try and reason with her.

"You're bloody worrying about nothing" she tells me.

Worrying about my cousin's life wasn't worth worrying about?

I knew it wouldn't last long before the topic of Malfoy was brought up again, Dom wanting to gossip and feed off my dismay is as common as human's breathing, it had to be done for her survival, "So? How have things progressed with Malfoy? He's so sexy!" she says to me, "God I wish I was two years younger"

I roll my eyes, "Nothing's progressed" I tell her sharply.

She snorts. "Bullshit, I know you guys will get together, just wait"

"I don't know…" I say.

"Well I do, and since you guys were just kids all you two would do was sneak around together"

I snap my head to look at her, "Whatever. How do you know?" I say.

She starts laughing, "I'm not dumb Rose, I used to sneak out in the middle of the night too. Dan Murphy was in Slytherin and so is Lee Ann Sims"

Oh right, she would have seen me. "And if you two couldn't be apart back then, it's going to be worse when you have your sprog, let me tell you!" then I realized she mentioned Lee Ann Sims, "Oh that's sick Dom!" I say to her, it doesn't surprise me that she has lesbian tendencies.

She laughs at me, "What? It was one time!" I have to laugh too.

"So? Have anything planned? Living arrangements? School arrangements? Names? Any guesses what gender it'll be? That sort of shit?"

I shake my head, "Ask your sister, she's sorted in all those departments" I laugh.

Dom shudders, "Merlin, I don't want to hear another word about it. I have to spend every waking minute at Mum and Dad's house listening to that shit. I feel sorry for Louis because all he's heard since he's been home from school is baby rant"

I laugh again, "Poor boy, I had to sit through twenty minutes of it today and wanted to top myself"

Dom laughs too, "But seriously Bud, any of that sorted?"

I shake my head, "No. I only just told Malfoy so we haven't really talked about it, I think I'm going to give it to Mum and Dad though, you know, cause the kid will need stability and that. I don't think I could provide that and I sure as hell don't think that Malfoy can. And I want to finish school so I can become and Auror" I tell her.

She moves her gaze from the TV to me.

"An Auror? Wow Rose! That's cool!" she says with a grin.

I nod, it's always been my dream to be like my Dad and become an Auror… Or work at a Joke shop? "Yeah, but I don't think I can do that if I'm tied down with a kid"

She starts nodding, "Yeah, you're right. Bloody hell Rose, everyone will be so proud"

"Sure" I say not convinced.

She laughs, "I know what you should do, tell everyone about the pregnancy tomorrow but then tell them about how you want to be an Auror like straight after, it'll counteract the shock"

"You're not as blonde as I thought" I laugh.

She laughs, "Not just a pretty face, Bud"

I sigh, "I don't know if I'll be able to sit my OWL's though, they're only two weeks after I'm due"

"You better talk to McGonagall" she says.

I nod, "Yeah. Surely I can work something out aye?" McGonagall was hard but not that hard right?

"So? Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

I hadn't thought of it, I hadn't thought of it as anything but just a baby, but I guess all this stuff is part of the fun right?

All part of the _normal_ fun, this was everything but normal.

I shrug, "Boy I guess, because in Malfoy tradition they always have boys"

"But his sister is the oldest"

Didn't think of that, "True, but it's still a boy"

Dom laughs, "I think it's a girl. Look at all of us, not a girl in ages in the Weasley family then comes Aunt Ginny, then our generation has more girls than boys!" she explains.

I nod, "Another reason why it will be a boy, to make up for the lack of" I say.

"Well I guess we'll find out when it comes aye?"

Oh yes we would.

* * *

><p>"What? You're in bed already?" James asked as he invited himself into my room.<p>

I sigh and put my book down, "Yeah, something you should be doing… in your own house" I say.

He laughs and makes his way over to the foot of my bed, "You've been snappy lately—well, more than usual—what's wrong?" he asks.

I know it's not my place to say anything considering that I was sneaking around after curfew at school when I snuck in on him and Lesath, but really? I was worried for my cousin.

"James, I know what happened between you and Lesath" I say to him.

He keeps smiling, "What? She's a git"

I shake my head, "No James, not that, you and her in the bathroom last week"

His face drops, "Fuck"

I nod, "Yes"

James takes a deep breath and starts wringing his hands, "And what? You think this is just another one of my phases?"

I shrug, "Maybe?"

He takes a deep breath, "She's different Rose"

"Of course she is, I mean hell, I don't like her but you can't keep doing this James"

But he puts up his hands. "No, not Lesath, Rora, she's different, she looks at things a different way, how could I be with Lesath when everything was so negative? All she could talk about was things that fucking piss her off, how she doesn't like you and how she fucking couldn't please everyone and the accident."

I didn't expect him to bring up the accident. I knew better than to bring it up so I leave it.

"But you used her James" I tell him.

He nods, "Yeah, because at first I thought I needed someone who could relate. Fuck, but that wasn't what I bloody needed, I needed someone who could _change _me" he all but yells at me.

"Freesia, James, what about her?" I ask. I also felt sorry for my favourite Longbottom; she was in love with him too.

He shrugs, "Now she's just too good for me, I can't taint her," he says quietly, "Rora, she's going to change me Rose, she's like that thing you turn to when you can't turn anymore" he says with a smile.

I shake my head, "Fuck James, hurt another girl and you won't be improving at all! None of these girls are going to fill her place!" I snap at him, I was getting sick of this, because who's always bloody there to help him out? Me!

I can see I've pissed him off and when you piss James Potter off, you really, really, hellishly, piss him off and he opens his mouth to say something that will hurt, "Shut your damn mouth" he says in a hiss.

"Too late, I've already said what I've wanted to say" I tell him sternly.

He shrugs, "It's too late to tell you to shut your legs but I'll put it out there" he says.

But I can't say anything.

And there's nothing I can do about it.

Because with our James, he's never been right.

James isn't bright, he's not _normal_ and that has been obvious for as long and far as I can remember.

Life can't be easy when you're the son of Harry Potter and your biggest problem in life was when the love of your life wasn't here anymore.

James and I both are both chasing things that seem so out of reach.

**(A/N) I know, I know, it's a filler chapter until Scorpius comes over for Boxing Day.**

**And I'm starting to get a story line going with James, so I had to use this chapter for that. I don't like this chapter at all, but it's going to make a whole lot of sense later. BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT RORA'S PAST IS IMPORTANT! And gasp! What was the accident? **

**So, I work with twenty five men, I'm the only woman in the whole place so when I told them I needed to incorporate Rora in, I asked how, and they all said drugs. God! So that's where Rochelle and her brother come in and their drug family which is also important! They're both important**

**Woooop, so I'm starting to bring up the whole baby name and gender thing up now.**

**THAT'S WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN! Guesses for gender and names please! I'd like to have a hand in naming the kid. I very well may name the baby after one of your ideas… or… put two ideas together as first and middle names!**

**I wish I had the chance to have an input in what I named my son… but I didn't, so I'll be nice and let you guys have an input. I'm so nice ;)**

**!**

**REVIEW MY SWEET THINGS! Even one word is good enough. One word can help a lot in my writing!**

**PREVIEWWW!**

_I take a deep breath, "You know how they say every rose has its thorn?" I say to them._

_Great, I was comparing Malfoy to a rose._

_Al nods, "Yeah"_

"_I think I know what they mean" I say._

_Molly starts nodding and her eyes brighten with understanding, "Yeah, every Rose, which is you, has a thorn, which is Malfoy that is a total and utter prick, with a prick, that impregnated you"_

**Update will be in two days time. The 21st of May 2011!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Realizations and Coming to truths.

Here I am, sitting by our Christmas tree with Aunt Ginny, doomed with the realization that Christmas wasn't the funfair it usually was, Christmas presents lacked their usual surprise and enjoyment.

They hadn't bought _me_ presents, they bought the _baby_ presents. I had a stroller, a cot and a few items of unisex coloured clothes. I had booties, a cardigan and a matching hat all in yellow.

The few items I did get that were actually for me were a couple of skinny stretch denim jeans, long tops and some new bras. In a way I was kind of happy about that.

"I'm glad you're taking this well Bud" Aunt Ginny said while folding washing, "Merlin, I don't know how you're mother does this"

"Erm, thanks" I say to her.

Aunt Ginny was my favourite Aunty, I think it's because she's not away with the faeries like Aunt Fleur, but even then, she can be a hard woman.

I take a deep breath, I knew I had to talk to her about James, but I didn't know how to bring it up, I didn't want to tell her about how he has a different girl in the Gryffindor girls' bathrooms every night. That's just not something you talk to your Aunty about, especially when it concerns her son.

I take a deep breath, "Aunt Gin, do you think James is alright?" I ask nervously.

She drops Dad's socks and looks at me, "I wish I knew"

I nod, ok, well, not exactly the way to keep the conversation open; maybe she wanted me to drop it? "It is Christmas after all, I think it's a bit odd that he just happens to get a girlfriend just before Christmas especially one that looks like Kaya" I say in a whisper.

She nods in agreement, and I was surprised, most people didn't like to talk about her "It seems like it's been longer than a year doesn't it. My poor son," she was right. It did seem longer than a year, "Poor Lesath too" she said.

Yes, poor both of them, and even more so now, god, with all their drama and hate and love and whatever else you could throw in their mix.

They were one giant mess of tears and tragedy.

And I thought Malfoy and I were bad, maybe teen pregnancy wasn't as bad as it sounds.

"I don't want to go and accuse James of things, especially since he's been so happy, but if he's with Rora because he's trying to fill Kaya's place, that's not right. Oh look at me, dumping our problems on you Bud when all you should be concerned about is getting some breakfast!" she says while tapping my knee.

I shrug, "I told Dad I wasn't a pet"

Aunt Ginny forces a laugh, "So I heard"

"I think maybe Lesath is trying to replace Quentin with James too" I tell her.

But she shakes her head, "No, she just wants someone who can relate"

And come to think about it, I wish I had someone I could relate to but on this ship, I was all alone.

I think about the time I saw James at his worst after what happened to Kaya.

His usual crazy hair clung to his face as he was in a constant nervous sweat, and he almost never went to any of his classes. He wouldn't even talk to Lucy! Which made her get upset and withdrawn too, and what was worse he still drank a lot, and he still took a different girl into the bathrooms nearly every day.

One day in particular Malfoy came up to me but he looked worried, "_What's up?"_ I asked him.

He looked at me nervously, _"It's your James. He's going crazy in the Gryffindor common room, I went up there to look for Al, I thought he might have been up there but fuck, I don't think it's good aye_" he told me.

I left to go up there straight away, I know it's bad, but I was thinking of my wellbeing more than his, if I didn't go up there and something bad happened, everyone in the family would disown me.

I saw him standing there, by the fireplace and I saw blood dripping from his hands, _"Shit! James? What the fuck is wrong?" _I ask him.

He just stood there shaking, "_Everyone says it's my fault what happened to Kaya and Quentin_" he said quietly and with that another bang against the wall from his hand.

I run up to him and I grab both his hands in mine, "_Stop it James!"_ I tell him as I look at his knuckles that were punched raw, I could see his bones.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" _I ask. I'm getting desperate; I'd never seen my happy-go-lucky cousin like this. Never!

A sob racks through his chest and out of his mouth, _"Why the fuck would anyone like me when all I do is use them?"_ he says.

I shake my head_, "You haven't used anyone James!"_ I tell him and he slumps against me and cries.

"_I'm not my father you know!"_ he cried his tears wetting my uniform.

Would that make you so upset that you'd beat yourself up. _"What are you talking about James?"_ I ask.

But his head shoots up and he moves away from me, _"No, I'm not telling you! You'd tell everyone"_ he said anger running through his eyes and he looked like Uncle Harry's when James set the lounge suite on fire.

I put up my hands as if to tell him I won't press any further, _"Ok, it's alright, just tell me why you're so upset. It's not that bad is it?"_

"_Because I'm not my Dad, I can't handle all this difficult shit, and none of these girls will replace Kaya"_ he took to the wall more now, and he smashed his head against the concrete.

Blood seeped out of a gash in his head, "_JAMES!"_ I yell as I grab the scruff of his robe and pull him back, _"It doesn't matter if you're not like your Dad… he's not even that great anyways… kind of annoying actually, but still! You don't have to be like him to be a great guy James" _I try and comfort him, it didn't work though.

"_What about the girls Rose? I hurt them all" _he says, I shake my head.

"_I doubt that they're all hurt, some of them probably feel privileged"_ but that makes the sobs come harder.

"_You're not helping Rose"_ he stammers.

I pull him into a hug again and his blood gets on my robes, _"James, I know it's not right, but unless you're actually going to do something about the girls, there's nothing you can do about it. Until you actually feel something for a girl, maybe you should just try and calm down, concentrate on yourself for a while"_

"_How can I feel something back when every girl is not Kaya? She's the only one for me, they're both dead and it's because of me. Lesath lost the only person she'd ever been bloody nice to and now she's just as alone as I am"_

I felt for my cousin. Being Harry Potter's son was a lot different to being Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter.

Especially when your name is James Sirius Potter.

On the twenty-fourth of December last year Kaya Rayleigh and Quentin Wentworth were victims at the hands of two death-eaters. Murdered while at a Quidditch match.

Of course their actual targets were supposed to be the boyfriend and girlfriend of these two, James and Lesath, the son of the Boy Who Lived and the granddaughter of the man who betrayed the Dark Lord in a quest to save his son, but Kaya and Quentin were killed instead.

And if my cousin was going to move forward thanks to Rora, then I was going to have to stop sheltering him.

The two death-eaters may have been put away in Azkaban and cursed with a Dementor's kiss, but that wasn't going to bring back Kaya and Quentin was it?

Yes, I know it's one giant tragedy.

* * *

><p>"Well 'Ello there gorgeous, Fred Weasley's the name, but you can call me Freddie" Freddie says.<p>

I roll my eyes, he knows full well that this girl is James' but still he presses on, "What? You don't even want to say hello to me? You rude" I say to him.

Fred grins and he looks just like Aunt Angelina, "Come here fatty!" he says to me and pulls me into a big hug.

"Oh! It's you fatty!" I hear Roxie say, "And you bought a stray along, how nice" she says obviously about Rora. She joins in with the hug and it's obvious these two can't do anything without each other, to think they were both twenty. They were both as immature as Lily while watching Lysander take his top off.

At least I could say I would end up a better parent than both of them put together, "Must you insist on calling me fatty?" I ask. I'm getting royally pissed at these two and I've only been at the burrow five minutes.

I start to shiver and realize that I've been standing in the snow this whole time, "Let's take you two inside" Freddie says with his arm extended out for Rora to take, "Or three"

I laugh and Roxie looks at me, "_who is she?"_ she mouths.

"James' girlfriend" I say.

Roxie's eyebrows knit together, "Oh shit, please tell me you're joking, she looks just like Kaya"

I shake my head, "No, you're the joker, not me"

Roxie looks from her brother with Rora back to me, "You know, no one's told Grandad and Nanna about you" she says.

"Why didn't you tell them!"

She gasps, "As if I want to be the one that ruins Christmas!" she says.

I shrug, "I guess you have a point"

Home at last.

* * *

><p>Mum and Dad are already sitting at the table with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry get's up and hug's me, "Bud, we've been wondering how you've been for ages! It's good to see you" Uncle Harry says.<p>

Aunt Ginny goes to put her hand on my stomach, she'd been doing it all morning before she left to go home, and now I'm with her again and instinctively she does it again. As if she could feel it grow. I go to slap her hand away but Nanna walks in, "Oh my Rosebud! How have you been? Finally put on a bit of weight! How long have I been telling you to increase your appetite?" she says to me.

Everyone in the room goes quiet.

Well, you need worry no longer! I am now eating for two! "Well, Mum, I think Bud needs to sit you and Dad down for a talk" Dad says,

Aunt Ginny snorts, "Way to palm things off to your daughter who needs your help" she says.

Dad scowls. "Shut up Ginny"

"No you shut up"

"No you shut up"

Dad points at Aunt Ginny, "Mum, tell her to shut up"

"Mum, tell Ron to shut up!"

Nanna scowls at them both, "You both will shut up immediately!" she says and it goes quiet.

"Twenty bucks on Aunt Gin" Says Roxie to Molly who I hadn't seen in ages.

Hugo tugs on my top and I see him sitting behind we're I'm standing, "Do you want everyone gone?" he asks. I nod.

Louis starts to speak, "Everyone! Get out before Nanna hides all the food, Bud needs to talk" for once in his life he speaks more than a word, and it's actually worth listening to.

Nanna seems to have forgotten what Dad had said but she manages to put in a few stern words to get everyone out of the kitchen, "Now, Bud, I'm just going to ice this cake then I think I'll put some sausage rolls on" she bustles around the kitchen with her wand flying everywhere getting pots and pans.

That's when Grandad walks in, "As the Muggles say, a lot of Hex, rugs and sausage rolls"

I sigh, "Pretty sure it's sex, drugs and rock'N'roll" I correct him but he just looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"Well that makes no sense Bud" he says while kissing my forehead and looking at me, "My yes, I've missed you, been having Molly and Dominique here every day and they do nothing but cause trouble those two!" he says to me.

I've always been his favourite.

I sit there awkwardly, but knowing that everyone bar them know about my pregnancy, I can't continue to keep it from them.

That was until Nanna spoke up, "You know, I've had seven children, I've seen my fourteen grandchildren grow up and I know how big the mouths on all of these people are, I've seen my fair share of pregnancies. Of course we know. And if you're ready to be a mother, then you will be a mother. I can't stop loving you or anything stupid like that Rose, all we can all do is help and support you" she said with a smile, "You're lucky that your Grandfather talked me out of sending you a howler"

Grandad makes a small cough, "Why, I know you're no dummy, you'll be fine… as long as you steer clear from listening to your father and take hold of everything your mother says. She is part Muggle after all" he adds with a grin.

Swell, "Well," I say quietly, "That went better than I thought"

Grandad knits his eyebrows together and sighs, he looks disappointed and it was bad, I feel as though I've just swallowed a kneazle, "Who's the father? Everyone's seemed to keep quiet about that"

I choke on thin air which hurts just as much as choking on any other thing, "Let's just say that there is no Dad, it's all just me" I say but I know they don't buy it.

Nanna starts shaking her head and Grandad just stares at me, "Come on Rose, you can't get this far and back out, you've always been braver than that"

Fine, "It's Scorpius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's grandson"

Grandad starts nodding and Nanna says, "Oh"

I sit there awkwardly, I mean, they weren't saying anything to me just looking and making cakes, as you do when you're in shock and you're well into your seventies I'd say.

"Well, I have been told that Lucius has lost his mind, I guess that's my biggest worry, another thing is school, I'd imagine your mother is making you finish. How about living arrangements?" Grandad asked.

What was it with everyone and there bloody arrangements?

I shrug, "Yeah I'm staying in school, I guess Mum and Dad are going to look after it while I'm still at school" I Mumble.

I wanted to eat Christmas food not talk about _arrangements_.

Nanna smiles at me, that small smile that says _"Poor child, has no future"_ "Well, if you need to, our doors are always open, with all the children flying the coup" she says.

I snort, there hasn't been any _"Children"_ living here in centuries.

The fireplace lights up behind Nanna and a skinny blonde woman steps out with an equally blonde man with a short bowl cut, Luna and Rolf Scamander, "Hello Molly and Arthur, how is Christmas working out?" she asks Nanna and Grandad.

This is my time to exit.

* * *

><p>You see, Christmas is my favourite holiday.<p>

And now it's rapidly slipping downhill about to crash and shatter into a million pieces because my damn family are going crazy as they always do and it's ten million times worse because all conversations seem to turn and end up snugly in the topic of me.

And as it is, one of the people I don't want to talk to because of me being severely weirded out by her, is walking towards me.

"Oh hello Rose, why, you look different, did you get a haircut?" she asks me.

I look at her, a look that would probably make me look very rude right now, "I'm pregnant Luna" I say monotonously.

Al nudges me in the ribs, "Exciting stuff aye?" he says with a smile that matches Luna's.

She starts nodding up and down. "Oh yes!" she says, "That's beautiful news" and she starts walking backwards while she's still smiling at me.

Lily and Lysander sit opposite Al and I, tangled in a blanket together, so damn charming they were, "Excuse Mum, she's still a bit dazed after almost freezing to death in the snow because she spent eight hours watching birds in a tree" says Lysander with a grin.

I look at him likes he's just finished talking to me in French, "For some reason I don't think I'd be grinning like that if that happened to my Mum" I say to Al.

"Hey!" Molly says while sitting half on my lap and half on Al's lap.

Al looks at her alarmed, "Umm, excuse me! Pregnant stomach behind you!" he snaps at her.

She looks over to me and rolls her eyes, "I'm not even touching the precious stomach" she says to him.

I laugh, "I've missed you Moll" I say to her, and it was true, neither Molly or Lucy were like their Dad, it was great watching him whenever his girls do something crazy, he looks a lot like what I'd imagine a house elf looking if you refused to eat anything it gave you or you forced it to watch you fold washing.

Yes, a painful look.

She nods, "Yeah, yeah, and I haven't missed you. Now, I have to do this, I have to do it for the baby. What's going on with you and Malfoy?" she asked.

Yet again, a Molly makes me choke on thin air, "Uh" I say.

Al shakes his head, "Am I allowed to say something?" he asks.

Molly laughs, "Umm, no"

"Oh"

"Stop being the Grinch, Moll" I say to her.

She snorts, "Of course you can twit"

Al blushes, "I think that maybe Bud, you're hiding your feelings, cause I know for a fact that Scorp is in to you… like _really_ in to you," he says, "You have to give him a chance"

I sit there, I couldn't, but I was lying to myself.

I just roll my eyes.

Al looks at me like I'm a stupid person and I've just attempted to read poetry, "Umm, where have you been every time he's confessed his love for you? It would be great! You two could get married and the baby would have a Dad—" I cut him off with a horse bite to his leg.

Because after everything that we've been through, telling his Mum and Dad, the scan, visiting him in the night, it showed me a side of him that I had forgotten.

It was the side that he used to always show when no one was around, and that was the him I liked.

The him I didn't like was the git that would be snarky to me in class and lead me on a wild goose chase.

I take a deep breath, "You know how they say every rose has its thorn?" I say to them.

Great, I was comparing Malfoy to a rose.

Al nods, "Yeah"

"I think I know what they mean" I say.

Molly starts nodding and her eyes brighten with understanding, "Yeah, every Rose, which is you, has a thorn, which is Malfoy that is a total and utter prick, with a prick, that impregnated you"

I start to laugh hysterically, "What? I don't get it" Al says,

I shake my head, "No, that's not what I meant, but hell, that was great!"

I gather my composure, "Then what did you mean?" Moll asks, "Because you can't get any better than that".

I nod with agreement, "No, like Malfoy is great and the greatness is the rose, but he's also annoying and careless, and that's the thorn" I explain.

They start nodding; "Oh" I hear them both say.

And I sigh, I sigh at the realization that I have been kidding myself for too long.

About two years to be exact.

And if I was going to have a kid to Malfoy, it would be selfish of me to try and have nothing to do with him; it would be selfish of me to keep our kid from him and him from our kid.

It's selfish of me to ignore both of our feelings.

Even if I was obviously allergic to feelings and it made me break out in foreign things like tears and love.

The only person I've ever been heartbroken over was him.

When I see him with Ashley of course I fucking feel jealous, how would you feel when the only person you've ever fully felt comfortable with is with someone else?

How would you feel when the only person who thinks the same way you do is begging you to be with them but you're so fucking scared of being hurt so you say no?

And how would you feel if you were too damn proud to be with the father of your child because you don't want to look like you've trapped him like a spider traps its prey in a web.

Me being the spider, Malfoy being the prey and my womb with our sprog in it being the web.

I feel stupid, betrayed, scared, confused, all these things but because I'm so damn proud I ignore it and pretend like I'm going for a long walk down candy cane river. Can you feel that many things at one time?

That's what's wrong with me; I'm scared of being hurt.

And now abandoned.

"Oh Rose," I hear a voice pull me back to reality and it's Molly's, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Al was initially looking down at the piece of cake in his hand but his eyes shot up when he heard Molly's voice, he looked… _smug_, "But you said you wouldn't fall in love with him"

I snort; "No I didn't" I wasn't that dumb.

"Yes you did"

I shake my head, yet again I have an answer and I'll come out on top, "I said I didn't _want_ to fall in love with him"

He snorts, and throws his hands in the air, "Same thing"

"No, very different thing Albus" I snap at him.

Molly just looks at us two, "So this is the sort of thing sixteen year olds argue about these days, thank merlin I'm not at school anymore or I'd top myself" she says with a laugh.

"Well, even these day's people don't often talk about stuff like this either, but people don't often get pregnant at Hogwarts" Al says.

"Here here" I say while rolling my eyes and a deep sigh.

My life is weird.

With all this "_coming to the realization"_ shit going on, I think back to our fourth year.

The year I realized.

Malfoy and I were walking around the school grounds. We had had a good run, no bickering, no snapping, no nothing, it was good, it was so good that we went to Hogsmeade together every weekend and there were no dramas.

The no dramas actually being Ashley Parkinson-Krum, but she didn't count because when was there a time when she wasn't a drama?

I took a deep breath when we reached the lake and sat under a tree together, sure, it was a prissy scene, but we were wagging class so we had nowhere else to go, _"Do you feel like sometimes we have to hide when we're together Malfoy?" _I ask him.

He shrugs next to me_, "Yeah and nah, we don't hide when we go to Hogsmeade"_ he says.

I laugh, _"That's probably because we have Al and Harley to cover for us"_ I say.

He picked up a rock from the ground and flung it into the lake, _"Yeah, I guess. Who would have thought we'd have to fucking run around behind peoples backs just because we're friends"_

His comment stung as good as a bee does, just friends? I wanted it to be more than that but instead I fake a giggle. "_Yeah"_ I falsely agree.

Malfoy sighs, "_Weasley, I don't want this to go to your head, but I like spending time with you. A lot. More than I'd fucking like to_" he says, but he doesn't look at me, and he goes tense. As though he didn't want to say it because the truth hurt. "_And I'm sorry about what I said to Flint. I didn't mean for you guys to break up" _but then he laughed, "_Actually, I did"_

I smile to myself. I'd been waiting to hear those words for such a long time it was like Christmas had arrived, "_I like spending time with you too_"

"_I think it's because, you know, since first year, your nosiness got the better of you and you happened to find out a whole lot of shit about me, what makes me happy and sad and angry and all that other stuff. So now I'm_ comfortable _around you"_

It was almost like he'd taken the words out of my mouth but arranged them so they weren't as good anymore, but the theme was still there. _"I feel the same too" _I say stupidly.

I build the courage up in the mind, the courage to say what I really wanted to say, and then I do it, I blurt it out like I have to filter or no barrier, it's all the truth, _"Malfoy, I want to be more than friends" _I say.

And this time, his head snaps to look at me, his mouth opening and closing as though he was trying to catch flies. _"I-I-I… _what?"

Oh no.

I look at him with confusion, _"I said I wanted to be more than friends"_ I say to him again but in a whisper, it was too late to try and change what I said because I knew he'd heard me.

Malfoy goes blank and his face turns whiter than it already was, _"I just asked out Kate yesterday"_

"_Oh"_ I say as my heart crumbles into little pieces.

Malfoy grabs my shoulder, "_I'm sorry Rose"_

It's alright; I can nurse my own heart back to health, "_It's probably better this way, as friends_"

He started nodding ferociously, _"Yeah. It wouldn't have worked out"_ he says with his eyes cast down.

That's when I decided never to fall for Scorpius Malfoy. Because it just wouldn't have worked out.

Molly runs her fingers through her choppy, short, straight red hair, "And I thought you were clever Rose, no offense" she says.

I snort, "Even clever people do dumb shit and doesn't that make the dumb people feel clever"

"What?" Al says confused.

Molly looks at him, lifts her hand to his head and knocks, "Is there anything in there?" she asks, "Because I don't think there is"

Al looks offended and I wonder why he hasn't left yet, "Well, he's going to be here tomorrow so we all better sort our stuff out"

Our stuff out? "Pretty sure I'm the only one with shit to sort out"

They start nodding, "Yeah, you've got to sort out your love speech" Molly says.

Would I actually do it? Tell him that in fact I have sorted myself out and I in fact very well may want to have some type of serious something going on with him?

All this coming to form when I had a not so serious chat with two of my cousins on a couch at our grandparents' house?

These were hard times.

"So are you going to do it? I hope you do, actually, you will, you will do it! I'll bloody make sure of it" Says Al.

I supress the need to scream at him, "Yet again, you seem to think that you are me" I say quietly.

"Don't stab him in the front while his back is turned" says Molly, now it's my turn to wear the look of confusion.

"What?" I ask.

She laughs, "You muttered under your breath at him, you were back stabbing Al, but he was looking at you"

I shrug, "Right" this girl was weird.

"Rose, you can sit here all day and try and move the feminist movement forward a couple of decades by insisting you'd make a fine single mother _or _you can do something about this Malfoy and how it's making you depressed" she says to me with a smirk on her face, a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

I look at her in shock but before I can find an awesome way to retaliate Al pipes up, "Yeah, you look like misery if it was a person"

"Partners take all your time and all your points off your house because you get caught sneaking out!" I say as a way to defend myself.

Molly just shakes her head, "It's misery _personified"_ she corrects Al.

"Yeah and you're both dicks personified" I say to them both.

I get a punch to the leg, "Oh cheer the hell up, it's Christmas for Merlin's sake!" Molly says to me.

"Sorry Moll" I say.

She slaps her hands together, "Look at it this way Bud, it's the Yule ball, who do you want standing with you?" she asks.

Oh no, role play! "Him"

She starts nodding, "Exactly, he's what you want"

"Oh hell" is all I can say.

I'm obviously in love with him.

"Look at me, I'm twenty-two and my biggest problem is whether or not I want to go to work" she says.

I roll my eyes; "As if you wouldn't want to play Quidditch all day" she was in the Holy Head Harpies.

"Sometimes I'd rather stay home" she shrugs. I highly doubt that, when you live with Vickie you'd want to stay out as much as possible, especially since she's about to have a kid, "See, even when you're twenty like me you shouldn't have problems like kids, you should wait until you're eighty or something"

"But both Vickie and Sahara are twenty-two… they don't seem to think it's a problem" says Al.

Yeah because they're so prepared and what not, probably already got that milk powder stuff kids drink sitting in the bottles just waiting until the kid comes to add the water.

Molly slaps me on the knee and grins. "Boy or girl?"

Oh here we go, another Weasley obsessed with playing clairvoyant, "No! no guessing the gender, no attempting to convince me to name said random gendered baby after you and _no_, no trying to make up stupid names that include your own name but if it was the opposite gender!"

Al looks at me and shrugs, "I still think Albusher is a cool name"

Molly snorts, "Cool name? That's bloody hideous!"

The conversation steadily continues to flow out of their mouths and I use it as another cue to leave.

* * *

><p>I see Hue and Louis sitting by the door with James and Rora, Freddie and Roxie, and I look outside the door to see my Mum and Dad.<p>

Even though it's snowing, they're still out on the veranda hugged up together with a blanket.

See! Even after all of these years these two still love each other, they used to fight all the time apparently. Is it a sign that maybe Malfoy and I could work?

Or is it a sign that in order for us to work we'd have to help our best mate, Al, fight off the most powerful and dangerous wizard of all time?

Because if it's the latter, I'm pretty sure I can handle just being friends with him.

Or can I?

I go outside, I have to admit, I've been spending more time with my crazy cousins than I have with my parents.

Mum and Dad both turn to me, "Bud" Mum says with a small smile.

I got to the other side of the table that they're sitting at on the veranda and I look at both of them, "So…" I say awkwardly.

"I heard you're a bit confused about Scorpius" Mum says.

Oh no, if they were trying to give me some type of sex talk then they're definitely in for a shock.

My face screws up but I answer, "Yeah, I guess… I don't need any advice though" I say.

Dad sighs, "That's what I thought until I realized that everyone knew that your mother and I were in love but we were both too blind to bloody see"

Mum snorts, "_You_ were too blind" she mutters.

Dad goes red and nods.

I shrug, "I don't know what to do, I mean, he says he likes me, and I like him, but with the whole baby thing and you guys not liking the Malfoy's and then there's the whole thing with me always getting angry at him…" I stop.

Dad looks like he's about to explode and Mum just looks, I don't know, like she doesn't know what to say.

Awkward.

"I think Rose, at your age; you've got enough time to see what is right for you and what's wrong. He may be the father of the baby but at the end of the day, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be" Mum says.

Dad nods, "Erm, right!" he says.

Oh god.

"Have you thought about what me and your Mum asked?" Dad says.

Yes and no, "I don't want to make a decision about it until I ask Malfoy"

He chokes, "it doesn't make a difference does it? You're my little girl and you're having the baby, he doesn't have the right to have an input"

Oh but he does, because he's the Dad, the kid is half his, and if I'm going to give it away to my parents he's gonna have to go along with it too, "Dad…" I warn him.

He slinks back further into the blanket and I see he takes Mum's hand by instinct.

"You two have had much more than you lead on Rose that much is very clear to me" Dad says and for once, his eyes are open, and I'm not the little girl I once was.

Mum takes a deep breath and looks at Dad, the way she always does when she needs his help, "I guess that if you are going to go for the plunge bud, you better be sure it's what you want"

Oh yes, I always wanted it. I've just been blind.

And all this time I've been blind, I've settled for second best, just like I did that time in fourth year, it just can't happen anymore.

"_Al, we need you again"_

He started shaking his head in disgust_, "No! no way Bud, I don't want to do it anymore"_

I sigh, _"But you have to! Please, bloody hell, what if we get caught? Our detentions will be sitting on your conscience!"_ I tell him.

Al slumps, _"Why Rose? Why do you let this happen? Look at you! You're settling for second fiddle"_

I have to cover my mouth from laughing, _"Second_ fiddle?"

He looks at me like he's pissed off; I don't see it often so I don't take it seriously, _"Library, behind the forbidden section, after potions. Got it?"_ I say to him.

"_Got it"_ he says quietly.

I got to the forbidden section as quick as I could but Al was already standing there, "_He's there"_ he says monotonously while holding a book to his face as though trying to hide from someone, that kid was weird.

Malfoy sees me and he rushes up to take my hand, _"Fuck, I've missed you"_ he whispers.

I giggle, _"I saw you fifteen minutes ago"_

He smiles at me, _"Fifteen_ whole _minutes ago"_

I smirk at him, _"Anyone would think you were desperate with the way you're grovelling around by my feet" _I tease and it just makes him smile harder.

He presses me against the shelf of books behind us, it's dark and dusty in this aisle and the guilt pumps through my veins as he starts dotting my neck with kisses and I couldn't help but wonder if he kissed Kate like that.

I run my fingers through his blonde hair, "_Rose"_ he said in a low husky voice, the way he always did when he wanted me to bloody melt under his touch.

His hands travelled down my sides until they were both resting on the small of my back and with that he brought my hips to his, we were standing so close we could move as one.

It was dangerous.

His kisses made there was to the underside of my jaw until his lips were only millimetres apart, I could feel the heat coming right off them, "_What about Kate?" _He asks me guiltily.

He laughs silently; I could feel the vibrations from his chest, "_Since when did you care_?" I said and he ran his lips across mine.

It made me weak; I had shown weakness in front of Malfoy.

His tongue played in my mouth until I decided to join the battle, both of our tongues wanting to win the fight which turned the whole situation into one giant ball of lust. We pulled apart only briefly to look at each other but when I met his eyes I couldn't help but feel hurt, I began to pout and I bit my lip, "_I'll do that_" he said as he pulled at my lower lip with his teeth.

We started at it again, once more the lust overtaking all morals I ever had and his long fingers travelled to the edge of my shirt and upwards, making small circles on my bare stomach.

But I was pushing it, and he had to draw a line, "_Maybe we should stop?"_ he says while short of breath.

Malfoy pulls away, "_Yeah, I think so,_" I say, he still nips at my neck "_You have a girlfriend" _

He nods, _"Yes I do"_

We stand there for a bit awkwardly before he speaks again, _"Stay with me tonight"_ he says with a small smile.

I shake my head and walk towards the end of the aisle, "_I can't, you have a girlfriend_" I say but he grabs my arm as it swings back and yanks me towards him.

"_You're mad_" I say to him, it's a fact. He's pissed.

"_No shit_!" he says.

He looks at me but I don't want to meet his eyes, "_You knew what this involved, if you didn't want to be here you wouldn't be" _I snap.

He shakes his head, _"Well hex me for being so fucking cut up about you that I'd settle for this"_

"_Scorpius…"_ I whisper.

But he just stands there glaring, _"Look, I care for Kate, but because you were so fucking stubborn, you and I aren't bloody together, and now, I'm cheating on my girlfriend with a girl who could have been my girlfriend!"_

I turn and throw my hands up in the air, "_You had the chance to call this off! You had the fucking chance to call whatever it is you have with her off too!"_

He snorts, "_As if, you bloody know I don't have the willpower_"

"_Stop making this my fault Malfoy_" I warn him.

He just laughs without humour, "_And then, when I ask you to spend the night with me you throw Kate back in my face. Trying to make me feel guilty_"

I shrug, "_Al will be getting pissed off, I still feel guilty for dragging him around"_

"_You know fuck all about guilt Weasley"_

Al looks livid as usual when he keeps watch for us, _"I'm angry at you!"_ he says pointing to Malfoy behind me.

He smirks, "_How could you be mad at _this_?"_ he asks while gesturing to himself.

Git.

Al shakes his head and starts walking towards the door, _"Idiots!"_ he snaps.

"_Same time tomorrow Al?"_ Malfoy laughs and looks at me.

Tears are forming.

Malfoy looks at me, _"You don't have the fucking right to cry Rose, not after all those times I gave you the chance" _he says to me.

Because he had given me a million chances.

The one time I decide to do something about it, it was too late.

Mum and Dad look at me as though looking for an answer, "We just don't want you to get hurt Bud, that's all" Dad says to me.

I nod, "Yeah I know"

* * *

><p>Lily waves as Lysander, Luna and Rolf leave, "Merlin, to think I'm going to have to wait a whole five days before I see him again. OMG, I think my heart is breaking"<p>

I cover my mouth in mock shock, "OMG! What will you do? FYI WTF!" I say to her.

She looks at me like I'm crazy; I'm not crazy… yet… "FYI? WTF? What are you talking about?" she asks me like I'm stupid.

I laugh, "Never mind" I say to her.

She jumps on to the couch and drags me with her, her and Lysander have it so good, to think at her age, fifteen or whatever, she's found someone good, "Lil's, do you think you'll be with Lysander forever?" I ask her.

I'm thinking about forever already? She laughs, "I don't know, but for now we're good" she says.

And that's a good enough answer, you can't guarantee forever, but for now is still pretty long depending.

"How about you and Malfoy?" she asks.

I shrug, "I could probably tell you if we were actually together" I say.

She starts nodding. "Well there's a start" she laughs.

"You know what Lily, it's been better talking to you in these two minutes than it has been talking to everyone else and trying to get half-arsed advice from their mouths in two hours" I tell her honestly.

"OMG, really? Well, cool!" she says flicking her dead straight red hair back in a way that reminds me of when I was her age.

A year younger than I am now.

Lily sighs and leans back on the couch, "I think James needs help again Rose" she tells me, and in a way, I agree.

I'm still not dead sold on Rora yet.

I pat her on the knee; it must be hard to watch your brother become something that's not really him.

Depression eats you up and spits you back out.

But I don't have time to worry about him at the moment because I can hear my Mum calling for Hugo and I so it must be time to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lil's!" I say to her and I give her a hug.

She gives a brief smile. "Have fun with Scorpius" she says.

Shit.

* * *

><p>We get home and somehow Al has convinced Mum and Dad to let him stay.<p>

"Don't you raid my plate in the middle of the night boy!" Dad says to Al while pointing at a plate that had a _lot_ of Christmas food piled on it.

It was making me hungry, but food wasn't an option today, I had realized that even with a break in the throwing up department, it didn't necessarily mean that it was over.

I hadn't thought much about Malfoy coming to stay, most of my thoughts had been stuck on the fact that I had been falling for him all over again.

It was like a regular occurrence, it happened at least once every year.

Now I'm standing there and watching Mum, Dad and Al talk it's weird, I feel out of this world as though I'm watching them from the outside. The outside looking in.

The reason why I feel like this is because I'm having a hard time thinking about Malfoy and how he's going to be here tomorrow afternoon.

I've got until tomorrow afternoon to think about what I'm going to say to him and how it's going to work out.

And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting pretty fucking upset about it.

I have to go to my room and lock the door, and yes, maybe I'll even cry about, that's how messed up this all is.

I all but sprint to my bedroom when the tears come.

I slam the door which I realize is a bad idea because it would make my exit obvious, I take a deep breath "Fuck!" I say in a hiss.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I say over and over while slapping my face lightly.

I hear my door open and click shut, "What's wrong Rose?" Al asks.

I wipe away my tears and look at him, "I love him Al" I say and he takes me into his arms.

His hug is strange, like it wasn't going to do the trick, only Malfoy's could, "I know Bud, but it's up to you to do something, poor bloke's been trying to get through to you for ages"

I nod, "I know, we're both so… fucked" I say to him.

Al laughs, "You're telling me!"

I sniff and step away from him, classily wiping my nose on my sleeve, "What should I say?"

Al smiles and puts his hands together, "Let's get this speech sorted"

* * *

><p>"So you do it on your own now, go" Al says.<p>

I open my mouth to say what he wants to hear but I can't, "You know, I feel stupid doing this"

He shrugs, "You wanted help!"

I nod, right he was, "Malfoy—"

"Scorpius!" he corrects.

"Erm, right, Scorpius, I've been thinking hard about us—oh god Al, I can't do this when you're miming the words" it was getting irritating watching him watch me repeat something back to him.

He shakes his head, "Get on with it mama!"

I snigger, "Dick, ok, Scorpius, I've been thinking hard about us and I think we've been stupid and immature—no—you know what Al? I'm just going to say what comes to my mind"

Al smiles at me, "Good"

I take a breath and run my fingers through my hair just like Malfoy would have, "You know? This is like a love gun, one through the head, made me crazy, another through my heart, made me fall in love, and yet, I'm not dead. In fact I feel real good"

"You are crazy; this isn't helping you think about what to say to Malfoy woman!"

On top of thinking about what I was going to say to Malfoy after I realized I was actually in love with him, I had to think about him actually staying at my house.

And to put the cherry on top, our kid was now four months closer.

**(A/N) yes, I know, another filler chapter, but that's ok you know why?**

**Because next chapter, Scorpius is there!**

**And you know what else?**

**I'm going to update in two days!**

**Yes! So you don't have to wait for Rose to tell Scorpius her true feelings!**

**In this chapter and the last chapter I just wanted you all to get a feel of the family and James' new love interest, Rora, because like I said, she's actually a very important character in the sequel!**

**Yes that's right guys! Sequel! I had to make one or we'd never know what their kid was like!**

**Speaking of kid, gender and name suggestions everyone!**

**Be pure awesomeness and leave a review saying what gender you want the baby to be and what you want it named! You see, I never had the chance to name my son, so, I'm giving you guys the chance to name Rose's!**

**It's up to you my precious!**

**Remember, reviews are my only payments! And they make me happy when I'm sitting here all alone because my son has gone away for the weekend I miss him! And I still can't believe that he'll be at school soon.**

**Pre-pre-pppp-preview!**

_She moaned and bucked against me, shit. "take off your shirt" she demanded._

_Did I want to because she wanted me to? No._

_Did I want to because I couldn't resist her? Yes_.

**OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING?**

**Update will be the 22****nd**** of May 2011**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Authors Note! I love how everyone tells me not to give the baby a "Twilight" name where I mash two average names together to make one ultimate bad name.**

**I personally thought that "Renesmee" was the worst name ever and I would never do that.**

**:D**

**That is all.**

**Read and Review my lovelies.**

Chapter Twelve

Family and Lust

**SCORPIUS POV**

So here I was, packing my bag, filling it with a lot of bullshit items like clothes and shoes, stuff that wasn't going to prepare me for what I was about to do.

Meet the parents of the girl I love.

Hell, but she didn't even bloody care did she? If she did, this meeting could have been done a hell of a lot sooner and probably on more pleasant terms.

But that's not Rose is it? That's not how her brain functions, and I shit you not, that's what I love about her.

She's unpredictable.

And the longer I sit here and think about her, the angrier I get, because it never, ever, never ever, ever, had to be like this.

There's nothing wrong with the way things are though is there? It's just my own mind tricks. I keep thinking about things that annoy me because I'm nervous.

Yes, even Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy gets nervous.

And because I'm the most nervous I've ever been in my life, I think about the worst thought.

The one that pisses me right off to no end.

The memory that keeps replaying and replaying in my head like a record player, October last year wasn't a good month for me.

_I sit there and wait for her, not a surprise that she's late, she's been putting in a bit of extra time with Wood since they've been going out._

_I stroll up and down the Ravenclaw corridor and then I see her walking towards me, I lift up my arm and start tapping my watch with my wand, "Fuck sakes Weasley, I've been run under with all the trouble" I say with a smile._

_But she doesn't smile back, she doesn't say anything bitchy. She just keeps walking._

_What the hell is up her nose?_

_I walk in front of her to stop her track, "What's wrong Weasley? Wood finally realized you don't like him?" I ask._

_I admit it, I'm pissed off that she's started going out with him, barely a month back at school, only just become fifth year prefects and she'd found herself a boyfriend._

_To piss me off I'd imagine, and hell, wasn't it working, way to make things awkward after we all but fucked at my birthday party just to tell me that she started going with Wood a day later._

_I add a smirk in the mix, don't want to let her know I'm pissed off but she takes a deep breath and sighs, "Can I tell you something?"_

"_Yeah, I guess" I say to her._

"I guess" _was a bad habit I'd caught off Ashley, she said it after nearly everything, another thing that I didn't like about her, "Spit it out Weasley" I say to her._

_She looks nervous, and I laugh, "You're nervous!" I tease._

_And she nods, "Yeah, I am, so bloody what?"_

_I shake my head, I'm not following, something was up, "Fuck Rose, what's up?" I ask._

_She stops, "Ok, I don't want to tell you this, but, I'm not… I had…I… we had… you know" she said._

_And that's when I stopped blinking, breathing, thinking, everything._

_She was joking right? She had to be fucking joking._

"_You slept with Wood?" I ask her._

_She snorts, "Yeah, we go out, it would have been rude not to" she says._

_I pull her close, "Fuck Rose! You have more respect than that!" I snap._

_She shakes her head, "I was joking Scorpius" and I shiver when she spits my name._

"_You're letting him pressure you into sex!" I spit._

_She laughs but it wasn't that annoying laugh, this one wasn't nice at all, "You sound worse than Al. What are these?" she asks me while pointing at her jeans._

"_Pants?" I say. I was getting confused now._

_She starts nodding, "Correct, and who's wearing them?"_

_I have to hold back a laugh, she's was being normal Rose now, "You are" I say._

"_Correct! I'm wearing the pants in the relationship Malfoy. Don't worry"_

_She looks at me while she runs her hands through her hair. But I'm still gaping at her like a lunatic._

"_You're fucking dumb Rose"_

_Because she's not a virgin anymore, she's had sex, and she lost her virginity to him._

_And who would have thought that at those words I'd feel like a complete and utter dick because first I'm heart broken, second I hate Wood, third I'm in love with her and fourth, the worst part, I'm still a virgin and it's all because of her._

_Yes, I've been saving myself for her like the retard I am and thinking that maybe, just maybe, we could be together and it would be great._

_But saving myself wasn't going to tell her how I need her was it?_

I take a deep breath and look at my cousin.

Tori flung her long brown hair back and it hit my face as I chucked a jersey in, "What happened to you Scorp? You used to be fun!" she says to me.

Tori was first class slut and also a raving lesbian, hell yeah I liked to dress her up and take her down the streets with her on my arm and watch the guys spill as we walked down the road.

Yes, it was fucking hilarious watching guys pine over a lesbian.

And yes, I often thought of pimping her out because I thought I'd get heaps of money from her, was that so bloody bad?

"I fell in love you git," I snap, "How's this jersey?" I ask holding up one of my hoodies.

She smiles, "I like it. Scorpius Malfoy, head over heels, it doesn't suit you. Who are you in love with?" she asks.

"Rose Weasley" I reply.

She shrugs, "Oh her, still?" I nod in reply, "Merlin, you don't get out much do you?"

I roll my eyes, "Suck me" I tell her as I keep packing my bag like the prissy I am.

She starts laughing, "If I wanted to suck something so small a breath mint would do the trick"

Weird, but I'm actually pretty insulted by that.

"Anyways, what's the problem?"

"I've got news, not good news, it's bad news; actually on the scale of news it's the worst fucking news" I say.

She nods.

Where do I fucking start? "She's pregnant"

Tori looks at me in shock, real shock, not that fake shit that people usually throw around, "To who?" she asks.

"Guilty"

"Please tell me you forgot to put _"Not_" before "_Guilty"_" she says seriously.

Good bloody joke, "Guilty"

She sits up now and looks at me, "Please tell me you forgot again!" she says loudly.

I shake my head, "Nah, it's true" I say.

She sighs, "Wow, so what are you going to do?"

I shrug, "Convince her that she loves me" as simple as that.

"In your dreams" she snorts.

I start nodding, hell yeah, "Yeah, it's true, I've been dreaming about it"

She laughs and her green eyes look just the way my Mum's do, oh fuck, I am a Mummy's boy, "I do not want to hear about it" she says.

I sit back on my bed next to her, "You know, this whole thing wouldn't be half as bloody bad if I didn't muck her around all this time" I say to her.

Tori shrugs, "All I remember of this girl is that she's another one of those red heads. She's related to that blonde girl though isn't she? The hot one, Dominique?"

Of course she's thinking about a hot chick.

I nod, "You're not a very good cousin you know that?"

"Of course I bloody know"

I get off the bed and peer down the hall way. I heard grandfather was popping in to the visit the Manor before Mum and Dad buggered off to his place out Ireland.

Lesath was excited but I was not.

I wasn't excited about anything at the moment.

Worst. Christmas. Ever.

"Ok, I get it; this is the part when you want to tell me all about your problems right? Spit them out" Tori says.

And because I genuinely wanted somebody to talk to other than my parents about this, I decide to let loose on her. I tried with Lesath, that didn't turn out well, so my cousin was my last resort.

"I don't even know where to bloody start"

She rolls her eyes at me, "Merlin, ok, how about where it all started, like when you wanted to be more than friends"

I nod, "Yeah, well, that was third year I asked her out but she shot me down because she told me she could "_Never be with an insensitive prick"_ but then we got closer that year, by the time I got with Kate in fourth year that's when she wanted to actually bloody be with me, but it was too late, guess it didn't help when Rose and I would sneak around in the library" I say, thinking back on it. I smile.

Tori looks at me confused, "Bloody hell Scorp, no wonder she doesn't bloody trust you with you leading her on like that"

"It wasn't my fault! I had a girlfriend but she still expected me to do things with her!" I try and defend myself.

"Yeah but really, if you cared for her as much as you say, you should have dumped Kate in fourth year"

Fuck her for being right, "Yeah, I know," but I think some more, "But she only wanted me when she couldn't have me then when I got dumped by Kate _because of her_, she went and got with Flint and then Wood! And by then I was with Georgia but then dumped her for Rose"

Tori shrugs, "You can't expect her to wait for you"

"Who's cousin are you?" I snap. She laughs.

"You wanted advice didn't you?"

Yes.

"Well, continue" she says to me.

I nod, "Yeah, so then in fifth year it got pretty good, we were mates then at my birthday I thought things were getting serious because she was up for anything but then I asked her out again because I was single, she was single, I thought it was about time but then she said she didn't want to be hurt by me!" I vent.

Tori continues to gawk, "Really? This has all happened to you two? Fuck me, pretty dramatic if you ask me. But really, it seems like every time was just really bad timing, you both seemed to be with someone when the other was ready. You can't really blame either of you"

I shrug, "I just, I don't fucking know, I need her to know that this time, I'm actually gonna do what I've been saying I'm gonna do"

"And what is that?" she says while checking out her false nails.

I sigh, "I'm actually going to make her my girlfriend and I'm actually gonna treat her right"

* * *

><p>I get down stairs with my trunk floating behind me, I see them standing there, hell yeah, I was glad to see grandmother, but grandfather not so much.<p>

"Oh Scorpius! I've missed you so much my darling" says Grandmother while walking up to me and clutching me to her chest.

Ugh.

I pull away from her and smile, "Grandmother" I say.

"Draco, you haven't shaved in a while" Grandfather says to me. I rub my chin; I don't like to shave,

Correction, I don't have time to shave when I'm being depressed. I have to think about Rose, not shave.

"It's me, Grandfather, Scorpius" I tell him and he squints.

He walks up to me, "Draco, where's your son? The little annoying one? I saw your daughter though, well done" still squinting.

And this is why I don't like him.

I give him a brief hug and afterwards I look at him to see him gawking at me and wiping off his robes as though he's just been hugged by a Muggle.

Hi-fucking-larious.

I go into the dining room and wait for Mum and Dad to come down from upstairs, it was only an hour to go now.

Bloody hell.

"I heard the good news" Grandmother whispers to me while getting a cup of tea.

But before I can say anything I can hear Dad yelling down the stairs, "Better not be bloody blinding your grandmother's better judgement Scorp!"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever" I yell back.

"Draco! What are you doing in the kitchen! You always dawdle around!" Grandfather yells, probably to me, he can't tell the bloody difference between us these days.

"Be quiet father!" Dad snaps from upstairs.

Grandmother sighs and looks at me, "Fathers and sons, they don't have the most scared of bonds do they?"

Yeah, I bloody agree.

"I want you to know Scorpius that I'm very happy, well, I'd be a bit happier if you had finished school and had a job, but, it seems as though you're following your heart"

I smile at Grandmother and give her a kiss on the cheek, "That means a lot Grandmother and I'm going to get a job" I tell her honestly.

"You were always different. I thank your mother for that," she looks at me and she looks sad, "Promise me that you and Miss Weasley will come and see us for the Easter break, I'd like to meet her before she has the baby"

Oh shit, "She won't like being called Miss Weasley, but yeah, I'll ask"

She smiles at me and pats me on the shoulder.

We both look at the clock and realize it's time to go.

Now I have to grow a pair and meet Ron and Hermione Weasley for the first time, a guy who just found out I knocked his daughter up and a woman who apparently packs a good punch.

Scorpius Malfoy, you're in for it now.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I was pretty dead set on flooing to Godric's Hollow on my own, It wasn't that I wanted to, but I didn't want to put my parents through meeting the Weasley's when I knew it was going to be hard enough for the Weasley's just to meet me.<p>

But here we were, three Malfoy's standing in the snow outside the Weasley's house, which I know is only one block away from the Potter's house.

"This is it right?" Mum says while pointing at their house.

Yes, "Umm, not sure" I mumble.

Dad starts nodding, "Yes, this is it"

Mum stands in front of us both and looks pissed off, "Then what are you two doing standing there?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to die Mum" I say honestly.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh get it together Scorpius! You've done worse than this"

"I think I might go sit in the car" Dad Mumbles and turns on his heel, hell no, if I'm doing this, he is too.

Mum giggles, "We don't have a car"

"Oh right"

I look at Dad, "I don't know why you're so bloody scared! I'm the one who they want their balls for garters!" I say to him.

He then looks at me, "Son, they hate me! And unlike you, I actually know this for a fact!"

Mum pinches us both on the shoulder, "Ouch!" we say together.

"You two! Grow up!" she says and then she barges to the door, faster than I've ever seen her move and knocks loudly, twice.

I stare through the window and I can see James.

Shit.

This was it.

I start shaking like a pansy now and I'm pretty sure my Dad is too.

Malfoy's were confidant, but hell, we were never brave.

* * *

><p>Being face to face with a woman who has the exact same eyes as the person you've been in love with for merlin knows how long is strange.<p>

But not as strange as being face to face with the man who has the same hair and freckles as the person you've been in love with for merlin knows how long.

I feel a nudge in my back and I know it's my father pushing me forward so he could be slack and muck around in the back ground.

Hermione was smiling at me while Ron had this pained expression on his face, it was a forced smile.

Fucking hell.

"Hello there, I'm Astoria" Mum says while holding her hand out.

Hermione took it first, "Pleasure" she says with a smile.

Ron looked down at Mum's hand and stared for a while until Hermione grabbed his hand and shoved it in Mum's direction.

This man is definitely Rose's Dad; no bloody way could you question that.

I still stood there with a stupid grin on my face; it was a default face.

Hermione is still smiling but I see it's moved to Dad, "Draco" she says.

I cover my mouth and hold back a laugh, my Dad must feel like the biggest idiot out at the moment, "Granger" he says.

Hermione laughs, "It's Weasley now, has been for nineteen years" she says with a smile.

And I know for a fact that that smile will be eating away at my father.

Ron then straightens up and throws his hand in Dad's direction, "Malfoy" he says in a grunt.

Dad takes his hand and shakes it, "Weasley"

They look at each other for a bit until they both burst out in an awkward laugh, "Who would have thought aye? Bloody hell" Ron says.

Dad starts nodding, "I know, Merlin, the way things turn out"

And after a few more pleasantries, Mum and Dad leave, I don't know what else was said because the whole time I was standing there watching Rose from the door.

* * *

><p>Harry comes into the bathroom, I'm sitting on the edge of the bath with Hermione looming over me with her wand, and sure, I admit it, if I hadn't just been bloody decked in the nose by James, and I was still sitting here with Hermione's wand in my face, yeah, I'd be scared for my life.<p>

"You'd have to give it to my son, he got you good"

Oh no fucking shit.

"I didn't do anything to him and he decked me in the nose" I say to Harry quietly.

He laughs, "All he said to you was that Rose had laid everything on the table for you then you decided to snap back at him with "_Don't think it was a table, pretty sure it was a bed"_"

How could I pass that opportunity by?

I nod "Ahh" I say as Hermione grabs my nose a little too rough.

"You shouldn't have moved Scorpius" she said to me so I sit still.

Harry smiles at me, "You don' have much of a filter, Scorpius, maybe you should think about what you say before you say things" he says.

I nod, "Yeah"

Hermione continues to poke at my nose and I hold in the swearing, "What should we do about Ron?" Hermione says.

"I don't know, you're the clever one! All Ron wants to know is if your intentions are in the right place" Harry says to Hermione then pointing to me.

I nod, "I don't want to be a git, but I love Rose" I say.

Yeah. I just told Rose Genevra Jean Weasley's mother and uncle that I love her.

Fucking hell.

Hermione looks at me and then back at Harry, like she's been doing this whole time, "Well, I'm not one to judge and neither are you, we both fell in love at school" she said.

Harry puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well mate, you have five months to figure out whether or not you have the balls to man up"

* * *

><p>I had to sleep in a room that had a cot in it, and I have to say, it took me a while to realize what all this baby stuff was for.<p>

It was for us.

It made me feel bad, my parents had only just found out and here these people were, a room decked out to the nines with baby things, it wasn't even funny.

A single bed was in there for me and I dumped all my stuff in there and sat for a bit.

I was over bloody whelmed with the whole thing, this whole _"I'm-staying-with-people-who-don't-even-like-me-but-theres-nothing-I-can-do-about-it"_ thing.

Thank Merlin that the Potter's have gone home.

Probably could have done with Al here though.

Instead of sulking around like I want to, I go downstairs to dinner.

Rose is sitting already at the table and I see her stomach has grown since I last saw her at the train station, I didn't think it would be there, I didn't realize it had been four months. When she's dressed in a tight fitting dress that comes mid-thigh, yeah, you can tell that she's got a small bump.

Hell, to think we did that.

She gives me a small smile, the one that says she's thinking, "It feels as though I haven't even spoken to you since you got here"

Hermione starts putting food on the table, "Yeah" I agree.

I go and sit next to her and she actually looks me right in the eye, now, I know she hates looking people in the eye, but she does it, "I-I think we should talk after tea—I mean—we have to talk after tea, I've been thinking about something"

Smirk, she wants to talk does she? Funny, "Ok, no problems, it's not serious is it? Because shit, I don't think it should wait" but she puts her damned fingers to my lips like she used to.

"Shush, it can wait, don't bloody worry so much"

Hugo glares at me from across the table and stabs the piece of bread on his plate, "What are you looking at man?" he says.

And I swear it's the first thing I've ever heard him say.

"Oh shut up Hue" Rose says but I gawk at him, it was weird.

Rose gets up from the table so it's only me and her little brother there.

"This unholy thing you've got going on with my sister—"

I cut him off with a snort, "Your sister's obviously not a Saint mate" I say to him.

Hugo goes red and his eyebrows form a V, "You've managed to blind her and most of the family, but James and I know better" he says in a hiss, "And I'm telling James you said she wasn't a saint!"

Hermione looks at Hugo, "I hope I didn't hear what I thought I heard Hugo Fred Weasley" she says to him.

Merlin, what is it with the bloody Weasley males? Fucking hell could have saved me a bit of trouble if I kept my dick in my pants.

Dinner is good, awkward, yeah, but good.

I see Ron is trying to make an effort to stop glaring at me and instead swaps to conversation.

Think I might have preferred silence to be blunt.

"You watch Quidditch?" he asks me, of course I bloody do, I think it would have been obvious since the guy makes it to every bloody Gryffindor and Slytherin match and I have been on the team for the past four years.

But no, I'm a gentleman so I answer. "Yeah, of course, Chudley Cannons are the best team, don't give fu—damn—if they always lose, just a real genuine team" I Mumble.

A few things happen here.

Hermione grins and looks at Ron who just happens to be choking on a piece of chicken so she starts slapping his back.

Hugo glares at me and then Rose, who also glares at me, elbows my rib.

"What the?" I ask her. Swearing under control at the dinner table.

She looks at me, "Since when did you support the Chudley Cannons?" she snaps.

Ummm, since forever maybe? "I always have" I tell her honestly.

Hugo rolls his eyes, "Whatever"

I shrug, "It's true"

Rose shakes her head, "Umm, pretty sure you had Ballycastle Bats pyjamas a couple of years back"

Ron gapes, "How the hell did you know what type of pyjamas he had?"

Rose rolls her eyes again, "Shush" she mutters to her Dad.

He looks at me with his fork facing my direction, "You honestly like Chudley Cannons?"

No sir, I've just been pulling everyone's leg for the past seventeen years, "Yeah, and I take Ireland for the world cup every time, I hate Bulgaria, used to like Krum but he lost his touch to think he went from the youngest player to the oldest" it seems a bit weird talking about Ashley's Dad in the presence of Rose.

And that's when something weird happens, Ron Weasley smiles at me.

Actually at me.

"I think we might get along"

Rose snorts, "No, because that would mean that you have to like him"

I smirk at her, "Oh no" I say sarcastically.

Ron starts nodding, "Yeah, yeah, whatever" still smiling.

Hugo slumps back in his chair.

Hell yeah, sweet success.

* * *

><p>I sit on their couch as I wait for Ron to finish cleaning the bathroom, apparently, according to the yells coming from Hermione, a chore that was supposed to be done three days ago.<p>

Then also two hours ago but because all he wanted to do was talk about Quidditch he didn't, which I don't mind at all, because ten hours of talking about Quidditch nonstop would be way better than one swift jab to the face that would only last a matter of seconds.

I look at her and it keeps making me think about how much I like her, "I thought you said you wanted to tell me something" I say to her.

She nods but she looks down, "Yeah I want to but…" she trails off.

I nod, "Oh I get it. You're _nervous_" I say to her. I knew it'd start her off.

She shakes her head and her messy hair goes everywhere, "Am not!" what I'd like is for her to tell me she likes me too, I would like her to stop kidding herself, to stop being a bloody liar.

What if that was going to happen?

I'd be fucking happy that's for sure and we wouldn't have to live some type of double life.

Fighting by day, loving by night.

I shrug, "It's alright" I tease but she doesn't like it, but I love it.

Fuck me, I'm getting soft.

She gets up, goes to the kitchen and comes back with ice cream, good, she's taking what the healer said seriously, she never ate much but now she had to.

She sighs and grabs my hands. "Malfoy" she says and I don't know what she means, was it good or bad?

"What?" I ask, "Fuck Weasley, you're confusing me"

She looks shocked, "I'm just nervous ok?"

"About the baby"

She nods, "Yes and no"

Well I'd like to bloody well know about the _"No", _"Bloody hell, you're confusing me more"

"It doesn't take much to confuse you blondie"

Oh she had insults, brilliant, "Ok, so yes, you're nervous about the kid, but what's the no part?"

She looked at me like she was confused, "Hah. Now you're the confused one" I mock her.

She lets go of my hand and stands up, "Come into the office, I don't want anyone walking in" she says.

Oh no, will she tell me the kids not mine?

If she does I'll be fucked.

I follow her into the office and we stand there awkwardly.

Pictures of her family, random Aurors and other ministry people line the walls and makes me feel worse.

Bloody uncomfortable is how I feel.

She starts pacing up and down the room and I watch her legs.

How was it I end up in a really weird situation with the most attractive girl at school?

"I've got words Scorpius, I want to say them" she says.

Hell.

I nod, "Say them then" I tell her.

The pacing is making me nervous, watching someone pace is agitating, I can't stand it.

She spins on her heel and takes a lick of her ice cream, "Come on woman" I urge.

She nods, "Let me talk ok, don't say anything because it'll just annoy me and then I'll lose track of what I'm saying and then I won't be able to say it. Promise me you won't say a word" she looks me dead in the eye and It's hard to take her seriously when she's saying stuff like this.

I shrug, "Ok"

She shakes her head, "No Malfoy! I need your word"

I hold out the little finger of my right hand. "Pinky?" I ask.

She giggles and then sighs, "Ok, I trust you"

Here it comes.

She tries to pull her fingers through her hair but I'm pretty sure they're getting stuck in the curls, they always did.

She's really nervous because she keeps playing with her bottom lip with her teeth "I wish I didn't feel it, with our track record, I know it's not right, but you see the thing is, I can't stop thinking about all this shit. It takes over everything. And I don't like it. And unfortunately, all the good memories of you and me—oh god—you know how I am with feelings and crap," she put her ice cream down on the table and slaps her hands to her face.

I smile, because Rose Weasley was never like this, she was never lost for words, and I'm not even just smiling for that.

She wants me, and I want her.

She's not bloody ignoring it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

Deep breath, you came here for a reason and you still have to complete the reason even if you're totally fucked off and irritated.

I have to keep telling myself this.

And even though Malfoy and I have just finished a very heated discussion, I will press on with my goal.

I will tell him how I feel.

"So, I guess, I've been thinking, uh—you know—running some thoughts, and I know, I've known you a while now…" I take another lick of my ice cream.

I was mumbling now, I didn't know exactly how to tell him and the smirk playing on his face was annoying me. He made me feel dumb and the ice cream that's partially melted helped me avoid directly looking in his eyes.

"Hurry up Weasley, your father's not going to like this" he said to me, I knew they wouldn't be coming in. They didn't want to stumble in on our conversation.

I take a deep breath, you can do it Rose, "Look. Malfoy, I'm trying to say—" but he cut me off.

"You've known me a while. Yeah I get it"

I didn't know what to say, I never did, but maybe that was because I had a bad track record? Because every time I've told Scorpius Malfoy how I truly felt it always ended up bad. But I had to do it, because I promised myself… and Molly and Al said I had to.

The thing is, I've told Malfoy that I've liked him a million times but some girl or something always got in the way.

Nope, nah, no way, not this time.

I shake my head, Merlin! "No! that's not what I'm—yeah, I guess yeah—but no, that's not it. I've been meaning to talk to you about –_ahem—_something, you know, -_ahem—_us… I mean… well, you—and me, of course—and well, Malfoy I-I-I-I like you. I think that maybe I like you _a lot"_

And he starts laughing.

And it annoys me because I bloody well love him.

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

"You know what Malfoy? You don't think about anything but yourself!" that was a lie. I think about her not that I'd admit it.

She was standing so close to me I could smell the vanilla ice cream in her mouth; I take a step back but realize I'm now bloody standing in the ice cream that she attempted to throw at me, a feeble attempt of course, but bloody hell, is it weird to get turned on by a chick who every day you want to scream at and kiss at the same time?

Is it weird that I want to smother the annoying git in the ice cream she just tried to throw at you?

"Are you even listening to me? I just finished bloody telling you that I _like _you and all you can do is laugh?" she was still going on, even though I'd finished listening to her.

I want to run up to her and kiss her, but I have a feeling this is about to have a giant turn, "Rose…" I say but she puts up her hands.

Her face turns from confused to angry in one blink, "No, Malfoy, I haven't bloody finished, because I've been feeling like this for ages, I don't even bloody know how long I've been wanting you, but you know what? Every time I think "_Hey, it's time"_ you go and ruin it"

I snort, "How? Because I love you too but you don't want to do anything about it? I broke up with Georgia to be with you, you broke me and Kate up on your own" I snap.

"What about Ashley? You're still on and off with her! Even when I had told you I was pregnant, you still had her around!"

I nod; there was nothing I could bloody well say about that because she was right; up until she had told me she was pregnant I had this thing going on with Ashley but that was because Rose had told me and made it quite fucking clear that she didn't want to be with me because she had Storm.

But after she had told me she was pregnant there was no excuses right? "I was trying not to care Rose. I've always tried not to care about you but I couldn't, it's just to fucking hard, because believe it or not sweetheart, you've bloody well trapped me" I say back to her, and it was harsh but she had to know.

She laughs and it's airily scary, "No, You used me for your convenience, whenever something wasn't going your way, I was there to pick up the pieces" she said snappily, "Not only that but you always, always, bloody dumped your emotional baggage on me!"

"Look Rose," I start, getting angry pretty damn fast, "Just because you weren't all happy bloody high ho about being second pick doesn't mean that it had to be like that, I gave you the choice to be with me fully or not at all, but no, you fucking didn't want to be"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO PICK!" she shouted.

There it was, she was angry because I had to pick, I didn't choose her straight away and she couldn't get over it and she's holding it over my head.

I throw up my hands, "Calm down Rose" I say and I take her hand, her breathing goes from heavy to light in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry" she says.

Because her _liking_ me was nothing to me _loving_ her. She wouldn't be able to tell the difference though.

And even as she's going on about Merlin knows what and pissing me off to no end, I still, like the fucking idiot I am, want to kiss her.

Or do some things that would make my grandfather turn in his dining chair. And he'd be turning and fucking turning until he could turn no longer with the thoughts that continued to flow.

Because right now, I was looking at a girl with long red hair, hazel eyes, pouting lips, long legs and a distractingly short dress on.

On the other hand, the hand that Scorpius Malfoy doesn't like to look at, she's been on my mind since we were in our first year, she's the only one I sort of showed my emotions to, she was the only one who didn't mind what I thought about her, and whether she felt the same way or not, she's bloody carrying our kid inside her and I was proud about that.

Was she?

"Why are you gawking at me like I've got the bloody dark mark!" she said.

And I kissed her.

She gasped for breath, "Malfoy?" she said, but I didn't care. I didn't care if she ran and I didn't care if she started screaming for help, because I fucking kissed her, and it was so good.

Damn it, since when was Scorpius Malfoy a prissy? Must have happened somewhere in between her telling me that this entire mess we're stuck in is my fault and her saying that she liked me a lot.

She wasn't running though, thank merlin for that.

She stared at me, I was sick of standing there looking like an idiot with a smirk on my face and my ears flaming as red as the sexy redhead in front of me, so I sit down on the couch behind me.

"MALFOY!" she says louder, I'd forgotten she was talking.

Because right now, I'm stuck, I don't know what to do.

I grab her hand, "Rose," I say as I pull her closer, and the closer she gets, the harder it is to control myself, and that's the way it's always bloody been. I didn't like having someone have this hold over me, "you have to calm down" I say.

And I kiss her hand as I pull her towards me, and there's no space for me to pull her any further.

Except for on me.

"Don't try and distract me, look where that got me" she mumbled but I'm still pulling her, she's banging against my knees until she gives up and straddles me.

She's straddling me.

Merlin save me, her thighs are on either side of my thighs and she's not fighting it.

"Rose, I care for you too much," I say, "It's fucking me over" I say as I trail kisses down her neck.

She sighs and tilts her head for better access, "I don't think I should be doing this…" she says but she sighs.

She's lying to me.

I notice things are getting a bit… tight and I don't know how long I can hold out before I crack and lose myself to her.

Shit.

She moves her thighs so that I can't move my legs she's gripping me tighter and it's painful.

This girl is madness.

I grab on to her thighs and dig my fingers deeper into her, I don't want to let go, "Malfoy, you're hurting me" hah, she's getting hurt? I think not, what about the fucking zipper that I'm straining against?

I start on the other side of her neck, she was shifting a lot, annoyingly so, she obviously didn't know what her movements were bloody doing to me; she didn't know that it was fucking torture.

She breathed against my ear, "I think-I think-I'm calm now" she stuttered as I played with the base of her neck. She smiled against me, I know, I felt it, and she wasn't giving up on me.

She wasn't pushing me away.

"Really? I don't think so" I said while I sucked her neck.

She moaned and bucked against me, shit. "take off your shirt" she demanded.

Did I want to because she wanted me to? No.

Did I want to because I couldn't resist her? Yes.

I didn't stop my assault on her neck, I didn't want to, and I was scared that if I was to move, I'd lose.

I can't lose to her, I can't.

This time she was the brave one, she was the one making bold advances, "Quick Scorpius, do it" and my name off her tongue was torture in its self.

And that's when I felt her fingers on my chest, sliding up my shirt and lifting it over my head and feeling my chest with her hands, sliding them up and down as though she's never felt skin before.

I move my hands to her chest and knead her, "You know what? They're bloody sensitive" she says as she licks the edge of my ear.

She was giving in.

And you know that feeling when you're so thirsty that when the time comes to drink, you drink it so fast that you nearly make yourself throw up all over the place? That was what I had now.

My breathing staggered as she started gyrating. She was _gyrating _against me. Fuck.

Now, I don't know what part I'm stuck on, is it the fact that I'm about to bust my load in my pants and we haven't even done shit yet, or is it that she's actually given up and doesn't care what she's doing or that she's doing it with _Malfoy_, or maybe it's because she's gyrating on top of me while I'm wearing tight jeans all while touching herself.

She was touching herself.

There she was, touching herself, rubbing her hands over her chest. "A bit of help would be appreciated Malfoy" she said to me as she was pinching herself through her dress.

It was time for me to fucking man up and deal with this.

I let my lips brush the side of her neck and I felt her breasts as she clung on to my back for dear life. I was kneading them, flicking them, merlin I was squeezing them gently and running my thumbs over her while she tore at my back. She was marking me.

Her breath kept catching as I ran my hands over them over and over, my tongue growing too fucking fond of the taste of her skin, so damn familiar yet new due to me not tasting it in so long. And with each gasp, she made an uncomfortable movement making her jerk against me.

Bad Scorpius, very bloody bad.

"Take your dress off" I said to her, damn it, if she could tell me to take my shirt off; she could bloody well take her dress off.

She shook her head, "No," she said, "No taking clothes off, not yet" she said while holding in groans with each time my thumbs went over her fucking nipples. I snort, to late isn't it?

She was squirming now, moving, bloody killing me and my mouth made way to her right breast, over the soft cotton of the dress holding the softer skin of her chest which made her whimper, familiar sounds making me need her even more so I could hear the sounds over and fucking over again.

Didn't help when she made me moan simply by running her fingers through my hair.

"Not a very manly sound Scorpius" Oh shit, she was licking my ear lobe, my dick so hard I was getting hurt, I couldn't hold it in anymore, the barriers, so I reached down in between us, my mouth still attached to her hard nipples through the soft dress and there it was, the slick, soft feel of her.

And she was _wet_ even through her knickers, her nails dug into my back and it hurt as she dragged her nails over my now hot and sensitive skin, she loses her breath as my fingers get busy rubbing against her cotton covered centre, "Fuck" she says.

As much as I want to fuck, I can't; she doesn't want it and with my fingers getting busier and busier between us, her nails dig into my back. She bites down on her lip but my teeth replaces hers and I tug gently on her lip, "Scorpius…" she moans with her lips against mine.

Hell yes.

I pull away to look at her and she doesn't meet my gaze, instead she starts nipping at my shoulder.

She zooms in on my mouth and presses her tongue against my lips, swirling around and playing with me, even mentally playing with me, with all this fucking heat, all this kissing, and no actual sex. Yeah, I was screwed.

Her teeth graze my chin and she's nipping my jaw, "I'm so close Scorpius" she says to me and I nod.

Her thighs start twitching against mine and I know I'm helping her to an orgasm, it's not the way her eyelids start dropping or the way that she's pinching her own nipples, or the way that I'm on the way to coming in my jeans, or the way her jaw keeps moving up and down.

It's the way her thighs are tightening and releasing on either side of me and she's jerking against me, her hips moving on me, grinding me away to fucking oblivion.

I shove my tongue back into her slack mouth and I'm not being bloody nice anymore, I'm not being harsh either, but this isn't the pansy fest we had going on, it's a lot more serious than that when you're about to spill in your pants. The room was starting to smell like sweat and her wetness that was gathering on my fingers, fingers begging to just get a little further and get to that place where she deserved to be touched.

I bite her lip again and pull it with my teeth making her whimper like she was being hurt, like she was scared and it made me twitch again, a volt shooting straight to my denim jeans and with her moans I buck against her making my fingers dig harder into her knickers and my grip hardens on her hip. She never ever understood how much I loved her, I could show her, but she never let me. Not this time.

This time she pulls away from my kiss to take a breath, she didn't need to breathe, if I didn't need it, she didn't but her breathing was getting heavy and then stopping all together, heavy, then stopping all together. She was getting there, and so was I, the right amount of kissing and sexual frustration still equal's orgasm. That much was obvious right now.

I take her into another kiss, another rough one and I'm biting her skin but she pulls away to take yet another breath, I don't mind her breathing, she needs it, but I don't want to have a break in our kissing, because that would be less time with her, I was scared that these feelings would go away, and again I'd be left alone without her and her need to exaggerate shit. Attaching my mouth to her chest and taking a swift suck her nails dig into my back. To the point where it actually hurts. Sucking recommences on her neck and my fingers are getting slippery against her.

Her thighs twitch again and I find the place where her blood pumps through on her neck and suck nipping and biting and sucking, "Scorpius…"

It's setting me off, she removes my hand from between us and now she's rubbing herself against my pants blatantly now, "I think I'm coming" she whispers in my ear.

I'm losing it.

And she's convulsing on top of me, twitching, her shoulders jerking back as I latch on to her breast again, I have an urge in my stomach, different to the one I just experienced, it's weird, "I'm sorry for how I've treated you Rose" I say to her. Her face is in the crook of my neck I can feel her breath against my now stupid sensitive skin. On the opposite shoulder I can see where I marked her.

Bad.

She sighs, she doesn't move, I can feel her go tense again though when I move the fingers under her and playing with her a bit, "I think I might be too" she says.

Maybe that was the best I'd get.

And before I have the chance to look at her, she's up and out of my arms running to the door like she's just seen a death-eater.

**(A/N) Well?**

**I know, it wasn't sex. They're not ready for sex yet…. So… they had to make do with no sex, but still have type of sexual play **

**How did you like Scorpius' point of view? He's got a pretty angst-ey outlook on things doesn't he? But I think that's just because of Rose. **

**He gets pretty cut up about her **

**Rose finally told him how she feels but because she's like a brick wall it didn't come out that great! But remember, there's always next chapter! **

**Review! Reviews are my money and writing is my time!**

**Preview y'all!**

_He kisses the top of my head, "Well, we better bloody make this official before something else comes and ruins it" he says to me._

_He pushes me away from him and gets down on one knee, "Do not tell me you have a ring in your pocket Malfoy"_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Note: I own nothing!**

**Suggest a name please and review!**

**:)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Steady relationships and late night chats

I scramble out of my Dad's office and into the bathroom.

Merlin, what the fuck has gotten into me?

Right now I'm really… I don't know... confused? Sure, I told Malfoy how I felt, but then after that, and the random thing we just did on the couch, I don't even know what to call that! I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do.

But my eyes do, and now I'm crying.

I hear a bang on the door, "Get away!" I yell at the door, whoever it was, it doesn't matter.

I need to be alone to gather my stupid thoughts.

I hear Malfoy's footsteps, silent yet heavy… piss off!

"We so need a lock on this door" I say through sobs.

Why was I crying? Oh why? Because in reality, this whole thing isn't bad.

I'm just overwhelmed.

But I know for a fact it's a mixture of Malfoy's laughing in my face when I was trying to tell him how I feel that's set me off, and the way I just gave in.

Not only did I give in but I took the lead and encouraged him! I'm pretty much a bad influence.

I turn to look at him and he places his hand on the back of my neck, I can't look at him, I'm not ready, but he comforts me with a kiss on my forehead.

My lips brush his, his stubble scratching me, "Wait, I know I'm upset and this could be the reason why we're doing this"

Malfoy gives me a blank look, "What?"

I lean against the basin. "But if that's the reason why we are doing this, because we get our kicks from grief then I don't think I can do it" I tell him.

He rolls his eyes at me, "Hmmm" is all he says.

"Look, last time we started making out when I was sad, it got really serious, and then, I got attached. And not the cute "_lets-be-make-out-buddies"_ attached, it was the _"I'm-in-too-deep"_ attached" I say, and it's true.

"That's not so bad is it?" he says while grabbing my hand.

I yank my hand out of his, "What about when I got really angry and told Kate that you were cheating on her?" I say, I was so jealous that I did that!

"You only did that because I had told Flint you were cheating on him with Wood, we've got a kid on the way, doesn't that count for anything Rose?" he says and I see he's angry, I can tell, his eyes scare me.

I start nodding, "Yeah, it does—kind of…"

He looks down and shakes his head.

But then I know exactly why I'm telling him I love him then running away to hide in the bathroom, "I'm sorry Scorp, but I'm trying so fucking hard to move forward, but I can't be that person you run to when things are too hard, not again, I can't be that girl you want but you find it too much effort to get I have to be able to trust you—" he cut me off.

"You told me you did trust me again," he says with his eyes glittering with tears, "And you made it hard when you denied me the first time I asked you out"

Oh no, I've always hated seeing guys cry.

"What about Ashley?" I say to him and he looks down.

I grab his face, no way, he's not going to ignore this, "Look at me Scorpius, what about Ashley? I had told you I was pregnant but you were still doing things with Ashley" I say with his chin between my fingers and I hiss, "In _public"_

He stares me in the eyes, "I told you, I didn't think you wanted to be with me, I'll call it off with her, I'll do it! Just please Rose, I fucking can't stand this"

"I can't go through that pain and heartbreak again Scorp" I whisper.

But he still looks down, a high pitched whistle goes through the air, he does that when he's trying to calm down. He laughs to himself, without humour of course.

It's pissing me off, "What's so funny?" I ask him.

He looks up and he has his smirk on, "You said heartbreak, I didn't know you were the one heartbroken"

"Well it's not exactly hilarious" I snap.

He nods, "You are hilarious"

I roll my eyes, "You're really annoying" I say through another sob.

A smile plays on his lips, "Look, Rose, I love you. A lot, a lot, a lot, even though you're really annoying and you're blind half of the bloody time. Can we leave it at that?"

I start nodding now, he means it, and I'm going to mean it too, "I love you too, even if I don't love your behaviour or your attitude or the way you slick your hair or that high pitched whistle you do when you're stressed" I told him honestly.

But he wouldn't be him if he didn't do it would he? So really, I love it all.

"Do you even love me at all?" he said with a small smile.

I stand there and wipe my tears away, I struggle to smile, because this whole thing was stupid, we had been arguing for too long. I needed a reason to be happy and I wasn't happy if he wasn't there. I smile at him now, moving closer to him and wrapping my arms around him, "I've never met anyone like you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"Me neither"

I snort and shake my head, "See what I mean?"

He kisses the top of my head, "Well, we better bloody make this official before something else comes and ruins it" he says to me.

He pushes me away from him and gets down on one knee, "Do not tell me you have a ring in your pocket Malfoy"

He chuckles, "No, I've got nothing, now shut up, this has to be good" he grabs my hand as he looks up at me, "Rose Genevra Jean Weasley, will you be my steady girlfriend?"

How can I refuse that? "Of course," I say but something clicks in my mind, "Wait, you don't have a girlfriend right?"

He looks confused, "Right"

"You're not not ready right?"

He sighs, "Right"

"You're not pissed off with me and going to throw this in my face right?"

"Well, not at the fucking moment" he snaps.

I throw up my hands, "Ok, Ok"

He gets up and softly kisses my lips, his tongue sliding along for entrance and I let him kiss me in that strangely familiar way.

And now it was back to calling him Scorp.

But something wasn't adding up, he owed me a lot "This can't be it" I say.

Now he looks at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I shrug, "I mean that if I'm going to be your girlfriend, you're going to have to prove that it's for real—don't look at me like that—I need to be able to know that this is serious" I say to him.

"Merlin Rose, we're having a kid, isn't that enough reason to think that maybe I'm serious"

"Yeah, but at the moment we have to think as though we're not having a kid, for once I'd like to think that this is just a normal relationship. Because if we base it on the baby that gives me reason to think that this whole thing is for the baby, not for us"

He rolls his eyes and gawks at me, "So what do you want me to do?"

I shrug and I can hear the door open down stairs, I look out the bathroom window and see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are here as well as Al and Lily, "For god's sakes what are they doing here at this time?"

"Who?"

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and co" I say to him.

He looks out the window and then back at me, "Come with me" he says and he yanks my arm.

I follow him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and I are standing at the table looking at Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Al, Lily and Hugo are sitting in the lounge, they didn't seem to think that Scorpius asking to talk to them all was enough reason to sit there and listen so they left to watch another Muggle hospital show.<p>

I stood there staring at Scorpius like an idiot until he sat down.

But even then I still stood there and watched him, "Well don't you look comfortable" I say to him.

How was it that I was still standing yet he was sitting at my kitchen table as though he was part of the family, he shrugged, "When you're the son of Draco Malfoy I have to push past the awkwardness, I don't have time to feel excluded"

I roll my eyes and I look at my family smiling at him, it's as though I can see their acceptance oozing out of their eyes, "You going to tell me why we have to sit here or are you just up for a friendly chat and a cup of tea?" Dad says in a snigger.

"Are you going to sit down Bud?" Aunt Ginny asks.

I was still gawking, "Erm, yes" say and I take a seat next to Scorpius.

I didn't know what I was expecting Scorpius to do, and for once, I was anxious to see what he was doing. He looked from me to my parents and back, he looked a little pissed off, "What? You wanted me to prove that I'm serious, so this is what I'm doing" he said.

I just sat in silence, "So, I know this is a bit weird, but I have to ask you guys if it's alright if I can have Rose as my girlfriend" he says.

I start to cough nervously and I watch Dad's eyes come out of their sockets.

"Ok mate I don't know why you wanted us two here" Says Uncle Harry, oh how I do agree.

Scorpius shrugs, "Rose wouldn't have believed this was serious if I didn't have any witnesses"

Al claps his hands together, "You have my blessing" he says with a smile.

"Git" I mutter at him. At him and Scorpius really because this is way over the top, I didn't want him to go and inform the entire family of this, we just had to take things slowly, that's what I meant when I told him I had to be sure this wasn't a joke, that it was serious, it would show me that he really wanted to be with me.

If he didn't force anything on me, if he let me take my time and get over the last two years then yes, I would know he was serious.

Mum flicked her wand and the tea pot and cups were floating towards us, "Well, Scorpius, I mean, that's very… brave of you? But honestly, it's a choice that Rose should be making, not us"

Dad sighs, "I don't mind making it" he says.

I shake my head, "No you won't"

"I asked Rose and she said yes, but now she's having second thoughts. Aren't you Rose?" he said and he shot a glare at me.

I look at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and they're watching with amusement. This must be weird for them. Al, on the other hand, is loving it.

I still just sit there, "Look, see, I even asked your parents" he said to me.

If he's got the guts to sit here and say in front of my family that he wants to be with me then bloody hell.

The guy wants to be with me.

I nod, "Ok, it's done"

"Wait, does that mean you two are together?" Al asks.

We both nod, "Yeah I guess" Scorpius answers for me.

And instead of my parents arguing with me they just sit there.

There's no point arguing with me when this is what I've been wanting.

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

I lie in bed in their spare room, I've been here for about three days now and I haven't slept much.

How can I sleep when I've been thinking about bloody Rose the whole time.

Well, her and the baby.

I've never thought of myself as a Dad, never thought about what it would be like to actually have a kid, something that's so purely yours that there's no way that you could think of it being someone else's.

Fuck, but here I am, counting down the days and the bloody months until the kid comes.

And even though Rose and I are together, it's still strange, we're finally together and it's foreign for us.

Somebody knocks on the door, I wonder if it's Rose, "Come in" I say but I reach down on the floor and grab one of my hoodies and chuck it on.

It's Ron Weasley. Shit. "I knew you wouldn't be asleep" he said.

Well good for him.

He sits down in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, I know it's new, everything in here is new and for the baby.

Ron sighs and clutches his hands together, "When Rose was small; Harry and I built a tree house out at the Burrow. For a long time she wanted to climb up there but she couldn't because we hadn't finished and it was dangerous. Every time, we'd tell her not to but she'd always go against what we said. She's strong headed you know. If she wants to do something she'll do it"

I didn't see how the tree house had anything to do with anything, was he waiting for me to reply? Because I didn't know what to say. "Ok" I say stupidly.

Ron shakes his head at me, "One day she fell off the tree, she came in, she wasn't crying, but we could tell she had been, her eyes were red. We kept asking if she was alright and every time she'd say she was fine"

I nod, I was starting to see what he was getting at, "She never likes people to know when she's hurt…"

"Right. And even after the fall, she kept telling us she was fine, it wasn't until Hermione realized she wasn't using her left arm properly that we knew something was up"

I sigh, "Look, Ron, I know Rose well. I know when something's wrong with her"

He flinched when I used his first name, but I wasn't one for formalities.

"And I know her better than she knows herself. I just want you to know that even when she's hurt, she'd never let you know"

I nod, "Things are going good since I asked for you approval" I say to him.

"Yes but for how long? Rose is strong, but she's no warrior"

You don't know me or your daughter. "I'm seventeen, she's sixteen; we have enough time to figure things out"

"That's right; you do, so I wonder why you two decided to rush into having a kid"

Low hit, but he was right, "We didn't decide"

"Bloody hell, you're seventeen, she's only sixteen, you had the time to decide" he said darkly.

He used my own words against me.

"Scorpius, you're a good kid, and I hate to say it but your father seems to be well, but at your age, you two are in way too deep" he says.

He gets up and heads for the door but stops before exiting, "By the way, I'm starting to put some money together to go to and watch the Cannons, been thinking you might want to come. Just a thought"

I look at him and pause, a bit of weird thing to say considering he thinks I'm ruining his daughter's life, "Sure"

"Just think about what I've said" and I don't know whether he means Rose and me or the Quidditch.

And even though he says these things, I'm not going to shrink away like some git. I'll keep fighting as long as I know it's working.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

I sit on the couch with Scorpius, "Did you know, in the whole three years this whole," I motion to me and him "thing has been going on, we've never actually been an item"

Scorp gives me a shy smile and I melt, just the way I always did, "Didn't stop us from doing item-y things though aye" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't have been doing it"

He shrugs, "Kinda ruins all the fun. No more sneaking," he says with a kiss to my temple. "So I can do shit like that and not get in trouble from you"

And my heart races because it's stupid and it's happy.

I'm happy.

After all this time I've finally gotten what I've been wanting for a long, long, century long, time.

I smile at him and he puts his hand on my stomach, it makes me uncomfortable but it's natural right? "Weird to think you're going to get fatter"

"Oh great, way to ruin a moment" I snap. But he laughs.

"You'll get over it" he says against my neck.

With this rate, we'll run out of all the romance and be left with the empty shell that is a normal relationship.

I sigh as he puts his head on my shoulder "Are you worried?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah"

"Scared?"

"Yeah"

And I see him smile, "Welcome to my world"

* * *

><p>"Dare I say it, but I'm gonna miss <em>both<em> of you" Dad says looking at me and Scorp.

I shrug, this guy is obviously crazy. One day he hates a guy he doesn't even know, next he's saying he's going to miss him.

Wow, I'm a miniature him.

Hugo looks like he's going to burst, "What? I'm just the fill in am I? Man, second best" he mutters.

Mum smiles at him and grabs his face in both hands, "Oh, I'll miss you my baby" and she tiptoes to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"MUM!" he says, "Not in front of _him"_

But she just waves her hand in dismissal, "Be happy for your sister"

As hard as it is to admit, I'm scared to go back to school and be alone again.

Well, technically I won't be alone; I'll have Al, James, Lu, Lily, Hue and Louis but still.

I won't have my Mum and Dad.

I see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny coming towards us, "I'm going to catch up to Al" Scorp says to me.

Aunt Ginny looks at me with a small smile, "Oh Bud" she says while hugging me.

I fake a smile back, "Aunt Ginny"

Awkward.

"I just want to say that I'm happy for you" she says while holding me at arm's length and smiling yet again.

Well, I have to say, people have been nothing but nice about the whole Scorpius thing since we told everyone.

But I can't help but think that maybe my family are just trying to tell me what I want to hear.

And if this all goes down bad, I'll have them to fall on right?

Aunt Ginny gets easily distracted by Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, both who were too caught up in Vickie to worry about me.

But Uncle Harry watches, "You know, Scorpius is a bright kid" he says to me.

I nod, "Erm, right"

He laughs a bit, "Bud, you've always been my favourite, you can thank your father for that, so I think I should tell you, he's a good kid, he's a damn sight better than his father, and I think you shouldn't be so hard on him"

What is he on about? "Why?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Ok, I'm not comparing life stories here, but Scorpius and I have a bit in common"

He starts nodding as if waiting for me to catch on, "Umm, I don't understand. Scorpius isn't an orphan"

He shakes his head, "No, not that way"

"I don't know if he's got a broom cupboard, I mean, yeah… he's got a staircase but—"

"No! I mean, because of his upbringing he tries really hard to please everyone. Sometimes he can't. You have to remember that. Just don't pressure him. He'll come along someday, but don't stress if it take a while"

I look at him suspiciously, "What do you know? Will he leave me?" that was the first thing I thought of.

Uncle Harry shrugs, "I don't know. Was never good at predicting the future" he says and he gives me a quick hug before going over to James.

We all nearly miss the train thanks to Mum and Aunt Ginny, and unfortunately me because I was the one they were going on about.

"Want to sit with us?" I ask James and Rora.

Rora looks at James with those shiny eyes, yes, it's true, even I'd give up if she stared at me like that, "James, I want to sit with my friends" she says pointing down the carriage to where all the Ravenclaw people sit.

He looks at Lu, I know he wants to sit with us, but then he says, "It's ok, we'll go down there"

Ok? That's it.

Lu rolls her eyes, "Look, not even a swear word, not a "_Hell no woman"_ nothing" she says.

I laugh, "Can you say "_whipped"_?" I ask.

I look at Scorpius and it's weird, he's smiling at me the same way he did about two years ago on this very train.

And I laugh at the thought of how stupid I was back then.

_I get up and out of my chair; Harley was doing my head in asking ten-million-and-one questions about Al._

_I'm sorry, but I don't find him as interesting as she did._

_But it wasn't only Harley that was pissing me off, it was Malfoy as well._

_What possessed him to go ahead and tell Darren Flint that I'd been spending time with Dion Wood again. _

_That's all I had been doing, spending time with him and it was a bit hard not to when his father was the Coach for the Holy Head Harpies and so was Aunt Ginny! For fucks sakes it's not my fault I spent the entire holidays with the Potter's._

_He was out to kill me._

_I make my way to a carriage where I know there's no one but snogging sixth years and third years that were secretly holding hands and find me an abandoned compartment._

_I get in, shut the door and let lose, "UGGGH!" I say through my teeth, "Fucking Malfoy! Stupid idiot!"_

_I take another breath and think about him, his blonde hair; his grey eyes._

"_CURSE HIS STUPID DREAMY EYES!" I yell._

_Click is the sound the door makes behind me, "Well, you're going to be cursing my ears soon, because I heard that"_

_I spin around, faster than I would have liked because really, I would have liked to hold it off a bit. Save me a bit of embarrassment for later. _

_I stare at him, "I hate you, you know that?" I say to him._

_And he has the cheek to smirk at me, "I hate you too" he says as if trying to prove a point._

_I grip my hair in frustration, "I'll pull it all out, I will! Because you've pissed me off!" I say to him and he starts to laugh._

"_Oh come on Rose, you're being dramatic" he says while sitting down on the seat._

_I keep standing, keeping my guard up, "BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_He shrugs, "You wouldn't be this fucking upset about it if you weren't guilty of something. Believe me, I know" stupid grin plastered on his face._

"_Is it you're goal in life to piss me off and destroy every relationship I have?" I snap at him._

_He starts nodding, "Yeah, pretty much, but you've only had one. Ruined that one yourself. Oh well, I guess you could include Wood too"_

_I snort, "Of course, how stupid of me"_

_Malfoy leans against the door and folds his arms across his chest, "Not much of a relationship you have going anyways, I heard you're too uptight to even give him a snogging" _

_What the hell? Darren had told him that? That's private, "Shut up" I snap._

_Malfoy shrugs, "it's alright, Kate and I haven't snogged, but that's because we're not going out…yet" oh yes, like I cared that he was on a wild goose chase after Kate._

_Truth was, I hadn't kissed anyone, and I hadn't snogged Flint yet because I didn't want to._

_Maybe I should have done it, got my first kiss over and done with?_

_He nods and he grins, "So it worked then? He dumped you?" he asks._

_I shrug, "I don't know. All I bloody well know is he's not very happy with me. Thanks to you. Slimy Malfoy git!" I snap at him._

_He knits his eyebrows irritatingly together, "Well then my plan didn't work" he thinks for a bit then smirks again, "Ok, plan B, go out with me" he says._

_I snort and look at him in horror, "Why the hell would I do that? I've told you before, it's a no!" I spit at him._

_He leans on the door and shrugs, "Well, I don't like Flint for one, or Wood for two, I'm partial to making Kate jealous and various other reasons" he says as though it was nothing._

_The anger was building inside me and I couldn't stand it, "You are so fucking irritating!"_

"_As are you"_

_I roll my eyes and look out the window, "As if I'd go out with you Malfoy!"_

_He looks at me, "What? We actually have a lot in common you know"_

_I snort, "Yeah, class subjects"_

_He shakes his head, "No, not only that"_

"_What then?"_

_He thinks, "We get pissed off at the same things"_

_I nod, "Yeah, each other"_

_He laughs, "We've both helped each other in the past"_

"_I wish I hadn't"_

_He walks over to me and crosses his arms, "I've asked you once in first year and now I'm asking you again, haven't you ever wanted to go against people and just do what you felt was right? Fuck Weasley, you can't live in a sugar coated world forever, do something that makes you feel… I don't know… alive?" he throws up his hands, "Go out with me, shock the masses, blow your parents out of the water, I don't know, just do something that you thought you'd never bloody do!"_

"_Oh would you shut the hell up and le—" My sentence was broken off by Malfoy's lips. His hands travelled to my back and then under my shirt so he was caressing my back. Making soft patterns on my skin._

_His tongue entered my mouth and played with mine, it was weird, exciting, and at the same time, severely pissing me off._

_I pushed him off me, but I didn't want to. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I yelled at him and he went back to his position of leaning casually on the door._

_He shrugged, "Look, you're annoying, you're loud and you over react in every fucking situation but you know what? You're the one thing I can't have, and it's not because there's people or family standing in the way, it's you! You're the one thing standing in the bloody way of me having you. The only thing I can't have"_

_I walk up to him and shove him, we had never ever done anything like this, I sure as hell didn't think he liked me, and even though the past three years we'd gotten to know each other, sure, maybe even friendly, I didn't think he'd go ahead and kiss me!_

"_It doesn't take a genius to know that you're out of reach, you said yourself you prefer things to be easy rather than hard" he says with a stupid smile._

"_Oh whatever, I don't see the logic in any of this Malfoy and I sure as hell don't see why you had to mouth attack me without warning!"_

_Yet again he shrugs it off, "No, you wouldn't," he then turns to open the door, "Pick your mouth up off the floor and straighten your clothes Weasley"_

_That was my first kiss._

I watch Ashley Parkinson-Krum and her sister Serena walk past of carriage and they both look in, Serena keeps walking but Ashley stops.

"Hello" she says quietly as she opens the door.

Scorp tenses next to me but grabs my hand instinctively, "How's it going?" he asks her.

And it's weird because just watching her eyes I can see her world spiralling down to nothing.

She straightens her tie and looks from me to him, "Can I have a word?" she asks.

Malfoy nods, "Yeah, sure" he says but she shakes her head.

"No, with Rose"

I try not to stare at her like she's dumb, but I guess I owe her that at least. She wouldn't have the brains to kill me; she's not that clever, kill off the competition, though it's hard to see her as competition when I'm the one pregnant to him.

"Well?" she asks while getting irritated with me.

I nod, "Ok"

Scorpius sits there, "What? Should I stay or go" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "We'll go then" I say. I bend over and whisper in Al's ear, "Al, if this takes longer than half an hour promise you'll look for my body"

He nods, "Sure"

* * *

><p>Ashley straightens her skirt, tie and shirt before sitting down and doing it again, she looked a lot like a pug dog but I push past that and realize I'm sitting in a compartment with a girl who's never liked me and she's wanting to talk to me.<p>

For some reason I've got visions of her asking me for the baby so that her and Scorpius can look after the kid as a family.

"Well, don't you look…? Bonny" she says to me and I hold back a laugh.

She just said bonny.

I shrug, "Erm, so… why are we here?" I ask.

"I don't really know to be honest" she says while running her fingers through her hair as though to look for any kinks.

"Ok, well maybe I'll go then" I say.

She shakes her head and grabs my hand to pull me back down and I end back on the seat, she then shakes her hand as if to shake off my germs, "No, no, sit down" she says.

Ok, I don't mind sitting here with her if she's actually going to talk to me, but I am not, and I repeat, no, going to sit here casually as if we're friends because last time I even had contact her she tried to get me taken out while I was ten million miles up in the air.

"You're not going to try and kill me again are you?"

And she looks at me for a while before busting into a nervous giggle, "Of course not, that's in the past!"

Oh really?

"Well what do you want? I have to go and talk to Harley" I say to her.

She puts her hand on mine, "I want to be friends" she says.

I look from her to the door, eager to run to the door and bust out of here, "Why? You've never liked me" and she puts her hand to her mouth as if in shock, "Oh don't kid yourself Ashley"

She pouts, "Well I thought that we should at least get along if you're going to have a kid to Scorpius" she says while crossing her arms.

And that's when everything clicked into place.

Of course it made sense, Scorpius had been at my place for the last five days, so he wouldn't have told anyone about us, now she's talking to me and we haven't even been on the train for twenty minutes, she doesn't know yet.

How do I tell her?

Should I even be the one to tell her?

I take a deep breath and look at her, "So, Ummm, Ashley, I don't mind being your friend, if that's what you want, but I think I should tell you before you find out some other way. Me and Scorpius are kind of together"

What happens to her face is weird.

First she breaks into some type of ridiculous smile, as if she thought I was joking. Then her mouth turns into an "O" shape because she's realized what I just said then she turns it to some type of painful expression.

"You're lying" she snaps.

I shake my head, "No I'm not. I'm… Sorry?"

She starts shaking my head, "Well, you definitely know how to trap someone you want don't you" she says, "He'll see what you've done"

Now it's my turn to stand up, "If he feels so bloody trapped then why was he the one who asked me to be with him?" I ask standing up and leaning over the table to look at her.

She laughs, "Oh really? He asked you? It's because he feels _guilty_ not because he wants to be with you. Look at you! You're practically popping, it's hard not to feel bad when you can see your stomach" she says.

She's lying; I'm not big yet…

I want to slap her but I don't, I hold it in, it's like trying to hold spew down. You can do it, but sometimes it comes out.

And that's when it happens.

My arm flings through the air and my fingers sting her face in a sharp slap.

"You got a problem with it, you fucking take it up with him, but don't think I'm going to walk away from him just because you're trying to scare me. Especially since you were the one who was yelling out over the entire bloody Quidditch pitch that he loved me" I look at her briefly and she clutches her cheek with one hand and her wand with the other, but she can't do anything because my wand is aiming at her, and with that I storm out back to my friends.

I walked quickly and with my head down the whole way, trying to keep my temper in check but it was hard.

I don't know how many first year students I pushed out of the way just so I didn't have to move.

"Woah there!" said a familiar voice.

I look up to see Storm, oh great, another person to look at and make me feel bad.

He smiles at me and I see his brother next to him, he too is smiling at me and then walking on.

"Hey" I say to him.

Awkward silence.

"You're looking good Rosie, how've you been?" he asks me.

I shrug, "Good, when I'm not being interrogated by Ashley Parkinson-Krum," I tell him and he laughs, "And slapping her" I add.

"Well, anyone could have seen that coming" he pauses for a bit, "How's Scorp? I haven't seen him in ages, about time for a catch up" he says, "I think I might check on Ashley too"

I nod, "He's good. We're sort of together now"

Storm smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "That's great!" he says and it makes me smile.

He always did make me smile.

I look past his shoulder and I see Harley waving at me from the next carriage, "Look, I better go and see Harley, I'll see you at school ok?" I say to him.

He nods, "I'm going to see how much damage you put on Ashley and make sure she doesn't try and hex you. Promise you'll come see me" he says.

"Promise"

* * *

><p>"Oh Har, I feel so sorry for you" Al says while patting Harley's hand on the table.<p>

"Yeah, because not being able to sunbathe in Fiji because it rained for one day would have been horrible" Says Scorpius.

Al shoots him a look, he knew he was getting in with Harley and he didn't want anyone to ruin it. Poor boy.

Harley looks at me and then Scorpius, "Umm, who invited you here?"

"Come on Xavier, wouldn't have to leave and take my buddy too would I? I'm sure Al doesn't want to leave" he says.

Harley blushes and looks away, "So, how was your holidays?" she asks me.

I shrug, Fantastic, had cousins annoy me all day about my feelings and how I should be more prepared with the baby thing, then had Malfoy come and stay did some pretty bad stuff on the couch in my father's office, decided that, Hey! We are going to be together for once, decided that I wasn't brave enough for it, had Malfoy ask my parents, Aunty and Uncle if he could have their blessing, had them say sure, and now? I'm on this train. "Uneventful" I say.

Scorpius snorts, "Sure" he says.

Harley shoots another glare at him, "I'm not going to ask how yours were because I don't care"

"You can't treat him like that anymore" says Al.

She looks at him, "Why not?"

Scorpius grins at her, as if she would treat him differently just because we're together.

"They're an item now. A real Mum and Dad" I punch Al in the arm. I didn't like the sound of _"Mum and Dad"_

Harley's eyes grow wide, "You're bloody joking right?"

I shake my head.

"Oh my bloody god" she says with her mouth open, she slaps her hand to her mouth.

I shrug, "What?" I ask her.

She looks from me to Scorpius and back, "I mean, yeah, I guessed it would happen, I mean, it had to happen, after all this time, just fucking hell, I didn't think it would this close after Christmas"

I laugh, "So if it was after some different holiday it would have been alright with you?"

She gawks at me, "That's not what I mean"

"How's Easter working out?" I tease and she rolls her eyes.

"You look disappointed Xavier" Scorpius says to piss her off.

She doesn't speak to him though, "Are you happy Rose?" she asks.

I think about it, I've gotten what I've wanted haven't I? "Yeah"

* * *

><p>"Really, I found his parents really nice" Jackie said.<p>

She had gone to visit Luna and Rolf Scamander, maybe her and Lorcan were serious? Well, if she managed to meet Luna and didn't run for the high hills, then yes, it has to be serious.

We were lying in bed, the train ride had been long and it was good to be back at Hogwarts, in my bed, in the warm blankets.

I rub moisturizer into my stomach that Harley had bought me and I don't know whether I took it as an insult or a compliment.

"Rub in circles Bud, it helps" Harley said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, it all soaks in the same"

Jackie laughs as she watches me, "It's been that long that your stomach's grown! Baby must be doing well then"

I nod, "I eat way more now. It's annoying; I wish I was thin again"

"You're not that big" she states.

I shrug, "I feel bigger" I pull my singlet down over my small but growing stomach and get up to go and sit at the bottom of Harley's bed.

"How's things with Malfoy?" she asks me. I see Jackie's moved from her spot to Harley's bed too.

"Yeah, I want to know about this, had to wait until I saw you two snogging to figure out what's going on"

I watch these two watch me, waiting for me to tell them what's going on, "We're together, that's all"

"That's all?" Harley says not convinced.

I throw my hands up, "Ok, ok, it's good. You two know I've always wanted to be with him"

Jackie nods, "Well I hope it is, wouldn't be worth all the trouble if it wasn't good right?"

Right.

"Yeah, that's true" I say quietly.

I look at my watch, and I notice that I'm getting restless. "Fine, go I don't care" Harley says while prodding me with her foot.

I smile, "Thanks"

* * *

><p>I get downstairs and then up to the seventh year boys dorm and James is still up, he's smiling which is good, last time I saw him he had just punched Scorpius in the face, "You look happy" I say to him.<p>

"I am happy that's why. You have reason to be happy to I hear"

I nod, "Yes"

"And are you?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, why does everyone want to know?"

He shrugs, "I don't know; I'm going to see Lesath tonight, should we go together?" he asks.

Oh no, if he's going to try and get into her then he's got another things going, "I don't think you should be seeing her if you're with Rora. And especially so soon after Christmas" I say.

Last thing we needed was those two on a crying fest after Kaya and Quentin.

"No, that's why I'm going to see her, it's been just over a year after Kaya and Quentin have… you know. I better see her"

I shake my head, "But last time you were with her she told you she never wanted to see you again" I argue back.

"That's only because she was trying to replace him with me, I'll never be Quentin. She'll never love me the way she loved him"

I highly doubt that, I saw how heartbroken she was when James told her he was with Rora.

I sigh, "James, I don't think you should go. Not only because of her, but Rora as well. You tell everyone that you love her yet you're going to see Lesath"

James snorts and stands up to stand by me, "Just like what Malfoy was doing with you isn't it?"

Oh hell, he got me, "Look, I didn't want you to get mad" I say as we walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"Too late now"

"Rora looks just like Kaya, did you know that?" I snap at him, it's harsh, I know, but it's true, and if he was trying to intimidate me, I could intimidate him as well.

James face is exactly like his fathers the time Al sat on his wand, pissed off, "I know that" he says.

"That's got nothing to do with the reason why you're with her?" I ask,

"Bloody hell no!" he steps closer to me, "I love her" and we get to the portrait hole.

I shrug, "If you love her then you won't go and see Lesath, even if you think you're going to see her as just a friend, it's not fair on either of them. It's not fair on Rora because you've had a past with Lesath, and it's not fair on Lesath because you'll just be bringing old memories back" I say to him.

I walk outside and he's behind me, "We can't just forget Kaya and Quentin, we fucking can't" he says.

"But maybe you should forget what you two had between each other" I say back. And we get outside into the corridor.

James laughs and chucks the cloak at me, he'd given up; he lets me walk off while yelling at me, "You think you're so bloody awesome now that you've finally got him. Before you were just as bad as me"

I was.

* * *

><p>I get into the Slytherin common room and Scorpius is sitting there on the couch, "What are you doing out here?" I ask as I stand behind the couch and look at him.<p>

He looks up at me and smiles, "You came?" he said.

I can't explain the feeling I have at the moment, I'm happy, yes, I am totally happy. And knowing that he's mine completely now, makes me want to run around the place clapping my hands and singing.

I must look like a dick with the way I'm grinning, "What? You thought I wouldn't? it's not like I'm sneaking around anymore" I say while I kiss the crown of his head. He keeps grinning at me while I go around the couch to sit with him, "Oh god you really thought I wouldn't come didn't you? And don't tell me you were waiting out here for me!" I say to him.

I didn't want him to be like that, no way could he be a prissy and wait all night for me.

He shakes his head as he puts his arm around me and squeezes my shoulder twice, "Nah, I'm waiting for Al, fuck knows where he is and I was up with my sister, she's not to good aye" he says.

I frown and wonder where Al is then my attention turns to Lesath, "James isn't either" I tell him.

He nods, "Yeah, I think she wants to see him but at the same time doesn't"

I sigh, I didn't know what to do with that situation so I think about Al again, "Where's Albus?" I ask.

Scorpius cracks another grin, "You may want to ask your friend Xavier"

Now it's my turn to crack a grin, maybe these two were inspired by Scorpius and I, "About time"

He nods, "Yeah, should have seen him when he attempted to sneak out, shaking like a little girl"

"I'm proud of him; Harley does nothing but talk about him"

Scorpius starts kissing my shoulder and he gets to my ear, "Let's go upstairs aye Weasley?" he starts biting my ear.

"And then what?" I ask. His breathing against my skin was making me hot.

Arms snake to edge of my shirt and he starts rubbing the skin between my shirt and my jeans, "We can do anything you want" he says.

What do I want? I know what I want. My hormones are telling me what I want, I want more than I wanted last time on the couch, that's for sure, and I've been trying to keep my urges at bay, but I'm thinking I cant.

He grabs my hand and we go up to his bed, "Shush!" he hisses at me.

"What? I'm not even making bloody noise!" I hiss back.

He laughs quietly, "You're never quiet are you?"

No!

I lay back on the familiar bed and sigh, "God Scorp, another five months to go"

"What are we going to do?" he asks. I snuggle up to him and I feel his chest, I can't help but feel as though it's one of those times when I used to sneak in.

Well, I guess I'm still _sneaking_ in but I'm not sneaking from anyone in particular, it's complicated.

"I don't know" I say.

"Hmmm" he says, he's thinking about it, I know.

I know, I should ask him about giving the baby to my Mum and Dad, they offered, I said I'd ask and I still haven't.

I take a breath, "Scorp I need to ask you something"

I feel him turn to face me but I can't see him, "Yeah? What?" he says.

I shouldn't think about it, I should just go ahead and say it, and I do, "My parents want to bring the baby up"

He stays silent.

Deadly silent.

So silent I can hear everyone in the room breathing minus him.

"Scorp?" I say.

He shakes, "Do you not want to do this Rose?" he asks.

No! "No it's not that!" I say to him.

"Then what is it?" he snaps.

I try to find his hand and I do but he yanks it away, "You and I are going to be at school next year, it's not like we can bring the kid here is it?"

"We could!" he says but he knows he's defeated.

I shake my head, "No we can't and you know it"

I hear him do that stupid whistle, "I won't come back to school" he says.

No, I couldn't let him do that, no way, I couldn't let myself turn into some female Voldemort and rip his life away from him like it was nothing.

Why don't I go kill some other innocent men while I'm at it? Get knocked up by a couple more guys and palm the kids off to them too?

I snort, "As if I'd let you do that Scorp" I say to him.

He brings his face down to mine and I can feel his breath on my lips, "Rose, you and I have to do it"

That's when I come up with the solution, "Fine, next year they'll have the baby but after that—if we're still together—we'll raise the baby ourselves" I say to him.

And I feel him nod against my head, "Good, we're together now, we have to do it"

**(A/N)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I love them! Help me make it on the way to 80 reviews will you?**

**And how do you guys like Rose's and Scorpius' new relationship? It's still a bit weird but oh well, with everything they've been through, of course it's going to be weird.**

**I love you all.**

**Today's my first attempt coaching my son's basketball team eeek, wish me luck!**

**PREVIEW YO!**

_But she comes up to me anyways and puts her wand against my stomach, "No? How far long are you?"_

_I shrug, "Five months two weeks" I say with alarm._

_What's wrong with me? "I think you just had your first signs of kicking Miss Weasley" she says with a small smile_.

**Update will be on the 31st of May 2011 :)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Slytherin Boy's Dorm and Rora Wyvern

"Oh you devil!" Harley says when I get to breakfast.

I shrug, "What?"

"You haven't spent one night in our dorm in two weeks!" she says.

I don't care, I mean, it's not like she's been in there an awful lot. Or Jackie either, wow. Never realized that we were all with Slytherin's, difference is, they don't sleep in the Slytherin boys' dorm; they only sneak out until about midnight. Me on the other hand, I stay there all night.

I pile my plate high with food, two pancakes, three rashers of bacon, two spoonful's of baked beans, an egg, three slices of toast, "Raspberry jam?" asks Lily.

I shake my head, "Eww. Blueberry please" I say. And then I get me a bowl of sliced peaches.

Al looks at me, "Got enough?"

"Is this your house table?"

Harley pouts, "Don't be like that" she says and she gives a quick smile to Al who starts to blush.

Oh seriously, they're making me sick.

James and Rora finally join the table and Lucy who is sitting next to me glares in their direction, "Conniving bitch" she says.

I look at Lu, "Really?"

"Yes, she never lets him spend time with me"

Freesia smiles and pats Lucy's hand, "I miss him too, but you have Sean and I" she says and her face looks just like Lucy's.

Sad.

I keep eating, all these distractions were pulling me away from my food, "What subjects do you have today Bud?" Al asks.

I roll my eyes, "The same as you then I have a meeting with McGonagall now would you all let me eat?" I ask.

Al starts laughing so in turn Harley starts laughing.

I manage to get down the last of my toast when the nausea hits, I clutch my mouth, "Should I go and get Malfoy?" James asks.

Yes you should! "No I'll be ok" I say instead.

I didn't even know where Scorpius was at the moment, I hadn't seen him since five this morning.

"Quidditch match coming up, looking forward to it, show those stupid prissy Ravenclaw's, oh sorry love" Rora looked at him with mock shock then kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Another example of strange people sitting at my house table" says Lucy while watching James and Rora.

I hope that Harley doesn't pry Albus out of my reach; unfortunately the kid is my best friend. I'd die without him.

My breakfast feels as though it's coming up fast and I have to leave, "God damn it, why'd I eat so bloody much?" I say as I run out of the great hall.

"I'm coming" says a high pitched voice, a voice I recognise but I can't place it.

I look behind me as I'm running to find Rora trailing behind me.

I ignore her and try my damned hardest not to chunder in the pot plant next to the girl's lavatory door, if I was going to make it this far, I was going to make it the whole way.

I get to the toilet and I let free, I hated the sensation of not being able to stop it from free flowing.

I didn't like the sensation of not being in control.

Somebody holds my hair back and rubs my shoulders as I vomit in—and all over—the toilet bowl.

I finally finish and wipe my mouth, "You'd think I'd have some type of strategy to this by now aye?" I say awkwardly.

Rora steps back and smiles, "Toothbrush?" she asks while holding it out to me.

Ok, I don't mind sharing some things like food or drink, but toothbrush? Too close for comfort mate.

I shake my head, "Erm, no it's alright"

She laughs, "It's not mine; it's a brand new one. I carry one around for spare"

Why didn't I think of that? All this time I've been carrying around mouthwash. She made me feel extremely dirty.

I take it from her, "Thanks" I say while I look at the toothbrush closely, can't be too sure; could be laced with some sort of drug that she might have got from Grant Hughes. Could have simply been spat on, I don't know.

I get to the sink and realize I have no toothpaste but then she puts it on the counter and slides it towards me "Here you go doll"

I admit, I find it extremely odd her being here with me, but I can't complain, would I like to walk around with this morning's breakfast lodged half way up my throat?

"So… you and James aye?" I say to start conversation.

She smiles at the mirror as she does her hair, "Yes" she says.

I nod, "Ok"

"A lot of people don't think it's going to work, your family mostly. Lucy the most"

I take a breath, the cold air hitting my freshly brushed teeth and tongue makes me shiver, "Well, they're very close, I'd be worried too if Al was in the same situation"

Rora shakes her head and spins on her heel, "Nobody knows that, you don't know that you'd be as worried as her unless it actually happened to you" she says as kindly as she could, and believe me, it was kind because she made me feel guilty.

She stepped towards me and for some reason I put my hands on my swelling stomach, lately I'd been doing it.

Was that strange? Or was it instinct?

"I wouldn't want Al to go through that" I say to her.

She laughs, "But you don't mind that _James_ lost the love of his life?"

"That's not what I'm saying" I say and she's scaring me.

She's very protective of James, that's for sure.

Rora takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, when she opens them she talks, "Look, Rose, I've never ever lost somebody close to me, and I've sure as hell haven't had my boyfriend or girlfriend killed right in front of me, but you all seem to think that he's not ready for a girlfriend"

I shake my head, "Because he's not, he was in the "_sleeping-around"_ phase before you came along, he was fine"

"No he wasn't, he didn't like it; he couldn't live with the guilt"

"I just don't know if he's ready to be with you in particular" I snap back.

She looked me deep in the eye, the way I didn't like, "Why? Because I look like Kaya?" she says.

I nod, "Yes, that's why"

"She got murdered and so did Quentin, no amount of replacing or sleeping around or going out with a girl that looks like her is going to bring her back, he knows that"

I stared back at her, "Does he?"

"You have no faith in James, I'm good for him, I make him forget, I show him that there's still fun in the world" she says with a smile and for a moment I think she's going to hug me. I step away.

If James is getting all this from a girl then I wonder about Lesath. Is she getting all this from anyone? Or was that someone James?

If she had to go through all the pain from losing Quentin why can't she get her male version of Rora?

That's if Rora really is helping the way she says she is.

I don't say anything back, I just lean on the counter, my arms folded and looking at the floor.

"Have you been moisturizing your stomach?" she asks.

Why would she care? "Yes, twice daily"

She shakes her head, "No, bump it up to three" she says in a sigh.

"Ok"

"And are you taking potions, even those Muggle vitamins are good, helps keep the morning sickness out"

I look at her from the corner of my eye, "Anything else?" I say.

"Here take these" she says and she chucks me some leggings and cotton long sleeved tops, stretchy.

I look from the clothes and back to her as I eye the clothes at the same time, "Who-Who are these?" I ask.

"They were mine" she says and she storms out of the lavatory like she's said too much.

And oh she had.

* * *

><p>I had afternoon rounds from three in the afternoon until six at night, I had a meeting with the headmistress at six-thirty then after that I had to go and spend time with Al and his homework.<p>

When I say spend time with Al I actually mean only his homework and because I'm such an awesome cousin and I don't want him to fail his OWL's I do all his homework.

I'd throw in a bit of time with Scorp too while I was there.

I was doing rounds with Nalin, my second favourite Longbottom and Lysander came too just for fun.

"Lily talks about your baby a lot you know Bud, kind of creepy you know. Sometimes I feel as though she wants one"

I almost choked on the pumpkin juice I made him bring from dinner for me, "What?" I ask.

Nalin nods, "It's true! She said to Lysander it would be great to have a baby"

I shake my head, "That's crazy!" I say.

"Lily really looks up to you;" Lysander says "She talks about you all the time"

That's the last thing I need, some ditzy younger cousin of mine trying to follow in my footsteps, "You want me to talk to her?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I'm not worried"

Nalin keeps quiet as usual, only speaking up sometimes, I liked that about him; he only spoke when it truly mattered.

"I've got to go for my meeting soon" I say.

"What's it about?" Nalin asks

I shrug, "I don't know, but your dad's going to be there. Bloody hell, I hope McGonagall's not going to go on again like last time"

Nalin nods with the memory, "When you tried to get me to do rounds with Malfoy?"

I smile, "Yeah, that time"

"He must be a good guy if you're with him Bud" says Nalin and he puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

Lysander nods, "Yeah, he's not too bad, once you get past the swearing. Sometimes he can be a bit mean, but otherwise he's cool" maybe Lysander wasn't as dumb as I thought.

"Well maybe I should try talking to him a bit more"

Thinking about Lysander, Nalin and Scorpius having a conversation made me laugh, it was like watching a rabbit a mouse and a lion sitting down for tea.

"He'd like that" I say.

Lysander smiles again, the thing with the Scamander twins is if they're smiling, they don't necessarily have a reason but I ask anyways, "Why the smile Scamander?"

"Just thinking about Lily"

I laugh, "You must be pretty brave to stick with her, half the time she's away with the fairies"

"Mum's not too sure that is fairies" he says.

I roll my eyes, "Ok…"

"Why do you like Scorpius?" asks Nalin while kicking a rock in front of us.

I've never really thought about it, I've never been asked; this is the sort of thing I talk to Harley and Jackie about, not my two guy mates.

I think, "Well, he's always there for me," even if he's only there to annoy me or by chance and then has to help me, "He's funny" in a sarcastic way, "He doesn't take things too seriously," he's blasé, "He's caring, he's passionate, he's confidant, he's… great"

And even though I found all these things to counteract what I like about him, I couldn't change him.

"He will always fight for what he believes in" I conclude.

They both nod, "He sounds like you" says Nalin.

Us three round a corner and see two third year students huddled behind a wall, "Should we bust them?" Lysander says.

"You can't," says Nalin, "Prefects only remember"

I shake my head, I didn't want to bust them, sometimes I was a nice prefect and let people off, I couldn't do it to them when I used to do the exact same thing.

The two students spotted us anyways and I saw one point at me.

We walk towards them and they start talking, "I heard she's pregnant to her cousin"

"I heard she's with that Malfoy guy but is pregnant to that cool guy Zabini"

Lysander grabs my hand, "Don't listen to them Bud" he said.

I shake my head, "Let me at them!" I say.

I break free of his grasp; "Well if she's going to go she's going to go" he shrugs.

I get to the two students, "Well I heard there was fifty points off Hufflepuff!" I snap at the two kids.

They both sit there with their mouths open wide.

"Please don't, we just got ten points taken off because we tried to take a book out of the forbidden section" the girl begged.

"Hey, stop causing trouble in the library, my mum doesn't like it" Nalin said.

No matter how many times I'd taken books out and forgotten to return them, Hannah Longbottom never got mad at me.

I shrug, "You shouldn't have said those things about me, it's pretty rude" I say to them but then the boy looked like he was about to cry.

"I've been at this school two years and I've never had points given to me, only taken off me"

Yet again I shrug and I feel bad, "Look, kid, don't cry, but it's too late"

"HEY BUD! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR MEETING, oh, is that student crying?" Neville says, his wife, Hannah was with him, I only ever saw them together either after dinner or in the holidays.

I storm over to Mr and Mrs Longbottom, royally pissed off that I knew people talk about me like that, "Let's go" I say.

* * *

><p>I get to McGonagall's office with Neville and we stand there waiting for her to finish extracting memories.<p>

Neville takes a seat and I sit next to him across from Professor McGonagall.

"How were your holidays Miss Weasley? I haven't seen you since you've arrived back at school a month ago" she says.

I nod, "Good, good"

"And what did you do? Madam Pomfrey missed you I think"

Well wasn't that weird, I guess she missed tapping my stomach every couple of weeks, "Nothing much, spent it with my family… and Scorpius"

Neville started coughing, "Did you say Scorpius Bud?"

I nod, "Yeah…"

"As in Scorpius Malfoy?"

McGonagall claps her hands together twice, "Oh get yourself together Neville, I have told you that he is the father of her child"

His eyes widen and he looks alarmed, "I told you, I told you back in their first year that I didn't want them together in my Herbology class! I said either one or the other, but not together! And now look!"

I gawk at them both, "I don't think it's you that got them in this situation Neville but thank you for your concern" Says McGonagall.

Oh how I wish I could blame this on my first year Herbology class.

I think about how crazy this all is and then speak up, "So… we're here for?" I ask.

McGonagall takes a sip of her tea, "I got a letter from St Mungo's saying that it seems that you are under a lot of stress, they got the results back from the few tests you took and they seem to think that the baby may have been under developed due to stress"

I nod, "Ok"

"You need to makes sure you're not under too much strain because it can apparently affect your baby, what is it you want to cut down on?"

I shrug, "I don't know, I'm not under too much pressure I think"

"Rounds? Do you want to stop doing rounds?" I would like to but at the same time, I like doing it.

I had fun this afternoon with Nalin and Lysander, "No, it's alright"

"Would you like to cut a subject?"

"No, I have to do all my subjects, and I'm up to date on everything, classes are easy"

She puts her hands together, "Then what was the problem?"

I think hard and long about this, "It_ was_ Malfoy but not anymore"

McGonagall shakes her head, "Very well then but I must warn you Miss Weasley, the healer did say that it could cause harm to you and your baby"

I shake my head, since me and Scorpius have worked things out, everything's been fine, I don't feel so… uptight anymore. I'm more relaxed, but I acknowledge what McGonagall's saying to me. "Thanks but I'm fine. I'll let you know if I'm… stressed about anything ok."

I stand up to go and feel as though this meeting was a complete waste of time. I walk towards the door when I get a weird feeling in my stomach, I don't know what it was, movement?

I clutch my stomach and turn around, "What's happening?" I ask and I press against my stomach.

Professor McGonagall asks, "Are you in pain?"

I shake my head, "No" I say.

But she comes up to me anyways and puts her wand against my stomach, "No? How far long are you?"

I shrug, "Five months two weeks" I say with alarm.

What's wrong with me? "I think you just had your first signs of kicking Miss Weasley" she says with a small smile.

My eyes grow wider, "Really?" Holy hell!

She starts nodding, "Yes, Congratulations, Madam Pomfrey would be excited to find that out"

And I all but run out of the office to the Slytherin Common room.

* * *

><p>I get into the Slytherin Common room, it was Seven pm and I thought about where Scorpius and Al would be, they weren't here in the common room so I sprint up the staircase to the boys' dorm but they weren't there, "FUCK!"I yell.<p>

A first year boy looks at me, "What? Never seen a Gryffindor in here before?" I snap.

But then I realize he probably hasn't, not to mention a Gryffindor _girl_ in the Slytherin boys' dorm area. I should really be more cautious about how I come and go freely in this place.

I feel the weird movement again, it's like soft scraping inside of me, like something patting me, it's not like how mum told me it was a hard annoying feeling, but she said that wouldn't be until further in my pregnancy.

The first year boy watches me press against my stomach and slowly backs away; I push my hand harder against my stomach to see if I could feel it with my hand.

I stand extra still, and yeah, I can feel it, only slightly but it's there.

And I'm scared like I was the time Hagrid tried to chuck me on that Hippogriff.

I sprint down the stairs again; I have to find Scorp and Al.

I make it to the bottom and I smack into someone, "Hey!" Lesath says as she grabs my shoulders to steady me.

"Oh, Erm, Sorry" I mutter and I go to walk away but she grabs my hand and spins me around.

She looks at me accusingly, "Umm, are you alright?" she asks me.

I nod, "Yup, yes, I've never been better" I say.

But I'm not, I want to find Scorp and Al, I have to tell them what's happening and for some reason I can't handle this on my own.

Lesath frowns, "Ok, I know you don't like me but I know when something's wrong, and my brother would hate me if I didn't help you"

Ok, now I'm confused, she just said _I _didn't like _her_, yeah, sure, that is partially true, I don't like her, but that's because she didn't like me, and if she was insinuating that it was a one sided thing, then slap me thrice.

I feel that funny movement in my stomach and my eyes widen again, I swear, I've never felt something so _weird_ before in my life.

"What the fuck is wrong Weasley?" she asks me and because I'm in shock I grab her hand and press it hard into my stomach, "What the fuck—Oh merlin—what is that?"

Her grey eyes grow huge, like really huge and her mouth drops in shock; she looks at me with her hand still pressed against my stomach, "Scorpius? Scorpius? He has—fuck—where is he? _Are you in labour?_" She asks me.

But I watch her, too scared to say anything in case this all goes crazy; I just shake my head at her.

Believe me woman; I wouldn't be here if I was in labour.

And something weird comes over me when I realize I just shared one of my first moments of my baby with Lesath Malfoy, Voldemort in Blonde Bimbo Body, and it's strange, she hasn't said anything nasty, in fact she was smiling I think.

Well, I wouldn't know, I've never seen her genuinely smile, that expression she has etched on her pink lips could be her frown.

I still stare but then she must have come to her senses and she yanks her hand away from my stomach and shakes it out, "You better go and find my brother" she says and she spins to walk away.

I keep sprinting towards the library, the only other place they could be, no, they could be in the kitchens but not this soon after supper.

"Woah Rosie, slowdown" says Storm's voice.

I look up at his grin and I can't help but smile to, "Guess what" I say.

"What?" he says and he looks excited for the news.

I slap my hands together then point at my stomach, "I think it's started kicking" I say.

Storm smiles at me and gives me a hug, "Wow! That's cool Rose, but what are you doing here? Go and tell Scorp" he asks.

"I'm looking for Scorp" I say.

He nods, "Good, he needs to know straight away!" he says while pushing me in the opposite direction.

"I don't know where he is"

He points down the corridor, "In the Gryffindor common room"

I run that way and think about how irritated I am now, Scorpius had told me he was going to be in the Slytherin Common room but he wasn't. And now two people, well technically four including Neville and Professor McGonagall knew about the kicking before he did.

Maybe I shouldn't have told everyone.

Now I made myself feel bad because I feel guilty that I told Lesath and Storm before Scorpius.

I get to the portrait and say the password then make my way inside, yes, he was there.

"Hey, sorry, shit, we were at the library then I came to see Storm to borrow some books but then Al needed something from his brother" Scorpius said but I went and sat on the couch next to him and I make a small smile.

I grab his hand and kiss him on the cheek, his stubble scratches my lips, "You gotta shave" I say and I run my fingers over his chin.

"Hmm" he says and he kisses my forehead.

James glares at us as he straddles his broom inside. Git. "Really? Kissing in here?"

"Really? Flying in here?" I snap back at him.

Scorpius looks at me, "You better help Al with that potions stuff aye"

"I thought you had done it"

He shakes his head, "No I was waiting for you to do it, where were you anyways?"

I take a deep breath, "I was busy, I felt the baby move"

He looks at me from the corner of his eyes, "Really?"

I nod, "Really"

He runs his fingers through his hair and whistles, "Holy fuck Rose!" he says.

"I know"

"And you felt it?"

"Yeah"

He shakes his head, "When did it happen?"

I shrug, "I was with McGonagall and it started and then I was in your room looking for you but you weren't there and then I saw your sister and it happened again"

He snorted, "As if she'd care"

I shake my head, yes, I was as shocked as you were love, believe me, "No, she felt it"

Scorpius snorts and laughs, "Liar"

"I'm not, it's true, I was bloody stunned, but she did it"

He smiles at me and kisses me again, "Maybe she's gotten over herself?"

"Doubt it"

"Don't be like that, she's still my sister"

I sit there, he didn't seem pissed off, he didn't seem happy either, but maybe that was just because he knew he'd eventually get to feel the baby move, "Do you want to know what sex the baby is?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know, do you?"

"I don't know, I'm asking you"

He sighs, "Well yeah, I do, because I want to be able to give it a name before it's born"

"Did I hear you say baby names?"

I roll my eyes, "Shut up Albus! It's not going to be named after you!"

I turn to look at Al sitting behind us on the couch by the fire; I see a blonde head leaning on his shoulder, "Is that Harley?" I ask.

Scorpius laughs and whispers, "She's trying to hide from you"

"Fat chance, I can see her"

He nods, "That's what I said"

James walks up to me, "Are you still doing my homework or do I have to pay someone else?" he says to me.

Oh no, I forgotten at this time every year James would pay me to do his exam homework, this year being tied up with everything—and everything being the baby—I had totally forgotten.

Surely I could fit in his homework right?

I nod, "Yeah, I'll get to it" I mutter.

He shakes his head, "I've been paying you for the past three weeks and none of it's been done. If you would just get off your fat arse—" but I cut him off.

Scorpius looks fit to kill but I push him back down on the chair, "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I'm fat because I'm pregnant and I got all that extra fluids and not to mention the extra pint of blood!"

James rolls his eyes, "Sorry Bud, it's just a figure of speech"

I shake my head, "No, it was a speech about my figure!" I snap at him. He just gawks at me, I can see he's guilty, "Now, I'll get it done ok?" I say to him.

He nods, "Thanks Bud"

Scorp looks at me, "Even after all these years you still do his homework?" he asks.

I shrug, "What? I always do his homework for exams; I don't want him to fail"

"He could do it himself"

I gawk, "You and Al could do your homework yourselves"

He's obviously lost for words, "Shut up"

I prod around at my stomach again, "Where are you?" I ask my stomach.

Scorpius pats my stomach, "What did it feel like?"

I shrug, "It was weird, like I don't know; fluttery I guess is the only way to describe it"

"Fuck, that's weird."

"I know"

* * *

><p>By the time I finish my homework, James, Al's and Scorpius' homework it's close to midnight.<p>

I had to wake Scorpius up at eleven pm because he had fallen asleep on Al's shoulder waiting for me to be done with their homework.

I was going to go up to their dorm tonight.

Yet again my need to wash myself before I go to sleep over comes me and ruins my chances of falling straight onto my bed and sleeping until the high heavens open up and swallow me whole, so I get up off the couch and leave for the showers.

Yes, I did have brief thoughts about maybe finding James and Lesath in there again but I press forward and leave anyway.

This time if I do find them in there I will _not_ leave without having a shower because last time I sprinted out of the place, no shower and hence no sleep.

I grab my wand out for light, I should have grabbed James' cloak just in case but I was too excited at the thought of a shower.

I can hear footsteps, no, _shuffling_ behind a statue so I dim the light and keep going towards the shower, surely I can't get detention for wanting a shower can I?

"Pssst" I hear a voice say.

I look around in the dark but I keep moving.

The footsteps approach, "Pssst!" I hear again.

Ok, so my brain tells me that a teacher doesn't _"Pssst" _when they want a student's attention.

"Who is it?" I say in a whispered hiss. I turn around and around with my wand pointing out and I look for a person.

A guy comes out from behind one of the statues.

Grant Hughes.

I've never spoken to the guy but of course I know who he is, he's pretty much the most feared guy at the school because he blew a seventh year boys ears off when he pissed him off.

Grant was in his first year.

I mean, It's not only that but his dad sold pixie weed and fairy dust, that's bad too. It's a lot like those Muggle TV shows.

So now he's standing here looking at me after never talking to me before—not that I minded—and his hands in his pockets.

And he was a big guy.

I decide to speak first, "Umm, Grant is it? I'm not into illegal drugs—and I don't have any money to buy them—so you can go" I say to him nervously.

He doesn't smile, he doesn't take a step closer to me, he just stands there with his wand out, "And I want to keep my ears" I mutter.

He looks at me sideways, "You're related to James right?"

"Umm, right. Why?" I say. I keep taking steps backwards, maybe I should yell for someone?

No, he wasn't freaking me out yet, "He's going out with Rora is he?"

I nod, "Yeah, so what?"

He laughs, "Fucking typical"

I look at him, this kid is crazy, "I don't see how it's your business" I say to him.

"Oh it's my business alright"

I shrug, "Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend—was—my girlfriend"

I nod, "Uh, you see, she _was_ your girlfriend. So now she's not"

He takes a step forward and I take one back, "She's still mine though" he says.

I shake my head, "No, you just said she _was—_"

"I know what I fucking said ok?" he snaps.

I clutch my wand tighter, for some reason I'm scared, "Look, Grant, if you have a problem then you better take it up with her, I have nothing to do with it and neither does James"

I look at this guy and he looks… distraught? God! What is it with all these people and their love problems? I didn't even know him and Rora went out!

Well, I didn't know anything about Rora in the first place but I'm quickly starting to decide that this girl doesn't have the happy and beautiful nature that she likes to lead people to believe.

First with the maternity clothes, now with the estranged ex-slash-not-so-ex-boyfriend that I've never bloody met who's approached me in the hallway.

Maybe I would have preferred him offering me drugs or whatever it is that he deals.

He looks at me angrily, "Persuade him to break up with her" he says.

I shake my head, "You do it" I say to him.

Yet again he takes a step towards me and again I take another back, "No because then she'll get angry at me"

"Well I don't bloody blame her!" I say.

He slaps his forehead, "Fuck! She can't be doing this to me!"

All I wanted to do was go for a shower. Was that so much to ask? But no, I'm being interrogated by some random! "Well? What is it you want me to do? I'm not going to break them up!" I snap.

He shakes his head, "Forget it" he says.

Because I'm so nice I feel sorry for him. He looks like Lesath did when James told her he didn't love her, he looks like he's missing out on a lot.

Surely he can see how uncomfortable I am can't he? "Talk to me" I say.

Because really? I wanted to find out more. I've said it before and I'll say it again, gossip is ten times better when it's someone else's.

I could finally find out about her.

He shrugs, "I don't know what to say"

"Do you think she's happy with him?" I ask.

One thing I've learnt from my own experiences, you mustn't deny yourself of things that make you happy.

He nods while he looks down at the floor, kicking the air, "She has to be"

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's not happy with me"

When I end up in conversations like these—with complete strangers—I think there must be something wrong with me. Why oh why do people open up to me?

"Ok" is all I say.

He looks at my stomach, no expression on his face, "You're pregnant" he says.

I roll my eyes, "Am I?" I say in mock shock.

"Congratulations. A baby is the best thing you could ever get, Rora loves them. She's too good for me, she always has been. And sometimes I think it's because of my fucking family. Who wants to be with a no gooder like me?"

I kick the air for a bit to, I need to ask him something, "So… you're family are into drugs?" I ask him.

Maybe I shouldn't have, the look he gives me is… evil, "Well we don't all come from two thirds of the Golden Trio do we?"

"So you do know who I am?"

He nods, "Rose Weasley"

I look around, "Erm, right"

"Every family has to make their way in life don't they?" he says with a distasteful look on his face, "Some in more desirable ways"

I nod, "I'm not one to judge" I tell him.

He actually smiles, "Obviously not"

"Grant, I don't see the point in any of this, tell me what you want to tell me then let me go so I can have a fucking shower and go to bed!" I hiss.

He sighs, "Fine, tell Rora that I may not be perfect and sure, my family may not be the best or the most honourable of families but I love her and I want her back" he says quietly.

"Ok, can I go now?" I ask.

"No, I want _you_ to know that as long as your cousin treats her right, I won't touch a hair on his precious head" well isn't that reassuring.

I nod, "Right"

I go to turn around and he yells out to me, "Tell a single person about my family Weasley and you'll be dead, we don't like to be noticed"

And even though he indirectly threatened the life of my cousin, and directly threatened _my_ life, I couldn't do that to him, first, I really didn't have anyone to tell, everyone here, according to Hugo, knows and second, he didn't seem all that bad a guy.

He was right in saying everyone has to get by.

* * *

><p>Slinking myself into Scorpius' bed is normal now, it's like natural instinct, and sometimes I felt as though it was weird hopping into my own bed.<p>

"You're in here aren't you Bud" I hear Al whisper and I roll my eyes.

I open the drapes around Scorpius' bed, he's still fast asleep and I laugh to myself at the way he's spread out on his bed. No top on, he never wears one to bed even when it's bloody freezing outside, his legs are spread so far apart that his feet are dangling on either side of the bed, and he's dribbling.

"He's all class isn't he" I say to Al.

Al gets up and out of his bed and comes to sit on the bottom of Scorpius' bed, knocking Scorpius' foot and making him wake up, "What the fuck is going on? AL!—what?—what the fuck are you doing in my _bed?_" he says as he pulls the blankets up to cover his chest but he looks from me to Al and back, "Oh fuck me, you're not about to kill me are you?" he asks seriously.

Al rolls his eyes, "I'm just talking to Bud"

"Talk to her in your bed" he mutters as he starts to close his eyes.

I shrug, "I can't be bothered moving" I say as I pat my stomach and cringe at the same time.

Scorpius grunts, "Fuck off, I need to sleep and unless you're both going to sleep then I don't need this" he says.

I snort, "_You _don't need this?" I say.

But he tugs on my hair in an attempt to pull me down, and it works, next minute I'm lying next to him, "Just don't talk so loud ok? If Flint was to know you were in here, he'd kill both of us then tell Slughorn and McGonagall" he says and he kisses my lips, lingering on a bit longer than Al would have liked.

He made a nervous cough, "Ok, so that was nice" Al says.

Before long Scorpius is a sleep and snoring again, "Erm, you're still here?" I ask Al.

"Are you really letting Scorp stay behind next year while you come back to school? I don't want to have my last year without him" He says quietly.

I look at him like he's crazy, "Seriously Al? You think I'd do that?" I say to him.

Of course I bloody wouldn't. I'm not that evil.

"That's what he said"

I shake my head, "No, that's what he _wants_, I wouldn't let him do that"

"No, you're right. Maybe _you_ should stay home and look after the baby"

I gawk, "No, I can't. I see you're a firm believer in _"Woman stay in the kitchen"_"

"No I'm not. Why can't you stay home though? It gets you out of this stupid place"

My eyes widen, "Ummm, because I'm trying to build a stable future for my children, and their children, and their children's, children"

Al face turns to a look of despair, either that or he looks severely disturbed, "You're thinking about your children having children?"

I shrug, "What's the problem?"

"Tiny children having children is weird!"

"That's not what I mean you freak!" I say to him.

He looks at me, "Oh" he says timidly.

I shake my head, "No, it's for the best if we both finish school Al"

"And your mum and dad will look after him?" he asks.

"Yeah" yet again the kid thinks it's a boy. Not that I disagree.

We sit there a bit and it makes me appreciate Al. He's the best friend anyone could ask for, even if he's as dumb as a stick most of the time.

He's still been the one I'm closest too.

"What're your views on Rora? I ran into her ex before I got here" I tell him.

He shrugs, "I don't know much about her"

"Neither do I, but I do know that her boyfriend wants her back and she gave me some fat lady clothes"

"Maybe she was just fat?"

I nod, "That doesn't explain the boyfriend though does it"

He sighs, "Grant scares me"

"Me too"

Al shivers, "And I'll never forget Dom telling me what he did to that Seventh year guy when he was in first year. _First year!_ Enough to make me avoid him forever"

I shrug, "You might find it hard to do that because the guy seems pretty dead set on getting Rora back. You think James really likes her Al?" I ask him honestly.

He shifts, "I think so. He's happier than he's been in a long time. He used to always be so grumpy when he was snogging those girls in the bathroom"

"Grant said that if James treats Rora well then he won't touch a hair in James' head, but if he does, then I'm pretty sure he's going to kill him. Or frame him for supplying drugs" I add.

Al gawks, "Drug supplying? Why would they do that, he's never done drugs—well—I think he might have done pixie weed when mum and dad were away for Quidditch last year, but really, why?"

I shake my head, poor, poor sheltered boy, "People do that Al, people frame people, it's just the facts of life"

"You always get caught up in other people's problems Bud, what about yourself hmmm? We still have healer appointments, which reminds me, I set up another one when you're six and a half month—"

"That's only three weeks away!" I groan, I didn't want to have another cervix inspection! No way in hell, "Do you know what they do to me Al?"

He shakes his head, "No" he mutters, I don't think he wanted to know, but I was going to tell him because he was the one that always set up these stupid appointments!

"They put a clamp in me and then yoink! Pull the things apart so that I'm wide open and then they shove a long brush thing inside and move it all around so they can check that the baby is in the right position!" I tell him.

"Your mouth right?" he says with hope.

Oh hope wasn't going to save me, "No, not my mouth Al"

I think he's about to get sick, he pales and his mouth tilts to the side, "Oh" is all he can say.

"Yes Albus, Oh, that's why I don't want to go"

He looks at me, "No, you have to, Madame Pomfrey told me how important these things are, and Scorp told me that you had to gain weight, which I know you have, but you have to make sure everything's in check"

I roll my eyes, "So that was your nice way of saying I'm fat?"

"Well you're not skinny"

"Thanks Albus"

I think back to when I was in the Headmistresses office, the kicking, maybe I better get a check-up, just to make sure everything was alright, this whole kicking thing was new. What else did I have to expect? And I did feel a little on edge with school work and trying to keep up with everyone.

Maybe I was ignoring stress?

"McGonagall came and saw me when I was going for a shower"

I look at him strangely, what the hell? Surely she didn't do things like that; she was far too uptight, "Why?"

He shakes his head, "Ewww, no, not when I was in the shower, but I was on the way to the showers and she trapped me and told me that she was scared that you'd be getting stressed"

"Oh my god how does this happen to me?"

Al knits his eyebrows together, "What?"

I snort, I couldn't do anything without someone following me and watching over me. Look, I only just saw McGonagall today and already she set my cousin on me to watch and control my every move.

Ok, yes, I'm over reacting.

"So she's trying to get you to look after me?"

He shrugs, "NO! No—maybe—not really—kind of—yes"

I laugh, "You suck so bad at lying"

He sighs, "I just worry about you too, I mean, you got school, him," he shoves his thumb in Scorpius' direction, "OWL's, James' homework, baby, mostly the baby"

I shake my head, "Al, I'm fine"

"Yeah, maybe now, but what about when things get worse? You're going to be waddling around the place, find it hard to climb the stairs, gonna need new clothes, you'll get tired easily, you're gonna need help, and it's going to stress you out"

I fold my arms, "Since when did you get so clever and knowledgeable?" I whisper.

"I've always been smart" he says with a grin.

Sure, and I'm not five and a half months pregnant.

And to be honest, I think I was feeling the strain of all these things. And if there was one person I didn't mind knowing that I was weak, it was Al.

Al starts wringing his hands out and looking at me shiftily, "You know, Bud, if you—well—if you ever need me, I'll be here" he says in a whisper, as though he didn't want anyone to hear. Not even me.

And I look at him sideways, "Yeah I know" I say. And it was true. There was never a time when this kid didn't help me, never a time where he put someone before me.

I should stop being so bloody paranoid and thinking that Al and I would turn into a James-Rora-Lucy scenario.

It just wouldn't happen.

Al crawls on the bed on top of me and collapses, "I love you Bud" he slurs like he's drunk.

I push him off, "Get off lover boy!" I say to him.

I feel Scorpius stir beside me, "Would you fuck off back to your own bed" he grunts.

I'm shocked, "I thought you wanted me here!" I snap at him.

"Not you, the wanker over there!" he throws his hand in Al's direction.

Al stands up next to the bed, "I know when I'm not wanted!" he hisses and saunters back to his bed three metres away.

"If you bloody well knew then why didn't you leave about thirty minutes ago mate?"

I shut the curtain around us and snuggle up next to Scorpius, his chest against my back and his arms moving to wrap around me so his hands are on my stomach, "You, me and our baby" he says against my neck.

"Did you ever think you'd turn out better? Have you ever wanted more?" I ask him.

My heart races as I wait for his answer.

But he doesn't and instead I'm listening to his snores.

**(A/N)**

**Hey!**

**Albus is cute isn't he? I like him.**

**Yes, the baby has started kicking! And they want to know the gender of the baby! So that's good!**

**Tell me what you'd like to see happen next, whatever you want, I'll supply!**

**Also, what's up with Rora? Hmmmm? She's a bit shady, but that's all part of the fun!**

**Annnd, on an irrelevant note, I have a wedding to start planning!**

**Yay!**

**Just like I hope Rose and Scorpius will be.**

**They still have a lot to get through though :/**

**Preview **

_And that's when I, Rose Weasley, noticed that it was not just the normal "I miss Malfoy" thing that I usually had going on that was wracking my body right now._

_Oh Merlin, I needed him._

_Not in the way that you need a shoulder to lean on._

_I needed him in an unholy kind of way._

**Please review! I want to get up to 85 reviews, you know, it would make me update faster **

**85's the lucky number!**

**And if all goes well, update will be the 4****th**** of June, 2011. REVIEW LOVELIES!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note!**

**Because you guys are all awesome and gave me more reviews than I had wanted, I updated early!**

**I'm surprised at the amount of anonymous reviews I got also.**

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Fifteen

Kicks and Love

It's been two weeks since I've been in the Slytherin boy's dorm, I've just been too busy with homework and by the time I've finished it all, I'm too tired to go anywhere.

That seems to be the problem these days; I'm just too damn tired to go anywhere.

Class used to be something I enjoyed but now it's just a place I have to put uncomfortable clothes on to go to and another place I have to waddle to.

It's February now, the realization of this is toying with my mind, reminding me that it's only three months until I'm going to be a mother to Scorpius Malfoy's kid.

The guy I didn't even want anything to do with yet here I am with his child and the title of his girlfriend hanging over my head.

I often feel as though I may be slightly crazy.

In all honesty, this pregnancy has been good to me, it's not the blood and guts war that people have painted for me.

Well, that was until I hit five months and three weeks.

My ankles started to swell and I started getting back pain which I would make Lily massage for me. I had Al doing it at first but he swore he could feel the baby through my back, had Lucy do it but she got bored, had James do it too but he admitted he just didn't want to do it.

God bless Lily Luna Potter.

It wasn't only the sore feet and back, but I had experienced kicking. I was looking forward to my appointment next week to make sure everything was fine.

And maybe find out if it was a boy or a girl.

Something I didn't want to know, but Scorpius did and I couldn't deny him of that, even if at sometimes I'd like to just so I could get back at him for calling me fat one day.

Hormones were running wild in two areas, one being that I'm snappier than usual and would like to hex the entire school population in the face and second being that I always felt up to it.

Gagging for it as Scorpius would say.

My boyfriend's awfully classy….Not.

And now with me in the Slytherin Boy's dorm, it could mean trouble.

"You're never gonna get any bloody sleep if you're always in here you know" He says to me as I get into his bed.

As if I cared.

"I don't need sleep" I mumble and he snorts.

"Ummm, yes you do" he says back.

I lie there and think, that's all I ever do when I get here; think. I don't know why, but thinking comes easy when I'm lying here with him. I don't think much when I lie in my own bed. Maybe the thinking was because of him.

Most of my thoughts are of him.

I can hear him snoring next to me and I frown, I would have liked to have time to talk to him, I don't know what tomorrows going to bring, I don't know how busy we're going to be.

It almost seemed as though I saw him more when we weren't together than I do now.

Oh look at me, now I'm bloody making excuses to jump him.

I could feel his chest pushing against my back with each breath he took and I noticed how warm his skin was even though it was freezing cold outside.

Did I usually notice things like that?

I don't think so.

And with today's events unfolding in my mind due to the excessive amount of thinking I tend to do in here, I couldn't help but be happy with how things were between me and Scorpius.

And that's when I, Rose Weasley, noticed that it was not just the normal _"I miss Malfoy"_ thing that I usually had going on that was wracking my body right now.

Oh Merlin, I _needed_ him.

Not in the way that you need a shoulder to lean on.

I needed him in an unholy kind of way.

I tried to ignore it, I must go to sleep, time continues to flow past and I'm still awake.

I start rubbing my eyes in an attempt to make them heavy but the feelings I was getting were not dulling down.

"Fuck sakes woman are you still awake?" he mumbles against my shoulder.

Ok, I would have been fine if his lips weren't placed on my shoulder, "Don't" I say, but it was a feeble attempt of trying to get him to stop.

Especially since I wasn't saying anything as he took my ear lobe between his teeth, "Merlin, I've been thinking about when you used to be a prude" he says in my ear.

Pretty much just died right now, "Shut up"

I have to say, it doesn't take me much to get going now, I don't know if it's hormones or him.

Or maybe just a mixture of both.

Because every time I've had sex, it's never been on the same level it was when I was with him, I've never wanted anything more.

And Scorpius and I have only had sex once. Properly.

But at the same time I felt kind of strange about it, I mean, I'm pregnant. And I think it wouldn't have been so bad if I had my flat stomach back, but the fact that I could see it, it was weird.

These things were easy to forget when you have the hottest guy at the school in a bed half dressed.

I roll over so I'm lying on top of him and get up to straddle his hips, "Fuck" he grunts and I smile to myself.

His hands roam to my hips and slide upwards underneath my singlet to my stomach; I know he can feel that my stomach is firm because of the baby.

He plays with my skin a bit more and it's so good to have his not so soft hands on me; leathery. They were as though worn from years of dealing with broomsticks. They move from my front to my back yet again he dots my back with the touch of his fingers, "I have to sleep even if you don't," he says to me, "Hah, this kicking thing's pretty funny" he says as our baby kicks my stomach.

"Oh yeah, it's hilarious" I say sarcastically. All he wanted to do these days was feel the baby kick.

I had more important things to worry about like letting him touch me.

I let his hands play with my skin as I bend down to kiss his neck, little playful nips all the way up to his jaw with his stubble scratching my cheek, he barely shaved. I know his breath is getting stuck in his throat and he makes those little noises I love.

He lets his breath out, I can feel his muscles tighten; his stomach sucking in with anticipation, "Rose" he warns.

I shrug against him, "What?"

His grip tightens on my hips, and when I say grip I mean he _really_ takes a hold, I'll have bruises and I've noticed he holds on really tight as though he has to put the message through to me. But if he didn't want to participate then he didn't have to. I could entertain myself.

I travel down his stomach kissing randomly on his body, his chest right under his nipple, above his belly button, along the right side of his ribcage either side of his hips. All with a giant smile on my face.

Really? Was I always this bold?

Yes.

I skip his boxers and now I was down by his knees, "We can't do this fucking hell!" he says in a strained hiss.

He's gagging for it. I have Scorpius Malfoy under my wrath.

I yank his knees apart and kiss underneath them both, "Sleep, we need sleep, I need sleep, look, my eyes are fucking closed, so tired" he says weakly. I put a kiss on the inside of each thigh, and yes, my tongue does linger a little on his skin too.

"Rose, somebody might wake up" he moans.

I nod against his leg, "Yeah, because you won't shut up!" I hiss back.

He grips the sheets tighter and I feel the blanket move from underneath me, "Please Rose, not now" he begs. More kisses applied underneath his knees.

"Shush, just enjoy it"

And he groans in defeat.

I smile against his leg and trace my tongue along the skin of his thigh, his thighs were extremely muscular and I'd never noticed, always looking at him being a bean pole. But how wrong I was.

With each kiss I dotted on him he'd arch his back and moan I make it all the way up to his hips again and kiss the skin between his belly button and his boxers.

Closer to the boxers than the bellybutton, "You're going to fucking kill me woman" he says breathlessly. And I make my way down again. Slowly pulling down his boxers and freeing him at last.

And holy shit had he been holding out.

I pull my shorts down and travel back to his hips again, straddling him and he groans, "Shit, you're wet"

No fucking shit Sherlock.

He's obviously not mad at me because his fingers won't budge under my shirt, squeezing my chest and flicking my nipples and with them being so bloody sensitive it's almost enough to get me off, "Keep going" I say to him but he moves his hands to my hips before moving one of his hands between us. Oh my god.

His hand keeps busy toying with me and I know it's not going to be long before I burst, I shiver against him and try to stop myself from falling on him, I have to be able to last until the last round. I had to have him inside me.

My breaths become just as ragged as his now, "Oh god Scorpius" I say running my teeth along his jaw until I find his lips.

His mouth moves with mine until mine goes slack, I don't have the energy to continue kissing as I reach my orgasm, I gyrate against his hand, trying to get as much as I could out of it and I feel his erection still underneath me, begging to be inside me. He tugs on my bottom lip harshly with his teeth as I still ride my high.

"Scorpy?" I hear a female voice say.

Oh shit!

I can't stop moving though and I keep at nibbling his ear, "Lee, I'm really tired" he says while biting his lip. He held his breath while we listen to his sister's footsteps get closer.

I hold in a giggle and lift myself up with my forearm so that our centres are only inches apart. If I was to lower myself he'd be inside me.

I can make out his head shaking, "Don't you fucking dare" he says through clenched teeth. "DON'T COME IN LEE!" he shouts in a shaky stammer and I try so hard not to laugh.

He sits up and grips onto my back, his nails digging into me and his body tense, "I won't, fuck, I'm just getting a jersey, I'm going out" she says and her voice coming from the left of me and I could hear her sighing, if I could hear her then she could hear me if I was breathing any louder. Her footsteps trail away.

He slumps down again, "Oh for fucks sakes" he says to me and I know he's pissed off.

I lean in and nuzzle his neck, I know he likes it, he always has and I squeeze his thighs together while lowering myself onto him.

I feel his tip meet my centre and he groans, "Fuck yes" he whispers in my ear, "Oh merlin no"

Yes or no? Either way, this was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

And I liked it.

I inch down on him and I feel complete, he thrusts his hips upwards so we're pelvis to pelvis, his movements become harsher as though he was scared I was going to leave. I still lean forward and he moves his head in search for my lips, every movement making his eyelashes whisper against my skin. His lips meet mine and then travel downwards to the crook of my neck, sucking the now sensitive skin and sending jolts straight to my centre.

"I didn't know you were this good" I whisper while taking his ear between my teeth again and he laughs in a not so manly way.

"There's lots you have to find out" he says with another forceful thrust into me.

I feel him push me away and my face contorts with the knowledge that we're no longer connected but he pushes me down on my back and spreads my legs apart, "Rose…" he says quietly and then he pushes back into me.

I bit my lip as he let out a guttural moan, I can make out his head being thrown back and his hands have a strong grip on my calves, "Fuck" he says and I know exactly what he feels, I'm struggling with breathing and every time he pushes in to me I let out a staggered grunt.

I try to keep in a high pitched squeal as that sensation that starts in my stomach radiates to my head, that tightness that's in my temples slowly easing as he moves inside of me.

"Say something" I stutter my hands scratching at his shoulders, my nails tearing at his skin and my back arching closer to him, every movement just brings me higher and further off the bed and I swear the moisture underneath my nails is his blood.

And he stops still inside me, "We've never done it like this before" he says in my ear before recommencing his thrusts.

I laugh, "Because we've only done it once" I say in a whisper, "Pretty sure neither of us remember the first time"

He keeps going, thrusts getting harder and harder, he's nearly there and I'm sure as hell we're going to make it together, "You're sexy, you're beautiful and you know what?" he says to me but I can't speak, I can't even breathe.

He stops again, "I said do you know what, Rose"

I catch my breath, "What?" I snap and I feel the familiarity of him going in and out of me again.

"You're mine and I love you" he says.

And I feel him release with me twitching under him, our sticky bodies slumped together in a heap on the bed, I feel his hand travel down between us again and touch me making me lurch against him, bucking in a not so lady like fashion, my head started spinning and I felt as though I should put a foot on the ground to stop it.

My body was throbbing with contentment.

"Don't ever do that to me again Rose! Fuck!" he says to me while lying on top of me.

I grin.

I just couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>For a spring day, it was awfully hot.<p>

I look at my reflection in the mirror, "I look hideous don't I" I say quietly.

Harley nods but then shakes her head, "No" too late woman, I caught you!

I sigh, my stomach looks like I've got a basketball attached to it, there's no hiding it now, "I'm going to have to get a new uniform" I say to her.

"Maybe you should ask James if you can borrow one of his jerseys."

I nod, because I know she's right, I had to go and ask someone bigger than myself if I could borrow their school uniform, "What next? Ask him if I can borrow his pants?" I snap.

She throws her hands up, "Don't get angry at me babe!" she says.

I grab one of my cotton singlets and chuck it on, stretching it over my stomach, "If you need me I'll be in the boys dorm" I say.

I get to James' dorm and knock on the door before barging in, "I need a favour" I say to him, and I'm surprised that Rora isn't in there with him.

Sean Finnegan looks at me, "Well, aren't yeh' lookin' good" he says in his stupid Irish accent.

"Shut up Sean" I say.

James looks up from his Quidditch magazine, "Bloody hell, go and put some clothes on" I gawk, I was covered up!

Until I look in the mirror and realize that my singlet has shimmied up my stomach, "Fuck, I still have three months left!" I say.

He gets up and pulls down my singlet over my stomach, "Are you ok?" he asks.

And the tears break through, "You just think because I'm pregnant and I've come in here that I'm not ok?" I snap at him, tears falling on to my exposed stomach.

He shrugs, "Well you _are_ crying!"

Touché.

I wipe my tears away, a bit too late to realize that I'm over reacting and I don't know why I'm crying, "I need to borrow your jersey" I say to him.

"Why?" he asks while rummaging through his draws.

I sniff, "Because I can't fit mine"

He nods, "Ok, Ok, don't cry on me" he says and he chucks me his jersey.

I button up my blouse and I'm glad that I only have to skip one button at the bottom. It is showing a little of my stomach, but nothing James' jersey won't hide.

I yank his jersey over my head and start crying again, "What the hell is wrong now?"

"It fits" I sniffle.

He rolls his eyes, "Please, get out" he says with an awkward one armed hug.

* * *

><p>I go through my classes without seeing Scorpius once, it wasn't until lunchtime that I see him, it shouldn't annoy me but it does and I sit down at the Gryffindor table.<p>

"Hey" he says against my cheek.

I hold in the urge to hit him because I know I can't, it's annoying how much I like him.

Scorpius and I have turned into one of _those_ couples.

You know the ones where you watch them and you start choking, choking on the sweetness of their happiness.

Those happy couples.

So, now I find myself slightly annoyed that the guy isn't going to his classes and instead of slapping him or just ignoring him all together like I would have in the past, I kiss him on the cheek as he sits down next to me.

I pile my plate high with club sandwiches and fruit—oranges and grapes only—and grab me a big glass of orange juice, Lily looks at me sideways, "Ummm, don't you remember what happened last time you ate that much"

Harley looks at her with distaste, "Don't annoy her, she's moody"

Scorpius starts to laugh and I elbow him a little too hard in the ribs, "Fuck Rose!" he says and he clutches his side.

I feel a little better, "Oh shit, I'm sorry Scorp" I say and I take his face between my hands and kiss his lips.

I grab his hand and I kiss it too, I was going to hold it until the end of lunch.

I get to eating, "So, Har…" I start.

She looks up with her eyelashes fluttering, "Hmmm" she says while placing a piece of apple in her mouth.

I know I have to ask, I need a best friend with me when I do this, and if there's anyone I want there after Al and Scorp, it's her, we've been inseparable since first year.

Yes, she was going to be the one.

I take a deep breath after downing two pieces of orange in one go, "Will you come to the birth of the kid?" I ask.

Her eyes widen and her hand shoots to her chest, Oh shit, she didn't want to.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought—you know—you wanted to come, fuck, I'm sorry Har—"

"OH of course I'll bloody come! You silly girl!" she says and she jumps off her side of the table and sprints around the other side to hug me.

Scorpius' hand tightens on my hand, "Al's not going to be happy" he tells me.

I shrug, "He'll get over it"

Harley gets off of me, "I've got to go to class, I'll talk to you later!" she says.

And whether or not this girl is a tad crazy, a little too blonde in the mind and knows how to put me in place, I love her and she's the one I want holding my hand.

Scorpius sighs and does that stupid high pitched whistle, "You still don't want me there?" he asks.

No, I didn't want him watching a head come out of my vagina but I couldn't tell him that, "No, it's not that, I just thought that maybe having all girls in the room would make me more comfortable, Harley and my mum"

James comes sprinting to the table, I don't even have time to register that he was in such a rush until he yells, "VICTOIRE HAD HER BABY!" he shouts.

Everyone except for the Potter-Weasley's ignored him and keeps eating, "What? When?" I ask.

Oh, this girl would be lapping up all the smiles and happiness I bet you.

"This morning, a boy! Harry Ronald Lupin!" he says.

Well, that was nice, Uncle Harry and Dad would be happy. There was too much happiness associated to this girl.

Scorpius notices I'm not smiling, "Aren't you happy?" he asks with a smirk.

He knows I'm all but shitting myself, "Do you know who my father is? Excitement doesn't come easy" I say.

He grins, that lopsided one, "Too true"

"She said it hurt like no one's business, worst thing she's ever done. Poor Vickie" James said.

All of a sudden I wasn't hungry and Lucy noticed, "You've got that to look forward to Bud!" she cackles.

I felt spew rising in my throat but nothing was going to come out, I knew it.

Being told that your cousin said it was _"Worst thing she's ever done"_ didn't help any cause.

Scorpius is laughing beside me and I feel like slapping him, "Make sure you're in bloody class ok?" I snap at him and I walk out of the Great Hall, feeling as though this thing that's going to happen to me is very real.

And was going to hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

"Her face was priceless, seriously, I felt bad, but looking at her face, fuck, I couldn't help but laugh" I say to Al.

Al and I had gone back to the dorm to get a blanket, even though Rose seemed pretty pissed that I hadn't been to class all day, I didn't want to have to go just for one class, so we decided we'd wag it and go and spend our afternoon at the lake.

Fuck, it sounded like a romantic date.

"Yeah, but in saying that, Victoire's a sook, she wouldn't even be able to handle a Nargle biting her!"

I shrug, "Rose is tough; should we take these too?" I ask Al while holding up some chocolate frogs.

He nods, "Hell yeah!" he says. And I fling my bag over my shoulder, ready to leave.

I turn to look at the door and Flint is there.

Even though Flint and I shared a room and were civil to each other, I seriously wanted to hex him every single bloody time I saw him.

I could punch him over and over again and still get that satisfying feeling that I'm better than him.

He leans nonchalantly against the door frame, something the git learnt from me and he wore an annoying smile which made me, yet again, want to hit him with an anonymous spell.

"Was wondering when I'd see you without her attached to your hip—or dick—which ever" he says.

That was it.

I grab out my wand and point it at him, "Don't fuck with me Flint, I won't be having it!" I say to him but he just shrugs in that annoying way, does this guy never learn?

"I mean, yes, you had said you wanted to get with a Weasley—we all did—but didn't think you'd go all the way and knock one up, a shag would have been good enough, just like every other guy has, shagged a Weasley girl that is, but no, you always wanted to do one better didn't you, always had to come out on top, or bottom, I don't know how you like it"

Al is the first to move, he leaps onto Flint—pounces more like—and grabs Flint by the hair. They both fall onto the ground and Al starts smacking his head against the floor, "DO NOT FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY COUSIN LIKE THAT!" he shouts.

I pull Al off of him, hell fucking no, he wasn't going to be the one that does this, I was.

I pull Flint off the floor so he's standing up, "FUCK! MY NOSE! YOU BASTARD!" he yells at Al while clutching his nose, he wasn't bloody going to have a nose for long because I punch him with my right fist on the side of his head and then I hit his nose with my left.

He falls to the floor again in a heap and I kick him in the ribs, Al stands back, he was shaking.

My mate has never done anything like this before, "Don't you fucking remember the first time I took to you? Don't you remember the last time you talked about Rose? To think she went out with you, you filthy idiot!" I say to him, I try not to laugh at how quickly this all happened. How weak Flint was.

Al stands beside me with his arms folded, shaken up, "Filthy idiot" he says.

"Talk about her again and I'll do this all over" I say to him.

He was still on the ground, groaning, "All over" Al says, he looked like he was in shock.

I try not to roll my eyes, "And I won't stop with a couple of punches, I'll cut your balls off!" I say sternly.

"Yeah, cut your—Really?—eww" Al says.

He wasn't in shock for long.

I step over him and Al follows.

We're silent all the way until we get to the lake.

Al fidgets, "Did you really say you wanted to get with someone in my family?" he asks as he sits down next to me on a blanket.

I look at my hands, they're both bruised and bloody, I cleaned it up with my wand and sigh, "Yes and no" I tell him honestly.

"Well?" says while chucking a chocolate frog in her mouth.

I sigh, "Look, Al, I always wanted to get with Rose, fuck, she was—and still is—the hottest girl in school, and back when your other cousins were here, every guy wanted to be with them" I tell him.

Al looks like he's about to puke all over the place, I had never seen Al get as angry as he did when Flint was saying that shit, he really loved Rose.

"Yeah, but mate, if this was all some big plan to get into Rose's pants, then I don't know if you're any good for her"

I nod, "Yeah, I mean, when Rose said she was going out with Flint back in third year, I was pissed, then they had this bet—to see if they could get with a Weasley girl—and of course the idiot was already one up because he got with Rose, she didn't know that it was all because of the bet, so I thought, what better way to get back at him than try and get with her myself but she declined me because I punched him, she always deserved better than him. I knew she wouldn't want to be with me, not after I had asked her out to break her and Flint up, so that's when I told him that she had cheated on him with Wood, remember? That was on the train in fourth year. I asked her out again, by then I was pretty desperate to break them up" I vent to him.

See, I wasn't the bad guy; I was trying to get her away from the wanker.

All while throwing myself in the mix by asking her out.

I had tried to break them up twice, first in third year by asking her out, just to see if she'd dump him for me, and the second time in fourth year by telling him she'd cheated, and then on impulse I'd asked her out again.

Merlin I was a desperate guy.

Al nods, "Ok, I trust you, we have to tell her though"

I snort, "And make her upset about the things he fucking said about her? I think not mate"

"Well at least tell her that you punched the guy"

"You did too!" I say.

He nods, "I did, I think she should know that we did it"

I shake my head, no, no way could I tell her, " NO! Don't you remember the last time I punched him in the face?" I say.

It was hell.

_I shake out my hand, I had bruised it pretty bad and now I was running it under cold water in the boys bathroom, I don't know how Muggle's do it, they don't seem to be bothered by this mediocre shit._

"_MALFOY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Rose shouts through the bathroom._

_Stupid Flint, too damn soft to keep his mouth shut, obviously went running to Rose to nark on me, I wouldn't have punched him if he hadn't been shoving their relationship in my face, "What?" I snap._

_I see her round the corner and she's looking at me, "Why did you slap him?"_

_I shrug, "I don't like him" I say._

_She snorts, "So? That's no reason to punch him" she says with her hands on her hips, she was wearing her hair out today, I liked it._

_It was so a good enough reason to punch him, when he started talking about her like a prize to be won, it pissed me off._

"_Yes it is Weasley, now get out, you're not acknowledging my act of kindness" I say to her._

"_YOU CAN'T JUST PUNCH A PERSON, MALFOY!" she yells._

_I cover my ears with my hands, "Merlin Rose!"_

_She starts shaking, "What the hell? Violence? That's stupid!"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SAID ABOUT YOU!" I yell at her._

_She shrugs, "I don't bloody want to know, you can't just go around punching people, even if they annoy or hurt you!"_

"_I don't listen to you" I say immaturely._

_She rolls her eyes, "You're unbelievable you know, you just don't want me to go out with him" she says._

_Oh she's clever, "No shit? I hate the kid" I say to her._

_She shakes her head, her hair messing about, "Guys shouldn't talk about girls the way he does"_

"_You talk about them worse!"_

"_Not about you though!" I snap back._

_She nods, "I don't see where this is all coming from Scorpius; we've never gotten along"_

_Well hex me for seeing her differently, ever since we started getting close in first year she's been more than just a Weasley, because we were both there for each other when we needed, I know her on a personal level, when someone disrespects her, all I can see is how she helped me when I was homesick._

"_Where were you when I helped you out when you wanted to see Al in first year but he was too embarrassed to talk to you?" I say to her._

_She shuts up now, yes, she knows, "I was helping you because you were homesick"_

"_Where were you when I forgot to take all those notes in Potions and was going to get detention back in second year?"_

_She sighs, "I wrote them all out for you"_

_And now here we are, third year and she's trying to tell me we've never gotten along? "Still think we're not friends?" I ask._

_She shakes her head and folds her arms, "I'm sorry" she says._

_I shrug and walk up to her and hug her, my chin resting on her head, "You know, we should go out, that will get him back" I say, I move back and grin at her._

_She laughs, "no way" she says and she grabs my messed up hand and fixes it with her wand._

Al laughs, "Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that, it's like the time James punched me, she hated him for weeks"

I nod, "Yes, see, you can't tell her about Flint"

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

"It's so bloody hot!" I say in a hiss to Harley.

She looks at me, "No it's not" she says.

She didn't have to wear a jersey to hide her stomach did she? "Yes it is, I'm boiling in here"

She sighs, "Look, do you want me to tell Professor Slughorn?" she asks.

I nod, yes; then I could go and find Scorpius, the wanker never showed for class! Again!

Harley glares at me, "Fine!" she says, "But don't think you're copying my notes mama"

I smile, "Thank you"

She walks up to Slughorn occasionally pointing at me and gesturing to her stomach before she gives me a thumbs up and I leave through the back door, appearing as though I'm going to the Hospital Wing.

I eventually get outside, the fresh air hitting my lungs and I know this is all I've wanted all day.

To be outside, out of the stuffy confines of the school and doing something that's not work.

I can finally get out of this giant itchy jersey because there's no one out here.

I go to yank it off when I feel it.

The kicking, "What the hell!" I say out loud.

It's kicking hard right in the direction of my belly button, "Hey! I was just with Scorpius and Albus, took your advice and just spoke to him" Nalin said to me with a huge grin, it quickly changed to a look of horror.

It must have been when he saw my face, I did have my hand attached to my stomach as though I was in pain; it was my own fault.

"Are you ok Rose?" he asks, his hand patting my back and the other on my stomach, "OH!" he says.

I nod, "It's kicking" I say, it hadn't kicked this hard yet, but this time, there was no denying, this kid was going to kick its way out of me.

"Where's Scorp and Al?" I ask him.

He points in the direction of the lake, "Over there!" he says.

And I run—well—speed walk in their direction.

I see them lying on a blanket together; they looked exactly like a gay couple. I get another swift kick in the guts, "If it wasn't for the way you're gawking to us and your stomach is sticking out a metre in front of you, this could be one of my fantasies, the lake, the spring breeze, a scantily clad woman…" Scorpius says to me.

I roll my eyes and get down on my knees and grab his hand, "What? OH FUCK" he says.

His eyes look up and meet mine, "Hey what's going on?" Al says, he had obviously been sleeping.

The kicking's still going, on the right side of my stomach, Scorpius smiles at me, "Wow, this is the hardest yet!" he says.

I nod, "I know"

"I didn't know it'd start kicking this hard"

Al moves closer, "Feel what?" he says.

"Fuck off mate"

I sigh and lie down next to him on the blanket and put my head on his shoulder, I wasn't mad at him for ditching class today anymore. I was, but it was all gone.

How could I stay mad at him?

His hand travels to my stomach again, moving it around as though in search for the baby and Al stands up, "Fine! I'll go" he says huffily.

"I love you!" Scorpius yells.

And finally it was just me and him.

His hand rubs my stomach making my skin warm, "Fuck, I can't believe I felt it this hard. You have to tell me every time it happens"

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure you'd appreciate me barging into every one of your classes just because of a bit of movement" I say sarcastically.

He shrugs, "If it means I'd get to stop listening to a teacher harp on about how great your family is"

I roll onto my side; I've noticed movements like these are getting harder. I look at him and kiss his lips softly, "You ever think about what we're going to do?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "I just like to take things as they come. Prevent stressing over stupid things"

He's always thought like that, do what you feel, not as you think, but at the same time, being prepared is best. Acting on impulse is alright when you're free, but when you have a kid, not so much.

"Our baby's not a stupid thing" I say to him.

He rolls on to his stomach and looks at me, "That's not what I mean and you bloody know it" he says.

"Well what the hell do you mean then?" I ask him and I raise an eyebrow.

He shakes his head and smirks, "I mean, I used to spend a lot of time stressing over things like you until I realized I shouldn't. Stressing wasn't going to make you love me" he says and he kisses my hand.

I could see where he was coming from.

"Look, Rose, have I ever told you to relax?

I stare at him, "Scorpius, we can't go on like this, taking everything day by day, one day, there's going to be no days, do you ever think about that day?" I ask him.

He looks at me confused, and then angry, "Rose, I'm scared ok? I'm scared. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he asks, "And why is it so fucking hot!" he snaps. He rips off his school shirt and chucks it on the ground, he turns the other way; he doesn't want to look at me.

He was scared? Of what? "Why are you scared?" I ask.

"I just didn't want to be the one who ruined your life Rose"

I snort, "I made the decision to keep the baby Scorpius" I tell him.

"What if it doesn't turn out?"

Now I'm lost for words. Scorpius has never been the one to look on the down side of things, he's never been the one to admit his fears and he sure as hell has never been the one who was confused.

"Don't talk like that, you're pissing me off" I tell him.

He's still got his head facing in the opposite direction and he's still lying on his stomach. I heave myself up and sit on what James would call my _"Fat arse"_ I kiss the back of his neck and trail my nails down his back softly, I see scratch marks on his back.

Oops.

"How can it not turn out?" I ask him, "When I always want you so bad"

Scorpius growled deep in his throat, "I love it when you talk like that" he says.

And I laugh, "And I love how you can go from depressed teenager to gagging for it male in a matter of seconds"

"Oh ha-bloody-ha" he says.

We sit there quietly for a bit longer, the kid's still kicking, and at the moment I'm thinking about how I used to be thin.

I played Quidditch, I had a decent body.

"I'm fat" I say to him.

Scorpius laughs, "What?" he asks.

Oh no he didn't, "I said I'm fat"

"Well, you're not as small as you used to be"

Perfect answer, "Good work" I snap at him.

"What was it you wanted to hear? I've been getting enough grief from old mate you know"

"Who?" I ask.

He sighs, "Albus"

"Oh, what about now?"

He shrugs, "This and that, told me today I have to bloody well stop swearing, the kid cannot control me"

I nod, "Nice to see that you think our kid's controlling you from within the womb"

"Not _that_ kid, Albus"

I hold in the need to laugh, "Now you know how I feel"

"Pretty sure he wants to marry us aye"

I agree.

I yawn, I didn't realize how tired I was, "I better go back" I say.

"I love you" he blurts as he puts his shirt back on, I yank James' jersey back over my stomach and nod.

"Where did that come from?" I ask with a smile, it was unexpected but not uninvited.

He shrugs before grinning at me, "I don't know"

"I love you too" I say.

He nods, "I know"

"Modest aren't you" I laugh and we hold hands until we get back to the common room.

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to literally cover my ears to block out someone's conversation. These two were so freaking charming.<p>

"No, you go to bed—"

"No you go to bed—"

"No you go to bed—"

"No you go to bed—"

Al and Harley continue on.

I had to resort to covering my ears, "I have homework to do"

"Well, I'll go to bed, how about that? Resolved your problem?" Scorpius says to them as he leaves through the portrait hole.

Hugo sits next to me, "Don't happen to have a knife or a gun do you? Pretty sure they're going to make me resort to Muggle methods"

I shake my head, "No, but if you find one, come and tell me"

They're tugging at each other's shirts now, pulling one another on to the couch, "OMG would you two both just leave!" Lily says.

Oh how I do agree with you oh so young skinny one.

The giggle, giggle, giggling carries on for a bit longer until Al manages to make it out of the common room—with all his clothes on, I might add—and Harley forlornly drags her feet up the stairs and into our dorm.

I notice that Lily is still sitting on the chair opposite me, shoving candy down her throat in the skinniest way possible and I can't help but think she may need to have the talk.

_The_ talk.

I do recall Lysander saying that she was a bit… clucky… ok, not those words exactly, but I know what people mean when they tell me one thing and mean another.

Oh shit, I am cryptic.

I build up the courage in my mind, I mean, I hate doing these sorts of things, I don't even like to _talk _about sex let alone talk to my fifteen year old cousin who's got the brains of a blonde monkey and the knowledge of Albus while in the presence of a broomstick and Harley sitting on it with nothing but knickers on, but I _am _the pregnant one, it's sort of my duty.

Lily opens her mouth, "Hey—" but I cut her off.

"DON'T HAVE SEX LILY!" I shout at her.

She looks at me, obviously fearing for her life with the way she moved backwards as I attacked her with my words of anti-sex.

Her eyes look at me with shock, "OMG, did James put you up to this? He couldn't have, he lost his virginity at fourteen to that poor Muggle girl across the road from your grandparents' house" she says.

I shake my head, wait? What did she say? "Fuck, really? No wonder she doesn't like me anymore, whenever I go to visit Grandma Jean she just glares at me"

She shrugs, "Well, I don't really have time to talk"

Did she know her boyfriend is what inspired this? "Sorry" I say and I get back to scratching my parchment with my quill.

"It was Al wasn't it, he's a damn hypocrite, I'm almost positive that he and Harley aren't just doing pretty little hugs in that broom cupboard" she says quietly.

Oh, so that's where they hung out at night.

"Lil's, Lysander told me that you were getting excited about my baby. _Really _excited"

"OMG, as if I would like to end up like you"

And for some reason I feel my ears go red and some sort of pain shoots through my chest, anger I think it is, "And what do you mean by that Lily?"

She laughs, "Like you don't know, I wouldn't want everyone talking about me the way they talk about you" she says.

And unfortunately, Lily has always been as blunt as a butter knife; she was never one to be subtle or kind.

She was James with red hair and a female body, but for some reason, things like this coming out of James' mouth didn't sting as much.

From Lily's delicate mouth it was like downing a whole lot of Skelo-grow.

I am not impressed.

She still smiles even though she can see my face has turned sour, "I didn't mean to offend you" she says.

And I don't really want to slap you, "I don't know how Hugo and Lysander put up with you" I say simply.

"Bud, I'm sorry, it's just the truth"

I stare at her, "You don't think I get enough shit from everyone else? I didn't think I'd hear it from my own family Lil's. Your mum and dad will kill you"

And I get up off my chair and storm upstairs.

Things hurt so much more when they come from people you love.

**(A/N) Ugggh, what's wrong with Lily?**

**She's a bitch!**

**Annnd, sex! Woot. I'm not one for sex scenes and especially since they're supposed to be young, (Even if they have obviously had sex before) I just don't agree with young people having intense sex that last for days on end as they go through every single position you could think of.**

**These people are at school, they just simply do not have the time!**

**Anyways, I know it's not much of a chapter, but I had to have a chapter where Scorpius punched Darren Flint, its important later.**

**I also needed a chapter where I could have a bit of an insight into Rose and Scorpius' relationship.**

**Anyways, Preview as usual.**

"_Your appointment isn't for another half hour, and I hate to do this, but I'm coming with you" she says._

_I shake my head, no, no way, she wasn't coming! "Lesath, it's fine, you don't have to come" I stutter._

**Gasp! Lesath's going to Rose's appointment!**

**Annnd, I would really like to get to maybe 100 reviews with this chapter.**

**I would love you all so much! 10 reviews isn't that much to ask for is it?**

**And I'll update early! just like I did with this chapter!**

**Update will hopefully be on the 7****th**** of June, 2011.**

**Thank you all!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Authors note: YAY! 100 reviews, thank you all so much! You are all gems!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Chapter Sixteen

Missing Quidditch and Lesath Malfoy

I watch Gryffindor out on the field, flying, ducking, hitting, catching, scoring, cheering, laughing, scolding, playing, practising, and repeating.

It's not fair. It's not fair that Dion Wood had taken my spot on the team; the guy hadn't spoken one word to me in a long time, why would _he _be the one to take my bloody spot! Especially when Hugo should have been the one, the kid had talent, not that anyone would give him a chance.

"FLY OUT THAT WAY THOMAS! THAT'S A GIRL!" James yelled to Jackie.

She did as she was told, Wood trailing behind her, what the hell was he doing? James surely noticed that.

And he did, "WOOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He shrugs while he's on his broom, James wouldn't put up with that would he? "I JUST THOUGHT IT'D BE GOOD IF I WAS OUT HERE. HEARD THAT RAVENCLAW PLAYED HEAVY ON THE SIDES"

James smiled at him, actually smiled at him.

How disgusting.

Watching them fly around and chase and what not made me jealous, I was missing Quidditch, that much was bloody true.

I felt as though I didn't have a purpose to the house anymore, I was useless, I didn't contribute squat to the house except give it the title of "Gagging for it Gryffindor" and of course that title came from my very loving boyfriend, my so called favourite cousin and the rest of their Slytherin fogies. Ravenclaw joined in with the joke too and then Hufflepuff decided to find it funny also but that was because they were weak and couldn't make up their own jokes.

Not that I wanted them to make up their own jokes.

Not only that but I also felt as though I had nothing to do, I was bored, I couldn't even lift my legs to get on a broom.

Poor me.

I watch them fly around with a look on my face that showed everyone I was pissed off, "You shouldn't torture yourself like this you know, I know it pisses you off" I heard his voice say behind me, until now, I'd been the only one watching in the stands, he must have come to find me.

With Scorpius saying that, it took me back to last year.

I sat in the stands, I wasn't allowed on the pitch, not since I hit Scorpius on the head with a bludger, "_Don't torture yourself by standing out here, it'll make you miss it more" _he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "_You shouldn't have provoked me Malfoy"_ I snapped at him.

"_I was just telling you the truth_"

I nod, "_Yeah, that's why it made me angry_"

He laughs, "_What? You don't like the fact that you like me?"_ he said while giving me a prize winning grin.

"_No, I don't, it makes me seem weak"_

Another smile graces his face, "_I'm weak too you know_"

I sigh, "_I know_"

He sat down beside me and I grabbed his hand, "_How long's my suspension?"_ I asked him.

"_Three matches"_

I groan, "_God, I won't be on until the final"_

"_You might not be on at all, I doubt Gryffindor will even make it to the final_"

I scowl, "_You don't know that_" I say.

He nods, "_I do so, especially if you're not on the team_"

I smile, "_You really think I'm that good?" _I asked, I was hopeful.

He snorts, "_No, just tricking_"

My heart dropped, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I was good at Quidditch, "_Sucks_"

He shakes his head, "_You are Rose, you're amazing_," he says and he lifts my chin with his fingers, "_Better than me, and that's saying something"_

"_Thanks Malfoy_"

We sat there a bit, just watching everyone fly about, making me jealous, "_You'll come watch Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with me won't you?"_ I ask.

He stands up and stretches then bends down to touch my lips with his but he stops just shy of them, "_And pass up the chance to possibly make you mine all while watching Gryffindor crash and burn to the ground? Since when would Scorpius Malfoy miss that? I'll be there_" he says so close to my lips that I can feel the heat come off them, but then he stood up, grinned and waltzed away.

Now, Scorpius was sitting next to me with my hand in his, "I just want to be out there" I say to him.

"I know" he murmurs.

My lip moves upwards on the right hand side, "I hate them all"

He chuckles, "You do not"

I lift my shoulders, "Do so"

He looks at his watch on his left hand wrist and starts tapping it with his wand, "You're going to be late for breakfast" he teases.

I run my fingers through my hair, I would like to say that I'm not hungry or I've got training, so sorry lovely, but I'm in no place to have breakfast. But the truth is, I'm hungry and the baby is doing the Irish Jig on my bladder.

I could down a Hippogriff right now, "I don't want to go" I say childishly.

He laughs, "But then I'd have to fucking sit next to Xavier"

I look at him. Really? "No, you could go and sit at your own house table" I say to him.

"But what about Al? Who would he sit with?"

Yet again I stare at him, "With _Xavier_"

He sits there a bit, thinking about the logic of my scenario, the Harley-sits-with-Al scenario, "Right" he says.

He stands up and starts walking away, oh no he didn't, "MALFOY!" I yell at him.

I watch his back as he cringes at me shouting, "Weasley?" he says.

I point down at my stomach, "Ain't gonna move itself boy!" I say.

He nods, "Oh ok, hurry up" he says and I hold out my arms.

He grabs onto my hands and hauls me up, I get onto my feet and immediately my hand goes to my back, I waddle after him, "Thank you" I say.

He grabs my free hand, "No probs fatty"

Oh here we go.

* * *

><p>Al looks at my plate, his eyes watching my last pancake, "No!" I say.<p>

He snaps his eyes up and meets mine, "You don't even know what I'm going to say"

"The answers still no"

He points at the pancake now, patience running thin, he's crazy, "Are you going to eat that?" he asks.

"Yes!" I say.

"I thought the answer was still no" he says.

I laugh at him with apple in my mouth, "Oh, you're clever now are you?"

Lily sits across from me with Lysander next to her. He gives me a sad and small smile, being doomed not to talk to me and Lily just doesn't look at me at all. It didn't have to be like this but the girl obviously knows nothing about boundaries.

I ignore her all together and give Lysander a curt nod and get back to eating.

Eating wasn't my family.

Eating wasn't evil.

And eating didn't say downright nasty things to me when I mistake the conversation topic as the sex talk.

Al clears his throat and starts on me again, "Your appointments tomorrow" he says.

I nod, I knew that but I was hoping that he'd forgotten that he'd booked my appointment for six and a half months, the day of the Quidditch match.

I really wanted to go to the game and miss the appointment, but at the same time, I'd been saying that I should go and get checked up on, and I had a lot of questions.

There was no getting out of this one, not if I wanted to be the mother of this child.

If I missed this I was sure Al would kill me and then he'd be the one looking after the kid.

It would be what he wanted.

Scorpius was pouring golden syrup down his throat, "Did you hear that?" I ask him.

He doesn't meet my eyes, "Hmm?" he asks.

Al doesn't look at us either, "Oh god, what did you two do?" I ask.

He lifts his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about" he mutters, putting more food in his mouth as a distraction.

"Albus Severus Potter" I say to Al.

"Don't look at me"

Scorpius laughs, "It's your fault mate! You didn't want to do it, so I took over and then bloody Flint bailed and now it's you and me! You git!"

I death stare at both of them, I can, I'm a woman, "What the fuck are you two talking about"

"Well, Flint's a gay man, I can tell you that"

I roll my eyes, "And what? What does it have to do with my appointment?" I say.

Al shrugs, "Well, you can't get pregnant to a gay man"

"No shit Sherlock," I say but then what he said didn't make sense, "You actually can still get pregnant to a gay guy"

He nods, "Oh right, funny" he says and starts eating again.

Scorpius continues to eat as a distraction, "Oh stop pretending to be hungry, you're a stick, you never eat this fucking much!" I say.

Harley notices what's going on and interjects, "If you don't tell her Albus, I will"

"Scorp, spit it out!" I say.

I shouldn't have said that because next thing I see him spitting his food out onto his plate.

Harley looks at him with disgust, "You _kiss that?_"

"I'm struggling to believe it too" I say.

Al is obviously torn between keeping the secret and battling with his inner good because I can see he's nervous, "Scorp can't go with you to the appointment" he says.

I am a little sad at this, "Why?" I ask. It was alright, Al or someone can come with me.

Scorpius glares at Al, "Thanks mate" he hisses.

"Me and him have to patrol the grounds"

I hated patrolling at Quidditch games, unfortunately the two teams who weren't playing had to have four people from each team watching out for people making trouble. It was all part of the deal.

My heart sinks, "But then who will come, I have to have one of you!"

Scorpius kisses my temple, "Sorry doll face" he says.

"It's alright, not your fault" I mutter.

Food will comfort me.

"Did you ask McGonagall?" Jackie says.

They both nod, "Yeah, but she was pretty pissed off because we had initially asked her if we could have the time off, then we said we'd do it, then we said no because we decided we wanted to watch them play, then I said I'd do it but Al bailed on me and was replaced by Flint who didn't want to do it with me for certain reasons and now we're stuck again" Scorpius explained.

I shrugged, "It's alright. Can you come Har?" I ask.

But she shook her head, "I'm the only commentator!" she says.

That was true, "Don't ask me" my brother says.

I snort, "I wouldn't want you to come anyways"

I look at Lucy, James and Rora. Lucy and James are both playing but Rora wasn't.

I could ask her.

Lucy would be pissed off though but what's another family member? I have enough; I can do without two of them.

But I like Lucy.

Well, at the same time, I liked Lily, you never really know someone until the stab you in the front when your back is turned! Even when they're your own flesh and blood.

The family owl comes flying overhead and drops a letter on my head, "Great," I say, "Another thing to add to a shitty day" I say a bit too dramatically.

I open the letter to see Dominique's writing.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Rosebud!<em>

_How's it going bud?_

_Yeah, you've guessed it, I paid a visit to your parentals and that's why I'm writing, I think your parents feel a bit slack for not writing to you in a month, hence they've laid the burden on me._

_As you know, Moll and I were living with Vickie and Teddy (When he wasn't at school) but now that the sprog has arrived, we've been given the old heave ho and so we're out looking for a flat together, little Harry Ronald Lupin's a cutie, taken after his sex-god of a Dad (Don't tell anyone) and he's got a head full of lime green hair, you can imagine my Mum right? Almost keeled over with shock, tries everything she can to change his mood and his hair colour. Pretty funny._

_Have you seen Teddy lately? He tells me he never sees you around school, but I blame it on him, he could go and see you._

_Anyways, your Mum and Dad say hi, I went and did some work at the Joke shop and every time a customer would come in he'd tell them that you were expecting._

_Loser._

_I miss you heaps Bud, everyone here is so damn rational. Boring._

_Lots of half-arsed hugs from Dom._

* * *

><p>I laughed throughout the letter and couldn't help but miss Dom and Moll.<p>

The reality was though I was going to my appointment alone.

Boo hoo.

Scorpius turns to look at me, "Are you still going to find out what gender it is?" he asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

I groan, "We've been through this before!" I say while throwing my hands in the air, "Why oh why do we have to decide again!"

Scorpius shakes his head and laughs, "Merlin woman! We'll just find out next time"

"Good, thank you for deciding" I say to him.

I can see Al peering out the side of his eyes, "Names?" he says.

I slam my hands on the table, "NO!" I say.

"I think we should bloody talk about it, I don't want my kid to have some fucked up ugly name like me" he says with a grin.

With eyebrows raised and my mouth in an O shape I say, "Why Scorpius, is that your way in saying you want to think of names?" I add a grin at the end.

My heart starts somersaulting, he's finally thinking about the baby.

He shrugs and acts cool, "Yeah, I guess"

Al pipes up, "Well, you know, Al is a great name"

"Harley's not too bad"

"Whatever you do, don't pick Lucy"

"James! It's the only way or Jamie if it's a girl or Kaya"

"Nalin, or Freesia, or any type of flower really"

"Sean's a good name"

I cover my ears from the blasting I was getting from the entire Gryffindor Table, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! This is exactly the sort of thing I was trying to avoid! I will NOT name my kid after _any_ of you!" I snap at them all.

They know how I've been getting.

They know not to push my buttons.

"Hey, let's go" Scorpius says with a kiss on my cheek.

I nod, "Goodbye!"

Scorpius stands up and flings his legs over the form then starts to walk away.

I try to do the same but I can't even get my leg over the form, "SCORP!" I yell at him.

He turns around and rolls his eyes, "Hang on, I've got you"

* * *

><p>I pulled a dress over me, it was a yellow maxi dress that I had been given in the pile of clothes Rora had given me and I groaned, "Look, I can still see it" I moan.<p>

Jackie starts nodding, "Yeah, you would, you're over six months pregnant" she says sounding annoyed.

Vienna Gibbs sits on her bed, I didn't have much to do with her or Flora Timmins-the other girl from our dorm- for that matter, all they were to me were people who breathed the same air as me and did it while sleeping in the same room, but here Vienna was, gawking.

"You're over six months?" she says.

I nod and Harley stares at her like she's a Hippogriff about to attack, "Yeah" I said.

She looks confused, "You're not very big," she says, "My Mum was pregnant last year and when she was as far along as you she was at least twice the size"

I throw my hand in dismissal, "I'm fine Vienna" now go back to your studying or whatever it is that you usually do that secludes you from the rest of the house.

Jackie picks up her bag packed with her Quidditch robes and Harley applies lipstick, "Want some?" she asks me.

I nod and put lipstick on as though it would make the bump look smaller, "Uggh" I say while patting my stomach.

"What's up?" Jackie asks.

"Kicking" I say.

Harley's eyes brighten, "Oh! Can I feel?" she asks.

"Yeah, go ahead" I say.

Harley grins and puts her hands on either side of my stomach, Jackie slumps over, her gear obviously heavy and puts her hand on the top of my stomach, "Wow" they say in unison.

"Hmm, you get used to it" I say.

I notice tears are forming in Harley's eyes, "it's so beautiful" she says through a sob and I roll my eyes.

"I'm glad you think that, I just seem to find it irritating. Especially in the night" I say while putting on a black cardigan.

Vickie would be cringing if she knew I was wearing black on yellow.

The perfect mother she is.

Jackie gives me another pat on the stomach and then a quick one armed hug, "We'll all be thinking of you when we're out there"

I slump, "Wish I was actually out there—even if it was just to watch—so you wouldn't have to bother about me"

Harley looks as though she's about to burst in to tears again, "I wish I could come, but the school relies on me, they have to have someone who can tell them what's going on"

I laugh, "You barely talk about the actual game, you usually go on about whose hot and who's not"

Her mouth opens in shock, "Well someone has to let them know!" she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and runs out after Jackie, "Bye babe!" she yells.

And I start walking to the Slytherin common room to say bye to Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Al grabs my hand as I step out of the portrait hole and smiles approvingly, "You look pretty" he says.<p>

Really? I look like a big yellow bus, "Thanks" I say flatly.

Scorpius is pulling his robes on and looks up, "I want to come" he says with a pout.

Well sorry to break it to you mate, but you had your chance, "Don't blame it on me" I say.

Yes, I was nervous that I was going by myself, I wanted someone to come and hold my hand, I hadn't been alone so far and I didn't want to start now, I just fold my arms over my chest—which hurts by the way—and pout.

Scorpius walks up to me while straightening his tie—he's not doing a very good job—and by the time he gets to me, it's straight enough for his liking and then he looks up. His hair was getting so long and it kept getting in his mouth, he starts laughing.

"You're pouting"

I roll my eyes, "yes"

"Why?"

I throw my hands up, "Because I have to do this alone"

He pokes out his bottom lip and puts his head on my shoulder, he looks up at me with those stupid eyes and he makes me angry because he's so damn cute. He always used to do this to me, "Not working Scorp!" I say to him.

"Oh come on, I know it's making you happy"

And I try to hold in a grin, "It is"

He stands up straight again and kisses my forehead, "You'll be fine" he says.

"Sure, I'll be fine, and I'm sure you'll be fine when I tell you the baby's not yours" I snap.

And it makes him laugh louder, "All this just because you don't want to go on your own?"

"Yes!" I hiss.

He shakes his head, "You'll be fine!" He then looks down at his wrist and stares at his watch, "We have to go"

I nod, "That means I do too"

"Where's Al? ALBUS!" he yells.

Al comes sprinting down the stairs and says, "WE'RE SO BLOODY LATE!"

Scorpius kisses me again, "Good luck, I'll see you when you get back. Love you"

I don't even have time to say anything back because Al grabs Scorpius' arm and they start sprinting.

Gone just like that.

I notice that I'm the only person in the Slytherin common room and it's airily quiet. A bit scary really, and I go to the portrait hole.

That was until I hear footsteps.

I turn around to see Lesath coming down the stairs, just woken up and wearing a hoodie.

And not one of her brother's ones, this one is red and gold.

It's James'.

Oh god, if he's not at the game he's going to be gutted alive, "Please, please tell me he's not in there" I say to her.

She looks at me and then behind her, "Are you talking to me?"

I roll my eyes and hope that she didn't notice, "yes" I say curtly.

She laughs, "Oh. Who are you talking about?"

Is she serious? "James"

And now she really starts laughing, "You don't know your cousin very well if you think he's up here with me when there's Quidditch on today"

Hmm, she was right. He wouldn't do that. Damn it, "Erm, right"

She looks at my face and then my stomach, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that stupid game? Fucking Ravenclaw idiots" for some reason, I don't think she's talking about the house.

I think she's talking about one girl who is _in_ the house.

I look at the clock on the wall, "I'm going to go now" I say awkwardly.

Her perfect blonde eyebrow rises on one side and she lets her silvery blonde hair out of the confines of her hair tie, "Where are you going?" she says snappily and she messes her hair which makes it look even better.

I look at her in shock, "Why?" I ask.

"Your appointment isn't for another half hour, and I hate to do this, but I'm coming with you" she says.

I shake my head, no, no way, she wasn't coming! "Lesath, it's fine, you don't have to come" I stutter.

She looks at me like I'm kidding, "Sure, now shut up and wait there, I'm going to get ready"

"But you don't have time, you need to shower, brush your teeth, do your hair, you don't have to, go and enjoy the game" I say with a forced smile.

Her hands clench and she looks pissed, "I've had my shower and I've brushed my teeth, and honestly; do you think this hair has to be done? I'm just in these clothes because I had plans to lock myself in my room all day" she says through her teeth.

I see it's hard for her to try and be nice.

Even _acting_ nice was good enough for me.

"What about the game?" I say.

I'm practically on my hands and knees begging her to stay.

"Do you honestly think I'd want to go to that game after your cousin has done nothing but ignore me for the past month? After he didn't even say a word to me after Christmas, the one time we have to remember Quentin and Kaya?" she says but she stops and her lips form a straight line.

I felt bad now, "Sorry" I murmur.

She nods, "Yes well, you should be. Especially since I'm doing something pretty fucking nice for you and my brother"

I roll my eyes, "Fine. Now hurry up" I say.

It was hard to keep maintaining the charade that is my tolerance for her.

Yes, I was tempted to run off without her.

She comes out of the dorm looking as thin as ever wearing skinny sand wash jeans and an old Chudley Cannons top and I think about how I used to be that thin. Those thoughts immediately leave my mind as I come to the conclusion that I'm sitting—and have sunken—into the couch.

I try and push myself out.

I keep trying, I was not asking for help.

I watch he examine her nails, "Do you need help Weasley?" she asks bitterly.

Yes woman! "No, I'm fine, I've done this tonnes of times" I say breathlessly.

I have done this _"Tonnes"_ of times but never with a kid sticking out of me.

She sighs as though she's annoyed and holds out one hand, sorry sweetheart, but this will require two hands, "Here" she says as she thrusts her hand out at me.

I stare at it for a while; I need to inspect it just in case she's got a dagger or some other Muggle weapon to kill me. Unfortunately I'm having a hard time adjusting to the fact that I'm going to have to trust her and grab her hand to haul me up.

I do it anyways, "Merlin, you're heavy aren't you" she says while straightening up.

I've had enough, "Do you even know how to say anything nice?" I snap at her as we make it through the corridors.

She shrugs, "I do but because of your cousin, you're not welcome to compliments"

"And what does that mean?" I say.

She stops in her tracks and stares at me, "It means that because of James I don't like you"

"That's a bit stupid don't you think?"

She laughs, "No, what's stupid is that you're having a kid when Scorpius has all the time and ability to have a great future but you've fucked it up for him"

I try to control my breathing but my back is aching too. I place my right hand on the small of my back and try to walk over to her without slouching, "If you're so fucking anti-me then why the hell are you coming?" I snap at her. I say it quietly and sternly and I think I did the trick because she takes a step back.

Her eyes turn to slits, "Because I care about my brother and I know how much this means to him. So shut your trap and keep walking"

* * *

><p>Lesath sits in the corner on a chair and folds her arms, "This chair is uncomfortable" she says. I didn't realize that sitting on gold was comfier. It must be what she usually sits on right?<p>

"Miss Weasley! What a surprise! How are you doing? And I see you brought Miss Malfoy, put a smile on would you?" she says to Lesath.

It makes her frown even more.

"I'm doing… swell" I say to her, I look at her sideways, I never knew why she always had a special interest in me once I started having my check-ups.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, I can see, a bit small for six and a half months, but still good," she started shuffling around papers, "Unfortunately I can't examine you today, I had an owl from St Mungo's and they want you over there"

I sigh, "But I just put this stupid nightgown on, can't you do it?" I say with a pleading grin.

"Oh-ho no! You must go!" she says as though what I had said was the craziest thing I had ever said.

She'd be in for a shock if she heard the other things I've said.

I jump off the bed and look at Lesath, "You'll have to go" I said simply.

She looks at me like I'm disturbed.

I take off the gown and put my dress back on, I look at myself in the mirror.

I wonder for a bit about how I got here.

How did this happen to me?

My thoughts are disturbed by that high pitched nagging which is Lesath's voice, "Hurry. Up."

I roll my eyes and take one last fleeting look in the mirror, I can hear the whistle being blown out on the pitch and I go through the curtains.

Lesath is standing at the fireplace with a hand full of floo powder, "Come on" she says. Why the hell am I here with her? This has to be a bloody dream. But no, it's not. In my dream I would be strangling her to death and loving every damn second of it.

I grab some of the powder, "SAINT MUNGO'S"

And I'm there.

* * *

><p>Lesath and I start walking towards the reception area, she sniffs disapprovingly, and I wonder what's wrong with her now. I don't ask though, if I did, I'd have to listen.<p>

But I notice I don't have to ask, she decides to comment on her own accord, "I haven't been bloody here since Quentin was here" she says quietly.

Great. Great way to make me feel bad, "Oh" is all I can say.

She nods, "Yeah"

I take a breath; she must have really loved him. As much as James loved Kaya I suppose. James and Kaya were together since their fifth year. It was the same for Lesath and Quentin.

"Can I ask you something?" I say to her as we round a corner.

She nods, "Yeah"

"Did you love him? Quentin?" I ask, she sighs and I look at her to find that she looks tense, shit, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" I say quickly but she shakes her head.

"No, it's alright, no one's ever asked me that before" she runs her fingers through her hair and it reminds me of Scorpius.

I wonder if he's thinking of me.

I realize she hasn't answered me and I didn't want to press on about it so I let it lie, "Most people thought that just because I was young that I'd get over it, but fuck, I haven't" she says.

And now I think about how stupid it was that I even brought it up. Most conversations I have with complete strangers or people I don't know well end up bad. I find myself with too much information from them and the burden of carrying around their worries with me.

Take Grant Hughes for example. I didn't even know the kid, yet, he was telling me that he's in love with Rora. What am I supposed to do with that information?

Lesath though, I guess I can kind of deal with it. With James and her both on the same boat, I can relate.

She looks at me and her eyes look just like Scorpius' when he's sad and I have this strange sickening urge in my chest to hug her, I have to fight it off though.

"I know what you mean. I guess it's what we're doing with James—but opposite—ok, that didn't make sense" I say.

We sit down on chairs in the reception area and wait for my name to be called out. Lesath crosses her legs and straightens her back. She flings all of her silvery hair over her left hand shoulder and then reapplies her lipstick before speaking again, "What do you mean?"

"Long story short, we don't want James to be going out with Rora"

I swear I see her smile, and if she did, it turned into a smirk, "Why?"

"Because we think that he's not ready for it—a serious relationship—that is"

She nods, "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from…. You're not too bad you know Weasley" she says without looking at me, instead she looks at her perfectly painted red toes.

What do I say to that? That she's not too bad either? Because if I did, that would mean I'd be lying, "Thanks" I say.

"WEASLEY, ROSE!" the girl at the reception desk yells.

And I notice it's the same one from last time, the teen Mum, "Oh god" I groan.

Lesath lifts an eyebrow, "What?"

"That girl offered me condoms last time"

She laughs, "You're joking right? Bloody hell"

I shake my head, "No joke"

Lesath looks up at me, "Come on" and she gets up and drags me to the counter.

"Hey there! I remember you" says the girl behind the desk.

I manage a small smile, "Yes" is all I say.

She does a crooked smile back at me and points around at her paper, "Oh sorry, but you have a new healer today seems your sprog needs extra attention" she tells me and then looks down at her magazine for a bit.

"Look! Purple robes are in this season!" she says.

I nod, "That's great" I say before taking a step back.

Lesath finds this entire thing amusing because the whole time she's been smiling at her nails.

The girl behind the desk lifts a small basket of condoms in my direction. Oh here we go, "You need more?" she asks me.

But before I can decline Lesath speaks, "I don't think my girlfriend will be needing those"

I choke.

I look from Lesath to the girl with my eyes burning because they're open so wide and I can't even blink, the girl behind the desk looks confused, "What?"

Lesath shakes her head, "What's not to grasp? My bloody girlfriend doesn't need condoms, don't make me go in to detail about how we don't use them" she says and then she pokes her tongue out.

Yet again I'm standing here with my eyes poking out of my sockets.

"How?" she says while pointing at my stomach.

"Never heard of infidelity? Merlin, don't you live in a perfect little bubble wrapped world" Lesath says teasingly and she gives the girl a wink.

Another witch calls my name; "Yes that's me" I say and put my hand up.

"Oh, this way please"

Lesath starts following behind me, "No, don't come, they're just going to do my scan and what not" I say.

She frowns, "Scorpy wouldn't like it if I came but didn't come in with you Weasley"

I roll my eyes, "Fine"

She starts smiling at herself, "Funny right?" she says.

And I smile back, that girl was as shocked as I was. I didn't expect Lesath to have a funny bone in her, and I guess it wasn't really _funny_ it was more unexpected, sarcastic and just straight weird coming out of her, "Yeah" I say.

"And I bet you thought I lived with a wand stuck up my arse didn't you?"

Yes, you're right. "No" I say with a snort, I throw my hand at her just for safe measure.

"Sure"

We get into the room and I see an older witch with greying hair and glasses, her wand was stuck in a bun in her hair, "Hello Miss… Weasley?" she says.

I nod, "Hi"

She hums for a bit, "Daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley are you?" I roll my eyes, of course.

"Yeah" I say.

She points at another hard and plastic-ey bed and the gown, "Just get changed over there" she says.

I do as she says and sit on the bed, "I see you've brought a friend," She holds out her hand to Lesath, "I'm healer Zeeno—Senior—and you are?" she asks Lesath.

"Lesath Malfoy"

The healer's eyes grow wide, "Malfoy?"

Lesath looks irritated, "Yes, that's what I said"

"And you're a Weasley?"

Well that's what the bloody file says doesn't it? "Yes"

Lesath smirks, "If you think her being _friends _with a Malfoy is bad, ask who the father is" she laughs.

The healer looks uncomfortable, merlin, one bad healer to another. Why couldn't I just stick with Madam Pomfrey?

Now _I _was starting to miss _her_.

"If you can, just jump on the scales will you?" the healer says.

I'm already lying down and on this narrow bed it's hard to get up, "Can you help for a second?" I ask Lesath.

She nods without any expression and stands at the side of the bed and grabs my hands to pull me up.

I walk over to the scales and notice my back is sore, and I get a kick in my stomach, "More kicking" I say.

The healer nods, "Good good" she says.

Yeah, sure, ok, let's call it that.

I hop onto the scales and the healer adjusts the notches with her wand, "Well love, you're going to start eating more, the baby is very much underweight" she says.

I gawk, "Look at me! I struggle to sit up, I don't need to add to it!" I say,

She shakes her head, "Well, at six and a half months, you should be at least five kilograms heavier, you _must _keep that in mind or the baby will be underdeveloped"

Lesath's eyebrows knit together, "That's bad right?" she says.

The healer looks at her disapprovingly, "Yes, very bad"

"Well isn't it your job to fix this sort of thing?" she argues back.

"I can't force feed her"

I shake my head, "Ok, I can do that, it's I just didn't see why or how I'm not gaining weight, I'm waddling around now, I struggle to sit up, I eat a shit tonne, what else can be the problem?" I ask.

"Stress; number one problem of pregnancies. Most mothers don't realize they're stressed but they are and tend to lose weight and appetite"

But before I can say anything else I see a woman running through the room in a business suit, "Mum?" I ask.

She smiles as she reaches me and climbs up onto the scales and hugs me, "You should try and aim for that weight" the healer says while pointing at the scales with her wand.

"Oh Bud! I tried to come as soon as I could but I was running late then your father wanted to come but he fell asleep at the Joke shop. I had to then fight off Molly and Dominique because they wanted to come and you could imagine your Grandmother, I shouldn't have gone to the burrow" she blurts out.

I was too happy to see her and I hugged her, "You didn't have to come," I say, "But I'm bloody glad you did. Starting to think you two were slack parents".

She laughs and then notices Lesath, "Oh?" she says.

Lesath stands up, "Lesath Malfoy" she said without offering her hand.

Mum smiles at her, "Oh, Scorpius' sister?"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you"

Lesath puts her lips together, "Mmm" she says.

Mum gives me a look and I shrug and nod, "_I'll tell you later"_ I mouth.

The healer stares at us and starts tapping her foot, "You might want to hop onto the table" she says.

Mum starts smiling and pushes my shoulder lightly to get me to go to the bed, "Come on Bud" she says excitedly.

Lesath sits back on the chair in the corner and Mum stands next to me, staring at Mum like she was a foreigner, "This is my Mum, Hermione _Weasley_" I say to the healer as she lifts my top. Her ears go red and she smiles up at Mum.

"Yes, I know" she says.

Her wand taps my stomach three times, "Let's switch on the sound aye?" says the healer.

Mum's grip tightens on my hand as she waits for the heartbeat, "Oh my god" she says as the steady sound of the baby fills the room, "Well, just as well I brought all that stuff, I even brought you some books, I brought some clothes for the baby today—your father did too—Quidditch gear for babies, I've been reading up again because you know how the way you raise a baby changes every decade and there hasn't been a baby in the house in years, oh my—" I cut Mum off as the healer starts writing notes down, eyebrows knitted.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Lesath is standing behind the healer looking at the parchment, "What are you writing?" she asks.

The healer looks at the hologram hovering over my stomach, the very obvious form of a baby was in the centre. I could see the head, hands, tiny fingers, arms, everything, but something was wrong. The healer takes a breath, "The heartbeat is irregular. Most common reason for this is that it's under developed. There's nothing wrong at the—"

"What's wrong with my grandchild?" Mum says in a fluster.

I couldn't breathe, there was something lodged in my throat, worry tore through me and my nails dug into Mum's hand, fuck me, something had to be wrong, "Nothing, Rose will just have to relax and stop doing anything that could cause her stress or strain"

Mum nods, "Ok then"

"I'll take care of that" Lesath says.

I almost choke on that thing lodged in my throat again, "Huh?" I say.

Mum looks at her and gives her a small smile, "Thank you, that's very kind" she says.

The healer travels along my stomach with her wand, "On a happier note, we know what sex the baby is. Would you like to know?" she asks.

Lesath actually manages a smile, "YES!" she says and she claps her hands together, just the way Scorpius does.

Mum looks at me and strokes my head, "I would, but what about you?" she asks me.

I did, but I didn't. I did because Scorpius wanted to. I didn't though because I wanted it to be a surprise.

It wasn't only that that was holding me back, it was the fact that I was too worried about being under stress and strain to be worried about whether I was going to have to buy pink or blue.

I wasn't worried about that; I needed to figure out how I was going to stay relaxed.

And even though I was never one to worry about these sorts of things, it wasn't me I was doing it for, it was the baby.

Maybe I should actually take Lesath up on that offer to help me.

I shake my head, "No thanks" I say to the healer.

I see Mum is a little disappointed but Lesath snorts, "You can write it down on the parchment and show Hermione and I thank you," she says while shooting me a short glare, "Now" she adds.

The healer looks a little threatened but points at the hologram floating above me, I can't see it the important parts; I could never make it out, "Just try and figure out what you see"

Mum stares at it, "I couldn't even make out what Hugo was; I thought he was a girl. Then when I went with Ginny when she was carrying Lily I thought she was a boy. Turns out it was only her finger. You'll have to write it down"

Lesath is still staring at the hologram, "Nope, nothing, write it down"

I bet the healer can't wait to see the end of us, "Fine"

She scribbles down on the parchment and the other two crowd around her, my head was running riot, how could these two be so obsessed with the gender.

Lesath smirks in a familiar way, "Of course"

Mum starts to grin, "Well, Angelina is going to be out of pocket twenty galleons"

I roll my eyes, "What? They bet on me?" I say.

She nods, "Yes, and you better send your Uncle a letter, he's been doing nothing but talk about you"

The healer screws up the paper and chucks it in the bin and for a fleeting moment I get the urge to jump off the bed and pick it up, "Well, that's it. Remember Miss Malfoy will make sure you're not too stressed, keep your eating up—that will have a lot to do with it—and rest! I'll be sending Poppy Pomfrey a full follow up on this and I may have to see you again very soon" she says.

I struggle to sit up and Mum helps me while planting a kiss on my head and moving my legs for me.

* * *

><p>We get outside, "I just need to go to the loo" Lesath says and she hurries in the other direction with smile.<p>

"She's nice" Mum says.

My eyebrows knit together and I nod, "Yeah, apparently" Lesath's attitude today was very weird, and very new.

"Nothing like her father was"

Yet again I nod, "Yeah, apparently"

Mum laughs, "She's not normally like that?"

I shake my head, "Hell no, she's usually death"

Mum sighs and hugs me again, "Oh I wish I could take you home with me"

"I wish I could go home, school's getting rough, feet hurt, Lily's a bitch, Hugo's too embarrassed to come to the hospital with me, I can't get out of bed" I could carry on for weeks.

Mum gives me a small sad smile and pats my shoulder, "Not long to go" she says.

I nod, "Thank God"

"Your father is missing you more than ever, spends all day hacking at the baby room with his wand. Your grandfather offered to do it the Muggle way. For some reason I said he better not" she says with a smile.

Another reason to thank God. "My baby will be alright aye Mum?" I say to her.

She nods, "Of course." But that's all she says.

We stand a bit longer before she speaks up again, "Are you sure you don't want to know what gender the baby is?" she says.

I think about it for a bit, I open my mouth and nod but before I can say yes, Lesath comes running towards us, "Let's go" she says.

"I'm going to miss you, write to me!" Mum says as I jump into the fire place, I nod and wave.

* * *

><p>The feeling of flooing through many fireplaces overcomes me and next minute we're back in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. There was no one in there so Lesath and I leave.<p>

"Thanks for coming" I say awkwardly and just as quietly.

She doesn't look at me but she's smiling, "Thanks for letting me"

I snort, "You did it for Scorp though didn't you?"

She shakes her head, "I only said that"

I look at her confused, my back hurts and I'm worried, and with her playing these mind tricks it doesn't help, "Why?"

She takes a breath and shrugs, "I only didn't like you because of James. He didn't want to be with me—it's ok Rose—James told me you saw what happened in the bathroom. But fuck, I've seen how happy my brother is with you. Can't bloody deny that. And he was pretty fucked that he couldn't come. And I know that if I was as happy as he was with someone, then I wouldn't want anyone to hate them" she says.

My eyes widen, "Well you would have been happy if he wasn't with Rora wouldn't you?" I say.

She nods, "Yeah"

I had to brighten the topic, "Are you happy with the gender of the baby?" I ask.

She cracks an icebreaking grin, "Fuck yeah"

**(A/N) Yay! Lesath's not evil!**

**And she knows the gender of the baby… ooooh.**

**Rose is stressed and is not doing very well :/ keep that in mind everyone. And she's very moody too but that's to be expected.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review everyone, it keeps me inspired and helps me update quicker! I'd like to make it to 110 reviews! Not too much to ask is it?**

**P-p-p-preview!**

"_Quick, get off me" I hear him say._

_And by then I have finished feeling my heartbreak and I come crashing down to this world again, I have come to my senses and I spin on my heel and run._

**Gah! What's happened?**

**Keep reading to find out!**

**Review! I love you!**

**Update will be the 12****th ****of June 2011. If all is going well. I know it's a bit of a wait but I gotzz thingzz to do'z I have to find an Optimus Prime costume for my son's preschool production.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Authors note! Once again, thank you to everyone who's made my dream of 110 reviews a reality!**

**I could burst into tears at any moment **

**Also, happy birthday to Meg Elizabeth Rose, a reviewer. I hope you have an awesome day.**

**Ps, if you're confused, it's the 12****th**** of June here, it's probz the 11****th**** wherever you are.**

Chapter Seventeen

Parties and Stress

**SCORPIUS POV**

Al looks at me as though he's scared, "You're grinning"

I nod, "Good observation Al"

"Why?"

I shrug, "Rose"

"What did she do?"

Do you really want details? "She told me she loved me" I say instead.

Along with wrecking her throat because she couldn't scream when I do her senseless. Poor kid, he was there, in the same room. Didn't realize I was doing his cousin in the bed next to him.

Al looks at me sideways, "Are you sure she said love? She might have said dove"

Zabini looks at us both like we're crazy, "Why would she have said dove?"

Oh here we go, Al will come up with some half-arsed crazy reason as to why she would have said dove, "I don't know, her name is Rose, birds like flowers, maybe it's an instinct type thing"

I nod and pretend like I understand, "You could be right" I say and I go back to grinning.

"Why are you still grinning?" he asks.

I roll my eyes, "Shut up will you?"

"Scorp, all I'm saying is that you've been grinning a whole lot lately" Al says to me with a grin equally as big as mine.

I nod, "Yeah, I know"

Zabini is sitting with us in the library and I have to say, I feel fucking smug.

He never got to know what Rose was like.

A tigress, so hectic that I felt like I was going to confess all my sins' and then commit murder because that's what she could make me do with just a look.

To piss me off though, Zabini smiles with understanding, "Oh. I get it, you got laid. Good on you mate" he says with a soft punch to the shoulder.

He's a pansy. It's obvious.

I don't stop grinning though so I let the Hippogriff out of the bag with this one.

Al looks at me, "Wait. _Who?_ Who did you have sex with?" he says and his eyes look like they're going to fall out of his head.

Git.

I would have liked to play this one out if I didn't see his hands tense like he was going to deck me one in the face like what his brother did, "Mate, don't worry, it was Rose!" I say with first a worried expression which turned into a smug one again.

It was when I said Rose.

Then he sits there, I have to say, my best mate isn't that clever aye.

About as clever as fucking Nargle on heat.

He shakes his head and Zabini watches him amused, "Wait. I thought you said you had sex with her"

I nod, "Yes. That's correct"

"But she's already pregnant" he says.

I snort, "You're not one of those that think sex should only be for procreation are you?"

Zabini laughs, "Yeah, she won't be able to get pregnant again Al"

I roll my eyes, for a guy who was cheated on by his girlfriend—with me—he seems to be taking the topic lightly.

"No, I know she can't get pregnant again, I'm not bloody dumb, but wouldn't you—you know—_touch the baby?_"

Zabini and I both look at him in shock, "You're joking right?" I ask Al.

He starts to go red, "No"

Zabini laughs like it's the funniest joke he's ever heard.

Git.

I shake my head, "No, my dick doesn't end up anywhere near the kid" I say bluntly.

Zabini looks down and Al looks at me disgusted, "Didn't have to say it like that"

We keep on with study for a bit longer before Al opens his mouth again; I stop him before he talks.

"Don't say anything pointless ok?" I say with a smirk.

He lifts one eyebrow, "Oh shut up idiot; I was going to talk about Harley"

I pretend to be confused, "Who? You mean barbie?"

"No, that's your sister" Al snaps back, and I have to give it to him, that was good.

I wave my hands, "Ok, ok, go" I say.

But before he speaks Lorcan shows up, "Gosh, I swear, free me from that woman"

I shrug, "What now Scamander?"

"Jackie wants me to be with her every minute of the day"

"I wish I could be with Harley every minute of the day but I can't" Al pipes up.

Zabini laughs again, "Love, it does it to you"

I shake my head, "And who are _you_ seeing at the moment Zabini?" I say harshly.

He smiles at me as though he knows that I'm being nasty, "No one, I'm just trying to concentrate on school"

Lorcan looks at me, "Why the smile Scorp?"

I have to keep that on check.

"He had sex with Rose" says Al.

Hell yeah it's weird talking to Rose's cousin and ex-boyfriend about our sex life but at the same time, these guys' are my mates.

Lorcan nods, "Well, some are lucky aren't they"

Al laughs, "I know what you mean mate, all Harley talks about when things get tight is how she knows what types of diseases you can get and how relationships shouldn't be based on sex"

"Well I don't have it hard" I say.

Lorcan snorts, "Sure you don't" he says with a smirk.

"At least Jackie doesn't go on about how hot Jordan Malloy is" says Al.

I shake my head, "Xavier thinks that Jordan Malloy is hot?" I ask.

I guess he wasn't bad looking.

Zabini nods, "Yeah, I guess I can see why she'd think that"

"Always thought girls fell over Dion Wood" Lorcan said.

"I hate Wood, but yeah, I thought so too" I said honestly.

Wood was probably the best looking guy in the school, "Still think that George Timmins was a decent looking bloke" Zabini says and I laugh.

"He'd crush us to death, you seen those bloody arms?"

Lorcan laughs, "Oh my merlin, we're pansy's today!"

I nod; damn right we are.

"Anyways," Lorcan says, "I came here to say there's a party in the Hufflepuff Dungeons tonight and we're all going"

Since when did Scorpius Malfoy deny a party?

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

"What are you doing?" Says Harley.

"Studying" I say through a sip of my orange juice.

I had my books out—well, James'—books out, I had my stack of pikelets and I had my toast, I go to scribble down something on my parchment when I take a bite of my toast.

"What the fuck is this?" I say while spitting out my toast, "What? Are you trying to poison me woman!" I say to Harley, she had done my toast!

She was the one who put inch-thick raspberry jam on my toast!

Harley gawks at me, "well if you weren't so tied up in chundering last night's dinner up then you could have done your own breakfast!"

I nod, "Sure sure" I say while putting a pikelet in my mouth.

All I did these days was study, eat, do my homework, eat, do _other peoples' _homework, eat, spend time wanting to be in Scorpius' bed, eat and spend time wanting to be in Scorpius' bed.

At seven months pregnant, I didn't think I'd want to be having sex.

Ok, we're not at it every night, but at least once every second or third day.

And I have to admit, it was my fault. I had been up for it as much as a Fifth year Hufflepuff girl was up for holding a guy's hand while wearing gloves.

At the same time, I was kind of grossed out by it, being seven months pregnant and having sex was weird.

I had to avoid looking at my stomach at all costs.

James charges over with Rora attached to his hip, hmmm, mustn't have heard about that Muggle surgery they could get that separate conjoined twins. I can see Lucy across from me, glass about to shatter under her grip, "Hello all"

Everyone gawked at him, _"Hello all?"_ what was that.

Scorpius was the first to speak, "Potter"

James grimaces and spits, "Don't you have your own table Malfoy?"

I shake my head, "Shut up will you?"

"Don't be rude James, he's just being friendly" Says Rora.

He nods, "Sorry" he mutters not too convincingly.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy says.

And she was loud.

"James! Have you read this?" I ask as I shove my copy of _Hogwarts: A revised history_ in his direction.

He doesn't even look at me, "Not since the last time I read it"

Uggh! "And when was that?" I ask snappily.

He shrugs, "I don't know, first year… maybe before… maybe never"

Of bloody course, how was I supposed to do this guy's homework if it was evident he had nothing to do with it, he couldn't even read the damn book on which it was based!

I slam it on the table, "Bloody hell James! I'm supposed to write a four foot essay on the damn book and you haven't even looked at it!"

"I don't have to read it to know what it's bloody about" he says quietly.

"Well, if you're so damn clever, tell me what it's about!" I all but yell.

He stares at me and snatches the book off the table, "You see this guy?" he says while pointing at a picture.

I nod.

"That's my father, and you see _this _guy?"

I nod, yes I'm dumb.

"That's _your_ father! The stupid essay is about them, and I'm sorry Bud, but I think I may know a thing or two about them!"

I was defeated.

Lucy speaks up again, "Merlin James, you've changed all because of some dumb—" but she's cut off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LUCY!" he yells, so loud I wished I had something to cover my ears.

And an umbrella to shield myself from his spit.

The table goes silent.

I have to give it to her, if Al was playing the same games as his brother, I too would be upset that my best friend was choosing some girl over me.

I ignore what's going on and get back to my homework.

I had done James' Astronomy, Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and now I'm getting on to his Care of Magical Creatures.

I had Al's and Scorpius' potions to do, I still had my own potions to do and hopefully, with all going well, I'd have them done by eight tomorrow morning.

Rora stands there, "I-I don't know what I've done"

"Well you're not exactly letting James spend time with us anymore" Freesia says quietly.

I'm pretty sure I see steam coming out of James' ears as they speak up, "Who would have fucking thought, my two best friends doing this to me" he hisses and he drags Rora out of sight.

"I guess that mean's he won't be wanting his breakfast then?" Sean Finnegan says.

I nod, "I guess he won't"

Scorpius slides in next to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, "So, guess what?"

I shrug but kiss him on the lips, "I've still got another twenty-four hours until I can finally close my eyes?" I say.

I open my next book, bloody hell, how did my mother do this?

Scorpius rolls his eyes, "No, that's not it"

I shrug, "Tell me then" I say getting irritated; his arm was in the way of my book.

"Nah, don't want to"

"Good"

I didn't have time to listen to him harp on when I had work to do.

"It's Saturday Rose, we have shit to do"

I take a breath. A deep one. And now, I remember why I thought he was so annoying, "Scorp, I'm slumped under you know"

I laughs, "You don't have to be, tell James you don't want to bloody do it"

I shake my head, "Maybe I should tell you and Al that I don't want to do potions, how about that one?" I snap.

"It's your own fault" he snaps back.

I stare at him, "How?"

He sits there looking at me—he's lost for words, "Well, you didn't have to be so bloody clever"

I nod, oh yes, how foolish of me, "Oh right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so damn selfish"

I take another deep breath, the sooner I had this homework done, the sooner I could be spending time with him.

Even if right now I didn't want to be.

I get back to scribbling on my parchment, scared that I was going to snap my quill, and I feel his cold hands on the small of my back, "I can distract you"

I sigh, "I know you can, but you can't" I tell him and he looks at me and pouts. Damn him. "I've seen that face and I've heard that line before Scorp"

And he smirks with the memory.

I roll my eyes and remember.

Scorpius' and I had been studying all day in the library for our fifth year exams.

"_Weasley I'm bored"_

I snort, _"We haven't even been studying long"_

He nods, _"Yeah maybe to you"_

"_Well, you were the one that chose me for you partner"_

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table, "_That was because I thought choosing you meant that the work would get done faster, what a bloody joke_"

I nod, "_Yes, hilarious_" I mutter.

He puts his head on my shoulder and peers at the parchment, "_So bored_" he whispers in my ear and I push it away.

"_Georgia_" I say.

He laughs and his breath tickled my ear, _"I'm even boreder when I'm with her"_

"_Boreder's not a word_" I say.

He sits up straight and shuffles his chair closer to me, "_People will get suspicious if they saw us this close_" I tell him but he shrugs.

"_People never come down here; you were bloody right when you said we wouldn't be distracted_"

I laugh, "_Yeah, well, I don't like being disturbed when I'm studying, and right now, you're disturbing me_" I say while shutting one book and opening another.

I starts nodding, "_Ok, ok, I'll entertain myself since you're so bloody boring_" he says.

He turns so he's facing me, his knees knocking mine and he slips a hand behind my neck, his lips skimming my shoulder, "_OI!"_ I hiss.

He smiles, "_What_?" he says with a boyish grin.

My eyes widen and I glare at him, "_Don't you bloody start this. And_ especially _while I'm studying!"_ I snap at him.

He grins, "_So it would be alright if you weren't studying?"_ he asks, "_So if I do this_," he shut my book and turns over the parchment, "_It would be alright?"_

I shake my head and open the book up again, "_Would it be alright if I went and torched all the work I've done for you?"_

He just looks at me, "_I can distract you_"

He just shakes his head and kisses my lips, his tongue sliding in and turning me dizzy, his hand travels down my leg and under my skirt, "_I'm going to kill you_," I whisper against his mouth as his hand gets higher, "_I'm going to use the killing curse on you and there's nothing you can do about it"_ I say as I take a sharp intake of breath.

He laughs against me, "_Only if Georgia doesn't do it first_"

I look at Scorpius now, that same look on his face, "No! No Scorpius, and especially not in here!" I say to him.

He looks angry now, "Fuck Rose, all you've been doing is that stupid homework!"

Oh no he didn't "YOUR STUPID HOMEWORK!" I shout.

He nods, "Right"

Damn straight I was bloody right!

I sigh, "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I don't know" he mumbles.

Oh ok, he didn't know, great, I spent this whole time arguing with him when I could have been doing homework and he didn't bloody know.

"Well, you can fuck off then" I say to him.

Lily looks at me and Scorpius and I then realize that this whole event has unravelled in front of the eyes of the entire Gryffindor table.

Well they haven't seen anything yet.

"I think it's the hormones" she says to Lysander. He nods in agreement.

"Watch me hormone you in the face Lily!" I snap at her.

Lysander speaks, "What exactly does that involve?" he asks me.

I have to keep me from hormone-ing him in the face too.

Scorpius watches us for a bit, confused as anything and then stands, "Don't tell me to fuck off, I can fuck off on my own thanks" he says.

Al was with Harley but looked torn between staying and following Scorpius, "Go on then, don't want to leave masters side for too long" I snap at him.

Now I have to deal with Harley and Jackie telling me I'm hormonal.

* * *

><p>I look at the clock in the common room and realize that it's nearly eight o'clock.<p>

Harley comes out and I notice that her hair is curled, "Where are you going?" I ask her.

"God woman, you're still doing homework?" she asks.

I nod, "Potions"

"That can't be good; you've been working all day"

I snort, "Yeah well some of us have to help other people out too" I say snappily.

She knits her eyebrows together, "Bud, you're pregnant now, some things are more important than others. You have to relax" she says while twirling her hair around her wand.

Oh yes, it's that simple, because I can drop everything and just relax.

Because I didn't need to finish school, because Scorpius didn't need to either, "People rely on me" I say.

She nods, "Yes Bud, the baby does! You'll be stressed before you know it!"

I wave my hand at her, "Go; leave me alone"

She sits down next to me, "Malfoy was pretty pissed off at you" she says.

Oh well shoot me, "Didn't know you guys were besties" I say.

She slaps my arm, "No, Al told me"

"Cool" I say, "Now let me get this done"

Harley moves closer, "The more time he spends with you, the more time I spend with Al!" she snaps.

"Nice to know you care more about your boyfriend than your pregnant best friend"

Another slap, "Don't make me slap the hormones out of you woman, you can only blame so much of your attitude on hormones!"

"I just have so much homework to do" I groan as I run my fingers thorough my hair.

She nods, "Yes, that's why Malfoy's pissed off, because you shouldn't be doing all that work, you should have a break"

"But it's mostly his!" I sigh.

She nods, "Come on; let's go to this party" she says and she gets out of her seat and yanks at my arm.

"What party?" I ask, firmly in my seat.

She gapes, "What party? Hufflepuff's first party!" she says, her face shining.

I roll my eyes, "I don't want to go" I say.

She nods, "Yes you do"

I shake my head, "No I don't, I just want to go to Scorpius and go to sleep" I say.

Harley looks confused, "But he's already there"

I stare at her; "You're lying" I sit there with my arms out and let her help me out of my seat.

"No, seriously, he went with Al"

Yet another reason to be pissed at him.

* * *

><p>"Rose, if the jeans don't do up, that means they don't fit" Jackie says with her hands on her hips.<p>

I stare at her, "Oh really? Well fuck me!" I snap.

Lily shrugs at Jackie, "Hormones"

"Do I have to tell you again Lily? I can and will hormone you in the face"

Harley bustles through, "Tsk tsk, stop fighting, here, I found these"

I hold them up, "I don't want to wear them" I say.

She snatches them off me and looks at them, they're faux leather leggings, they're cool, but because they were Rora's I don't want to wear them.

"Good luck finding something better then babe," she holds them up again, "Can I have them?"

Lily looks at me and snatches them off her, "Wear them!" she says shoving them at my chest.

It hurt, "Don't talk to me ok?" I say rubbing my chest; I still wasn't over the whole Lily insulting me.

Jackie comes out of my drawers and pulls out a silver free flowing top and chucks it at me, "Here! That top, the leather legging and your black heels, where are they?" I notice Lily moves so her feet are under my bed and out of sight.

"Get them off; I thought you didn't want to be like me!" I say to her.

Harley shakes her head, "No, you can't wear black shoes; you'll have to wear my silver ones"

I shrug, "I don't even want to go, remember?" I say to them, "And besides. I think my feet have grown" I say.

When I say grown, I mean swollen.

Lily looks at me confused, she looks a lot like Al at the moment, "I thought you stop growing at sixteen" she says.

I shrug but Harley and her need to be right steps in, "No, her ankles will be swollen from being pregnant"

I roll my eyes and snort, brushing off her comment, "Oh please, my feet aren't _swollen_" I say to them but nobody believes me.

They all smile and groan and shove me into my clothes.

My heart stops as I look at myself in the mirror, "You can see it!" I say as I rub my large stomach.

Lily looks at me in the mirror, "OMG you can!"

"Good work Potter" Jackie says to Lily, but she doesn't understand.

What with her perfect stomach and all.

Harley tilts her head, "Well, you are pregnant"

I shake my head; I've never realized that I was getting big. Really big.

No wonder I had to ask James if I could borrow his jersey, it wasn't because mine had shrunk thanks to the house elves.

It was all made up in my head.

My skirt wasn't too short because I was getting taller; it was because with it pulled over my stomach, it rode up.

Gah! So blind.

Literally!

I take a breath, "Quick, let's get this over and done with"

Lily runs out with a squeal.

Now, I had to go and spend time with my boyfriend and apologize for being a hormonal, homework obsessed girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I get to the Hufflepuff common room and it was crazy.<p>

Well, the Hufflepuff's weren't doing much, all pretty much sticking to themselves and smiling all over the place, looking at the odd Ravenclaw snogging in the corner with amusement yet barley moving.

They all had glasses of Firewhiskey yet not drinking it.

Harley comes back to the group and hands out drinks, "Firewhiskey, Firewhiskey—Juice—Firewhiskey" she says handing out drinks to us.

"Did you have to say what you were giving me? Might have gone down good if you had pretended to give me firewhiskey" I say while taking a sip of my juice, "APPLE?" I snap.

She nods, "Oh right, hang on"

I watch Lily dancing by herself and sipping her Firewhiskey how was it even she got to drink? "Jackie, watch her tonight please," I say, "Last thing I need is James coming here and forcing his wand down her throat to get the alcohol out"

She sighs, "Fine"

I look around the room for Scorpius, where was this kid?

"Here's your precious orange juice, now I'm going to look for Al" Harley says while walking away.

I follow after her in search of Scorpius.

Hugo taps on my shoulder, "SIS! How have you been man?" he asks. I see Louis hiding behind him, Firewhiskey hiding in his jacket.

I roll my eyes, "Don't you let Mum and Dad know you've been drinking"

"Nothing shocks them anymore, not after you"

I pat him on the shoulder, "Great" I say and I try to walk away but my brother takes hold of my hand.

"What is it Hue? I don't have any money" I say.

He shakes his head and points to a girl with long blonde hair tied up right in the centre of her head, she wore silver make up, she looked like a cartoon character, "It's her! Rochelle Hughes, I think she likes me"

I look from her to my brother and gawk at him, "How do you figure that? By the flirtatious way she's ignoring you?" He looks sad, "Have you seen Scorpius?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yeah, that way" he points towards the fire and I leave in that direction.

Sure enough, he's there.

He looks at me and waves, "ROSE!" he shouts.

Oh lord, this guy is drunk too.

I make my way over to him and he scoops me up in his arms, "My baby's Mum!" he says.

Several Hufflepuff's look at him in awe, "Sorry, I'm usually more charismatic than this"

I nod, "It's true. Much more"

And for some reason I'm pissed.

Really pissed.

I don't know if it's because he's here, getting drunk, and I was in the common room doing homework or if it's because I can't join in and have a good time.

"You look nice tonight Rose" Storm Zabini says in my ear, and I notice that now, Scorpius is sitting between two fifth year Hufflepuff's going on about merlin knows what.

I smile at him, "Thanks Storm"

He pulls up two chairs with his wand and makes them land in front of the fire, "He loves you a lot you know, was telling everyone in here about how you'd be here at _"Any fucking minute"_" and I laugh.

"I've been slumped under with homework" I tell him.

He nods, "Yes, James was telling me. I see he's up'd your pay"

I snort, "A galleon extra a foot isn't much"

He shakes his head, "It is when you're Rose Weasley; I bet the people who make parchment love you"

I watch Scorpius again, this time he keeps shoving his wand in his pocket and it falls out every time before he sits down. "I'll be back"

I go up to him and yank his wand out of his pocket, "Don't you bloody sit on this" I hiss.

And he looks up at me, his eyes darting around, "I wasn't going to"

I sigh, "Can we go?" I ask him. He grabs my hand and yanks me closer harshly.

"I just got here" he says.

I hold back the yelling, "Please, I'm tired"

His face turns into that puppy dog one that I hate, "But I want to stay, you go, I'll catch up later. You can go to my bed"

I shake my head, "No it's fine. I'll just wait" I say through my teeth.

I notice I'm really tired, my head is throbbing and my heart is racing.

He nods, "Ok, but I think you should relax," He sighs and puts a kiss on my head, "Go and relax"

I shake my head, "How can I when you're here getting drunk?" I say.

My head spins a bit as he takes another sip of his drink; "Go!" he says. And he kisses my hand with his wand in it.

I nod, "Ok, but I'm taking this"

I go back and sit with Zabini, "Ashley's told me about how you punched her"

And I smile to myself, "She did? And I didn't _punch_ her, it was a slap"

"He still hasn't talked to her since you guys got back from the holidays," Storm says, I knew he hadn't, I don't know why, but it annoyed me. It was like he hadn't officially ended whatever it was that they had, "I think she's a bit upset about it"

I nod, it was another thing that he should have taken seriously, yet another thing that showed me that he was able to do whatever he liked; he was blasé about the consequences.

I decide I can't dwell on Ashley, doing that would cause me to hunt her down and remind her who Scorpius is with now.

"Look at him, dancing! And with Al" I say with a sigh.

Storm looks at me, "You're worried aren't you?"

About what exactly? That he'll end up feeling like death tomorrow? "No I'm not" I say.

He looks at me in the eye, "Yes you are"

"About what?" I snap.

He smiles at me, that calm smile he always gave people who started to talk loud.

"You don't trust him"

And he was right.

Even though I was here with him, Scorpius didn't have the cleanest track records at parties, he was known for going crazy.

Most of the time with me.

But it wasn't only that, it was the fact that I'm here, his pregnant girlfriend, watching him let loose at a school party.

Was it always going to be like this?

"I shouldn't be like this, it's never been like this before, I mean, he's not always like this" I say to Storm.

Scorpius was telling _me _to relax even though he was getting drunk.

How can I relax when I'm pregnant at sixteen?

How can I relax when I have to finish school?

Storm gives me an awkward one armed hug, "Come on, let's find you someone exciting" he says with a grin.

And I follow.

I find James and Rora and Storm leaves to go to bed.

Something I should be doing, "Hey Rose" Rora says.

I grunt, "Hi"

James rolls his eyes, "Don't you start" he says and I shake my head, might as well make an effort.

He watches Scorpius and I see a sly grin on his face, "Wow, awesome Dad"

It's not like I can say I was better than Scorpius when I was drunk because I wasn't—I was worse—and the only reason why I look at him and think about how much of a dick he is is because I want to be the one drinking and dancing.

But I had to give that up.

Along with a whole lot more of my life.

And now, I'm bringing myself down further and further as I think about what I could be doing.

"You've found yourself an egotistical wanker, well done!" James says with a sly smile.

I look at Rora, "And you have too," James glares at me "Where'd you learn the word egotistical from?" I ask with an equally sly smile.

The nagging in the back of my head getting worse, "You don't look too good" says Rora.

"Thanks" I say.

Rora pats my back, "You want to go back to your common room? It's pretty late and when you're pregnant, you need rest" she says.

Oh mother Theresa, I love you, "Look, I'm fine, I don't need to live in a cotton candy castle, I don't want to go back to my fortress of hot successful wizards and chocolate frogs, I'll be fine here" I tell her.

James looks awfully confused and Rora giggles, "I think I want to go there"

"I'm going to go and get drinks, Apple juice?" James asks me.

I cringe and roll my eyes, "Orange" I say. He nods.

"What's a bet he'll forget what to get you" Rora says.

I'm starting to like her.

We sit there awkwardly for a bit before she speaks, "You're watching him. Are you ok with him?" she asks me.

No, "Yes" I say instead.

She nods, "Ok then," she takes a breath before speaking up, "You know, you can't be so hard on him, woman have it worse than men, but in a way, they sacrifice a lot too"

Oh really? And how would you know? "No they don't"

She laughs and pats my knee, "Woman are born thinking about others, men on the other hand, think with their dicks"

I'm hearing yet not following, "I don't get it"

She sighs, "Ok, so guys think about how fun it will be to have a kid running around that looks like them, girls, think about how they're going to teach the kid, how they're going to pay for things, how they're going to cope with feeding and cleaning"

I nod, "right"

"Guy's think about how they have to sacrifice Quidditch, how they have to sacrifice sleeping time so they can stay up with you as _you _feed the kid"

I get it now.

She's telling me that sure, we give up a lot of our life, but boys do too, because they never had a hard life in the first place, so to them, sure, they're giving up a lot.

I nod, "I just thought that maybe he'd see that I have a lot to do" I say to her and I wonder why I'm opening up to her.

She smiles again, "He does, but he doesn't see how it's beneficial"

"I have to finish school, can't do that without trying" I say to her.

"I know, but all he can see is that you're not having fun. To him, you being happy is more important than you passing a couple of exams"

I stop her, "But I will be happy when I finish school, I'll be able to get a good job"

"You don't have to slave over your parchment all day, when you're this pregnant you have to take things easy"

I snort, "And how do you know?"

She opens her mouth and looks a little flushed, "Hey babe, thank you" she says to James.

Perfect timing of course.

James looks from me to the door that leads to the Hufflepuff study area, "What?" I say to him.

He shakes his head, "Nothing" he says in a pitch higher than his normal voice.

I look at him suspiciously, "What!" I demand.

He gulps down his drink; he's always been the worst at hiding things. The music is getting louder and it makes me realize that I have to sleep.

It reminds me that I have homework to do.

He still looks backwards and forwards and I see that Rora is curious now too, "James!" I say.

He takes a breath, "Have you seen Malfoy?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Not since I came here" and now my head darts around looking for him. Where was this kid?

My head snaps around some more, "I'm going to go and find him" maybe he'd like to stop drinking and go back to bed.

Maybe if he was lucky he'd be over his hang-over by Monday.

James just nods and sips his drink.

One thing I know about James is when he's scared, he's quiet.

I manage to get out of the chair by pushing myself up with the arms of the chair. I place my hand on the small of my back and lean back into it, stretching my back out and waddling towards the study area, I knew he was there.

Lorcan comes running towards me, "BUD!" he yells over all the noise, he takes me into a big, drunken hug and kisses me on the cheek, "I'VE MISSED YOU!" he says.

I step back when he lets go and I wipe the saliva off my cheek, "Hey Lor," I say with a smile, "Have you seen Scorp?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yeah, back there with Ashley" he tells me.

My heart drops.

First things first, I have to check it out.

I can't have myself storming out of here without seeing this for me, shit like that happens all too often.

Second thing, I need to calm down. Anger just sets me right off and I have two wands in my hands, I could do anything with these two wands.

And third, I have to prep my fist. If I don't prep it then I could strain it or injure it in some way when I take to her face with it.

I take a breath and I start towards the Hufflepuff study area but all I can think of is the news I just heard. And if the reason why James was so quiet is because of this then he's not in the good books either.

I make it to the area.

All I have to do is turn the corner and I'll be able to see anything that's going on in there.

That's all I have to do.

And that's what I do.

I see two bodies.

One girl, one guy.

The guy is against the wall and the girl is against him. It's Scorpius.

Everything I had run through is gone out of my mind and all I have is this sickening feeling that's on a rampage through my body. I feel like I'm going to vomit and there's nothing I can do about it.

I want to faint but I know fainting would include me tearing my eyes away from the scene that's unfolding in front of me and in a sick way I can't do it.

It's like my body's telling me to sit here and watch it happen, telling me to sit here and feel my heartbreak, sit here and stare at the thing that's ruined my life.

"Quick, get off me" I hear him say.

And by then I have finished feeling my heartbreak and I come crashing down to this world again, I have come to my senses and I spin on my heel and run.

I'm rushing towards the portrait hole but then a hard chest stops me, I look up and it's Darren, "Get out of my way Flint" I say through a sob.

Why is this happening to me?

"He's no good, look, he's cheated on you _and_ he punched me"

I look at him, "You're lying" I mutter.

Darren laughs, "You're having a kid to a guy that punches people for no reason"

I felt sick to my huge stomach, I hated people punching people; it was low. Resorting to Muggle violence was disgusting.

Was I really worrying about that? I didn't know what to think. Scorpius was just with Ashley against a wall.

I had just been told that he'd punched someone.

Did I even know this guy at all? It was a great joke; everything was just some giant illusion that I'd wrapped myself in.

I hadn't realized I was still crying until the tears dropped on my hand, "ROSE!" Scorpius yells.

I'd forgotten I was standing here staring at the floor with Darren standing in front of me, "She doesn't want to talk to you. You abusive git!"

I stay silent. "Oh you can fuck right off Flint!" he says, "Rose, it's not what it looks like" Oh really? I've seen enough movies to know that when someone says that, it's most definitely what it looks like.

My heads spinning as the music goes quiet and everyone stares.

I didn't know I was that dumb. So dumb that I'd fall into the trap that is Scorpius again. Teachers have so much faith in me; it's amazing to think that in reality I was daft.

Scorpius is still yelling at Darren but it's not registering in my mind, he was with Ashley.

"Oh and you think you're so fucking high and mighty, you think you're so much better just because you're father has bloody redeemed himself, the Weasley's should have killed you" Darren hisses.

Scorpius grabs my shoulder but I shrug him off, "Don't" is all I can manage to say. Eyes still on the floor.

Heart still breaking.

Scorpius snorts behind me, "You're not listening to him are you?" he asks me.

But I stare at the ground. I'm too young for this; I've got too much at stake.

I don't have to deal with this.

"Rose! I didn't want to kiss her, it was an accident!" he says. I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

My head throbs more and I get a cramp in my stomach, "Rose, are you alright?" Lysander asks.

I look at him and I shake my head, "Fuck off Scamander, this is between Rose and I!" Scorpius says while pushing Lysander out of the way.

I clutch my stomach; it's only me and the kid now, "Look at you, even pushing Scamander out of the way. You're one big mess!" Darren spits.

"FUCK OFF BEFORE I PUNCH YOU AGAIN!" He screams.

I laugh to myself, "It's true then. I should believe what he says?"

He looks at me confused, "Why?"

I snort, really? And I thought I was dumb, this guy was worse, "Because you punched him. He told me. What sort of Wizard are you?"

His face contorts and turns into an ugly smirk, "I didn't say anything when Ashley told me you slapped her!"

Oh he was going to bring that up was he? "You don't know what she said to me!"

"AND SWEETHEART, YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT HE SAID ABOUT YOU!" he shouts over me.

Lysander looks at me and puts his hands on either one of my shoulders, "Bud?" he asks.

Then I hear a whisper not too far from me, "What? She can't keep to herself, has to try and get into Lysander too. Always wanting the attention"

I ignore her. Fucking Lily

"LISTEN TO ME ROSE!" Scorpius yelled.

Too much yelling.

I slink away, I was scared, "Hey hey! No, this has to fucking stop. Rose, you have to go. Please, go. Rora will see you soon" James says calmly. I see Rora standing behind him, she would have dictated this.

I sigh and a sob rips through my chest. This was one mess. But when you're cut up, confused and just plain sick and tired of trying to make something work that was genuinely just not compatible at all, you end up feeling numb.

And right now I was numb.

I push past James, past Lorcan, past Lysander and Lily, past Harley and past Storm, all of them trying to catch and grab at me.

But I push past them easily, because they don't want to grab hard. They don't want to hurt the pregnant girl. I drop his wand somewhere between the Scamander's.

Once I'm out of the portrait hole I breathe but I keep running. No, I lie, I was never running, that was just something I wanted to do, the whole time I've been waddling at a fast pace.

See, I can't even bloody run.

"HEY!" he yells after me.

I hastily wipe my tears away and I look at him, "Happy now?" I ask him.

He did this to me; he did all of this to me. I was fine in the life I was living. Even if it was without him.

Because when I was heartbroken and without him, it was ten million times better than being heartbroken and _with_ him.

He stares at me and his eyes are red, he'd been crying too, "Fuck Rose, why'd you believe him?"

I snort and sob. I multitask, "Did you punch him?"

Sigh, "Yes"

"Did you kiss Ashley?"

He looks down, "Yes" he mutters.

I laugh; then what was the point of this conversation? "Then why wouldn't I believe him Scorpius? I'm sorry but he's one up on you at the moment, there's nothing you can bloody say to fix this. I'm sixteen Scorpius, I don't have to be tied down if I don't want to!" I snap at him.

He nods, "Rose, let me explain. I didn't want to kiss her!"

"What? You slipped at landed on her lips? What's next? You going to trip and have your dick land inside her?" I hiss.

I start shaking and my eyes widen, I can barely see, my vision is blurred but I know he flinched, "Typical, fucking typical"

I'm livid now; it's the only way to put it, "What's typical?"

"This! This entire thing, you, the baby—"

I cut him off, "What? It's typical of me to fall pregnant? I do it often do I?"

He shakes his head, "I'll talk to you when you're being rational. When you're ready to talk and when you're fucking ready to accept my side of the fucking story!"

I was so angry, so worked up, that I had to say something to hurt him, "I don't need you to have this kid Scorpius, I can do it by myself!" I hiss at him.

His eyes go wide and then turn into slits, "But I need you Rose! The Rose I know would have listened to what I had to say!"

"Are you crazy? The Rose that you know is a student at Hogwarts who was a prefect and up for a good time. That Rose had to leave when she fell pregnant!"

He shakes his head, "You're right, I am crazy. About you. But you've changed" he says and he walks away from me.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO DO IT!"

He makes me angrier by doing that, he's supposed to be the one standing here.

He doesn't have the damn right to walk away from me as my heart is breaking.

I'm numb again.

I make it to the nearest toilets, find myself a cubicle and sit down on the floor. I wasn't going to be able to get off the floor; I'd be stuck here forever, just like I had planned all those months ago.

I was going to live here.

**(A/N)**

**Uggggggh!**

**Drama and tension!**

**WTF! Stupid Ashley ruins everything. But it's not like they could be happy happy joy joy when they're about to have a baby. They're still teenagers after all, Scorpius is a male, it's bound to happen.**

**Especially when there's alcohol involved.**

**When you add two conniving people in the mix who don't know how to put the saying "Back off" into action, you get trouble in paradise.**

**DARREN AND ASHLEY are evil!**

**Muahaha.**

**To everyone who's upset that they're fighting, don't stress. Scorpius and Rose always find a way out. I guess that's classed as a spoiler right?**

**Also, you'll find out the sex of the baby REAL soon. Don't worry.**

**Can I please have 120 reviews? If i get that many, then i'll update BEFORE I go on my week long holiday. I'm leaving on the 16th of June 2011.**

**If I don't get 120 reviews then I can't promise that i'll be able to update before the 23rd of June and you very well may have to wait until the 23rd before I can update. This is because I don't know if I can get internet where i'm going for my holiday. First holiday i've had without my son... sad.**

**Anyways, you know the deal, review and you'll get next chapter :)**

**I'm sorry for being nasty.**

**Preview:**

"_You always do this! When something's too fucking hard you run away, I told you it was her yet here you are, not believing me," he snaps, "That's our baby! The baby needs a Dad"_

_I nod, "It will still have a Dad, I just won't have a boyfriend" I whisper. I kiss his cheek and start to walk towards the door._


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Authors Note! Yay! I can update before my holiday! Thanks to all the people who reviewed of course!**

**You get to find out the gender of the baby in this one. But beware, this chapter is a bit sad still, but this is the last sad chapter in the Scorpius-cheated-on-Rose thing. **

**Please help me get to 135 reviews! And then I'll find somewhere where I can get internet and I'll update on the 17****th**** of June.**

**And enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Break up's and Dorm Visits

**SCORPIUS POV when Rose saw him.**

I may be drunk, but I know when a girl is trying to seduce me.

And right now, Ashley was trying her damned hardest. How many times did I have to say no?

"You didn't even tell me you wanted to end it. You just expected me to know, kiss me and tell me you don't want me" she said while pushing me against the wall.

"I was pretty sure when I said "_Hell no, I have what I want now, why would I want you?_" would have given you a clear fucking message Ashley" I said to her.

I tried pushing her but she wouldn't budge. I was against hurting girls but if I had to trample her down to get out then I would.

She kept pushing me against the wall, throwing herself at me, "But I love you Scorpy" and I cringe at her use of words.

"And I love Rose" I say.

"Just kiss me once and tell me you don't feel anything. Kiss me and then try and say you love her, you don't!"

Before I can do anything Ashley's fingers are in my hair and her lips against mine, she had said for me to kiss her and then tell her I didn't want her, maybe I'd have to do it. If it means she'll leave me the fuck alone, then yeah, I'll do it.

Her lips were irritatingly familiar and making me feel fucking ill, I pull away from her and I swear I see Rose in the background but I have to be dreaming, she was with James and Rora.

"You kissed me back" Ashley says with a stupid smile.

I cringe, "No I didn't., you attacked me, and now, I don't want you, see? Fuck off" I say.

She starts backing away from me, "You still cheated though. You still did it" she tells me.

And she's telling the truth.

Guilt was evil even if it's sprung from good intentions.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

My eyes are swollen and I think I managed to actually fall asleep in here that was until I heard footsteps.

The footsteps stop and start every couple of seconds and I know it's because whoever the clever person was, was checking underneath the doors. A face pops up under my door, "Oh thank Merlin you're here" Rora says.

She opens the cubicle door with her wand and stands with her hands on her hips, staring at me like I'm a naughty child, "What?" I croak.

My throat was sore from screaming, "What? Everyone's worried about you, that's what"

I snort, "You're not my mother and I don't even like you" I say quietly.

But Rora still stands there and stares, "Well, have fun trying to get up off the floor" she says.

Fuck, she had got me, "Why do you even care?" I say to her, "You're happy with James, probably glad you got yourself someone who's richer than Grant, you don't have to worry about James' poor little cousin to have him grovelling around after you" I say nastily, but I can, no one's going to stop me. Nobody has the right to try and put me in my place now.

Rora steps over me—probably took her a lot considering how big the mountain is that's attached to my stomach—and sits on the toilet, "You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself Rose! And James isn't richer than Grant. Believe it or not, you earn a shit load of money doing drugs"

I shake my head, that wasn't the point of anything, "I just saw Scorpius with Ashley Parkinson-Krum" I say to her. Her mouth forms an O shape, "Exactly" I say.

She nods, "But are you sure of what you saw"

I didn't have to be bloody Albus Dumbledore to know what was going on, but I just nod.

She sighs and taps her knee, "I'm sorry Rose" she says.

And I start crying again, just what I needed, a stranger to see me cry, "How the hell am I supposed to do this Rora? When he's obviously not giving two fucks about anything? How the fuck am I supposed to raise a kid on my own when I haven't even bloody finished school?" I sob.

Rora gets off the toilet and squats down next to me, she reaches over my stomach and hugs me, "Shush, it's alright. You don't have to worry, everything will turn out"

"But how the fuck do you know that?" I snap at her.

She looks at me in the eyes and sighs, "Because I've been there and I've done that"

I snort, great, cryptic messages is not what I needed right now, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I've had a baby Rose, I have a daughter, Alicia is her name, and believe me, it's not as bad as you would expect"

I freeze, she'd had a kid? But how? I'd never seen or heard anyone being pregnant here until I showed up, "When?" I ask.

"Last year" she says with a small smile.

I shake my head, "No, you're lying. How did you keep it hidden?"

She smirks, "Well, we're not all like you; we don't all have loud mouthed people connected to us…. And we don't all wear tight uniforms. We do have the option of robes you know and I got pregnant at the end of January so by the end of August, I had her. When I was at my biggest it was already Summer holidays so I wasn't here waddling around"

I hated wearing robes because they were so big and made you look fat. I really had to start wearing them. And it made sense. She could have easily hidden it, "Grant is the dad?" I ask while wiping tears away.

She nods, "Yes he is, and a good one"

"But you're not together" I say.

She shrugs, "I know, and we've tried to make it work, so many times, but we don't have to be together to be good parents, we've figured that out" she tells me.

And she's right.

Why keep fighting when you're better off friends? Why expose you're kid to that when you're only trying to make it work for show?

"Do you think that Scorpius and I are just together because we have to be? Do you think he'd rather be with other girls?" I say with another sob. I sniff to stop my nose running.

I must not cry.

"I don't know Rose, but at this age you shouldn't have to be in a relationship just because of your baby. You have too much time left. Parents aren't good or bad because of the relationship between themselves, it's what they have with the kid" she says.

My brain hurts. After everything we'd been through I thought Malfoy and I were finally alright, years and years of wanting to be together and this is what happens? Well, it's to be fucking expected isn't it? Every time we were ready for each other he'd go and get with some girl and make her his fucking girlfriend.

It never used to hurt this much.

That's because I've never been pregnant with his child I'd say, "I just want the baby to have good parents. I just want it to fucking have everything I've had. I didn't think he'd do this to me. Not bloody now" I say quietly. My voice breaking with every word.

Rora smooths my hair back and looks at me, "I told you. You two don't have to be together to be good parents" But that wasn't it. I wanted to be with him because I loved him.

I think about Rora and her baby, and then James.

"Does James know?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah… but I haven't introduced them. I don't think I'm ready"

I knew if I had to let him go, I had to let him go. If he was going to find pleasure elsewhere why break my heart when we could just be two separate people with one common factor?

Our baby.

* * *

><p>The day after the Hufflepuff party I woke up in my bed.<p>

I had no idea how I had got there or why I had a splitting headache and swollen eyes, but as soon as I was curious about these symptoms, I had remembered.

Scorpius had his tongue in Parkinson-Krum's mouth. And just the thought of it nearly made me spew.

Now I'm sitting here at the Gryffindor table with my family and friends minus Scorpius and I'm silent. Lysander nearly started crying when I didn't answer him when he said good morning to me and my stomach and Freesia actually whimpered when I heard Harley tell her what had happened.

"Bud, can you please eat?" Al said.

James growled, I was stuck in between him and Rora, it was like they were forming a perimeter around me, maybe I'd give birth in this little shelter they've created for me?

It would be best to raise the kid with them two. Or maybe just give it to them, they could be a cute little family, the baby would have a nice sister called Alicia.

"Don't you talk to her Albus" James said to Al.

Al slumped back towards Harley, such a happy couple, such a trusting couple, "I didn't know ok?"

I sigh and continue to push the peaches around my bowl.

How stupid was I?

All these years he was hard to keep down, why would he change now?

And to think he always told me that it was me that he wanted, I _believed_ that?

If it was true don't you think he would have given up Kate, Georgia and Ashley for me straight away?

Merlin, I was dumb.

And I was blinded by the fact that I was pregnant, maybe I had convinced myself that he would stay with me because I was pregnant. That's exactly what I had been telling myself that I didn't want.

I was crazy.

"Bud, eat or I'll shove it down your throat!" Lucy snaps at me but I'm distracted by the slamming of the great hall doors against the wall.

He walks in with his hands in his pocket and his hair tucked behind his ears. His eyes are red and he had bags under them, he had woken up too early for a Sunday morning, he never wakes up this early and especially not if he's hung-over from the night before, "That fucking wanker, has the fucking cheek!" James says but I hear Rora telling him to shush.

"James, promise me you won't say a word if he comes over ok? Promise" Rora warns.

Usually James would tell the person who gave him orders to shut the fuck up, but he's not.

And I think I'm grateful.

I stare at him even though I don't want to, I don't know if I'm staring at him because it's habit or if it's because I have to remind myself that this idiot has ruined pretty much everything I've ever had.

And he's walking towards me.

I snap my head back so I'm looking at Al and Harley and it seems like Al has just been caught doing the same thing as me because he now looks at me like I'm the most interesting person in the hall.

I'm afraid he's wrong. The most interesting person would have to be Ashley Parkinson-Krum because she manages not only to get guys who are taken but guys who are taken and have _baby's_ on the way so there must be something interesting about her.

My eyes are starting to prickle with tears but I ignore them. I can't be bothered crying.

He grips my shoulder twice, "Want to talk?" he says.

I don't turn to look at him but I see that James does, "I'm not going to say anything to you Malfoy but I want you to know, Death is coming for you and he's wearing Gryffindor robes" he hisses.

Scorpius doesn't say anything to him but taps my shoulder again, "Fuck Rose" he says and his voice breaks.

I hate hearing him like that but there are a few things I hate more, "What's there to talk about?" I say quietly.

He laughs without humour, "Oh, I see how it's played"

I turn my head to look at him, my hand was resting on my stomach and I felt a few kicks but I wasn't interested, I tried to turn the rest of my body but my stomach kept hitting the ledge of the table. Making me more upset. "Why would you do that?" I say.

I feel tears coming down my cheeks and his face contorts with pain as he sees them. He goes to wipe them away but I jerk my head back. He couldn't touch me.

His hair falls in his eyes and I now see that it's long enough to tie up, but I have better things to worry about, "You don't even know the story. You won't even fucking talk to me, and I'm NOT talking to you _here_" he says.

"Well, if you've got a fucking story that means we have nothing to fucking talk about. It only means you have something to cover your guilt with" I snap at him.

He leans over me and glares, he was trying to intimidate me, "And what the hell do you mean by that?"

He was dumb, for a guy who claims to know about guilt and feeling bad from years of sneaking around with me, he didn't know anything when it came to cover-up stories, "It means that the only reason why you want to explain what happened last night with Ashley is because you have something to cover!"

I manage to swing my legs over the chair but I struggle to get up. James gets up and lifts me up by my arms and Scorpius stands back with his hands in his hair, "Fuck Rose, all I've ever wanted was for this to work and you don't even trust me" he says as I start to walk away.

As he says this I stop, I don't turn around but I speak, "Did you kiss her?" I say.

I hear him sniff, "Yeah"

"Then how can I trust you" I start walking again.

I hear his footsteps behind me then I hear them stop, "Get the fuck off me James! Rose, it wasn't fucking like that, it wasn't that type of kiss—GET OFF ME!—Rose!"

"Let her go Malfoy, she's not going to listen" James said.

He was right, because whether or not there was a reason behind the kiss, it was still there.

* * *

><p>I grab small bin next to my bed, even the feeling of throwing his homework in the bin was good enough.<p>

I have a letter from him, a couple of photos, a picture he drew of himself on a broomstick, an old flower and a list of things he liked that he had given me back in fourth year so I could buy him a birthday present, all in the bin with the homework.

I look at it as it sits there, ok, I'm a loser, I have copies of all of this homework but even so, he doesn't know that.

He does know however that if he doesn't produce all this work he can kiss OWL's and NEWT's good bye.

So long!

And yes, I may be acting a little immature, but who wouldn't.

When you catch your boyfriend—who you're _pregnant _to—with his tongue launched half way down another girls throat, what would you do?

I would burn his homework.

Yes, that's right, the most lethal form of pay back!

Hmm, I know, it's not that harsh but this close to OWL's? Fuck yes.

"What are you doing?" Harley asks as she walks into the room.

My wand is pointing at the bin, ready to ignite, "Burning his homework"

She rolls her eyes, perfect little eyelashes batting away, matching her perfect little stomach that is not growing, "Really? You're burning his homework? You're better than that"

I laugh without humour, "And a few other items. Watch him fucking struggle when OWL's come along. The git can crash and burn"

She nods, "Yes. Crash and burn and have no ability to get a job and help provide for you and the baby!"

I stop for a bit, he wasn't going to have to provide for the baby if he wasn't going to be part of its life, "Even more reason"

She shakes her head and scoops her arms under my arms. Trying to pull me up. "God damn it Rose! You haven't spoken to him in a week! You've only got under two months left of this and whether you like it or not, I want you to fix things with him! I know I may not like him all too well and his dress style is a bit out of whack not to mention the guy _needs _to shave but as your best friend and your future cousin in law, I have to do this"

I stare at the bin full of homework, "Shut up" I say.

She prods me with her foot, "You don't even know if he actually cheated on you! You never asked him! The poor guy has been distraught because you haven't spoken to him since"

I laugh, "I know what he was doing. I know a bastard when I see one!" I snap back, "Just go back to your skinny little world!"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "Are you coming to class?" she asks.

Nope, no way, he's in that class. Well, he's in all of my classes but in this one I actually have to sit next to him, "Hummpf" I say.

"For a woman who's about to become a mother, you're extremely immature"

My wand spins around between my fingers. I didn't want to talk to him, it's not like he was going out of his way to come and see me.

Ok, I'm lying. He stands at the bottom of the stairs to our dorm and screams out to me every day after supper, but still.

He knows what he's done, I saw it with my own two eyes and he was in a compromising position with one Ashley Parkinson-Krum.

That also reminded me that I had to kill her.

How could me and him become parents? The thought of it becomes more ridiculous by the day.

By the hour.

By the minute.

And now that a seconds gone by, it's even more ridiculous.

"Fine, don't come, but I'll send Lily up in a hour to help you up"

I cringe; I didn't want her near me either. "No, I don't want Lily here" I moan.

She knits her eyebrows together and I'm sure she's going to hex me, "And I don't want you being stuck on the floor all day so shut the hell up!" she snaps and she spins on her heel to leave.

I take a deep breath and set the bin on fire with my wand.

* * *

><p>I've only been sitting here for twenty minutes until someone knocks on the door and opens it.<p>

It's her.

The evil red headed one.

I guess that doesn't narrow it down.

It's the evil, straight red headed one with the body made of bones.

Yes, you've guessed it, it's Lily.

She peeps around the corner of the door and stares, "Bud?"

I snort, "Rose to you mate" I snap.

She comes in anyways and sits on my bed, I have to remind myself to tell the house elves to clean my sheets tonight; she wrings her hands out and flicks her hair back, she looks… weepy? "Rose, I'm sorry"

What exactly for? That she was nasty to me or that my boyfriend cheated on me?

She looks down at me on the floor and I suddenly feel very vulnerable, "Why's that Lily?" I ask.

I look up at her in the eye and she turns her head a bit, "Because I was out of line"

I nod, I now know that she's not sorry that my heart is broke but that she was nasty to me, "No shit" I mutter.

Her lips begin to pout, "It's just that everyone was going on about you. Everyone wanted to know how you were doing. Every letter I got from anyone back home was asking about you. Even Lysander was talking about you. His mum sent me a letter and it was actually for you! She had just written the wrong name, and when that happened, it was the last straw, I'm jealous" she said.

I didn't know what to say, people cared about me? That was a first. It seemed that all people did these days was feel sorry for me. "Lil's people care about you too"

She sighs, "It's not only that. People always went on about how pretty you were, how smart you were, how funny you were. I was jealous you had the best looking guy at school swooning over you. And then when you got pregnant, I thought it was great because the family would disown you and then Malfoy wouldn't want you and I thought you'd fail all of your exams and I would be in the limelight. OMG, I'm a terrible cousin!" she said while holding her head in her hands.

I look at her in shock, she was right, she was a terrible cousin, "I have everything against me Lily, all I had was my family" I say to her.

Tears start streaming again on both ends now, "I'm so sorry Rose, but then when I was nasty to you, I couldn't help it, I had to say those things"

I shake my head, "You're only apologizing now because you feel sorry about me and the Malfoy thing"

She opens and closes her mouth, I'd caught her. Pretty sure I should be a detective. With catching Scorpius in the act, reading between Lily's lines. Yes, definitely. "Yes, it's a little part of the reason"

I snort, "Well you can't tell me the big part of the reason is just your conscience" She looks at me confused, "Maybe you don't have one…" I'm attacking her without her knowing.

Detective work right there.

She sighs, "Bud, I just wanted to be like you. I won't become a prefect next year. Last year I was second to the bottom in all my subjects, the only thing I had going for me was Quidditch but even then you're better than me. I don't know how considering your mum and dad. I got jealous"

I nod, "You're not going to be like that anymore are you? I mean with the whole Malfoy thing I don't think I can bloody handle it" and I leave it at that.

She shakes her head, "No, I'm just so sorry; I don't want to fight with you"

She gets off the bed and on her knees to hug me, "Surely you're not jealous of this" I say while pointing to my stomach. She sniffs and shakes her head.

"No way," she stands up and looks at me, "Are you coming?" she asks.

And I shake my head, I still had forty minutes until my next class and I wouldn't have to sit near Scorpius. If I start trying to get up in ten minutes then I should be up in time to go to the next class, "No, it's alright. I'll stay here"

She frowns, "Ok, but I can't come and help you up" she says looking worried.

I nod, "It's alright. I'll manage" and she leaves.

My body is tense, my head is throbbing. That's all I can think of now.

Merlin, if I had known that I could be in this much physical pain because of a guy then sure, I _should_ have run off to a nunnery.

I pat my stomach and stare at it, "You're dad's a wanker" I say to it. I hear a snort and I look up, "Hey" I say.

For fucks sakes, will I ever be left alone to wallow around in my depression?

Silvery hair flicks back as Lesath looks around our dorm with distaste, "Well, I've never been in here and I bloody well hope I won't have to ever again" she says while touching the drapes of Harley's bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me like I'm stupid, and yes, I have a feeling that I am, "Come to see you of course. There might have been a time when I used to frequent the Gryffindor towers but I assure you it wasn't the girls dorms I was coming in and out of" she says in a way that her brother would talk. Smarmily.

She doesn't sit down on any of the beds but looks around, I see she's considering the floor but she decides against it, "Thanks for visiting I guess"

She closes her eyes for a bit then opens them, "I know he did it" she says quietly and abruptly.

"So do I" I tell her.

I grab the moisturizer off the draw and unscrew it, "Do you mind if I…?" I ask her.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye, "Do you always do it in front of people?"

She looks a bit disturbed, "Harley, Jackie Vienna and Flora but they sort of don't have a choice; they sleep in here"

She sniffs and then nods, "Yeah ok, I guess"

I start rubbing the moisturizer into my skin in slow circles. I don't want to look at Lesath because her eyes are too much like her brothers. I just stare at the moisturizer in front of me, "I hope you've been looking after yourself" she says in a snappy tone.

Even when she's trying to be nice it doesn't come out that way, "Hmmm" I say.

She eventually looks at my bed and sits on the end, on the very edge, so much on the edge that I'm actually not sure if she's sitting on the bed or just holding herself up, "Scorpy hasn't been well"

I shrug, "Neither have I"

She gawks at me and does a small cough, "Well, you haven't spoken to him in a week; he says that you need to hear him out"

Now it's my turn to gawk, the guy kissed another girl while we were going out, I wouldn't have been so upset if I wasn't pregnant, "he didn't even deny it"

"Why would he?"

I roll my eyes, "He could have at least denied it, if he had any respect for me; he would have denied it. It just shows that he doesn't care"

She obviously doesn't see my logic because she continues to stare.

The thing is, my pride—which is already pretty low due to the fact that I'm going to be a teen mum—has taken a huge blow.

All people talk about is how _sorry _they feel for me, how _sad _I must be, how _heartless _Scorpius is for doing that to not only me but the baby.

If he knew about the little bit of pride I had dwindling inside of me and he cared as much as he said he did then he would have denied the whole thing and I wouldn't be the one people felt sorry for.

Ok, my logic is a bit ridiculous.

Lesath shakes her perfect little blonde head, "Rose, look, I know how you feel. Fuck, believe me, I do"

"You're not pregnant though, you didn't have to worry about being a single mum"

"You don't have to be a single mum if you don't want to be, Scorp really wants you back. But you know—and I'm not just bloody saying this because I don't want you to get back together—but maybe it's for the best. Maybe you two just aren't… compatible" she says. She puts her hand out as though she wants to pat me as some awkward form of comfort but she doesn't.

I take a deep breath, "What? And you know this from experience?" I say a little too nastily and she flinches.

"Well, if you must fucking know, I've been in love with James since fourth year, and now, three years on, only now have I realized that sometimes a good thing is just too much" she says and she swings her right leg over her left and sits up straight.

Fourth year? "What about Quentin?" I ask. James has always said that Quentin was the only person she was ever nice to, the only person she loved.

She nods, "Yeah, I loved him. But the reason why I went out with him was because of James. I couldn't have him, we fought way too fucking much, I used to get jealous if I saw him with other girls, at times I didn't want him to leave my side and I'd get so worked up if he had a different class to me, and then the few times that we'd be good together, it would make me think it would work. It. Wasn't. Good. Rose. Are you hearing me?" she says. I just nod; there wasn't much I could say, because I knew the feeling. Being so in touch with someone there's nothing you can do about it. If they did something wrong, it just hurt way too much, "So when Quentin came along, he treated me good, he actually asked me out, and I loved him. But after him and Kaya died, I needed James more. It's not good _needing_ someone it's easier if you're with someone who loves you... even if you don't love them as much back"

"Maybe I shouldn't be with him" I whisper.

She shakes her head, "That's not what I'm saying Weasley, but if it's _easier _for you, if it's _healthier _then it's definitely something that you should consider, that's why James is with _her_ and not me. Now relax. Or else."

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

"Oh you've done it this time Scorpy" Says my sister.

I roll over on my back and look at her, I was lying on the ground in the common room; people must have gone to bed because it's just me, her and some first year kid sitting by the fire reading. He looks up at both of us and looks like he wants to fucking scurry out of sight. Poor bugger.

"What do you want Lee?"

She snorts, "I went to see Rose just to find her still upset" well, it was up to her whether or not she wanted to change that, she didn't have to be upset, not if she wanted to speak to me.

Yet here I am, still sulking with her all the way in the Gryffindor towers.

"You're supposed to be my big sister, where's my advice?" I ask her. I sit up on the floor and stretch my arms.

She looks at me with distaste, "You look homeless Scorpius" she says.

"oh thanks"

She sighs and sits down next to me, "You have to fix this, if what you say is the truth _is_ the truth then you better fucking convince her it's the truth because she's only a kid too. A kid can't raise a fucking kid on her own"

I roll my eyes, "You are so bloody weird" I tell her.

She nods, "Yeah well I can be fucking inspirational and shit when I want to be"

I snort, "Sure"

"James told me that Xavier told him that Rose is going for a shower at seven o'clock. Be there" she says in a way that my dad would be proud of.

If he knew what was going on at the moment, he wouldn't be proud of me.

I shake my head immaturely, "I don't want to go"

Lee's eyes grow, "Fucking hell Scorpius! You have to go! It's the least you owe to Rose and your son!" she snaps.

I choke on something, "Son?"

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

I managed to get to my last two classes, and I didn't see him once. Harley sat with me in both those classes and insisted on holding my hands.

"I hate him" Al says to me while sitting across from me at the Gryffindor table.

I smile at him, "Thank you" I say to him.

He shrugs and shovels food into his mouth angrily, "I didn't think I'd ever see the day where he'd do something that low Bud"

James and Lucy come to the table and they're laughing, "Hey Bud, look" James says and he hands me a tie under the table. It's good to see them back together; best friends, I have noticed, are the only things you can rely on.

I look down at it. It's green, "Where'd you get this from?" I ask quietly.

Lucy looks at me in worry, "Why're you talking so quietly?"

My own voice hurts me; I don't want to have to talk, so I shrug. I swear I hear her whimper.

They don't answer my question but I hand it back to James and he keeps on smiling. I see Rora walking towards us and I give her a small wave, "Hey, let's go" Harley says.

I nod, I wanted to leave.

* * *

><p>"I think you should go and have a shower, go and relax" Harley says.<p>

I sigh, "I don't think I have enough energy"

She snorts, "Whatever, you won't be able to sleep if you don't have a shower!" she argues.

She was semi right and semi wrong, "I can't sleep anyways"

She gets into my drawers and pulls out some shorts and a singlet and then chucks me a towel, "Get!"

I nod and slink outside on my way to the showers.

My walk there took a long time, the whole time I had to listen to my ridiculous thoughts and become subject to my silly feelings.

I walk in and he's standing in there.

I turn around, "NO!" he says and he rushes to me and grabs my arm roughly, yanking me back.

He pulls me further inside and steps in front of me so if I was going to leave I'd have to try and push past him. I keep my eyes planted on the ground.

He starts laughing without humour, just like he always did, "Fuck Rose, just like that. You can end our relationship just like that without a thought or a care in the world" he says to me. I keep looking down and he steps forward and lifts my chin with his fingers, "Look at me!"

I do, I look at him and his eyes are red, his bottom lip is red from biting it too much and his hair is ratty and messy from him running his fingers through it, "What?" I snap at him.

He looked distressed and distraught. As if _he_ was the one who was heartbroken, "You wouldn't even let me explain!"

"That's because I don't want to have an explanation! You don't have to go into detail about how you want to fuck Ashley Parkinson-Krum when you're drunk Malfoy! You can keep that to yourself" I spit at him.

He looks at me with disgust, "You think I'd fuck her do you?"

And I see that this conversation is rapidly going downhill, "If you can snog her at a party then I'm not sure what you would do" I say quietly.

He cups the back of his neck and lets out a high pitched whistle, "Rose, I love you"

No, no he didn't, he's still standing here telling me he wants to explain himself but he's not doing it, my eyes well up with tears and now I can't control that hideous feeling that is sobbing, "Don't say that" I say and I clutch my stomach. A pain radiating throughout my body.

He steps even closer and puts his hands on either side of my stomach, "Get away from my baby" I say stupidly through my tears.

He must have come to his senses because he steps back, "Your baby? Pretty sure it was ours"

"You don't have an input" I snap back.

His eyebrows rise, "yes I do"

"No you don't, you have nothing to do with this" I say as I point at my stomach.

"Pretty sure I had an input. My dick remember?"

I nod, yes; of course he'd say something stupid like that in a situation like this, "I can't believe you punched Darren!" I snap.

He shrugs, "And I can't believe you slapped Ashley"

I snort, "Yeah, I bet you're so damn worried about her" I say.

We stand there awkwardly and silently for a bit longer and I look at him, he knows me too well because I know he's been waiting for me to calm down.

He stares, "Ready now?"

And to be honest, I wanted to hear him out; because I missed him so fucking much that I was adamant the pain in my body was because I was having withdrawals. I nod.

"I didn't want to kiss her, but I was drunk, and she kept trying to kiss me, and I was pushing her off—don't give me that look—then she was telling me if I kissed her and I didn't want her then she'd leave me alone—"

I shake my head, "That's fucking stupid Scorpius, really it is" he was trying to tell me it was her?

He runs his hand through his hair, "Listen to me! I did it, I admit it, but fuck, _she_ kissed _me_! _She_ forced _me_! And then I thought, maybe, she'd know now that I didn't fucking want her!" his hands are clenched.

"You don't love me do you?" I say.

His stare narrows, "Yes I do"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

He throws his hands up, "What? What the fuck is it that you want me to say Rose? Whether I wanted to kiss her or not, this will ALWAYS look bad. No matter bloody what, you would have seen her lips against mine because _she _forced herself on _me_ and believe me when I fucking say I didn't want her on me!" he says shakily.

"It's not only that Scorpius, but you punched Darren, that's not good!"

He laughs darkly and leans in to me, "You didn't hear the things that he said about you Rose and for some reason, I think he's trying to get into you"

I stare at him, "I can hold my own! You don't have to resort to punching someone!"

He shakes his head and sighs, "You're letting all this fucking take over; you're too fucking stupid to see that you're just trying to find dumb excuses!"

Another sob wracks through me and I have to try and hold in another, "What is this? Me and you? I don't want us to be together for necessity. Because when you go and do things like this, it seems as though you want something _more _something I can't give you"

He gives me a sideways glance, "Are you listening to yourself woman? I told you that I didn't want to kiss her!" another dark laugh comes from him, "Not only that, but I'm sorry sweetheart, if I didn't want to be with you, if I didn't want our kid, I would _not_ fucking be here. That's a fact"

I look down at my stomach gutting out and I notice that my tears have wet the shirt covering it, "Hmm" Is all I can say.

He touches my stomach again, "Why do you think we have that Rose? That was love wasn't it?"

I shake my head, no, he was wrong, I point at my stomach too, "No, _that_, that was lust"

He snorts, and he motions to me and him, "This was love wasn't it?"

I nod, it was. Was.

He spits on the ground by my feet, "How can this work?" I whisper.

He looks up, "What?"

It's obvious that I don't trust him, I've been strung around too much by him and now I don't trust him. And even now, he claims to be telling the truth but I don't know. He says it was her and not him. Why is it that I can't just believe him?

"How can this work when we've only been together for two months and yet we're trapped like this?"

His eyes start to water and he starts shaking more, "Rose, why would you give up?"

My body starts to shake along with his and a sob bursts through, "It's too hard Scorpius. I have to think of the baby"

He shakes his head and walks up to me, he scoops me in his arms and holds me against his chest, "I fucked up—I know—but you can't do this, I love you, I love you Rose, please don't. I didn't mean it, I swear, please" he begs and I pull my head back to look at him. He holds my face in his hands and he kisses me but I don't kiss back, his tears fall on my lips and I taste the saltiness of them. My sobs cause me to push against his body and his hands run over my neck, "Don't Rose. Don't do this" he whispers against my cheek.

I shake my head, "Scorpius, it's too hard"

"You always do this! When something's too fucking hard you run away, I told you it was her yet here you are, not believing me," he snaps, "That's our baby! The baby needs a dad"

I nod, "It will still have a dad, I just won't have a boyfriend" I whisper. I kiss his cheek and start to walk towards the door.

"You're leaving?"

I nod, "I'm too young for this, have you heard the things we were bloody saying? Sixteen year olds don't say those things, they don't argue about these things! We're growing up way too fast!"

"You're crazy you know that? Crazy and irrational" he says.

I hold the door open but I turn to look at him, "I'm tired"

I leave the bathroom with him still in there and I hear something fall to the ground.

A sob rings in my ear.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's wrong with her, she came back—she was supposed to have a shower—but she came back in her uniform, and she's been vomiting all over the place, there's something wrong!" Harley says though sobs.<p>

I was lying there, I hadn't said anything to anyone and I was cold. I was hungry. I was sad. I don't know what's come over me, "Maybe everyone should go into the common room, I'll help her" I heard a voice.

Rora.

Harley whines, "I don't know" and I know she'll be looking Rora up and down but Rora laughs.

"I won't kill her" she says.

Harley does as she's said because I then hear not only her but whoever else that was in here, leave.

I see Rora's hips align with me eyesight, well, what was left of my eyesight. My eyes were swollen almost shut from crying too much, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry" she said.

"Everyone's so sorry" She sits down on my bed and strokes my hair, if I wasn't so out of it I'd push her hand away, it was weird being with her, "I ended it with him—officially"

She nods, "Maybe it's for the best" she said.

Everyone thought that, did they all secretly think that it was a disaster from the beginning? Did they all think I was going to fail my chance of being with him? "Is it hard with Alicia?" I ask her.

She moves her head from side to side, "Yes and no. I guess the thing with her is that she's with my mum and dad"

Of course. Maybe that was what I had to do. Give the baby to my mum and dad.

"Do you see her often?"

"Yeah, every holidays. When I finish school I'll get to see her more"

I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I didn't know what to do. I was confused about everything and I was definitely not thinking straight, "What do I do Rora?"

She lifts her shoulders and strokes my hair back again, "I don't know, that's something you'll have to figure out yourself" she says quietly.

"I loved him"

She shakes her head, "No, you _love_ him"

Was I crazy and irrational like he said? Was I really just looking for excuses because I was pissed off? There were so many things I didn't know.

I did love him though, I knew that.

"Why did you break up with Grant?" I ask.

She takes a breath and looks out the window, "Main reason being, I didn't want the baby to grow up in his family. They're a great family, but with the drugs, it's unpredictable. The other reason being that we were together for Alicia, we felt like we _had_ to put up a strong front, but if the spark isn't there, it's just not there"

"I know what that's like"

She shakes her head, "No you don't, because I look at you and Scorpius—we all do—and you two aren't together because you _have_ to be. You want to be, and this might hurt to hear Rose, but I think you're overreacting"

I snort, "Do you know what he did?" I say.

"Yes, I do, and I know what it's like to be in the same situation as he was in, trust me, you'll be in that situation one day, everyone's been in it before, a compromising position. I think what's hurt you the most is that he hurt your pride when you have very little left"

Had she read my mind? I eye her suspiciously, "How do you know that?"

She smiles, "Been there, done that"

Truth be told, Rora was worth her weight in gold at the moment, she's been helpful. James was lucky.

We sit there for a bit longer, I'm still unaware of what to do but I do know that I have been overreacting for a bit but I can't rush back to Scorpius and tell him this. I had to be sure this is what I wanted. I didn't want to drag either of us for another ride if it meant we'd still end up in the same place.

Maybe I had to let him see if he preferred life without me in it.

Rora slaps her knees and looks at me, "Better?" she asks.

I nod, "A bit"

**(A/N)**

**I've got a feeling that everyone wants a girl, but I'm sorry, boy it is.**

**It made sense, Malfoy's have boys. Weasley's are jam packed full of them.**

**But, that's not to say that they won't have a daughter in the sequel…**

**I've already started writing it.**

**Don't worry, Rose and Scorpius will be back together before you know it. And in about five chapters time, she's due for the baby yay!**

**Also, Rose doesn't know it's a boy yet. Only Scorpius, Lesath and Hermione.**

**Also, remember, if I get 135 reviews then I'll go into town and find an internet café and I'll update on the 17****th****of June. Otherwise y'all have to wait until the 23rd when I get home.**

**I just reread this and it made me sad! And now everyone knows that it was Ashley's fault! Not Scorpius' damn B***h! Gosh could just slap her in the face! Rose still doesn't know it's her fault, she still doesn't believe Scorpius! Poor boy!**

**Preview yo'**

"_You bring the money? I'm sick of running around after you, you said you were going to give it to me yesterday" says a voice I know. It's Darren Flint._

_I hear a high pitched giggle, "Yeah well, I had to get you to see if they'd broken up. Scorpius hasn't been talking to me, it's been no fun. So you had to see"_

**Ahhh! What's going on?**

**Stay tuned! **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Authors note! So, it's eleven at night and i'm roaming around the streets whilst on holiday and bam! I remember I said that if I got a certain amount of reviews, I'd update today! so here I am, slumming it in some random cafe and i'm totally suprised it's open at this time of the night, and i'm updating!**

**You are all awesome!**

**enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

Mind Games and Cramps

"You alright?" Scorpius asks me.

I shrug, "I can't move. Help me out of the chair will you?"

He gets out of the chair and holds out his hand, I grab it and he hauls me up, "See you next class aye?"

I nod, "Yeah" I clutch my stomach, "Why?" I say a bit dramatically. I was getting cramps and I didn't know why.

Scorpius stares at me, "Don't tell me you ate too much again"

I roll my eyes, "I didn't; I just think something doesn't agree with me that I'm eating. I keep getting these cramps" I complain.

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye, "Are you alright?"

I wave my hand around, "I'm fine" and I can't help that maybe I'm trying to avoid his eyes and the worry in his voice because I'll end up in a grovelling heap at his feet begging for him to be mine again.

Not good Rose, not good.

He nods, "Good" and he leaves out the door.

Al stays behind with me and watches his best friend leave, I feel bad that Al chose me over Scorpius but it's his own fault, I won't forget that he wanted to be the surrogate father.

Now, I'm seven months, two weeks pregnant and one week broken up with Scorpius.

It was weird, he was still around all the time, he still helped me but we weren't together. It was similar to having a chocolate bar in your pocket but never eating it. Always there to tease you but never having that creamy texture to enjoy.

The downside of chocolate is that it made you fat. The downside of Scorpius is he broke my heart.

Don't think I used to compare situations to food when I wasn't pregnant, you know, back when I was a normal sized human being.

Al and I round the corner to find stairs. My worst enemy, always out to shoot me down, to prove me wrong. I shake my head, "I can't do it Al"

He holds my shoulder, "You can Bud; you have to. Don't give in"

"Al, it's too hard. You go on without me"

He stares at me, "No, I can't leave you. I'll carry you"

I take a breath, "Save yourself, you can't be late"

Lesath stands in front of us on the stairs, making her way down. "Ok? That was weird. You're not going to die" she says with a confused look on her face.

Oh? She thought I wasn't going to die? Really? "Do you know how hard it is to support this weight while climbing the mountain that is the stairs?" I snap.

She laughs then stops and looks at me seriously, "It's not going to strain you is it? Because fuck, I don't care how depressed Scorpy is, he _will_ come and help you!"

I shake my head, "No, it's good. Al and I got this down to a fine art" I say.

He rolls his eyes, "You mean I have to push you up the stairs again?"

"Yes!"

He sighs, "But it's hard. No offence, but you're heavy"

Lesath is starting to get twitchy and I can tell she wants to leave, "You don't have to stand here you know" I say through my teeth. I was getting late for lunch.

She exhales in relief, "Thank merlin. Bye" she says shortly and she makes it gracefully down the stairs.

Al mutters, "I wish I could curse your body off your stomach and just carry that around"

And after I get over how disgusting the thought is I notice that his comment didn't make sense, "You mean curse my stomach off my body?"

He shakes his head, "No, I'd hold the stomach and then curse the body"

And I marvel over his logic for a second more before I feel the baby move and my tummy rumble with hunger, "Ugggh, hungry"

"I just gave you the last of the food I took from this morning!" Al whines.

"Oh shut up thin boy! Now take me to lunch!"

He sighs and stands behind me as I take one step at a time with him pushing on my back, "Not that longer to go Al"

"Please promise me you won't get pregnant again or if you do, at least get back with Scorp so he can do this"

And that hit a little too close to the old heart strings because as much as I'd like to deny it, I miss him so much that even the slightest mention of his name makes me feel funny.

Heart sick I'd say.

* * *

><p>Scorpius is allowed back on the Gryffindor table.<p>

It's a mixture of me letting him, Rora controlling James and everyone else just being push overs, that allows him to be here.

I felt sick again, I took one sniff of the sandwiches and I was not impressed, "Come on Rose, bloody eat!" Scorpius says while shoving an apple in my direction and avoiding my eyes at all cost.

If looks could kill mate, you'd be dead.

"I don't know about you Malfoy, but I've read a few Muggle books and eating an apple either ends in finding out your boyfriend wants to eat you because he's a vampire _or_ an old woman trying to poison you. But in my case I'm pretty sure it's going to make me chunder all over the place" I say childishly.

He stares and nods, "Right" he says and takes the apple and bites into it.

Al pipes up, "You should eat!"

"If you're going to make noise, make it so nobody can hear it" I say to him.

He slinks back and Harley grabs his hand and kisses it, at the same time Scorpius looks up at me and I move my eyes from his shiftily, awkward.

Harley shakes her head, "You didn't even eat at breakfast, are you sure you're alright?" she asks.

I nod, I was hungry—starving in fact—but I couldn't eat. I was queasy and I had a weird pain in my lower stomach, "EAT!" says Hugo.

"You're forcing a heavily pregnant girl into doing things she doesn't want to do! Do you know what they call that? Child Labour!" I snap at him. I was sick of these people trying to force feed me, "I don't know why I'm feeling sick"

Scorpius glares at me and then knits his eyebrows, "Rose…" he warns.

I glare back at him, "Shut up" I say.

Harley looks back and forth between Scorpius and I, "Stop will you?" she snaps at us.

I know what she's talking about because whenever he tries and helps all I can do is snap right back at him, it's not like I could help it, it's like when there's a fly hanging around and it may not be necessarily annoying you but you can't help but just slap it away. Instinct.

Jackie and Al are giggling and whispering to each other which conveniently steers Harley's attention from me and Scorpius to Al and Jackie, "What?" she asks suspiciously.

"It's a girl" Jackie states.

I choke on thin air and take a sip of my drink, we hadn't talked much about the baby in a long time and I see Scorpius shift uneasily.

Al shakes his head, "Boy"

"Girl" Harley says.

Everyone around the table nod, "Boy" says Freesia.

Nalin starts nodding to, "I'd say it's a girl"

"Girl" Lily adds.

And in a way, I think it's a girl too, it has to be a girl.

I want a girl.

Everyone looks at Scorpius but he has a sudden interest in his food, he doesn't want to think about it, that's it. He's uninterested.

Al cackles in an annoying way, "Boy" he says.

I just look around and everyone drops it as they notice my eyes shifting. They all get back to eating.

James comes up behind me and slips something between me and Rora, "Here you go" he says.

I look down at the thing. "Socks?" I whisper.

He nods, "Not just any socks, Slytherin socks. And what do you do when you run out of socks?" he says in my ear.

I don't bloody know but I have no use for Slytherin socks! What the hell am I supposed to do with them? Make a blanket for the baby? "I don't want them"

He stares at me with wide eyes, "Well I don't bloody want them"

"You brought them to me!" I snap at him.

He snatches them from the seat, "Well, I'll tell Lucy you don't appreciate what we're doing for you!" he says and he storms away.

I look at Rora for explanation, she sighs, "Him and Lucy have been stealing Scorpius uniform bit by bit as payback"

I don't even know what to say to that.

"Let's go babe" Harley says to me and I nod.

I can't get off the chair, "Here, let me help you" Rora says and I shake my head.

I was going to do this myself.

But before I can do it Scorpius is behind me with my arms in his hands, every one stares, "What? It's still my fucking baby!" he snaps.

I was useless.

* * *

><p>I sit there doing my homework again, I'd had enough of a long break while I was in my wallowing stage and I had to get back into it. James was grinning at his pile of homework I had done for him, "Thanks so much Bud. I love you!" he says.<p>

I just nod, he's going to be top of the school and no one would ever know how James Potter managed to go from Troll status to best Wizard in the school in just a year, "Boy, you better be paying me fucking good!" I say back.

He drops the homework in his bag and comes over, gets on his hands and knees and hugs me, "You know, you should go and do your homework on the table, it'll be easier for you to get up when you're finished" I was sitting on the floor. I hadn't thought that through.

I shrug though, "Harley will come and help me"

"It's alright, I'll bloody help you" Says Scorpius' voice.

James and I both look up and James growls, "No. I'll just stay" he says.

I snort, "And miss your opportunity to shag Rora in the broom cupboard? I think not"

He turns red and stands up, "Seen your socks lately? I heard they're missing"

Scorpius glares at James, "I own more than one pair thanks Potter. Nice to see you're concerned"

I roll my eyes and look back down at my parchment. I angrily start scribbling again, "Is your hair tied up?" James asks Scorpius. I look at him, it is tied up; it was long, just above his shoulders. Not only that but he mustn't have shaved in like a decade. He looks raggedy.

"So what?" he snaps.

James leaves through the portrait hole but that's not without a glare at Scorpius, that seems to be the cool thing these days, chat, glare at Scorpius, eat, glare at Scorpius, do homework, glare at Scorpius. I had to get up with the times.

I sit there in silence as I realize that we're the only two people in the room. Just as well Rose Weasley is the queen of making awkward conversation.

"You should shave. And possibly get a haircut" I say.

He nods, "I know. Can't be fucked though. Really can't be fucked doing anything"

I snort, "Well, you better get started on your OWL's homework I say"

He sniggers, "I didn't come here to have you tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing"

I sigh, "Well, what did you come here for?" I ask.

"Xavier told me that you wanted to talk" oh she did did she?

I remember her saying that actually, that I should talk to him, I also remember she told me to do something else; I reach over and pinch Scorpius hard on the cheek. She had told me to slap him but pinching was better.

His eyes grow wide and his face turns into one of shock, "What. The. Fuck. Was. That. For?" he asks.

"Harley told me to do it" I say simply.

He glares at me, "Why?"

I snort, he was thick, "Well I was actually supposed to do it as soon as I saw you but forgot"

He rubs his face for a bit then nods, "I guess I deserved that"

You deserve a lot more than just that.

We sit there a bit longer soaking in the awkwardness until he starts to speak again, "You wouldn't really let me have nothing to do with the baby would you?" he asks.

Oh, he doesn't seem to know me at all, there's a lot of things I'd do out of spite or just because he thinks I won't do it, but instead I say, "No".

He sighs a sigh of relief and smooths back his hair, he starts rubbing his eyes as though they might have started to prickle with tears, god, I couldn't cope with him crying, "good" he says.

I missed him so much, everything about him, his nonchalant attitude, his annoying habits; the way he knew when I was annoyed and played it out. Merlin, I was whipped.

But this? I just couldn't ignore. I was in way to much trouble to just shrug this off, "I'm glad we're not fucking fighting anymore" he says.

I nod, "Same"

"What? That's all you got to say? You don't want to say anything else?" he snaps and he looks at me directly in the eye and I hate it.

"What am I supposed to say?" I snap back. Note to self: he was starting the fight, not me.

He throws his hands up, "I don't fucking know but you've been avoiding me!"

I laugh, that was ridiculous, "I have not been avoiding you! I've been sitting next to you in nearly every single bloody class!"

It's his turn to laugh now, "There's a difference between being there and actually being involved Rose"

Oh this was ridiculous, "What are you getting at Malfoy—"

"What? You call me by my last name again now do you?"

I shake my head, "Now you're just finding things to pick on"

He takes a deep breath to calm himself and looks at me, "Rose, what can I do?" he asks.

And I don't know, there's so much at stake, I didn't like the feeling that this has given me. It was like someone went and hexed me and stabbed me then kicked me just for good measure and then when I managed to come back to life somehow, maybe through reincarnation, the person who did all this to me asked if we could be friends again. It just wasn't right.

You can't become friends with someone who's hexed, stabbed and kicked you. Not unless you're severely crazy in which case you should be admitted to St Mungo's.

I shake my head and I feel those dreaded tears coming back, "I don't know"

He growls, "But Rose, I've apologized. And you know why I've fucking stopped apologizing?"

He's not sorry anymore? "I don't know"

"Because I've apologized so fucking much that it's pretty much just a meaningless word now. I don't have the time to apologize to you to the extent that I want to. Otherwise you and I would be sitting here for the rest of eternity"

He was good with words, I'd give him that.

I rub the back of my neck and try and sit up straight, the strain on my back was getting bad and I needed to sit on a chair, "Scorp. I just need time" I say quietly.

"You've had almost three weeks Rose and you still don't know what to believe" he says in a whisper.

I nod, "Because you said everything was true" how can I choose him when he didn't deny any of it. But did I want him to lie?

I was confusing myself, "Because it's true. I _did_ punch Flint and I _did_ kiss Ashley, but it's not that, it's why"

"I don't want to hear why, you did it. That's that!"

He snorts, "I punched him because he was all but calling you a fucking slut, I kissed her because she leapt onto me and mouth attacked me! I didn't want to snog her, I had no choice. I didn't have a say in the matter" he spat.

I just sat there, staring at the parchment, I'd heard it all before on numerous occasions. I just wanted to let it lie. I'd had enough.

He stood up and looked down at me, "I didn't think I'd see the day when you'd choose someone else's story over mine" and he went to turn away.

I needed to get up, my back was sore, "Can you help me?" I asked him.

He sniggers, "No" and he walks out.

"WANKER" I shout.

* * *

><p>I feel something prodding my arm and I wake up, oh god, I'm still on the floor.<p>

I look next to me and my homework is stacked nicely and tidily and I know I didn't do that, "Hey, you, prefect, you want help?" says a small voice.

I look up to see a first year girl staring at me, she was cute, "Thanks" I mutter.

I push myself up so I'm sitting and I stretch, she holds out a hand and I shake my head, "You're going to have to give my both your hands if you want to be any help" I say drily.

She does as she's told and starts to heave, "You can do it!" she says to herself and I hold in a laugh.

She manages to help me up and I step back to look at her, she was pretty tall for her age, she had long red hair down to her waist and big brown eyes, I had to laugh at this, she was just like me.

"You're in first year aye?" I ask her.

She starts nodding furiously, "Yes, you're our prefect right?"

I nod, "Yeah"

She smiles at me, "I want to become prefect when I'm fifth year," her eyes dart to my stomach, "But I don't think my parents would fare too well if I got pregnant"

I smirk, "My parents didn't fare to well when I got pregnant"

A person starts down the stairs on the boys dorm side and the girls eyes switch from me to the stairs, "What are you doing down here Charlotte? Wait until I tell the teachers that you're still up after lights out!"

The girls face turns into one of shock, "Oh bog off Richard, what are you doing up at this time? The same as me!"

His face turns from confused to angry, "Ok, I'll let you off this time" he says.

And I laugh, and laugh, and then laugh some more.

This scene is awfully familiar, "Charlotte is it?" I ask.

She nods again and smiles at me, "And your name is Rose"

My eyes widen, "Erm right. Anyways, whatever you do, don't fall for that kid"

She pokes out her tongue in disgust, "I hate boys"

Oh young learner, I hated boys also. But that changed. "Yes well, if you ever find that maybe one day he's homesick, he needs somebody to comfort him and he doesn't seem as bad as he usually is. Run."

She giggles and nods, "I know he's always homesick. I saw him crying once"

My eyes widened, oh no. "You don't have a little brother two years younger than you do you? How about cousins, how many members in your family?"

She seems a little flustered with all the questions, "No…" she says.

Well, that was good enough for me, "Good" Is all I say.

She stands back a bit and looks at the clock on the wall, "It's rather late" she says quietly.

"Yes it is, thanks for helping me up" I mumble.

She starts wringing her hands, "You're not going to give me detention because I'm up late are you?" she asks me.

I snort, I might be a bit mean but I'm not evil, "No way. You can go up to bed now or finish doing whatever it is that you were doing" I don't have the right to be strict anymore. Not after being up the duff.

She grins, "Thanks Rose" she says and she skips off to bed.

Leaving me sitting there alone.

* * *

><p>Even though Scorpius managed to stay out of my way a majority of the time—only being there when I really needed him to help me up or out of chairs—it didn't mean the same thing applied to Darren Flint.<p>

It's amazing how a guy can go from wanting to be complete strangers to best friends in a matter of a week, I'd like to think it's because he's grown up but I have this annoying little nagging thing in the back of my mind that's telling me he's just doing this because he feels sorry for me.

And even then, even if he was just trying to be nice because he feels bad, I wish he wouldn't.

Something about him is off.

But no, I wouldn't admit that because if I did, it meant I was subject to Malfoy's suspicions and agreeing with him is pretty much signing a contract to the devil.

It would give him much pleasure.

And as I envision myself signing a contract that's up in flames, the writing tool that I'm signing said burning parchment is made out of the bones of Jesus himself and Scorpius laughing in the background I hear Darren's voice, "Hey Rose!"

I cringe and the scene playing out in my mind vanishes, for the better I'd say, "Hey" I say quietly.

I get a cramp in my stomach and immediately regret eating this morning.

He keeps up with me even though I'm going in the direction of the Gryffindor towers and he starts talking again, "You're looking good" he says.

I snort, "You don't have to lie Darren"

He shakes his head, "No seriously"

Ok, this guy was high, "Are you friends with Grant Hughes?"

He shakes his head again, "Who?"

I nod, ok; he didn't know drug dealers, "never mind"

He keeps up with me and he continues to smile, "I'm sorry about Malfoy"

I roll my eyes, "No you're not"

"You're right, he's a git. He always gets what he wants"

Ok, it didn't care how much I was pissed off at Scorpius; I still didn't want to hear anyone else bag him. It was my thing, not anyone else's. It's like when you have a really ugly jersey that you only wear around home, it's the warmest thing you'd ever wear and you're so ashamed of it, but you're not going to throw it out just because you're mother says you should. You get offended just at the thought that your mum thinks you should!

Maybe it's not the same as that but still!

"He's alright" I mutter.

He snorts, "I wouldn't want my kid growing up with that"

He's just over stepped the boundaries, "Look, Scorpius is a good guy. He's just not dealing with the baby thing properly" I mumble.

Darren shakes his head, "Have you guys officially broken up?"

What do I say to that? "Yeah. I guess"

He nods and he exhales, "Ok"

We keep walking and with every step it gets more and more awkward, "So…"I say.

"Do you think you'll get back together with him any time soon?" he asks.

And I stop dead in my tracks, what the hell was he on? And why was he asking me these questions? And even if he was genuinely curious, you don't just ask questions like that, you can at least be subtle about it, "Don't think that's any of your business Darren"

"Oh sorry"

We round the corner, "How's OWL's going?" I ask him.

"Good, when are you due?"

A bit weird and a little bit sudden and a whole lot weird, "In a month and a week" I reply.

"Oh, so you're counting down the days are you?" he asks in a strained voice.

I gawk at the floor, "Well, I kind of have to. I wouldn't say I was counting down to the exact day…"

He straightens out and I wonder where James is when I need him, "Oh. Well, you know, you're pregnant to Malfoy. Nothing to be excited about"

I stop in my tracks, "Look, Darren, for a guy I used to go out with when I was in third year, you're acting kind of weird"

He sighs, "I'm sorry Rose, forgive me?"

No, "Ok" I say.

We get to the Gryffindor common room and I look at him, "Well, I'll let you go aye?" he says.

Please, just go back to your common room, "Nice talking to you"

"See you later"

I gawk at him, "Yeah. Sure" I mutter and I watch him walk away, feeling weird and confused and most of all, creeped out.

* * *

><p>"Lesath says you have to stop doing work and go to bed" James mumbles out of the side of his mouth in passing.<p>

I'm sitting at the desk in the common room with my work notes in front of me but I choke, "What?"

He walks backwards towards me and bends down to whisper, "Lesath thinks you're working yourself too hard"

My eyes turn to slits, "And how do you know that?" I hiss.

He sighs, "Look, just fucking listen to her ok?"

"No! That's not ok, because if you're fucking around with her, and fucking around on Rora, it's not going to end up ok!"

He messes his messy hair and looks at me, "It's not like that"

"Oh please enlighten me"

He takes a breath and sits down with me, "Lesath and I, we haven't spoken since that time in the bathroom"

I look at him from the corner of my eye, "And? You have a girlfriend James"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand" he mutters.

I roll my eyes, "Look, James, I've just been heartbroken—like—holding-a-million-pieces-of-heart-in-my-hand type of heartbroken. You? You can easily be doing the same thing to Rora—"

"But—"

I shake my head, "No, she could be holding all the pieces to her heart in her hand too, soon"

He shakes his head too, "Merlin woman! All we did was talk! As friends. Fuck."

I feel bad, because I know James is telling the truth when he starts kicking hiss feet the way he is under the table, "Oh" Is all I say.

He nods, "And it's good"

I look at him suspiciously, "Then why did you whisper that you had spoken to her"

"Well, people can still get the wrong end of the wand. People still assume things, even when they don't know the full story…"

Oh, I see where this is coming from, "It's not the same thing" I snap.

"It so is Rose, even I've heard the story, and you know how I feel about Malfoy, but fuck, I think you're overreacting!"

Great, even my cousin is believing him, "What? How much did Lesath pay to come and have this conversation with me?"

He snorts, "As bloody if, she thinks that you two might need a break—not that I think you should go flying back into his arms—but shit Rose, if there's one person I hate more than Malfoy, it's Flint. And if that guys anything like what he used to be like, then he's a damn wanker"

I sigh, "I just don't know James, I don't think I can be with someone who's careless like Scorpius"

"I still think you were overreacting" he mumbles.

I just stare, how was it I was getting a relationship lecture from James? The walking relationship disaster.

I decide to change the topic from me to him, I've always said it.

Gossip was good when it wasn't mine.

"So… Lesath"

James moves uncomfortably in his chair, "Don't tell Rora ok?"

I nod, "Ok"

"I miss Lesath—as a friend—I just forgot what it was like to have a person who knew what it was like to miss someone that would never come back to me" he says and it's so sad coming out of his mouth. Anything that was heavy hearted didn't sit well with James.

I nod, "But you like Rora right?"

He snorts, "I love her; she's fucking perfect"

I think, "Except for Alicia right?"

James glares, "No! I'm proud of Rora, can't be easy having a kid at this age, everyone's so bloody judgemental"

I glare back at him, "Hello? I'm the one with the Quaffle attached to my stomach" this kid had to be blind.

He nods, "Oh right, well then you'd know"

"But what about you? Is it weird having a girlfriend with a kid? Is it weird knowing that you haven't even met this kid? Is it weird knowing that she has something to someone else that you'll never be a part of? You can't tell me that's not weird. You have to be a bit iffy about it" I spill.

Was I doing this because these were all my fears? Was I verbal vomiting all of this because this is what I didn't want?

He sits and thinks for a bit, "I think at the moment it doesn't bother me because I haven't met or seen Alicia, I think when the time comes, it may be a bit weird. Fuck, knowing Rora has a baby to Grant is disturbing. I know what he's involved in and knowing that she's connected to all that worries me, but there's nothing I can and will do. It's up to her" his hands clench on the table and his eyes narrow again, "Do you know she still talks to him. Everyday"

I pat his hand, "You can't expect her not to, not when she has a kid to him"

"I'm just the step dad. And to be honest, I'm jealous"

Is that what happens? The step dad is always way down on the list, nothing but a person that's with your mum. Someone that will never fill the place of a real dad.

Is that what I had set myself up for?

* * *

><p>I stand outside the bathroom that I was in only three hours previously and read the sign, <em>"OUT OF ORDER due to WWW products in piping system, will be repaired by the morning"<em> who the hell put Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products in the piping?

No, I don't care about that, I have to wash. It's now ten o'clock and I still haven't washed and I know I will definitely not be able to sleep with that against me.

I think. Closest bathrooms to here?

Slytherin girls I think.

I make my way there in record time and slowly ease open the door, the last thing I need is some Slytherin bitch narking on me.

I make it to one of the shower stalls and nearly turn it on when I hear the door swing open and two sets of feet come in.

"You bring the money? I'm sick of running around after you, you said you were going to give it to me yesterday" says a voice I know. It's Darren Flint.

I hear a high pitched giggle, "Yeah well, I had to get you to see if they'd broken up. Scorpius hasn't been talking to me, it's been no fun. So you had to see"

Darren snorts, "Yeah, you've been making me run around after Rose pretending to be nice to her. But you know what I think, once a cheater, always a cheater; think about that before you go chasing after Malfoy, he cheated on Rose, what makes you think he won't cheat on you? Well technically he didn't cheat. You forced yourself on him"

"I don't know. I'm starting to regret this I think, I mean I kinda feel guilty"

"I don't care, just don't make me do anymore for this, I only did this for the money and to piss Malfoy off. I may not like Rose but I hate Malfoy more. I'd like to show him that he doesn't get _everything_ he wants"

I step into the bath-slash-shower so that they can't see my feet if they looked under the cubicle doors.

Oh no, oh no.

I have blamed Scorpius for all of this.

She mutters, "What about you, did you get what you want?" she asks him.

He sighs, "When you give me the money, yes, but otherwise, yes, I've seen Malfoy lose everything. That's what I wanted"

I hear the jingling of money, "Here you go"

"Thanks"

My first instinct is to run out of this stall and confront them both, but it's probably not the logical thing to do.

First, I know Ashley has no qualms about hurting a pregnant chick and second, Darren was just pretending to like me in hopes to find out information for Ashley.

Fuck me; I'm, yet again, in a tight situation.

I hear heavy footsteps leave the bathroom and I know it's Flint.

Ashley is still in here.

Excellent, I can fight her on my own.

No Rose, you shouldn't fight. Just confront.

I step out of the bath and I slowly open the door, I had this gut feeling that she'd be standing just on the other side with her wand pointing at me but my feeling was wrong, when I looked out she was at the basin looking in the mirror with tears streaming down her face.

God damn it! Now I feel sorry for her.

But I shouldn't, not after all this, she paid someone to pretend to like me so that he could help break Scorpius and I up, that's not normal!

Her head snapped towards me and she glared, "How long were you in there for?"

I hold in a laugh, she doesn't have the right to be snappy at me, "I heard the whole thing" I say quietly.

She sighs and shakes her head; she looks upset, "Fuck!"

I nod, "You're right," I think for a bit, "You're not going to try and kill me are you?" I ask her.

She looks at me and sniffs, "No"

I nod again, "Good"

"Why does he like you Rose? All he used to do was complain and bitch about you but now I think it's because he was trying to cover how much he loved you"

I shrug, "I don't know Ashley; you'll have to ask him"

She laughs while she wipes her tears away, "You won't tell him I did this will you? Can you please just take him back… save me some embarrassment?"

Now that's a hard request. I didn't want to seem like I was just giving in to what he said, but then who am I kidding? I was in the wrong. But at the same time, was I ready to fall head first into Scorpius again?

Yes.

"Ok" I say.

And she looks up at me, "Really?"

I sigh, fucking hell; I was helping a girl who had just ruined the last three weeks of my life, "Sure"

"You're a lucky girl Rose Weasley" she says through a sob. She's not usually like this, maybe she was actually nice once you made her cry.

But I guess I didn't make her cry, she was already crying when I came in. This was the most bizarre moment of my life.

I shake my head, "Did you really want to be with Scorpius? Did you really want to have to live with not only me but our baby attached to him as well? You can't tell me you're ready for that"

She sighs, "I'm not but I don't know, but Scorpius Malfoy is the _IT _thing, he's the thing everyone wants. Can you imagine what my status would be like? And even with your baby, people would respect me more"

I snort, "That's ridiculous Ashley"

She nods, "I know, but believe me, the guilt's been eating away at me for so long"

I knew that, I could tell when she was talking to Darren. It was still bloody weird though.

She turns towards the door and looks at me again, "Thanks if you don't tell him" and she leaves.

What do I do?

What _did_ I do?

I had accused Scorpius of all these things but really we were both just pieces in a game that two people have played to get into us.

I never realized how evil people were. It just shows me that I've lived in a bubble wrapped world just like Scorpius has told me.

People really wanted things so bad that they play games with them?

I realized that I was crying and I wipe my eyes, I had to find Scorpius. I had to find him now!

I had to tell him that I loved him and I didn't ever want to fight again and I needed him and oh merlin, I've been a fucking wanker!

I rush around grabbing my towel and other items and I realize that I'm going to go and see Scorpius right now!

* * *

><p>"How much longer are you going to lie here and feel guilty? I'm pretty tired" Harley says.<p>

I stare at the roof and sigh, "I don't know"

"I think you should go and tell him what happened" Jackie suggests.

I roll my eyes, "I can't" I mutter.

Harley snorts, "Why? You're ego too big to let deflate?"

I shoot her a glare, "No, his is too big, I don't want to suffocate in its presence"

"I don't want to be rude, but I think that maybe you three should go to sleep. It's one in the morning" Vienna Gibbs says.

"I agree" Says Flora Timmins.

Yes, I often forgot that I shared a dorm with two people on top of Harley and Jackie, "Shush, this is important!" Harley scowls at the other two.

They shut up.

I ignore the slight hitch we just had and start up again, "I don't know what to do!" I moan. I hit the back of my head on the pillow.

It was easing the pain.

Harley sighs, "So let me get this straight. Scorpius and Ashley snogged right?"

"Right"

"Then you hate him because A; he's snogged Ashley and B; he punched Flint"

I sigh, "Yes Harley," Jackie starts laughing which makes me even more irritated, "And it's no laughing matter!"

Harley coughs to get my attention and I give it to her, "_Then_, you go on an anti-Malfoy vendetta where you don't believe anything he says, you all but tell him he's not allowed in your baby's life and you don't listen to a word he says"

I roll my eyes, "Hurry up and get this over and done with will you" I say while feeling the baby kick inside me.

I rub my stomach as though it'd give me guidance in this situation I was in, maybe it'd help me decide what to do with Malfoy.

Maybe it would decide for me.

"Now, you're saying that you overheard Flint and Parkinson-Krum in the Slytherin bathrooms—by chance may I add—saying that Parkinson-Krum paid Flint to help break you and Scorpius up—which you did while on your vendetta—in hopes that Malfoy would go out with Ashley"

I nod to myself, "Yes that's right" I say.

Jackie starts laughing again, "Bloody hell. That's messy" she says.

"No shit" I snap.

We sit there quietly for a bit, "What should I do?" I ask them.

Harley speaks first of course, "Simple. You have to tell Malfoy, it's been one huge misunderstanding"

She was right; I did have to talk to him, "But what about Flint and Ashley?" I groan another cramp!

"Well that's a bit hard" Jackie says.

"Should I leave it?" I ask them.

"Yes, I think so, it's too much stress" Harley says.

Jackie hisses, "I hate Ashley, always have, always will, thinks she so fucking great just because her dad's Viktor Krum. She's nowhere near as good a player as him"

"Thanks Jackie" I say, she was right. Ashley sucked at Quidditch.

Ok, maybe not, but still.

"This isn't helping Rose decide what she's going to do" Harley says.

I rub my face and look at my stomach, "Turn on your lamp will you?" I ask Harley.

She does what she's told, she was the best friend ever and I grab my moisturizer and lift my shirt, "I thought that this would be easy, I mean, I'm having a baby, I didn't think anything would be hard after this"

"Well, you have still got to give birth" says Harley.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks for the support"

"Just. Go. And. See. Him. You. Annoying. Girl.!" Harley says while throwing a pillow at me.

I was getting tired and my eyes were starting to feel strained, "I think I'm going to sleep on it I say"

Harley snorts, "Have fun trying to do that"

* * *

><p>My watch says three-twenty-two.<p>

I was still lying here wide awake and it seemed like the baby was too, the baby was part of the reason why I wasn't asleep.

Ok, a very small part of the reason, but part of the reason nonetheless.

I had to go and see him, I just had to. I was tossing and turning and I couldn't concentrate and I was doing my own head in.

"Oh would you _please_ just go and see him! I can't sleep when you keep turning like that!" Harley hisses from the bed next to me.

I decide to take her advice and leave.

I kick off my blankets and struggle to get out of the comfy confines of my bed, one thing I liked about being pregnant is that I can blame the baby for wanting to be lazy and since I'd broken up with Scorpius, I had been spending a lot of my time in bed.

I can because I'm pregnant.

I chuck on a jersey that James has lent me and leave my dorm to sneak into James', grab his cloak and I was on a mission to the Slytherin dungeons.

Getting there was easy, getting in was easy, opening the door to the sixth year boys dorm wasn't easy.

I swear it had taken me an hour just to open it.

Here I am feeling a lot like a stalker and I was standing outside Scorpius' bed. If I was breathing any louder he'd be able to hear me. I was that close to him, yet the curtain seemed to be like a brick wall.

It was a totally different world behind those curtains, one I was scared of being part of.

I had to tell him though; I had to tell him I was sorry and wrong for not listening to him.

I loved him a lot, that had to count for something right?

I let the light stream from the tip of my wand and I fling back his curtain, I instantly regret being here, I had all but told him he was a filthy liar when I know him better than I know Darren, why did I believe him?

I think I was trying to talk myself out of commitment.

And now he's rubbing his eyes and stretching, "What are you doing?" I ask him.

Oh great Rose, really fucking smooth, you went into _his_ dorm, you opened _his_ curtains to _his_ bed and you're asking _him_ what _he's_ doing.

You're not making any sense.

But how can I make sense when this entire thing didn't make any sense at all. Since when did I pick people over Scorpius?

I'm making myself mad.

Maybe he doesn't know I'm there.

He squints his eyes to look at me, my wand still pointing at his face with the light shining right into his eyes, "I'm snogging ten bitches at once. What does it look like? and why are you here?" he snaps.

His head hits the pillow again and he puts another pillow on top of his head, "I-I-I…" is all I say.

How do I tell him that I was an idiot and dumb and irrational and judgemental and a whole lot of other degrading things without it going straight to his head?

Guilt pumps steadily through my veins and now I know I never ever, ever have to doubt him again.

"You can fuck off now" he says without removing the pillow.

I nod, I had that coming, I was being such an idiot that I doubt he'd want to fix things again, "I'm sorry Scorp. I should have believed you. I was being arrogant. And ignorant"

He laughs, "Are you joking?" he says angrily. Now he decides to remove the pillow and he rolls onto his side to look at me properly.

His hair was tied up; he tied his hair up while he slept now? Had it been that long since I'd seen him in bed that I didn't even know he tied his hair up? Oh god, I'm so lost in the awkwardness of this conversation that I'm changing the direction of my thoughts.

I still stand there in front of him, "No"

He shakes his head which is leaning on his hand, "It's not that which made me upset. It was you. If I fucking lost you and the baby, I'd be fucked"

I shake my head and tears come again, "I'm just so fucking stressed and wound up" I say, he looks up at me and holds out his free hand, I grab it, "God we're screwed" I say.

He just stares at me, he's not really participating in the conversation and I'm starting to get worried, he's usually the first to go and say something smart and annoying and cute all at the same time, "Scorp?" I say.

He just shakes his head, "Boy. Lesath said it was a boy"

Now I'm the one staring. A Boy?

Was he serious?

I was having a _son_?

The kid was an actual human that was a boy? Like the opposite of a girl, we were having a son?

"Boy?" I whisper. And all I can think about is a little blonde headed boy, running around the house with a toy broom. Running around next to Scorpius, with him teaching our son how hover off the ground.

He nods, I feel something warm and wet spread down my leg, steadily flowing downwards towards my feet, Scorpius face contorts and his hand slaps his mouth, "Blood" he whispers.

That's the last thing I hear before the corridor goes black.

**(A/N)**

**I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! but I couldn't help it!**

**i'll be home from my holiday on the 22nd of June, it was supposed to be the 23rd but meh! So, i'll update then. Maybe even earlier if my partner feels like coming back here on the 20th so I can buy good coffee at eleven at night.**

**Please review! You all have been so kind with the reviews, my next goal is 155 reviews, I honestly didn't think i'd get this many. Thanks heaps!**

**So, Ashley is a Scorpius obssesed freak! Finally, she knows she's just never going to get him, she knows he's all Rose's and there's nothing she can do about it!**

**Poor Rose though :(**

**PREVIEW Y'ALL!**

_I stared down at little Harry and couldn't help but think about my own son, would he be this small? Would he have tiny eyes like these ones? Would I be this scared to hold him? Because fucking hell, I'd hate to think I was going to crush him every time I held him—just like I was feeling now—but I couldn't crush him right? I couldn't crush my own son, it just wouldn't happen._

**That's actually Sorpius' POV so woohoo.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Weasley's and Malfoy's

**SCORPIUS POV**

Teddy Lupin sat next to me with purple hair; I've gathered it's his worried colour.

He sits next to Rose and strokes her hair; he's been here for five minutes and hasn't said a word to anyone.

There's only him, Rose and I in the room.

They didn't want to send her to St Mungo's unless it got real bad. Tell me, what's worse than this? McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey got into an argument over it but the mediwitch was adamant that she didn't need Rose to go there and in a way I'm bloody glad.

I wouldn't have been allowed to sit in St Mungo's overnight. At least here I can.

The Potter-Weasley's were told to leave thirty minutes ago even though it's now two-thirty in the morning. Al started yelling and screaming and when I tried to help the guy out he hit me square in the nose, I guess I deserved it.

And now I'm sitting here watching Teddy Lupin sit with his adopted cousin and it makes me feel fucking sick that Rose is better off with her family than with me.

In the week that she refused to talk to me I felt like shit. All I wanted to do was turn back time and relive that entire night again. If it was up to me I wouldn't have went to that fucking party. I would have stayed in the Gryffindor common room and helped Rose with her stupid homework. Then, after that, I would have taken her back to my dorm and we would have slept.

And slept.

And hopefully slept some more until it was time for our baby to come.

But no, Scorpius Malfoy likes to fuck things up for everyone.

So the first stupid stunt for that week was snogging Ashley Parkinson-Krum.

After that when I found Rose in the Great hall my heart dropped when I knew she wouldn't talk to me. That was it. There was no turning back, fuck; she'd never want me again. I had fucked up majorly. And for a bit, I considered leaving school. Getting into a heated conversation in front of everyone happily eating breakfast wasn't good. Especially when James Potter had to hold me back from chasing her.

Second stupid stunt.

I think the worst part of the shitest week in the world was when we spoke in the Gryffindor girls' bathroom.

She had given up on me, she didn't want to listen to me and I didn't blame her, but at the same time, I was fucking telling her the truth, there was nothing I could tell her that would calm her down, I hadn't wanted to snog Ashley, but I did, and I told her that hoping she'd respect me telling the truth. But no. No way.

So she had ended it.

And I was about set to die.

Albus wasn't helping the cause, told me he hated me; didn't want to be my mate anymore. It wasn't only the end of me and Rose, but me and Al as well.

Everything seemed to be going from bad to fucking worse in a matter of days.

I hate that it was me who caused her to end up in here, not only me I guess, James, Al, Ashley even Flint. But I guess they didn't count on making Rose so stressed and getting her so fucking worked up that she started bleeding.

I bet they didn't think that there's a chance that our kid could die aye?

So now, who do I blame?

Do I blame myself? Because I have fucking been, that's all I've been doing.

Or do I share the blame with them too? Because they're what started all this.

I never knew my head could hurt so fucking much as it is now and I snap out of my thoughts to see Teddy Lupin staring at me, "I've never seen her so quiet" he grunts.

I nod, what the fuck do I say to that, "Neither"

He keeps staring at her, "I guess, in a way, it's good. You know how she likes to go on and on about things" he added a nervous laugh at the end. The guy sucked at awkward situations.

I didn't say anything. I just watched them. It was going to be another five hours until Madam Pomfrey was due to come and check on her and the baby, see if they were alright. And if all was well, she'd let Rose wake up.

I wonder if Rose will still want me.

"Her dad's going to kill me when he arrives"

I choke on thin air, "What?" I ask.

He looks back at me and shakes his head, "Yeah, they're coming. They owled me and said your parents are coming too"

I take a breath; I guess there's nothing I can say about this, Rose is in a critical condition. What did I expect? "Is she close to you?" I ask him.

He laughs, "We all are, but her and Hugo and the Potter's and I are all particularly close. I feel guilty because ever since I got married and had little Harry I've been busy. As soon as I heard she was pregnant to _you _I should have spent more time with her. I should have watched out for her" he said.

I didn't know if he was trying to take a dig at me or if he genuinely thought that he was a slacker. The way he said "_You_" didn't please me though.

"I don't think she minds" I say quietly.

I hear a laugh emit from him and it reminds me of how my sister would laugh, "She doesn't; she wouldn't. But if I had helped her out while I've been working here, maybe you and I wouldn't be sitting here waiting for an old woman to come and wake her up"

Did he think it was his fault? Merlin, this guy was a saint, "It's not your fault" I say childishly.

Sitting here with a full grown Wizard, a guy who's married, now has a son, successful, a guy who lost his parents when he was only new born, made me feel so mediocre and made me question every part of myself. He snaps his head back to look at me again, "You're right. It's not my burden. It's yours"

I glare at him; I keep myself from standing up and leaning over the guy to intimidate him. He'd probably turn into a werewolf and kill me, "Hmm" is all I say.

He shakes his head, "Scorpius, I'm not picking on you. But you have to understand. These people are my only family. Stake me for wanting to keep them safe" I found it a bit ironic that he's said this considering we're related. But there's a difference between blood and heart.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Any of it. All I wanted was to be with her, I didn't want to go and fuck around with her. I didn't want her to get pregnant and I sure as hell didn't want her to end up in here" I say through my teeth. I shouldn't have blurted it all out like that, the guy didn't know me so he didn't know how I explained things.

I probably sounded like a prick.

"You're seventeen right?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah"

He whistles the way I do, "Bloody hell" he says quietly.

Yet another awkward silence. It's fucking terrible. All I want is to see her awake, I just want to know if our baby is alright. I just want to get the Weasley's and my parents in and out as fast as I can so I don't have to hear about how much of a dick I am.

I wish these things would all just hurry up and happen.

"You know, I've just become a dad, I'm twenty-four. And even at the age I am I think it's pretty young" he says.

What do I say to that? I don't know, so I say nothing.

He starts up again, "At seventeen the only worry I had was if I was going to make it to class on time. Yet, here you two are. Apparently in love, ready to have a baby. It's way too much to have on seventeen year old shoulders"

And you think I didn't bloody well know that? "I know"

"Having a kid is hard work, keeps you on your toes at all times, I'm just glad I have the time to help Victoire out. If I didn't have that, neither of us would be able to cope. But even with all the time in the world, it's hard. Crying, cleaning, nurturing, all those things, its hard work"

"I know" I say.

He laughs again, "And I'm sitting here all but telling you about how it's too hard for you and all you can say is "_I_ _know_" come on Scorpius. Grow a pair"

What the fuck was I supposed to say? That I was scared? That I _wasn't_ scared? That I didn't like him? "What are you getting at Lupin?" I snap at him.

"I'm saying that you've gone ahead and acted ten years your senior, so instead of half-arsing around and still acting like you're a kid, grow the hell up and start acting like a guy who's about to have a baby!" he hisses. His hair turned bright red. I nod like crazy, still stuck for words but he shakes his head, "No, No, I want to hear you say it, because Rose is a smart and clever girl. She's not supposed to be wasting her life away like this, and _I_ have to know that you're going to bloody provide. _I_ owe her family that much, and believe me, I was bloody shocked at how well they took this. I have to hear—and know—that you're as dedicated to this as you have to be" he says sternly.

I was dedicated to her; I didn't want this all to happen. I didn't want to snog Ashley, I never wanted to go out with those other girls that I'd been with.

But I guess if I was _dedicated_ to her then yeah, I wouldn't have done any of those things I claimed I didn't want to do in the first place.

I pull the hood off my head and grab the rubber band off my wrist, my hair's long now, past my chin. I had to tie it up. I do it then pull the hood back on, "I'm going to do my best with Rose and the baby. I promise" I say.

He sighs and then stands up, he leans over and kisses Rose on the forehead before he turns to look at me, "You've got a good head on those shoulders, bloody use it" he says.

He holds out his hand to shake mine and I grab it. We don't say anything as he leaves the room.

I move over to where he was sitting by the bed and rest my head on her hand.

I'll be here until she wakes up.

* * *

><p>I'm woken up by footsteps running into the hospital wing, "WHERE IS SHE?" a high pitched sequel says.<p>

Fuck me, what was going on?

Rose is still out to it, I was hoping it was her that was screaming but it wasn't. I look around and Madam Pomfrey is still nowhere in sight. I look at my watch; it's three-forty in the morning.

I look at three women running towards me, I recognise them all from school, Victoire Lupin, Dominique Weasley and Molly Weasley.

Ok, I admit it, once upon a time, I would have enjoyed this, but considering the circumstances, I'm not sure if I'll be alive in the next hour.

They rush over to the bed and then hush. Victoire's holding a baby with lime green hair and she looks at me, "Hello" she says quietly.

I cough, "Hi"

Molly ruffles her short red hair and glares at me, "You did this to her did you fucker?" she asks.

Victoire shushes her and covers her baby's ears, "Not in front of little Harry, and I'm sure he didn't do this"

"He can do this" Dominique said under her breath and Molly elbowed her in the ribs, "Ouch you idiot!"

I sigh and I keep looking at Rose, I didn't want to have to talk to anyone and especially not crazy Weasley females. The one I loved was enough for me.

"Is your hair naturally that colour?" Dominique asks.

At first I didn't think she was talking to me until they all stare at my head, "Yeah" I say.

Victoire smiles. "It's beautiful"

"Right, thanks" I say.

Molly groans. "She's not going to wake up, and we can't be here when Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione get here. They'll skin us for sure!" she says.

Dominique nods, "You're right. And I'm getting bored. I'm going back to your place Vickie" she says.

Victoire nods, "Ok, you two go"

Dominique whispers something to Molly which made her burst out in a loud laughter and hurt my ears, "You can come too" she says with a wink.

"Your cousin know you talk like that?" I ask.

Victoire smiles at me again, "You're made for Rose"

I shrug and get back to watching Rose.

I notice that Victoire and her baby are standing right behind me, "Oh he's awake" she said quietly.

I turn around and look at the baby; I guess it was cute apart from the hair. The baby's eyes were open wide as if trying to take in his surroundings, he then stared at me.

"Wow, he's not crying" she says.

I look at her confused, "Why would he cry?" I ask.

"He doesn't like strangers much. Especially if we're not at home. He prefers to be at home when he meets new people" she explains.

She makes weird faces at the kid and he puts out a small hand to touch Victoire's eyes, "Hello Baby" she coos.

I look at them through the corner of my eye, it was a weird scene. That's what people are like with kids? I'd only seen one baby before in my life and that was when my mum's friend had a baby. Other than that, nothing. "Baby's care about where they meet people?" I ask.

It seemed a bit farfetched to me.

She—yet again—grins at me, "Of course, they don't like to have a change of routine." she says.

I keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Right" I say.

She pats my shoulder and then she pats Rose's leg, "I'm going now, I have to put him back to bed. I'll see you two later" she says.

I nod but have an urge to ask her something. "Can I hold your baby?" I ask.

She stops walking and turns around, "Of course!" she says happily.

She walks up to me, "Put your arms out like this," she says and she demonstrates it to me, "Then I'll put his head and neck in the crook of your elbow—yeah that's it—and then support him with your left hand, put it along his back" she says while adjusting my hands and arms with her son in them.

She steps back and looks, "Is this right?" I ask while holding Harry.

She nods, "You're a natural"

I look down at the kid and smile, it was pretty cool holding a baby, I had never done it before and he was so small. He stared up at me and his hair changed colour to a baby blue, "He's wondering about you" she explained.

I just nodded and kept looking, everything about him was so fucking tiny I was scared I was going to crush him, his hands moved around and shot up to my face, "What's he doing?" I asked.

"Just looking"

I stared down at little Harry and couldn't help but think about my own son, would he be this small? Would he have tiny eyes like these ones? Would I be this scared to hold him? Because fucking hell, I'd hate to think I was going to crush him every time I held him—just like I was feeling now—but I couldn't crush him right? I couldn't crush my own son, it just wouldn't happen.

Victoire smiles at me the entire time and holds her hands, at times I see her watching Harry and it's like she's obsessed, like she couldn't tear her eyes away or she'd die, is it always like that?

"He's very interested in you Scorpius" she says.

I nod and give her a small smile back, "He's interesting"

"I'm surprised he's not stroppy yet, waking him up at this time in the morning, it's out of his schedule"

I look at her, "He has a schedule?" bloody hell, I didn't even know.

"Oh yes, he's lost without it"

"Are boys hard to look after?" I ask her, I had to know. I had to fucking prepare myself.

She laughs, "Boys _and_ girls I'd say"

I sigh, "Well that's no help"

She looks at me out of the side of her eyes, a blonde eyebrow raising, "Are you having a boy?" she asks me with another grin.

I nod, "Yeah"

She jumps and comes over to hug me and Harry, she then moves to Rose and hugs her limp body. Weird. "That's great! Oh that's wonderful news, congratulations"

I eye her, "Thanks. I suppose. Nobody knows though. I don't even know if Rose knows"

"What? How does she not know?" she says while slapping her hand to her mouth.

Fucking hell, "Because she passed out not too long after I told her"

Her eyes grow sad and she looks longingly at Rose, "Oh"

I swayed him from side to side and he seemed to like it because his eyes started dropping, it wasn't hard holding him and I was getting used to it. I looked up at his mum and smiled, "Thanks" I said while holding her son back to her.

"You're welcome" she said and then she left.

I sat back down next to Rose and put my head back on her arm.

I'd try and sleep some more.

* * *

><p>"It's still another half hour until Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall are due to be here!" I hear a guy groan.<p>

"Oh be quiet Ronald, and it's Minerva, not McGonagall" a female voice says.

Ron Weasley grunts, "Still can't bloody get used to it"

Hermione sighs, "Maybe we should wait until they get here, it's obvious poor Scorpius hasn't slept in a while, he looks comfortable, maybe we should go and see Hannah and Neville, how about that?"

I hear cracking ringing through the hospital wing and curtains flying open magically, "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?—" my father's voice rings out.

"Draco, please, put the wand down!" my mother says soothingly, fuck, after all these years you'd think my mum would know that that stupid voice she uses to try and calm him doesn't bloody work.

I keep my head down and continue to pretend to be asleep, it would make it easier when he came to attack me, "He's in here, asleep—no—keep your wand out" Ron says.

I sigh and try to relax my body, "SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" dad shouts more.

I clamp my eyes shut and put my arm under Rose's for safe measure; they wouldn't hurt me so close to her would they? "THERE YOU ARE!" he shouts.

He's standing there watching me, I can fucking feel his eyes piercing me right now, "Oh Draco, he's asleep, don't" but mum's begging was too late.

He's here shaking my shoulders, "You better fucking wake up boy!"

"Yeah!" Ron adds.

"Oh would you _shut_ _up_ Ronald!" Hermione hisses.

I can hear mum whimpering and when she does that I know shit is going to go down.

I decide to give in and I mumble a bit before stretching and wiping my eyes just for good measure, "You woke me up" I lie.

I look at dad and he's fuming. His eyes are wide and he's pointing his wand at my face, "You better have a good bloody reason for why she's in here boy, you bloody well better"

I just stare at him, what do I say? I never thought I'd die at the hands of my own father, I mean sure, Grandfather, maybe, but not him, no fucking way.

Mum peeps at me over his shoulder and I look at her, I give her that look as if to say, "_What the fuck are you going to do?" _but she slides back towards Hermione and Ron.

I should stand up for this sort of thing but I can't.

And then dad starts up again, "Scorpius! What the hell have you done? Do you know what sort of shit you may have caused? If this girl loses her baby then you're going to have to live with that for the fucking rest of your life! Not to mention you cheated on her! I had to hear from Ron via owl! It's all your fault obviously! He didn't have to tell me that, I just know it"

Wait, how did the Weasley's find out about all this? James and Hugo and Lucy and Lily and Albus… Of course.

I hide lower in my chair. "RONALD! You blamed it all on him?" Hermione says to Ron, he turns red but then glares at me.

"Well it is his fault isn't it? He's the slimy git that cheated on our baby! Who didn't think about _their_ baby for a second, and now, our daughter is lying in a hospital bed and there's no way she can bloody well wake up until that mediwitch turns up, who by the way, ISN'T BLOODY HERE YET!" he yells.

I cringe and I look at my dad, "What can I do?" I whisper to him.

And his face which once was laced with anger is softly turning to disappointment, "I don't know son" he says back.

Ron Weasley paces the floor with his hands in his hair, he then turns around to me, "YOU!" he shouts and he comes up to me with his wand pointing at me, so far I've only had threats, but maybe this time it'll actually happen.

I stare back at him, "LOOK!" I shout, "I fucking love Rose, and sure, I've fucked up, I know I have but I love her and I regret everything and I promise I won't do it again!... don't hurt me" I whisper the last part but Ron is so red I don't think I'll ever have to chance to see him at his normal colour again.

"Language Scorpius" Mum mutters but I don't have time to worry about monitoring my stupid language.

He still has his wand pointing at me and Hermione puts her hand on his shoulder, "Don't you hex him Ron!" she says.

He laughs, and I look at my dad, he's not saying or doing anything and mum is still whimpering behind him, "He won't do it" he whispers in her ear and she just nods.

"I'm not going to hex him, I'm going to bloody curse him!" Ron spits.

Dad steps forward this time, "Hey, look, mate, you don't want to do that"

Ron laughs again, "Oh right, so you wouldn't mind me hexing your son though? Pathetic! Always so cowardly, this is your son I'm threatening Malfoy! And you don't even bloody care; I see you haven't changed much when it comes to morals, taught your son about the same amount as your father taught you!"

Hermione steps in front of Ron now that was bad, I didn't want her to get injured by the curse he was going to throw at me, "SHUT UP RON! YOU'RE THROWING WEAK INSULTS AT PEOPLE WHO DON'T DESERVE IT. NOW DO _NOT_ MAKE ME HURT YOU" she shouts at her husband and I have to cover my ears.

I look at Rose and I want to burst into tears but I wouldn't, not in front of Ron. I sweep a curl out of her eye and I kiss her hand, I missed her so much and she'd only been out to it for a couple of hours.

I didn't think I'd see the day where I'd miss her irritating voice, where I'd like to hear her nagging.

But here it was.

Maybe it was because I didn't know how to fight fights on my own, she'd always been the one with the good comebacks, she was the one who knew how to calm people down and she was the one who could explain things the best, I just needed her to be here and help me.

Because so far all I've managed to do was piss both of our dads off and almost get killed.

And I hadn't even said much yet.

Mum speaks up now, "Look at him! You can't tell me that he doesn't bloody care about her! My goodness Draco! You're the only one being immature around here!"

Hermione nods, "Both of you need to calm down! This isn't our problem! All we can do is be here and support them both, especially when our grandson comes!"

That had done it.

Dad's jaw went slack and Ron's eyes widened.

I just looked at them both and shut the curtain with my wand. I didn't want to see them gawking like that, it was fucking annoying.

The curtain flung back as quickly as it shut, dad was rolling his wand around in his fingers, "I have one of those too son" he says.

I roll my eyes, "Great"

Ron was still staring at Rose with his eyes wide and he shook his head, "A boy?"

Dad nods, "A boy"

"Why didn't you tell me Hermione?" Ron snaps his head towards her and she gives a small smile.

"It was a surprise"

Dad looks at mum, "You didn't know did you?"

She nods, "Lee told me last week in a letter"

He shakes his head and smiles, "Well done son" he says to me.

Ron snorts, "I doubt it; my family is known for having sons"

"Well my family always have sons"

"You had a daughter for your first child!" Ron argues back.

"Oh come on, you're searching for things to pick on now!" Mum hisses.

They both shut up.

It's my turn to look at them now, "Are you all finished?" I ask them. I was sick of this. I wanted it to be just me and Rose again.

Even if she didn't have a say in the matter.

They all nod and Hermione sighs a sigh of relief.

Ron puts up his hand and steps forward again, "One more thing I'd like to clear up, is the boy going to be a Malfoy?" a glare, "Or a Weasley?"

Now they all look at each other and mum speaks, "Well, I think that should be up to Rose, it just makes sense"

Dad snorts, "It's a Malfoy, the father is a Malfoy, it's going to be a Malfoy—"

"Shut up will you?" I snap at him.

Dad glares, "You want your son to have your last name don't you?" he asks.

And I think about it. Sure I did, didn't want anything more but if Rose didn't want that, then I didn't. I had to respect that.

I think of the logic of it, if—merlin forbid—we were to ever break up I know she'd get the baby. I would want the baby to grow up in her family; it would only be fair to call it a Weasley.

Even if it was a hideous last name.

"It will have whatever last name Rose sees fit" I say sternly.

Ron manages a smirk, "Well I know what she'll pick"

Dad sniggers, "Yes, Malfoy"

"Shush!" I hiss.

Ron rolls his eyes, "It's still your fault" he says childishly and in a way that reminds me of Rose.

"I'll have you all know that this is nobody's fault other than Rose's" Madam Pomfrey says while bustling in with McGonagall attached to her hip.

Dad straightens up and glares at the mediwitch but he smiles as well, "I knew it wasn't all his fault"

Mum gawks, "You were the one running around saying it was _all_ his fault"

"Well he wasn't half wrong" Ron adds.

I sigh and smack my head against the bed; I wasn't cut out for this.

"Well hello Hermione, Ron" McGonagall says, "Haven't seen you both in two years"

"Professor" Ron says.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "I know, it's been such a long time but the ministry has been piled under!"

McGonagall nods at Hermione and looks at Ron, "I'm not your professor anymore Mr Weasley" she says with a small smile.

I didn't know she could smile.

Maybe she just didn't smile at me because I'm a Malfoy.

"And Astoria, I haven't seen you since you were last at school! I see you must be doing good for yourself" I know she means she did well marrying dad and his money.

Mum smiles, "Well, I like to say my children are my greatest achievements but one of them continues to prove me wrong…"

Madam Pomfrey laughs in the background, "You can all stop blaming him. Miss Weasley managed to do a majority of this on her own, but I guess it did come with the help of Mr Malfoy"

McGonagall looks at dad now and nods, "And Draco, it's been years since I've seen you"

"And it's been years since I've stepped foot in this place… This wing is unfortunately the last place I ever wanted to be"

Hermione sucks in her breath and Ron looks sad, "Oh Merlin" he says.

Dad nods, "Last time I was in here was… you know"

Hermione nods and Ron actually walks over to dad and put his hand above dad's shoulder as though he wasn't sure he wanted to touch dad or not, then he does it and he closes his eyes as though waiting for dad turn spin around and kill him, but he doesn't.

"Mate, I'm sorry. I can imagine how hard it is for you" Ron says.

Dad nods at him and turns to shake his hand, "Truce"

Ron looks at his hand and grabs it, "Truce"

I sigh because I'm getting pissed off at these multi-personality people, the reason why McGonagall and Pomfrey are here is to wake Rose up and the sooner they do that, the sooner I'll be happy, "Can we move on with this touching scene?" I ask.

Dad coughs and Ron rushes over to my side, "Can we wake her now?" he asks Madam Pomfrey.

She rustles some papers and looks up as though she's only just heard me, "I have a few things to do first…"

Bitch, hurry up.

I sit there staring at Rose; she was none the wiser of anything that's gone down. Teddy, Victoire and her two other crazy cousins, my mum and dad, _her_ mum and dad.

Fuck, if I could handle all of this on my own, a baby won't be a problem.

"Blimey, another boy, Charlie Junior and Sahara just had a boy, that'll mean three baby boys in the family" Ron says to Hermione.

"Well yes, let's hope that Rose can come up with better names than Charlie and Harry" she says.

I look at Hermione, "You're telling me that Charlie Junior named his son Charlie, so he'd be Charlie Junior-Junior"

She knits her eyebrows, "Something like that"

"Well, as per tradition, Scorpius will name his son a constellation name" says dad.

I hear a snort from Ron but Madam Pomfrey comes out from behind her desk and walks over to Rose with a clipboard and a quill.

She stands on the opposite side to Ron and I and gives me a small smile, "I bet you've been getting a hard time from this a lot yes?" she asks.

I just nod at her, "You know it"

She laughs, "Don't worry, you can blame a bit of it on Rose, she's was advised not to get stressed and not to put all of her time and effort into studies and what not, premature labour is very common yet she didn't carry on into full labour, at this far along, it wouldn't have affected the baby, he just would have been a bit small and may have had to spend a couple of weeks at St Mungo's, so all these things aside, she was just under a lot of stress, but, don't think that you're little stunt with Miss Parkinson-Krum didn't aide it"

I cringe, "How does everyone know about that?" I mutter.

"Your sister told as many people as she could. She was not impressed" she says while tapping Rose's stomach with her wand.

I hear that sound of a heartbeat, "Oh, that's very strong! Much better to the last time I heard that little sprog, very good. Maybe she could have done with a night in hospital a while ago" Says madam Pomfrey; I think she was talking to herself.

Hermione and mum creep towards the bed, "Can I see the baby? I haven't seen him yet, I'd very much like to" says mum.

Hermione smiles at mum, "Oh! I had forgotten that you hadn't, your daughter Lesath came to St Mungo's when Rose had her last appointment; she's very nice"

Mum looks at Hermione, "She was nice to you? My girl usually doesn't fare well with strangers" Mum says with a confused look.

"So Rose said"

Madam Pomfrey continues to tap Rose's stomach and writing things down on the paper, "Good, good"

"Can you show Astoria the baby now?" Hermione asked.

The mediwitch snapped her head up to look at her, "Oh alright"

She started moving her wand around Rose's inflated stomach and I noticed that my heart was beating so hard against my chest that it was hurting.

Since when did Scorpius Malfoy get nervous about this? I'd seen the hologram before, I shouldn't be nervous.

Fuck me, I'm nervous.

Then I see it, amongst the blue, a very obvious shape of a baby, and it was a boy, "Oh, I can see it" I say stupidly.

Hermione looks at me, "You can? I can't"

Mum nods, "He looks just like you did" she gushes.

Dad laughs, "Lesath looked just like that too, every kid looks that same when it's just the hologram" he says sourly.

Ron looks from Rose's sleeping face to the hologram and then to me, a tear streams down, "Bloody hell" he says with a smile.

I can see its hands and its arms and its head.

His hands and arms and head.

It's a boy.

Madam Pomfrey removes her wand from Rose's stomach and starts tapping her head, "I think she's ok now. The baby is fine, she may experience a bit of bleeding, but she should be alright. I'll keep her here for the next couple of days and she should be good to go by the time Easter rolls around"

"Easter is next week!" Ron says.

And she nods, "Yes it is, she'll be ready in time to go home"

Hermione's eyes widen, "Oh my poor baby" she says.

I sigh and mum comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder before kissing my head, "You need to get a haircut" she whispers.

I roll my eyes, "So I've heard"

"I think Rose should come and spend the second week of the holidays with us"

I nod, "Good luck convincing those two to let it happen" I mutter.

She laughs, "You're just like your father"

I sit there and wait for Madam Pomfrey to fucking speed up and do this, how long did it take to write shit on parchment?

She's finally finished.

She nods, "It's time" she says dramatically.

"Get it done will you?" Ron says.

She shushes him, "Now, she'll be a bit groggy and may not know where she is or what's happened, so just be aware, she may be a bit intimidated"

I start to worry now, what if she didn't remember telling me about Ashley and Flint? What if she thinks we're still fighting? What if she still doesn't want to fucking be with me? What about that one!

Dad notices that I'm freaking out and he bends down, "What's wrong Scorp?"

I shake my head, "I've fucked up bad dad" I tell him and he nods.

"Astoria will stay here while you wake Rose up, Scorp and I are just going to be in the corridor" he says while chucking his hand in mum's direction and he helps me out of my chair and we walk out.

I lean with my back against the stone wall and dad does the same next to me, it's hard to think that a lot of the shit I do is like him, I didn't want to have to be like him. I would never be able to rise from the ashes and be reborn again just like him.

I'll just never be that great.

"Talk to me" he says.

I shrug, "about what?"

Oh good one Scorpius, why did I say that? It'll either end up in A: him going on and on about how careless I am, or, B: me word vomiting all over him and not having a filter to clear the bullshit out.

He shakes his head, "Come on Scorpius, I've brought you up better than this haven't I?"

Yes, "I don't know"

He laughs without humour, "A girl you care about very much is lying there about to wake up from a very long sleep… do you feel nothing?"

No, I fucking feel too much, "I'm worried is all"

"About what?"

I sigh, what's not to fucking worry about? "That she might not remember that we made up before she started bleeding"

He shakes his head again, "Well if she doesn't you'll just have to explain it to her, I'm sure she'll believe you"

I snort, "Bullshit, I had been trying to tell her the truth about this whole thing and she didn't believe me until she found out the hard way"

"Well I don't bloody blame her, things like that, you can't just run wand first into it; she had to be sure"

I think for a bit, I guess when you see something that shitty; you're not going to listen to some feeble excuse as to why your boyfriend was in a compromising position.

"It was my fault dad, I made her stressed"

He nods, "Yeah, I figured," great father he is, "But at the same time, Lesath had told us that Rose was supposed to relax but had her mind set on doing all of her OWL's homework, it wasn't a good mix"

"I had been getting pissed off at her because she wouldn't calm down and relax and it made me go crazy. All she had to do was stop studying but she wouldn't because she was doing my work and James' and Al's and then it was too late! How can somebody so fucking irritating turn me into this dad?"

He looks at me like he's just had a brain explosion, I had overloaded him with information, "All you can do is see what happens, but the thing with her being irritating, that's life son. That's women"

I take a breath, just not so long ago my father wanted to kill me, "Why did you go so crazy when you got here?" I ask.

Dad runs his fingers through his hair and I immediatly know where I get it from, "I just don't like you giving them reasons not to trust us Scorp, we've moved up in the world. They'll take any reason to bring us back down. I just want you to be the man I wasn't when I was your age"

I nod with understanding, merlin, this guy was good at making me feel bad.

Dad looks around uncomfortably at the walls and the floor, "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I haven't been in here since the war. Lots of people laid dead on these floors" he said quietly.

I look at him out the corner of my eyes and I don't know what to say, "Thanks for coming" I mumble.

Dad looks at me, "Of course I'd come"

Really? "You never came here before when I needed you"

He shakes his head, "This was important, you really needed me. I'm always here when you need me son. I love you"

I sigh, "I love you too dad"

He smiles, "Now let's go before our balls drop off from being so damn nice. Malfoy's don't talk about love, we talk about wealth" he says with a lazy grin.

I push dad's shoulder, "You started it priss and you call yourself a Malfoy"

He laughs, "Come on, she'll be awake now"

* * *

><p>"You didn't kill him did you? Don't tell me you did, because if you did, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to name the baby after him and I'm talking the full name. Scorpius. Hyperion. Malfoy. Yes, you heard me, the whole name!" I hear Rose croak, her voice was quiet and weak, but it still held that "<em>Don't fuck with me<em>" attitude.

Ron shook his head, "No, he's coming, he was just in here, I didn't bloody kill him Bud, I wouldn't do that!" Ron argued back.

"Oh you wouldn't?" Hermione said with a snigger.

I get to the curtain and stand in her view.

A few things run through my mind here.

Should I turn round and leave her here with her mum and dad? Seems to me like I'm nothing but I guy who causes too much trouble. Or do I go up to her and beg for her to forgive me? I was the reason why she was fucking bleeding. It was all me. Or do I go up to her and just look after her; I don't want to have to leave her. If I could I'd stay by her forever even if she was in this bed and we'd never have to move or leave or anything. Just stay here all day and all night.

Dad nudges my shoulder and mum grabs my hand and gives it a quick squeeze, "Go on" she whispers. They step back and walk towards the door and I see Hermione smile as she walks towards me too. It's only Ron who stays next to Rose, "You have to go too now Mr Weasley, let the love birds make up" says Madam Pomfrey.

I start wringing my hands and I step towards Rose's bed. For a guy who's been sleeping here since she's been here I feel nervous.

She looks at me and pouts, "I wanted to see you when I woke up, not my dad's tears" she said and I laughed.

"Fuck Rose, I've missed you"

She snorts, "You want me to say I missed you?"

I shrug, "No, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I've been a git"

She nods, "You have. But I have too"

I smile at her and I walk over to the chair next to her bed and sit down, pressure instantly off my shoulders and I feel as though I could float into the air, she was fine; our son was fine, me and her? We're fine I think, and it's fucking awesome, "We both have" I conclude.

"I'm sorry for not believing you" she whispers.

"I'm sorry for making you stressed" I sigh.

She tries to lift herself up but she can't, she gives up instead and pats her stomach, "Give me your hand" she says and I do as she says I move closer and she presses my hand hard against her stomach. "That's his foot"

I laugh, "You remember it's a boy? I thought you would have been so fucked that you didn't remember"

She laughs but it turns into a cough, "How can I forget? All I could fucking think about when you told me was you and him riding around on those stupid toy brooms"

I roll my eyes, "Those things are crap"

"They're not when you're a kid. They're the best things ever. Hugo broke mine" she says and she frowns at the memory.

I shrug, "Lee and I had proper kids brooms"

She rolls her eyes, "So what?" She was back to normal, "You think he'll have blonde hair?" she asks.

And I laugh, "Well I hope he doesn't have red hair"

"We'll just have to see. What about eyes? Grey or brown?"

I shrug, "Your dad has blue…"

Her eyes widen, "You know what colour my dad's eyes are? Weird!" she says in teasing tone.

"I love you Rose, you know that aye?" I ask her.

Her eyes lower and she smiles, "Where did that come from?"

"Does it have to come from somewhere?"

She shakes her head, "No, I guess not"

I nod, "Good"

"I love you too Scorp"

I sigh, "Yay" I say.

I get up off the chair and I run my fingers through her hair before I lower my lips to hers and beg for entrance by sliding my tongue along her lips, she opens her mouth and everything about this moment is familiar in a good way, our tongues sliding against each other's makes me fucking happy and it ends all too quickly.

Thank you Ron Weasley.

"Erm, Bud, we've ah, decided that, Erm, after you spend a couple days with us at Easter, you can go stay with the ummm, Erm, Malfoy's" he says in a fluster.

Mustn't be used to seeing his daughter snogging while in a hospital bed.

Her eyes grow big again, "Oh hell" she mutters.

"What?" I ask.

She sighs, "I have to meet your family"

Yes she did.

**(A/N) **

**You have no idea how bloody hard it was to write this chapter while people sitting around you are watching the Jersey Shore marathon!**

**All I could hear was the sitch. And then whenever I was trying to imagine how Scorpius and Rose would sound in my head all I could hear was Pauly D and Snookie instead.**

**They don't make a very good Scorpius and Rose, that's for sure.**

**Anyways, I know there wasn't much to this chapter and i'm sorry, I'm not well at the moment and i've been pretty slack with my typing since i've been on holiday...**

**BUT! Update will be on the 24th of June 2011 so yay!**

**P-p-preview yo'**

_His hands roamed my back and started rubbing the sides of my huge stomach, "Are you happy that we're having a boy?"_

_I was happy regardless, I would have loved a girl, I girl I could dress up in little frilly dresses so at the end she looked like a huge serving of candy floss, but at the same time, I liked that I was having a boy. A kid that would follow Scorpius around and copy his every move, copy his sayings—hopefully not his need to swear—but learn from him._

_A little boy flying around on a toy broomstick, "Yeah. Hell yeah"_

**Naww, she's happy.**

**Next chapter is just a whole bunch of cute stuff, yes, they're cute again! naww.**

**kiss kiss.**

**Review my precious angels and i'll love you forever... possible even update on the 22nd while i'm at work... hintity hint hint. ;)**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Authors note: This chapter is merely a couple of cute moments. Me very sorry.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Friends and boyfriends

Al and Harley stand at the foot of my bed and stare, "Well I'd say hello but I'd like to be able to see your face before I do it" Al laughs. He can't see over my stomach.

Oh great, that makes me feel fantastic, "Thank you Albus, it's nice to see that your need to use common courtesy overtakes any other problems"

Harley smiles and comes over to the side of the bed, "Oh my god, it's kicking like anything!"

I snort; "_He's_ kicking like anything" she looks like she's in shock.

Maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey? Harley doesn't look like she's going to be coming out of this shock anytime soon and I'm getting worried. I know Madam Pomfrey would be more than willing to help her, she's been more than helpful to me and I've been in here for a week, she's been trying to take my mum's position I think.

She all but refers to me as her daughter.

I had forgotten to tell everyone that I'm in fact having a boy, Al claps his hands together, "I'm right! I knew it! You know what? I reckon I'm going to get O's in my divination exam! I'm gifted"

Harley shakes her head, "No, this can't be! I need a niece"

I roll my eyes, for some reason I keep forgetting the fact that this kid is theirs, I keep getting this feeling that maybe the child is mine and Scorpius', obviously I'm wrong, "Sorry to disappoint you Har" I say sarcastically.

But she shakes her head, "I guess I can go and exchange the clothes, but the other things, the bottles and stuff, they only come in one colour! Pink was the only colour"

Al shrugs, "The baby isn't going to care about what colour the bottles are… may confuse him though. Last thing Rose and I need is a confused baby"

I clamp my hands over my ears, "Shush" I say.

And they both shut up.

Baby starts kicking again and it's really bad this time, "I can't get any fucking sleep these days thanks to the kid!"

Harley laughs and puts a couple of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans on my stomach, "Look at them go!" she says while they're bounced off my stomach.

Even I have to laugh; maybe the baby would be a good swimmer with the way he's kicking around.

I look around, "Where's Scorp?" he hadn't come back from class yet.

Al laughs, "He's doing homework"

Bullshit, "Whatever, he's copying the homework I did isn't he?" Al blushes and it gives it away.

"You don't mind do you?" he asks.

I shake my head, I didn't, I had done all of the homework so while I'm in here, I didn't have to worry, I did however have to worry about OWL's which were only just over a month away, fuck, how was I going to sit at those desks? My stomach couldn't even fit when I sat down.

Maybe I could just sit on the floor.

"I don't have to worry about anything to do with school work until I get back from Easter"

Al smirks, "Have fun meeting his family" he teased.

Oh god.

I've got to meet his grandparents who will apparently kill me and I'd have to meet whoever else that's related to him, I can only remember two of his cousins from school, Tori and Liam, and stay at his graveyard of a house!

Harley looks at her watch and groans, "Our time is up. I think the Longbottom's and the Finnegan's are in next…"

I shake my head, why couldn't they all just let me rest, I've been doing nothing but staying up all hours of the day and night because some people can't get the hint that rest is rest.

It reminds me of the time I was in the hospital wing with the dragon flu back in fourth year, it was bad.

"_I'm dying," I croaked, I couldn't even breathe properly, why the hell were they sending people to visit me at three in the bloody morning._

_Malfoy smirks at me, "Do you know how to die in peace?"_

_I glare at him, "Do I know how to tell a teacher that you're in the hospital wing after hours? Yes" I snap back._

_He sighs and takes a seat next to my bed, "I know you're capable of dying, but don't, please, I want to talk to you" he says and he ruffles his hair, and looks down._

_I cough some more, "What?"_

_He shakes his head first, "No, let's do small talk first… maybe I'll get over whatever it is that I have at the moment" what? Was he sick too?_

"_No, you can't blame this on me!" I tell him, I had to tell him now or who knows what he'll blame me for next._

_He looks at me sideways, "What? I'm not blaming you for anything, well; I am going to soon, but not at the moment"_

_Now I'm thoroughly confused, "You're not getting sick are you?" I ask him._

_He snorts, "No!"_

"_Well what are you blaming me for?" I ask suspiciously._

_He shrugs; I hate the way he always does that, he always tries to make things as un-serious as possible. He doesn't like to have to care about things._

_The less he has to care, the less he had to worry about._

"_I'll tell you when I'm ready" he says with a smile._

_I nod, "Ok then"_

_He claps his hands together, "So what do you usually do at this time of the night?"_

_I gawk at him, "Are you serious?"_

_He nods, "Yes, answer the question, this is small talk remember"_

_I laugh, "I guess it is. Well, usually, I sleep. What do you do?"_

"_I don't sleep" he mutters._

"_What? Too busy with Kate are you?" I say a little too nastily._

_Ever since we stopped our little meetings in the library I had been seeing less and less of him, only getting to see him when we were in class. I didn't like it, but I wouldn't let him know. I wouldn't let him know that I missed him._

_He cackles, "No. too busy thinking all the time"_

_I raise my eyebrows, when did he ever think about things? "About what?" I ask._

"_The way you always look at people with your eyebrows raised, as if they're not impressing you one bit, the way you think hard about what to say before you lie, the way you mumble incoherent words when you don't know what to say. A lot of things really"_

_What do I say to that? Did he really think about me that much? Or was he pulling my leg? I start to cough and it quickly turns into a coughing fit which I'm glad of because I have no idea what to say._

_The coughing fit didn't last long and I had to say something, "You're lying"_

_He shakes his head, "Why would I be here so late if I could stop thinking about you? You can't bloody tell me that I did it just because I'm a good guy"_

_I smile to myself; he _was_ a great guy unfortunately. "I don't know"_

"_I'm rapidly falling downwards Rose, it's like I'm on a broom but I can't change direction, I'm falling so fast it's not even fucking funny, it's like impending doom. And Rose, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not going to say it's love, but it's close. Too bloody close for comfort"_

I spin back to reality when I hear Scorpius' voice, "What the hell are you grinning about?" he asks me with a grin.

I smirk, "You"

His eyes falter and I know he's still worried about the bleeding thing. I am too, but we can't dwell on it. There were a whole lot of things that contributed to it; he can't take all the weight.

He cringes, "What exactly were you thinking of?"

"Last time you came to see me in here when I had the dragon flu"

He laughs to himself, "Merlin I was a pansy"

"You were sweet"

He laughs again, "Don't tell me I was sweet ever again"

He stands over me to get something off the drawer on the other side of the bed, he comes back up and I look at his chest, "What the hell is that?" I ask him.

He frowns, "What?"

What? What did he mean what? He was wearing a shirt with the Gryffindor emblem on it!

He grabs either side of his robes and pulls them over as if to cover his chest, "Too late mate, I saw your shirt!"

He goes bright red, "I don't know what's been going on, fuck this morning I found my entire pile of shirts had turned to Gryffindor shirts and I had no ties, I had to borrow some off Al, and pretty soon, if this keeps fucking up, I'll run out of socks!"

I sigh and try not to make it obvious that I knew what was going on, I had to talk to James, "Maybe it's the house elves?" I suggest.

He knows this is a dumb comment but really? Stealing his uniform is pretty funny.

We sit there chatting some more and I love the fact that we're together again. It was hell and torture and all those other nice things when we were apart.

"Our boy kicks a lot doesn't he?" he says with his hand on my stomach, "He's bloody strong now"

Oh this guy had no fucking idea, what would he think if he had this kicking going on at all hours of the day and night with the kid treating him as a boxing bag? I roll my eyes at him, "What you feel now is nothing Scorp"

He snorts, "It can't be that bad"

My eyes grow wide, "Are you fucking insane? It's horrible! I never sleep these days"

"Be prepared to never sleep again. Once the baby starts crying, you're going to wish it was still kicking you" Says Freesia.

"Hey, I'll be back, it's dinner time, I'll bring you something yeah?" He asks.

I nod, "Please" and he kisses my forehead before he leaves.

Lucy, Nalin, Sean and Lance Finnegan come streaming in after Freesia and Scorpius leaves, I immediately smile, this is the weirdest bunch of people you'll ever meet.

"Here, take these, I don't know what you want to do with them or if you'll just give them back, but if you don't want them, I'll go and give them back to James" Lucy says with a sly smile.

I shake my head, "You two! He came to see me with a bloody Gryffindor shirt on!"

She laughs, "What? You want us to stop picking on your precious boyfriend? You want us to give it back?"

I think for a bit, I was still stuck in this place for another two days, and then after that, we'd be going home for Easter, I'd be going to the Malfoy's. Sure, I deserved a bit of fun right?

I shrug, "Keep them, and you can do as you please… I hope the guilt is eating away at you though, your father wouldn't be too impressed" I say with a smirk.

She laughs, "You know me, I don't care what he thinks, I'm sure I'm not as much as a dissapointment as Molly, as long as I keep the good marks up, he doesn't mind"

"Well you better get those marks up" I tease.

"You're worse in here than you were when you were out of this hell hole"

I sigh, "That's because I don't have anything better to do than make fun of people"

It was true, I'd been all but out of my mind in here so when someone came in, I had to use the time quickly and efficiently.

That meant picking on them.

"How are you feeling Bud? My dad said if you wanted any herbal remedies he'd be more than happy to help you out" Freesia said with a smile. She and the rest of the group all stood around my bed, as though I was dying a slow and painful death.

I put up my hand to brush it off, "I'm fine" I say.

They all start nodding, "Yeh' cousin James 'as been doin' nothin' but worryin' about ye' all week" and I cringe every time Sean Finnegan speaks in his awful accent.

His brother starts nodding, "An' ye brother and Lily too" he adds.

My eyebrows knit together, how come Hugo, Lily and Louis haven't come to see me today?

Oh god, I was turning into one of those people who rely on their relatives to keep them sane, I noticed I would watch the clock and calculate what time certain people would arrive.

And even though I sometimes just wanted time to myself, it didn't mean I didn't expect people not to come. I was so bored that even a five minute visit from someone could keep me happy for the rest of the day. Being stuck in here for a week was no fun at all.

Nalin's bottom lip pouts out, "How are you feeling though? Are you ok? What about you back? I heard that you had something wrong with your back when you collapsed"

Oh god, I'd told this story about a million times. Nearly every single time Madam Pomfrey came to see me she'd ask me what had happened, if I felt alright, did I have any pain anywhere.

"Yeah, I hurt my back when I fell but it's nowhere near as sore as it was, otherwise it's just the kicking that's annoying me, and the baby keeps turning and rubbing up against my back, that's what's annoying"

"What about your head?" he asks.

"It's fine, and you never told me you were a healer" I said sarcastically.

He slinks back sheepishly behind his sister, "I think we should go" says Freesia with a smile.

I nod, please go, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired" I lie, I didn't want to be mean, but they weren't the bunch of people I wanted to see.

I wanted Scorpius.

They all file out of the Hospital wing waving and yelling out and just when I thought my brain would get a short break before Scorp came back, I was sorely proven wrong.

"Miss Weasley! I'm back!" Madam Pomfrey called out from the front.

I sigh, it was like she was my roommate, that person I could always rely on when I came home drunk, but instead of drunk, I was suffering from morning sickness.

Yes you guessed right, I still had morning sickness.

"Hi" I mutter as she reaches the end of my bed, she smiles.

"Well, you're looking much better" that was her default line, I was always looking much better, it didn't matter how many times she came in I was always looking better.

She came in thirteen times yesterday.

That was thirteen times I looked better.

She comes up to me and she has her wand, she starts prodding at my temples and stomach before she says, "Sit up and lean forward" and then she prods my back.

As soon as she did that it was like the baby was in reverse away from my back, "Thank you".

She starts looking at her clipboard and smiles, "And they say I'm not good enough for St Mungo's"

Regardless of the fact that she has a weird fascination for me and the baby, she's still a great healer and she's helped me out a lot. Some might say, a bit more than people that should have helped me out, "You're too good for St Mungo's, that's for sure. They have some staff there that aren't very good… or professional" I tell her honestly and she grins at me.

"Oh Miss Weasley, you're too kind"

I sit there and wait for her to do whatever it is she's doing, "You're not going to make me sponge bath again are you?" It was horrible.

I hadn't left the bed in about four days and every time I had to wash, she'd get Scorpius and Al to help. And at times they'd be rough with their wands. Al was supposed to be washing my face; I didn't count on his wand poking me in the eye.

It didn't do much for my self-esteem.

Especially when I found that stupid stretch mark, "No, I think today you'll be good enough to go to the bathrooms and have a bath, it'll help your back. Now, do _not_ have a hot bath, it has to be lukewarm or you'll start baking your baby, and that's not good" she explains.

She looks up at me to look in my eye, "Ok" Is all I say.

I'm too busy thinking about the glory that is a bath. Merlin, the things I could do.

Clean myself, wash my hair, relax out of the confines of this tiny bed, "Do not forget! I don't want to have to go into the bathrooms with you and check the temperature myself!"

I shake my head, "No I'll be good"

She nods, "That's what I like to hear…" she starts scribbling again until she hovers above my stomach "Now how are you going little boy, a strong heart—as usual—of course"

I roll my eyes, lately she's been talking directly to the baby, sometimes ignoring me and just chatting… maybe she needed to retire, "Did you have to help Rora Wyvern when she was pregnant?"

And she starts laughing, "Oh of course!"

I nod, that was a stupid question. I hadn't seen Rora in a long time, and a long time equals two days while I've been stuck in here, "She wasn't as big as you while she was pregnant, nowhere near actually, and she didn't have the baby here, but I had a lot to do with her, she had very bad morning sickness… poor girl, she went through a rough patch when The Hughes family wanted to take the baby, had a lot of money involved with trying to get the baby, luckily the boy loved Rora enough to let her carry on with the baby"

My eyes widened, I didn't know any of this yet Rora was the one who had been helping me, she hadn't told me any of this and I wonder if James knew about Grant's family wanting Alicia.

"Wow that's too bad" I say while thinking.

She nods, "Yes, it's funny, I just saw Miss Wyvern and Mr Hughes outside the Great Hall, poor souls, still trying to make something work after all this time. I guess you're lucky Miss Weasley as young Malfoy has a lot of patience"

First thing I think of is, this woman just insulted me by saying I was lucky Scorpius has patience. Then second thing, she said that she saw Rora and Grant trying to work it out.

What?

I lose my chain of thought when I see Scorp at the bottom of the bed, "Oh Mr Malfoy, you're here. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asks him.

He smirks and gives me a look that says he thinks she's crazy, "You've showed me the hologram twice today already and I've heard the heartbeat five times today. I think I'll be good"

She throws her hands up, "Ok… Miss Weasley, remember, go for a bath, you may need someone to help you out though, you haven't stood up in a while and you'll be in for a shock when you realize how much heavier you are now" and she leaves the area.

Scorpius sits down next to me and empties his pockets onto the bed, "Here, treacle tart, ham sandwich—which I made—and custard"

I look at the sandwich he made me, it's two pieces of bread, butter's not spread out to the edges of it and one slice of ultra-thin ham. The areas that do have butter have it layered on very, very thick.

I smile at him, "Yum" I guess it's the thought that counts right.

He grins, obviously happy and proud of his attempts at feeding me, I struggle to down the treacle tart that was crushed in his pocket and I smile at him once I'm finished, "Good?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes, delicious"

"I think I better help you out of bed aye? I mean, you got to wash… properly"

I slap my hand to my mouth in mock shock, "Do I smell?" I actually worry now, what if I did? I thought him and Al did a good job at helping me.

Maybe not.

He laughs, "You reek" he says sarcastically but I still can't laugh. I still worry.

He gets out of his chair and flings back the cover of my bed, "Hell look at that!" he says.

I gawk at him, "What… stop fucking with me Malfoy!"

He laughs, "Your stomach is fucking huge, bigger than it was a couple of days ago" and I roll my eyes, the kid is dreaming, he's lying, he's high. It just doesn't happen overnight.

I hold out my hands for him, "Shut up please"

He nods, "Oh wait" he lets go of my hands and moves my legs so they're over the edge of the bed, then he grabs my hands and pulls me off, my feet hitting the cool tiles and stretching out.

Yay, I was back in the real world, "Fuck yes!" I say with a grin.

"If I knew that feeling the floor made you so happy we would have done it on the floor more often" he says with a wink.

I shake my head, "Scorpius. You're terrible"

* * *

><p>We get to the prefects bathroom and I imagine it's a lot like what heaven would be like for the Muggle's. The bubbles are inviting and the heat hits me and relaxes me.<p>

I manage to strip down and get the towel around me; I walk up to the edge of the bath. "You don't think this water is too hot do you?" I ask Scorpius while dipping my toe in the giant bath.

He sighs, "I don't know, you won't let me over there"

"Erm, right" I say stupidly.

I stand on the edge of the bath and look at how inviting it is. I don't think it's too hot, but I needed a second opinion, I didn't want Scorpius to see me like this, naked and huge, but I should get over it.

The towel I had wrapped around me didn't even half cover my stomach and I could see that stupid stretch mark on the right side of my stomach. I sigh and hastily unwrap myself and rewrap on my right side so it'll at least cover my stretch mark.

I look at Scorp and I laugh to myself, I had made him stand facing the wall, "Umm, come check this" I say nervously.

He turns around, "I don't know why you're so nerv—oh—oh!" he says.

My eyes widen and I try to cover myself, "I'm fat aren't I!" I say, god I've never felt so fucking bad in my life, I was never like this, I was never hideous, I didn't think I'd ever be this big!

He laughs like it's the funniest thing he's ever experienced, merlin, I was so fat that he thought it was funny, "I'm joking Rose! Merlin, get the fuck over it"

I feel my ears go red and I shoot a glare at him, "Don't. Do. That. Again." I hiss, still feebly trying to cover myself.

He walks over to me and puts his arms around me, he kisses my forehead and his hair which is out of the confines of a tie falls in my face, his stubble scratched its way down my face and his lips dotted my jaw and shoulders with kisses, "Still self-conscious?"

I snort, "Nope"

He nods, "Good, now I'm going to check this water" He yanks off his shoes and rolls up the legs of his pants, he walks to the end of the bath and dips his foot in, "Well to be honest, I think it could go up a notch"

I shake my head furiously "No fucking way am I risking it"

He looks confused, "Why?"

"Because I could bake the baby" I tell him.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "What?" I thought he would see the logic in this.

"Well, do the adding up Scorpius, hot water plus baby plus being stuck in a womb equals, cooked baby. No way are we doing that" he still looks confused and I roll my eyes, "Baby equals bun, womb equals oven, heat equals heat, equation added up equals cooked bun!"

He stands back, "Ok…? Fair enough"

I get to the steps that lead into the bath; first thing that's wrong is I can't actually see the damned steps. I stand there awkwardly, "Oh god" I mutter.

Scorp sighs, "What now Rose?" he spins around and takes a step forward.

But I stop him and put my hand up, "NO! Go back to the wall, I don't want you to see me naked" I say childishly.

He snorts, "I've seen you naked tonnes of fucking times, this time isn't different"

Oh really? I believe last time he saw me naked my stomach was about half the size, it wasn't huge… it was cute.

"It's way different…"

"How?"

I think and I think, "I have a stretch mark now" I say quietly.

And it makes him laugh again, "A single stretch mark? As in one?"

He claims to not care but I don't believe him, the thing is red and huge, "Yes, one" I do insist on blaming Harley for this, she was the one who had bought me that stupid moisturizer for me.

Magic my arse.

"Rose, you're not going to have a bath if you don't bloody get in"

I glare at him, "I can't see the steps!" I say.

He nods, "Right, well here, take my hand" he walks towards me with his hand out and I grab it, "I'll help you"

I take a step down and I steady myself on the first step, I still can't see the next one, "I can't see"

He sighs, "Well go down the next one, just feel around with your foot" I do what he says and I feel around, I find it and go down.

"Scorp! There's still six more steps, how am I going to get down them?" I moan.

He shrugs with my hand still in his, "I'll hold your hand woman!"

"No, by the time I get onto the next step, you're not going to be able to reach me"

He stops for a bit, "Right"

Yes I was right. Now I'm stranded on a desert island that is these stairs and I have no way off, my saviour is Scorpius. He's the only one that can save me.

He lets go of my hand and I turn my head to look at him, my other hand still holding on to my towel that's only covering me halfway—just realized it's not worth holding on to—you can still see the other side of my… treats… "What are you doing?" I snap at him.

He exhales, "I'm getting in"

I shake my head, no, no, no, no, "No"

"Yes"

He rips off his shirt and I see his pale white chest, and I have to hold my jaw up, no, the hormones still haven't settled down. His chest was hard and well formed, just the way I like it.

"Scorp, you don't have to" I whinge.

He stops half way through pulling his pants off and I see his boxers are silver, "Then tell me how you're going to get in the fucking bath," I think for a bit and my mouth opens and closes with every time I think of an excuse and then realize it was a stupid thought, "That's what I thought, now let me get undressed"

I stand there and fold my arms, I wait for him to be done and feel useless… all at the same time.

Scorpius gets naked—ok, only half naked and much to my dismay he keeps his boxers on—and he dives straight into the giant bath, splashing the water everywhere and making it splash onto my legs and thighs, he swims around a bit, I don't know why and I think it maybe because he's enjoying the swim too much and forgets that I actually need to get in.

Washing my calves and feet weren't going to do me any good.

His head finally pops up at my feet and he looks up at me, "Nice view" he mutters.

I cringe, "Yuck"

"What? I can't enjoy myself?" he says with a smirk.

"Not when my stomach's sticking out a metre in front of me"

He laughs, "That's not what I was enjoying"

"Yeah well I bet you weren't enjoying it to its fullest extent since said stomach is probably covering it"

He rolls his eyes and stands up in the water and gives me his hand, "Come on now, you don't want to get in when the water is any colder. Next minute you'll be freezing the thing"

I suck it up and drop my towel Scorpius smiles at me, "I'm coming" I say.

I manage to get to the bottom of the steps and into the water, it was great, it was like I'd been carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders and this precious, precious water removed it.

I wade over to Scorp and put my arms around his neck and I press up against him, my stomach separating us yet pushing hard against his torso, I sigh and I put my wet face against his neck, "This is so fucking good," I tell him, "I always feel so roley these days"

"Roley?" he says against my skin.

I nod, "Yes, I feel like a giant ball, I you were to push me over I'd just keep rolling for days"

With my weight leaning all on him, I feel weightless, like a feather, it's a far cry different to what I'm used to now, I was used to feeling as heavy as a damned Hippogriff.

We keep moving around and when I say we, I mean just Scorpius, he's moving me around and I don't want to leave, if it was up to me I'd stay in here until the baby was born and then we could all live here, "Do you want to live here?" I ask Scorp.

He snorts, "We can't breathe under water"

I see he doesn't like my idea, "Sucks"

Scorpius looks down between us, "Shit, your boobs are huge!" he says.

I cringe, "I know"

"Wow"

I roll my eyes, "Typical male"

"Well I wouldn't be a male if I wasn't impressed would I?" he says with a smirk.

I kiss him along the jaw, "You're still terrible you know"

This whole thing wasn't sexual… even if I wanted it to be, but it was just as good. I was glad to be so close to him. After everything we'd been through lately, I was just glad to be with him, spending time with him—alone—and it was better that we were out of the Hospital wing.

"You out of that fucking hospital yet? Or you got one more day? I get bored shitless in there" he complains.

I pull my head away from his neck and look at him, "Are you fucking serious?"

He shrugs, "What?"

I've been the one stuck in Azkaban-slash-Hogwarts-hospital-wing all day every day, "I've been worse off than you!" I snap.

He smirks, "I guess you have," having him pull me around the water like this is soothing and I won't be surprised if I fell asleep in here, the water was starting to get a little cold so he drags me towards his wand, "I'm going to heat it up a little ok? I'm not trying to boil the baby"

I let him do it and instantly warmer and even more relaxing, I wonder if I still have the chance to convince him to live in here, "That's better"

Scorpius sighs against me and I know he's thinking, "Have I told you I'm sorry for what happened?"

He always did this, lately every second word from him was sorry, "Yes, and I told you, it's alright"

"But the thing that pisses me off is knowing if this all wasn't alright, we wouldn't have moments like these"

And he makes me smile, "My god, you do have a heart" I tease.

"Yeah and you fucking have it under a curse" he mutters.

I pull his hair at the back, "Oh come on, it's not that bad is it?"

He smiles, "nah"

"You have to cut your hair!" I tell him, I lace my fingers around strands of his hair and pull it down, "It's nearly to your shoulders"

"I like it though"

I snort, "Says the guy who was obsessed with slicking it back, you can't do that now, that's why you keep tying it up"

"You like me not shaving though right? Makes me look distinguished" he says while looking out to the distance.

"I don't have a say in the matter" truth was, I did kind of like it.

His hands roamed my back and started rubbing the sides of my huge stomach, "Are you happy that we're having a boy?"

I was happy regardless, I would have loved a girl, a girl I could dress up in little frilly dresses so at the end she looked like a huge serving of candy floss, but at the same time, I liked that I was having a boy. A kid that would follow Scorpius around and copy his every move, copy his sayings—hopefully not his need to swear—but learn from him.

A little boy flying around on a toy broomstick, "Yeah. Hell yeah"

"That's good"

I lift my shoulders and I move my head to look at him again, "What about you? Are you happy?"

And he snorts, "Fuck yes, this whole time, that's what I've wanted—not that I'd be disappointed—but that's what I can imagine us having. It's not like you're a girly girl. You'd probably want to come play Quidditch with us too"

I smile, "Of course"

"Are you scared of meeting my family?" he asks. I hear humour in his voice and I know he's trying to fuck with me. He knows I've been dreading it, "Hey, you can't get bloody cold feet, I had to meet your family"

"But you didn't meet them all" I argue back.

He laughs, "But when you were out to it last week I had to deal with your cousins Molly and Dominique, Molly abused me and Dominique was making sexual advances!"

I roll my eyes and snort, "Did you hear yourself? You just said sexual advances!"

He pouts, "Oh ha-ha, so funny"

I start laughing, "Dom, she's funny"

He looks at me like I'm crazy, "You don't care that she tried to bed me?"

"You just said she tried to _bed_ you? You sound like an old man!" I laugh, and he turns red but I shake my head, Dom wouldn't actually do it, "She's just out there, she'd never actually try and get into you. She'd make it pretty damn obvious that she thinks you're hot though"

He shakes his head, "Weasley's…" he thinks for a bit, "I am hot though, I have to admit"

I roll my eyes, "Modest aren't you"

"They do say it's one of my greatest traits"

"Scorpius Malfoy, you're a git"

He kisses my cheek, "Is this making you feel better?" he asks and I don't know.

Because I can't tell if it's the bath or him that's making me feel better, it sucked, having this neediness to me. "Yeah" I say shakily.

He pulls his head back to look at me and he's frowning, "Fuck, I forgot" he whispers.

"What?"

He stares, "We're broken up"

I roll my eyes; do people who are broken up do things like this? I think not, "Kind of, not really"

He shakes his head and his eyes widen, "Yes, we broke up and I don't remember either of us saying that we're back together…" his head leans in.

"You're ridiculous you know that?"

He smirks and his lips curve into a smile, "Go out with me will you?"

I sigh, "Yes" I say irritably.

"Good" he says against my lips.

The baby does the Irish jig and it felt dull in the water, with each kick it brings me down and down until my feet are firmly on the ground in a place I call reality. It's strange to think that I'm pregnant even now after having eight months to get used to the fact. I have this irksome feeling that if I was at least ten years older, I wouldn't wake up some mornings forgetting that I'm pregnant and getting a fright every time I see my stomach.

God, I had a problem with ignoring facts.

Fact, I am indeed pregnant, "Can you feel that?" I ask Scorpius, my stomach was against his.

He nods, "Yeah I can. Bloody hell" he says with a laugh.

"What are we going to do? About money, about living arrangements?" I ask him. I knew my family weren't short on money and fuck, neither was his, but I didn't want to bludge off them, I couldn't get a job until I finished school and I didn't know what to do about becoming an Auror.

He snorts, "We'll just figure it out as it comes, don't worry"

I shake my head, "Forget it, I'll figure it out on my own" I mutter.

I briefly think about it, what will we do? I have no idea, about money? Hmmm, living arrangements? The same we do now.

There we go, set.

"What do you want to do after next year though? Get a job at the ministry with your mum and dad?" he asks me.

And my eyes widen; all these years and we've never ever spoken about what we wanted to do once we left school. Maybe we've always had our mind on other, bigger, better things.

Snogging was number one I'd say.

Fighting was number two.

"I want to become and Auror" I tell him.

His smile widens and turns into a grin, I love it when he grins, his eyes squint, he gets dimples, and he shows every single one of his teeth. Oh merlin, I notice this shit? "That's fucking cool" he says.

I shrug, "It is, but I might not be able to do it, not with the baby" I whisper.

And he sighs, "Oh right"

"What about you?" I can imagine his family wanting to do something official in the Ministry. I know neither of his parents worked at the Ministry but that was probably because they were too rich. You can't be too greedy. You can't earn money when you already have too much.

He looks down, "I want to work at St Mungo's. Don't tell anyone, nobody expects me to fucking work there"

I look at him, St Mungo's? why? "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah, I know, it's not very Scorpius Malfoy like, but I respect my dad's field of work" oh shit, I knew nothing about him.

"What does your dad do?" I ask him.

He smiles, "My dad's a healer. I want to be a healer too. He works in the Altered Minds Unit but I want to work in Accidental Explosions"

I knew he had good marks in all his subjects—second to me—but at the same time he could have such great marks because of me, not that I'm bitching. Unfortunately finding all this out made me respect him even more, and I kind of felt bad that I didn't know all this, "Wow, Scorp, that's fucking amazing" I say with a kiss.

"Thanks, now, let's get out. Madam Pomfrey will probably hex me for keeping you and her baby out of the hospital wing for so fucking long. Yesterday she got pissy at me just because I told her I'd be back to see you at six-thirty and didn't get there until six-forty-five, you weren't even awake!"

I laugh, "Ok, fine" even though I know all I'll dream of tonight is living in the giant bath.

* * *

><p>"So I sent the stuff back and told mum that it was the wrong colour, and you're having a boy" Lorcan says.<p>

I gawk in confusion, the entire story he had just told me was strange, "But why would she buy Ravenclaw robes and a skirt? First the kid is a boy, second we don't know what house he'll be in and second, the kid's not going to be at this school for another eleven years!" I say.

Lysander nods, "Well you can't help but want to be prepared"

Lily sat behind me on the bed and I was in between her legs, I appreciate her wanting to help but since she admitted that she was jealous of me and she felt bad she'd been going over and beyond the required help.

Next she'll be asking me if I'd like her to carry the baby in her womb so I could get a break, "Is this good?" she asks while massaging my shoulder.

I nod, "Yeah Lil's, you can go now if you want, I'll be fine"

"But what about your back?"

Oh what a saint, "No, it's all good"

She gets out of the bed behind me and stands next to Lysander, she was a midget compared to the twins, she barely stood above his elbow, "So a boy aye?" says Lysander.

I nod, "Yes, I told you just before"

His eyes glaze over, "Well yes, but I thought maybe you'd changed your mind"

"When it comes to this, you'll never get what you wish for, especially not this far along"

Lorcan stares, "Do you think that the baby will know us when he comes out?" he says, he then bends forward and puts his ear on my stomach and listens, "Hello?"

I look from Lorcan to Lily, "_What the hell?"_ I mouth at Lily. She shrugs.

Madam Pomfrey comes bustling in, "Out! Out! Get out now, its eight O'clock! The headmistress will have my head if she knows I've let you in here after curfew!"

Lysander and Lily wave, "Bye Bud!" they call but Lorcan stays with his head on my stomach.

"Are you ok Lor?" I ask a little creeped out.

He nods against me, "just listening for signs that he knows me"

Madam Pomfrey stands at the curtains with her hands on her hips, "Mr Scamander, you have to leave"

Lorcan sighs, "Bye Bud" he says while he hugs me.

I wave, "Bye Lor"

He leaves and Madam Pomfrey comes in to fluff my pillows, "Only one more night and then you can go home for two weeks, you must be excited"

Yes and no, I was but I wasn't, I didn't want to see the Malfoy's. "You could say that" I mumble.

She looks at me, "Now, tonight is your last night in here and I want you to sleep! You have to rest! No visitors, no staying up late! No reading, no studying, no Mr Malfoy and no Potter's and that means Weasley's as well!" he says sternly.

I nod, "Ok" I say, I was very, very, very tired at the moment.

"That's what I like to hear"

The baby starts kicking again and I groan, "What about when the baby wants to kick around like he's being chased by a shark? I can't sleep!"

She grins, "Just try" and she shuts my curtain with her wand and I hear her leave.

"Merlin, I thought she'd never leave"

I see Scorpius' head coming out from my right behind a curtain, I shake my head, "How did you get in here?" I snap.

He shrugs and pulls his hood up then puts his hands in his pockets, "I came in before she left and hid under the bed"

What a git, "I really have to rest tonight, if I don't, I'll get in trouble"

"I don't care, move the hell over fatty, I'm sleeping here" he whispers and unfortunately I do what he says.

My eyes falter and I don't even have the energy to stay up and talk to him, "I'm sorry, I'm so tired" I mutter.

He sighs, "Just shut up and sleep will you because tomorrow you're packing and before you know it, you'll be at Malfoy Manor with me" he says with a hint of smarminess to it.

I roll my eyes, "Lord save me"

And with that he kisses my temple and I fall to sleep.

**(A/N)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**They make me warm while I'm freezing my arse off here, it's so cold that I actually want to cry. Like I'd cry and cry for days because I'm so fucking cold!**

**I know, it's a filler chapter before Rose goes to Malfoy Manor for Easter. Woop woop.**

**Update will be on the 26****th**** of June 2011. Not that long a wait aye?**

**Preview!**

_Hugo yawns and gets under his covers, "Ok, you don't have to name the baby after me, but there is one poor bastard that's been all but pushing the kid out for you that you should consider"_

_I frown confused like, "Who?"_

"_Al"_

**Reviews always make me update faster ;)**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Author's Note: Happy birthday to WolfGirlBakesMuffins which was on saturday... I think :)**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Dad and Uncle Harry

Charlotte the first year stands in my line of sight, "Hey Prefect, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast, Eating or something?"

Or something? "Tell me what the something I could be doing in the Great Hall is and I'll tell you why I'm not in there," I say with a pained expression.

She pulls her head back and she looks at me curiously. I see she's thinking hard about this, "Umm, well you could talking to your friends?"

I approve of this answer, "You're right."

She smiles, proud of herself obviously, but looking at her leads me to wonder why _she's_ in here, "Now, before I answer, why are you in here?"

She looks at me shiftily, "Richard was crying and I could hear him when he was in the bathroom, so I waited for him to come out but I shouldn't have though, he's a nasty so and so but then I followed him here. He gets homesick all the time. And I feel bad because I get homesick too," she tells me. She looks up in the boys' dorm direction and sighs, "You know what Prefect? I think I might be his only friend," she says in a whisper.

I laugh and shake my head, "Remember what I told you last time about boys Charlotte?"

She smiles and nods furiously, "Yes, Yes, I won't forget. No way!" she looks at me suspiciously now, "Why aren't you at breakfast?"

I nod, I didn't want to overload her little first year head though, "Adult problems," I tell her.

Her eyebrows knit together, "No way! That's not fair, you told me you'd tell me," she says while pouting.

I sigh, "Are you sure you can handle my problems?"

"Well you're not actually an adult," she says with a point.

I liked this girl. "Well, I'm sick, I've been throwing up and the baby inside me, he's been beating me up pretty bad, so I had to stay here and sit," I explain.

She nods, "Well don't worry, we all get to go home tomorrow, your mum and dad will fix you won't they?"

I nod, "Yeah they will."

She sits there for a bit and pulls out some Muggle chewing gum, chews it for a bit, spits it out and stretches it before throwing it back in her mouth and swallowing it. I shake my head, that can't be good for you, "You said it's a he."

"What?" this girl didn't make sense.

She reaches over and taps my stomach, "Him, in there, it's a boy."

"Yeah," I mutter.

She grins, "What's his name?" she asks me. I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"I haven't decided."

Her eyes grow big, "But you'll have to find one soon, once he comes, you can't just refer to him as him."

She was right, even though I'd been avoiding the subject, I still had to find a name, "I don't know what to call him."

"Well, middle names are easy because most people just name their kids middle names after people in their family. Who are you close to?"

I snort, "All my family either have ugly names or I don't like them good enough to name my baby after them," but she shakes her head.

"Well I don't think that should matter, if they've helped you out a lot, that's enough reason to want to name your baby after them isn't it?" she says with a smile.

And with that she spins around and leaves, without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

I start coughing violently and I nearly choke on my pikelet, Al was still bloody avoiding me and he still wouldn't talk to me. Now he's giving me death glares and I have this new found understanding about the saying "_If looks could kill_".

I was coughing because the fucking git put pepper on my fucking pikelet.

Reign Zabini starts laughing and my sister looks at me like I'm strange, "Are you alright?" she says like she's embarrassed of me and my coughing fit.

I look at her, I know I'm probably redder than Rose when she's proven wrong but that's because I can't fucking breathe, "Do I look alright?" I say through coughs.

She starts banging on my back and I see Al is smiling to himself, "Oh no," he says sarcastically.

I gulp down my pumpkin juice as fast as I can and I feel the pepper and the pikelet slowly making its way down my throat.

The wanker doesn't talk to me anymore; I had to ask Reign Zabini if I could start borrowing his uniform because I'd be fucked if I was going to ask Flint or Goyle if I could borrow their shit. I wasn't going to wear those stupid Gryffindor items that were left in my uniforms place.

I really had to ask McGonagall what was going on there.

And even though I'd bloody well apologized to him—and I don't know why—might I add, he didn't accept it. When we went to class he'd make Xavier sit between us, and when we'd eat he'd sit on the other side of the table, if I was at the Gryffindor table he'd just avoid it and when we were in the dorm he'd talk to Goyle and ignore me.

When I was sleeping he'd put a pillow over my fucking head.

You can't tell me it was a coincidence that I kept waking up short of breath with his pillow over my head.

Lee giggles—yes, that's right—giggles, and that was it, the last straw. Some people may call me dramatic for being pretty pissed off that my best friend isn't talking to me but I just say that I'm fed up.

I stand up and slap my hands on the table, fuck yeah, Scorpius Malfoy knows how to put a point through, "Fucking cut it will you Albus? What do you want me to do? Fucking paint you a portrait, write a fucking song about you? Write an acrostic fucking poem about you?" I point to my head and close my eyes and open them, "You know what? If I fucking remember, it wasn't you that got hurt, it was your cousin!" I snap at him.

The guy leans back and stares, frowning. I scared him, "I-I-I, don't yell!"

I roll my eyes and sit back down, "Seriously Al, fuck. You're not being very best-mate like."

Lee laughs and leans into the table to smirk at me, "Are you sure it's Rose you're in love with?"

I take a deep breath, she wasn't the greatest sister, but I learned a lot about tolerance from her, "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Will. You." I say with a strained voice.

She cackles a bit more and I look at Al, it was like he was about to bust a nut, "I just don't like what happened to Rose," he says like a kid. He folds his arm to add to his new found youth.

I shake my head, "Albus, I told you—more than once—actually, more than twenty times. How many times do I have to spell it out to you? Rose and I are fine, and it wasn't my fault."

He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

The kid could be a lot like his brother at times, downright fucking stubborn.

I shrug, "So what's the problem?" I ask. He was fucking with my head, I didn't like it.

He sighs, "I've just been pissy ok? I don't like seeing her upset; it's like watching the other half of you wither away."

I nod, "I'm sorry Al, I know you guys are close," I grin at him, "Mates?" I ask.

He smiles, "Yeah, mates."

"Oh hold up, you're friends again? Just like that? No bitch fight? Nothing?" Lee starts.

I snort, "Maybe in your world Barbie," but I look at Al suspiciously, it was pretty fast. And not much of an explanation, "She's got a point."

Al turns red again, "Well Lysander's coming over for Easter, James is spending it with Rora, and mum and dad always annoy me by asking me about my feelings…"

I roll my eyes, "Potter, you've got Xavier. Go and stay with her." last thing I needed was Al _and_ Rose at my house.

Rose was enough for me.

"She's going to Tahiti!"

I roll my eyes again, "Tori will be there, we don't want a repeat!"

And I cringe at the memory of Tori's corruption of Albus Potter.

Al had come over for the Easter holidays, yet again him and his brother had some weird thing against their parents, "_Wow, now I don't know what you call this_—"

"_It's beer, sexy, and that stuff, vodka, your new best friend!"_ Tori laughs.

Al starts leaning towards her, his balance is way off and they're sitting there laughing as hard as they could, "_What the hell Tori! What the fuck did you do_?" I snapped.

She smirks and her eyes glaze over, "_Oh shut up! You're no fun. The kid just finished having a fight with his parents, let him live._"

Tori was known for getting piss drunk and having too much fun in serious situations. Now? She's gotten a guy who's barely ever drunk before and got him smashed, "_Give me one of those Muggle sticks! The ones with the smoke!"_

My eyes widened, "_No! Tori! Don't give him a cigarette,_" but she smiles at me and her eyes glitter.

"_You know Mr Potter, Muggles are more than just funny looking people who do things the hard way; they're great inventors!"_

I shake my head as she passes him a smoke, cringing with every passing second, "_You're hot_!" he says.

She nods, "_And you, son of Harry Potter are not going to remember a thing tomorrow. Let's have fun!"_

Al throws his hand up, "I was fine."

Lee laughs, "You were drunk, you were smoking cigarettes and you couldn't stand. You fell asleep in my parent's bathroom. You were not fine."

Al blushes, "She was very persuasive."

No shit she was, she all but told him to jump off a fucking cliff, "No, you can't stay. She will be there; we don't need you smoking all over the fucking place."

He frowns, "That's not why you won't let me stay is it?"

I shake my head, "No, I just want it Rose and I."

I look around the Great Hall. I knew we were leaving tomorrow but I didn't think Rose would be so caught up in it, "I'm going to look for Rose," I tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

Hugo gawks at mum and dad, "What? I haven't drunk before! There are no parties at school, I'm telling the truth!" he moans.

I sit back on the couch and laugh to myself, poor, poor Hugo, to think he thought he'd be let off. He's just as vulnerable as me.

We'd been home all of one hour and already mum and dad are digging into Hue, poor boy. I felt for him, and even though I was the pregnant one, they had turned their attention onto him. Maybe it was because they wanted to save the only person that could give them a little shimmer of hope.

Somebody they could be proud of.

"Uggh, what's the shouting for?" Dom said as she walked through the door.

I shoved my thumb in Hugo's direction, "Hufflepuff party, drunk," I mutter.

She laughs, "That's my boy. I guess Roxie and Fred didn't help, they're the ones who supplied Hugo and Louis."

Sounds about right.

I didn't have time to sit and chat, I had to study the study notes I had written as part of study, but with Dominique in the room, I never wanted to study.

She sits down next to me and stares at my stomach, "Fuck, you're a big one."

I nod; yes I was, after being stuck in a bed for a week without any form of exercise and being force fed, it'll do it for even the skinniest of witches.

Even you oh so skinny Dominique, "Gee thanks," I say sarcastically.

She slaps my arm, "Mate, little Harry's been doing my head in, Moll and I had been trying to find our own place—and we did—but we kind of had a little, ok, maybe a really big shindig and got kicked out, so now we're back with Victoire and Teddy and the baby, and all he does is cry. And cry. And cry more and it's at strange times of the day like, just before dinner and then again at three in the morning and I feel…like I'd like to die" she tells me dramatically.

First things, a majority of the things she said didn't make sense, but when it comes to Dom, it makes a hell of a lot of sense.

Second, the baby cries all the time? Will that happen to me? Fuck me, if it does, I don't think I'm prepared for suicide.

And just because I didn't have much sleep lately, didn't mean that I didn't like sleep, I loved it.

I roll my eyes at her, to show I'm not fazed. Merlin, I was a liar, "I have bigger things to worry about Dom."

I stand up and waddle to my bedroom, I was going to have a nap before I had dinner because now I felt like an old woman and that's all I wanted to do, waddle as _little_ as possible and sleep as _much_ as possible.

I get up to my room and look at all the baby stuff scattered around the room. I guess I was glad people were thinking of me.

Scratch that, I mean the baby.

I move my trunk off my bed, I couldn't wait until I was seventeen. I could have moved the trunk with my wand; instead I struggled to do it with my stomach in tow.

I hear a knock on the door, "Come in," I call.

It was mum.

She stood in the door way and watched me as I folded clothes. I sat on my bed and faced her, "Did you want something?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Your father went out and bought everything in blue he could find, he was even tempted to go to Muggle London and you know how that place makes him," she said with a small smile.

I look at the piles of baby things on my floor and nod, "I think I might go and put them in the spare room," I say.

She comes over and picks up the piles and I'm starting to feel uneasy. She was never quiet like this and she sure as hell didn't just randomly come to my room. No way, mum always had a reason and purpose for everything; everything was done as so and as efficiently as possible.

If mum was mumbling around and randomly helping me do things without saying any proper words, something was up.

I watch her and she snaps her head to look at me, at first it's sad but she quickly changes her look to happy, "I see you've done a lot of the work yourself Bud."

I take the pile of tiny baby towels that I'm holding and quickly take them into the room next to mine, using the brief moment out of mum's sight to widen my eyes and shrug my shoulders at her behaviour before getting back to my room and plastering on a smile, "Yeah, I've moved the cot into the spare room, baby can't sleep in that until he's older. I've put sheets and blankets in the basinet over there," and I point at the corner, the newborn basinet was tucked up against the wall, next to the side table by my bed, "I emptied my second drawer and put clothes, nappies and bibs in there and chucked all of my stuff in the wardrobe. The rest of the clothes and nappies and other stuff are in the spare room and I'll just use that stuff when I need it, otherwise, it's all good," I say but she still has a pained expression on her face.

My eyebrows knit and I don't know why she's like this. Mum's never put up a weak front; she's always been the strong, level-headed one. I don't know what to do if she's upset. I can't tell her to harden up like I would with dad.

Oh Merlin, what if there were tears?

I mean, I've tried to make them both happy, that's why I did all this baby rearranging stuff, so that they didn't have to worry about it or do it.

Shit.

But I notice she has tears in her eyes, "Are you alright?" I ask. She sniffs and nods, I mean, I kinda expect this sort of thing from dad, but mum? No way.

She throws her hands up, "I'm fine really."

I look at her like she's crazy, "Then why are you crying?"

She sobs again and comes over to sit next to me, "When I was your age I carried around a lot, way too much for a mere sixteen year old. I never wanted the same for my own daughter."

I snort, "I'm not going to defeat the most dangerous wizard of all time," I say. Pretty sure I'd rather give birth to triplets rather than run around the country all day trying to avoid being killed. I mean yes, sometimes I may joke about it, but seriously? Hell no!

But she sobs again and shakes her head, "No, but you have equal responsibility Rose. I never had a childhood; when I was only eleven I didn't know what I had signed up for. And then I had you and Hugo, and your father and I just wanted to give you everything we didn't have. A long and eventful, most of all normal, childhood and now I can't help but think you denied yourself of this."

Oh I see how it is. She's finally blaming me, after all this time. I told her I was pregnant when I was what,? Two months? Maybe less, but now here's the truth.

What do I say? I can't say sorry, how many times do I have to say sorry? I know I'm a disappointment, but really? This far along, I can't do or say anything to make this any better. It's too late. She's voiced her opinion too late.

I sit there and I feel my own stupid tears coming, "What can I do mum? Are you disappointed?"

She sighs, "I am disappointed Rose, you had the brightest future of anyone in this family, but how can I keep feeling disappointed when you're handling this so well?"

I nod, "I wish I didn't make you disappointed," I mutter.

"I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday, your father was so disappointed you had hazel eyes. He wanted you to have blue like him so he could boast about how much you two looked alike. The first thing he said to me was "_We finally have something normal in our bloody lives,_" and you know how your father is, so those words really meant something to me. We were both so happy to have you Rose, and Hugo of course, but since you were our first born, it was like everything we had worked so hard through had finally paid off," she says quietly.

And I start to cry, way to make me feel shit, "I'm sorry mum."

She shakes her head, "No matter what happens to you Rose, you'll always make us proud. We love you and we love little Arthur too."

I pull my head back, ok, I'm not sad anymore, in fact I'm pretty disturbed, my parents named my baby? "No!" I say while wiping my eyes.

Mum gives me a teary smile, "It was your father, not me."

Wasn't that damn straight, only he'd do something crazy like that?

She sniffs and kisses my cheek, "Don't spend too much time in here, I'm sure your father would like to give you a debrief on the Malfoys' before you go."

* * *

><p>I notice Hugo hasn't come out of his room almost all day, he came out once to shower—yes, I was surprised—and second to find his Muggle iPod that Lily had brought him. I noticed that the only reason why he wanted to find said iPod was so he could play his loud punk-rock music as loud as possible so he could drown out the nagging that was our parents.<p>

I had just laid down on my bed to look at a baby name book, well two of them actually, one of them called _Wizarding Names for Magical Babies: Names of Famous Witches and Wizards _and another I can tell mum bought from Muggle London. I can tell that because Muggles weren't the most creative and imaginative of people and the book was simply called _Baby Names: Find the Perfect Name for your Child_. All though the Wizarding one had the most creative names, it didn't just stop there, the names within the book made me gag and I'd feel sorry for any child that had to bear a name out of the book.

The Muggle one had some pretty cool names and I decided that if I did pick a name out of a book, it would be that one.

It's hard to read said book though when your brother is playing punk-rock music loud enough for people in Australia to hear.

I get up off my bed and shove the Muggle names book into the pocket of my robe.

Once upon a time the right side of my robe would wrap around me and nearly touch the other side of my back, now? It couldn't even struggle over my stomach so now I'm walking around with a robe on and a gap in the centre of my body that isn't toasty warm.

I knock on Hugo's door and he opens it a bit. He shuts it in my face, turns down the music and then slowly opens it again. I can only see his eye and I gawk at it, "What do you want?" he asks quietly.

I stare, "Let me in," I say to him.

He stares back as though he doesn't trust me, "Why?"

I snort, this boy has officially gone crazy and it's my parents fault, "I've come to save you," I say dramatically.

I hear him laugh and he lets me in, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I snort, "What are you doing?" I ask him. He knits his eyebrows together and folds his arms. He leans back on his bed and shrugs.

"Nothing, leave me alone."

And it reminds me of when he once interrogated me.

_Rounds suck, yes they always sucked but when you're doing rounds with Scorpius Malfoy they will always, without a doubt, suck because you will inevitably fall for his charms and good looks and eventually die. _

_Ok, maybe that was just me._

_And now, here I am, stalking the corridors with him and I'm subject to the abuse that is his high pitched whistle. And it doesn't just stop there, now he's whistling a song and it's irritating._

_I stop walking next to him and freeze._

_He turns around and frowns, "What?"_

"_Stop whistling!"_

_He smirks, "Does it annoy you?"_

_I nod, "Yes!" I hiss._

_And he smiles and keeps whistling._

_I know, being madly in love with someone usually makes you love the flaws and love the attributes even more, but some things about him I just can't ignore._

_Usually patrolling the Gryffindor hallways mean that we're busy, but tonight it's dead and I'm not enjoying it because it gives me more time to spend with Scorpius, and believe me when I say, it's awkward knowing that neither of us have a boyfriend or girlfriend at the moment._

"_So, Rose I've been meaning to talk to you," he says._

_I lean up against the wall and sigh, "I'm too bored to talk," I say._

_He laughs and he walks up to me, putting his hands on either side of my hips and plays with the skin between my shirt and my jeans, "Oh come on, let me talk."_

_But I was watching his lips, and I was thinking about how I loved him touching me and I couldn't help but realize I was liar and I loved every single one of his flaws and before I knew it I had flung my arms around his neck and crushed my lips hard against his. It was funny how much my body betrayed me and just how much I didn't have control over myself; it was so damn obvious with the way I clutched on to his hair with dear life and held his head firm against mine._

_I pull back and let go of his hair, Hugo stares at me, "What's wrong?" he asks me._

_My little brother is staring at the shock on my face, oh poor brother, how shocked you look too._

"_Nothing," I mutter._

_Scorpius takes a step sideways—face also riddled with shock—and wipes his mouth before looking from Hugo to me and back, "Obviously fucking something!"_

_Hugo stares, "What are you doing?" he asks. _

_Always so full of questions, "Nothing, bloody leave me alone," I snap while pulling my shirt down._

_Oh god, I've been caught by my brother, "Don't lie to your family Rose," Scorpius says._

_I sigh, "Hugo, go! Go back to the common room."_

"_No, don't go, you haven't found out what she was doing."_

_I roll my eyes, "Shut. Up. Scorpius."_

_Hugo frowns, "Were you snogging him?"_

_I shake my head; I have to deny it, "No way!"_

"_Yes, yes she was, she was snogging me," Scorpius says with a smirk._

_Hugo's eyes widen and I was sure they were going to fall out of his head, "Holy hell Rose! What is wrong with you?"_

I spin back into reality and I know that Hugo isn't the best at taking things and especially not if they have to do with the truth or people telling him he has to work on something. He's just not a good person to break anything to.

I shrug, "Fine," I say and I jump on to his bed and lean back, "Why is your bed better than mine?" his bed was like lying on a cloud.

Hugo cringes at me, "You're not going to fall asleep on there are you? I don't think I can lift you off if you were to fall asleep."

As tempting as it sounds to sleep on his bed, I wasn't going to; my bed was bigger, "Nah."

"Good, because I don't want to wake up and find that your baby water is all up in my bed."

I laugh; he was talking like a gangster, "All up in your bed?"

He smiles, "Yessur."

"You're a git."

"And I thought they wouldn't be so hard on me after you and that kid. Tell me, is your life ruined now that you've been knocked up by a Malfoy?"

I snort, "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"Yeah, well I don't want you to be in here while I'm trying to make a statement."

I shake my head, oh little brother, you're so dumb, "I'm staying in here, and we're going to spend quality time together whether you like it or not," I tell him firmly. I pull out my baby name book and flip through it.

He lies back and puts his hand on my stomach, "I know this is a bit of a shock, and it might scare you a bit, but, in all honesty Bud, I truly believe that you should probably name the kid after me."

I snort, why? Because he was such a good brother and he was always there for me whenever I needed help and no, no he never put his friends before me, never!

I wasn't pissed off at him for doing these things, I mean he's a teenaged boy, teenaged boys need to go and do what teenaged boys have to do, "I'm not naming my son after you Hue."

He nods, "It's because I have an ugly name isn't it? I didn't think you were so low."

And I laugh even more, "You know how to make your sister feel good don't you?"

"I try my best."

I sigh, "Why is everyone obsessed with what I'm going to name the baby?" I ask.

He taps his head as if he's thinking for the perfect answer, "I think it's because your name is everything that you are. If you have an ugly name, you're pretty much set up to be a loser. And everyone will pick on you. And you have no one to blame but your parents. And then your parents didn't only give you life, but destroy it all at the same time. Similar to me."

"Your name's not that bad," I lie to him.

I mean, mine wasn't exactly original was it?

Hugo yawns and gets under his covers, "Ok, you don't have to name the baby after me, but there is one poor bastard that's been all but pushing the kid out for you that you should consider."

I frown, confused, "Who?"

"Al."

* * *

><p>The week I had with mum and dad went as quickly as it came: not fast at all. Not that I wanted to leave the cozy confines of my house—believe me, I didn't mind keeping out of the way of ex-Death-Eaters. Not that I thought Draco Malfoy was a bad guy, he was scarily nice and it made me feel comfortable and uncomfortable all at the same time.<p>

But when that entire week of your father trying his damn hardest not to let you leave when he was in fact the one who allowed me to go, it does your head in.

Imagine the kicking that was going on in my stomach repeating itself but in my head, that's what it was like.

My dad was like a baby that was kicking around my tolerance and my patience.

And now we're sitting here, awkwardly might I add, and I know the only reason why it's so damn silent is because dad's trying to come up with some half-arsed excuse worthy of Albus' approval for why I should just stay home for the coming week.

As he shovels chicken into his mouth he smiles and points his fork at me, "I think tomorrow we should have a nice family day at home and watch some of those Muggle movies, you know, the one with the king that's a lion and the mermaid one with the sisters, maybe even that one with the snow and the dwarves? What do you say?" he says.

I roll my eyes and Hugo chokes on his bread roll, "I have plans," Hugo says, "With Louis and Lily."

Now I snort, "You actually spend every minute together don't you?" I say with a smirk."

Hugo pushes his peas around his plate, "Oh ha-ha, funny."

Dad shakes his head like Hugo just said something outlandish, I'm sorry dad but you've confused him with yourself, "Well that's alright, Rose will watch them with me." and I shoot a look at mum.

She looks at me with sympathy and smiles, "I can't dad," I say dully.

I can see the vein in his temple throbbing and I'm scared that I haven't watched enough of those Muggle hospital shows that Hugo likes so I wouldn't know what to do if he had an aneurism, "Rose, I've told you, I don't think it's a good decision to go!"

I roll my eyes now, here comes the brain kicking, "And I told you you're the one who agreed to it! It's not like they're going to bend me over and yank the kid out and brand it with the dark mark!" I spit.

Ok, I admit, I went a bit too far with that one. Mum's eyes grow huge, Hugo laughs and covers his mouth to try and stop said laugh vomit and dad looks like he's going to explode.

Mum puts her hand on dad's, "Ron, they're practically family, we have to be nice," she says trying to calm him.

Hugo snorts, it's not exactly the best time to be coming up with great Hugo one-liners, "Why? We're not even nice to our own family."

I look at him, he's right.

Dad drops his knife and fork and I'm scared he's going to leave the table. Without eating. Yes, I would be totally fucked if he did that. I'd know I'd really dug myself one this time.

"You don't know what his family is like Rose, do you want me to fucking spell out what his family did to your mother? Do you want me to describe how they treated your mother? And my family! _Your_ family!"

I shake my head now, for two reasons. One being I didn't want to know about it and the other being that he was bringing up things—that I already knew about—just so he had a reason for me not to go.

Like I said, whether I wanted to go or not, because in all honesty, I didn't, I still had to. Mum had a point, they were practically family and lookey here dad, they're going to be our family for as long as we're all alive.

And hopefully, after dinner, I'll still be alive.

Now it's mum's turn to drop her knife and fork, she puts her hands up, "Hey, hey, this is getting way out of line, you both have to calm down! And Ronald, I'm sure it was you who agreed to Draco's truce. And you know he had no choice to be like that all those years ago, I'm sure you've noticed he's changed, he's got a lovely wife, has brought up two well-mannered children. We can't deny Rose of this opportunity just because of a couple of old memories. Our grandson is part of their family too," she said all wise and what not.

I was too angry at dad to care what he was mumbling now and I had to get out of here. I'd been cooped up in this house too long; I was leaving.

I push back with my feet and struggle out of my chair by pushing up on the table, dad was still fuming, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he shouts as I get to the door.

"Uncle Harry's," I say as I swing open the door.

He shakes his head, "Bud, look, I'm sorry, sit down. You can't walk all the way there in the dark! You'll get cold and it's a bloody long hike!" he says from the table.

Yes, of course, three hundred metres was so long, "I think I'll manage, I'll take my coat." and I grabbed it off the hook.

I hear him huff, "Oh look, you've done it this time Ronald."

"Can I go too?"

"No, you let your sister go and don't you dare think of following her," mum snaps.

* * *

><p>I close the door and let the cool air hit me.<p>

In a way, it was annoying that the Potter's lived so damn close. It meant that they could intrude into our house at any time of the day or night, they had keys to our house and they knew the charm to get in too.

But of course that didn't mean we didn't know theirs or have their keys.

I see a figure walking towards me and they were coming at me fast, well maybe it was normal speed but because everything I do now is slowed and dulled, I'm reduced to this slow waddle.

The person stops and leans in as though to figure out who I am, "Rose?" says a girl's voice.

It was Rora, "Hey, yeah, why are you walking home? Why didn't you get James to apparate you or floo home?" I ask as I keep walking towards her.

I get up to her and she's frowning. She looks from side to side as though she's hiding something, I know when someone is acting suspicious and trying to get somewhere without being seen, it's a look I used to see on James all the time. She shakes her head, "I wasn't at James'," she tells me sternly.

Oh no, really? Right now I wish I hadn't left the house, maybe I would have been better of listening to dad's lecture because if I did, I wouldn't be standing here possibly finding out something I'd rather not find out about and then have that sitting on my shoulders, "Ok, well do I want to know?" I ask.

Did I? Yes, everyone is curious and everyone wants to find out gossip. Would it result in something bad? Possibly, last thing I want is to be held accountable if James and Rora fight.

She sighs, "Grant needed help with something so I said I'd do it. I didn't think that the house I had to deliver the stuff to would be so close to James'."

Wait a second, "What stuff?" This sounded awfully suspicious.

She gawks at me, "Seriously Rose, you don't know? I had to take drugs to some Wizard."

And I freeze, this was bad, this girl was barely eighteen she shouldn't be mixed up in this stuff, let alone her baby, and not to mention she was apparently broken up with this guy that she's helping out. And to top it all off like some bloody sundae, she's with my cousin. That's that.

I shake my head trying to get over all the badness that is associated with this girl and in turn, my cousin, "Rora, you can't be doing that shit, what about Alicia? James?"

She blinks repeatedly as if to rid herself of tears, "Alicia wouldn't have half the things she does if it wasn't for Grant and his family; they've helped me and my parents out a lot."

And now I'm confused, "Your parents know about this? And they let you do it?" Now that was crazy, it was one thing for Rora to be doing this, but to have her parents agree? What next? Scorpius also has the dark mark?

Ok, bad example, "No they don't, they think that they have some type of novelty shop in Muggle London and I work there sometimes."

I shake my head. I'd hate to have to constantly lie to my parents, the very people who are feeding and clothing and raising my child.

I look at my watch and she's getting nervous, "I have to go," I tell her.

That was the fucking last time I was talking to this girl. Her eyes widen, "Where are you going?" she asks.

"To go and see James and Al, make sure my cousin is alright," I tell her through my teeth.

She sighs, "I love James."

What? You just love Grant and his money more? "Why are you doing this? Are you still seeing Grant?"

She shakes her head furiously, "Fuck no, it's just, he's been so good to me and Alicia, if he needs help with something, it's the least I can do."

Well try explaining that to James, "Bye," I say and I push past her.

"Please don't tell him, I'll do it when we're back at school."

But my baby starts kicking again and I know I've got to keep my nose clean, the baby is constantly telling me what I should and shouldn't do and I'm taking the kicking as a sign to not do anything, "Fine," I yell back and I keep walking.

By the time I arrived at the Potter's house I was freezing cold and my knuckles hurt as I knocked on their door, "Bud?" Aunt Ginny said as she opened the door.

No, it was Voldemort, "Let me in, I'm freezing," I tell her as I step into their house.

I look to my left and Lily is lying on her stomach with her feet in the air, "Where's Hugo?" she asked looking behind me.

I snort; I see my brother is wanted here more than me, "He's still at home."

Uncle Harry sits at the table and puts up his hand to wave at me, "Your dad giving you a hard time?"

I snort, understatement, "I think he thinks I'm going to bloody come home with the dark mark," I say.

I hear someone bolting down the stairs and it's Al, his hair in his face and his grin plastered on so tight I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to frown again, "ROSE!"

"You don't have to yell, she's not going anywhere," Aunt Ginny says while going to join Uncle Harry at the table.

As Al takes me into a very tight embrace, my stomach pushing hard against his, Uncle Harry asks, "Would you like some tea? Coffee? Pumpkin Juice?"

I shake my head; I'd like to just sit somewhere where no one will lecture me about the Malfoys', "I'm starving!" Al says and he sits down at the table.

I join them and Al hacks into the scones, "Save one for Bud, you!" Aunt Ginny says while smacking Al's hand away.

He shoves one of his half eaten ones in my direction and as worried as I am about catching some type of germ from it, I'm sure I would, I start picking at it, "Where's James?" I ask.

I hope he's not on some type of escapade to find Grant Hughes or Rora. Which reminded me I had to think of what to do there, "He's out with Lucy and Molly apparently, that doesn't sound good, but I guess he thinks it's better than here." and he takes a quick look at Aunt Ginny.

Her lips form a straight line, "Well, I just don't agree with what's going on."

Al starts grinning and I think he's enjoying the fact that his brother is not in the good books, "You don't even want to know," he says to me.

I nod; I think I could live with that. I start rubbing my stomach, the baby felt like he was rolling around, as if he wasn't comfortable, I wouldn't be comfortable if I was in there but I think it would be a damn sight better than being the one who had to contain him. Even now that I'm sitting here, it was bad. Sitting here meant that I wasn't keeping myself busy and when I'm not busy that pain that is racking my body comes to life.

My feet were sore _and_ swollen, my back was sore _and_ achy, my boobs were big _and_ achy, my legs were chaffing _and_ over worked, my stomach was just huge full stop.

I wasn't exactly in the best condition.

Uncle Harry gives me some awkward smile as if he didn't know what to say about the pained expression on my face, "Erm, I don't think I should let you walk home, I'll apparate you."

Aunty Ginny shakes her head, "It's not the same as back when I was pregnant; they say apparating isn't good."

Uncle Harry snorts, "What? We did it loads of times with the boys."

She nods, "And look how they turned out," and she smirks at Al.

I put my hands up, "No, Al will walk me," I say and I grin at Al.

He starts nodding, "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it," he says happily.

Best. Cousin. Ever.

We sit there for a bit, making easy conversation and Aunt Ginny keeps telling me stories of her own experiences with having children and I couldn't tell if I was disturbed or enlightened by these stories.

But I should have known this easy conversation wasn't going to last long. At the end of the day, I'm in the Potter house; they can turn something that's deadly hilarious into a sobering life lesson.

It was when Uncle Harry shifted his glasses back up his nose when I knew he was going to say something serious, "Don't listen to your dad's take on the Malfoy's. They're not that bad."

I stare at Uncle Harry for a bit, "Well, it's a bit too late to be making decisions on them, kinda did that one about eight months ago," I say awkwardly.

"Erm Right, well, it's just, if they weren't that great then I wouldn't be sitting here. And it wasn't the Malfoys' that hurt your mum, that was Lestrange."

Aunt Ginny shifts a bit in her chair and Al's grin falters as he eats the last scone, "Scorp wouldn't let them hurt you or be mean anyways."

And my attention shifts to him, last I heard they were in the middle of a lover spat, "I thought you hated him," I say with a smirk.

Al shrugs, "We got over it."

"Just remember Bud, don't have someone sway your opinion on people. Hell, I had struggled through that my whole life," says Uncle Harry.

I keep myself from rolling my eyes because somehow he always seems to relate everything back to him. Of course he didn't have just one or two people try and sway others opinion on him, he had the entire Wizarding world.

Now I feel horrible.

After that Al and I went to watch TV with Lily and it was good not to be watching a Muggle Hospital show and it was also good not to have any distractions from anyone else. This house was beautifully calm and quiet and I actually felt relaxed here: I didn't have anyone barging into my room, yelling at me from another room, no body randomly bursting into tears and no one trying to attack me and pull them into their room as I was going to bed, so I was actually sad when I knew it was time to go home.

I yelled out my goodbyes and Al followed me as we went through the door, we were stopped though when Uncle Harry called out, "Bud!"

"What?" I say while I fold my arms to keep myself warm. Not working by the way.

Uncle Harry stands on the porch and holds out a bag of things and holds a stuffed, old, faded lion, "I want to give you these."

I walk back up the porch to him and I take the bag, but it's not that that's caught my eye, it's the old lion, "Ryan," he says with a smile.

I turn the old lion around in my hands and I smile back at him, "Wow. You kept this old thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, your mum gave it to your Aunt when Lily was about four, as well as that old stuff in the bag, she gave us Ryan too because she was sick of you dragging it around all day."

My eyes knit, I loved Ryan, he was the only thing I would play with, "Why the hell did I call a lion, Ryan?" I say. It was stupid; you don't give an animal a human name.

Uncle Harry starts laughing, "Because you couldn't say the "L" sound, so it went from Lion to Ryan."

I smile, "Well, sounds logical enough, but why are you giving it back?, You should have chucked it," I say. This thing was tatty.

He shakes his head, "I couldn't do that, I brought it for you the day you were born, it has sentimental value."

And my eyes widened, all these years I didn't even know who had bought it because I've had it all my life, I couldn't even remember any moments in my childhood when I didn't have Ryan, "Thanks," I say.

He nods, "It's no problem, just make sure you don't throw it out. Your Aunt and I were poor when we bought that, having two sons under two will do that to you, she gave me an ear full when I came home with that for you, said we'd go without food for a week just because of that lion," and he hugged me briefly before going back inside.

Al taps his foot on the footpath, "You might be warm from the baby hugging you from the inside but I'm about to freeze to death!" he says.

And I keep smiling all the way home.

**(A/N)**

**So, I've got a Beta! Woohoo! Thank you to A.A Lis for helping me out, you're a gem!**

**Sorry! No Malfoy Manor, but on June 28th 2011 ****I'll update and she's DEFINITELY going to be there! And she'll meet the rest of the Malfoy's woot, and as we all know, there are only two other Malfoy's, Lucius and Narcissa.**

**Also, just to let you all know, this story only has about five more chapters :(**** she'll be having the baby VERY soon and yeah, that's that. That's the reason why I chucked this chapter in because I didn't want it to be rushed, I had to maintain the time frame.**

**It doesn't help when my son tells me that I spend too much time on the computer lol. But he has better things to worry about like ben 10 and his Uncles making pancakes to truly worry about me and the computer.**

**Please review :)**

**PREVIEW!**

_And don't I fucking feel bad, "I'm sorry, I like them" I say._

_And yes, I, Rose Genevra Jean Weasley, have probably damned everyone in my family to an early grave because I like the Malfoy's._


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three

Malfoy Manor and Assumptions

**SCORPIUS POV**

"WAKE UP SCORP!" I hear someone banging on my fucking door and it's the last thing I want to hear this early in the bloody morning.

Another bang sounds and I all but want to get up, open the door and then slam it in the persons face, "SON! WAKE UP!"

I glare in the direction of my father's voice and fling back the sheets; then I realize why the fuck I have to get up this early: Rose is coming.

And quickly I'm thrown back in time to the first time she came here; it was when we were in fifth year.

_Somebody was knocking on my door and I was instantly alarmed__; it wasn't everyday somebody knocks on the door of Malfoy Manor, especially if mum and dad weren't here, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't ask Lesath, she wasn't here. I now regretted telling the house elves to stay in the kitchen and mind their own business._

_Now I was fucking stuck._

_And the knocking keeps going, whoever wanted to come in was desperate, you can't tell me this person just wanted to come in for a friendly chat._

_I stand with my ear against the door, unawares of door opening etiquette, my parents hadn't taught me yet and I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "Who is it?"_

_I shake my head to myself and I realize how much of a dick I must sound like. "Voldemort," says Rose's voice._

_And I step back from the door, what was she doing here? At my house? It's not like we live close, especially if she walked here, she'd be better off flooing here but our networks weren't connected. I open the door a bit, sure enough, it's her. I look at her out of the corner of my eye. "What the fuck?" I say quietly._

_She grins at me, her hair out and a knitted red woolen hat on her head, her jeans were ripped but they must have been bought like that, and she had a black long sleeved top on with a leather jacket over top. "Well stop staring and let me in," she snapped._

_I open the door with my mouth hanging, "Rose, what are you doing here?" I ask._

_She shrugs. "Mum and dad think I'm at Harley's. I went out into Muggle London but I got bored and I knew you didn't live too far… it wasn't hard for me to go and visit Uncle Harry at the ministry and kind of look up your dad's file and find out where you live…" she trailed off as she looked around the foyer._

_She stared at the ceiling and the large chandelier that hung down with the snakes._

_She stepped into the formal dining and shivered, "Merlin, it's cold in here isn't it?"_

_I sigh and shake my head, why was this girl here of all places? Didn't she have family that she could visit? She wouldn't want to be here._

_I grab her shoulder and spin her around. "Why are you here? At my fucking house? At this time of the night?"_

_She shrugs, "Because A: My family is doing my head in, B: Al is with Dominique and Molly, and he couldn't save me, C: I was bored, and D: I missed you."_

_I laugh, "So you came all the way here?" I ask._

_She nods. "Correct."_

"_You want to watch a DVD?" I ask her and smile at her face which is obviously shocked._

_Her eyes grow. "You do many Muggle activities around here?"_

_I shake my head. "No, not really but we like to indulge in a few things."_

_She nods. "Ok, you're on, but I'm picking the movie."_

_Watching the Lion King actually made me stupidly happy and I doubt it had anything to do with Simba and Nala. "Where are you going?" I asked Rose as she stood up and rummaged through her bag._

_She pulled out a dress, some high heels and a denim jacket along with a towel. "Can I have a shower?" she asked._

_She stood up with the towel and some lacy looking shit, shoving a tube of what must be body wash in her pocket. "Yeah, ok Weasley, where are you going though?" I asked. My thoughts of possibly shagging her going out the window, slower than what I would have bloody liked._

_She flushed. "I'm going to see Storm… in Muggle London." she said._

_I sighed, put my hands in my pocket. "I'll show you the bathroom."_

_It took her twenty minutes before she came out, it took me twenty minutes to convince myself that I shouldn't be angry at either of them and it took me twenty fucking minutes to remember she was not mine._

_Snap the fuck out of it Scorpius._

_She comes running into the lounge, lacy shit on but nothing else. "Cover yourself up Rose!" I said to her._

_She stood up straight with her hands on her hips, lacy knickers barely covering anything yet still covering the parts I'd appreciate not to be covered. As for her bra? That didn't leave much for the imagination, the black lace against her white skin, fuck!_

_She grinned. "As if you haven't seen me scantily clad before."_

_I shrugged and hoped to Merlin my voice didn't crack when I spoke, "Well, those were different times."_

_She nodded and crouched down in front of me, kneeling in between my legs, my eyes widened and I had a battle with myself, should I let this happen? Or should I tell her to get off of her knees? My eyes snapped back to their usual size when I realized that her clothes were by my feet. "Scorp, we're just friends, I don't have to try and cover up in front of my friends."_

_I sigh and I know I'm boiling over with jealousy. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here and watch another Disney movie? Zabini wouldn't have these at his house," I all but beg._

_She shoves the dress over her head and smiles at me. "I like him."_

Dad opens my door with his wand and looks around. "Don't let your mother see your room like this, she'll hex you all the way to next week," he says.

I rub my eyes and look around. "I guess it could do with a bit of a tidy," I mutter.

"That's an understatement Scorp."

I look around; all my jeans were on the floor, books and notes on the floor, last night's dinner on the floor. Fuck me, was there anything not on the floor?

Dad flings his wand around and settles everything into piles. "Bloody hell boy, you have to get this room organized before Rose comes, she'll be here in fucking two hours!"

I shrug. "It's not like you're going to let her in this room is it?"

"Well where do you expect her to sleep? Lee is in her room, your mother and I in ours, your mother has invited Tori and Liam over and you know your cousins, they get too piss drunk to get back to their own bloody home, your grandmother and grandfather are coming for the entire Easter weekend and then the spare room is filled up, those are all the bedrooms taken," dad explains.

And my eyes grow. "You trust us in the same bed?" I ask with amusement.

Dad smirks. "Well it's a tad late to be setting up bed rules isn't it?"

I laugh. "The Weasley's made me sleep in a different room," I tell him.

He nods. "Well they were always ones for morals, not the Malfoy's though," he says while walking out of my bedroom door.

"Damn right!" I call after him.

I shove all my things into my drawer; I didn't use my wand partly because I couldn't find it and before long mum was in here.

She walks in and inspects under my bed with her wand and gets up to smile at me. "Well done Scorpy, it's up to my standard."

I snigger. "Why do you still do that?" It's fucking irritating and to be honest, if I want my fucking room to be a sty then it can be a sty, it's not like they have to bloody sleep in the place.

She puts one hand on her hip and uses the other to wave her wand around in my face. "Because I don't trust that you'll keep your room clean and I'm sure Rose doesn't want to sleep in a room that still has dinner plates lying around," she says with a smile, "And now that you're about to become a father you'll have to keep this room even tidier."

I lift my shoulders. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to go and buy a cot that will be left in here for when the baby comes to stay."

And I stare because all this time I thought the baby would be kept in their room.

How sorely wrong I was.

Mum sits down on my bed. "What? I cleaned the room, what do you want now?" I snap at her. Fucking hell, I woke up way to bloody early.

Mum jerks her head back and knits her eyebrows together, she's got the same expression my sister wears all the time. "Do not get snappy with me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Really? Was it necessary to use the full name?

"Sorry," I mumble.

Mum sighs and starts brushing her skirt, she fiddles with the chain around her neck like she always does before she starts a lecture, I stare at her necklace though, as per tradition dad had given it to her after they had Lee, apparently it was always given to the first born son to give to their wife, and one day I'd get it.

Weird to think of it that way.

The necklace was a gold locket with an emerald in the centre and snakes engraved all around it and I've never known what she's kept inside it.

She then straightens out every ring on every one of her fingers, yes, she's got about ten on every fucking finger and I wonder how she can do things like write and use her wand with all that bulk on her hands. But the thing is, I've never seen her without them. From there she coughs and starts, "Scorpy."

And I cringe. "Mum, promise me you won't call me Scorpy when Rose is here, it's bloody embarrassing," I tell her.

She frowns. "Fine." I hated them calling me Scorpy but I guess it's hard for them to snap out of it when they've been calling me that since fucking day one.

She starts again, "Scorp, you're going to be a dad in three weeks, I shouldn't have to keep constantly reminding you to clean your room."

Well it wasn't my fault was it? House elves did all the cleaning at school, house elves did all the cleaning of my room up until I was eleven. I was used to having it done for me, and there were only two people to blame for that. "It's just my room mum."

She nods. "Yes, and what happens is when the baby has a room, he won't be able to clean it, you will have to," she says sternly.

I roll my eyes. "Merlin, all this because of a stupid messy room," I say and I fold my arms.

I walk over to my drawers and pull out some black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a navy blue hoodie. I grab the hair tie from around my wrist and tie up my hair, I'll wash it when I have a shower, well, that's if my room isn't too messy. "No, it's not just that Scorp, it's got to do with everything in life."

I turn to look at her. "Well whose fault is it that I had a cruisy life?" I say a little too harshly.

She sighs and folds her legs. "Yes, I admit we gave both you and your sister all that we could," yeah, and that was a lot, "But that's because we can, and now I look at you both and see that you take everything for granted. Merlin, I would not have spoken to my parents the way you speak to us, it's just that your father is far too easy on you both; he doesn't like to be like your grandfather."

Oh great, I was fucking getting a lecture, that was the last thing I bloody wanted, to be honest I was so fucking wound up about Rose coming that I couldn't handle much at the moment. I was worried she'd hate it here, I was worried that she'd want to leave, I was worried grandfather would be a prick, I was worried something might happen to her, I was worried that both my parents would make a fool of me.

I sigh and chuck my clothes onto my bed next to mum. "What are you getting at mum? Rose will be here in over an hour."

"I'm trying to say that I think you need to grow up a bit Scorp. I love you very much and you'll always be my baby, but you have to do this, for your son."

* * *

><p>I look at my family lined up in a row. Dad's mother and father to my left, mum's niece and nephew to my right, and my sister sitting smack bang in front of me with her arms crossed. "I don't know why I have to sit here and listen to you talk about bullshit. I'm nice to her, you know that," says Lesath.<p>

I nod, she was being tolerant of Rose, but I wouldn't go so far to call it _nice_, now that was bullshit. "Ok, fine, go and comb your hair or whatever it is you do," I snap at her.

I hear a "Hummpf" and she gets up and storms off.

Tori is grinning at me and Liam stares at me. "No one was telling me I was sitting here about to get spoken to because of a girl," he says.

Liam was five years older than me and had short spiky brown hair. He looked a lot like Tori but had a straighter nose and was nearing six-foot-three, he was huge, he had a weird fascination with vests, and right now I was being distracted by his green vest with a hood. I love hoods.

Pretty much the best thing invented. "Wait, is she a _hot_ girl?" he asks me and I frown.

"She's a pregnant girl," I snap.

He nods. "Oh right, _your_ girl," and he gets back to staring out into the distance.

Tori keeps grinning and looks at her brother. "She _was_ a hot girl," and she winks at me.

Fucking great, that's where I'll start, "No flirting with her!"

"I can't even remember what she looks like… but I don't mind getting a refresher."

I sigh, "She's not a bloody lesbian."

Grandfather starts up now. "Draco. What the hell are you going on about?"

Grandmother shushes him and smiles at me. "I'll try and keep him under control."

"Narcissa, why is Draco standing over me?" and he tries to wheel off in his wheelchair.

"Oh shut up will you or I'll take you out of this wheelchair and you'll have to try and walk everywhere!"

I struggle not to laugh at this; the old man can barely walk from the kitchen to the dining room table.

Tori looks at Grandfather. "You're lucky that your wife has a lot of patience."

Grandmother laughs. "Oh at times I wonder if I still do."

I slap my hands together. "Ok, Tori, no sexual jokes, no corrupting the visitors, and no drinking! Liam, no flirting and no talking about kinky stuff you'd like to do to a pregnant chick. Grandmother, don't change. Grandfather, my name is Scorpius, not Draco, _Scorpius_, and no picking up sticks or straws or knives or anything you think may be a wand and trying to throw curses, no muttering incantations, and no throwing abuse. Got it?" I ask them all.

My voice getting weaker and weaker by the second and it didn't bloody well help that my cousins were laughing at me. "All this for a bloody girl?" Liam asks.

"Narcissa, why has Scorpius grown so quickly? He can't be more than ten years old."

I roll my eyes. "It's not just any girl Liam, it's Rose Weasley."

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

I jump out of the car and just like every time I'm in the car when dad is driving, I get out thanking God that I've hopped out of the car alive and I feel like kissing the ground. "Are you sure you guys don't want to come in?" I say with a smirk.

Hugo's eyes light up. "Well, I've always wanted to see the place—"

"No!" snaps dad.

Mum sighs, "Well, we are running a bit late, Nanna has been expecting us for the past half-hour, and you'll be fine Bud." and she blows me a kiss.

Dad stares straight ahead. "You can still come with us," he mutters.

I shake my head, "No."

He grunts something and avoids my eyes. "Bye."

I laugh, "That's it?"

He sighs and looks out the window, motioning for me to bend down and I do for him to kiss my cheek. "Write if anything goes wrong ok?"

I snort. "Ok," I say and I turn to walk up to the door.

The door is huge and I have this sinking feeling that it's growing bigger and bigger until it eats me up. However, I summon the power to knock on it. I hear someone running and the door swings open before I know it. "Hello there!" says a pretty girl.

She has long brown hair swept up into a pony tail and has bright green eyes, just like Astoria. Her light sand wash jeans are extremely tight and her simple white t-shirt is just as tight and was short, it barely covered her belly button.

Oh, great way to make me jealous.

I smile back after giving her a once over. "Hi, I'm Rose."

I notice this girl is actually familiar and I'm proven right. "Yeah, I remember, your cousin is Dominique. I'm Tori… and you are pretty," she smirks. She turns her into in the house and yells, "LIAM, SHE'S A FOX."

I stand back a bit, maybe I'd walked up to the wrong house?

An old man in a wheelchair with long grey hair and a hunched over back clutches a walking stick while being pushed by a stately woman with her hair held high in a grey bun and a small smile, her lips covered in bright red lipstick and her make up done to the nines as if she was trying to maintain her former glory. The old man squints at me. "That can't be Astoria; Draco insisted the bint didn't have red hair! He lies, Narcissa, always lying!"

And as I stand at the door way, millions of people blocking my way into the house, and it dawns on me.

And I snort; this can't be Lucius Malfoy, no fucking way.

This guy had to be pushed around in a wheelchair, there was no way he could kill me, and I doubt his wife would do it for him, she was _smiling_ at me.

And all these years I was under the impression that Malfoy's could only smirk and I find out all in one year that not only does Draco Malfoy smile but his wife too, and now? His mother. They all possess the ability to smile. How interesting.

Tori—Scorpius' cousin if I remember correctly—shoves her hand in my direction and it touches my stomach. I'm a little taken aback by this and I jerk my head back and not so subtly change my look from amused to totally fucking freaked out. I go to slap her hand away, but she smiles at me and takes her hand away. "Sorry," she says while tilting her head to the side and smiling. "I've never touched a pregnant stomach before." She grabs my hand, flicks her wand towards my bag, and yanks me inside.

I struggle to balance, a stomach this big would do that to you, and before I know it I'm standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor and staring at these two old people. "Narcissa, Greengrass looks a lot like that Granger…" he tries to whisper.

Narcissa throws her hands up and steps forward, she slowly moves her hand towards me and I realize I'm staring at it like it's something I've never seen before. "I'm Scorpius' grandmother, Narcissa," she says with a smile.

I go to put my hand out but before I know it she's moved even closer and hugs me and it goes on for what feels like an eternity. My hands are still rudely plastered to my sides and I manage to muster the courage to lift them and pat her on the back. "I'm Rose," I say dumbly.

She steps back and brushes herself off and it uncannily reminds me of Lesath. Come to think of it, if Narcissa was eighteen she'd look Lesath's sister, even the smile was the same, it was a smile but it didn't exactly scream comfort.

Narcissa steps behind her husband and smirks, she points down at his head. "And this is Lucius, my husband. There's not much left to him," she says and she lightly kisses his head.

Tori chuckles, "Yeah, he's a right old git most of the bloody time, but we deal with you don't we?"

Lucius squinted his eyes. "Who's the brown haired girl? Draco didn't tell me he had a third child, Merlin as if we need another in the house."

Tori bends down to look at him. "You're definitely not my grandfather," she laughs.

I watch Lucius Malfoy being pushed away by his faithful wife and laugh; everyone would be glad to know that he had officially lost his mind and didn't even possess a wand let alone have the ability to hurt me. "Narcissa lets you talk to him like that?"

Tori shrugs. "A: he's not my grandfather, B: he gets on _everyone's_ wick, and C: he doesn't remember a thing. So far today I've been the maid, Narcissa, Aunt Tori, and now the third child. Don't worry, you'll get your share of identities too," she says.

I look around and realize I haven't even seen the people I'm here to see. I hadn't seen Scorpius in over a week and I was more than ready to. I missed him.

I waddle to the dining room doorway. "Where's Scorpius?" I ask.

But before Tori could answer I can hear footsteps rapidly approaching on the stone floor and a blonde messy haired figure approaches and cups my face in his hands. His lips find mine and he brushes them lightly before sliding his tongue against the crease in my lips and entering. Over a week I'd been without this, and I missed it.

I smile against his lips before we break apart due to Tori coughing to get our attention. "Ok, I just had some type of strange thought that maybe this is how your baby came to be. You two a far too intimate and to me it seems like you don't care how intimate you are even when in front of people."

Scorp rolls his eyes. "Shut up. I've been waiting for this all fucking week."

Her eyes widen. "I don't care you just don't do that shit in front of people."

"Whatever," he mutters.

I look at him and take in the fact that his hair is long and in his eyes, he didn't even bother to tie it up, but his hood hid a majority of it and his jeans were black today. He put his hands in his pocket and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I ask with an equally big smile.

He pointed at my stomach and my heart dropped. I'm wearing skinny jeans that were stretchy and a grey plain singlet with a black cardigan over it. I thought these colours helped out my figure, maybe not… "What?' I say while tugging down my singlet.

Tori snorts. "You look fine Rose."

Scorp nods. "Nah it's just I forget that we only have like three weeks left. It's gone so bloody fast."

I nod, it was true, it was only three weeks until I die, I didn't think nine months would go so fast, there were so many things I should have done before I died.

I know I'm going to die, if I get iffy about paper cuts imagine what's going to happen when I push a fully-fledged child out a hole the same size the opening of a coke bottle.

I cringe and sigh, "Well I better go and say hello to your mum and dad."

Tori grins. "Come with me," she says and she links her arm with me, I feel her arms slide down my back and nearing my arse, weird.

"TORI!" Scorpius yells and it hurts my ears.

She turns to face me before facing Scorpius, her face smirking. "What?" she asks innocently.

Scorpius runs and stands in front of us. "Rose, make sure she doesn't try any fucking moves on you."

I look at him confused. What exactly would she want from me? "Why?"

Tori giggles, "Yeah. Why Scorp?"

Scorpius pretends to be thinking and taps his head. "Umm, why? Because I can't even leave you in the presence of any good looking witch—or Muggle for that matter—without you trying to turn them lesbian, and believe me Rose, this girl works magic upon women, and no, she doesn't use a wand," he says and his gaze settled on mine and he was serious.

I had to clutch my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Tori dropped her hand off my back and put both her hands on Scorp's shoulders. "And who was it that used to pay me to see how many witches I could turn lesbian?" she says with a wink.

Scorp smiles. "Yeah well it was fun," he shrugged.

And I actually laugh now, apart from the fact that I would never turn lesbian or have lesbian tendencies like my dear cousin Dominique, this guy was actually scared that I would turn lesbian. "Don't worry your pretty little head!" I tell him and I kiss his cheek.

He smiles at me. "I'll try not to but apparently, this girl is fucking good. Be careful."

Tori swings her arm around me again. "Let's go and see Aunt Tori and Uncle Draco, yeah? Maybe after that you'll use your head and maybe realize you're too good to be wasting your time on boys… If you know what I mean."

And I couldn't help but think she meant more than one thing when she said "_use your head"._

"Stop it will you? Fuck!" Scorpius snaps.

Tori snaps, "I was joking ok? I'm not that cruel, I do love you you know."

And we were on our way outside.

* * *

><p>We're intercepted by a ridiculously good looking guy with brown hair and green eyes, obviously this guy is Tori's brother. He's tall, has dark features, and his crooked smile is to kill for. "Well, she wasn't over exaggerating when she said you were hot, even for a pregnant girl… well we might have a competition—"<p>

Scorpius cut him off. "What the fuck did I say? Wasn't I clear when I laid out the fucking rules? Merlin, why don't you both fuck off to your own house and stay with your own parents?" he snaps.

The guy smiles. "I'm Liam, and from this point forward, I will be leaving you alone."

"But I can't make any promises," says Tori.

I take a deep breath, trying to keep my smile plastered on but I honestly wasn't prepared to take on this sort of attack, I wasn't used to having three members of the same family wanting to, I don't know, hook up with me?

Liam walks alongside me and Tori with Scorp walking in front of us with his hands in his pockets and his head down mumbling something and Liam decides to speak. "So, Weasley is it? You don't happen to know Dominique do you?"

This guy had to be joking. "Yes, she's my cousin," I say cautiously.

We get to the back door of the house and step outside, the sun is shining yet the air is still cool and the grass is extremely green.

When you step into Malfoy Manor you don't expect to see this as a backyard; sure, gargoyle statues maybe sculptures of dragons but no way are you prepared to see the forest and rolling greens that is really the back yard.

Far out into the distance, in the left had corner, I can barely make out a gazebo with long flowing netted curtains moving around in the breeze, the creamy colour of the curtains looked inviting and I could just imagine how nice it would be to spend the day in there in the summer.

Maybe I wouldn't have to imagine.

Liam laughs, "Now, she was something I could brag about."

Tori's grip tightened on my arm. "No! You're shitting me, you did her?"

"More than once sis."

And I cringe a bit more. "Umm, I think I'll go and walk with Scorpius."

"Oh! That's fucking disgusting, I pined over her all through school and all along my brother had screwed her, that's practically incest!"

I struggle to get up to Scorpius and I have to tug at his hood for him to stop, he spins and looks at me and holds out his arm for me. "Fuck and I thought my family was crazy," I laugh.

He shakes his head. "You haven't seen anything yet," he mumbles.

"I'll survive."

He bends to kiss my head. "Good 'cause now you're stuck with them."

I seem to be getting out of breath and looking at the gazebo didn't seem so far back when I first spotted it but now it seemed to be getting further and further the closer I was supposed to be getting to it. The baby starts kicking again and one thing I've noticed was that the kicking was brutal now.

"I've missed you," I tell him.

And he squeezes my hand. "I guess I've missed you too." and he winks at me.

Astoria pulls back one of the netted curtains and smiles at me, I'm surprised her heels don't get stuck in the grass and I wonder how she manages with day to day activities when she's dressed in a tight pencil skirt and green blouse. "Rose, how are you dear? Oh you've grown haven't you?"

Yes, I was used to people telling me I had grown, it was their nice way of saying I was fat.

I let go of Scorpius' arm and walk up to her, do I hug her? Or do I shake her hand? Her arms seem to be open so I decide to awkwardly hug her, she smelt good but I was scared I was going to mess her hair. "Narcissa, who is that girl?"

Draco steps out too and snorts, "She's a Weasley, father, beware." and he holds out his hand for me to shake.

Thank fucking Merlin.

"Oh you must come and sit with us, come sit next to me," Astoria says while ushering me in.

Tori snorts, "What? I've been replaced have I?"

Draco laughs. "You can go and sit next to father if you like," he teases Tori.

She shakes her head, "No. Thank. You."

Liam follows us all in and keeps standing as he claps his hands. "I'll be back tonight, I have a few things to sort out at work, I'll see you all then," he says and waves, and before I know it he's apparated away.

I notice it's awfully silent, so much so that it's hurting my ears so I decide to cough first; then I speak. "Umm, so where does he work?" I ask.

Draco coughs and speaks, I see he's following my lead. "He's a curse breaker at St Mungo's, I got him the job just last year." he pours himself a firewhiskey and takes a sip getting a disapproving look from Astoria.

Tori leans over the table to grab the bottle. "I'll have one of those," she says.

I look over at Narcissa and Lucius and see that Lucius has fallen asleep. Oh yes family, he's deadly alright. Narcissa pats him on the knee and starts talking, "So Rose, I heard you're quite smart."

I look around and smile nervously. "Erm,"

"She's top of all her subjects," Scorp says.

He's sitting next to me on my right and his mother is on my left, he grabs my right hand and squeezes it. "Well, if I remember correctly your mother was clever too."

I just nod. "Yeah, well I wouldn't put myself in the same league as her."

Narcissa looks around. "Where is Lesath?" she asks.

Draco throws his hands up. "Said something about going to visit Quentin, but I think it might have been something she had set up with James Potter. I'm not sure. Did you hear anything about that Rose? My poor girl. After all this time, she's still upset."

I shake my head because I hadn't heard about that. "No, nothing," I mutter.

My mouth was dry and I was so thirsty I could down a whole ocean but I didn't know how to go about getting a drink, sure, there was water right in front of my eyes but I felt rude just taking it. "Umm, can I have a drink?" I ask stupidly.

Everyone's eyes grow and next thing I see three different drinks floating towards me all trying to attack the same cup. "Wait!" says Astoria, and she turns to me, "Apple juice, water, or pumpkin juice?"

I shudder at the idea of Apple juice so I opt for water instead. "Water, thanks," I mutter.

Scorpius watches me while I sip quietly away at my juice, he's amused, I can tell by the stupid grin he's wearing. "What?" I snap.

He gives me a look to say I'm crazy. "Why are you so bloody quiet?"

Because I was overwhelmed, never in my life had I seen so many blonde people, ok, there was one brown haired person in here too, but still. I don't think I'll ever forgive my family for painting such a hideous picture of these people.

"And I hear you're having a boy," Narcissa says.

I nod. "_We're_ having a boy, yes."

She smiles. "Oh my, that's lovely, a little boy; running around the Manor. If only my son would let me visit more often, I'd be able to spend time with my great-grandson." She looks at Draco and he shrugs.

"I told you, you can come. Just leave him behind sometimes," and he shoves his wand in his father's direction.

She folds her arms. "He may not have the best memory but he is still my husband."

Tori pulls something out of her pocket and it's a Muggle mobile. She flips it open and starts giggling, "Got to go, see you tonight, bye." And she stands up to apparate.

Draco stares at the place where she was standing. "Merlin, anyone would think this place is a thorough fair!"

"That was all too quick for me, she made me feel cheap," Scorp says with a smirk.

His mother cringes. "Scorpy, don't talk like that."

I giggle to myself and take another sip of my drink. "Are your parents excited about the baby?" Narcissa asks and she looks at her husband. "Oh look, he's asleep again; I'll have to take him inside." She starts fumbling around with her wand and his chair and she stands up to leave.

I notice everyone is watching me now. I guess they all want to know how the two thirds of the golden trio are taking it. "Excited? Oh yes, very." Lies.

Excited was pushing it, used to the fact? Spot on.

"I'll see you all inside," Narcissa says and she pushes the old man away.

Draco shakes his head and shoves his thumb backwards over his shoulder. "The man can't even stay awake for longer the two hours, how is it every time he _is_ awake he manages to all but make me want to hex myself?"

Astoria hushes her husband. "Come on Draco, he's not that bad."

"Bullshit," Scorp says, "The day that he remembers that I'm not dad and I'm not Lesath will be the day that I'll say he's not bad."

Astoria sighs. "Oh I wish you two would just be nice to him, the poor man can barely see and he's not blessed with the best memory anymore."

Draco grunts and Scorpius snorts and it's amazing how many traits you can inherit from just one person.

One day I'd like to dress Draco in jeans and a hoodie and see exactly how Scorpius would look and act in thirty years' time.

Astoria stands now and flicks her wand at all the jugs, cups and plates and waits for them to start hovering in the air, then she looks at Draco. "Are you coming with me or are you going to make me do all these dishes on my own?" she asks with a cute smile.

Yes, that's right. Malfoy's now have the ability to be cute.

Draco sighs and stands up, plucking the cutlery and jugs out of the air one by one with his hands. "I'm coming."

"And you go down there and show Rose the river will you, if I can I'll even try and keep the rest of them away from there so you two can catch up," Astoria says to her son, poking him with her wand.

Scorp goes red, as do I and I keep my line of vision away from Draco's this is because I just saw him smirking at his son. "Yeah, yeah," Scorp mumbles and they pull away the netting to leave.

Finally it's just him and I.

I temporarily hang my head in shame as I have a battle with myself about how wrong I was about the Malfoy's.

Damn Uncle Harry and his stupid abilities in knowing that I would judge them.

I clear my throat as Scorpius stands and stretches. "Well, I feel like a git," I say as I struggle out of my chair.

"You should… no, I'm sorry, what do you feel a git about?" he says and he takes my hand and leads me out of the gazebo.

I frown as he drags me along, I know it's all fine and dandy for people of normal sized proportions to just hop and skip all over the place but people like me with abnormal sized body parts have to make do with waddling, I quickly get over this and stay put on the subject at hand. "Because I honestly believed that your family lived in a dungeon with slaves scurrying around you and a family that wore all black suits and carried snakes around as pets."

He looks back at me, yes, back, even though he's holding my hand I still can't keep up so he's leading the way and he rolls his eyes. "We locked the slaves up today… and the snakes, but the suits? Today is Good Friday, this is the only day we don't wear our black suits," he says a bit snappily.

And don't I fucking feel bad. "I'm sorry, I like them," I say.

And yes, I, Rose Genevra Jean Weasley, have probably damned everyone in my family to an early grave because I like the Malfoy's.

As a kid, I would have probably started crying at the fact, but really? Is it so hard to believe that people can change?

My parents can surely relate can't they? I mean, they always assumed that I'd be the one with the bright future and the head screwed on so tight my neck would start sinking into my shoulders, but they were wrong about me, weren't they?

"You like them?" he asks.

"Yeah."

And he looks back and smiles at me. "Well, I guess _I_ like you."

I snort. "What about the rest of them?"

He flings his other hand. "They'll learn to like you too."

I pout and bat my eyes. "You only _like_ me?" And I pretend to be offended.

And he laughs, "Yup, and only because you're knocked up. No baby, no chance woman."

We get to the river and the sun hits down on it and the steady stream of the river glares in my eyes and temporarily blinds me.

Scorpius lets go of my hand and shoves his in my pocket. "Shit, I haven't been down here in ages," he says with a smile. And I can't help but think he used to come here a lot.

I nod. "It's pretty," I say stupidly.

"Yeah," he grabs his wand out of his jersey pocket and flicks it in the direction of the house; before I know it a blanket is zooming towards us and for a brief moment I thought it was going to slap me in the face. He catches it easily and lays it on the ground, throwing himself on it before helping me. He lies down with his neck resting on his left arm and his other spread out long ways. I put my head on his shoulder and turn sideways to cradle myself against him. His familiar smell making me annoyingly happy and also ridiculously irritated with the fact that I am indeed dependant on him.

"You know," he starts, "I used to come down here all the time. Whenever I was fucked off about something I'd come here. I'd come here to secretly smoke too," he says with a lopsided grin.

I pull my head back, smoking was a Muggle habit. "You smoked?" I asked him, finding it hard to believe. I didn't know many witches or wizards that smoked, sure, pipes, but not cigarettes.

He turned to face me and I could feel his breath on my face. "Yeah, you can't tell me you haven't."

And my eyes widened. "I have not!"

He laughs, "Don't act like you're disgusted by the idea of smoking. I can tell you about a million and fucking one things you've let me do to you with my tongue, Weasley." And he slaps his lips together.

I turn red for the umpteenth time today and feel shame spreading through my body. "Don't go there," I say.

"Faster Scorpius, faster, yeah, right there, fuck!" he teases and I feel my blood boil.

"Maybe you should talk a little fucking louder so your parents can hear!" I snap.

He shrugs against me. "No problem with me," he says as though he doesn't care.

And knowing him he probably doesn't care.

I sigh but I don't move away from him. "Why did you smoke? It's weird is all. I don't have a problem with it."

I didn't, I just found it a strange habit. "Tori smokes, she used to give them to me, they were a good way to escape," he shrugs.

I'm not following. "How?"

"When I smoke, it's an excuse to go outside and be alone. And for those two minutes, it's just you. Not only that, but you feel relieved, weightless. All from a little stick," he says.

And I can kind of see why you'd like it. "They aren't good for your health."

"Neither are you."

And for a moment I can't help but think he was saying he smoked because of me.

I lie there just thinking, there was so much to do and so little time.

"We have to think of a name," I say. I know I hadn't wanted to do this, but Charlotte the first year was right, what if my kid went around being some nameless person, never having an identity and being called baby for the rest of his life? I couldn't let that happen!

Scorp looks at me with a smirk. It was dangerous and I didn't trust it. "What?" I ask.

"Well, since it's a boy, it has to have a constellation name."

I hold in a snort, I'm sorry but so far his family hasn't had a good run with constellation names. His name is Scorpius; it's obviously way over the top and a bit extreme. Why would you curse your child like that? Not to mention his dad's name is Draco, not as bad as Scorpius, but nowhere near the good department. Lesath wasn't bad, but I think she found the wee little glimmer of hope and managed to squeeze in with the only decent name on the list.

"I like the name Keenan," I tell him, it was simple and not hard to write.

"We can't call him Keenan, it sounds like someone just got crucio'd to the point of brain damage—see, listen—Keenaaaaaan, Keenaaaan," he demonstrates to me.

And I can't help but start laughing, "Fuck, ok, it's out."

"How about Hydrus?" Oh fuck no.

I cringe. "Really? You'd let your son live with the name Hydrus?"

"Fine."

I shrug. "What about middle names?" I ask.

"Draco."

"Ronald."

His face twists. "That's an ugly name."

I nod. "You're right, but he's still my dad."

He lifts an eyebrow. "And Draco is _my_ dad's name."

I throw up my hands. "We'll never settle on a name!"

He nods. "Yeah, because you're so anti everything I bloody say."

I take a breath. "Nathan."

"Yeah, and his middle name, Hyperion," he says sarcastically. "No way will we resort to naming him after your dead uncle."

"I wouldn't do that, every boy in our family has the middle name Fred, except for Freddie of course, and the Potter's, there's already too many of them."

He traces the length of my arm and it makes me ease in comfort on the hard ground.

"I bloody love you being here," he says to me.

"I would like it better if we could settle on a name."

He snorts. "I think we're thinking this through too much, let's settle on something when the time comes aye? It's hurting my brain."

Oh of course it's too much effort for him, of course I was stupid thinking that maybe he'd like to think through some stuff _before _the baby came.

I'd have to settle this entire thing on my own, and take the baby's responsibilities under my own wings.

And I should be mad, but I can't be when he's doing distracting things with his fingers, his teeth tugging on my lower lip.

"Uggh! Don't think this is over," I sigh.

He snaps his head to look at me. "Ok, Leo or Ky-lum?" he asks.

Ky-lum? "How do you spell Ky-lum?" I ask.

"C-A-E-L-U-M, a faint constellation, means the sculptors chisel or heaven, it's either that or Leo, which one?" he asks.

But before I can open my mouth, "Dinner's ready you two, come inside," says Astoria who's looming over us.

I had to choose now.

**(A/N)**

**That's part one of Malfoy Manor, there's still another chapter to go!**

**Anyways, I'd love it if I managed to get my review count to over 200 :) it would make me update faster that's for sure, especially since Rose is almost about to have their baby :O**

**Also, i'm thinking about making a one-shot about James and Lesath going to visit Quentin and Kaya... what do you think? I don't want to write it if no ones going to read it you see, but i've had a reasonably good reaction towards Lesath so that's why i'm thinking about it.**

**Update will be on the 30th of June, maybe sooner ;)**

**P-P-Preview!**

_ "Rose, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to lift your singlet up and show me your stomach"_

_I jerk my head back and look at him as though I'm disturbed, which I am, "Why?" I ask._

_ "I'm going to have to see if you're in labour, don't worry, I'm a healer_"

**Shots to A.A Lis! :)**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four

Contractions and Mothers

Scorpius slept soundly on my chest and I heaved and struggled to breathe. I was up all night, peering at the clock that didn't seem to go any faster. I do wonder why I haven't slapped the blonde git until he woke up, ask him why he insisted sleeping on my chest then ask him why his head weighed so much, made a comment about how his ego lived in his head hence the weight, and then made him stay up with me all night.

It is _his_ child.

It is _his_ son.

It is his son kicking me and threatening to come out two weeks early by kicking itself out of me, so maybe Al was right about that.

My eyes are sore, and I am tired, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it, as it's three-forty-two in the morning, and I can't exactly go for a stroll around the grounds.

Which by the way are fucking beautiful.

I'd only ever been here twice before, both times at night. Once when I escaped the madness of the Burrow and said I was at Harley's, and the other time—the last time—when I'd got piss drunk and had unprotected sex, which has now lead me to this time when I'm visiting again, because of said last time with the unprotected sex.

Fuck me, it's one giant circle.

My throat calls for a glass of icy cold water and I know if I stay lying here for another minute I'll probably die.

Instead of pushing Scorpius off me like a mad woman, I gently remove myself from underneath him and replace my chest with an overly stuffed, overly soft, and most definitely overly priced pillow.

It's amazing what this guy can sleep through because he didn't do shit as I was moving him.

I crash around the drawer to find my wand, and I do, so I shove it in my robe just in case. I find my bag and yank out the old robe that's inside it.

I pull it on and yes, I cringe at the fact that you can still see my stomach because I can't pull the stupid thing around me, but I guess it's doing the trick.

As I get down the hall I try my best to be light-footed. I know, it's a bit farfetched for the daughter of Ron Weasley to be light footed, but I have to be. Being in a strange house with all these strange people, I can't afford to look like I'm trying to get a drink.

They might think I'm stealing.

And before I make it to the kitchen, I think about how there might be a house elf in there, ready to attack me with knives because of said stealing.

My throat tells me to hurry the hell up and get a drink, so I hurry and I get into the kitchen, and there it is; a shiny tap, a cupboard full of glasses and me, sweet victory.

I waddle over to the sink and gently turn on the tap, being stealthy I like to call it, and I place a glass—

"Astoria?" says an old croaky voice. The voice was stern and accusing. I blink repeatedly as light shines in my eyes; Lucius Malfoy flicked the light switches and was now glaring at me from his wheelchair.

How the hell did he get in here in a wheelchair?

I take a sip of my water; I had to calm myself. I look at him while I stand there awkwardly with my robe half on, my stomach poking out, and my hair dreadfully frizzy, "Umm, no, I'm Rose," I say.

Maybe I should have used a different name.

He hunches over more than usual, and it's as though he's trying to see me. "Oh, you're not Astoria," he mutters to himself.

I nod. "No, I'm not"

His wheelchair is blocking the only way out, and I definitely feel trapped in more than one way. "Who are you?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "I'm Rose Weasley."

And his squinty eyes grow wider. "Weasley? You're a Weasley? What are you doing in my house?" he croaks, trying to raise his voice, but he can't; he's just a feeble old man!

I nod. "Yes, I'm a Weasley," I tell him.

"Blood traitors! Muggle loving disgrace!" he snaps at me and his hands start shaking.

I shake my head and watch him as his face contorts and he slumps back. "What are you doing here? Who are you? You're not here visiting Draco are you? His children are sleeping; the little ones are asleep."

And for a moment I feel sad, this man doesn't know anything anymore, and he's not sure of what's going on around him.

He's a weak old man.

"You've got red hair, you leave my son alone you Weasel! We've changed now; my wife helped your lot! You can all leave us alone!" And my heart keeps dropping.

"Oh shush will you, leave the poor girl alone." says an old woman.

Narcissa walks in with her wand and spins him around with it. I feel a little embarrassed since I'm standing here like an idiot gaping at these two people with my glass of water still in my hand, and I've taken only one sip of it.

"Narcissa, you saved us… you saved us…" Lucius whispers as he starts rolling in the opposite direction with the help of his wife's wand.

She laughs, "Yes, yes, so you keep telling me."

Lucius is out of sight, but not out of mind, and instead of marveling over what I used to believe was a very scary and powerful wizard, I realize that I'm now stuck in the presence of his wife.

Now I know I usually have no problems with being rude, and I'd usually storm out of the kitchen and not have a second thought about how I just rudely walked out on my boyfriend's Grandmother, but today I do, so I stay put—awkwardly sipping my water—and I stare out to nothing.

Narcissa flicks her wand at the kettle and grabs a tea cup out of the cupboard before putting a teaspoon of tea leaves into a tea strainer and also putting it in the cup. "I hope he didn't scare you too much."

I just shake my head with my lips shut and she smiles at me.

"His memory is getting worse and worse by the day; one day he'll forget me. He often mistakes me for my mother, and he doesn't seem to know that we've aged." she tells me.

I struggle to think of what to say. "Oh that's too bad," I say stupidly.

She nods. "You're a nice girl Miss Weasley." And I cringe at the formality of the name.

"Call me Rose," I mumble against my glass. I struggle to see how I'm a nice girl, because if I was a nice girl I might have felt a little more sorry for her husband, I would have said something comforting, and wouldn't be here struggling with small talk.

She goes over to the stove and grabs the kettle, bringing it back to the bench to pour into her cup. "Rose," I am truly horrible at awkward situations. She takes a sip of her tea while scalding hot, I don't know how she does it. "I look at Lesath and Scorpius and every day I'm grateful that my son managed to get a good and stable—also healthy—life. Something that Lucius and I never had, with him linked to the Death Eaters from such an early age, it was a struggle for me to live through that and know there was nothing I could do," she tells me.

I nod. "It's funny, my mum was just saying the same thing about her."

Narcissa gives a weak smile. "Different ends of the wand though."

Well wasn't that fucking true. "My Uncle thinks highly of you," I mumble.

She shakes her head. "And I think highly of your family. I know that if Lucius wasn't the way he was, he'd think highly of them too."

And she takes another sip. I stand there again, watching nothing in particular, waiting for conversation to pick up or die all together, it doesn't faze me.

I lie; I'd like it to die down.

"When Lesath got older, it was so obvious that she was just like Lucius, things weren't good enough for her, if she'd seen something once, she'd seen it a million times and it would never hold the same—how do I put it?—beauty as it did the first time. She was so picky and iffy about things it was like looking at Lucius all over again. I guess the good thing about her is that she had enough of her mother in her to counteract it, so if she likes you, she loves you, and if she doesn't like you, be careful. You've probably seen a bit of that at school, that she's just got a very strange way of showing likes and loves, it's almost like she doesn't like you, but she would do anything for you."

Wasn't that an understatement. I thought the girl hated me, I'm still not sure if she doesn't, but I guess she wouldn't have helped me out so much if she did.

Right?

Narcissa turns to me fully now, I can see every line on her face, and I see just how pretty she actually is. "But Scorpius? He's too much like his father, not wanting to grow up. But instead being forced into it, he will never believe anything he's done is worth anything. He's always striving for the top, but when he gets there, he'll think it's the bottom. The poor boy will never think he's pleased anyone. He's got a tough front but it's just as soft as anything… remember this Rose: I've seen my family fall apart once; I won't always be there to put it back together."

And with that she exits the kitchen. Once again, I'm lost and confused about what to believe when it comes to the Malfoy's.

* * *

><p>Half the week came and went and before I knew it, my stay was nearly over.<p>

I had gotten to know Draco and Astoria fairly well; I knew that he enjoyed swearing, telling me it was the only way you could truly put a point across; I knew that he liked helping people out at St Mungo's and that majority of his patients, when they finally get their respective minds back after Draco fixes their altered minds, tend to believe that he's there to kill them. Yet when they first arrive, mind jumbled and messed, they're more than willing to let him work on them.

Astoria had taught me how to cook pasties, they weren't as good as the ones Nanna makes or the ones that Mum makes—with Nanna's recipe—but I gave up on those ones years ago when mum went through her teaching-me-how-to-cook phase. At least these ones were simple.

We sat in the kitchen, Scorpius and Draco watching something on the TV, one of the only Muggle items in the house alongside the common pen, and I helped her roll out some pastry. "Your cousin Albus loves these cream puffs," she explained while flicking her wand towards a bowl of something white and creamy, and it started to spill over the bench.

Astoria had flour and sugar and other baking products all over the front of her yellow sundress but she smiled and looked content.

"You do a lot of your cooking the Muggle way," I say.

She nods. "Yes, because I get a sense of fulfillment when I do it like this, it's the way my mother taught me, and it's the way I do it," she says with a smile.

I nod, fair enough. There had been a question I wanted to know the answer to for a long time and before I lose the courage to ask, I just blurt it out, "How did you and Draco meet?" I asked in what was supposed to be a whisper. However, I was nervous about asking and it didn't come out as I had planned.

Astoria jerks her head back and looks surprised. "Well," she starts, "I met him twenty years ago," she says.

I nod. "Tell me—please—I'd like to know," I say.

She smiles down at the pastry. "My sister was friends with the then-wife of Blaise Zabini. They were having a party at their house and my sister invited me to go. She had Liam and Tori and they were both young, so it had been a while since Daphne had been out to a dinner party. Of course, because I was young, twenty-two at the time, and I had seen Blaise Zabini and remembered him from school, and I wasn't going to pass the opportunity by.

"Daphne and I had arrived at the party, and she was having a good time, but I wasn't. The people were too arrogant and not down-to-earth enough for me so I went for a walk around the grounds by myself, managing to fall into a puddle and get dirt on my dress.

"Lucky for me, I didn't mind ruining dresses or anything like that, but I knew I'd have to face everyone inside with a dirty dress, knowing my sister wouldn't be happy, but I was young, I didn't care, and I sat on a park bench outside. Next thing I know there is a very drunk man stumbling towards me and I remembered it was Zabini's friend from inside. I didn't know his name but they were obviously close from the way this guy didn't leave Zabini's side. _"Hello Miss," _he said and he kept waving his arms around at me, and that's why I hated drinkers, they were horribly unclassy like that. I ignored him but he kept waving around and before I knew it he was sitting next to me spilling his drink all over the place. _"Fucking prissy party,"_ he said to me, _"I'd rather be at home watching the TV and eating pasties,"_ he told me, and the first thing that shocked me was the fact that he had a TV, the second was that he loved pasties, and I knew a very good recipe. So I went with him to his house—much to the shock of my parents when they found out—and made him pasties. It wasn't until the next day that I knew which Draco he was, and I wasn't the brightest at school, after all, how many people are named Draco? But I was glad that I didn't put two-and-two together when he told me his name was Draco, or I would have run like a bat out of hell if I had found out he was Draco_ Malfoy._"

Her story was annoyingly cute and made me see a totally different side of them both: I didn't think she was the type to think a party was too extravagant and I didn't think Draco would rather sit at home watching TV with a plate of pasties. It was just too extreme.

I feel hands travel along behind me and reach the front of my stomach, and Scorpius' long fingers start drumming on my skin, and before I know it I jerk my head forward to stop him from nipping my skin. "Son, you really have to learn what is and isn't appropriate, and those kisses aren't," Astoria says.

He snorts. "I've seen you and dad do worse. My brain is forever scared."

I hold in a snort and Astoria goes red. "Guests Scorpius, guests!"

The Malfoy's are alright.

* * *

><p>Lesath wears her hair in a fountain ponytail in the middle of her head. Her hair is long and silvery and beautiful and all those other words. Her long legs are covered in tight leather pants, yes, that's right, leather pants, the type of pants that skinny bitches wear, and I swear, there's no one skinnier than her—ever, and she wears a chiffon singlet with a denim jacket. This is all to complement her smoky eye makeup she has going, and I know, if I was to be her manager, we could take over the modeling world and be rich!<p>

I feel awfully mediocre as I stand with her in front of the mirror in their hallway. "How do I look? Hot? Yes!" And I realize she wasn't asking for my opinion.

I knit my eyebrows together. "You're going out?" I ask. Well it would be weird if she dressed like that for a cosy night in, wouldn't it?

She nods. "And Tori." and she smacks her lips together after putting on bright red lipstick.

Lesath looked smug and happy, as though she was hiding something and I admit, I was suspicious. "Where are you going?" I ask. Trying not to sound too interested yet still interested enough to find out.

She shrugs. "Where ever the road takes us, I'm over eighteen, I can do what I like and drink what I want without getting in trouble. Don't tell my grandfather though, I don't want him to die because he's found out I've gone to Muggle London." And now I feel disturbed. She talks about her grandfather like that?

I nod. "Ok," I say, as if I would want to talk to him in the first place.

"You know," she starts as she grabs a bit of her hair and plays with it, twirling it around her wand, "James seems really down," she says. I notice her face almost turns into a semi smile.

Not good.

I remember that Draco had said that Lesath was with James, visiting Kaya and Quentin, but I'm not sure how to take that.

I guess at the end of the day, they are both grown ups. They can go and damage as many relationships and people as they want and it shouldn't affect me.

It's just that you can't put two unstable people together and turn it into a right.

But in saying that, Rora didn't seem that stable either.

Oh Merlin.

I frown. "You were with him?" I ask.

She snorts. "Maybe because Rora didn't want to go and visit Kaya, and then she went missing and poof." She throws her hands up. "She's too hard to get hold of." and I can't help but think Lesath enjoyed that.

"Hmm," is all I say while I rub my stomach.

She tucks her wand back into her pocket and sighs. "And I mean, she must be fucking scum if she's the one selling pixie weed to Liam's girlfriend." She puts her hands into her jean pockets and lifts her shoulders. "But I'm sure she's better than me," she snaps and I no longer think she's talking to me.

My image of Rora got worse and worse with every passing moment, there was nothing about her that I knew, and she sure as hell wasn't the person we all thought she was, but why was this all coming up now? I mean, I shouldn't judge her without knowing the full story. Shit, I hadn't seen her in a long time, I shouldn't be siding against her, not when she helped me out so much.

Oh shit, I've just gone a full circle in a battle in my mind.

Lesath turns to me and stares at my stomach, and if I wasn't crazy, I'd say she wanted to smile at it or touch it or something nice like that, but instead she looks like she's battling some type of demon in her mind.

She turns her lips into a straight line instead and puts her hand out in front of it, not touching. "To think there's an actual baby in there, living in that disgusting environment."

"You lived in there too," Tori says while walking down the hallway.

Lesath scowls. "Well, I'm clean now," she says. "I saw Rora the other day, in Diagon Alley, selling something, wasn't sure what, but Grant Hughes was with her," she says with an evil smile and before I can say anything, she grabs hold of Tori and they apparate out of the place.

I walk past Draco's office on my way to Scorpius' room and I'm stopped by the sound of his whistle. "Rose?" Draco calls.

My heart starts beating faster, what if this was it? That all this was a hoax and now it's the end? I move backwards towards his door as I realize I'm being rude by making him wait.

I stand in the door way of his office and I see that everything is a dark green. "I've umm, got something you should give to your dad," he mumbles.

He lifts his hand to usher me further into the room and I do so slowly and carefully, staring at him out of the corner of my eye. He shoves some tickets onto the table and slowly pushes them towards me with his index finger. He coughs and then starts again, "They're tickets to the Chudley Cannons games, I only have one spare so I thought he might want it," he says.

My eyes widen and I don't know what to say. "Umm, sure I'll give it to him."

"I understand if he doesn't want to go, it's just that I don't know of many other people who like the Cannons, and Scorp told me he did and…" He trails off, his ears red, and he looks back down at his parchment.

I smile and carry on to the bedroom, pretty sure I heard something being muttered along the lines of, "_What have I got myself in to?"_

* * *

><p>I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach, and it wasn't the same as the ones I had experienced when I had the bleeding, but this was much worse and similar to period pains.<p>

And I know these are no period pains.

I tossed and turned and even smacked Scorpius in the face but he didn't wake, and I was sure—almost positive—that this kid had a knife and was trying to hack to me with it. My back and lower stomach were not going to last.

Whenever I'd lie rigid, that was when the pains were at their weakest, but otherwise, every other position was bloody sore. "Fuck!" I hissed, I couldn't lie rigid all night, I couldn't keep fucking doing it so I got up and out of the bed—which Scorpius was still lounging around in without a fuss—and stood up.

Instantly the pains dulled, but by no means did that mean they were gone, oh no, no fucking way, they were still there, about ninety-eight-per-cent rather than one-hundred.

I walked down the hallway and made my way to the kitchen. I was going to get a glass of water and see what type of pain killers they had, since Draco worked at St Mungo's, surely he'd have something.

I got to the sink and held the glass under the tap.

And that's when the pains decided to triple in intensity.

Shooting pains radiated from my lower stomach, to my back, and then up to my head. "SCORP!" I yelled but I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me from here.

I slumped down the sink and on to the floor, fuck, this wasn't good, my eye sight was blurring and I didn't know what was happening. "SCORPIUS!" I tried again.

I hear some feet rushing in this direction and I instantly feel a bit better, someone was coming to save me. "Rose?" I heard Draco ask.

I hold up my arm and wave it around, earning more pain. "Over here," I say in a hiss.

Draco rounds the corner and sees me on the ground. "Rose, are you alright?" he asks and he prods my head with his wand a bit roughly.

I nod. "Yeah, stomach cramps or something," I tell him.

He rubs the back of his neck. "OUCH!" I snap at my stomach and Draco's eyes dart shiftily just as Scorpius' would.

"Rose, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to lift your singlet up and show me your stomach."

I jerk my head back and look at him as though I'm disturbed, which I am. "Why?" I ask.

"I'm going to have to see if you're in labour, and don't worry, I'm a healer."

I put my hand up. "Wait, Scorp says you're in the Altered Minds Unit, not maternity!" I argue back, he should just send me to St Mungo's instead of trying to check me out here.

Draco looks pissed off and for a moment I thought he was going to up and leave me here. "Look, Rose, every healer has to do two years on the front line and another two years as a general practitioner, so I know a thing or two about people in labour."

Labour? I couldn't be in labour, no fucking way, I still had a week left. I wasn't due until the end of May! May twenty-ninth to be exact. "No, I've still got two weeks!" I tell him.

And he laughs. "Merlin, it's more than common to be a few weeks early or a few late, don't worry."

Don't worry? I wasn't ready to have my baby today! What about my mum and dad? What about everyone who thought I was going back to school in three days' time? What about me? I hadn't thought over pushing the kid out tonight! No!

I shake my head and then clutch my stomach and right then I knew it was all too close for comfort, it was all a damn reality and I was having more than a hard time trying to come to terms with that. "Tonight?" I whisper.

Draco shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not." And I know where Scorpius gets his blasé approach to life from.

I reluctantly lift my singlet up to show him my stomach and he looks at me before folding the band of my shorts over to get to my lower stomach. I was too busy being horrified and scared at the fact that I could seriously be having my baby tonight to care about Draco touching too close to where the baby is going to be coming out of.

He mutters to himself as he pokes his wand at my bellybutton and I watch a golden streaming ribbon stick to me and then travel down, following his wand, to just above my pelvis. Draco starts nodding and then yells. "ASTORIA! WAKE UP!"

He looks up at me. "I think we're going to have to owl your parents and meet them at St Mungo's."

Oh fuck no.

* * *

><p>Scorpius barges into the room I was using and his hair is all over the place. He nervously cracks his knuckles and he twitches over and over. "What's wrong?" I ask him.<p>

He coughs. "Your mum and dad are on their way, I had to floo to your house, and other than that, I'm fine. Fucking fine," he mumbles.

I nod and keep myself from laughing at him. "You're not fine," I tell him.

He ties his hair up and rummages around in my overnight bag and pulls out a bag of lollies, he shoves a couple in his mouth, and I'm not totally convinced that he even chewed them. "Shush," he says and he walks over and kisses me lightly on the lips before trailing them along my jaw and down my neck. I push him off and I'm more than happy now.

Maybe it was because of the drugs?

He sits on the side of my death bed and sighs. "Fuck Rose, you've never looked this shit before," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks."

"No, like you've been bad, and I know this is supposed to be rough, but I didn't think it would be like this, what did they call them? Contraptions?"

And I laugh; I pat my stomach, now calmed down, and correct him. "Con-_trac-_tions."

He nods. "Erm, right."

We had been in this room for the past six hours, it was now four in the morning, and I was tired. I was sure I would be able to sleep now, with the drugs helping me out a lot. "I think I want to sleep," I tell him.

"But what if they say you're ready to have the baby?" he says, his voice getting higher and higher.

I shrug and slump back into the pillows. "I don't fucking know, wake me up?"

He sighs and pats my hand. "Fine."

Just as I was about to go to sleep he starts talking again. Just because he can sleep at normal hours of the night doesn't mean he should deprive others of the same gift. "Wait, if you have the baby can I be in here?"

I tense, I didn't want him to be, but he should, but I wanted my mum, but I needed him, I was confused. "I don't know," I mutter.

"Fine then. I'm going to get my apparation license tomorrow," he tells me.

This makes me wake up. "But I thought they did those tests at school at the same time as OWL's," I say.

He shakes his head. "They stopped doing that three years ago, now you have to go to the office at the ministry and do it there, and I'm doing it since we're in town. I'm going tomorrow." And I pout, but I shouldn't because I'm not even seventeen yet, not until thirty-first of July. Yes, the exact same day as Uncle Harry.

I was glad for him, the sooner he did that the sooner we could apparate together, as it would be easier, especially with the baby around. "I'm glad," I tell him and I pucker my lips for him to kiss.

He kisses me softly and then leans into my ear, "I love you so much Rose Weasley."

And he stands up and leaves before I can tell him I love him too.

* * *

><p>It was a mixture of the cramps and the fact that my father was crying all over me that woke me up the next day. "Thank you Malfoy, thank Merlin you were bloody there, or who knows what would have happened," Dad says to Draco while his tears fall in my mouth and even a couple in my eye.<p>

"Well, she would have ended up having the baby in the kitchen!" Draco said with a nervous laugh.

I open my eyes fully and see mum hugging dad and kissing his forehead as he sobs on her shoulder. "Oh come on Ron; she's fine; look at her. They're not even sure if she's going to have the baby today, it was just very strong contractions," mum soothes.

Dad looks at me and wipes his eyes, then straightens up and kisses my forehead. "Don't you bloody scare me like that again!" he says.

I roll my eyes. "What should I do when the baby actually comes then?" I say.

And I hear a laugh from Scorpius, who's sitting behind mum and dad with Lesath sitting on the arm of the chair.

No fucking way was I having all these people in here when I did the deed. I wasn't one for publicly showing my bits and I wasn't about to start now. Madam Pomfrey had seen downstairs enough times to last her a lifetime, and I didn't want more people to know about it.

I see Hugo sitting next to me and I turn my head to look at him. "I bet you were lapping it up, thought you could move into my room aye?" I say.

He laughs and winks at me. "You know it."

I look around. "Nobody told Al, did they?"

But before anyone answers, and a whole lot of shifty looks, a messy black head barges in with a very ratty, very tatty toy lion.

"I BROUGHT RYAN! Oh Merlin, oh shit, she's already had the baby? Where is he? Oh shit, I can't believe I missed it!" Al word vomits all over us.

I stare in shock as Hugo laughs and Scorpius smirks, and Lesath watches Al like he's the most craziest person on the planet, and dad looks like he's about to explode. "I'm fine, Al."

He frowns. "Ok, well that's great but where's my nephew?" And he starts lifting up the bottom of my blanket as if the kid would be half way lodged between my legs.

"Put the fucking blanket down you git!" I snap at him.

Dad shakes his head. "The kids not out yet Al"

Mum smiles and puts her arm around Al's shoulders. "And where did you come from? Oh my goodness, I thought I got rid of that old thing years, look Bud, it's Ryan!" mum says and she places the lion on my bed.

Dad starts laughing. "Oh Merlin, I'll never forget Ginny's face when Harry brought this in for you Bud, he was supposed to go and pick up nappies for Al, and the next minute he's five hours late because he went up to see you and he'd bought you that. He loved you because you were born on the same day as him."

Draco coughs and everyone looks at him. "Scorp, can you get those tickets out of the bag?"

Scorpius' eyes form slits. "Why?" he asks.

Draco chucks his hand at him. "Just do it, will you?"

Scorpius does what he's told and goes to hand his father the tickets before snatching them back. "I wanted to go."

Draco glares at his son. "It's during school, son."

Scorpius hands his father the tickets and folds his arms. "Just wanted to go," he mumbles. And I shake my head; he was just like a little kid.

A sharp pain radiates through but I ignore it. A cough comes from Draco. "I umm, have a ticket for the Cannons game and thought, um, maybe you'd like it," Draco says and he shoves the ticket in dad's direction.

Hugo grabs my hand and I look at his face contort with fear. "What. The. Fuck," He says.

Mum shoots a glare at him. "Hugo Fred Weasley!" she hisses.

But he just shakes his head. "Woah."

Dad also coughs and it seems to me that the cannons cause some kind of allergic reaction. Dad stares at the ticket and I know the look he gives Draco was supposed to be subtle, but the fact that dad loves the Cannons so much that he would not deny a chance to go to their games is going to be the decider, and he _will_ decide yes.

Dad's jaw drops and he blinks nervously. "How did you get these tickets? These are corporate tickets to the special tournament! Cannons versus Quiberon Quafflepunchers! In France! Not even Ginny would get me these!"

Draco holds back a smile and tries to shrug it off. "Might have helped a Cannons player who was hexed," he says.

Lesath snorts and shakes her pretty little head. "Ok, this is all great, you know with the whole bonding and new found union thing that you have going on right now Dad, but honestly, if I don't have to be here, I don't want to be, so where's the Healer who's deciding what's the bloody what here? Because if she's not going to have this kid until tomorrow or some other day, then let's come back then!"

Scorp shoves her sister and Astoria sighs. "Lee, don't be like that, please."

Lesath lifts her hands to shrug. "What? It'll save us all a bit of time." And as she says this a healer walks in.

It was healer Zeeno, the second, yes, the one I had first. "Why hello there again Miss Weasley, how are you?"

Draco frowns. "I thought I asked for Healer Dreifuss, not you."

Mum smiles and nods. "No, it's fine, no problem. So? What's the information?"

Healer Zeeno flicks through her parchment until she finds what she was looking for. "It looks like Rose is having her first signs of contractions, pretty late down the line, but I guess we can assume that when she was in the Hospital Wing at school, that also might have been contractions. Other than that, she doesn't seem dilated enough for her to start pushing so she'll have to wait," she explained.

And now I don't know whether be happy or sad, relieved or more wound up, because if I had had the baby now, I would have gotten it over and done with, yet if I was to have him now, I'd definitely be in shock and have a heart attack and all those good things.

Not to mention I have all these people in here, and I still didn't know who I wanted in here. I was only set on one person so far and that was my mum. I wanted Harley as well, but I didn't know if she was back from Tahiti yet or not, and oh Merlin there was just too many things to think about.

Mum looks concerned. "But Rose starts exams in a week's time, and she'll have to do those, so what can we do?"

The healer shrugs. "What can you do? Nothing, there's nothing really you can do. Unless you want to stay at home until you actually fall into labour, you can go back to school and wait. Unless you get permission from your Headmistress, you'll still have to sit OWL's because it's compulsory—"

But I cut her off. "No, it's fine, I want to do OWL's."

Everyone nods, as it was always common knowledge that I'd still be sitting my OWL's.

The healer claps her hands together. "Well then it's set, you're not ready now, but you will be soon, so you can go back to school and sit your OWL's, and they last just over a week don't they? I'm sure you won't go into labour until after then."

Draco snorts. "Well if she's having contractions now don't you think labour may be coming sooner rather than later?"

The healer looks a bit taken aback but shakes her head. "No, I know she's due beginning of next week, I know that, but judging the rate of the contractions, I doubt she'll have the baby during OWL's."

Everyone looks confused and a little scared, worrying that my water will break half way through my Arithmancy test, causing the great hall to flood with my baby juice.

Eww, that's gross.

The Malfoy's go outside while I get ready to leave, and Dad goes outside so he can finalize the trip with Draco Malfoy, and mum follows for moral support, so it's just Hugo and I in the room.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again until school, you and the baby ruined a mean game of poker I was having with Lily and the Scamander's."

I glare at him. "You're the best brother, have I ever told you that?"

He smiles as he starts folding the clothes I had arrived here in, yes, my pyjamas. "Can you promise me something Rose?" he asks me.

And now I'm really suspicious. Never in the fifteen years that I've known this kid has never acted nervous or anything like that. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, "What is it?"

He sighs. "Don't change, be the same all the time, because that's how I like you. Please don't change for the baby… and don't take this the wrong way, but don't change for Scorpius either, always be the Bud I like, cause you're the best sister."

He looks down at his feet and starts kicking around, shuffling his feet from side to side. I didn't want to change, I didn't want to have to evolve from this to a mother, I didn't think I'd be able to do it, but what if it just happened, it just came naturally?

I had been relying on that to happen so I had a way to know how to be a mother and what to do when the baby came, but at the same time, I wasn't prepared for such a drastic change.

Merlin help me.

"Don't worry Hue, as long as you're my baby brother, I'll always be your big sister." And I could tell it wasn't the answer he wanted, but it would have to do.

"Thanks Bud," he says. "I'm going to get mum and dad now, this room smells funny." And he wrinkles his nose and leaves out the door.

Mum and dad file in now and dad picks up my bag. "I was so worried," he says gruffly.

Mum kisses dad on the cheek, obviously still feeling sorry for him. Something about him and Al just irks me, as if they both seem to think that maybe they're the ones with a womb full of baby. "I'm starting to get worried now, we hadn't planned this at all, we hadn't thought this far ahead, what about everything that could go wrong? The dangers? What about the dangers?"

I put my hand up to shush her. "Mum, this is not the Wizarding war, there are no dangers, I don't have people throwing killing curses at me left right and centre, you don't have to plan anything as I'm not living life day to day, don't worry about me," and she frowns.

"Well," she says snappily, "What about when you actually go into labour? Who's going to help you?"

"Madam Pomfrey will floo me to St Mungo's, there's nothing to worry about, it's all sorted!" I tell her and she nods.

She grabs dad's other hand and they walk out the door, I'll be going home with them.

* * *

><p>I arrive home and in a way I'm relieved to have my stay at Malfoy Manor cut short, to be standing in my own house, and knowing I'm comfortable helped ease the cramps, and I know it seems a bit crazy but it's true.<p>

I just dump my stuff on the ground when I hear the crack of somebody apparating into my house. "Scorpius? I take it you did get your license then?" mum says.

He laughs. "Yeah, I got it this morning, was easy," he said.

"Congratulations mate," dad says, "She's in her room."

And I hear his footsteps making it up our stairs.

Scorpius leans against the frame of my door and folds his arms. "It's been what? Half an hour since I've seen you?" he asks.

I stop piling everything into my school trunk and turn to look at him. "Yes," I say a bit irritably.

I was sick of this pregnancy thing, the sooner it was over, the better I'd be, because so far it's been one big pain in my arse, staying in the hospital, finding out I don't have to stay in the hospital, coming home for one night before going back to school for OWL's, then still having to think about how my baby hasn't arrived yet, it's one huge hassle. All I want to do is stay put in one place, have nothing to worry about, and just have the damn baby.

Scorp can tell I'm feeling the strain now and he comes over to circle my waist, he hugs me from behind, and rests his chin on my shoulder. "I'm fucking sorry Rose," he says.

I snort. "It's not entirely your fault," I say.

"But I hate seeing you like this, in physical pain. You know, if I was clever enough, I'd sit your OWL's for you."

And I can't help but laugh at this. "Says the guy who makes me do all his homework."

He shrugs against my body. "That's why I said _if._"

He lets go of me and lets me continue with the packing. He goes over to the corner of the room and touches the basinet that is set up. "Whenever I see things like this it just becomes more and more of a reality."

Whenever I feel a movement or contraction it becomes more and more of a reality. "Are you scared now?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, the whole fucking time you were in the hospital I was thinking about whether or not it would be today, and if it was, that means the baby would be there and we'd have him for the rest of fucking forever." And I knew exactly what he meant. "Does that mean I'm a bad person?"

I shake my head. "No, but I assume it means you're waking up to reality."

He laughs without humour. "I'd always thought of me and you Rose, all my thoughts and fantasies included you, what we'd be like in five years' time, if we'd have a crappy apartment in Muggle London or if we were so poor from fucking around together that we'd resort to bunking with Al, would you wear your hair up or down at our wedding or if you'd let me have a quickie with you before you walked down the aisle, but never, ever did I think we'd end up doing this," he told me brutally and honestly.

Scorpius was right, he'd always been honest with me.

I feel my eyes prickle and I don't know if I take this as good news or bad news. "What are you trying to say?" I ask out right.

He takes me in his arms. "We may have skipped a few dreams and fantasies ahead Rose, but fuck, I know, that this right here would have made it into my thoughts and it would have been something I wanted to do with you."

**(A/N) **

**Muahahaha, I couldn't let have Rose have the baby yet! y'all silly!**

**James and Lesath one-shot? Yay or nay?**

**Dom and Tori one-shot? yay or nay?**

**I updated early everyone (Thanks to A.A Lis by the way) I hope you remember that! I had to slave over my computer at four in the morning because my son was up and irritating me. Here's something to remember before you go out making babies, they WILL have ear aches! And you WILL end up staying up all night so you can tend to them. So as my son was grovelling around on his bed even after taking about 20 million doses of paracetemol, I was here typing.**

**Ok, enough.**

**Preview!**

_"BUD AND BABY LEAKING ON THE GROUND!" I shout over the hall._

_And they know in an instant what I mean._

**And I know you all know what it means too!**

**Update will be on Sunday the fifth of July 2011. After church :)**

**Manage to get me to 220 reviews and I may do it on Saturday...**

**Loves!**


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

**Authors Note: Baby is here, baby is here, baby is here...**

**Only one chapter to go :(**

**Oh, and thanks to everyone for going above and beyond wanted reviews...**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Babies and James Sirius Potter

Harley stared at me while I was thrashing around on my bed.

"You are _so_ not ok!" she says to me.

I continue to thrash, it's something that I enjoy doing whilst in pain, thrashing around lets me express how I feel while trying to push through the pain.

"Shush" I say.

Jackie stands over me with her hands on her hips and a look of confusion on her face.

"Seriously woman, I will go and get Professor Longbottom, I'll do it!" she says.

I shake my head. "No! no!" I say. And then the pains are gone.

And just like that I bolt up, throw back my blanket and get out of my bed.

Ok, I lie, it wasn't just like that, there might have been a bit more skin and stomach than appreciated exposed, and I didn't move as fast as I would have liked to. It took about ten minutes just to try and sit up, and yes, I did have the help of both Jackie and Harley.

I've done ten exams, and now? Today is the last day of OWL's; I look at the date on the calendar, the sixth of June highlighted to mark the last day of exams.

Hell yes.

Apart from the fact that I can barely fit behind a desk anymore and I struggle to bend over my stomach to write on my parchment, these exams have been a breeze.

Jackie sits on the end of her bed and reads over her notes. "Oh man, I'm never going to remember this stuff! Care of Magical Creatures is hard! I don't care what anyone says." And she looks at me.

I shrug, it was the easiest subject.

"Well, I bet Rose isn't even going to sit there for the entire time, what's a bet she'll leave after ten minutes because she's blitzed the answers," Harley says while looking at me sourly.

I shrug. "Not my fault it's easy."

"Is not!" says Jackie and she attempts to scribble notes on her leg with a pen.

I shake my head. "Not going to work," I tell her.

"It's worth a try."

Harley sighs as I waddle towards my drawers and pulls out my uniform. "Come on babe, let's go and get you washed aye?" she asks.

And I stick out my bottom lip. "Yes please." And I follow her all the way down stairs in an awkward waddle.

* * *

><p>The entire time we sat at the Gryffindor table James and Rora stared at me.<p>

"What's wrong?" James asked.

My breathing was heavy and laboured and I didn't know why, and sure I was in a little pain, but not really. And whatever I ate just felt like it was over bloating my stomach. I didn't want to drink anything because I constantly needed to go to the toilet and yes, at times, I may have thought I was leaking but I had to push past that.

Exams everybody, deal with it!

Rora looked at me with understanding and I didn't give the look back. I had to talk to her sometime and figure out exactly what the hell was going on with her; I didn't like all this suspicious shit going on and it had to stop.

Al and Scorpius were off studying for their last exam too: Divination. Yes, they took the bludge subject, the subject that anyone would pass if they had an overly bright imagination, something I didn't have.

I did however have a bludge subject, Care of Magical Creatures, which was before Scorpius and Al's divination exam.

My summer holiday started a whole four hours before theirs.

I read through some notes that I had and Lucy squeezed in between Harley and I.

"Lucy!" she whined, grabbing her glass that was nearly knocked over and shoving her plate away from Lucy's arm. Lucy just laughed and turned to look at me.

"I got a letter from Mol, she said that she was about to kill herself thanks to Vickie and Teddy's sprog." Another giggle.

I clutched my stomach and prodded around at it near my pelvis. This was not good, I was in pain and now that I was sitting still, I could feel it.

"Shit" I say.

Lucy stares. "Hey, you don't look good at all," she says.

Harley leans forward at the table and looks at me over Lucy. "Hey, let's go for a walk aye?" she asks me.

The whole table looks at me with worry. They probably think I'm about to spill the baby out all over the table via mouth, but I wouldn't.

I'd at least do it under the table.

Lucy moves to help me up and Harley waits with her arm out for me to grab. We still had an hour or so before we had to be back here and do our last exam.

We walk out of the doors to the courtyard and the warm air is nice, but I think it's making my stomach itch.

"It's nice it being just me and you Bud," she says.

She flicks her annoyingly long wavy chocolate brown hair back and it smells awfully good. She grins at me and I can't help but notice how normally sized her chest is. Mine? Not so normal.

"I know, I've missed you," I tell her truthfully.

Harley and I used to spend so much time together it wasn't even funny, but now? I've been trying so hard to get my life back on track since the train that is my life was brutally bombed, and then crushed into a powder and chucked into the sea, it was hard to rebuild.

We keep walking around and I watch everyone take second glances at me.

"Fuck them, who cares?" she says.

I nod my head in agreement, I didn't care anymore.

"How's things with Al?" I ask her.

And instantly her face brightens, her smile widens and her face changes colour. "It's great."

"You two are made for each other."

She snorts, "Why? Because he's overly enthusiastic and I'm a damper? I don't think I've actually said anything comforting to you this whole time."

I nod. "Yeah, you're right, you haven't," and I wink at her, "But, at least I can always rely on you to tell me the truth."

She shrugs. "Yeah, that's true."

Al and Harley perfectly complimented each other; she could bring him back down to earth when he was flying high in the clouds, and he could help her ease up on being brutal.

Perfect.

With the arm she wasn't using to drag me along she reached over and patted my stomach. "You're nearly a week overdue!"

I roll my eyes. "As if I haven't noticed."

She sighs. "Well, my mum says they should induce you."

Oh yes, her Muggle mother had a fascination with me. "You talked to her about my stomach!" I say with mock shock.

"She is a sex teacher."

I shake my head. "Muggles have the strangest occupations"

"Are the pains still there?" she asks me, and now she actually looks at me as if trying to see if I'd lie about it or not.

I nod. "A bit."

"Well thank the good lord that you've only got one more exam."

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it actually took me an hour and a half to finish my exam, but I did and I decided to up and leave.<p>

Both Harley and Jackie gave me the evils as I was walking up to hand my papers to Teddy, who gave me a huge grin, and as I turned around James was right behind me, having finished his last NEWT's exam.

James handed his in too, but not without a weird look from Teddy. He just shrugged. I got the impression that even if he had cheated he wouldn't have filled in all the answers, what's a bet he just couldn't be bothered?

I waddled down the aisle between the students' desks and James helps push me along. We pushed open the doors of the great hall and we were both free. "Thank fucking Merlin that's over!" he said.

I nod. "Yes, thank him; I don't ever want to do that again! Well, at least not when I'm pregnant," I mutter.

James laughs, and looks down. "Oh shit, my shoelace." And he bends down to do it.

I feel the pressure in my lower stomach release and it feels good, like a bubble's been popped, "Holy fuck! What's that? Bud? You're leaking, down your leg," he says.

I look down and sure enough, it looks like I've fucking pissed myself.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

That's my water. "My water broke James, my fucking water broke!" I snap at him.

He stays on his knee as he looks at my leg, and he shakes his head. "No, no that can't be it, you're at school Bud, you're at fucking school; your water can't be broken!"

My eyes widen and my breath is getting short, something was happening to me and it was happening fast. "Woah, prefect what's going on?" says the girl Charlotte.

"WHERE'S YOUR MUM, ROSE? WHERE'S YOUR DAD? Fuck, fuck, what _is_ that! It's on the ground. Oh shit, AUNT HERMIONE? Where is she? Oh Merlin, my dad's going to kill me if I let you have this baby in the corridor!"

Charlotte's eyes widen. "EEEK, YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY HERE?" And she starts running around like a headless hippogriff.

"No, this can't be fucking happening to me! This can't be! Fuck, you've still got like a month left!" he says in a whiney tone as if he's trying to convince me not to do this, what a fucking idiot!

I still stand there looking down, I don't know what to do, and I don't think I should move because something seems clogged. "I'm actually over due by a fucking week! I knew this shit would happen!"

Charlotte starts waving her wand around. "Maybe I should clean this, I don't know how though…"

My eyes grow wide and I stand with my legs apart, the sensation of pissing myself very apparent. "James, you have to owl my parents! Quick! Take me to the hospital wing!" I snap at him and he scoops me up in his arms like a child and starts running. "No! Don't run!" I tell him.

I don't trust him.

But his eyes start to water and I can tell he's freaking out, and I don't fucking blame him because I'm freaking out and I was NOT prepared for this.

"Where the fuck is Malfoy?" he asks while rushing upstairs.

I don't feel anything serious going on between my legs, no baby, no tiny head, and I know that I'm probably capable of walking on my own, I had my doubts before, but I think it was just my head.

"Put me down, James," I tell him.

He stops but he looks at me. "No, what if the kid drops out?"

And now I just gawk. "Seriously?"

He sighs and puts me down, but he holds onto my arm tightly. "Ok, let's go."

We keep rushing to the Hospital Wing and we get there in no time. My cramps are starting up and I definitely had something lodged deep within myself ready to come out.

"She's having the baby!" I hear Charlotte cry.

Madam Pomfrey drops her wand and stares at me. I stand there looking at her back and James falls onto the ground. "Now Mr Potter, are you alright?"

What about me?

"My chest, it hurts, I can't breathe, I need Aunt Hermione… must owl… can't die…Idontknowwhattodo!" he says through pants.

Charlotte stands by him. "Just calm down, James," she says.

The baby continues to move. "I NEED FUCKING HELP THERE'S SOMETHING COMING OUT OF ME!" I scream.

It was the stupid contractions, I didn't know what the fuck was happening but there was something definitely close to my bits!

A contraction worse than the last arrived and caused me to grab onto James' hair, who, by the way, was still being a fucking priss trying out breathing techniques while on his knees on the floor.

"Just come over here to the bed," said Madam Pomfrey with a worried expression.

Not. Fucking. Good.

I laid on the bed. I couldn't put my legs together and Madam Pomfrey pressed hard onto my pelvis with her wand. "Oh Merlin, no, no, no, you're not going to be able to make it out of the Hospital Wing, you're going to have to have him here, you're dilating already, it's far too late," she says.

My eyes widen even more and I know they're going to fall out of my head, I just know it. "SCORPIUS! Where the fuck is he?" I hiss and hold onto Madam Pomfrey as another contraction comes.

"I. NEED. SCORPIUS."

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

Get yourself together man, you're the son of Harry Potter, you're named after two fucking awesomely amazing guys who beat the shit of Death Eaters! It's up to you to go and find Malfoy!

Cool, done with inner pep talk, now stand up, man up and go!

I do as I'm told, yes, I know I've told myself to do it and fuck yeah, I'm listening to myself.

"SOMEBODY OWL MY PARENTS!" Bud yells and I cringe.

I look at the red-headed little girl who had turned up when Rose started leaking, and she's scribbling something on parchment. "I'm doing it, don't worry."

I look at Bud and I feel sick seeing her like this, my cousin never cries, so why would a baby make you cry? They're so small and innocent.

Watching my cousin go through this is almost like going through it myself. Nobody would ever bloody know how much she actually means to me. I know she's close with Al, but if there was one person who never made me feel like they were sorry for me, it was her. She was always an equal to everyone, no one was less than her, and she was never more. She taught me a lot about what it was like to work with what was given to you, and now? Now my cousin was in pain.

If I could, I'd snatch the baby up and push it out myself; of course it would probably be a bit more fucking painful for me, but who cares? She doesn't deserve this, not when it was that slimy Malfoy git who did this.

I need to do something! And fast.

I think for a bit, what would Harry Potter do in this situation?

No, dad would pace around awkwardly and say something stupid.

"I'm going!" I yell. I can't look at her like this anymore.

Madam Pomfrey is stripping her down right in front of me.

"OUCH!" she screams.

And I pull out my wand, running first down the corridors and to the great hall.

I get there and the fucking door is shut. _EXAMS IN PLACE, THREE HOURS LEFT TO GO, _said the sign on the door. I try to push it open but I fucking can't.

Yeah, bloody fantastic Malfoy, you're a clever one! Of course you want to sit your exams now.

I look on the floor where I'm standing and notice I'm standing in Rose's leakage. I really should have cleaned that up,

I shake my head to get the stupid thoughts out and get back to knocking on the door. "LET ME IN!" I scream.

Nothing,

And I try more and more, my throat already fucking up.

"LET ME IN!" I yell again.

This time I hear the door click and open.

"MR POTTER!" says Professor Dean but I push past her and rush into the Great hall with my wand.

"MALFOY!" I shout and I look around for the blond haired git.

I see him, his head turns around to stare, and he looks at me like I'm dirty. "What?"

I shake my head and I don't know what to say because everything's just escaped my mind and I'm lost. I had to find Aunt Hermione, and I know no matter how hard I would fucking look I wouldn't be able to find her here, because she's not here and she'd never be here because why would she be at Hogwarts? She wouldn't, and that's why and I needed to find someone who could help Bud because I couldn't, and she wouldn't want me there and who else is close to her? "ALBUS!" I shout. That's who.

I search for my minion and his hair; it was like looking for me. I found him, after all I know what I look like, and he stands up, and instantly I love him, he'd never fucking know how much I loved him just because he stood up and made it easier for me.

"BUD AND BABY LEAKING ON THE GROUND!" I shout over the hall.

And they know in an instant what I mean.

Malfoy stands still and it's like he's been hexed to the ground but Albus chucks his bag over his shoulder and starts making it down the aisles towards the door.

I watch Malfoy for a bit, aware that the slimy git hasn't moved, and I take it upon my brave self to pick the idiot up and fling him over my shoulder. "DON'T WORRY, THIS GUY'S BECOMING A FATHER RIGHT NOW" I yell.

And not even the teachers are moving to stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

James had left as quickly as he had arrived, and as quickly as my contractions worsened, and as quickly as Charlotte had owled my parents, and they had arrived.

It was all too quick.

I was going to have the baby in the next thirty minutes apparently. The healer at St. Mungo's was wrong, apparently those were all signs of labour, but because she said they weren't, the baby decided he could wait and come now.

And now because it's so late it's all going to happen pretty fast.

"FUCK!" I yell.

Now, I know I've done bad things in my life, I've been two faced at times and I've lied about a thousand and one things, but I was always under the impression that you got punished for your sins on Judgment Day.

"I think you might be about ready to start pushing."

Oh no, no, no, no. "I NEED FUCKING SCORPIUS!" I yell.

Mum flinches behind me. Yeah, she didn't know I could be worse than dad if I wanted to be, and oh, I wanted to be, because I was in pain! "Rose, language please."

Dad's jaw tightens. "I think she might have better things to worry about at the moment, Hermione."

Al rushes in and drops his things on the ground. Oh no, I didn't want him here! "Al! Where the hell is Scorpius?" I snap at him.

His eyes knit and I can tell he doesn't bloody know where the git is.

"Umm."

"YOU HAD AN EXAM TOGETHER! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" I yell.

Al shakes his head and dad pats his shoulder. "Don't worry mate, she's been like this for the past ten minutes."

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME YOU DICK? I'M NEVER CARRYING YOU EVER AGAIN; I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A FUCKING REASON TO!" James yells.

I hear shuffling. "Get your wand out of my face," Scorpius says.

Once this is done, this guy is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>RON POV<strong>

Watching my baby in pain is the worst thing I have ever experienced, and I've experienced some pretty rough things. It was the same as watching Hermione when she was tortured back when we were young, and it's the same as when I watched her giving birth to both our bloody kids. All those times I wanted to cover my eyes and block my ears because I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Bud was crying now and I had snap my mouth together to stop myself from blubbering, my only weakness these days was my daughter.

"Dad it hurts," she says, and her eyes look to mine to hear something comforting.

But me and words of wisdom don't mix well. "I don't know what to bloody do, Bud," I say in a whisper.

Hermione's eyes dart from me—she was going to punish me for that one—to Bud. "Don't worry baby, it's going to be done soon," she soothes.

And the good thing about my wife is that she's great at making you believe in what she says.

I shove my hands in my pockets. I didn't want to be here watching this happen; I couldn't handle seeing my Rose go through Merlin knows how long worth of pain.

I step closer to Rose and smooth back her hair and wipe her forehead of sweat. I have to find bloody something to say.

"Just think, after all this you can come home with us and I'll put on those Disney movies you like and we can play with the baby," I try.

Oh that was shit.

I look at Scorpius, the kid that knocked my baby up and left her in here, he was jittering and shaky, his eyes bloodshot, and his skin clammy.

And it gave me a little bit of satisfaction.

The healer pokes around at my daughter and turns to look at me. "I think she's ready to start pushing now."

Why was she telling _me_ that? That's something Hermione should know. Not me.

I clear my throat before walking up to Bud. "I love you," I tell her and it's an understatement. I kiss her forehead and give her hand a squeeze, and her eyes look just like she was my little girl again.

But she's not.

And all this baby stuff going on around me reminds me of when she was born.

_I spread my legs out in the bed and touch__ed Hermione's cold ones, how can it be the middle of summer and she feels cold?_

"_Hermione, move over__," I grunted.._

_She shoved my shoulder, but she moved over, and I managed to spread my legs out more. Ah; comfort._

_My moment in comfort is disturbed when my knee meets a puddle in the bed._

"_What the hell is that?" I ask__ed Hermione._

_Hermione flicked on the light and flung__ back the sheets which cause a draft, and I shiver. I bundled, up trying to be warm again, and I glared at Hermione, why would she do that?_

_But I sat up and I saw a wet patch on the bed. "Oh shit!" I said and I go__t up out of the bed._

_Where was the bag we packed with her clothes and toiletries? Where were those stupid books she wanted to take? Where were those stupid books I was supposed to read? I could read them now right? I mean, I have to read them now! I don't know what to do!_

_Where was that bag she had packed for the baby? Where was the car seat for the baby? Where was the baby? Oh right, I knew where the baby was. I knew that._

_Hermione slowly got out of the bed._

"_Hurry!" I yell at her__, but she flung her hand at me._

"_I'm not going to the hospital dirty!" she snapped at me._

_And my eyes widened. "Are you crazy woman! The baby will flop out of you right here and I won't know what to do!"_

_Hermione put__ her hands on her hips, the way she always does__ when she's angry__ and taps her foot, the wet patch in her nightie obvious. "I'm going to wash!" she said and she stormed into the bathroom._

_I sat__ on the bed and waited for her to come out; it's a whole five minutes before she did. I got dressed, found all necessary bags and still managed to find time to sit, but not relax._

_She came out and stared at me like she's disturbed.__ "Ronald! Don't sit on those sheets! Take them off!" she said._

_I gawked at her; anyone would think we were going out for fucking dinner, not to have a baby. "Hermione! We have to take you to the hospital! We don't have time to do the sheets!" But before I know it she's yanked at the blankets from underneath me._

_I rolled my eyes and wonder how I managed to live with this woman._

_We got down stairs with the dirty washing and chucked it in the washing machine, she made me put the load on and then we waited for it to finish._

"_The baby's head isn't coming out is it? I mean, we've been waiting a long time I'm surprised it's not coming out yet," I said sourly._

_Hermione sat__ on the stools by the bench and patted her stomach. "No you silly man, the contractions aren't very frequent at the moment, there's nothing to worry about," she said._

_We hung out the washing—Muggle style—and then, and only then we piled into Harry and Ginny's car, baby Albus in the back seat with us and he stared at me like I was some mad man._

"_You really didn't have to come and pick us up, we still had a few things to do," said Hermione._

_I rolled my eyes. "She's lying; we should have left about two hours ago!" I told them._

_Watching Hermione push the baby out was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I'd never thought of myself as a father, hell, I could barely keep with Hermione half the time and I'd known her since I was eleven, you'd think by now I'd know how she works and what she's like, but every day she amazes me with something new. It also drove me mad that she knew everything. So now that the baby was here, it's something that her and I both have to learn._

"_Congratulations! It's a girl!" said the healer and I rubbed my eyes to see._

_Sure enough, it was__ a pink little girl with frizzy red hair._

_I looked from the baby between my wife's legs to my wife's face and the smile that she managed between her sobs summed up everything I had felt right then._

_And I said__ the first thing that came to my mind: "We finally have something normal in our bloody lives," I told her and she laughed and nodded._

"_I know," she sobbed._

_The healer passed__ me the bundle that is my kid and I looked at her. She looked a lot like her mum, but the shape of her eyes, that was all me. I wondered what colour her eyes would be._

_The baby stared at me and didn't cry, didn't puke, just stared. "Wow" I said._

_Hermione watched us and held__ out her arms for the baby, and I handed the baby to her._

"_She's perfec__t," she said._

_I noded. "She is. She's everything I ever wanted," I told her._

_Hermione's eyes widened.__ "Well that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say, Ronald."_

_I laughed. "She's just like a Rose, pretty, but they have thorns!"_

"_Rose… I like it."_

I come crashing down from my memory when I hear Bud screaming and I look at Albus.

He's stepping from side to side, poor kid is obviously worried. He's wringing his hands out.

"Hey mate," I say.

He nods, just like Harry would. "Hey," he says back.

I cross my arms wishing that I couldn't hear what was going on; those headphones with the music that Hermione was always going on about would have been good right about now.

"You okay, Al? You're looking a little green," I say.

He looks at me with a look of shock. "Says my Uncle who looks like he's about to throw up."

And come to think of it I did need to loosen my tie. "Erm, right."

Albus walks to the curtain and steps back again, repeating the same thing over and over, "You either stay out here or you go in, you can't do both at the same time."

He starts shaking his head so much I think he's going to shake it right off his neck. "No, Rose said she wanted Harley here, and she'll be here soon."

And just as he says this the girl comes running into the hospital wing.

"SHE HASN'T HAD THE BABY YET HAS SHE?" And Harley runs straight into Al's arms.

He doesn't look too happy, giving me the impression he was actually hoping she wouldn't turn up. Teenagers. Nothing but a bunch of two faced idiots.

"No, she's in there, she's about to start pushing."

Harley, who I've known since she was only a kid, walks up to the curtain.

"You're not coming?" she asks Al.

He shakes his head. "No, you go, she wanted you."

"No, but you're her best friend and her cousin, you should go."

"But she wanted you. Besides, I'm a guy, she won't want me there."

"But you want to, you've been with her through the whole thing, you found out she was pregnant first, you go."

And I tap my foot and watch as the argument get thrown around between them.

"Harley, just go!" I say.

And she pushes through the curtain to help my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

"And it's time to push! Look, the healer is here!" says Madam Pomfrey.

I look around me, it's me and Hermione, and even Xavier is here.

"I want to go in!" Al snaps.

I don't have time to marvel about the bullshit going on around me, I'm not ready for this, I can't be a dad, I can't look after myself, how can I do this? Rose and I have only gotten what we've wanted now, how can we ruin this?

Oh fuck, how could I be so fucking careless? How could I have let this happen?

Before I know it the kid will be out and screaming and needing to be feed and all that other shit, instead of locked up in Rose's stomach, quiet and growing, just the way I like it.

I've been so fucking blinded for the past nine months that I didn't even clue up about what the hell was truly going on.

Oh shit, I'm not even making sense, if only—

"And push!"

Rose sobs, "It's hurting."

The healer nods. "Yes, it's going to hurt, love, nothing we can do there. Now Scorpius, hold her leg, Hermione, you hold the other, and push, Rose, push!" she says while pointing at me. I copy the way Hermione is holding her leg and it looks a bit uncomfortable but that goes out the door when I look down between Rose's legs. Apart from the fact that there's blood everywhere, nothing looks more uncomfortable than what I'm looking at.

I look at Rose and I don't know if I want to see her like this, sweating everywhere, tears running. She wouldn't want me to see her like this, she had fucking told me she didn't want me to see her like this.

"You're going to have to push love! You're crowning," says the healer.

Rose grips onto my hand and I feel her nails digging into me, my mouth opening and closing because I don't know what to say.

"I can't push Scorp, I can't fucking do it."

I stare at her. "Rose, you have to. Listen to the fucking healer," I snap at her, but her mouth forms a thin line.

"I can't! It's too sore!"

"But the baby will be stuck in there forever!" I tell her.

She cries and gawks at me. "It's too sore!"

I shake my head. "You're kidding me, right?" I snap at her.

And her eyes widen. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Hermione glares at me, not appreciating the way I'm talking to her daughter.

"Rose, you have to push," says madam Pomfrey.

I look at Rose dead in the eye. "And what? I don't care. If you don't want to do it, I'm not going to force you. Doesn't faze me," I tell her. "I'm not going to be the one with a kid half stuck in me."

I know how mad she'll get, how much she'll want to cut my dick off. The only thing that annoys her the most in life, the thing that pisses right off to no end, is me.

"What?"

I nod. "Yeah, if you don't want to push then don't, I'm not the one that's going to feel _guilty_. It's _you_, not _me_. I mean sure, you've always given up when shit gets tough; you never want to fight for anything. When things are hard, that's it. You go slinking back."

"You're lying!" she snaps.

I shrug again and believe me, it's fucking hard to act like this when Rose is suffering, I want to crumble into a heap on the floor. "I told you, I lie, but never to you, and right now? You're giving up, just like always. And they say you're smart." And it's works; she's pushing because she wants to prove me wrong.

Xavier glares at me. "And I thought she didn't want you here!" she snaps.

And I glare back. "Oh shut up, will you!"

I hear my knuckles crack and I grimace, it fucking hurt! "STOP FIGHTING!"

"And push!"

And I watch her face strain, she doesn't make any noise, she doesn't scream, but Merlin, she's pushing.

I smile to myself and I swear I see Hermione smiling too. "That's it Bud, go baby, that's it! Keep pushing."

"And here's the head!" I look down and gag.

Rose looks at me with her teeth clenched and she exhales. "What does it look like?" she asks me.

I cringe and shake my head; she did NOT want to know.

"Push, Rose, Push!"

She screams, "I am!"

I nod and she looks up at me.

"You're right; it's just too hard, isn't it?" I say and I manage to smirk just for good measure.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I do too," adds Xavier.

I pull a face at her and she pokes out her tongue.

"Come on Bud, think about how great it will be to finally have him in your arms!" says Hermione.

"Come on, you have to push!"

Rose looks at me. "I'm not doing this for you!" she says at me.

And I smile, because she was the one I loved, and I loved everything about her, from the way she bitched and moaned to the way she was constantly annoyed at me, I loved her.

Rose pushes, and with each face she makes, I feel less and less scared and more and more excited.

"And one more push and I'll be able to hook my fingers under his arms."

Rose's eyes roll back and she gives a final scream.

"You did it Rose!" says Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione is blubbering, and her tears stream and fall onto her daughter.

"Oh my baby, I'm so proud."

Rose's legs collapse onto the bed and she starts crying even more. I bend down and I wipe her tears, my own tears are forming, but I hastily wipe my eyes and sniff, I had to hold it in.

Hermione kisses Rose briefly on the forehead before checking on the baby and running out through the curtains. I look down at Rose.

Her face was red and her bottom lip was ripped up from when she was pushing. Her makeup was streaming down her face but I wipe it with my hand and bend down to kiss her lips. "See, you can do anything when you put your mind to it," I whisper, and she sniffs and nods.

I look up and there was a small boy bundled up in blood and a blanket. Madam Pomfrey wipes my son's hair and face and I don't know what to do.

"Who wants the first hold?" Asks Madam Pomfrey, and I look from Rose to our son.

She nods and I know she means I can, so I hold out my arms just like Victoire had showed me when I held little Harry, but this time I'm even more fucking scared than before, because this kid—my kid—is only half little Harry's size, but I don't have time to feel like a priss because before I know it Madam Pomfrey has handed me my son.

Everything about him was small, right from his tiny eyelashes, his tiny nose that was obviously mine, to his tiny fists that were curled up, and close to his face with his tiny finger nails.

His eyes were open and staring at me. There was no real colour to them, they were a murky grey and I remembered mum said they wouldn't turn into their real colour for another four months.

He looked straight at me, no crying, just watching, and his mouth kept opening and closing.

"Are you crying, Malfoy?" asked Xavier, a look of disgust written all over her face.

Bitch, I was, but I'd deny it. "No! And who cares if I was? You were crying, you still are bloody crying!"

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to."

I look at Rose and she's staring at the baby, and then her gaze changes to me. "That's him," I say stupidly.

And she nods. "Caelum Albus Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>ROSE POV<strong>

After an entire week of being a mother I was still not used to it when Caelum started crying, and it was just as well I had just heated up a bottle.

I gently put my hand underneath his head and neck, and the other under his back and lifted him up, his tiny face screwed up and his mouth wide open. "Oh come on baby," I murmur to him, clinging him to my chest and kissing his soft little head.

We went down stairs to get the bottle and to find a bib. I always made a mess while trying to feed him, he kept spitting out the teat and dribbling everywhere, I was no good at this at all.

I found a blanket lying on the couch, along with the rest of the stuff I was supposed to be folding and cleaning, but instead I'd try my best at sleeping and I would set my alarm to go off thirty minutes before mum and dad were expected home so I could rush around like a headless hippogriff and get everything done.

I grabbed the bottle off the bench and laughed at the fact that mum and dad trusted me enough to let me stay home with Caelum by myself and look after him, even though he's only a week old.

Caelum's eyes grew heavy and immediately shot open as I put the bottle in his mouth. He suckled away with him watching me the entire time. I kissed him and looked at the fireplace to see my grandparents walk out of it.

Nanna stood there with her hands on her hips and Grandad walked straight up to me, snatching Caelum out of my arms. "Don't you find it strange that you named him Caelum _Albus Malfoy_?" he asked me.

I knitted my eyebrows at two things, one being that he just barged him and stole my baby, and the other being that I don't find it strange, "No, why?" I asked.

"Well, Draco was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore, he didn't, but it's just a bit strange don't you think?"

And I sigh knowing that no matter what I would have called him, there will always be someone not happy.

Nanna is still standing there. They both come to visit every day after Grandad finishes work at the Ministry. He now works in the Muggle liaison office; he works from eight in the morning until ten in the morning, and I don't know exactly why he bothers working, but he says it's to keep busy.

And every day when they visit, she's mad. "Why don't you come and stay with us at The Burrow Rosebud?" she asks in a whiney tone.

I keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Apart from the fact that mum wants me to learn how to do this on my own, I don't want you to end up doing everything."

She throws her hand at me. "Oh, that won't happen! I'll just aide you."

And I snort, that would never happen. "No you won't, even when you come for your visits you end up bathing him, feeding him, winding him, doing all the washing and cooking and then you knit him a new jersey! We've got tonnes of jerseys already."

She walks up to me and wipes something from my face. "Well, is it so wrong to want to help my family?"

"Go and help Vickie or CJ and Sahara, they all have kids," I say while pulling faces at Caelum. Grandad starts feeding him again as he sits at the table.

Nanna pouts as she makes her way to the sink. "They don't want my help anymore." And she looks sad.

She starts turning the taps and collecting Caelum's bottles with her wand, putting them in the sink to sanitize.

"See, look! You haven't even been here five minutes and you're doing the dishes."

The fireplace lights up and it's dad. "Mum! Are you cooking dinner?" he asks straight away.

Nanna scowls. "No, but if you want me to, I can," she says.

He nods. "Please!"

I glare at my dad for encouraging Nanna to do things, and he comes over to where I'm standing while pushing me away. "Hello Buddy!" he says.

I step back. "What?" I say, where the hell did Buddy come from?

He shrugs. "What are you going on about, Bud?"

"You just called him Buddy!"

"So what?" he says while patting Caelum's head.

My eyes widen. "So, that's not his name, and if you're going to shorten it, keep it at Cae."

"But his eyes Bud, they're like yours, the shape! Not the colour, we don't know what the colour is yet, but I'll be damned if they're grey!"

And now I was stuck on thinking about Scorpius. Only one more day. One more day until he, Hugo, Al, James, Lily, Lucy, and even Louis-the-mute are back from school.

I didn't have the chance to enjoy that small period of time when the school was a playground, when we did nothing in class, when we were done after exams, and just spent a week doing nothing but packing our trunks and staying up late.

And every day I missed him and wondered if he was missing me.

All we had was one night together with Caelum while I was in the hospital wing, and believe me, the git was going on and on like it was Christmas day.

_We were sitting on the bed in the hospital wing, I was holding Caelum and Scorpius was next to us, "__And I'll teach him how to ride a broom, I can teach him how to read and to write, I'll even buy one of those bloody Muggle bikes and teach him how to ride them! But you'll have to teach me first… and when he's old enough I'll teach him to swim, I'm going to teach our son so much shit it won't even be funny!"_

_Scorpius went on and on about what he could teach Caelum. I didn't even know he could do half the stuff he claimed he could._

_I looked down at Caelum and saw he was sleepy. "__Look, his eyes are drooping,__" I said with a grin._

_Scorpius sighed and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "__This is honestly the best thing ever; I don't think anything could top this, aye?__"_

_And he was so right.__ "__I'm glad I was knocked up by you, Malfoy. No one else would do,__" I told him._

"_I think it helps that we love each other__, aye?"_

_Scorpius pulled Caelum's tiny hat over his ears__ and leant down to kiss our son. "__And he's both of ours, which means we're stuck together for life.__"_

_I smiled and kissed Scorpius' lips. "__That doesn't sound too bad.__"_

The fire place lit up for the third time in twenty minutes. "Yes, just come through, it's fine," says mum while standing in the fireplace yet facing inwards rather than outwards.

A blonde head and a brown head poked out from behind mum, Draco, and Astoria.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? Narcissa, where are we? That's Granger! Filthy mud blood."

My eyes widened and I suddenly feared not only for the life of my baby, but my own life, mum's life, and my whole family's life.

But then I snapped back into reality. He can't hurt us. He's in a wheelchair. With no wand. And a wife that gets annoyed by him. "Oh shush, Lucius, don't you want to see your great-grandson?"

Grandad clutched Caelum closer to his chest and Nanna dropped the bottle that she was cleaning in the sink as Narcissa helped Lucius Malfoy step out of the fireplace. She flicked her wand in the centre of the kitchen and out sprang his wheelchair. "Now you go and sit in there," she told him.

He feebly went to sit down in his wheelchair and I was too aware of the fact that the house was silent. Narcissa flicked her wand again, and next thing he's being wheeled in the direction of the table.

Nanna stared at Narcissa for a bit, I don't know why, it's not like this would have never happened. I don't know why my family believed they'd never have to see any Malfoys.

"Would you like a tea dear?" Nanna finally asked her.

Narcissa smiled, "That would be lovely."

By now everyone had crowded around Caelum, and I'd say it's to avoid awkward conversation, but Grandad didn't have his eyes set on Cae, it was all on Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius?" he asked.

Lucius stared at the wall, ignoring all signs of life around him.

"Father, Mr Weasley is talking to you," Draco said.

"Weasley… Weasley…" he murmured as if he didn't know anyone by the name of Weasley.

What a fucking joke.

Grandad started smiling. "Lucius Malfoy?"

Lucius' head snaps up. "What are you doing in my house you Muggle loving freak!" he snaps. Grandad looks a bit taken aback until Lucius' face drops. "Where am I?"

And Grandad smiles at me, well, grinning is more like it, and I know I'll never hear the end of it again.

Nanna walks over to the table. "Oh tell me you're staying for tea too, Harry and Ginny will be arriving soon, Narcissa has agreed to stay," she said to Draco and Astoria.

Draco had made a very public and semi-depressing apology to Nanna and Grandad when they came and saw me at school, it even made dad a bit teary, and Uncle Harry was more awkward than ever.

Dad looked at me and Grandad as though he thought his mother was crazy.

"Oh, erm, no, I don't think we should be staying."

"Isn't that right," mutters dad and I shake my head, he had split personality.

Mum starts up, "Oh no, you must stay and spend some time with Caelum, it's really no problem is it Ronald?" Dad straightens up from his position of staring at Caelum and turns red.

Mum walks over to him and slips her arm along his back, and I see her pinch him.

"Yeah, no problem at all."

Astoria smiles at me and gives me an awkward hug.

"How are you?" she asks me.

I shrug. "I'm good."

Draco walks over to Grandad. "May I?"

"Of course." And he picks up Caelum, giving him a kiss on the head.

Grandad leans into me. "Well, who would have thought? Lucius Malfoy has definitely lost his marbles. Who's better off now?" he says with a smug grin.

Lucius watches us. "Astoria! Who are you talking to? Who is that man?"

And we crowd around the table and wait for dinner and for the Hogwarts express to arrive the next day.

**(A/N)! **

**Muahahah, Caelum's here, Caelum's here.**

**A shout out to my mate Marcus, thank you for letting me use your sons name, Caelum. You were a great help when it came to celestial names. And also my new god-daughter who was born today! A Thank you to your mother for naming her Caraleah Anaia... after me :D**

**Soooo, thanks to my awesome beta, A.A Lis, I have a few definitions for Caelum: Heaven, sky, climate, weather, graving tool, chisel :)**

**Also, sorry if you thought Ron was a bit OOC, wasn't really sure how to write him :/**

**Anyways, I updated a day early! even though I've been totally slumped under at work! I hope you are all happy, and PLEASE read my James and Lesath one-shot called _Holding Rare Flowers In Her Tomb_ it's angsty... Hahahaaaaaaaaa! You'll be able to find it in my story list.**

**Pre-Pre-PREVIEW!**

_I shake my head, only he'd wish something like that, "That's what happens around here, you're only a guest for so long before you're one of the family" I say while looking up at him._

_He kisses my forehead, "You think they think I'm part of the family now?"_

**Update will be the 8th of July 2011. Maybe sooner... who knows? I do know I will update on the 6th if I get to 240 reviews. My dream of 250 reviews so close!**

**And I lied, that will be the last chapter and then there's the epilogue. :D when I update the next chapter i'll also upload my Dom and Tori one-shot so keep an eye out for that. It'll link into the next chapter.**

**Remember, read and review. Then read my James/Lesath one-shot and review.**


	27. Chapter TwentySix

**Authors Note: To my fiancé who is reading this chapter. I love you. And I hope that I got this down to a T, remember when we took our son to see your family for the first time? yes, it's just like that :D**

**Disclaimer: I is still not owning nothing. JKR is.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Birthdays and Families

"Well, he does look a bit like you; that's the good news. Bad news is he looks a lot more like Scorpius, now if I were you; I'd keep an eye out… He very well may start sprouting a tail and start hissing like a snake."

Aunt Angelina shakes her head as she holds Caelum. "Oh George, don't be mean, he's precious!"

I do laugh a bit but the humour doesn't last long. I anxiously start tapping my watch wondering where the hell Scorpius and Al were.

"I'm just saying that maybe, if it happens, we could buy a cage and just put him in there, we could keep the cage outside so he won't be far away from his family and we can just pop outside to see him," Uncle George says. He finally comes to his senses and sees that no, I'm not laughing and yes, I'm obviously waiting for something because I keep tapping my watch. "I'm just joking bud. The little fella is too cute, cuter than either of my kids." and it deserves another slap to the arm from Aunt Angelina.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur walk through the door. "Ziss eez for you Rose-see, vell actually, for zee baby," she says.

I smile and take the present from her but before I can put it down she takes my face firmly in her hands and kisses both sides generously. "Thanks Aunt Fleur."

Uncle Bill starts laughing. "Well, how is it that Bud always gets the big birthday bashes and old Harry is always left in the dark? And this is how we thank our saviour."

Every single year Uncle Harry and I have a joint birthday seeing as our birthdays are the same day and every year everyone makes more fuss over me than him.

"Not my fault," I say while putting my hands up.

Uncle George is now holding Caelum and is swaying him from side to side. "I'd say it's because he hasn't pushed this little fella out of a small hole. That deserves a reward I'd say."

"Yeah, and my only reward was a half-eaten mince pie and a warm bottle of water when I had the twins," says Aunt Angelina and she shoots a disapproving glare at Uncle George.

I laugh, knowing full well that he's now in trouble.

He smiles down at Caelum and I'd say it's to avoid Aunt Angelina's eyes. "Well, it was a delicious pie and as I was walking back to see you it kept burning my hand and they do say that to cool it you have to let the air get inside the pie so I bit it."

Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy walk in with a tray of tea. "Oh, this cupcake is for you!" she says and she hands me a pink cupcake with my name written in icing on the top.

I smile at her, her Muggle efforts so admirable, she was Muggle born but struggled to do things the Wizarding way, always cooking and cleaning with her hands and what not.

I take a bite of the cupcake. "Yumm!" I say while raising my eyebrows and nodding just for good measure. She claps her hands in delight.

Uncle Percy sits down like he's got something lodged far up his arse, which is weird, first reason being that Aunt Audrey isn't like that, second being that both of his daughters are nothing like him so I wonder how he survives in a house with them all. "Well, you're going to have your hands full with NEWT's next year _and _a baby," he says.

Uncle George snorts. "She doesn't need NEWT's if I want to give her the best job ever, get paid to sit around all day and test treats," he says with a wink. And I know he's only saying this to get Uncle Percy off my back…. But I'd take him up on it if he offered.

"Hello Weasley's and Malfoy!" says Uncle Charlie.

I shove the rest of the cupcake into my mouth but Uncle Charlie scoops me up in his arms. "Put me down," I whine.

He does as he's told and pats me on the head. "Wow, this is him aye Kiddo? He's a cute one." He grabs his wife's arm and tugs her over, pulling her away from the conversation she was having with Aunt Angelina.

"I've seen him! Twice already, you show me every time we come here," she snaps at her husband, "No offence bud," Aunt Regina says with a smile.

Uncle Charlie acted as though he hadn't seen him before every time he's turned up at The Burrow and I've been here.

"You know, when the kids older, I'll take him and the other two kids and show them the dragons, I'm telling you Bud, kids love that sort of thing."

I give Uncle Charlie a weak smile, not trusting him one little bit with my son and said dragons.

Uncle George hands me back my baby. "Here you go, thought I'd give him back before I can seriously believe that I've begun to like a Malfoy," he says with a wink.

I laugh and enjoy the fact that I've finally got my baby back. It seems to me that my baby will never have to walk because my family is more than willing to carry him every place they go. It's also apparent that I won't have to be involved with raising my son either as my family have that sorted also. "Thank you," I say when Caelum is safely in my arms.

I carried him into the kitchen to get a bottle, I was not impressed with having the birthday this late in the afternoon, people obviously didn't care about Caelum's routine; he was over a month and a half old now, he knew how he liked things.

They obviously didn't care about me either, if he was grumpy tonight I'd have to say goodbye to my sleep, to my comfy bed, to my soft pillow, possibly even my life because at times when he screamed I was sure I was going to top myself.

Possibly shove a bottle down my throat and stop breathing.

Ok, my son wasn't that bad.

I heat up the bottle with my wand, as of today I could do that and not get in trouble, wow, I was legal. "Here you go baby, where's your daddy?" I ask him with a smile.

He gurgled and I couldn't decipher his answer out of that so I continued to wonder where Scorpius and Al were, they were sent to get pumpkin juice, it didn't take over an hour to get it. "He's probably convinced Albus that he can speak parseltongue," says Freddie.

I roll my eyes as I turn around to look at him and Roxie. "Oh come on, he's not that bad. Yesterday, he actually said hello to me when he turned up at Bud's house. I've got a feeling it had something to do with the fact that I was holding his kid though," says Roxie. "Might have been scared I'd give his son a pig's tail if he wasn't nice to me, and you know how the Malfoy's thrive on their looks."

I shake my head. "You both are crazy, you know that?"

Freddie nods. "Yes, maybe, but that's because we're stuck with those two over there," and he points behind him, sitting on the table are two baby carriers, one with Little Harry and the other with Little Charlie, my eyes widen.

"Why do you two have those kids?" I ask.

Roxie rolls her eyes. "A: because Vickie and Teddy are going to be late and B: I'm not sure why Freddie has little Charlie…" and she looks at her brother.

He shrugs. "Well you had one so I wanted one, talked Sahara into giving me hers, I'm seriously considering giving him back though, he's not like a puppy, he doesn't wear himself out until he falls asleep… maybe I'll make a soup out of him…"

I shake my head, these two are totally crazy, they don't make very good Aunt's and Uncle's but I love them anyways. "Note to self: Don't let Freddie and Roxie look after Caelum."

I look down at Caelum and I'm happy to see him sleepy. "Hey, we're not that bad are we?" says Freddie.

Umm, yes, you totally are. "Mental," I say.

Roxie grabs the coffee jar. "Hey, do you think Little Harry would take sugar in his coffee?" and she winks. Freddie thinks it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"Hey! You two, bring those kids in here, I don't trust you with them alone!" calls their mother and they file in with the kids in tow.

Dominique and Molly floo in and land in the kitchen fireplace. "Oh no, no fucking way, I'm not going to stay in here if you have a baby in here, I've spent enough time with Vickie and Teddy in their house to be scared for life, if you're going to be in here with Scorp junior then I'm going in the lounge," says Dom.

I shrug, well she was going to get the shock of her life if she was to go in there, there were two kids stuck in that room. "Harry and Charlie are in there," I tell her.

She shivers. "I'll stay in here with you then."

Molly bends down and inspects my son as though he was on show, as if she was looking out for any imperfections. "Wow, he's cute alright… except for his hair, he's thinning at the back." And I gawk at her. How did she even know that? She would have had to move his head and everything.

She was thorough I'll give her that.

Dom sits down and Molly sits on her lap. "So… what's it like? Being a mum and shit? Doing all those things you just wouldn't have dreamed of."

I sigh, it was great, he was honestly the best thing I'd ever done and I couldn't even remember not having him, every day he gets bigger and does new things but I don't say this, if I did I'd never hear the end of it from these two. I could be nearing seventy and these two would still go on about how much on a pansy I sounded like. "It's cool," I say.

And even with that nonchalant answer which by the way didn't make me sound like a pansy, or so I thought, managed to make both Dom and Molly smirk at me. "Oh look at you, so homely and what not, any one would think you're an old lady!" Molly says.

"I am not an old lady! I just like to do everything properly because my mum would kill me if I didn't and something might go wrong if I don't do things properly, besides, Cae has a routine now…"

Dom laughs. ""_Cae has a routine now"_ You are so cute," she mimics me.

Molly nods. "It's bloody true, you're _cute._"

I put Caelum into his baby carrier but he's immediately snatched up by Lily. "Lily! Be careful!" Dom snaps.

"OMG, Rose lets me hold him all the time; I know what I'm doing."

Dom rolls her eyes. "Maybe Rose isn't so homely after all…" she mutters.

I slap her arm. "I heard that!"

"See, Rose trusts me."

Ok, so I do trust Lily but that's because she's over at my house every bloody day making enough bottles of milk for fucking Africa and trying to wake Caelum up when he's asleep so she could play with him. So in that time she learnt a thing or two. Maybe three.

Molly grins. "So… when's the wedding?"

And my eyes widen, no way was I getting married! I mean, it's not like I didn't want to get married to Scorpius because I so do, but not now, it's all too fast, I have school, it's just something that's not possible.

Just like I thought getting pregnant wasn't possible, but with the whole marriage thing, I was going to make sure I wasn't going to fall head first into that one. I had to do something right while I was still at school.

"OMG, I love weddings!"

"You've only been to like one wedding little girl," says Dom.

Lily grows red. "I've been to two actually."

"So…?" says Dom.

I fold my arms and glare at them. "I'm not getting married. Ever."

All three of them start laughing at me. "Ok, sure, whatever you say," says Molly.

"You're _so_ going to get married, you're practically screaming _marriage._"

I look at Dom and shake my head. "I don't want to get married." I didn't want to be one of those people who got married just because that's what I'm supposed to do next.

Lily starts yelping like a puppy. "Oh and you'd have the most beautiful dress!"

"NO! I'm not getting fucking married!"

Molly's face turns ugly. "Oh, and I bet you'd have some amazing ring! He'd get you some type of diamond brick to slap on your finger, how is it you always find the rich ones?"

And I shake my head; I didn't have the faintest clue. "There won't be a ring because I'm not getting married!"

"You will!" says Dom. "She doesn't just get the rich ones, she gets the hot ones as well. Have to cool myself down every time I see Malfoy."

And I storm out of the kitchen, leaving Caelum with Lily.

* * *

><p>Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny all let go of the old boot that was their portkey and walk towards me, and I start running, it was like my fifth birthday, I don't know why but whenever it's mine and Uncle Harry's birthday I always get excited, I leap onto Uncle Harry and he laughs. "Well, last time I saw you this excited I had bought you a new broom," he says and he pats my back.<p>

I jump off him and he kisses me on the head. "I got you a present," he says.

Aunt Ginny yells behind her, her, mum and dad already nearly at the door. "And the baby, give her both of them!"

He pulls out a small box and hands it to me, looking through his robes for something else. "Where did I put it? I must have given it to your Aunt; I'd say it's in her bag"

I stand there and turn the box around in my fingers, it's obviously a piece of jewellery, the box is just the right size to be a bracelet or maybe even a ring. "Can I open it?" I ask him.

Heart jumping at the fact that this present is for me and not for anyone else, not only that, it's jewellery, I didn't own much jewellery, just a few items I had bought myself or that mum had given to me.

Uncle Harry watches my eyes faltering a bit. "Yeah, go ahead… Albus and I picked it, it's from the both of us, it might be a bit ugly, I don't know if you'll like it. Your Aunt ended up storming out of the shop because everything that she picked was too girly for you, she did have a point though; you are a girl."

"Well spotted," I say.

He laughs. "You sound just like your mother"

I fumble around with the red wrapping paper, I manage to get it undone and I notice Uncle Harry watches me with a goofy grin on his face, I hand him the paper and he shoves it in his pocket.

I open the red case and there's a bracelet inside, a golden bracelet with vines intricately engraved on it sat inside, but what truly caught my eye was the lion's head that was in the middle, sitting on top of a ruby, its main spread out like a gold sun and its mouth wide as if growling. "Wow," I say stupidly, "Wow, that's bloody cool!" I say.

Uncle Harry grins and nods. "You like it? See, I told her you'd like it, she said it wasn't very lady like or something like that." And he scratched his head as if trying to remember what she had told him.

I shake my head, the engraving made it feminine, so did the ruby. "No, I love it," I tell him.

He keeps grinning. "You have to take it out of the case and look inside the bracelet, I got it engraved." And I do what he says.

Inside the bracelet were the words _Caelum Albus Malfoy, the sixth of June two-thousand-and-twenty-three_. And now he's done it.

I look up at my uncle and I'm sure I'm about to burst out in a stream of happy tears, I better not though, Uncle Harry wasn't the best at comforting people, mum says that it's because of the Wizarding War, it just wasn't in him. It had been drained out of him, so I hold it in.

And now I'm speechless. "I-I-I oh man, thi-this-this is really, oh this is amazing!" I tell him.

He holds out his arm for me to link in with and we head back towards the house. "I'm glad you like it Bud, Al loved it, wanted to keep it himself, you know, sometimes, I worry about that kid."

I snort. "You don't have to worry about him."

"I don't just worry about him; I worry about James and Rora. My son is too young to be attached to something so big. He's out of his mind."

And I grow silent; I hadn't seen Rora in a long time, guessing she was ignoring me when I saw her night on the way to the Potter's house.

But I couldn't bring it up. "Speaking of James and Rora, here they are," I say in a high pitched, nervous voice.

They were standing on the deck together, a little black haired girl clinging onto Rora with her head buried in her neck. "Is that Alicia?" I ask Uncle Harry.

"Yeah."

And I look at them standing together on the deck, so happy. They were holding each other's hand with Alicia holding onto her mother, how could I have even thought of bringing up the Grant thing?

James waves to me. "Hey Bud! Scorp is looking for you!" he shouts while throwing his arm around.

I look at Uncle Harry, I'm obviously deaf, this couldn't be. "Did he just say _Scorp_?"

Uncle Harry gives me a crazy look. "No, surely not."

We get to the porch and Uncle Harry goes straight in. "Hey," I say to them.

Rora gives me a small smile but I can tell she's glad to be here with James and Alicia. "This is Alicia," she says grabbing the little girl's hand and trying to get her to wave, the little girl just buried herself deeper into Rora's neck. "Don't be shy," she says.

Alicia spins her head to look at James and holds her arms out for him, his face brightens and he grins like an idiot. "You want me?" he says.

And she keeps scrunching up her hands for him. "She likes you James."

James takes Alicia and she hugs him. "Your kid is crazy I think," I say to Rora.

And I leave them out there, on my way to find Scorp.

* * *

><p>I step inside the kitchen. "Bud! Get out of here, you'll see the cake!" shoos Nanna.<p>

Well, it's kind of hard not to see it; the thing is like a metre tall and says _Happy Birthday Harry and Rose _spelled out on it.

I shake my head. "Fine, but point me in the direction of Scorpius."

She points down the corridor. "Go down there; he's in your dad's old room with Albus."

I go down the corridor and find the stairs, I hike up them and I laugh to myself.

I can get upstairs without any problems, I can do it all on my own, I don't have to rely on Al trying to shove me up them, I don't waddle anymore.

I'm free.

I hear the two gits laughing. "So I said to her, "_Yeah, there's a grey hair"_ and the look on her face was priceless, the only problem was that she didn't snog me for a whole three days," Al says.

I hear Scorpius slapping his knee with laughter, as if it was the funniest story he'd ever heard. "That's fucking funny mate!"

I get to the door and lean on the frame. "And where have you two been?" I snap.

And they both freeze. "Well… funny story actually, so we went to get Pumpkin juice but sort of ended up in Muggle London and they let us in a pub… a _Muggle_ pub and it was funny. Next thing you know, we're apparating here and hello! We're here," Al tries to explain.

I snort, it was weak, he didn't even make anything up about having to read to orphans or being stuck trying to help someone in a car crash, he just told me the boring truth.

"Where's our son?" Scorp asks me with a grin.

He stands up and circles my waist, I don't unfold my arms but I do give into his lips on mine, his tongue sliding along to enter and mine winding around his making me moan, I hear Albus cough, "Umm, ok, this is a little awkward."

"Fuck off then," Scorpius mutters.

Al tries to wedge in between the door and our bodies as he makes his exit. "Rude," he says down the hallway.

"You didn't tell me where Buddy is."

And I shove him away. "His name is Caelum or Cae! Not Buddy!" And my anger makes him laugh.

He pulls his hood up over his head, his hair falling in his eyes and he tucks it behind his ears. "Oh calm down, it's just a fucking nickname!" and he kisses along my jaw. "I missed you when I was gone, kept thinking about how you're much more up for it these days."

I laugh. "That's bullshit, what about when I went through that phase when I was pregnant?"

"Hmmm, I think I class that more as rape, I wasn't so willing then, maybe because you were going to make my dick fall off."

Yes, I had made the house earn the title "_Gagging for it Gryffindors_" it was not good.

Scorpius moves his hands up my singlet and I wonder for a bit how it is that I'm wearing a singlet and denim shorts—it is summer after all—and he's wearing a hoodie and jeans, just like always.

He either didn't own any other type of clothing or he didn't feel the weather, I was unsure.

"We can't do this here, besides, you wanted to know where Cae was," I murmur, his hands tracing distracting patterns on my skin.

He straightened up. "Right, Caelum, where is he?" he said.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Give him to me! Mum and dad trust me!" Hugo whined.

Lily scoffed. "Yeah right, well at least Rose trusts me, she gave him to me."

"Would you both be quiet? You'll probably end up waking the baby," Louis says.

"SHUT UP!" Hugo and Lily yell at the same time.

Scorp and I just stand there in the door way watching this scene unfold; I hope that they don't end up in some epic battle. There's a high chance my son will either turn into the hostage or possibly some form of weapon.

"Oh get out Lily! He's actually my nephew, not yours!"

"Well technically he's mine to!"

Scorp bends down to whisper in my ear. "Lily's right you know."

I shrug. "Do you think we should stop them?"

He snorts. "I don't know but if we're not careful, this could turn into a custody battle."

Next thing I know another bunch of people walk in. "Oh there he is! Just like a tiny pixie!" says Luna.

Oh god.

I cough and look up at Scorp. "I think you should go and take Cae off her," I say seriously.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why?"

Why? Why? "Because she might run off with him, dress him in a tutu and send him off to Hogwarts when he's barely five years old!"

He's obviously confused and also oblivious to the way Luna Scamander is. "I don't get it."

"No you wouldn't," I snap.

I watch Luna and I feel relief wash my fears away when Aunt Ginny sits down on the couch next to her and also talks to my son in that squeaky high pitched tone everyone is so fond of and starts wiggling her fingers in his face.

"Oh Lesath! So nice you could make it!" I hear my mum say.

I hear another high pitched squeal. "Oh my merlin! Astoria? Astoria Buchanan? Is that you?" Dom says.

Oh this can't be good, Tori and Dominique? No fucking way.

Scorp groans, "I'm going to find Al" he tells me and abandons me just like that so I'm stuck with his sister.

"Oh yes, she's just in there, just turn around that corner and you should see her" says mum and I know she's talking about me.

I groan and next thing I see is long blonde hair in all its glory. "Well, thanks for keeping in touch!" she says.

I stare at her grey eyes; she had to be joking right? "Umm?" I say stupidly.

She shrugs. "What? It never crossed your mind that maybe I'd like to go out for lunch with you or something plain and boring like that? That's what sisters in law do isn't it?"

Oh I see where this is going, she's being nice to me, well how strange but not as strange as her attempt at trying to figure out something Muggle to do with me… lunch did sound nice though. "Well are you busy next week?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, but I do have an interview with the Daily Prophet, I'm going for a job there, a sports reporter, I know, how horrible, but it's something. After that I'm thinking we should go out for lunch," she says with a sniff. She holds out her hand just for safe measure and inspects her nails.

I just nod, there's nothing else much you can do when you're standing with Lesath Malfoy. Especially if she's attempting to be nice. "Ok, sounds… nice?" Nice, nice wasn't the word I was looking for.

She nods. "Ok, now take me outside; it's getting hot in here."

"What about Tori? She won't want to be stuck in there with my family!"

Lesath laughs. "Oh no, she'd be hating being in there with Dominique."

I laugh too. She was right.

* * *

><p>We get outside to the porch and I briefly think about how stupid I am for bringing her this way. James and Rora were still out here with Alicia and Lesath stalls for a bit at the door before pressing on. "Hey, Lesath, what are you doing here?" James asked, genuinely confused.<p>

Lesath wore a face of distaste before she changed it into a very strained smile. "Thought I'd come and wish Rose a happy birthday now that she's permanently attached to my family." And she tilts her head to look at Alicia.

Rora placed a protective hand on Alicia and it all seemed to be a bit too much to handle right now. "And you must be Alicia," Lesath said. "I've heard so much about you pretty girl."

James cleared his throat and Rora smiled. I just stood back, if anything was to happen at least I know my hands are clean. "James has told you about her?" Rora asked.

Lesath nodded and sighed. "Yeah, he has." She says looking lost and suddenly lonely. She then walked down the steps.

I followed her and looked back at James and Rora, he gave me a weird look that I couldn't decipher and I couldn't help but wonder exactly when they'd talked.

Lesath and I didn't talk until we made it to the giant tree in the middle of the yard. "So…" I started.

She sighed and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "They look happy," she said drily, no happiness, not even sadness in her tone, it was like she was stating what five-times-five was.

"They are. I think."

She nods. "I thought when we went to see Kaya and Quentin that he seemed unhappy with her."

Well, I didn't know this had happened, I'd barely seen James since I had Caelum. "Well he really likes her."

She snorts. "Of course, she's like Kaya… except she deals drugs, Kaya didn't."

"She's nice when you get to know her and she looks like a good mum, and she doesn't always deal drugs." oh god, I was sticking up for her. Why?

Because I'd just seen James and Rora with Alicia and they looked so damn happy.

"Why would he want to be stuck with her? She has a baby for Merlins sakes; no one's going to want to touch her."

I gawk. "I'm offended by that!"

She shrugs. "What? You have Scorpy, he doesn't care."

But what if something was to happen to us and we had to break up? Would I be doomed to an eternity alone because I've had a baby?

"Sometimes I get the feeling he's trying to forget everything that had ever happened between us," she whispers and it's all becoming a bit too much for me, I'd never seen her down like this, and when I say down I mean telling me about her feelings and stuff.

I admit I was under the impression that she didn't possess feelings.

I shake my head, she was too depressing. "You have to get over it, you were the one who told me if something wasn't good for you then you shouldn't continue with it!" I snap.

"Yeah, but James is good for me." And I stand there and wonder how someone who's talking about stuff like this can do it all with a blank expression on their face. It was like she was reading the newspaper. She just didn't have anything in her.

"No, he's not good for you; if he was you wouldn't be standing here trying to think of reasons why he is good for you."

She nods. "You're right."

I cough, "Just like that?"

"Shush, let's just go and find my nephew, he makes me happy"

And I can't help but think she had just given up because she didn't like to hear the truth.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Lesath is allowed to hold him and I'm not, you guys all suck!" Hugo says with a huff.<p>

I laugh. "She doesn't get to see him every day like you do!" I tell him.

He opens his mouth to argue but he knows I'm right. "Shut up!" he snaps.

James comes in. "When are we going to eat!" he calls.

Nanna answers his question from the kitchen. "WHEN THE LONGBOTTOM'S ARRIVE!"

"Fucking hell that could be hours!" he says.

"LANGUAGE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Nanna yells.

James cringes. "How did she hear that?"

Nanna now pokes her head out from the doorway of the kitchen. "Because I'm magic, I'm a grandmother and I brought up seven sons including your father, that's how!"

"Bloody hell, look at these tiny nails, they're so small!" Lesath says while playing with Caelum's hands.

James looks at her and actually smiles. "He's cute isn't he? You know, it was me that got her to the hospital wing." And I can't help but think he was trying to impress her.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah and then nearly fainted!"

He turns red. "Shut up."

Lesath nods while still looking at Caelum. "He is cute, he looks just like Scorp… except for the shape of his eyes, that's all you Weasley," she says and I don't know if it's good or bad.

I watch James watch Lesath watch Caelum, it was one huge circle and it was an awkward circle at that. It was like they wanted to say things but just couldn't.

Why was I so damn obsessed with their love triangle?

"He's going to have fucking stunning hair when he's older, that's for sure," She said about Caelum and I was pretty damn sure I heard a hint of pride in it.

Trust her to be proud about hair.

Molly barges in. "Has anyone seen Dom? She's got my jersey and I'm getting cold," she says.

I look around, I hadn't seen her, she wasn't outside, she wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Nope."

She sighs. "She better not have bloody left, if she has she better not expect me to bloody save her any cake, I'm going to eat it all myself out of spite."

Lesath smirks while looking at Caelum. "And no one's wondered where Tori is or why she even came to this party?"

Molly stands there looking confused. "Well I guess it's a bit strange…"

"But it's not like we haven't had randoms come and try crash a Weasley party, we do have the bests fucking food that's for sure," says James.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP JAMES POTTER!"

And I don't laugh because I know she'll do it. "How does she keep bloody doing that?" James hisses.

Lesath's face screws up. "Merlin Potter, you don't have any respect for your nephew, you can't go around swearing in front of him!"

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever you're the worst." And he looks at me.

Oh no mate, you're on your own. "Don't look at me, she's right."

"What! Don't tell me you're going to stop swearing now, you swear a lot too!"

I nod, "I'm not going to stop, I'm just not going to swear in front of Cae." I say.

James throws his hands up. "Fine!"

Molly stands there with her arms wrapped around her. "Well I'm still freezing cold here," she says.

I shrug. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"Somebody could offer me their jersey?"

Fat chance, I didn't even bring one and I know for a fact no one around here is nice enough for that. "Why don't you just go and ask someone where she is?"

And Lesath laughs again. "Merlin, you are all daft"

And my brain starts ticking and everything seems to be falling into place, Scorpius had always told me that Tori worked wonders on people and now that I think about it, it is strange that Tori is here…

"Oh fuck no!" I say out loud.

James looks from the kitchen door way to me. "How did she not hear _that?_"

And I burst out into laughter. "You all stay here with Cae, Molly, come with me!" I say.

Lesath smiles. "I wouldn't go if I were you; you might see something you'll regret, right pretty boy? Right pretty boy?" she says to Caelum in her baby voice. She was going to be a great Aunty.

* * *

><p>Our hunt for Dominique started in the kitchen, no, no way would they be doing anything in the kitchen not with Nanna in there.<p>

We go upstairs, all through the bedrooms and even in the bathroom. "What's going on?" Molly asked as she rushes around behind me.

I throw my hand at her. "Shush, just be quiet." Oh this was going to be epic.

We run around outside, looking amongst the trees and even behind the old shed. "I don't know why we're doing this, I'll just tell Albus to give me his jersey! I'm _not_ giving Dom the satisfaction of knowing that I suffered because of her."

I roll my eyes, where the hell could they be?

We get back inside; these two have done great at not wanting to be found. "Where haven't we looked?" I asked.

Molly stands there and taps her foot on the floor. "Nowhere, we've fucking looked everywhere! We've looked in the bathrooms, all the bedrooms, outside—in the fucking bushes might I add—and even by the pond, the kitchen, the lounge. The only place we haven't been is that stupid cupboard by Nanna and Grandad's room."

And my eyes brighten, so clever she was. "Best place ever!" I say and I rush upstairs again.

Molly sighs. "You're mental you know!"

We stand outside the cupboard staring at it from a distance. "I can't hear anything," I whisper.

Molly snorts. "Well it's not like you're bloody close enough to hear anything, seriously, why rush all around the bloody place trying to find Dom if when you've finally found her you're not going to do anything, instead you're standing all the way down the fucking hallway staring at the door."

She was right.

I creep up to it and my hand hovers over the handle of the door. "Shush," I say to Molly.

She goes through the motions of zipping her mouth and I put my hand on the door and turn it. "Hah!" I say as I swing it open.

Sure enough, there it is.

A mass of brown and blonde hair smacked together in a passionate bundle of whatever they are.

And I laugh.

And laugh.

I turn to Molly with my hand still clinging to the handle of the door. "SEE!" I yell.

Molly looks at me in shock, "What the fuck!" she says.

Dom turns bright red and shoves Tori away, "What the hell are you looking at?" she says to me. Tori just smirks and straightens out her hair.

"I told you I'd do it didn't I Rose? And I have, more than once. Make sure you bring it up next time you see my brother." And doesn't Tori look fucking smug.

Molly shakes her head. "Dom!" is all she says.

But Dom sighs and looks at Molly like she's crazy. "What? Jealous?"

"I didn't know you were lesbian!"

Dom snorts and I wipe the tears away that are rolling down my face. "Fucking. Priceless," I say.

"What? You're not a lesbian but Lee Ann Sims from back at school could tell me otherwise…" oh low blow.

Molly turns red and turns away storming down the stairs again.

Tori grins and wipes her mouth. "Well, I never bloody realized that Lee Ann Sims got around that much." she says.

Dom turns redder than before but before she can say anything Al comes out of the bedroom. "What the? Dom, why are you in the snogging cupboard with Tori?" he asks.

I stare at Al and then Tori and laugh. "They were snogging"

Al's face drops. "You're a lesbian?"

Dom shakes her head. "No!"

"Not you. Tori!" he says.

She nods. "Always have been hot stuff." And she winks.

He sighs, "Sucks"

Tori claps her hands together. "If you're ever bored Dom, you know where you can find me," and she slaps Dom hard on the arse and walks out looking particularly smug. "Wait 'till I tell my brother."

Greatest moment ever.

* * *

><p>Everyone was rushing around tidying things and cleaning up the mess that was dinner. Nobody made the new mum clean, no, she didn't have to do dishes and I was glad. Last thing I wanted to do was listen to everyone harp on about how Dom was missing for the majority of the afternoon and people whispering and asking why Tori was here.<p>

And yes, every time they brought it up I had to say that we were good friends now and I wanted her here. And in a way I wasn't lying, but we weren't as close as her and Dom and we never would be.

I put Caelum in his carrier and took him outside, it was a warm evening and I didn't want him to be woken up by the laughter of a bunch of old men and the nagging of a bunch of old women.

I sat out on the veranda with him and put him on the table, rocking his carrier and staring at him, taking in all of his looks and features, taking in the way his hands were permanently screwed up by his face and his bottom lip was always pouting when he slept.

He was perfect.

"He's the cutest thing ever you know. Harley misses him," Al said quietly.

He sat down next to me on the chair and put his arm around me. "I miss Harley."

He snorts. "I do more than you. Nobody wants to read books to me; she always reads books to me." Oh of course. That's exactly the thing I miss about her too.

Al put his hand on the carrier and took over the rocking. "Hey Bud, I've haven't got around to telling you this, but I really appreciate you naming him after me. It's like my greatest achievement. It makes me feel better than dad! No one's named after him!"

I raise an eyebrow, I didn't want to be the one to break it to him, but I had to. "Actually Al, Little Harry, you know, Harry Junior, Teddy and Victoire's baby, he's named after your dad"

And I see it ticking over in his mind, each and every one of my words breaking his heart. "Oh right, Harry Ronald Lupin. After your dad as well?"

I keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Yes Albus, yes." And I'm starting to think I may have made a bad choice in naming Cae after him.

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm really proud and I'll be the best uncle."

I nod, I knew he would be, there was no doubt that Al would be the best Uncle, sure, he might be a bit crazy and my kid may be a bit eccentric if he spent too much time with him but I know Al would do his best. "You're my best friend Al. crazy but true. And I know you'll be an excellent uncle."

Al turns and smiles at me. "He can always come and stay with Uncle Al if he wants to get away from you and Scorp."

Just as he said that the door swung open and shut. "Hiding out here mate? When you should have bloody been inside saving me from your family," Scorp says.

Al shrugs. "I was out here keeping _your_ family company."

"Whatever, looking for a way to steal my kid weren't you?" Scorp says with a grin.

"You caught me," Al says.

He stands up and kisses Cae on the head. "I'm going to get more pudding."

Scorpius immediately fills his spot and I snuggle into him. "You didn't celebrate your birthday much, you're seventeen now," he says.

But I didn't feel it; I felt at least one-hundred years older. "I still had a good day though."

"Your family is used to me now; I think I liked it better when they thought I was a pure-blood loving snake worshipping death eater. At least it was interesting. Now they seem to think they can get away with telling me to do shit," he says with a lopsided grin.

I shake my head, only he'd wish something like that. "That's what happens around here, you're only a guest for so long before you're one of the family." I say while looking up at him.

He kisses my forehead. "You think they think I'm part of the family now?"

I snort; this guy was obviously blind, deaf and dumb if he didn't think so. "For sure."

He looks at Caelum and plays with our son's sock covered foot. "Fuck me; I didn't think I'd ever be classed as family in a Weasley house hold"

"Woah, don't get too carried away, not in every Weasley household!" I say with mock shock.

He reaches out to get Caelum and rests him on his arm, waking him up and I watch his eyes open and fall a couple of times while making sucking noises. "Look, he eats in his sleep!" Scorp says.

I bend down and kiss our son and I grab one of his tiny fists and play with his smooth skin. "He always does that."

Scorp sighs and touches Caelum's eyelashes. "I love him you know. So much. I love everything about him, he's so small. He's ours Rose, mine and yours. Do you ever think about that?" he asks me.

That's all I think about. How we tried so hard throughout the pregnancy to finally have him. And I didn't think I could feel this way about something, so proud of something, he was all I wanted. "I do. All the time"

He nods. "And I think about everything I want to give him, how I want to make him proud of me. I've never wanted to change for anyone Rose, not even you, but for him, I'd do anything. Does that mean I'm crazy?" he says with a grin.

I nod. "Very crazy"

Scorpius snorts. "And not only is he bloody cool but he's Malfoy and Weasley, the perfect mix of both."

And I don't know what he means by that. "How?"

"Because whenever he cries, he's loud about it, wanting everyone to know, just like a Weasley, but otherwise he's always got this superior look about him, he knows how to control people. Just one look and he's got that person carrying him around and making funny faces at him. That's all Malfoy."

I shake my head, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. "That doesn't make sense. Besides, everyone's a sucker for babies."

"No, it's true, he's a Malfoy, he's controlling. I admit, I've fallen for his trap. Look at him now, being all cute and whatnot next minute I'll be begging him to open his eyes and bless me with that cute look he wears when he just wakes up."

I roll my eyes. "Now I know why my family like you. You're just as bloody crazy as them!"

"Your family have to be nice to me, I gave them Caelum and they don't love anything more than Caelum."

I shake my head, it wasn't true. "They actually like you. Borderline love you. And I don't fucking know why," I tell him.

He laughs. "It's not too soon to move into the Burrow is it?" he asks jokingly.

I nod. "Yes it is, you have to take it slow."

"How about my snakes? Can I move them?" he says with eye brows raised.

I shake my head. "No, way too soon"

He shakes his head, pretending to be disappointed. "What about one snake in particular, the one that knocked you up… pretty sure he'd like somewhere to stay… maybe you could help him out." And he winks at me.

I punch him on the shoulder. "You're terrible you know?" and I shake my head, he was crazy. "And that was a pathetic line." Gag worthy in fact. But that was the sort of thing I loved about him right?

He nods. "Terribly awesome and terribly in love with you"

And we sit there with our son looking out to nothing in particular and I knew that we were both happy with what we had.

"I love you too." And I wasn't having as hard a time telling him this as I used to.

It truly wasn't so hard to sit here and imagine that this is what the rest of forever could truly be like for Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy and our tiny little Malfoy that we call son.

**(A/N)**

**And that's it! Only thing left is the epilogue but there will be a sequel, the first chapter to the sequel will be up in two weeks' time when I get back from Australia. It will be called "The Rough Times Of One Rose Genevra Jean Weasley"**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS! I have a dream of 250 reviews; I'm almost there… the sooner I get them, the sooner I'll put the epilogue up ;) otherwise I should have it up by the 12****th**** of July, 2011, but it could be sooner… if you get my drift **

**Also, read and REVIEW my Dominique and Tori one-shot called "Anytime, Any Place" you'll find it in my story list. Also read and review my James and Lesath one-shot too **

**Things for you all to remember: Help me get to 250 reviews, I still have the epilogue to update, the Prologue of the sequel will be up when I update the epilogue of this story, the first chapter of the sequel will be up in two weeks' time when I get back from Australia (Yay), read and REVIEW both of my one-shots, "Holding Rare Flowers In Her Tomb" my James and Lesath One-shot and "Anytime, Any Place" my Dom and Tori one-shot.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! I'm truly grateful, I really enjoyed writing this and I'm glad everyone enjoyed it (I hope).**

**Special thanks to Parvati48, WolfGirlBakesMuffins, Emma-and-Eadric-forever, Meg Elizabeth Rose, Valda, Kaitie, KenzRSship7, Readinglover98, Kelseyysaurus, spannieren, AngelLiz18, and of course my Beta A.A Lis, and to everyone else I forgot to mention, I'm sorry but I love you all too! I love everyone who reviews regularly! I hope you all follow me onto my next Rose-Scorpius-Caelum story.**

**Thanks to my son for being a good boy while Mummy types. Thanks for your daddy for letting me type in the middle of the night, even though you hate the sound of the keyboard tapping.**

**Remember! Sequel in two weeks! **

**Sorry for the long Authors Note**

**Loves!**

**-Cara!**


	28. Epilogue

**Year 2025**

Scorpius Malfoy sat outside on the grass at Malfoy Manor. He didn't pay much attention to the way it was a bit breezy, yes, maybe if it got any cooler he'd have to take his son inside, not wanting him to catch a cold, _He's two years old, what's the harm? _He thought and he mulled over the lecture and _lectures_ he'd received and was _still_ receiving from his mother about keeping Caelum warm, but on such a nice day, there was no way he could spend it inside even if a bit chilly.

Scorpius decided to crawl over to his ever growing son when Caelum was threatening to put grass in his mouth. Scorpius did however have second thoughts about the crawling on the grass as he was wearing light coloured jeans, yet since he had been looking after Caelum, he knew there was nothing that could prevent things from staining and there was also the stuff that Muggles used to remove stains. _Stain remover_, he remembered.

He got to his son on all fours and immediately Caelum's bright blue eyes shined and he giggled at the silly way his father was crawling towards him. Regardless of the current distractions, Caelum still placed the grass in his mouth and managed to pick up Scorpius' wand off the ground where it had fallen out of his pocket. "Wand!" he said and he also putting it in his mouth.

"Oh you like to do that don't you Buddy," Scorpius said while snatching the wand quickly out of his son's hand and shoving it deep back into his pocket. "You're always putting bloody things in your mouth."

"Bla-dey put it down!" Caelum said seriously to his father. Scorpius laughed and shook his head.

"Your mother isn't going to like that," He said to his son, earning a confused look.

Scorpius listened to the breeze thicken and thought that maybe it would rain soon, even with these thoughts he didn't want to go inside.

Instead he took his son into his arms and started tickling him, his son chuckling and gurgling with excitement. After this he stood his son up on his feet, he instantly regretted it as Caelum took off on a running spree but he let him free.

Scorpius looked from his son to his watch and back, _she's late_, he thought. He knew he didn't have the right to get angry about this; Rose Weasley was only two minutes late, but even then it was winding him up.

He knew exactly what she'd say, how it's far too cold for Caelum to be outside, how he should maybe put an extra jersey on him, when was the last time he fed him? What time did he settle down for bed? When is he due for his next nap?

All these thoughts made Scorpius smile as well as cringe. How he couldn't wait to see her. As the thoughts of her flowed through his mind he didn't realize how truly cold it was, how winter was nearing and you could tell by the way the trees bent and withered. How could he instantly feel as though he's in the middle of summer when it was truly autumn?

Only Rose Weasley could and would do that to him.

A grin spread on his face just in time. As his thoughts flowed and spilt on the green grass of Malfoy Manor so did Rose Weasley.

She dropped herself down on the grass next to Scorpius so fast he wondered if she had actually hurt herself in the process.

He shook his head quickly as he took in what she was wearing, only Rose Weasley would wear a green woollen knitted hat with red stripes and her hair out on a windy day like today, and as he watched her, her hair flew every which way and into her lip gloss that shone on her over glossed lips.

Her jeans, tattered and torn showed a bit too much skin for a mother, but that was her and her t-shirt that was grey and over-sized, fell mid-thigh and looked strangely familiar.

Scorpius had wondered for ages where his shirt had gone.

Rose put her hand on Scorpius' knee and watched her son, it had been a whole two days since she had seen Caelum and she couldn't believe the aching in her heart as she tried to go those days without him. Sure, people had tempted her with a night out and dinner, maybe even a movie and quality time with her friends but all of those things didn't cut it when she was actually doing them. She was far too worried about what Caelum was doing or if he had gone to bed.

If they had dressed him up warm enough during these cold few days.

Luckily she could see that Caelum was dressed appropriately if not maybe a bit too rugged up and she could tell he was struggling to bend down and pick things off the ground because he was dressed so heavily it was obviously a bit of a struggle to do things.

Caelum picked some grass out of the ground and looked at his parents as if waiting for them to say something. "No! No Caelum," Rose said sternly.

His eyes widened just like Rose's fathers would, and in the exact same shade, yet he still moved the tiny fist and its grass towards his mouth, Scorpius chuckled and Rose shook her head. "No Caelum, yucky," she said but his fist moved to his mouth and put the grass in.

Rose sighed and stood up to chase her son and catch him. She forced open his mouth and pulled the grass out. "Yucky!" she told him.

Caelum was put down on the grass and held his arms up towards his mother. "Ma! Ma! Bla-dey up!" he said as he opened and closed his hands, wanting Rose to pick him up. She picked him up and noticed that he was getting heavier.

She shot a glare at Scorpius, knowing full well their son would have learnt that language from him. "He picked that up from you! He's only just learning to speak and he picks up swear words!" she said with a stern look on her face. He didn't say anything back.

Once again sitting down next to Scorpius her son wiggled to be let free so she released him, just to have him scurrying away again. "Have fun?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Would have been better if I was _here,_" she said quietly.

Scorpius' heart jerked at this comment and he begged himself not to take it too seriously.

Rose took her hat off and shook her hair out, letting the smell of her hair and skin mix all too kindly with the smell of the forest at Malfoy Manor, slowly churning in Scorpius' mind.

Rose knew that it was a bit dangerous to stay here for long, she wanted to go home, _No I _need_ to go home,_ she thought.

She looked down between her crossed legs, Scorpius did what he felt was right and lifted her chin, brushed the curls out of her eyes. "I wish you would stay," he whispered.

And as he muttered his incoherent words another battle began in his mind. "You're lying."

He gave a soft laugh without any traces of humour. "I lie but I never lie to you."

Rose always gave in to the only weak part of her heart, she always prided herself on not being weak, but when it came to him? She was like a sand castle, a mere wave could cause it to crumble and fall.

Scorpius whispered things that he couldn't take back; knowing that a person could damage his pride and all other things that a Malfoy holds dear crushed him from the inside out, admitting his feelings would never cause any good.

"I love you," she said and her eyes were pleading.

Scorpius frowned and knitted his eyes together, watching Caelum add more grass to his mouth. "And I love you too fucking much."

And they held hands in the growing breeze, and if a storm was to brew or the trees were to fall they wouldn't move for they had something that no one could break.

And with them knowing that, it scared them.

_**Preview for the Prologue of "The Rough Times Of Rose Genevra Jean Weasley"**_

_And it's not that that's hurting my brain, sure it's a big part of it, you know, the whole I'm-too-young-to-be-married-so-I-don't-know-what-to-do thing, but the fact that I'm sitting here with my hand out with said stupid wedding brick attached to my ring finger and in my other hand is a note._

_Telling me that I have to decide if it's a yes or a no before we leave for Christmas tomorrow._

_Fucking help me._

**So that was a brief look into Rose and Scorpius' future... 2025 to be exact. Maaaah, so people might be like "Oh No! Did they break up?" well you won't find out unless you read the next story!**

**Look in my story list and find my new story "The Rough Times of One Rose Genevra Jean Weasley" and read the rest of the prologue.**

**Chapter one for this story won't be up until the 27****th**** of July 2011 as I'm going to Australia. Once I'm back, I'll be updating regularly just like always.**

**One more thing. On the 13****th**** I will be going to see Deathly Hallows part 2 and I'd just like to randomly share a story with you… In the winter of 2000 I was sick with the flu and went to stay with my great-great grandmother out on her farm as my parents were busy with work, I was eight, nearly nine. Because English is my second language, she had always insisted that I learn how to speak and read it. At the time I could speak it, but couldn't read it properly. While I was sick she left me at her house and travelled all the way into the city to buy me something English for me to read back to her while I stayed with her. She bought me Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. Of course I fell in love with it.**

**On the first day of spring, 2007 she passed away age 97, so we couldn't be sad. She had a long and happy life. Anyways, the bright side of the story is ever since that day back in 2000, she had brought me every Harry Potter book as soon as they were released and would make me read them to her, every time commenting on how good I could read English. The last thing she ever brought was the Deathly Hallows, and I never got to read it to her. She did however leave me a note saying that as soon as my son was old enough to understand it, I had to read it to him.**

**I'm looking forward to that day. **

**Enough now! I'll let you all go.**

**I hope you liked this story, now off to the sequel! **

**-Cara**


End file.
